Perspective: Dark born Bright mind
by Wikikid
Summary: As a spy to the order, he knew of their imminent betrayal. Draco did not fool himself, the war has certainly taught him not to. A dark wizard such as himself, executed, will not raise any concern. The fact is, when you are pushed into another world without being told as to why, you know there's a catch, a big one. New summary & fic under proof reading.
1. Prologue

**Summary**

As a spy to the order, he knew of their imminent betrayal. Draco did not fool himself, the war has certainly taught him not to. A dark wizard such as himself, executed, will not raise any concern. The fact is, when you are pushed into another world without being told as to why, you know there's a catch, a big one.

**Warnings:** Character deaths, trauma and mental issues, complicated plot, and minor sexuality talks. Additionally, silly running gags, my always running mouth at the end of a chapter, and my fangirling.

**Prologue**

They forced bindings on him, silenced him, and did not let him vouch for himself or cast a fair trial. Yet he never kneeled, for one thing Malfoys didn't do was kneel for anyone. He glares at the new ministr of magic, Shacklebolt, as the unspeakables were pushing him directly to the veil.

"You should have run away when you had the chance Malfoy." One of them said, no he shouldn't, he knew he was innocent, he didn't even have the dark mark. Yet they all cornered him, no one admitted that he had helped, if it weren't for his mother saving Potter, and for the information he and his godfather passed, the wizard world would have been dead by now.

There was a commotion and he turned his head to find a glimpse of messy black hair, his eyes now anchored at the new intruders brought a smile to his face as he found that at least one person believed in him. He narrowed his eyes however, as he spotted a curly brunette hair as well, they were trying to pass the unspeakables.

"He's innocent!" He heard the male yell, he snorted. These wizards will never admit it, they wanted the _dark _wizards dead, his blood line was steeped with it, and this is the perfect opportunity to rid of the last blood of the Black and Malfoy family, for it was rightfully his with his coming of age.

"Save it Potter, I'll see you all at the other side sooner or later." He yells back only to be shoved at the back, making the blond growl at the unspeakable. Said wizard smirked maliciously, making the blond grit his teeth.

"You pride yourselves as light wizard, yet your acts speak of evil. Light does not mean good, and the dark does not mean evil, yet you are too blinded to see." He whispered harshly, he looks back at the veil still hearing the struggles at the back as Potter and Granger tried to get close.

He smiled sadly, to think his family died for these fools. With one push he fell into the gate. Yells were heard, he turns to see a bag flying at him and Granger yelling. Wand outstretched, her elbow probably denting the unspeakble's face as he tries to detain her.

"Declare yourself innocent! The spirits will save you!"

**0o0o0**

His eye lids open up, he looks down and finds the same leather bag that Potter threw at him making him crunch his nose a bit with disgust. Potter still didn't have any sense of style. He sat up and looked around, the only thing viewable was the mist.

He sighs as he straps the leather bag to himself and stands up. His black slacked legs seem to groan against it. He grunts and stood up, not believing what just happened.

"Great, real great Draco, you managed to land yourself in limbo didn't you. This place is purgatory, and now you're stuck here for all eternity."

"Not necessarily." A very soft yet strong voice said, he jumps and turns around to face a black clad hooded figure standing behind him. He was obviously male even though the only thing that was visible of his form were his very pale, paler than his own, hands holding onto a weapon that made Draco cringe.

"So, when am I going to hell." He said, not asked. The hooded figure tilted his – Its? – head in question.

"What do you mean going to hell, you were not meant to die as of yet." He said, Draco's eyes perked up and looked at him widely. "Excuse me?"

"You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are not supposed to be dead, in fact, this was a step in plan laid out by the three sisters of fate. I am here to retrieve you and to move you to your destined life." The mysterious man said. Now that Draco had some time in its presence, he concluded that it was none other than death. He glares incredulously at the being.

"What's the catch?" he demands, much like his usual self, only with more well placed confidence shown now instead of the smug air of a spoiled brat. Draco was now a grown young man who has witnessed too much to return to his old childish self and act so unbecoming.

"You will stay here until you declare the truth."

"Wha-?" He splutters. What? What did Death mean by that? What truth?

"You will not go anywhere, until you say the truth. The person before you who passed the veil didn't need to state the truth for it was his time to go. As he was innocent, he was not sent to hell." The man – it is a being not a man – rasps out.

"You are innocent. The veil has been created for execution and it was well known for humanity to feel greed or make mistakes, so there is a mechanism when an innocent falls. You must state the truth." He said, Draco stares at him for a while then remembers what Granger says.

_"Declare yourself innocent! The spirits will save you!"_

"I am innocent." He exclaimed, the dark man just stared at him, and Draco could have sworn that Death raised a brow. "This could be considered a trail Mr Malfoy."

"Oh, excuse me," He checked his pockets not to find anything but brightened up when he looked through the bags, his wand was there, the ebony and thestral haired one. He took it out and started taking his oath.

"I, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Black, do here by declare myself innocent in front of the spirit of Death with the approval of magic, so mote it be." The wand emitted light from its peak so bright, it blinded the blond for a few seconds.

He blinks letting his arm drops and rubbed his eyes with the other. He looks up at the creature above him, waiting for the judgement.

"I, the spirit of Death, with magic as witness, and the three sisters of fate as co-judges, do hereby declare you Draco Malfoy as innocent, thus mote it be." Instead of the light that emitted from his wand, he felt tendrils of coldness wash over him from the scythe, making Draco shudder inside.

"It is unfortunate, for there are neither wizards nor witches where I am about to send you. It is for the better I suppose, your real inheritance would have caused more commotion than what originally occurred." The being lamented.

The last thing he saw was the scythe going to slice his neck.

* * *

**AN:** I always wanted a fic where Draco is pretty much stranded and alone as the only magic user alive. I wanted to see if he will be alright, will he break? Will he rise? That type of thing. So why not write it yourself if no one else will?

Yes he is tossed into the world of Marvels, not Cinematic Marvel, more of a mix between movie!verse and the comic!verse, because both are awesome! Also, this fic has multiple cross overs, sometimes it's not notable, sometimes it's glaringly obvious. I'll probably say it when it happens.

_Update__: I'm proof reading myself. So sorry for anyone who's been waiting for a new chapter, I just had my final exams and am not satisfied with my grammar, some wordings and glaring plot holes. Sorry for any inconvenience. 11__th__ of May, 2016._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When he opened his eyes, he could only see white. It was rather cold, too cold for his own good, for he was naturally weak and thin, not to mention he wasn't completely healed from both the battle of Hogwarts and the Cruciatus curses he dealt with when he was discovered.

He moaned, it was obvious that he has been here for a while. Now that he was conscious, he could see the raging white flurries, could feel it beating on his skin, and can listen to the shallow howl of the wind whenever a storm raged. It was here where realization dawned on him, he was in the middle of a snow storm.

He forced his body to at least stiffly sit up. His hand wrapped itself around his torso realizing how truly cold it was. He gulps, dehydrated somehow, and stands up. He vaguely noticed the bag he had on his back that he strapped before waking up here. It was here where he wanted to smack himself. He lets his hands wander to his bag and lightly felt his wand.

Taking it out and before he could chant, he noticed something happening, the wand was … melting? It was shrinking, somehow the melted parts were moving and started to draw rune lines on his hands making him jump from his spot, what was happening!

Where there was the scar of the old brand of the tears mark, it started to heal and digress into the white flesh it always was before the branding, the runes decorating it, making him feel an edge of ... Control.

He tried to throw it away, only for it to stay at place, he thought it would move and splatted away on the snow only for the melted wand to somehow _rebound _back to his hands. His hands started to burn and he yelled, he threw himself on the snow yet again and tried to cover his arm with it. The heat was moving now, towards his heart, then to his core, and it burned once more before it suddenly stops.

He blinks, the first sign of tears slipping away.

"Fuck, that hurts." He grouches. He was without a wand now, how will he cast a heating charm? He sighs and starts to try some wandless magic, the same type his godfather always used when he wasn't bothered to take out his own wand. Only to be surprised with how easy it was to do it now, before it was kindly put, the most teeth shattering objective to accomplish.

Heating charm on place, not as strong as he would have liked, he tries to remember the clothes he once saw on Muggles in a storm. Picking a rock from underground, he transfigured it into a coat he imagined. Successful, he takes it and wraps it around himseld. it was leather from outside and furry in the inside, the formation was there for a reason, the leather looked a bit shabby just like his bag making it mediocre, now with that no one would really give two glances at him – aside from the hair of course.

The fur inside was of course, for heat, for it was weaved around with heating spells, it made him frown for a moment, how come his wandless magic spiked up like that? Was it because of his wand … merging?

Merlin, his wand merged with him.

No, he shouldn't swear on merlin anymore, people will stare at him, there are no wizards on this planet, so no one would know to what that was referenced. He clenched his mouth as he realized he needs to use all his slytherin skills to adapt, and the first thing to do was adapt in mentality. He would have to use god from now on.

His normal English shoes were now turned into heavy duty boots, with that he started his journey.

He knew he was in the edge of a forest, or snow wasteland, or in a way, an abandoned town, faraway it was visibly empty and quite, too quite even in a storm. In a storm you could at least see some light from windows, or smoke coming from chimneys, there were none.

He finally reached the town and he was right, it was abandoned. He squints when he came across a bulletin board to read what was written on it.

Russian, it was written on Russian. How in Mer- God's name did he end up in Russia! No wonder the place is bloody cold. He knew Russian, just like how he knew Latin for their extensive use of it in spells, Greek as the secondary language usually used in spells, French for his family who lived there – used to live, they're dead and now in this reality not really … real.

Draco, you have somehow demoted your use of language.

He also knew Spanish, and because of all those languages he knew Italian, so he went through obscure languages rarely used in spell creation, like Indian, Arabic – for the Egyptian rituals – Norse and Scandinavian languages, and finally German.

He was an overachiever, he needed to be one to please his father, not to mention he had an unfair advantage that no one seems to know about even his parents, his Eiditic memory and high IQ.

He was just glad the sorting hat didn't even touch his head or else no doubt he would have been dropped in Ravenclaw, and he couldn't, father would have not been pleased at all.

He moved along the snow trudging his leg, he let his magic waft around trying to find any life at all, he sighed and was about to leave when suddenly his magic felt it.

The energy.

Say what you may about the Malfoys and how much they hated muggles, they didn't deny their intellectual prowess. You would be a damned fool if you did, and being naturally Slytherins they knew how much they could benefit from them. They had interest in the stock market in many muggle companies and father made it a point to learn each of them and their usefulness.

It was how they were noticeable even in the muggle world, and he was with his father most of the times on such meetings where they could learn of the stocks and see the production.

they made sure no family knew of it, for if they have ever tried to attack they would use the weapons that they have collected throughout the years and would not be tried for it. All for the simple fact that it was a muggle invention and thus beneath any Malfoy's hand.

It was a genius plan really, no one would think that they used it, saving them from any trial.

Being naturally sensitive to magic, a type of energy, he was able to feel other types of energy as well, especially electricity. However, only one thing was distinct no matter how evolved it was. It was guns.

His scan over the area told him that guns were being used, highly developed ones as well, and they were all trying to pin on one direction.

Someone was being chased.

Normally, Draco Malfoy would have never gone and got involved, especially on new grounds. Yet, with a lot of guns being used, the loud bangs, the waving energy of the much more developed ones – beams/lasers – it was a manhunt.

It reminded him too much of the dark lord, and that was one person he loathed and hated for forcing his parents to servitude. So he ran after the sound after putting a strong disillusionment charm on himself.

He was right on doing so, for not even a few minutes later, he witnessed the most brutal fight he could claim to foresee, and he has witnessed much under Voldemort. A man, a very large man mind you, with large bulged muscles, as tall as 6 feet, running away from what appears to be Aurors, or what muggles called cops or bobbies.

What was the oddest thing about the man though was his steely grey skin. Not wasting time he scanned his eyes over the soldiers on the fight and used Legilimency, Severus loved that charm and taught him the counter early on, he was disgusted by the information he has gathered.

He roved through every soldier's memory and thoughts, soaking in as much information as he could about the world and was disgusted by what he witnessed. They were hunting this man down because he was a newly discovered mutant, already they have killed his family and older brother for he too was a mutant. Refusing to be recruited into their _army _or what they called _anti-mutant force _they are now hunting him.

He didn't let this go on for longer than it should, the guy needed help. No family and no home made it hard to get some. He needed help too, but at least together they could muddle through the strangeness of this world together, or at least save the poor sod and leave him be to figure out what to do from then on.

So without further ado he ran towards the large man and grabbed his arm. The man instantly went to attack him only for him to use _stupefy _on him making him still. Fast and wildly, he cast a new wall of disillusionment around them covering them off. He cursed when he noticed the trails left by the snow and he knew they would lead to the charm breaking if the soldiers followed it, all it needs was proof that something might be there for it to break after all.

He thought hard, very hard, he just needed to get to somewhere fast, safe and away from trouble, next thing he knew he disapparated.

**0o0o0**

He opened his eyes to the same abandoned Russian town he was at not a few moments ago. The snow storm covered the foot trails and he was sure they were but a mile apart from those bobbies. He looks at the man and opted to bring him inside a house before he could think of reviving him. The man was large, and once he does revive no doubt he would continue to attack him.

He couldn't carry him, his small petite frame wouldn't help, yes he was unusually tall for a sixteen year old, 5ft 9inchs makes you stand out, however he was absolutely slim, it helped as a spy, but hauling this half-giant would be hard. Comparing each other, he was a fly, or bee, he does not like the notions of being compared as a fly.

He realized he was being vain yet again while he had a supposedly freezing and petrified man in the snow he must save. Getting his head back on the mission at hand he whispered the levitating spell and had him moved to one of the homes, a quick _alohamora _was cast and they were in.

What seemed to be an old cosy home was now dank, old and mostly grim. He took a deep breath and grabbed a few broken furniture, threw it to the fire place and lit it on fire. Remembering that they must hide, even in the snowstorm that gave a good cover, he muttered some spells that erupted a ward around the house. It wasn't strong, but it will protect them for now.

A talent he shared with his grandfather.

He blinked, feeling the salty tears dropping, he frowned not wanting to remember the past and the day he witnessed his grandfather's death he turned and casted the counter spell for stupefy.

Like magic – it was – the man sprang up to life, he found himself covered with overstuffed fur and warm blankets.

"Where am I, and who are you?" he demands with a growl, Draco blinked owlishly and then sat back down frowning at him. The man was speaking Russian, no Ukrainian or other Baltic accent. So he was in Russia.

"Some old shed in the middle of a snow storm. You were being chased by some men and I snatched you before they could harm you." He replied in fluent Russian.

"You just did that, while it is blandly obvious that I am a mutant?" the man said defensively, he wouldn't fault him, he did lose his family didn't he.

But he lost his as well, so he sympathized.

"You have low opinion of yourself, and who said you were the only one around?" Draco challenged raising a brow. The man bristled for a few moments. He then glared at him still finding him suspicious, Draco sighed at that.

"So is it permanent, this mutation of yours?" He wondered, at that moment the man's steely skin turned into a more humanoid coloured, Draco's eyes widen and watched with awe at the transformation.

"It is harder to control under stress. What is your power, it must be powerful to fight off the soldiers." He muttered the first part, though wondered loudly at the latter, Draco still kept frowning. Should he tell him the truth? How would he explain his magic without it sounding like a lunatic, if what Death said was true, then there are no wizards here and he would be called thought as a mad man.

Pass his magic as a mutations of course. It was perfect.

He has legilimency, he was a master, more skillful than his own godfather and _he_ was considered the best, even better than Dumbledore and Voldemort. He was also sure that he has metamorphmagus, he could feel his skin underneath moving.

So without thought he changed his hair into dirty blond and his skin has turned a shad lighter than before. Then changed his eyes into dark ones. The man actually takes a step back at the act, too shocked to do anything else.

"I can also read minds."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy could not believe what he was doing.

Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputine, his somewhat new partner, and him have stayed in that small hut for two days until the storm subsided but little, before Piotr ran out of the house, dragging him along, to save his sister.

They were outside of a military facility that housed all the mutants, it made Draco sick thinking about it, reminding him of the time when the dark lord used their manor to house all the Death Eaters with no place to stay and usually used their dungeons for 'sport', which means torture, two years and he became quite adept in telling when someone is being tortured, it was in the air, the Aura would dwindle and would fill with their screams or sorrow.

It wasn't even a magical skill, rather something you get from instincts.

Outside in the forest Piotr was etching to go in, but the Russian wasn't an idiot, he knew they needed a plan, and that was why Draco was here.

He was wearing a battle robe, one his father outfitted him with at one point of time, it was dark and the cloak reached the floor, yet he can part the front with ease. Inside the cloak was the same coat he transfigured a few days ago, along with his boots and gloves and bag pack, his father's cane outside. The best part of the cloak was the hood though, it hid his face well and was enchanted with a small notice-me-not charm, a lifting charm that only lets _him _to lift it up and no one else.

"My team are somewhere in Russia waiting for a signal from my communication device, once we get in, find my sister, find the other mutants and the information you are looking for we can set the signal off." The Russian said, however he frowned in thinking. "Or we can send it now so the whole team can come here and we can plan with them."

"No, it is better to send me in instead, I can change my appearance to one of the soldiers, once I gain information of the base I will be able to find out from that soldiers minds who are the ones with high clearance in that facility and where are the mutants. You on the other hand work on dismantling and getting rid of anyone who will cause problems. I will send a signal when I finish my part of the plan so you can get ready for whatever madness that will occur."

"What is the signal?"

"You will find out." Draco said smirking, it will be quite the surprise, and if Piotr asked how he did it he will answer saying he used a machine in the labs to do it, not magic. He lets his hands wander over the can he had in hands, it was in the leather bag that Granger and Potter threw at him, he thanked any Devine entity out there of what they did, quite literally packing everything he ever owned using the lord's trunks. One of the items inside were his father's cane, a Malfoy heirloom that no one seemed to notice.

It was a weapon in hiding, anyone who thought that it only housed his father's wand never knew of the other compartments, one hid a very sharp sword that didn't affect the inside of the cane. Then there was the poison gas that could erupt from inside that he should be very careful of, never using it unless he used the antidote first.

What was most important though, was his father's wand, one that was perfectly tuned to him. Yes he can cast wandless magic, as he figured out after two days stuck in a shed during a snow storm, but he found out that it was only the neutral magic that he could, he could cast the dark mid-level spells, however the more difficult ones needed a wand, then he found out he couldn't cast middle light spells, only weak ones.

It was annoying, because all he ever learned were either neutral - house hold - spells or light ones, he was only glad that the _expelliarmiss _and_ stupefy _were neutral spells, and weak dark ones.

"I'll go on now." He said and didn't wait for an answer as he ran towards the facility, once sure he was away from Piotr he palmed his cane and took out the wand casting an invisibility spell. He felt the magic surrounding him and he sighed in relief, he then put it back and cast a scent and noise concealing charms, neutral spells. He stopped at a type of gate and watched as trucks came by, he was still mind boggled by some of the muggles inventions, and made a point to search all the inventions of this world so he wouldn't be in any disadvantage to whoever he was fighting with later on.

He watched as the soldier searched the truck, the moment he left the back, Draco ran towards it, hoping that no one would notice the footsteps he was making. Fortunately no one did and he succeeded.

Inside he found some covered crates, he frowned and started to search them, first by letting his magic wave around it to know if there was any trap or deadly substance, none was found so he quite boldly, opened one.

Guns.

He grimaced, scrunching his nose on the way, muggle and their guns. They have no tact, in that past they were decent enough to use handheld weapons to fight, as an honorary duel, game or in battle, however with the new era muggles started to use guns, there was no honour in using such weapons, just one twitch and you take away a life.

Just like the killing curse.

however, he wasn't idiotic to leave one alone when he could have any, he smirked as he picked a pistol, his fathers cane - his cane, it was difficult to accept it, he was supposed to be seventeen before getting it - already has a revolver, an Elisha Haydon Collier to be exact, one of the early muggle revolvers that didn't misfire like a broken wand.

It was a beauty, however he was planning on creating an enchantment to engrave it on the gun so it could conjure the same bullets. His family only took out the last bullet and conjured a batch of similar ones instead, but that took time, what if he was in a fight and the bullets finished off. He wouldn't have any left to conjure more, and if he did someone might get lucky and kill him off at that moment, granted he wouldn't be using it by a lot with his father's - his? - wand.

He can't cast many spells without resorting to the cane, yet here he has a stash of bullets and a gun. Taking them he used his magic and fried every other weapon on the trunk, glad at his success he left up the curtained back and found that they were nearing the facility.

Why is he doing this again? He wasn't some bloody hero yet here he is, helping some muggle to save other muggles, it was an infiltration mission, he was skilled at that and enjoyed it so. On the other hand, it wasn't enough to convince him to join and help.

He is now confused, his magic was dark, from two of the darkest family, but he wasn't evil, he wasn't good either.

The truck pulled to a break making him curse as he fell on the floor, he stiffened when he hears footsteps outside, and the curtains pulled, he threw a stunning spell and jumped at that moment, some yells of outrage were heard but he smirked as he ran out of sight.

Going through the corridors he watched as many guards were running to the direction he came from, no doubt to look for the attacker. As he ran he noticed someone who was gaining respectable looks from the others.

His first target.

As they ran he sent a stupefy at the man but held him before falling, making mom move as of wanting to go to another room. Inside a type of storage room he threw the man on the ground and opened his eyes.

"Legilimens." He whispered, the charm was immediate, he dives into that person's mind, a sergeant. The orders, the children, teens as well and adults being sent to cells. The location was now stolen from the mind and he jumped out of the sergeant's head as soon as he could, quite disgusted of what he saw inside in spite of gaining what he needed.

Finding the man on the floor with his mind now burned and destroyed he ran out of the area. Noticing more soldiers and catching some of their voices he swore, they were looking for their commander, which he fried his brains out.

He was beginning to think he was crappy at this whole spying thing.

He ran to where the mutants are.

**0o0o0**

"Guys! Colossus finally sent a signal!" a hyper looking girl yells, the team who were waiting for about three days for their friend instantly went to move and get the Black Bird ready. the X-men are on the move.

**0o0o0**

"Bloody hell!" he yells when something caught sight of the children, he can feel the spells waning now and if he doesn't move soon it will disappear making him a target to everyone. The moment he got up he used is Metamorphmagus abilities to change his appearance into a dark skinned male, the template of the appearance was his friend Blaise Zabini.

He reached an area filled with children and he wanted to vomit, memories assaulted him of long ago, when a raid ends and the Death Eaters would come back with some people alive and in pain. They always used them for sports, always torture, he was sometimes forced to join them as a front and would use _crucio, _the fact you needed hate to fuel the spell wasn't the problem, but to whom you direct it was.

They brought children at time, and they would hold either fear or nonchalance on their faces as they gave up, they were bellow eleven and were muggleborns.

These mutant children reminded him of them, reminded him of how they were just waiting for everything to end, and remembered why he decided to join the light and spy on the dark just like Severus did. His hands subconsciously goes to his locket which held pictures of his family plus his godfather.

He hates any senseless, torturing or using children on experiments is senseless, pointless, painful and not to mention _immoral._ He wasn't immoral, he has a reason for everything he did, and he can find the perfect reason to do anything even if it was called evil. Cunning wasn't evil, never evil, just a twisted form of wit. He has a twisted witty mind, and he has one thing to say of this situation.

Even a twisted person like him couldn't torture children out of his own will, so what should he call anyone that does with their own will?

* * *

**AN:** so watcha think? wanted to make him a bit of a nostalgic mind because of his photographic memory thing, always remembering everything to details. I don't see Draco as someone who actually enjoys doing anything evil without a reason, to further his own end or something like that, he was raised like that and ot to mention he was the optimum Slytherin, they weren't evil, just cunning.

(so i might be biased about this whole thing, every time i question which house i will get in and the answer is Slytherin, i'm not evil, but i might be a bit dark and morbid, if anyone ever read my old stories as a child they would think it was written by a depressed suicidal man not a twelve year old girl XD.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He stares at the cage for a while trying to figure out how to open them, narrowing his eyes and starting to study the locks and mechanism he didn't realize that his invisibility charm faded out completely. A hand grabbed his shoulder yanking him, Draco was on override at that moment and took out the pistol he found at the truck earlier shooting her instantly.

Instead of getting the person – a woman – she dodged and _ignited fire _with her hands looking fairly angry. _"Bullocks." _he whispers harshly as he started a reaction most commonly called 'trigger happy', there was no other simple explanation.

The woman though, never got shot but ran as she dodged every bullet, which was completely impossible, so he took a deep breath and lets his magic heightens his senses, intensifying every sense and emotion, quite literally helping in slowing the world around him, while the truth was that his body was moving too fast for the world. It was an old magical technique, it was thought dark, which was quite foolish in his mind, and was banned by the ministry. It was a good thing that father loved hogging old priceless and always dark books; the ministry never caught him too.

When he opened his eyes his eyes started to glow a bright blue-grey colour, the world as he knew slowed down, the woman was still in walking pace even with the non-normal overpowered magik at play and he thought that whatever muggles do these days to up their training was too effective.

He didn't ponder very much as he lets his hands point at her and shoot her legs making her fall in slow motion like everything else. He turns around as he notices the many guards that are coming and looks back at the lock. Still not knowing how to release the children he did the most obvious option.

Destroy any complicated mechanism at sight.

And destroy he did, he shoots at all locks that are electronic and – thank the divines – normal ones. He rapidly turns to shoot any incoming soldier, feeling the world returning to its normal pace, or his senses returning to its old dull – though very sharp – state.

He muttered the spell _sonorus _and yells at the top of his voice "Colossus get your tin arse at level five underground section C and take these kids!"

**0o0o0**

Colossus quite literally threw a feral mutant out of the way and stopped as the rest of the team also stopped, he face palmed and knew instantly that _that _was the sign Draco must have meant.

"What's his codename?" Ice-man asked laughing at the well worded demand, liking the new guy already.

"No name." He said when he threw the last soldier at sight so he can follow the same direction. Marvel girl, or Jean Grey levitated some of the guns and snapped them, her control seems to be more accurate lately. The red tinted glasses wearing mutant shot another soldier before he could even come close to them.

"Marvel and Night crawler, move with Colossus and escort the kids to the X-jet, Storm is still in pilot. Wolverine, make sure they get there, Ice-man and me are holding them off here." Cyclops shouted, quite in time as more guards came hurtling down at them.

"Where do they get these guys?" Bobby asks/yells not believing this at the moment as he froze two more pairs, he watched as half the team split up to their destination.

**0o0o0**

"Alright, who's Illyana?" he asks, a blond at the back lift her head up suddenly but brought it back down not wanting any attention to her. Unfortunately, Draco did notice and walked to her.

"You're Piotr's sister right?" he asks. She nods; he places a hand at her shoulder making her look up.

He started reading her mind, and to his relief they didn't do anything to her … _yet_, however they did do things to the older mutants, the woman he was fighting a few moments is one of them. Brain washed, he never knew that was possible without the unforgivable spell, however it seems it was possible in this world without magic then he started to think of more things, what else could they do here? How far did the Muggles of this world advanced?

This only reinforced his desire to search about this world's history.

"I already called for your brother and his friends, so do not worry about anything, I'll leave once he comes."

"Aren't you with him?" she asked looking confused, now that he noticed, she looks like she is seven years old or so, of course she would be confused. He shook his head.

"I only saved him outside and am helping him now; I'm not a good person to be with your brother's friends."

"But you seem nice." She commented, this actually made him pause, who says that? Whoever says that about _Draco Malfoy._ Then it hit him, of course she doesn't know the name _Malfoy, _he doesn't exists in this world. His family must have died a long time ago, or never even started, his great grandparents from both his mother and father's sides were never alive here, _so who cares about you Draco?_

"That would be nice." He hums; his body stiffens before turning once more with his guns, this time taking out two pistols instead of one. He was eye to eye with a blue skinned, red haired and possibly green eyed mutant. She didn't even step in the cell yet he knew immediately of her ill intentions.

"Step out of the cage." He said in Russian, she raised a brow only to launch at him. He dodged the first strike and got the wind knocked out of him with the sudden punch to the guts, making him bend down for a fraction but backing away before another kick to his chin could transpire.

He lets the butt of the gun fall down onto her own head making her twist her body, in a very odd twisted angle that would make anyone cringe, even him, if it weren't for the fact he looked at the Dark lord and his snakes for two summers straight.

Not deterred he instead pulls the triggers, she dodges once more glaring threateningly as she lets her _hands transform into claws._ He ducked away right before his chest was slashed and he still shoots minding the panicking children everywhere, somehow managing to move them away with his cane as he fights the _blue monstrosity_. The claws did manage to strike and injure his left wrests.

Their fight could only be described as a dance, a dance he was rapidly tiring off, feeling his magical reserves diminishing and his disguise wanting to pull back, only reason it didn't was because of sheer stubbornness.

He threw the cane at her like a spear, she dodged smirking at him, only to be surprised to find him smirking back instead. She looks at his hands and found a rope which he pulled making her curse, the cane came back hitting her back with a sharp edge but she wasn't deterred, instead she was getting more into the fight.

He started feeling the aches in muscles he never thought he could ever feel before this day. She was now lashing out making him duck, dodge and counter attack at every possible second.

Defending was a bad idea if you have no base strength, which he defiantly doesn't, even against small opponents. He pushed, punched, deflected many attacks and was glad to notice the children were decreasing from his sight, his cane having difficulty to find more of them to push away.

Then he noticed why that was so.

For one split second he noticed a red head, a man with a cowl, and _another _blue skinned person making him wonder what is the deal with skin around here, steel skin? Scaly skin? Blue furry ones!? It was also the same split second that found him struck at the temple making him grunt in pain and fall flat on the floor with a loud thud.

He detected a hint of silver coming right at his neck and laid himself flat on his back and kicking his assailant with his knees, swiping her by pushing her shin and successfully doing it too. He jumped at that moment yet felt very disorient, the world started to spin and noticed his hold on his shapeshifting skills was getting loose. He groaned but clutched his hands around the cane, he lost the guns somewhere and he didn't even care at the moment.

_"When you are under attack, and you _**will**_be attacked Draco, with no potions at sight to help you. List off the most important thing your attacker holds dear, if none then their weapon. However, if your opponent didn't need a weapon to be deadly," The dark robed man demonstrated this by swiping his hands in the air startling Draco and pushing him out of place, essentially and effectively doing perfect wandless magic. "Then let your magic guide you, she knows how to get you out of a mess, no matter which way she uses to accomplish it." Hid godfather said._

He didn't understand at that time, only now did he understand. Closing off his mind hoping there was enough time to do this, he then opens them to find his eyes glowing anew, he can … feel it in a way, magic that is.

Everyone has a returning point; Muggles would think that it was home for them, some would even have a war zone as their returning point, some with their lovers. Wizards only had two returning points, and it was either their family or magic herself.

He lets her move him, lets her guide him as another barrage of kicks and punches and swipes from a knife came. The new torrent of bullets didn't even faze him as he simply passed it with ease. It was tiring, but it was effective. He then he sees a blue hand, she was telling him to grab it, at that point he couldn't differentiate between anything, so magic telling him to possibly grab the hands of his enemies made him nauseating.

_"Then let your magic guide you, she knows how to get you out of a mess, no matter which way she uses to accomplish it."_

He grabs the hands; he caught the smell of something rotten, sulphur, felt the pressure around his body shifts, then no more.

**0o0o0**

The next time he opened his eyes, he was inside a moving vehicle. He doesn't like the muggle devices much, Wizards had brooms, the floo system, key ports and apparating. On the other hand, three of those options are no longer available until he starts researching on it himself with whatever Arthimacy, schooling and information in his mind to figure out how to re-make them in this world.

He sat up grunting and remarked the fact that his head was bandaged, the temple must have been bleeding at some point. The cane still stiffly stowed in his hands safely. Another bandage on his right arm, which was grazed and not slashed, he runs his mind on possible things that could do this and figured it must be a bullet.

A bandage on his wrest where this time, it was slashed. He didn't get this injured even at the battle of Hogwarts.

"That wasn't serious, the one on your head was." he looks up when he heard that being said, he finds Piotr standing there looking worried, he wanted to laugh, the Rasputines sure knew how to make you feel the irony, both looking very worried and thinking highly of him.

"It feels like I've hit a brick wall then continued to graze it." he mutters and leans on the chair, knowing if Piotr was relaxed than they were safe.

"How did the mission go?"

"It was a success, we even saved some old friends." He said smirking at the thought, he raised a brow then looks behind the giant of a man and finds a trench coated wearing brunette chatting up a storm to the ladies, the most distinctive thing about him though was the eyes. They were all black but the iris, it was a bright red.

"Where am I?"

"You, blondie, are on the Black bird." He turns to find a hairy man using cigar, he wrinkled his nose in distaste and wondered how and why he didn't pick on it before this. This wasn't acceptable, he should always be aware, prepared and on fight, he was drilled with these thoughts by Severus, he made sure to keep it. He should never forget those teachings, paranoid, but only paranoid people survived war with their limbs attached, Mad-eye was the exception.

"Glad to know that the digestive system of said bird isn't filled with acidic liquid to burn me, wait, I should have wished for it, certainly better than looking at you." The mutant growled, Piotr smirked, and he smiles before remembering something.

"What happened to that blue skinny red head?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He kept staring off at the windows, watching as the clouds skim by, this reminded him much of his broom when he played as seeker. It was half a day ago, or so he thinks, since he was stuck in the black bird, the name of the jet. It came to mind that the aeroplane is the flying broom of the muggle world; even the fact that they named it was the same as how the wizards named their own brooms, like his nimbus 2000 still in the trunk.

He needed to learn more about muggle transportation, while he did know they had flying mechanism, he only knew of them for he witnessed one flying inside a muggle meeting room on the top floors.

He still doesn't like riding a plane. However, he liked the fact that he can enjoy the view and still move fast. Turning around he watches the X-men, they were a group of riffraff mutants fighting against their counters who are called the brotherhood of mutants. Both work for the equal rights of their species, while the X-men are using the peaceful approach the brotherhood are using the same methods of the dark lord, it made him grind his teeth not liking that idea.

The idea reminded him too much of the conflict back home, where the light side were the X-men's counter parts as the Death eaters being the Brotherhood. Both fought for the same main idea though conflicted as it was, the statues of secrecy.

It was obvious, the statues of secrecy was being threatened and the dark lord wanted it broken, wanted the muggles –mundane or human, you need to blend in and using _made up _word wasn't going to let him get blend in – to fear them just as how Magneto wanted them to fear mutants. However, Dumbledore wanted to be peaceful with them, just like the mutants wanted for mugg- the mundane, they wanted to live normally side by side.

He can already see that failing and never happening.

He can also see Magneto's take on the whole matter will not help at all, and suddenly he was struck on how the Wizards only one right move was to hide themselves. Yet, it was idiotic to make a full society naïve of the other side, it was like two very skilled assassins, one on poisons and one in blades, living as neighbours. While one doesn't know of the other, the one who knows ignores the first … that is until he was discovered and the assassin feels threatened and instantly kills the ignorant one.

It was a messy situation from the first place and wondered how two assassins could get in it in the first place. He almost laughed when he pushed and remembered he made up said situation.

He shook his head and decided not to involve himself, he wasn't even a mutant, though they may think so, he wasn't. They only assumed he was a mutant, he told Piotr that he could read minds and shape shift, he didn't say he was a mutant … did he? He wasn't sure anymore. He isn't intending to enter in any fight as long as possible, he already joined that scuffle at Russia, and he doesn't enjoy fighting as a muggle, not at all.

Guns were powerful yes but very limited, his spells were arrayed, opened and vast, unlike guns that has the approach of aim then shoot. Spells may be the same, but at least you could think up your spells first, knowing every one of them has an effect, some with wide open attacks while others help in range, some have time delay and most are straight to the point, both lethal and non-lethal.

Not to mention, he hates close range weapon-less combat, already bruises were showing on his skin, luckily he wasn't hit in the face, or else he would've quite literally plopped down on the ground and gave up on life, he was **_that_** vain.

_"You should stop gelling your hair back, it makes you look too much like your father." Daphne Greengrass said scrunching her nose, Blaise snorted but did no other indication that he was listening and kept reading his tome. They were seated in the common room in front of the fire place, Draco lifted his head from his grimoire to stare at her._

_"What is the problem with me appearing as my father?"_

_"I would like to meet Draco, not Malfoy senior." She said huffing and raising her nose at him, he scowls at her making her sigh in aggravation. "And stop that."_

_"Stop what Greengrass."_

_"That! You talk exactly like professor Snape."_

_"He is my godfather." he said flippantly, this made one the first years choke but hid it fast as if he never heard anything passing by the common room. _

_"Dear merlin, this explains everything." Said a disgruntled Theodore looking very horrified with the revelation, all comprehension dawning now like a waterfall swiping any thoughts in his mind._

_"Is there a matter with that?" he asks, though he doesn't sound like it, he sounded irritated, Theodore shook his head and Greengrass huffs once more leaving the boys alone. Draco returned to his Grimoire, though now thinking about what the Slytherin princess said, he was turning thirteen in February and he still tried to become just like his father, it must seem pitiful to everyone who was watching him from afar, maybe it _was _a good idea to stop doing every little thing just like him._

_Though … he will start looking like his mother if he stopped gelling his hair back, all his feminine traces will painfully obvious, he wants to groan, why did that half-blood of a cousin have the Metamorphmagus ability and not him, she was a half-blood! Nevertheless, he started to doubt all this belief of purity, he can never tell anyone about it though, only his godfather._

_His own godfather was a half-blood, and he was much better than his own father in dark spells, more powerful as well. Then there was Potter, he survived the killing curse didn't he. Not to mention Granger, a mudblood who was more inclined to light magic than one would think of, he noticed it whenever they were practicing light spells, she always succeeded in it when muggle-borns were supposed to be much more inclined to neutral spells, their blood stopped them from branching out too much in either side._

_Why were the purebloods becoming weaker? He never dared to ask father, and that was why he asked his godfather to teach him Occlumancy in case anyone tried to read his mind and found out about his doubts, he was a Malfoy, he was the poster image of every dark pureblood in the wizard world and needed to act accordingly and to never trash his family name._

_Still …_

_He stopped flipping the page as he remembered something he once read. It was a wizarding ritual, inside their library, three shelves above ground and two shelves to the right of the grandfather clock. A book on abilities, how to figure what it is, what to do if he has a dormant one._

_He smiles, a very evil and twisted smile at that, it was Blood Magik, since the ancestral home has the ward to stop ministry officials from finding out he was using magic he can do it. Blood magic didn't even need wands most of the time, only … blood … lots of it._

You have to lose some to gain some_, he sighs._

_"Why are you smiling like that." he was pulled from his trance to look at Blaise who was looking at him suspiciously. _

_"Nothing, I just remembered something." he said, his smile a Cheshire one. Blaise didn't believe it but let it go opting to return to his tome, where did he get one? Even his family's library didn't get many tomes._

That was how he actually found out about his Metamorphmagus ability, and unlocked it without anyone knowing, however he lost consciousness and was found later by an elf who calls for his mother. When he woke up after that incident she became very strict with him and ordered him not to tell his father about this at all.

Unfortunately, when he unlocked his shifting abilities he also unlocked his veela heritage, which alerted his father the next week when he came back from his business trip, he was livid, the punishment was harsh, a _crucio _to make sure he understood how idiotic it was for him to do what he did. Then he went on and trained him on how to hold his allure, which was the main reason why he didn't want him to get his abilities until the magical inheritance.

Father did confess he was in mind to put a heritage bind on him, one made to suppress any banshee descendants from showing their powers and the veelas who were desperate enough started to use in the late 1800s.

He did understood later at that summer why his father didn't want him to get his heritage at all, it was when he lost control on his allure …

He grimaced, it was at knuckturn alley that it happened with the company of his godfather and the assailant quite literally got his hands incriminated, turned into charred flesh courtesy of Severus Snape.

He remembered his Godfather's disdain after kicking the assailants head and turning at him looking very livid.

_"When were you going to tell me of this Draco." _He demanded, that was one of the few times he ever saw Severus mad at him.

"It must be very bad what you're thinking about if you're making faces like that." A voice pulled him out of his memories, he looks to the side and noticed the red head he saw at the Russian base, the same one who was pulling away the children along with the blue skinned mutant and the conceding feral one … and lifting things without touching them.

He narrowed his eyes however when he felt tendrils of _something,_ a mental probe that is, trying to touch his head making him growl.

"It's rude to invade someone's mind like that." he said glaring, she didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed and raised her brow.

"I don't like being touched in the head lady." He said then turned to the window, continuing on watching the clouds… they looked fluffy and wondered what it feels like sleeping on it, his mind started to wander as it started to open up doors to old memories, such as when Severus came for his eleventh birthday.

_"You know what this means don't you." He said smiling softly at him, Draco nods still in his nightwear bouncing on his bed. _

_"Of course! I'll go to school with you as my teacher, it'll be wicked, I'll have all year to play with Vince and Greg, your class will be the most fun and I will be the best student of the year!"_

_"Quite ambitious aren't you, no doubt which house you'll end up in." he said chuckling softly, Draco looked indignant as if there was any other. _

_"I'll go to your house uncle Severus, even if you were head of Gryffindor." Severus scowled at that comment, not the best way to describe his loyalty but at least it showed how dictated he was to him._

_"No Draco, don't go there." He muttered making the little boy giggle, the memory started to fade into him in front of the empty train station, his mother was looking very proud in front of the steam engine, his father with the oh so infamous cane that was an icon of their family. He was looking down at him smiling in that way that definitely told anyone who saw it of who he was._

_"I do not doubt that you will make use proud son." He said looking at the back and lifting with his hands, there weren't any people for they came early, hating the rush. His mother totted at him and started playing with his hair trying to put some down but making him grimace and lifting up to look gilled like before._

_"Listen to your uncle now, do not get caught causing any trouble Draco, if I ever get news of you _cursing _someone, I will be most displeased, you know how we pride on never getting caught." His father came back from inside the train and was still smirking, he took out a box from inside his sadly muggle looking outfit, needing to get pass the station to reach her for it was warded from apparating._

_"Take it Draco, this way you will not mess us there." He whispered giving it to him, Draco was very curious as he took it, he looks at both of his parents asking for permission to open it, his mother chuckled at him, and his father grimaced. _

_"Well open it child, I did not order one for you to just hold it." he crouched, Draco blushed and started unwrapping it._

_It was a locket, a silver locket with emerald as decorating stones and showing vines as a design, the word M itched to it. He opens it to find two picture, one of him and his parents, one of a younger him in Severus's hands._

_"To remember us at night." His mother said, pecking his forehead. "Make us proud." His father but only said._

The scene shifted, from the bright and warm filled memory to something more dark, grim, ugly and tortures.

_"No, not Draco! Please not him!" A feminine voice begged, his head was cradled in warm hands, his world blurry, he could see a body not afar, it had long and platinum blond hair, just like his, the corpse belonged to none but his father._

_"Let him go! Please! He's just a child!" the rain was heavy, the crows were flaunting, he could have sworn they were cackling with glee. Mud could be felt underneath them, his dark suit that he always wore now adorned with a hat that was laying a few feet away looking burned. His arms were pained, and he could mildly feel it twisted and broken._

_"He is an abomination, that wretched thing shall die either sooner or later wench." He wanted to scream, yell at someone. _

_"He is a child! He did nothing!"_

_"He did not kill." She was pleading now, with everything she could, she wanted him to live, much longer than she will ever do._

_"He did not, he never killed, he couldn't, please let him live he-"_

_"A monster, he is also a creature, he doesn't deserve to live, and neither do you witch." He heard a splutter, a chocked sob and the strong arms became lose, letting go of him as he witnessed crimson splashed. His eyes widens with horror as he realized another head, half blond half dark hair hitting the ground, crimson sparkled between the strands. She was still breathing, but barely and needed the medical attention._

_"M…M-Mum…" he calls weakly as feet starts to show in his vision._

_"I'm s-sorry …" He then felt his head being yanked harshly as his eyes were forced to look at his tormenter's dark grin. _

_"And you kid, we can do many things with you …"_

Something was wrong, why was he remembering this? He didn't have the time to burry it deeply in his mind, so he was bound to remember it, but why now, why not later, why-

He starts to yell grabbing his head, he lets his head fall to his knees as he clutched to his hair. His eyes glows for one moment and concentrates on the counter attack, he wanted the person who was looking through his mind to feel pain, to know how bad it was to even come close.

Someone was looking through his memory!

Just like he wished, the red head also screams and falls onto the ground, her scream much louder, and he couldn't help but grin maliciously at her. Serves her right, after all he did tell her that he doesn't fancy someone poking his brains, and her actually trying to read his mind was in all honesty …

The biggest mistake she could make.

The doors opened to the room they were sitting and he heard some shuffling, he was yanked by the arm and was forced to stand up, he gazes at who it was and found the same feral man. He growled and yanks his arm away from him and looks back to find most of the team standing at the red head's side.

The one with the visors growls and stood up running straight to him, instead he swings his body to the side and trips him with one leg. The man fell on the floor and he was about to show his smirk when he felt himself get slammed to the floor of the aeroplane and looks up at the one who yanked him but moments ago.

Logan, his name was Logan and he has no memory of his past. However, he will make a whole new sets of memories from him because he will definitely become on his enemy list.

"I told you we can't trust." He looks to the side as the leader, Scott, got up and growling at him, he growls back and pushes the heavy man off of him, no success.

_"You _not trusting _ME!_ She tried to read my mind!" he said in that oddly loud voice of his that he hates, he always did sound like a woman. "I already told her not to, but did she listen, no. I do not take kindly to people looking in my memories." finally with one last push he shoves the mutant on top of him and glares at everyone.

"She was in my mind when she didn't heed what I said." He snarls at her as she starts to visibly less shaky. "Do you enjoy looking at other's memories like that, did your team mates think I wasn't trust worthy enough so I needed a check through." He looks back at the window then back to her.

Guilt was painted all over her face.

"What did you want?" He demands, a flash going through his eyes that made some people very alert of him and started to get in a fighting stance.

"We wanted to know if you were a spy working for the brotherhood." She said defiantly, not showing any fear from her, Piotr started to move between them to stop the fight only for him to stop when he heard Draco's cold and dead laughter.

"Y-You wanted," he lets out another laugh, sounding close to craze but finally had enough bearing to continue. "T-To know if I was a spy for, who are by the way, people who have no tact what so ever to win a debate so delicate that could change the world, for those … those … _dunderheads!_ No Mademoiselle, I never met them, and do not wish to do so." He said then looks at Piotr, his expression steady and emotionless, Piotr didn't know how to react to that, he only met Draco a week ago and already they created a friendship that he didn't want to strain, but him being in a team who distraught him from the beginning wasn't helping at all.

"Nice team you have Piotr." Draco said and gets out of the room, not wishing to stay any longer.

**0o0o0**

They reached a mansion that he wasn't planning to stay in for long, the moment they landed he jumped out of the plane and glares at anyone who even thought of stopping him. Doing a small scan in the room to acquire a map of the place, he made a mental one and learned the direction to the exit.

"Wait Draco," he heard Piotr trying to call him as he walked towards the elevator. He tried to close it before the mutant could get in but was too late and the large man was inside before the doors closed.

"I just want the way out of here Piotr," He said, his mask was on.

"_No attachments, nothing to hold you back, people will not know what you are thinking of, that way they will not have any weakness of you son."_ his father's words. "_Show them how inferior they are by smiling, they will not know how to react but with negativity, sometimes they will lose control and attack, they will become most vulnerable at that point, you can exploits whatever that is you need."_

"She didn't want to do it, Scott needed to make sure."

"This Scott is a lousy prick of a leader."

"He is not Draco and I do not like it that you are insulting him."

"Will, I don't like people going in my mind. I don't like him either, we are both even. If there was one thing I hate Piotr, is someone looking in my mind, when she was looking at it I was forced to look at it as well. Piotr, she made me look at my family, they are all dead." He said, the mask still on. Piotr didn't react much but stopped trying to compel the blond to stay the moment he declared his family's status.

"You never said anything about your family."

"They died, what else must I say?"

"How?"

"Is this an interrogation?" He grimaces, bringing his arms together and crossing them over his chest. "I don't take kindly to interrogations."

"I just want to know …" Piotr looked sincere, and Draco didn't even need to look into his mind to find out if he was truthful or not, he sighs and rubs the back of his head. Letting his hands fall down he leans at the wall and started to think.

"Last time I saw my parents was at my godfather's funeral, someone attacked us and they defended my godfather's body with all they could, I was the only survivor of the attack." He said remembering that day, his scowl becoming deep and feral.

"Turns out the law didn't want us alive, my parents and godfather were spies you see, they worked deep in terrorist cells and both father and Severus were at the top ranks of their organization. They were so good at being spies that the law couldn't tell anymore if they were spies or not, not believing that we were on their side." He said, there was a ding indicating that they reached their level.

"Mother begged the police man not to shoot me. Instead they shot her. However, they didn't want any loose ends you see. I was sent straight to execution, deleted any files about me and my trails, they would have succeeded killing if it weren't for my friends and a man … l' ange de la mort." He trailed, remembering how exactly it was he came here, this was the perfect cover, it may have come out by the fly but it fits and he wouldn't have any difficulty with it, not to mention it was close to the truth after all.

L' ange de la mort … the angel of death.

* * *

**AN:** Can you guess the real story behind Draco's imprisonment? You got a very edited, basic version of what happened.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Remembering the smallest inkling of what happened next was of him trying to get away, the moment the elevator opened slightly he slammed the closing button and slid out of the small gape leaving Piotr behind. He ran outside the mansion to get out as fast as possible.

Was he distressed trying to do so? He didn't know, maybe. Because there was no other explanation of how he opened his eyes just now and found himself in this utterly white coloured room filled with machines.

There was something connected to his hand, to his **_hand!_** He blinked a few times, it was then that his training kicked in making him jump and tugged the machine his hand was connected to, making it wobble dangerously. He froze hoping it doesn't, his breath caught in his lungs as he saw the precious balance of the beeping machine.

It tipped back to its previous possession making him release his breath, a relieved breath was more to the apt discretion.

He took in the room, the room was white, just like a room in Saint Mungo, a hospital. Obviously, Muggles didn't have magic to use a monitoring charm, because the beeping sounded suspiciously like a heartbeat and maybe this was their way to make sure his heart actually kept beating.

What an odd yet useful machine.

There were no other restraints on him but the machine, not hostile. He was dressed inappropriately; they tried to look for injuries. Last thing he remembers, storming out of the X Mansion, and …

Yes, he was distressed and maybe, accidently, used magic to apparate? What other way would he lose consciousness? It was the only form of magic that no matter how much you tried you never get better at it, that's why there was the floo system, brooms and the horrendous knight bus. Or maybe it could be improved, but takes dedication to do it? Like the animagus form.

He never found out his animagus form, because the electives and extra-curricular activities he joined to appease his father.

He was like that bloody Granger, if even worse. They had to give him a time turner to get enough time to do everything and it was oh so annoying.

He paused … did he have his time turner? Maybe it was in his bag or trunk? His trunk! It was in his clothes. Turning wildly he sighed in relief when he found his clothes on the other side of the room folded neatly and seemed to be washed, not to mention his trunk atop looking like a deck of cards with his bag beneath his clothes.

So his things are here, they aren't intending of keeping him hostage. He was about to get up when surprisingly, the door opened making him halt, a nurse came in with some type of tray but not filled with food rather than _chemicals, _oh he hated that part of muggles medicine, he needed to study it in case he was to enter Alchemy at sixth year.

The nurse paused and gasped. She started yelling for someone outside, then she ran towards him pushing him back on the bed and started to check on him exclaiming loudly about things he rather not listen to.

"Where am I?" He bluntly asked, she stopped and tsked at him, _him! A MALFOY!_

"What'cha think where we are? It isn't a five star hotel that's for sure." She said sarcastically making Draco nod dumbly, she somehow reminded him of madam Pomfrey in a way, was it the grab, it must be the grab, they both wore white dresses with a red cross.

"I… city please?" he asked, she paused and looked at him narrowing her eyes.

"New York." She finally answered, Draco blinked a few times and looked outside at the window, it was nightfall and was also snowing heavily.

"Ah … date?"

"Fourteenth of December, only ten days till Christmas."

"Ten days till Yule." He whispers, it somehow slipped his mind, which it shouldn't. His family always hosted the Yule ball every year. The Greengrass family did the Samhain ball which, unfortunately for the children who attended Hogwarts, couldn't attend.

He brings his hands to his head and groans. The nurse seemed alarmed at this and immediately asks if his head hurts. Which yes, it did.

He finally found out what was he feeling the moment he woke up, it was magical exhaustion. That explained pretty much everything, he really must have apparated to get here at a moment of distress and exhausted his magical core while doing so, he _was _using too much magic lately.

A doctor came in and started checking on him. Just like the nurse, he bites out, not that they listened anyways. The doctor sighs in relief but still looks annoyed at something, or maybe a bit confused.

"Son, you've been in a coma for a month." And now _he _was the confused one, it seems it wasn't a magical exhaustion, rather he was in a magical coma, did he really use that much magic? Normally if anyone went through a magical coma they don't usually survive, why did he?

"I, I don't know how that happened." He said honestly. "How did I even get here?"

"A man found you passed out at central park." The doctor said checking the list for something then looking back at Draco. "His name was Phil Coulson, he found you passed out and carried you here, a strong man that guy." He mumbled, Draco was still reeling with the fact that he was in a magical coma, for a month, with no magical assistance or potions, yet he still survived.

"Right, the police officers will come here because in all honesty, you are the most mysterious John Doe we had for a while."

"Er… I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, now would you answer some questions. What's your name?"

"Full name?"

"Yes full name."

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Black." He answered, the man raised a brow at that. "Just call me Drake Black, the rest is a mouthful." He finally said, the man nods and writes down his full name and the shortened one, he would have liked it better if it was Draco Malfoy, but for some reason he wanted it to be Drake Black.

"Alright Drake, do you remember what happened?"

"… I was assaulted?" He question, which was an honest question really, he was assaulted in mind wasn't he, yet he wasn't, what? He shook his head. "Someone tried to hit my head, I ran, I don't remember much else." The doctor hums and writes it as well.

"Home? Family?"

"None, to both." He said looking outside, the man nodded glumly. "Ss I thought, it was a good idea to call for social services."

"What?" he questions looking back, the healer and nurse stopped and looked at him with raised brows.

"Social services, they are people responsible for children's placement. Tell me kid, do you remember everything about your family?"

"Yes."

"What don't you remember?"

"… School? I – I don't remember what I studied, but I know things, I don't know! I know … phones? Yeah phones! And airplanes, and guns and, and someone trying to catch me!" he was acting hysterical, he knew it, but it accrued to him that this is the perfect opportunity. Amnesia, he could act like he has amnesia. It would certainly explain many things, like how he doesn't know about the culture, they wouldn't bat an eyelash to it. How some common knowledge escapes simply because he doesn't know it. They simply think that he forgot.

It was perfect.

"Calm down son, it's okay, you're safe here. Guns?"

"I, there were loud bang sounds, those are guns … right? It could be anything couldn't it." he wanted to pat himself in the back because his acting, though he never tried it to the extreme, turned out to be very skilful.

"That's pretty much all I remember."

"And your family"

"…"

**0o0o0**

Dissociative amnesia, they thought. When he asked they said it was a type of amnesia where the patient loses specific types of information while not being affected at all. It wasn't caused by injury but by trauma witnessing a gruesome crime or a grave accident. It doesn't affect his brains at all, the only real indicator that he has amnesia is those deleted information in his mind.

In his case, it was about anything modern, be it technology or events.

He didn't rebuff the idea, it was actually the perfect cover, it was specific too, and kind of realigns with what happened to him before coming here, so he would act like he had it.

The bad news though, he has to stay for at least a few days and he has to go through social services. If they didn't find his family – which they won't by the way – he would end up in a group home, unless he got a guardian.

After getting enough physical examinations they started with the mental ones, which he passed with ease. The last thing he did was an IQ test on the request of the doctor, the results came in with someone exclaiming his genius. He wanted to groan at that, he didn't need more attention pointed at him. Someone even said he could be on par with Tony Stark and Reed Richards, which he answered by a blank expression.

They started giving him books on modern history and technology, he ate them up not leaving until reading it fully, they were actually afraid of the possibility that he 'forgot' how to read.

Two days later and he was utterly bored, he knew that they wouldn't find any family, since there is no trace of him here, so they were better off leaving him at this group or foster home. The boredom got to the point where he kept reading college texts that some students somehow forgot here and ended up in the lost and found.

On the third day however, came someone to visit him. He was reading 'Dynamic Mechanical Analysis' when the door was knocked and the Dr Jones came in looking chipper.

"Draco, we have good news, you'll be able to get out of the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Really? Am I going to the foster house?" he asked closing the book and sitting straight on the bed, the doctor shook his head, his grin becoming wider.

"No, that's the good news. Remember when we said a man brought you in here?"

"Phil Coulson." Perfect memory.

"Yes, I'm happy to tell you that he signed up to be your guardian until your real family appears." He said and in came a man with a none-descriptive expression. It was here that Draco frowned, not at the man but at the doctor. He wasn't stupid, the wizarding had social service as well, and because his father was high up in the ladder he would sometimes hear on how hard it was to find family members to orphaned or abused children.

And _that_ was with the godfather/godmother system. Not all muggles go through that system and he wasn't listed as someone's godson, so he was bound to be like this most of his life with no one to claim him. How on earth did this Coulson man gained custody so easily?

"R-Really?" he asked looking very nervous at the man, it was then that the man's face broke and showed a smile, it made him look like a kind man. They were both the same height, even though he was younger, the man has receding brown hair, he looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties. His blue eyes however, looked to be cautious, sharp and overly warm, which was quite a peculiar combination if you asked him.

Or it wasn't, it was the eyes of a soldier, so Coulson was a person who has fought and maybe, is still fighting?

"Yeah, gave me a scare there kiddo, I thought you were dead." He said chuckling, the doctor got out of the room leaving the new warden with his ward. Draco tilted his head and frowned.

"I don't know if they told you, but I don't really remember what happened, do you know?"

"Sorry kid, I was with my boss when we found you."

"Boss? What are you working as?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistic Division." He said none pulsed, Draco ran the wordings through his head and realized something about it, the name might be misleading but it has its meaning, he thought it was genius too, because once you shorten it the name fits the meaning.

"SHIELD? I may have lost my memories but I can tell that isn't a normal organization." He said smirking, the man was now grinning at him as though he went through this a lot but he did something differently. "No it isn't, we are more like law-enforcement, for higher dangers."

"Ah … so you're a policeman. That is nice, but why are you taking me in, you must be busy as it is."

"Well, that's kind of my job Draco, I look after people who could be potential threats or allies and either protect them or recruit as their handlers. If they were threats, there isn't much to say in what I do to them."

"…" Draco frowned once more, his brows touching. Why were they watching him? He was only a child with 'amnesia' that they found all of a sudden, unless …

Unless he apparated right in front of him!

He didn't show his emotions at that moment schooling them, fear was gripping him, he needed a way to get away from here. He already saw from some of the mutant's memories what they did to them, and since there wasn't any other explanation to his apparating the government could take him to be tested.

His heart beat was going faster and faster, the heart monitor was going faster as well, he wanted to curse because there was no point now in hiding his emotions. He looks up to Colson's face to see it was back to that emotionless mask. He needed a way to clear himself now.

"Am I a threat? Is that why you are watching me? Did I do something before that I don't remember?" Most of all, did he really lose some memories if this happened? He asked looking frenzied, acting was a beautiful art when used correctly, and doing a mental scan he saw that Phil believed in his act.

"Oh no Draco, it isn't because you're a threat, not at all, you have potential though, and it's coming from an unknown source."

"Excuse me?" he questioned, the man smiled kindly and got up setting beside Draco putting a hand on his shoulder – he didn't flinch, no matter who said it. The man started to talk in a comforting voice.

"You teleported right in our office we were talking to one of our Consultants. Fortunately we found out how you did it, and even more so, we know that no one else can control it _but _you." He said grinning; Draco raised a brow at that.

"Uh …"

"I know this is overwhelming-"

"I know what I did sir," He said monotonously, he was discovered, might as well get the best of the situation, the agent raised a brow at him. "I will tell you my story if you promise to protect me from people." he said, after a few moments he nods taking out his phone – it more advanced than what he remembers – typing in it.

"You know that this will probably dump you in huge trouble, depending on what it is." He said warningly. "Whatever it is you are about to tell me. I must also inform my boss, and to change the fact that you don't really have amnesia."

"No, don't. leave it there in case someone ever looks for the records, this way there will be less reason for anyone to seek me out."

"What are you hiding from?"

"Nothing specific, everyone really. To begin with my story I was running away from my home – it doesn't exist anymore so don't bother looking it up. They tried to kill me, the police, but my friends saved me by transporting me here, wherever here is. I don't know most of what is happening around me, what I do know is that I don't want to catch the eyes of anyone evil who would use what I can do."

"And what is it that you can do?"

"Magic." He answered simply, the man raised a brow at that and Draco raised his head daring him to say otherwise or call him crazy. "I am putting a lot of trust in telling you this you know."

"It does explain how you appeared in front of us."

"Not really, I really don't remember how I reached you." Draco replied sheepishly, the man sighed rolling his eyes, as if this was a normal thing he went through as a routine.

"Anyways, once I got here I found out that my home doesn't exist, _I _don't exist, and nothing I know exists. I decided to lay as low as I could. That didn't work. I just want to live peacefully, if there were any problems with magical nature I will surely help, but I just want peace and quiet." Phil closed the phone and nodded, as if it was what he wanted to hear.

At that moment the, door opened to show a dark skinned man with an-

"Dear Merlin, no! Not another mad eye moody!" Draco yelled jumping on the bed and throwing the blankets over himself. He could hear Coulson snickering and the growing anger of the man he just yelled at.

"Son, you better get up or else we'll arrest you." Reluctantly he did get out seeing the glare that was sent to Coulson who was now hiding his amusement. The man has an eye patch, he was also wearing a leather coat with some weapons hidden underneath, granted he didn't see any but if that man was anything like Moody then there are.

"Sorry, my tutor also had an eye patch … and wore leather coats… and was paranoid." He could hear Phil faintly say _"sounds like Fury alright."_

"We have an offer to you kid. We will sign you in our protection program if you become a willing magical consultant." He said, Draco frowned, thinking that this is moving too fast, shouldn't they be watching him first to determine if he was a good guy or not.

What he didn't know was that he was already cleared from any suspicion, for it was SHIELD that went to the Russian base to clean it up and gather evidence, such evidence concluded the CCTV footage of him saving the Mutant children.

**0o0o0**

After a week of moving and adjusting, Draco finally settled in Phil's apartment, it was family sized so he wondered idly if Phil used to have a consort he was willing to take but never managed to do so. He picked a room where there aren't any knives, guns, cameras and such. It was bare empty when he found it and decided to take it.

True to Phil's word he was pretty much in a protection program, the difference was keeping the same name. His name was given to an organization called STRIKE, a British form of SHIELD, so that they can ingrate him to society by putting documents and such.

Two days into doing so they found out he was a noble, the Malfoy's were after all the nobles of Wilshire, Phil was annoyed that he never told him but it was fortunate that they did find out so that the cover story would be more believable.

Officially, he was now Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Black-Coulson, since he was adamant on not changing his name. Names hold power especially to wizards, denying a name could lead to losing your heritage and all your family magiks with it. If he ever denied the Black name he would lose his Metamorphmagus skill, the same for the Malfoy. He wouldn't lose his veela heritage, that wasn't the family magik, it was his persuasion skills, the magic lacing his voice to persuade and elude others, it was how Malfoys were always successful as politician.

However, they needed to give him Phil's name so they could smooth out the process and no one would dare get him after that. He agreed on the condition that only in official papers would his full name be written.

"Oh, you must be Phil's nephew!" he heard someone exclaim when he got out of the house locking it behind him, he jumped turning around and looking at the person with confusion. She was an old and kind looking lady, she leaned closer to his face bursting his personal bubble and kept staring at him.

Draco fidgeted for a moments vaguely reminded of Professor Trenlway, she finally stood straight looking aghast.

"You poor thing! He said you went through a lot but this! This is too much, here take this." she let her hands slide to her hand bag and took out a bottle of … something?

"Here, drink it and you'll feel much better." she said nodding. She did the unexplainable right then, she let her hands dart out to his face and pinched his cheeks, hard. He would have screamed if it weren't for his high pain tolerance, and the fact that he would lose all his dignity doing so, and he did show how annoyed he looked. She didn't notice.

"What a cute little thing you are, hope you enjoy it here, it isn't homey like your old town but at least it's lively." She said leaving, he glared at her as she walked away, his hand now rubbing his cheeks.

He looks down on the bottle and opened it sniffing, not trusting the lady at all. He was surprised to notice the familiar scent – if faded to the point of oblivion – of Pepper Up potion. He blinks and takes a sip, only to confirm that yes, there was a trace of pepper up potion in it.

"What are you doing that, didn't you know that energy drinks are addictive and bad for you?" came in Phil making clicking sounds with his mouth, Draco spurted what he drank and looked embarrassedly up at him.

"Didn't know that."

"Oh, _amnesia._" He said smirking, Draco rolled his head and stares at the bottle. Were all energy drinks laced with pepper up potions? It was addictive too.

"That lady-"

"Is crazy, don't mind her, I choose this place to live in because the neighbours don't really notice things easily. Luckily enough it's close to New York University." He said, Draco groaned.

The IQ result, when he first got it he never knew how much trouble that it would cause, now though… he was being fought over by universities the minute he went through examinations with Phil's insistence. He said to better go through the finals now then wait a whole year since he knew most answers.

He should have never listened.

"They still keep on calling, I already sent my decline. You are evil." He said mock glaring at Phil, like the mental scan, and then a thorough check later, showed how truly loyal Coulson can be, it only showed that any information he gathered about him went to Director Fury and no one else, not even the _council._

Whoever they were.

"At least you'll go after spring break, you have about three months, it finishes at Mars."

"I'll still be sixteen, and people will still point at me for my late admission."

"Draco-" Phil started but Draco huffed.

"Forget it, I'll go around and explore the blocks surrounding this area. I will not be late, and no, I will not speak to strangers, especially deranged ones who might turn out to be super-villains." He said, Phil gave a long brief on the world of supers, him being a new part of it. Spider-man was fighting them until a year ago, after fighting Electro and getting a Miss Gwen Stacy killed, he seemed to quit. Then came X-men and the brotherhood which he already knew. There were none super-powered people like the king-pin that no matter what, you can't pin anything on him. After that, he learned about Tony Stark and his ascendant as Iron-man, and how about two months ago the stark convention was attacked by an army of robots.

He also talked about projects like the hulk, it was … enlightening, to find out muggles would even dare to go to such lengths for old knowledge, and fail in such a drastic way.

Last but not least – and thankfully _was _the last – was Captain America, Draco knew from that moment that Coulson had a lot of admiration for the man, he even showed him his card collection of him, his comics - which he read – and much more.

Of course, no sane secret agent would give out information, but Draco used a confession charm along with a Confundus one, to make him a bit hazy and confused. He doesn't remember him saying anything about the heroes _but _Captain America, he was reading the comics after all.

Walking through the busy city block he noticed how they really were close to the university with the many students milling about, some going to the shopping district, he decided to go there as well. Yule was but a few days away, he should get Coulson for his kindness and generosity.

* * *

**AN:**-I must admit, I love Phil Coulson, especially in the comics, in the covers he's always in some typical trouble he has somehow got involved in. It's a weird fascination really, so you are going to see him, a lot.

Coulson has literally adopted Draco so that Fury can watch over him and get to him when they need help, and Draco knows that but it's a fair trade in his mind. (having a safe house, a job to pay off your living, someone to rely on when attacked and a large well of information just to consult on magical matters, not even using most of his knowledge, it really isn't a fair trade now that you think about it.)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When he woke up he eyes the clock besides him, he blinks, still not used to the neon lights of the clock. He cursed Muggle's needs for having everything electronic under his breath. He wanted a normal-handle-type clock, did he get it, no.

Phil gave him a smug smile when he gave him the clock, that bastard.

Sighing he slipped from under the bed and somehow, in a way, slid/crawled to the bathroom. After taking a bath and getting ready for the day did he notice the date.

He remembered when it was Yule, Christmas, whatever it is muggles call it. It was a perfect day, unlike the parties he used to go to when he was back home.

_He gave a wide smile at himself on the mirror, opening the desk he took out the gift that he bought for his now caretaker. As he got out he grabbed the cane. When outside he noted the smell of hash browns, something Coulson enjoyed too much._

_Entering in the kitchen, he found it to be true that yes, Coulson made Hash browns, he was singing the familiar tone of captain America at one of his performances. "Merry Christmas, Draco."_

_"You too Phil, I got you a present."_

_"Really, we only knew each other for what, a week?"_

_"So…" Draco said weakly looking down at the small box that he went into trouble to buy it, Phil only smiled kindly and sighed sitting. "Well, I have a present too, so we can exchange it."_

_"We only knew each other for what, a week?" Draco exclaimed mimicking the new care taker, taking out the present and giving it to his new guardian with a smirk, Phil only rolled his eyes at him and took the small box. It was green with silver ribbons, it looked too fancy for a teenager to buy it, however this teen was a wizard that he has adopted about two weeks ago when they found out that yes, wizards are real. He opened it to find five throwing daggers, all of which are designed with vines and snakes on them._

_Phil was surprised by that, he took them out and felt how heavy it was yet easy to carry, he admires it and touches the tips only to draw it fast as blood drawn._

_Draco will never admit it, but he actually persuaded the sales man with his allure to give him the knives, and even then the knives were mutely blank. So he used what he learned in Arts at school to inscribe on them, the first thing that came to him were the vines and serpents. After that he enchanted the ever sharpening spell that you can find in most feather quills, he thought it would be perfect for the knives._

_The last was a summoning charm that only activated when at distress keyed to Phil's aura, the man will not know it, only when he really needs it will the knife be found in his palm._

_"Where did you get this?" he said giving Draco a calculating gaze._

_"Midtown?" Draco gave an innocent smile at that. _

_"How?" Phil wasn't sympathizing, great now he had to admit. _

_"The guy may have kept flirting with me, so I decided why not." Alright a lie was still present._

_"A guy was flirting with you." Phil said in a monotones voice, it seems as if he was worked up with the idea. Draco wondered if he was okay with same sex relationship, alright so he might be, then why was he on edge._

_"Is there something wrong?" he questioned the agent, the man took a moment to think over what he was going to say and finally made up his mind. _

_"Since I am going to be your legal guardian, you are to tell me immediately when someone is sexually harassing you." Draco spurted whatever food he got in his mouth and gaped at Coulson._

_"Excuse me?!" he shrieks. Coulson raised a brow at that. _

_"One of the descriptions of your magical powers was allure, sometimes you can't control it. If anyone was to harass you, you are to come immediately to me, I will take care of them."_

_"You are taking this too seriously." Draco grouched. _

_"On the contrary, I am your guardian, and that means in every way other than blood. You are in all essence my responsibility as if you really are my nephew. I don't like the idea that someone wants to use my nephew in that way."_

_"I-I … B-Bu- he didn't even- … Fine!" he grumbles continuing to eat the hash brown, he stares at the present that Phil gave him and wonders what's inside it. Phil took out something else from the small box and it was a small phial filled with golden liquid, he crooks it open only for Draco to yell at him not to._

_"What, why?"_

_"Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. Quite hard to brew and even harder to find, very addictive if taken in large quantities and continuously but once you drink, you will have a streak of good luck for a short amount of time, likely an hour."_

_"If it's rare, why are you giving it to me?" questioned the agent, Draco didn't want to answer, but he felt like he owned the man. He did read his mind, looking to see if he was to exploit him in any way, only to find out that the man was serious in taking him in and protecting him if he were to do his own end of the bargain. You rarely found any honourable men and here was one right in front of him, he just wished to show his gratitude in some way and this was the way._

_"I was a potions' apprentice, my godfather was a potion's master, youngest potions master in the century to boot. We were aiming for me to break his own record … anyways, Felix Felicis was something I perfected to pass my tests." He said not really giving the real answer, Phil gave him a knowing smile but didn't comment on it._

_Letting go of the fork, Draco's hands went instantly to the small box that Phil had given him, it was wrapped in blue paper and red ribbons, Captain America theme. Draco still didn't comment on the obsession, he noticed it going around at the shopping area that he went to, some sell comics while others souvenir, however in small quantities, barely there. Opening the box slowly he found a necklace inside._

_It has the unmistakable sign of Shield, he stares at it for a moment and then looks at Phil._

_"Clearance, usually it's a card for the agents. However it is much easier and more hidden for the children of our employees to have this in case of emergency. It sends a stress signal if you were attacked, you have to press here twice," he said standing up and showing him the area. "It also gives you access to a safe house, but it doesn't let you gain entry to the more secretive areas. Yours however, does because you are a consultant."_

_"Do you give this to every employee with kids?"_

_"No, only ones who are high in Shield's roll pay. I'm basically third in command, if anything were to happen to the director and his assistant I'm in control. Every necklace is programmed on the guardian and role." Draco smiles at this, Coulson was taking this really seriously, it kind of reminded him of Severus, if it were for the safety of his house he would take it upon himself protecting them to the point of endearment, of course no one told him that._

_"Thanks, I guess." He said and looked at the other side, he raised a brow at this and looked up at Phil once again who pretended to eat his breakfast. _

_"Really, a dragon, am I twelve?" It was inscribed to the other side, the dragon's head sprouting out raising it to show its might, its wings were opened up as if ready for flight. However from down towards were complicated Celtic designs, mimicking smoke or the bottom of a tornado._

_"Well, we had to disguise it you know, shouldn't give our enemies any signs of SHIELD, and this kind of felt perfect for you."_

_"Nice to know Phil, really nice to know." Draco said smiling fondly at it._

_"Really uncle Sev, am I six?" asked a newly eleven year old Draco who looked up at his godfather. The man infuriatingly smiled at his godson._

_"It is a holster Draco, it is to hide your new wand."_

_"It's inscribed with dragons! Coloured! I'm old not to have all my pictures coloured, and I am too old to have decorations on everything." The stuffy eleven year old whined, the older man didn't say anything but smile down at him._

_"Nice to know Draco, really nice to know."_

**0o0o0**

Seeing as he only has three months before university, he started to read up on every magical book he could find in the trunk, there was a lot. Entering it he found that it was the size of a mansion, only then did he believe that the elves packed everything he owned here. There was a room for personal effects and it was there where he found his Nimbus 2001.

Finding it he started to formulate a type of rune that will only react to his magical core. It was in all essence, a shrinking and Engorgement charm. All it does was that, shrink and enlarge. So that he can carry it everywhere, you never know when something will happen, and he isn't taking that chance.

_"Paranoia is a lovely disorder."_ His mother once said, he isn't going to disagree. Then took the second step, it came from looking at the chain of the necklace Phil gave to him. He decided to take an already large chain and connect one side to the top of the broom, it was tricky but he managed it. Then the other side of the link would be like a climbing hook, a strong unbreakable one, one that doesn't break the moment he falls on the broom and has to carry him from thousands of feet above ground.

It will connect to his pocket, so that even if the broom was shrunk it would go there.

The final product was a marvel, he somehow, in a way, didn't make anything explode. Granted he was now a Rune's master, but still, he was a new one who didn't have the time to have fun back at Hogwarts with it.

He then remembered the one thing that he promised himself to make, the Elisha Haydon Collier revolver's bullet conjuration barrel. That wasn't the best name was it? But it explained what it was. He took out the revolver from the cane and decided to just leave it outside from now in instead of stuffing it inside the already thin and lithe cane.

He sometimes wondered how his ancestors even managed to fit it there in the first place.

Looking at his pistol he couldn't help but marvel at it. It had an ebony handle, the metal was gleaming and shining right under any light. The words _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ writing on it, it meant _Purity always concurs_, he likes to think it was the purity of the heart now, not blood. It was true after all. The words were surrounded with vine inscription, working as a border.

It was a beauty, and now it was his turn to make it even more efficient.

He took out the barrel and noticed that already there were runes inside it, how? He didn't know, but looking at it he can tell it was a silencing rune, and it wasn't a normal one, it was connected to intentions, so it will be silenced if you wanted it to be so.

It was brilliant, and he wondered who from his ancestors did it.

He shook his head, he started working on the rune that he wanted. It was basically a conjuration type of rune, it would conjure more bullets inside the barrel only when it was fully empty. Doing that part was easy, it was the part where he wanted specific bullets to appear.

He hates limited weaponry, magic fixed that with its variety of spells for all needs. So why couldn't bullets be the same. Making bullets that exploded as it reached its target, or none lethal and only made the person sleep or unconscious.

He gave up on that and thought that he will work on it later. He only succeeded in turning the bullets from none-lethal into the normal ones. It was a start.

When he stopped he noted that almost two months passed until he finally finished. He must have been working on auto pilot for the two weeks, eating and showering, not to mention sleeping, while thinking about his work all the time, not noticing the world outside.

Looking out the window he took in everything that changed, the snow started to melt, and the weather was now warmer and more humid and airy at the same time.

When he finally got out of the room he found Coulson staring at him blankly.

"Er…"

**0o0o0**

_Coulson household rules:-_

_1-You may sleep any time till four AM, but you must always take eight hours of sleep.  
2-Always be home before ten at night. No questions.  
3-If I was in a mission you are to always be alert.  
4-If you were to meet any super villain while outside you are to send a distress signal.  
5-Don't open the door to anyone but trusted people. Especially if they didn't know the signal.  
6-If you have a project you must make a detailed work schedule _**with **_break times.  
7-No girlfriends or boyfriends above your age by four years until you are twenty one.  
8-No explosions.  
9-Hide anything magical from any one, I can't start explaining whatever you may do.  
10-Consultant work will only be brought by me – Phil.  
11-If I didn't see you for three days straight with no glimpses, I retain the right to ground you from experimenting._

"Really Phil, you had to write some rules." Was what he said the next day after finishing up the projects that he had.

"I can't let you do as you wish with no rules." Was the none-pulsed reply. It made Draco roll his eyes but accept, he wouldn't be caught breaking any rules anyway.

"What about you, you go for some missions and disappear for two to four days. That isn't fair."

"You are a teenager Draco; you can take care of yourself in two to four days. I am a grown man; I can take care of myself in two to four days." He said, and looking over the list one more time, he makes an 'aha' sound and take the marker one more time. Draco groans.

_12-After every magical project you must have a week long break or more before starting a new one. No questions._

"And I'll know when you don't follow any rule."

"I hate you." Draco simply said, the agent smiled as he went straight to the living room and opened the television.

Between all the technological advances, Draco loved both the television and internet. They were both so informative, and no, he was not addicted, but who can't himself on sitting for hours on end in front of the devices? That person is mad.

And pizza, because it is the most delicious pie he has ever taken.

At the end when he was online he found the one thing that made him shake in his place, instantly he went straight to his guardian who raised a brow at this. "I never really thought about this. You'd have a very unstable schedule." He said, Draco blankly stares at him until the man gave an irritated sigh.

"Alright."

"Yes!" What he asked was online courses. It was the perfect solution, he can start his studies immediately and still have time for his own, he might as well finish years of studying in two months without any problem, no one would drag him down in speed and he will have the degrees that Coulson seems to be obsessed about.

A PhD, he was aiming for the highest degree, it was like an O at OWLs and NEWTs, right? So it shouldn't be that hard. Not at all, when he said that Coulson stared at him for a long moment then went away going back to his paperwork, he faintly heard him comment on geniuses and wizards.

At first he must admit, building a foundation in the subjects that he choose was hard even with his photographic memory, but the first month with solid foundations and he started to branch out faster than he has ever did before.

He found that Physics was just like Arthimency. He gained an O in it and it was easy, he also found out that their NEWTs in Arthimency was the same level as the PhD here in the universities, he only needed to get a hang on many other theories before really continuing.

He started to enjoy it when he found about how it explained nature and life. Just like how Arthimency explained Magic as a whole. They never took lessons like that in Hogwarts, so it was nice to learn something _new_. He then scrunched his nose at that, how come Muggles found a way to explain life while _they _didn't. Never mind that, he doesn't need to think about it anymore.

So when spring break finally ended and he was supposed to go to the university, he has already finished years of study and only needs one more month to get that PhD. Coulson when he saw that resigned himself at the fact that he will always look after geniuses.

"Why are you so hard pressed on that comment?" Questioned the blond, Coulson after a moment of thought asked him if he knew Tony Stark. Draco knowing far too well how famous that man is, as if he was the Harry Potter of the Muggle world, gave him a really blank look.

"Right, I'm his handler."

"You? Iron man's handler." He whispered, Colson cursed loudly looking at his expression.

"Of course you'd be a fan boy; next thing I know is that you'll ask me if I can introduce you two to each other." Draco blushed at the nation and huffed turning around crossing his arms.

"It does not really matter _Uncle Coul_, I can make a magical equivalent of the arc reactor if I put my mind into it." this made Coulson stop for a moment. First because for the first time since bringing Draco here he called him that name, it showed trust that truthfully, he thought Draco will never give to anyone. Secondly was because of the statement the blond said.

"Really?" He was about to ask if he would for them only for Draco to subdue him.

"Yes, however it will not work in non-magical areas, it will affect electricity. Electricity and magic are two opposites that will cancel each other unless you can make a shield surrounding magical items in a technological area, or one that surrounds an electric device in a highly magical concentrated area. Not to mention the fact that the closest thing came from the Norwegian wizards, so it's a far cry to what I can."

"You're a genius. You can do it, _if you put your mind into it._" Phil said, Draco only raised a brow and huffed looking at his arm, looking at the slashes wrist he had.

Draco didn't say a thing. Tracing the scar for a few moments then, with his shifting abilities, made it unmarred and flawless, too pale of an ivory to be real. Unfortunately that was his real skin colour.

"I may do many things, but I'm not a god. This needs a dozen Wizards and Witches to work on, not one. Even if I committed my life to it." He whispered and left. He didn't speak to him for a week.

**0o0o0**

It was after that week that he received a gift from Coulson apologizing for his rude question, finally figuring out why he made the blond angry. He found a wrapped case that has _dragons_ on it as decoration. He rolled his eye at it and picked the note that was on top of it.

He noticed the absent smell of hash browns or Twinkies dipped in some kind of sauce that Phil collects, even doughnuts that the man was so infamous of hording. No coffee but tea could be smelled.

So he picked up the letter and read it.

_"Dear Draco, I figured out why you were angry at me for the past week and I want to apologize for not thinking of what I was saying. It must be hard being the only and last wizard in the world, and having someone to remind you of that is insensitive._ _So I bought you something you always stare at when we go out. I got it on sale" _not to self, when Coulson gets a deal in the market, it means he intimidated someone, Draco mused.

_"The seller was very helpful. I hope to hear you play later when I come back home._ _I have a case in New Mexico. Some Shield agents well come later to pick you up and take you to the base for you to consult in the matter, a magical hammer seems to be stuck in the middle of the desert and no one can pick it up. It appeared after two disturbances in the energy fields, both looks like the same disturbance you caused when you came here to earth. It might be a lead." _That was interesting bid of news.

_"There's also a crazy man that was admitted to a hospital calling himself Thor."_

Thor? The lord of thunder and lightning, lord of the storms? The wielder of Mjolnir, the hammer that can only be picked up by one who was worthy, yes that Thor, of course the legends turns out to be true in this world, of course.

He sighs, it seems that he needs to dig out all his magical history and mythology books on the matter. It is located in the deepest darkest parts of his trunk, so he might as well be sleeping there before he could find it.

Looking at the wrapped case, he spells the wrappings away only to pause. His hands slow and shaking moves to it, opening only to show the most beautiful item he has laid his eyes on before his wand and cane.

It was a sleek black ebony violin, ironically and luckily with silver vines incrusted on the handle and front. Like that of the Malfoy family.

He forgives Phil.

* * *

**AN:** Hey, this was meant to be a Christmas fic, but the truth of the matter is that I don't celebrate it, so it passed without me noticing. I never ever saw real snow never less celebrate Christmas.

Did you guys see Age of Ultron trailer? Of course you did who didn't?! OMG I'm already in love with it!

The only thing I am going to criticize about it was the fact that it was Ant-Man who made Ultron not Iron-man. This mistake happened again at the animation movie Young Avengers. I don't know why I watched that movie.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This is … very accurate." Commented Coulson as he read the report that Draco has written, it was after two days did Phil come back from the mission at New Mexico and Draco was quite amused by what happened, and amazed, he will always be amazed at everything this world offers.

He was still laughing at the part where Thor absolutely ignores Phil and grabs his lady flying away, it was hilarious the emotion that the stoic man showed from his usually expressionless face. You wouldn't find it unless you lived with the man for a long time.

"The Director applauded me with my definite and accurate description, to have too many sources both magical and from SHIELD under my disposal and giving out theories on the power behind the bridge alongside with Miss Foster's own research, it was the magical equivalent of the theory that is in Arthimency with a guide to it. He looked pleased."

"The director doesn't show his emotions you know."

"All my life I have lived with expressionless adults, you learn how to read them." He said smirking as he took a sip from his tea then went back to play a small tune on his new violin. The man watches him as he practiced and only spoke when he finished.

"There's something there when you play." Coulson commented.

"It's the magic of music. I'm not really surprised that you can tell, only people with disciplined minds can feel it, even if you weren't magical." He said happily playing another tune.

"You mean you can really entrance someone with your voice? Like those fantasy stories." Coulson questioned looking baffled, Draco clicked his tongue irritated. He looks up and glares at him.

"No, that's melody magic. It relates to your voice cords, meaning you are born with it, to use only your voice without the help of an instrument. Mostly mer-people are born with it, named Sirens, some other creatures who can speak also has it. You have to have an efficiency in music magic as well to start using it. It's like … being double jointed, you need double jointed bones to start doing those strange dance moves that you showed me." it was a surprised when Coulson showed him his deficiency, although it couldn't be really called that.

The man doesn't use it much, he doesn't like being the center of attention and that was perfect for his career as spy, Draco still marvelled at it because there weren't many witches and wizards to begin with, the only deficiencies that they know of were the heritage abilities that they gain or Metamorphmagus, even natural Occlumence.

"I see, so you have efficiency?"

"No, yes, er … I'm part Veela, not half mind you, lesser. I have melody magic, my voice has … er … allure, I can allure anyone with it. Because of that I can use magical music." He said blushing, the man nods and returns back to the well and too-long-for-a-teenager-to-write report.

Only to hear a loud laugh, making him look up to find a familiar archer.

"Oh god, did you do something for Shield to give you kids to handle, Coulson?" the man with the sharp blue eyes said laughing loudly, he was blond, average of height however massive in shape for he was well toned and showed it with his sleeveless shirt, at least he wasn't Piotr-toned. Draco stared at him for a long moment before looking back at the blank faced Coulson.

He gulped, noticing that truly this time the man has blanked his face from any emotion, he didn't let anything at all show. It startled him. So he got up taking his violin with him.

"I'll be leaving uncle Coul. If you need more consultant matters you know where to find me." He said leaving the two men behind. Agent Barton gaped at him and kept staring as he left then turns at his uncle.

"Uncle! Since did you have a nephew?!" Was what Draco hear from behind him. He reached the quinjet area so he can fly down only to find a man going down from one of the machines. The man was old though had a youthful face, his hair was a dirty blond with some wispy white, he was a bit fat but not overly so, it meant that he doesn't live in poverty.

When the man came closer he stops as he finally figured out who was the man. He was Erik Selvig, a man who conducted research on Astrophysics for about a decade now and is currently an adviser to one leading scientist called Jane Foster.

_He _wanted to be an Astrophysics scientist, and he read up on everyone on that field. So when he noticed him he brings his hands in his pockets and conjures paper and pen running to him.

"Dr Selvig." He yells as he came closer and panted when he reached, he take out the piece of paper with the pen. "Can I have you autograph, I'm currently on my way to get a doctor in Astrophysics and have read every research you have written including the first researches that Miss Jane Forster wrote." Draco said a bit excited, Dr Selvig was surprised about this and turns at the agents who didn't respond at all.

"Sure, I can, what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"You're Dr Malfoy? Your papers has been published a few weeks ago hasn't it, I've already read it. It's quite interesting and you have taken the aspects that most scientist never research about it. Your theories are also sound, I was thinking about testing them once I have the time as well."

"You read my research?"

"Of course, it's turning the field right now, best word to describe it is that it's revolutionary. Though the basic ideas are of the Italian renaissance era it still surpasses most of the modern ideas of today. Also, everything you written about multiple dimensions was accurate, however to do anything you were hoping to do needs a lot of energy, that surpasses even that of nuclear standards" Dr Selvig said smiling at him.

Draco couldn't help but blush, he didn't know that, it was a normal Astronomy research that a fourth year usually writes. So it means that Astronomy studies in the wizarding world was superior to that of muggles. The mention of dimension travel was sound because he experienced it, it needs a lot of energy yes, after all Death sent him here, that must surpass Nuclear.

"I, thanks I guess it means a lot." He mumbles, the man chuckles but noticed something he didn't before.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, I'll be seventeen this summer."

"You're young, I started my own studies when I was about twenty five. Your parents must be proud."

"I am proud of him, true." Was the sudden reply, Draco turns around to find Phil coming closer with Director Fury behind him, and a woman with a board and an ear piece talking to it as she follows.

"Dr Selvig, I see you met one of our wards here in Shield. We were hoping you two would work together but as you see Draco hasn't gotten his certificate yet." The one eyed director said. Draco rolled his eyes at him and pulled the violin case on one shoulder.

"I got a master."

"Not a doctor. Until then I will not let you do anything dangerous." Phil said in his _I am your babysitter/guardian so listen to me _voice.

"Yes uncle Coul."

"Now, since you are finished here we can take you back home. I know you're biting to write more of those researches that I can't understand." Phil said grabbing his shoulders and moving him towards one of the quinjets, Draco twists a bit so he can see Dr Selvig and waved at him, the man smiled and waved back. As they rode the vehicle Dr Selvig turns around to look at the director.

"Why is he really here? I can't believe that a top secret organization will let a teenaged move around with no watch."

"No we do not. He is agent Coulson's nephew, he also has irregularities since the day of his birth."

"A mutant?"

"No, even far more irregular than the X-gene, it doesn't even show on his physical exams if he has one. No, it's a force form the outside, he's more like your friend Thor."

"So he's an alien." Dr Selvig tried to find out, Director Fury only smirked and shook his head.

"That's the surprise. He is one hundred percent human."

**0o0o0**

"However when you couldn't gain a source of power larger than that of a nuclear bomb none of what I written could be possible." Draco tried to explain to the blank faced agent, Phil after a few moments shook his head but smirked.

"I think I get it. At least everything _but _the equations."

"Come on, it isn't hard!" Draco huffs and sits back on his chair, he gave up saying even more, Phil after some deliberating nods and asks.

"Tell me about your home? Were there special people like we do here?" He asks, Draco narrows his eyes as he looked outside and nods sighing.

"Yes, I'm pretty much special but not powerful. If the ministry ever found out about me they would have locked me up somewhere and did examination on me until the day I die. That was why I wanted to be an Unspeakable, they are all immune against the ministry. Metamorphmagus are very rare, and are only found in the dark bloodlines, Veela ancestry is also rare, male veela's more so, but I'm partly veela so they wouldn't care about that much." he hums thinking even more.

"Oh yes, there are also Animagus."

"Animagus?"

"Yes, they are people who can turn into their animal spirit. The first thing you need to do is meditate and enter your mind along with your soul to find out what is your animal spirit. Then comes the process of turning into one, it's hard and you always need someone to be with you if you are turning. There is a possibility that you could turn into your spirit and stay stuck in an animal's mind, which is wrong because you are supposed to be a human in an animal's body."

"Can you turn into one?" Phil asked curious, Draco hollowly laughs at that.

"No, I'm not powerful. Not to mention I'm a metamorph, I can already turn some parts of my body into animals, which shortens the probability of me being an animagi."

"But you didn't try. How will you know if you didn't try to find out?" Phil asked, Draco stops and stares far away at that. He never did try did he, he already put it in mind that he was too weak to do it. He also didn't want to be an animagi because he needs to sign up at the ministry, then they would have find out about his other abilities.

"Well … you should try, it would be amusing to find out what's your animal spirit."

"You can find out as well, but you can't turn into it."

"That's alright, I'm used to seeing others having super powers, magical in your case, or just plain power."

"You're saying that as if you don't have power." Draco commented, Phil raises a brow at that making Draco frown. "You have a lot of power, it's the way Slytherin thinks. You know a person from all circles, that's a power all on its own. If you need help you know who to go to, if you need something you know who to go to. You got intelligence as well, you work high in an organization that can overrule other law enforcement. If ever you were to be on the run, you know where you can hide, how to hide and how to survive. That is a power Phil."

"I never thought about it like that. It's just my job."

"People usually don't, only business men think like that, or maybe director Fury. Haven't you noticed that the only people you can never catch have-"

"Political power and friends in high places." Phil said, making Draco nod.

"However friends from the lower side of life are also very helpful."

"It's nice to know that I'm powerful."

"That makes me start thinking, _how _many people do you know?" Draco asks, Phil smiles a bit and stays quiet for the time until they reached their area. Once they reached the apartment Draco goes straight to his room and thinks on his animagus.

He digs out his trunk from his pants and enlarges it, opening it he goes inside and the first area he goes to was the library.

There he kept searching for an hour until he finds the books necessary for the transformation and comes out.

Only to realize it's dinner time.

"Shit." He runs again back to the dinner room and sits down smiling, Phil comes out carrying two dishes and sets them at the table for the both of them.

"You're late."

"Thought you didn't notice." Was Draco's weak reply, Phil loves food, breakfast food mainly, but still he loves food, he wouldn't dare interrupt with his meal times and incidentally he doesn't eat unless everyone was on the table.

"I notice everything."

"You know that isn't something you should tell someone Phil."

"No uncle Coul?"

"I will call you as such when you are not disturbing." Draco all but commented as he took out a book and started eating while reading.

**0o0o0**

He was drifting, he didn't know why. Not until he willed himself to open his eyes. Everything was slow yet fast at the same time. He was falling … but he wasn't scared. He can see the ground as it comes even closer to his face yet he isn't falling any faster than that of a bird.

It was more like a leisurely stroll, but in the sky. Can that even be possible? It was, he was experiencing it isn't he? He took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air coming inside him. Surprisingly he felt some heat inside of him.

Then he woke up.

Draco took a deep breath after that experience. It was one of the ways to discover what your animal spirit form is. To enter your mind scape while you are asleep, you can get a clearer view of what you are than the normal meditation, yet the down side was that you will be in a heavy trance. If someone tries to awake you, you will not awake.

Blinking he got up feeling woozy and stumbled his way to the living room.

Only to find that old annoying archer standing inside.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, the archer jumps and takes out his bow and arrow pointing them at him, Draco only looks at him irritated.

"This is Coulson's apartment." Barton all but said, Draco stares at him for a moment as if he said the most obvious thing in the world, which actually was.

"Oh shit, so you weren't joking when you called him uncle." Barton chocked for a moment. "You mean you really are his nephew. God I should have noticed, you both have the same eye colour." That was surprising, he didn't notice that before, but now that he thought about it, they did have the same eye colour, the same shade of grey. Maybe that was why he trusts the man, he has the same eyes as his father, maybe he saw Phil as a father figure, or a replacement of his own one who he witnessed his death.

It was unnerving finding himself trusting someone eerily so just because they reminded him of his family, what if he met someone else who reminds him of family and turns out to be an evil man who wants to use him.

"Is there any other reason for me to live here?" Draco grouches not really asking as he moves to the kitchen, but wanting to change both the subject in the conversation and in his mind. Barton followed him.

"I thought you two were just trying to play with my mind or something."

"Now answer me Agent, why with all the technology which can entertain us would I play with your head. I bet that it's broken and old, a sad and pitiful combination that can be fixed with some mind exercises."

"I'm here for Coulson." Barton evaded wanting to change the subject. Draco irritably sighs entering the kitchen, the normal smell of pastry wasn't wafting indicating that Phil hasn't come back yet.

"He is still on the carrier of a copter still cooped up doing whatever the hell he does. Maybe he is still gathering some agents for his new team, where does he find them? It is a tasking job working for shield, if you asked me."

"Well I didn't, and it's fun."

"For you pitifully dull and small minds it is. Risking your life on a daily bases for minor intelligence, memorizing what could be considered a mini phone book for protocol, the weapons."

"What's wrong with the weapons?" Barton asked defensively, a little too defensively. Draco smirks, not telling him of what he really thought about the weapons.

"How old are you by the way, you look fifteen." Draco's eyes twitched a little at that comment but answered. "I'm sixteen, turning seventeen this summer. I am also legally emancipated, so I can file a law suit against you if I want."

"Like you can catch me doing something." Barton scoffs at the thought.

"Have you not broken in this apartment, I know for a fact that Phil doesn't give his keys to _anyone, _he doesn't even trust me with the keys of some rooms. There are cameras everywhere as well; I can take out some footage proving that you broke in." Draco says while taking leftovers out of the fridge and heating them in the microwave.

"Fine, just tell him that I brought what he needs for later."

"The reports should be on the second drawer right."

"How did you-" Barton was about to ask but stops seeing Draco's raised brow. "You know, never mind. _That's why I stopped dating that woman with the kid." _he mumbles the last part, luckily Draco didn't hear it or else he would have started a whole conversation about him being a grown up.

"Tell me they started training you?" started the archer as he sat down, Draco grumbles setting the plates on the table. "Why would they train me?"

"You're an agent aren't you?"

"Excuse me? No I'm a consultant." The teen was now starting to think that he sounds like a broken record, he was sure that he said all of that before at some point, and he hates repeating himself.

"Don't believe it."

"Don't need to," countered Draco. "I can't even talk about it."

"Level six?"

"…" he was a level seven consultant type, there was an agent type but truthfully he already read everything from Fury's and Phil's minds without them noticing, he could be considered a level ten.

"Right, can't answer, forgot about that."

"Just know that I work with serious things." The teen mutters, making the archer laugh.

"Don't we all?"

"Well, Phil has more jobs. I only consult on specific matters," like every magical artifact they manage to get their hands on, where the hell do they get them. "And sometimes write up theories to explain everything, inventing some new ones on the long run." He was in this for a few months, months! Dear lord the unspeakable teams can learn a thing or two from Shield.

"Did you cook this?" he asked sounding amazed, Draco frowns for a moment the nods.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Wr'ng?! n'thing!" the archer said as he shovelled food inside his mouth, Draco was now sneering at the evident disgust the man was showing, no etiquette at all, the wizard shakes his head and eats his breakfast, it wasn't good at all because it's leftover. He never tasted leftovers before coming here but the concept made him want to barf when Coulson explained it to him.

"The food isn't even that great." He commented idly taking another bite, the archer somehow managed to swallow the boulder of food inside his mouth and stares at him as if he was crazy. "Dude, it's like a chef cooked this."

"It's leftovers."

"Still tastes good! Don't knock food man, just don't."

Draco wrinkles his nose and then shrugs. Maybe it was true, it was delicious, but he was so used to elves cooking that he didn't find it as delicious as Phil and Barton make it out to be. His mother made him cook when he was nine to make his potion brewing skills better, it was like that at first though, later on it was a mother and son bonding activity.

He remembers her fondly at those times.

_"Draco, add butter first!"_

_"But why" the small boy whined, the mother shakes her head and then leans on him, her mouth close to his ear whispering. "Or do you enjoy burnt food, what we cook today is what we eat." The boy's horrified eyes was answer enough as he listens to her instantly adding the butter to the utensil. He didn't see his mother's secretive coy smile._

"- and that's- rats, got to go now. When Coulson gets here tell him that the reports are there."

"Yes sure." He didn't know Barton was talking to him the whole time, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

**0o0o0**

He was back in that dream, he was still flying, so he must be some type of bird if that were true. He stretches for a moment trying to get a feel of the air, then to feel his wings, surprisingly it was leathery, he thought that he would feel the soft furs on his back instead of … leather?

Were there any flying birds with leather? Or maybe just a flying anima, or an animal that can jump high jumps, a bat?

It must be a bat, what else was there.

Though he felt huge, so he was a huge bat.

He was about to explore more when he heard the television work. Opening his eyes he was looking straight at the large TV screen in the living room. His attention was now on overdrive and thinking on who it was inside the apartment this time, it seems using this meditative technique was a lot more troubling than he thought if many people can sneak in on him.

His heart was pounding loudly until he realized what was on the screen. It was an episode of Supernanny. He sounds a huge aggravated sigh.

"Phil."

"They only put it once a week!"

"Dear Merlin Phil, can you watch something else, all I see are whining children."

"Then you must be looking at the mirror kid." was the sarcastic reply, Draco didn't comment on that, he did whine.

"Fine! At least wake me up before putting this on!"

"I tried, I've been watching for two hours now." the man said smirking at Draco's widened eyes. The teen shook his head and sat up straight looking outside, true to words it seems to be night time right about now.

"What type of flying animal has leather wings?" he suddenly asks, surprising the shield agent who thinks deeply on it.

"Dinosaurs."

"Goddammit Phil."

* * *

**AN: **Since everything has been written about this in the past chapters I'm going to explain now that the Harry Potter story line is canon till book four. Where the story changes what if Draco turns out to have doubts about blood purity and his family and friends had them before him. After book four Voldemort didn't wait for a year to reappear, but instantly started attacking, and that's why Draco was working as a spy earlier than usual.

It stayed like that for two years until his fall, meaning that the Deathly Hollows events were forwarded to book six. That's why Draco is younger in this story, I just wanted a young Draco! Is that something bad! That's why they called for social services, he looks younger than sixteen. That's for anyone who didn't understand the story line until now.

I hope I'll write something much better and more enjoyable later.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Coulson was out more and more lately. He didn't come back to the apartment until Draco finally got his Doctor's which he came back to celebrate for. However, it was evident that the man was not that excited about it. When the wizard questioned him the answer was like this.

"Now you're going to destroy my apartment with nothing to do." The teen had to agree with him at that, he really did have nothing to do but wait for the next artifact Shield would scourge for him to analyse. That gave Coulson the excuse to spend his money on something he never really bought for himself but can buy for his ward.

"And they call this a … PlayStation?"

"3, it's a Sony three, a gaming platform."

"Why did you even buy it?"

"So you can play with it."

"Er, not to be disappointing or trying to bring you down, but why?" the teen asks still eying the machine warily, after a few moments of silence the senior agent shrugs.

"You're a teen, and you like collecting information on what teens do to _blend in _as you put it. Teens are known for playing the latest games on platforms of all kinds."

"Do I have to be adequate in it? This seems a bit …"

"Silly, strange, yeah you should at least know some names of some games and be good at _one _game, but you don't need to be a know it all about it. Then you'll be called a geek or nerd, or just turn into a gamer and get addicted to it. It can connect online too, so you can chat with others."

"You bought this so you can play with it when I'm not playing with it." the agent didn't answer, which made Draco answer with a 'bingo' in his mind. After that Coulson returned to his job more than before.

This forced him to try the platform.

Needless to say, Coulson was right about getting addicted.

Though he stopped playing when his rage at losing a game spikes up his accidental magic, that and he needed to know why the man went to more missions than before, he knew that his guardian took very important jobs. He knew that he was assembling a team, knew that he connected to some heroes and wrote very specific diagnoses about them – making him wonder if he had one as well – that the man used to be a diagnostic before becoming a field agent, that he has a black built in some martial arts that he was now trying to learn – with fail.

And still, he always made time for him, so whatever it is he is working on was something big. So he goes to his office and snoops on some of his papers. He didn't trip any alarm systems, but he knew that Coulson will find out about him entering his personal space even with no evidence indicating so.

He goes to the drawer that held his job papers, only to be surprised by what he found. Instead of the mindless and endless papers that he was expecting he finds countless notepads.

Taking the top one, he deducted that it was the most used by the bristled paper and by how new the charcoal lines seem to be, instead of the normal faded ones on old drawings. On it … were designs for a captain America suit?

He knew that the man was a fan, but not to this level. They were all new designs, he shook his head and closed them, not wanting to see anything private of the man only needing the reasons of his sudden boom of work.

Not a few days later and he was called in from a college to teach. Which was a surprise, giving that he didn't apply for anything at all even with the new doctors that he has, as expected he refused, yet he still wondered how they got wind of him that easily.

With nothing new to do he kept diving himself in more and more books inside his trunk, he was also trying to figure out his animagus form but no such luck, he already knew his chances of being one was low, but he just wanted to know his form.

At the end, at one of those rare nights where Phil comes home he told him to learn Aikido. A defensive martial arts, which needed a person who is good at body reading and is very fast.

He was both apparently, and it fitted him, it also fitted him for the fact that he has no strength at all and that the arts used the enemy's body strength against them.

The more time passes the more tense his feelings were becoming, he knew something was coming, his magic was telling him, warning him.

It unnerved him.

But he was waiting for it, and as he did he picked up his violin and practiced none-stop, using the instrument to clear his mind of the new dread his heart was filling up with. Until the call came.

He stops playing and watches it warily, this was the first time someone calls him, and although Phil showed him how to use it he still wasn't sure about it, picking it up he clicks on the green button like he was instructed before and brings it to his ears.

"Malfoy here."

"It's a level seven." was the answer.

**0o0o0**

Agent Clint Barton has been compromised, or so he was told, he didn't know why he should care about that man. Phil was almost shot and almost buried underneath tons of rubble and cement, now that he cared about.

The moment he rode on Phil's car and a thick manila folder was shoved onto him. Coulson wasn't talkative right now, not after hearing that code.

"So this whole time Shield made me write theories and formulas on how to use the tesseract better." he answered bitterly, Coulson didn't show any indication that he was affected by the tone but Draco was using his empathy on full force.

"We sometimes asked for Selvig to write some small formulas that he didn't understand yet and would send it to you since you can easily solve it."

"Without being told, you need permission."

"I'm your guardian, they needed permission from me. I gave it to them." He answered in a blank tone, Draco glares at him but goes back to the manila folder. He opens it up and starts reading.

The first words caught his eyes. **The Avenger's initiative.**

"So this was what you were working on this whole time."

"I'm the best analyser on supers, I can match them up with ease, so I was needed to collect them."

"This is manipulative." Then he stops as his eyes landed on something, making him even more shocked than before. He then glares at Coulson. "You even prepared a team of youngsters so you can train as future candidates." Surprisingly his name wasn't on it.

"Not my idea, yet there are teens with a lot of potential for it, like Spider-man. It is known that he is a civilian yet until now we couldn't discover who he is."

"That makes him a threat in your language, is that why I'm not mentioned, because you people are monitoring me, and are using me?"

"That's what the council think, it's not how we work." Coulson sighs and stops the car on a crossroad with street signs, he turns on his seat so he can look straight at Draco instead of him. "Look Draco, it was the only way to keep you safe from people like the council. The file says that we don't know who Spider-man is." He simply says, after a moment a spark of recognition entered the teen's eyes.

"But you guys already know."

"Only me and Fury know, and we are planning on keeping it like that until he is ready. He's going through a rough patch and he isn't that older than you."

"The other children, there are some mutants here, I know some of them."

"These are the children we need to keep a closer eye to hide them better, they are already in Professor Xavier's good hands, we don't need to worry about them. They can keep secrets easily."

"How can I be sure that you are telling the truth?" Draco demands, Coulson didn't answer, not until he said something that shocked Draco for a few seconds but didn't show it.

"How about you read it straight form my mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know too much Draco, the only explanation we have is that you read minds. We didn't say anything about it because it's a secret skill that can be useful, especially for interrogations."

"I don't-"

"We don't have time for this." Coulson says loudly, Draco grits his teeth but held his tongue from any comments. The agent gets off the care and since Draco doesn't enjoy being on his own he gets up as well and cast a small notice-me-not spell on the files for him to read with ease.

He followed the man as he read section from section. The debriefing was of medium length, very thorough in explanation and well written for a rushed report on the situation. Telling him exactly what he needed and what he was supposed to do to help Shield on this mission.

Level seven means world war materials, it didn't count the fact that this was not a normal world war, but a _worlds__'_ war. He felt shocked at what he read as what happened, the man who called himself as Loki was obviously of magical origins, finally a person with magic.

He wasn't the only magical person in the world. Unfortunately, he was an evil man, meaning they need to detain him.

He stopped when he heard the Phil talk to the air. "Stark we need to talk." He blinks, then realized what this means, dear lord, dear lord, dear lord!

"You've reached the life decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Was the answer form the video phone. Uncle Coul was right, this guy does sound smugger than him.

"This is urgent." His uncle said.

"Then leave it urgently." The doors open to show him _the _Tony Stark standing sitting holding a champagne with one hand and a phone with the other. There was also a strawberry blond haired woman with button up shirt sitting there smiling at Phil but also surprised at him.

"Security breach!" _Tony Stark_ yells, and Draco blinked in surprise at him, stepping closer to Phil.

"Phil come in, you too little guy." He frowns, they always called him little.

"Phil?" came a question from behind her _from__ the _Tony Stark as they both got up.

"We can't stop." Coul said, this is too fast paced for him. "His first name is agent?" Tony Stark interjected randomly.

Was there a story with that?

"Come on in we were celebrating." The red head answered, as he looked at her now that he remembers her as Virginia potts, CEO of Stark industry and also girlfriend of Tony Stark. Also, a smart and tough woman if he met any.

"Which is why he can't get in." Stark said once again, his comments were ignored as he went back to reading.

"We need you to look this over."

"I don't like being handed things." The next conversation ended with some swapping that he didn't watch frowning as he went through some wordings, something was not right in the picture. He was ignoring them … until a blue wall like screen appeared.

"Whoa." Was the first thing he said looking up from the file, finally letting go, he heard about Stark technology, even if he was somewhat adept now with the modern age he still marvelled at it. He saw a glimpse of what Stark could offer in that front but seeing it in life was even more amazing then on the telly.

Coulson chuckled at him.

A small movement caught his eyes and turned to see the woman hugging her boyfriend, Coulson's hands instantly covered his eyes.

"Phil, I'm not a kid." he whines for what seems like the fortieth time.

"So any chance you're driving by the airport?" Potts asks.

"I can drop you." Phil answers making the woman grin.

"Fantastic, oh I want to hear about the cellist, is that still a thing?" she asked.

"She went back to Portland." This made Draco stare at him, Phil had a girlfriend and he never told him?

"What! Boo." The doors close off and she turns at him. "Hey, I'm Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper."

"Ah, Drake Coulson." He answered as was instructed when in civil areas. Her eyes widens.

"Really? Phil you didn't tell me you had a kid, you two have the same eyes, kinda, at least the greys are the same." This must be how Potter felt every time someone told him he had his mother's eyes, he didn't even know his mother well enough to take it as a compliment and he wasn't even related to Phil.

"Oh no, he's my nephew, but yeah his father has the same eyes as mine."

"Your brother huh, and what are you doing here Draco."

"Helping in the initiative."

"Not that I think you can't handle it, but aren't you a bit …"

"He's a consultant for Shield, he's been helping us for a few months now, half of what was on the file is written by him."

"Oh, no wonder they seemed familiar, I skipped that part." Draco commented idly. This made pepper shake her head and look at the agent.

"Geniuses." She simply told him.

"You said it." Coulson agreed readily. "It's hard distracting him, I had to buy him a Playstation3 with the top games for the past five years to stop his boredom."

"I cross referenced every game with ever information I could get my hands on." Draco said idly once more as he read the candidates for the initiative. Captain America was on this? And apparently Coulson's sketch book wasn't just for fun, it was to design the captain's new uniform.

They found him frozen in ice and still alive after seventy years, the scientist speculates that the super soldier serum saved his life from freezing over. It must be a sad thing winning the war but losing his whole life, wait … he already knows how that feels …

"Draco? Want to get something to eat before picking up our next target?" he looks up surprised, they were already in front of the airport and Mrs Potts was heading to the inside. Was he that deep in reading for that long.

"How about we pick whoever that person is and ask them if they want food as well." He suggested, Coulson smiles.

"Of course, whatever you want champ." They drove off for a while.

Reaching the apartment in Brooklyn was easy, the man that they went to get was already outside, seeming to be debriefed, on the way there Coulson went through a drive through when he heard his stomach rumble, Draco blushed then and was still doing so. They ordered extra for whoever wants to eats, it was from a fast food restaurant that's names reminded him of the subway train, and they made sandwiches.

Once they stopped in front of the apartment building the man was instantly inside, Draco didn't even left his head as the man greeted them. "Hello."

"Hey." Both Draco and Phil said, Phil took a file out and gave it to the rider with them. "The file. It will explain the situation even more then what the director elaborated. Also, here's a sandwich, you'll need it."

"Thanks." The man said, he then moves to look at Draco. "I'm Steve Rogers." He said raising his hands for a hand shake. Draco looks up from his reading and took his hands, remembering his first year at Hogwarts at the train, how Potter didn't accept his handshake. He pretty much believed that no one with a light aura would ever shake his hands after that. This man has the brightest and whitest aura he has ever seen and willingly wanted to shake his hands.

"Drake Coulson."

**0o0o0**

"So this Dr Banner tried to recreate the serum that was used on me." Steve asked, after they spent the night in the car Draco finally notice that he shared his name with Captain America, he looks at Phil and finds him smiling widely as he drives, answering his silent question about the man.

Now they were on their way to the heli-carrier and they were both watched the pad. Technically he didn't have clearance to see who the members are, his consultant level didn't allow him. However, they have asked for his help and they provided him with information on who will help, Dr Banner and Tony Stark were going to help. They were also using both Jane Frost's and Erik Selvig's research, the former to look for this Loki individual – the brother of the Thor individual not weeks ago – and the latter to search for the cube.

"A lot of people were, you were the world's first super hero. Dr Banner thought that gamma radiation held the key to unlock the serum." Phil answered, a loud roar erupted from the pad as Draco watch with rapt interest.

"Didn't go his way did it."

"I could find a way to help the man you know." He commented idly, Steve – or the captain if his deduction were true – turned at him with raised brows.

"The guy is like a Steve Hawking." His guardian commented, the captain looks at him with a confused expression making Draco smirk. This was the captain who was trapped in ice for seventy years if he didn't know who the man is.

"He's a really smart guy." He said lifting off some mystery in the man's head.

"I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you, officially. I sorta've met you, I mean, I watched you, while you were sleeping." Phil rambled, the captain looked like he didn't know if he should be confused or creeped out. Draco on the other hand face-palmed and sent his uncle a look. "I mean, I was present. When you were unconscious, in the ice. It's a huge honour to have you on board."

"I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said when he got up.

"Oh you are, absolutely." Phil said with some excitement and belief. An undignified snort came out from Draco who covered it by raising the pad in front of his face, messing the glare that came from Coulson. The man turns back to the captain.

"We made some update on the uniform, I made some input in it."

"More like designed the whole bloody thing." Draco whispered, Coulson didn't hear it but the captain's keen hearing did. Luckily the man didn't show any emotions with it.

Like the pilot said, they reached the area in fifteen minutes. The landing was peculiar at best for it reminded him of how dragons landed and not the normal aero planes did in this world. Getting off, it was bright, too bright for him but giving that he was stuck in the apartment for what seems like months it was unsurprising. He rode the plane at the morning after all, right before sunset.

A woman with bright short red hair came walking to them and he couldn't help but feel the power behind her, she was a spy in all intent, an assassin as well if her aura told him anything. Phil smiled at her telling him that she was an ally.

"Agent Romanoff, it's captain rogers. This is Dr Coulson as well, you know why he's here." He said, surprise shown on her eyes, neither did Draco nor Steve messed it. She nods, after checking his Shield necklace.

"They need you at the deck, they're starting the face trail." Coulson leaves, leaving his supposed nephew behind.

"You created some buzz finding you in the ice, Coulson almost screamed. Did he made you sign his cards?" Draco snorted once again at that. That was so like Phil.

"Cards?"

"They're vintage, he's proud of them." She said making the captain feel awkward.

"Oh very, the first thing he did with me when I started living him with him was show me his collections." He mumbles but they both heard it.

"Dr Banner." Steve called, a man who seems to be lost turned to look at them, Draco opted to stare at some machines instead of watching the interaction. "Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word around here?" the nervous man asked.

"The only word I care about." They moves again Draco following behind.

"Gentleman, you may want to step inside for a minute, it's going to be a little hard to breath." The heli-carrier starts to move, Draco being here before already knew what was happening, and he was not stepping inside and mess the show.

"Is this a submarine?"

"Really, they wanted me in a submerged pressured metal container." The doctor said, Draco stepped in front of them watching the waters and cast a wandless and wordless sticking charm on his feet as the fans started to show. The craft starts to move, pushing everyone in a direction _but _Draco as he watches with glee on his face, he messed this the last time, he isn't messing it again.

"Oh no this is much worse." Banner commented in a sarcastically chipper voice, the brooding was evident. Widow was more interested on how Draco didn't even budge like everyone else, was he trained by Coulson? He did have the minor/guardian pass.

Finally lifting off water, feeling some specks going to his face, Draco remembers the dreams that he had for quite some time, the feel of the leathery wings, the air as it wafts across his face. Some water from the moisturized air, this was the closest stimulation for him without using his broom.

The thought hit him, he didn't like the cold, hated it, the cold he was feeling on the deck was aggravating him. This somehow, managed to remind of his dream, that he was warm in it, even though he was leathery and … scaly?

What?

No, he was too affected by Phil's comment on dinosaurs being a perfect description of what he asked. He was by no means a dinosaur. Dammit Phil what did you make him think!

"This is awesome." He yells to make sure everyone heard him above the engines and the fan's work. Widow tapped his shoulder indicating that they should move, mournfully he did as asked, his nostalgia could be reminisced later.

He turns at Dr Banner and raised his hands for handshake. "I'm Dr Coulson, we are going to work together."

"Bruce Banners, aren't you a bit younger than usual?" Banner asked making Draco roll his eyes. "I publish my papers as Dr Malfoy-Black-Coulson, my full name." acknowledgment shone in the man's eyes.

"Wow, you're young, I thought for sure those papers were written after years of study."

"It _was _studied for years, I started when I was eleven."

"Why did you start publishing now? Not then, or after today?"

"Er… my father was old fashioned, my school as well, I didn't have a computer until my uncle got custody of me last Christmas." he said as an explanation. They finally got the main deck and he couldn't help but still be amazed at it, it was the same thing for diagon alley, every time you visit and you still feel the wonder that you did the first time you visited it.

He was watching as everyone worked, his eyes caught someone playing something on the screen that he couldn't put the name of it in his mind, meaning he didn't play it before. He finds Phil down and walks towards him.

"Status?"

"We have a faint trail using your Algebraic equations, still it isn't going well."

"Then I need to get every reading you guys got for me to sort it out, he might be in a highly magical concentrated area and that's why we can't find him now." he said, Coulson nods. "And it's called Arthimency."

"It isn't in our vocabulary." He then looks up to find Black widow escorting Dr Banner outside. Fury looks down on them and nods. "Draco, follow them, don't annoy or anger Dr Banner."

"Do you think me crazy enough to do that?"

"You went inside a Russian base and broke everyone in it, I'm not holding you onto anything." Coulson quipped as he moved along, Draco scowls but drops it following Black Widow out. It's time for work.

* * *

**AN:** Avengers time!

What do you think will become Draco's animagus form? It's very simple and easily guessed - and let's not forget obvious. Is there anything messing in character development? I need criticism.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"-Thus creating that whirlpool of flux energy." Banner said as he wrote something new on his pad

"Exactly, and that is why the natural air of nature could be a good hiding place for someone like Loki if what the reports about him said were true, it is this energy trail that I have been trying to search for the past eight hours. However I do not understand the gamma radiation's own relation to the cube's, I studied the natural energy that came off of it, I am sure that Dr Selvig studied the other part."

"While your energy is unique, but like you said there are many areas in which you could hide the Tesseract in it, not to mention Loki himself. The gamma rays is unique to its surroundings, it doesn't need the air to travel and it's strong enough to reach space, this part will help In search of it."

"Come now Dr Banner, did you dumb down the explanation for me? I'm hurt, I can understand more complicated relative theories than that." Draco mock pouted making the other man snort.

"Sorry Malfoy, but your looks doesn't help. Every time I look at you it's like me back teaching in college." He said sheepishly, the teen smiling back at him. Draco being a Slytherin knew that the man was going to be tense, and knew how to calm him down by small talks. He used some topics at first to mark off any unwanted conversation and start talking about things the man might be interested in or is happy to discuss about.

They did end up talking about how their own research could help them in their search, and up till now there was no tint of green appearing in the room. If they chatted even more, they would have forgotten that they were in a Shield base trying to look for a man who is crazed and is trying to control earth.

Them writing in their own pace didn't help, it was as if they were only writing homework and not some important papers that will be debriefed about later. Their clothes didn't help as well, Banner was wearing a casual purple button up shirt with khaki pants, it looked formal with the jacket but without it and with the doctor brushing the sleeves upwards it was as if he was enjoying a Saturday off.

Draco's on the other hand, he was wearing the normal skinny black jeans he opted to wear for some time and his green hoodie and studded belt, not to mention the common converse sneakers that he was parading with. In all honesty, he created the poster of the normal teen trying to do school work.

That all broke down however when guards started walking in, reminding them of the fact that they _were _in a Shield base, writing important papers that will be debriefed over later, in search of a cube that has potential unlimited power source.

Draco stood up from his chair as he watches the guards with interest, he used his Legillimence and found the stray thought of one of the soldiers wanting to finish the escorting job immediately.

"They caught him. They're bringing him in and those two are just early to check the cells." Bruce nods as he goes back to his work.

"Looks like you'll help me more now that they caught Loki."

"Yeah sure let me do that, discard every single paper I have wrote on, physically and virtually to a dustbin electronically and forget the blood, sweat and tears I have shed in the past hours." He grumbles stacking the papers, Bruce chuckles at that, making space for Draco as he sets something else on the machine.

Five minutes later, Draco stops as he felt a large overpowering and _magical _aura. Oh the marvellous aura of another being who is close to you in essence, knowing you are not alone in this world, he knew there was another strong sorcerer in New York but they were both overwhelming, and he didn't meet the other man.

This one he can meet.

He stares up as the dozen guards move their prisoner; he can sense all the foreboding feelings of being chosen to escort a mental case. He felt the world slowdown in motion as the man in the green cloak raises his head upwards to meet Banner's eye, who incidentally was taking his glasses off after feeling compelled to do so.

Then the man with the smirk moves to look at him, his smirk then turns into a full broad grin reminding him that of the Cheshire cat. He felt something creep into his mind, a feeling, a compulsion… empathy control. He growls at him making the man look surprised but return to that grin as they finally left.

"That …"

"That man was playing with our minds." Draco growls, his Shield necklace produced a sudden sound of static.

"Drake, bring Dr Banner with you to the debriefing room." Coulson said and the static sound was gone. Drake looks at the doctor as he brandishes his glasses back on again, this made Draco push, _why did he take them off the moment Loki looked at him?_

"You heard the man, let's go." The older man nods and they both got out, not before Draco grabs his satchel and slings it over one arm. They moved through the halls that he was sure if it weren't for his photographic memory, he would have been lost long ago. Finally reaching to the area.

It wasn't really a private room, it was an extension of the main deck, it was a semi-debriefing room if anything.

He sits down and notices the others there as well, the captain was wearing his suit, it is as flashy as it was on Phil's notebooks that he found a few weeks ago. Black Widow was over the pad along with … Thor.

"Head count, we have an extra blonde here." he said making said blonde raise his head to stare at him, the man was frowning.

"I did not know that you let youngsters join your fights." Was the first thing the Asgardian thought, making Draco groan loudly, _I am not a child!_

"He isn't, according to the director, he's a Shield ward. Someone's child." The captain answers making the teen wizard growl.

"You bunch of sods, I'm not a kid."

"He has a temper of a child as well." Widow said shutting everyone up including the implied child, he only glares daggers at her. Bruce on the other hand was trying to hide his chuckles but to no avail. Giving up on trying to convince them of his adulthood he looks at the screen to find director Fury going into Loki's cell.

Listening in into the conversation as Loki sometimes turns back to stare at the camera made him feel nauseating for some reason.

"Thor, what's his plan." The captain asks.

"He has an army called the chitauri, neither of Asgard nor of any world known." Well that was comforting to know, it's not like there are any less crazy here on earth.

"An army, from out of space." The captain said blankly, poor man waking up from sleep and found out that yes people can go to space and yes there are people from space that wants to come down here as well, Draco frowns for a moment. He already knew of other worlds, because he came from another universe. Already knew of other species, Veelas, Goblins, Vampire and werewolves are such. So that explains why he was okay with thought of an army from out of space.

Still, it felt odd being comfortable of the odd.

"- I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Banner said loudly, thus bringing Draco back on the conversation.

"Take care of how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but he's of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor threatens the already nervous prone man. Black Widow on the other hand decides to break his comment. "He killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted."

Draco whistles, and was received with annoyed frowns from virtually everyone in the room.

"Weak reply princeling." That comment caught the lord of thunder of guard, they both started glaring at each other. It seems that he has hit a nerve with that comment, he realizes as he watched the man's expression, the tightening of the jaws, the slight frown that is trying to keep the intimidation in them, not just pure anger.

"I have not been introduced to you youngling." Now this hit _his _nerves, he worked as a spy _for _the order _against _Voldemort and withstood many crucios to truly be called a youngling, he already knows the rules of war, already knew how to battle and protect himself.

He is not some snot nosed brat, not anymore.

"Introduction are given to those who are courteous, you did not introduce yourself to me, that means that you do not want to be associated with me. It should not be the other way around. However seeing the circumstances I am going to forget this and introduce myself." He stares coolly at the man, something was wrong here, he is starting to hate him even though he never met him before, already showing how much he loathes him.

It seems that Thor realized that as well as his frown deepens.

"I am known here as Drake Coulson."

"Well met, another son of Coul, I have already met your brother. I am Thor, prince of Asgard and future king and heir."

"I am not his brother, he's my uncle." He comments idly, everyone in the room looked surprised at this.

Banner whisper "Nephew?" at Widow, this receives a look from Widow as if she knew something all along, she might have been spectating who he was the whole time. Deciding to break the tension Bruce asks loudly.

"I think we need to break the mechanics, iridium, what did they need iridium for."

"It's a stabilizing agent." They all turn around to see the new visitor, there he was Tony Stark next to his uncle looking as smug as ever. He needs to learn from that man. "To stop the portal from collapsing on itself like it did to Shield." He then moves to Thor was standing menacingly in front of Draco and smirks at him.

"No hard feelings point break, you got a mean swing." He twirls around "Also, keeps the portal wide and open for as long as Loki wants." He takes another stride to take everything in and finds something interesting.

"That man's playing Galaga, he thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Stark exclaims.

"So that was the name of the game?" Draco blurts out then blushes a deep pink when everyone turns around at him.

"You're kidding, you never played Galaga, right a teen, must be on Cod all the time."

"Like if, I hate shooting games." Draco sneers for a moment then suppresses it frowning. "Something's wrong here, for some reason I'm having a jumbling of emotions."

"Whoa kid, take it easy, you may be cute but you're not my type." Tony jokes only to be glared at by Coulson.

"Think of touching my nephew for one second Stark, and I swear I'll take up the offer of tazing you." Tony blinks and turns at Coulson, then back at … Coulson?

"I'm Drake Coulson." The teen answers the unasked question. "Also known as Dr Malfoy-Black-Coulson."

"Holy shit, you're that new guy that's been making that buzz Reed keeps talking about. So you're the one who's been jizzing everyone's pants."

"I … jizzing?" Draco tilts his head to look back at his uncle who still didn't show any emotion, though obvious that even _he _didn't know what Stark was on about.

"You know, you two have the same eyes now that you mention it." he said then leaves him as if he didn't just traumatize a sixteen year old but a few moments ago. Draco was gobsmacked but shuts his mouth realizing it was open and turns at Phil.

"Something's been transmitting signals to mess up with people's feelings." He said to his uncle who grimaces.

"I didn't notice any change on anybody."

"But something is."

"It must be the sceptre that was brought in, since you will be affected the most by it seeing as its of … magical nature." This stops Draco from over thinking and relaxes a bit. "Okay." Luckily no one heard … but the captain and Thor.

"How does Fury see all this." he turns back to look at Stark who was covering one eye. A woman appears answering "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." He says then returns back to the old conversation. "The rest of the raw materials, agent Barton can get his hands on easily, only material he needs is a power source of high energy density something to … kick start the process."

"When did you become an expert in thermo-nuclear-astro-physics."

"Last night, packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"The Tesseract. He needs to heat it up." Draco answers. "Up to a hundred and million kelvin." Bruce continues. "To break the Coulomb barrier." Draco adds in.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Coulomb affect."

"To do that he has to figure out how to stabilize any heavy reactor on the planet."

"Finally, some people who can speak English." Stark said all giddy now.

"Is that what just happens." The captain asks, frown evident on his face.

"It's good to meet you Dr Banner, I didn't know you look like a squirt Doctor Howser." Draco glares but Stark returns to banner. "Your papers are unparalleled but I'm a huge fan of how you turn yourself into a big green rage monster."

Was this man for real, he looks at his uncle who shrugs a bit, to think he might have idolized this man even for a bit.

"Thanks?"

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube, I was hoping you would help." The director appears making Draco want to curse, where do these people appear from, it's not like any of them are wizards or mutants.

"I would start with that stick of his, it may be magic but it works an awful lot like a hydra weapon." The captain interjected.

"That's why we have Dr Coulson here, and I would like it very much to understand how Loki used it to turn my best agents into his personal flying monkeys." That was a command if Draco ever heard of one.

"I don-" Thor was about to say something when the captain interrupts him

"I do, I understand that reference." Poor captain must be elated by that, Draco believed.

"Doctors, shall we play." Stark said.

"I'll lead the way." Bruce instantly offered. Draco looks at his uncle who gestures for him to follow them and so he did.

**0o0o0**

Not that he could be that helpful, he only gave slight comments and since he hasn't built a reputation yet as a brilliant researcher – reminded of a certain Muggleboren witch – he kept watching the feedback of Loki while the two worked at the back ground, Stark invited Banner to his tower saying that he has ten level worth of labs.

Banners of course refused saying he destroyed Harlem, Draco didn't know if that was a road, block or school. Stark promised a stress free environment. He snorts at that only for the sound to be masked by a loud yell from Banner.

He turns around and yells "Hey!" he was surprised that his yell was unified with a certain captain.

"You really got a lid on it don't you, what's your secret?" Stark ignored said captain.

"Is everything a joke to you. Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." He implored, "No offence doc." He redirected that to Bruce.

"It's alright cap, I wouldn't have gotten aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"Well I was forced to be here too, you're not the only one here suffering Banner." Draco drawled as he turned to the screen.

"You know, that's what I don't get. Why let a teen on board of a ship with a psycho master mind hell bent on ruling earth – and mentioned in some top secret files." This made Draco pause and turn around to look at them.

"What? I'm just a consultant." He said, surprised for once, he never heard of this – or rather never read it from someone's mind.

"It's in some files, Draco Black was your identity name on it though, trying to hide you. It was the worst attempt I have ever seen. I mean you publish research papers to the world by the name Malfoy-Black-Coulson, it was obvious from the start who you were." Stark said sounding offended by that, Draco on the other hand went gobsmacked.

"I'm just a consultant … and sixteen! What would they write about me?" He asks frowning, however grim realization started to settle making it obvious to everyone else.

"I should have known, I should have fucking known, Shield doesn't just do one thing for another, they give one thing while taking three." He mutters darkly.

"You honestly had no idea why you were in this?" Banner asked.

"Not a clue, I don't see why I'm in those files in the first place, I'm just a teen." He said, not mentioning that he was a genius wizard teen with about two masteries and on his way to his third, a spy and the youngest of his age group to cast an imperio.

"Who if given the right tools can create a portal to another world from what I gathered." Banner said as he zoomed onto some writing, it was one of his papers.

"Not to mention all your papers on Botanical medicine could be used as a base to create a super soldier serum, I never noticed that before but with shield in mind I think that could be what they want."

"I … honestly didn't realize that." Draco said frowning darkly.

"Speaking of what they want, don't you think Fury's suspicious, why does he want the cube so badly?" Draco flitted their conversation out of his mind as he started to think, he was in some top secret files, he knew if given time that Stark will hack Shield to open up that file, and he needs that file to know what they were planning at.

He doesn't think he will be well perceived, if anything, those files might mention some potential experiments to be done on him.

And he was hiding, from whom or what he doesn't know, but he was. Even Phil was beginning to feel the need to hide him as well, that man's instincts were too sharp to not to listen to. From what he got from Shield, they don't really hide well, so having files about him is a potential to have information of him leaked.

"Just look for the cube." The captain demanded and left the room. Draco watched that and looks back at Stark. "That was the guy my dad keeps talking about, should've kept him in ice."

"He's a soldier, his very demeanour is to follow orders. Something I am sure you are not fond off." Draco mutters.

"That jab should be used on you, you're a teen, your very _being _should be about breaking orders."

"Oh I did, I did it so thoroughly that people want me dead." He grins at that and gets back to watch Loki on screen, not noticing the other two's surprised reaction.

Stark was talking about how the mini-arc reactor was a part of him now, and how it could be that the Hulk was a part of him too. Bruce disagreed, but the conversation turned somewhat to the conclusion that the hulk protected Bruce from the Gamma radiation. They were standing in front of each other only separated by the transparent screen.

The conversation was becoming tense and Draco decides it was time to break it by saying "That's a chick flick moment if I ever seen one." he drawled once more smirking at them, he uncrosses his hands and leaves the room in the same style as the captain did a few moments ago, messing the flustered reaction of Banner and Stark's chuckle.

He decides to visit someone. Seeing that no one gave him directions he closed his eyes and lets a waft of magic leave him and let it search for another powerful source of magic, knowing well that there aren't any magical users here but one. Latching on to it he follows it with too much eagerness.

When he was close he notes how guards were stationed, with that he casts a mild notice-me-not on himself. Finally going through many soldiers he stops in front of the two who were stationed in front of the door itself. He frowns, how was he able to go inside behind the door anyway.

That's when it hits him. He cast a _confudus _charm at them both glad the dazed look was now apparent on them.

"You two were about to open the door and let me in, then forget that I'm not authorized." He said with confidence they both nod and one of them opened the door with a card, it must by the employee's pass that Coulson mentioned once.

He went inside the room and found the man inside a large container pacing inside it. He stopped right at the front and looks at him, finally the man noticed he wasn't alone and turns smiling at him.

In a rather eerily fond way that is, this made Draco pause, why was he here anyways? This guy might as well be this world's version of the insane – though handsome – Voldemort. Didn't he swear to himself at some point of time that he wouldn't join any new conflict if that was possible?

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." He said warmly, this is creeping Draco out.

"You were expecting someone, but not me."

"But not you, I assure you." The green clad sorcerer said smiling in that cold _slytherin _manner making him frown at him.

"Why did you let them take you?" he questioned, this took Loki off guard but narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean youngling?" he questioned after taking the suspicion away from it, too fast to not be practiced … for years.

"You're magic," Draco said bluntly, "You can teleport wherever you desire, whenever you want … to do whatever you need." He continued watching the man's form. The other smiled once more warmly at him, however there was some pleading hidden underneath those lips, this caught Draco by surprise, these symptoms seem familiar …what was wrong with him?

"I never denied it; I never mentioned it as well."

"You kept transporting over the globe, your ability was found out the moment you started, however I am confused," Draco leans over one of the pole that was used as the gate to the container. "It was like you wanted to be found, you were also buying time for yourself, or was it for us to find you. Everyone agrees that there is a reason for you here."

"And what is yours …" here Loki stops his pacing and leans in for a fraction of a second, his eyes widening but the blown out smile hid all that as he straightened his back. "Warlock."

"W-Warlock?"

"A magic user, usually inclined to the dark arts and is educated to the laws of war. You certainly have the aura, though surprisingly I didn't notice that you were magical until I concentrated on your voice, really child, using charm to get some information out of me, or was it allure." He grinned, Draco blinked. He didn't notice that he was using any melody magic at all. No he wasn't, he was sure of it.

"I didn't do anything?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting, you are young, still no holds on your magic at all. Asgardians can sense magic much faster than humans, you didn't notice that your hold on your magic wasn't as strong as you may have thought."

"I have a strong hold on my magic." Draco interrupted icily. "And at least I use it much more responsibly, I do not use it on defenceless humans. Unlike you, your actions seem to be a plea of attention, reading your story I understood why, are you that pathetic that you will try to concur a world just to get back to Thor." He might let any comment slide off of him like water does in a shower, but no one will have the right to insult him and his control over the magic he can use. Ever.

His comeback however, garnered a hostile reaction from the other man. Something morphed from him, it was subtle, very subtly and he couldn't put his hands on it.

"I am not pathetic you foolish adolescent, you may be a child of magic but you certainly are beneath me. Do not fool yourself of thinking that you have the upper hand here."

"Then enlighten me, oh good merciful prisoner." Draco aggravated, now he understood why Potter loved doing this to all the adults. Something changed in the man once more, this time he caught it, it was the eyes.

His brows raised high as he realized the prisoner's eyes waning from the acrylic blue to a forest green, only to flicker back to the too bright to be normal blue.

"Do you think that after all is said and done that they will leave you alone boy. Not at all, this organization does not let go of anyone, no matter how small you are to them. If you are useful, they will use you. I can sense your magic now, and what an oh so powerful, _delectably _dark magic you use." Draco's heart was starting to beat rapidly, the blue in the eyes of the mad man now getting brighter.

"You were trained to hide such powerful energy inside you, you were trained to fight as well. I can see it with your stance, you were groomed to walk in the shadows, the very moment you started so much as walking and they started to teach you." his heart was pounding faster and faster, every word the man said was true.

"No true love, only an object to be used, to serve whatever they wanted you to serve. It is the same to this _SHIELD, _they only see you as a weapon, or a will of knowledge to control. You were never meant as anything other than that, so why do you lower yourself to such beings."

"They're protecting me."

"Protecting you? You can protect yourself, you can bring this whole metal flying bird down in a whim. Oh don't look so surprised," he took a step back, Loki was just messing with him. "You can do many things on a whim, your blood pronounces it so blandly. I can feel it. What does it feel like to be birthed to _torture, maim, control_ and **_kill_** with ease?"

"Stop it!"

"Disgustingly twist any other's mind. How about the blood curling anguished scream as the last breath was taking over your victim, did you thrive in it?"

"I. Said, STOP!" he yells, the lights were flickering now, the door behind them was unlocking and locking itself repeatedly, the electricity around them was going haywire and the room was heating up in the moment of anger and fear the youngster was feeling.

"I may have done everything you said, you may have described me, but **NEVER** in my life, have I killed someone!" That was the last straw, he didn't notice the surroundings as everything went to chaos, the much older man had bright eyes, smiling triumphal with this display of power. Draco finally getting a hold of himself notice the room and cursed, he calms himself and stares at the ground for a moment too long.

Damn that man, he egged him to lose control, he didn't notice because his Occlumency shields were slowly dwindling ever since that man walked across the hall, that was why he kept having these odd feelings since then. Getting riled up easily, this man was making everyone angrier, more susceptible to error, and only one person will have a disastrous affect with that.

"Agent Romanoff, he's planning on doing something to Banner." He said coolly, Loki blinks and turns around to find the red head nodding in agreement, when did she come here?

"Not many can sneak on you Loki, too bad Shield has most of them here."

"Loki means to unleash the hulk, keep banner locked. Coulson and I are on our way." She said in her com as she started moving, Draco following behind her smiling smugly at Loki, before closing the doors he said "Oh, Mr Lufeyson, it is an ignorant gesture to manipulate a Slytherin." He smirks evilly as the doors closed leaving Loki behind.

_The boy was much more than he first imagined_, the sorcerer thought with a smile.

* * *

**AN:** Sup. To the person who pointed out that Aikido is useless, I completely agree, that was the point. You see, it is useless in a sense as fighting or offense, but take it as a defence system? It's perfect.

Draco is skinny, a stick, thin as bones, and easily breakable. Can you imagine him punching an alien? Or men twice his size? Yes he is a seamless duellist, but that is only with magic. He also goes through everything by the text-book, now imagine a normal person like that and teach him offensive fighting style, I bet that person's hands will break by the first punch.

What I am trying to point out here is that even with his brains on his head he isn't perfect, we got to peg him a leg down too you know, I hate Mary–or Gary–Sues, unless it was after a very, very long series. _And come on, I will never imagine Draco with muscles, just imagine it. *shivers*._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'm impressed, you had me fooled by thinking you were about to break down, I would have done the same." Widow says stoically, Draco snorts at that.

"Really, _you were born to torture, maim, control and __**kill**__._ He had it right on the spot, I kill moods." He said smirking, his father would have been proud of him of pegging someone with such power down like that, although, not after a long lecture on how he could have used that man to his advantage.

Though he evidently frowns, they have a major problem at hands, and it was something that needs to be delivered to either uncle Coul or the director, most likely uncle Coul.

"How did you come to the conclusion on what he wants?"

"Ever since he was aboard and my feelings were messed up, I'm becoming more agitated, so what is it like for someone like Banner. That man wants to unleash the hulk." He said it like it was but a fact. They were joined by Thor as they reached the room where Banner is held. They heard the captain talk.

"I was wrong director, the world hasn't change a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Banner demands as they entered inside the tense riddled room, Widow started to calm him the doctor down.

"Do you want to think about removing yourself from this environment doctor."

"I'm pretty much well removed." He stated.

"Loki's manipulating you." she replied.

"And you've been doing what exactly." He sniped.

"You didn't come here because I batter my eyelashes at you." Widow hisses at him.

"Can't we all take a breather here?" Draco tried only for to be ignored.

"I'd like to know, why Shield is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." He directed that question to Fury, the man glares at him only to point at Draco and Thor who were standing next to each other.

"Because of them." This made Draco blink and Thor uncross his arms pointing at himself. "Us?" they both started.

"Last year Earth got a visitor from another planet who started a grudge match that levelled a whole town. We learned that only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people were nothing but peaceful with your planet." Thor said, Draco glared at the director. "You guys already have a leash on me." he said that with venom.

"You're not the only people out there are you, and you two are not the only ones. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like how you control the cube."

"Or me." Draco added but with glare full truth. This was the que for them to all start fighting, Thor stated that their use for the tesseract is what drawled everyone here, that we were ready for a higher form of war. Fury said that they were forced, only to be cut off by Stark saying incredulity with a nuke. Fury sent a jab on how Stark made his money, somehow Widow and the captain joined as well, Banner was now debating with Widow.

Draco watched, and realized that they were all affected, it wasn't just at Banner, and he didn't caught it just because he was magical, but Loki meant for everyone to be angry. He was stopping them and buying time, but for what?

That's when he felt a strand of magic coming out as a pulse from the staff making him yelp in pain and drop on the floor, he looks up to find Banner twitching to grab he staff, he looked at him with a betrayed expression.

"You call this a team, no, this is a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury ordered.

"Oh why can't the guy let off a little bit of steam." Stark exclaimed.

"You know damn well why." Steve yells at him.

"I'm starting to want you make me."

"Yeah, a big man with a suit of armour, take that away and what are you?" Steve challenged.

"Genius, billionaire , playboy, philanthropist." Stark strikes back, this actually made him laugh as he got off, still a bit sick from that wave of magic coming from the staff. "We can't deny that."

They heard a laugh coming from Thor as well "you people are so petty, and tiny."

"Agent Romanoff, can you take Dr Banner back to-"

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was in case of-"

"You needed to kill me, I know but you can't, I tried." This made everyone stop. Draco stood up, his hands over his stomach. However a thought crossed his mind. The man tried to kill himself?

"I got low," Banner started to explain. "I pointed the gun at my head and pulled the trigger, next thing I know the other guy comes out spitting out the bullet." He said, Draco frowns and remembers something from his own past, a long time ago. His godfather getting on the low as well, making poisons and experimenting on himself, he only stopped when he realizes that he was watching.

Draco couldn't help but feel a wave of nausea come over him as he steps closer to the doctor, the man didn't notice him at first but did when he taps his shoulders. When the doctor does notice him he received a surprise hug making him gasp and drop the staff that he was holding. This was turning awkward for the doctor as the teenager continues to hug him tightly.

"Dr Malfoy…"

"Do not try to kill yourself. That is the least satisfying way to get out of life." The words echoed around the room as Widow sneaks right next to them and moves the staff away. Draco was watching her, nodding at it and gesturing that it was dangerous when it was close to banner, she understood immediately, after all she was with him when he was talking to Loki.

Doctor banner went still stock, his hands fell limply to his side as he accepted what the teen just said.

"You should know that the staff was sending out the natural energy that we talked about before, it was specifically affective to the brains." He adds making Banner curse.

"You mean I was goaded the whole time." He sounded a bit angry which rang some bills in Draco's mind, he tried to sooth him back to normal again. A sharp pang was heard in the room, Draco turns around as he heard it.

"Guys-"

"The tesseract's been located" Banner let go of Draco and ran to the monitors watching it. "This can't be…" Bruce said as Draco came closer.

"What can't be possib-" he was cut off by an explosion, and he was right in the middle of it. Draco could vaguely see as the director was flung from the side out of the window while Stark and the captain only fell. He himself was hurled along with Bruce and Widow and hits his head to the side making him curse loudly.

"Bruce?" he calls.

"We're okay." Widow replied however, Draco quite glad to the communication set he was given before riding the heli-carrier as he heard someone reply to her. They both turned as they heard a grunt from Bruce's side, his hands showing a green tinge to it. Draco tries to stand up but his head drops once again feeling the gap that was definitely on his scalp letting out a moan.

"We're okay right?" the Widow questions, hand still on her ears as she watches both Bruce turning green and Draco with blood behind his back.

"Romanoff, just get the bloody hell away from here before he loses it!" He yells at her, the man's grunt were now louder. She stood up and grabs Draco's arms pulling him up. They both backed away a little watching as the man hit the floor with his now enlarged green hands, causing it to shake and sending a quiver to them.

"Bruce?" Draco asks, he heard a loud roar as a response.

"Move Coulson." Romanoff orders as she drags him out but instead of letting her do so he pulls them both to the side as the hulk barraged towards the direction that they were moving to. Dropping and fortunately out of sight gave a false and limited sense of safety to them. His injury touched something making him whimper only to have a hand clamped on his mouth, Widow's stopping him from making any further sounds. He watches with fear as Widow moves up and drags him silently, the only sound being heard were her breathes.

They were now in deep danger, the hulk was beyond reasoning. Just one wrong step and they-

They both jumped when another roar erupted right at their faces. Widow being herself did the first reaction she could think of, which was shooting a pipe that was above them making gas leak at the three of them.

"Incendio!" he barks, waving the hand that has merged with his old wand at the gas. Flares exploded at their face as he ducked and grabbed Widow's head with him, she holds him and started running, moving them away, now they were on a full out spree trying to escape and outrun their enemy.

In all of his life, never has he felt such fear grip onto his heart as he moved with the redhead besides him, the hulk gaining on them, however he couldn't do a thing, not with the dizziness he was starting to experience, he was never fit in the first place, as everything fell down he could feel his magic pulling him.

He followed that tug, knowing what it was and hopeful he wouldn't get splinched. Grabbing Widow's hand, he felt like being sucked into a small tunnel with a hook up his navel, dropping outside to a hall with Widow panting deeply. He groans even louder than before, he never did learn Apparation properly from school, it was out of necessity.

"Go, search the intruders, I'll go to Loki." He said standing up. She got up and nods, not one for wasting time, before they left she grabs his arm making him turn to look at her.

He was surprised to find wraps thrown at him as he caught it with his seeker reflexes, Widow closed her belt and nods gesturing his bleeding head. He understood and gave her a grateful expression as he started opening it and wrapping his head.

Hopefully he'll be able to stop Loki before he does something he might regret later.

_The eyes of the damned, an imperio cast, weak willed or enormous strength, and you have a soul under your command_.

Widow's voice rang to his ear waking him up from his that very same mantra that he repeated for one year.

"Thanks, whatever you did out there, it saved me." she said. This surprised him, never thinking that Widow could ever show gratitude, but he nods saying "I should thank you for the bandages." She didn't dignify him with an answer as she left to do her job.

**0o0o0**

He couldn't even run, his hand on the walls supporting his moves while the other clutching his head out of pain. The feeling of raising bile was eroding him, as gulps and a slight sob escapes his mouth.

He was close, oh so close.

Just when he was about to step he heard Thor yell, he entered to find the thunder lord trapped inside the container that Loki was in but moments ago. He stops and glares at said lord of mischief who was now by the controllers.

"Step aside Loki." He orders menacingly, noticing the glow now brighter than ever on the man. Loki only rolls his eyes at him. "I know you're not doing this on your own free well Loki." He said his voice grave for once, this somehow made the two Asgardians pause, one with shock and some slicks of hope, the other with fear and a bit of anger.

"Of what do you speak off child?"

"It's all in the eyes. Thor, what is Loki's eye colour?" this made the trapped man turn his gaze to his brother and frowns, only for his eyes to become wide.

"They are as green as the forest's leaves." He whispers and notices the bright blue on the other's face. "Brother…"

"I am not controlled you foolish child and giant oaf, no one has the strength of doing so." Here Loki howls, Thor however couldn't let that chance go.

"No brother, you cannot let this control you for much longer, let us help you, take you to the healers back in Asgard."

"Do you dare call me insane Thor, and I am not your brother!" He yells at him. A click reverberated in the air making Draco turn his eyes to the corner to find that one man he hoped not to be here.

"You should listen to Thor, Loki, and good catch Draco, I would have never noticed he was mind controlled as well." Phil Coulson said showing his infamous poker face with a bulky complicated gun between his arms.

"Uncle Coul, why are you here?" Draco demands still not turning and kept watch on the sorcerer in front of them. This made Coulson click his tongue.

"I should be asking that, how did you get that injury?" he questioned still showing emotions.

"Hulk." Draco answers, this time aware of how tense the situation they were in. Loki was now showing a smirk, Draco's insides just went cold. He knew something will happen. He moves slowly to Phil's side and glares at him, raising his merged arm at the man.

He felt like suffocating all of a sudden as his hands went to his neck and clutched it, he felt another set of hands around it and tried to get sight of who it was, Phil turned immediately and pointed his guns straight at his attacker.

"You don't want to do that agent Coulson, this child here will get shot as well."

"You don't know that, this gun was taken straight out of the armoury, for all you could know, it has pointed laser as a bullet."

"And it could have a wide range of array to attack. Admit it agent, this is a gamble." Loki said smirking. Draco was losing sight, the darkness was getting on the corners of his eyes as he started to kneel, there was no oxygen for him to breath and he was hoping he could stay even longer, he couldn't leave his uncle with this mad man. He looks up with more fear than before looking at Coulson and there was something in the man's aura that shifted.

As if on demand, there was a sharp dagger in Coulson's palm and threw it at Loki's leg – the same one Draco gifted him on Christmas – yet it didn't touch the mad man, no it went past it. here Draco's eyes widens with shock and numbness as he saw the air behind Phil shimmer and Loki appears cutting right through his uncles back and chest with his staff.

The man chokes making Draco scream silently, Thor was yelling at the background as well banging on the container. Then Loki disappears and reappears near the counsels, Draco finally dropping and gaining some breath yet could barely move his hands, already coupled with head injury.

He didn't dare think of what just happened in the past ten seconds as Phil fell down breathing harshly, he didn't know what to do at that moment.

With all his genius and all his spells and strength, the only thing he could never manage was healing spells simply because he was born dark. He knew minor spells, which he cast the moment he was next to Phil, but that was all he could possibly do, his magic not allowing him to do more than that.

"No- No, No… Uncle Coul you can't do this …" he tries to yell as he drags himself on the floor next to him, the spells weren't working.

It was his parent's death all over again.

His father lying there in the graveyard, his mother shielding him, begging for him to survive, swearing to every divine there that he has never killed in his life.

His godfather found dead from the dark lord's snake bite, now his uncle, the only person he possibly trusted in this whole plane of existence, bleeding there dangling between life and death, and _he __**couldn't SAVE**__**HIM**__**!**_

"Please stay awake, please stay awake …" He begged not caring what was going on, tears were now rolling down his chin, he didn't realize that he was tearing up at all. The minor healing spells didn't work, this was too heavy for minor spells to heal, and he can't save him. He couldn't even move to reach his trunk get healing potions out, still couldn't even stand up or move his arms.

His eyes wide he could hear the laugh behind him.

"To think I thought of you as a powerful being, you are right at the edge of becoming a sorcerer yet here you are tying yourself to these pitiful creatures." The voice said coldly, he wanted to scream at the man, tear his head off and just plainly _kill him, _but he can't, his mother would never approve, she would shun him. He wasn't even controlling himself, another person was forcing him to do that.

_But he hurt Uncle Coul._

"No matter." Loki said, he then heard a press as something fell, the container that was holding Loki not two hours ago and now holding Thor dropped, he wanted to scream even more, this was injustice.

This couldn't be happening.

He felt a hand on his head, cradling his hair softly. "You really have no hold on your magic child, already distressed and your hair turned as black as midnight." The man commented, Draco didn't notice this, today was a whirlwind of emotions that he wasn't surprised that he was losing his grip on his magic anymore, that more accidental magic was escaping him, plainly because of the day.

However, he stops thinking when Phil started to speak.

"y-you'll never win this, and keep your hands off of my nephew." Loki was about to start saying something only to be shot by the gun that was laying helplessly on Phil's lap, sending the man away. "So that's what it does." He said faintly. Draco weakly looks up, the tears still flowing as he saw more of the red liquid flowing down Phil's chest.

"D-Draco, get up. You need to hear this." Draco doing his best to ignore the numb feeling still couldn't get up, but he moved enough to look straight at Coulson's eyes. "I may not make it, that doesn't mean that we lost Draco."

"You're bleeding … and I can't help you-"

"Draco! Listen to yourself, you did your best, you did your best and that's all that matters. … Everything is getting dark here." he said faintly, this alerted Draco even more as he started casting more of the healing spells, he didn't have a potion now, why the damn hell does he not have a potion right now! Phil smiled seeming to know what Draco is doing.

"H-Hey, I figured out that animal spirit of yours …"

"W-What?" this stops Draco, watching Phil with fear now of being left alone. "You keep everything treasured close to you, you have the pride of one too, you love to fly. It's your name sake Draco, you're a dragon." He said, Draco's hair was now turning back onto the blond that he was used to, making Phil smile even more.

"Still sounds like a dinosaur though…" he chuckles heartily. It was here that Director Nick Fury came in, Draco can hear the steps of others far behind. Phil looks up and stares at Fury's eyes. "Sorry boss."

"You just keep your eyes on us, help is on the way, the both of you." Director ordered, but it was obvious from the glazed look Phil sent that he would not make it. "It's getting black here."

"Not an order."

"K-keep him safe …" he finally asked, and everything was silent.

Draco's heart broke.

"No …" he whispers weakly.

Phil wasn't responding or even breathing, the medics finally came when it was too late and Fury moved to make place for them, another set of medics were on Draco as well, the boy didn't notice as he kept staring at Phil. Not wanting for the boy to watch this anymore then he did, the director orders for them to move him from senior Coulson's sight.

After a while and Draco was still not responding the director turns on the communication system. The blond still had his ear piece on, not having the time to take it off.

"Agent Coulson is down." That was like a slap to the face because _Draco, everyone you love, trust and even start to trust will always be taking away from you, you are dark, and those who are dark do not deserve anything, they are never pitied, they are loathed._

"Medics are on him." Someone said but it was too late, and Draco knew it. The director went in to check towards the agent.

"They called it."

He gave out, not shameful at all that he was showing feelings he buried so long ago. He never properly mourned for his real family, and now that he truly witnessed his adoptive one dying on him, he couldn't hold it.

He yells, an anguished scream that pushed everyone around him and shocking some medics away as well. He bends down trying to bring his legs to his chest and he did it painfully slow, but when he did he hugs them to his knees as he starts to sob, he can't take it, _they were all dying, they all promise to protect him yet they die, __**why are they dying!**_

Not a second later and he felt a hand on his shoulder as the other heaved him up. He looks up to find Director Fury staring at him, the man raised a dagger, the same one Coulson threw trying to save him, there was blood on it, and he knew in an instant that yes, the dagger _did _went through Loki's legs only that the man didn't show it.

After staring at it for a long time he finally took it from Fury's hands, still staring at it. He bought this for him, he fixed it up and made it better yet it didn't have any good affect at all, did it mean that he wasn't as talented as he thought?

Was he weak?

He looks up at the director who didn't show any emotions, just like Phil only in a more solemn way. The dagger in his palm were now hugged to his chest.

"Get up, we'll fix you up at the debriefing room." He said helping the boy from in untangling himself from his position. Draco obliged standing up and glaring at the ground with glazed and wounded eyes.

"We've got a new avenger." Nick said faintly, no one caught what he said.

* * *

**AN**: My brother slashes my hands accidently with his knife. I thought my blood was closer to black in colour but it turns out it was bright red, does that mean something? _It isn't even deep, just a slash really, but why does it feels like a papercut!?_

Oh yeah, sorry Draco, I'm a sadist. You are my only outlet in life right now.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Voices, in a way it can be all but annoying, irritating, infuriating, yet you cannot live your life without it with ease. He was all but numb right now, stealing a seat and seating himself in front of the windows blocking out all the noise of the world from his mind, or the heli-carrier.

He was too weak to get up, after being chocked down and lacked oxygen in his own brain as the muggle healer said, they needed to give him an oxygen mask at the duration of fixing up the half attempted bandage on his head.

Right now he was left alone in the debriefing room, in the corner of his eyes he could see that agent Maria Hills looked a bit concerned in that stoic expression way that only he seemed to be able to read. The dagger in hands wasn't cleaned yet, it had Loki's blood, and if anything, Blood was the most potent magical ingredient you could ever work with, not to common poison or even a basilisk's own venom, not a forcefully taken unicorn's blood, it was blood. Anyone's blood could be potent, then comes the blood of people with immense strength, you could do anything with their blood, either forcibly taken or willingly given matters not.

He could actually curse Loki right here right now, make him pay, erupt an ancient curse using his blood to make him feel the pain of ten _crucio's_ at the same time, to have his nervous systems fried for the rest of his life.

It was tempting, he wishes to do it for killing _him, _he wants to hurt … and he knew he was a monster because of that. Like Loki said, being a Malfoy and a son of a Black he learned how to torture thoroughly, he can make anyone feel pain when they were tied in that place without the use of unforgivable, and coming here in this world he even looked up the muggle's way of torturing.

He is remorseful to say that he can do it with ease.

In a way it was true, he really is birthed to kill, yet he fails at the notion, so what was his purpose? Why is he alive? There is no reason for him to breathe the air someone else needs to survive, because he can't do that one simple thing.

He knew that his parents were ashamed at first, but that was the turning point for them, they realized they couldn't stay behind with the Death Eaters. They always trained their children to join up in the future. His father was disappointed when he realizes that he has no aptitude for … killing.

So he changed up his options, he socializes in other circles, he even started doing business with the muggles, all for him, so he wouldn't kill. His mother on the other hand, she did not care, she loved him the way he is, she even nurtured that side of him. She died believing in it, and if there was anything in this world that he despised, it was disappointing his mother, even in the grave.

The term mama's boy fit him perfectly.

Naturally dependant on his family and suddenly lunged in the world of war where you need to depend on yourself and yourself only he matured … if by a tiny bit. He still longs for his mother's quite mutters at the morning, complaining about house-elves obsession of neatness. Or even his father's own scribbling hands as he read and wrote on his papers and contracts. At fifth year his father was imprisoned, his mother in hiding, the only family left was Severus because no other Slytherin will stain their standings with him … And founded a friendship with none other than his two rivals.

A year later and they won a war, his family was free, a whole new future was being painted right in front of them, a new peace that he wishes to thrive in … but a family member died, then another then the last, all that was left with him.

Naturally weak, naturally dependant and naturally born with the emergence of two dark houses and here was no doubt he would turn insane, they took that opportunity to give him a death sentence, he gave up, something no Slytherin should do.

And suddenly … and suddenly he was on a snowy plain, with only a trunk to help him given by his friends, alone yet … free.

He saved some children, he rode an aero plane, and he met new people.

He found a new family member. That person died when he was in a moment of weakness.

He couldn't save him.

_And he's dead Draco! _

_"_Shut up." He whispers furiously, already slipping under that mentality, already tripping, falling and sinking. He couldn't think straight, something he couldn't do for so long from the moment of birth and already he wants to do it, he wants a dagger to a throat, he wants blood spelled down on his hands, he wants his enemy kneeling down begging for release.

He wants to kill.

He doesn't. He is mentally screwed up, Draco finally admits.

He kept watching the ocean view as Fury threw the cards towards the captain's direction. He was planning on getting them later anyways; it will be easier to take it from the cap. The Director admitted to making the weapons of mass destruction, only later to say that he had his plans on something better something grander.

The Avenger's initiative.

"Phil Coulson died, believing in that idea… that he wrote." This made Stark stand up to get out of the room, only to stop at the door when he looked back at the teen wizard haggard with swollen red eyes, he was about to say something, maybe meaningful to help him. Only that the man realized that he had nothing to say, so he shuts his mouth and left the room.

Draco didn't care about the odd behaviour, he only gave a small undisruptive smile, of course it was Phil who planned the avenger's initiative. Who had so much faith in _heroes _in times of war but that man, the fact that he hero worshipped the captain particularly since his childhood didn't help disguise the matter.

The man was incredible. After a while he found both the director and captain stare at him making himself cautious, in all his life and he was never presented to others looking so weakly but his family. _Unless I count the time Potter caught me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._ He thinks, the last time Potter saw him with hate.

"I want to get him." He whispers, wondering where Widow is right now, from the reports they got just from the last agent, Hawkeye was returned safely. Right now he was in the medical wing unconscious. He still wonders how _that _was returned safely_._

"Revenge isn't always the answer." The older man said, at here Draco only scoffs and glares at the windows.

"That man, may have killed him, but I know uncle Coul. He wouldn't let me leave Loki alone, not after finding out he is mind controlled." This stilled the whole room, Draco noticing this turns around to look at them, there was doubt in both the captain and director's eyes. This made Draco look bitterly at the floor.

"It's all in the eyes," he started. "The eyes of the damned, an imperio cast, weak willed or enormous strength, and you have a soul under your command." He recites. "Didn't Loki fell off the bridge, he should be weak after that, and I know you noticed it too director. Then comes his will, he found out he was adopted and tried to kill his adoptive brother then forgives him in a whirlwind of emotion and later on _fell of a damned bridge._ That does not bond well with his mind, never less his will." Draco noted twirling the dagger in his hands. He threw it to the air and watched with amusement as it flew up and returned down by gravity.

"And his eyes are green, not blue." He finally adds catching the dagger without effort. Only now did the pressure become even heavier. The captain looked grim and so did the director.

"So he's another victim."

"As far as I can tell, we need to knock him out … hulk strength."

"What?" The captain questioned not understanding the last part. Draco rolls his eyes at him.

"Asgardians are of denser skin, they need denser strength captain." He snapped and turns again to the view. The director after much pondering left the room, the female agent trailing behind him.

A long moment of silence passed before the captain broke it.

"Was he your father?"

"My parents died last year, Uncle Coul was the only one willing to take me in. There was a cellist at some point." he whispers as he sits down in front of the captain, he rummages through his pockets and takes out a pen giving it to the captain.

"Can you … sign it … for him …" He continued to whisper, Rogers wasn't about to take the pen but looked at the pleading eyes before sighing and taking the pen, signing the cards.

"I don't deserve to, you know."

"He wouldn't care." Draco said taking the cards and staring at it, after a few moments the captain signed it. Draco took it and got up leaving the room.

He searched for a while until he found and empty laboratory, defiantly abandoned after the attack. He searched for something in particular and finally found it, a camera. He points his hands at it whispering "absconde mepte in illusio". He casts, creating an illusion around the camera only showing him standing doing something idle, while truth in the matter he was doing something else.

It was one of those spells you needed to learn if you ever plan to go to the muggle world, it helped disguising the magic in the room. Like if you were in a hotel room and the cameras would, instead of seeing a floating tea set, it would only see it on the table.

He falls down on his knee after that, then started searching for something in his pocket and found it, he took out a cell phone that Phil insisted on buying him. He took the ear piece off and started dialling on it putting the device on his ear instead.

The monotonies tune was one for ten seconds before it was picked up.

"Hello? Who is it?" the voice he didn't hear for a few months but still viewed its owner as a friend if anything else. Here Draco gulps and lets out a shaky call "P-Piotr?"

"… Draco? What happened? I got your message in getting away from New York, why? Is something going to happen?" The mutant questioned on the other line, Draco was glad he was away now, he wouldn't be able to reach New York even with the black bird.

"New York is going to be attacked, M-my uncle d-died."

"Draco …"

"He died trying to save me." he sobs, clutching the phone. "I just needed to hear someone familiar, god I'm sorry I don't even know why I'm calling, you must be annoyed now."

"Why did you tell us to leave, we could help." The mutant demanded, Draco winces at the tune. "It's going to be big, what if the media caught footage of you. The mutants will be at large then."

"It does not matter, you are my comrade and as such I should be fighting besides you."

"I am not allowed to fight."

"Are you going to listen to that order?" This made Draco pause, he blinks the faint tears that were now falling down his cheeks and sniffs wiping it away, now glaring at the ground.

"No," he said furiously. "I knew they wouldn't let me, so I'm going in. Thank you Piotr." He closes the phone before listening to the Russian's complaints.

Breathing in, he summons the cane. It was in his hands, he knew it would be hopeless healing Phil with it, the wand inside has a core made out of snake venom from a magical creature, any wand with venom cores were dead hopeless in healing, if anything it made it worse.

He then transfigures his current outfit to the same old suit he always wore at Death eater meetings, they weren't made for fighting, no it was made too hastily made for that. He then summons his coat, it was the same one he had on at Russia. A heavy black coat that went to his knees that has a hoodie as an extension, the same black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt, a studded belt that now holds the two guns with a dagger as well, a satchel attached to it was filled with potions, he couldn't imagine going through more than he did today so if anything happens he will be prepared. This time he dismissed the cloak knowing that the tall fabric well hinder his movement. He lets his hood up and cast the notice-me-not charm along with the lifting one that allows only him to take it off, then took it off once more.

He takes out the last item that he knows he will use it and uses the link on its ends to attach it to his belt. He took out a pepper-up potion and drank from it, already feeling better. He shrinks the trunk and puts it back in his pocket stalking out the laboratory.

Running between the agents no one noticed him, already forming the many plans in his mind that he would make when he gets there; he takes the earpiece and re-wears them on his ear as he enters the lab room that exploded. Searching for a working computer, his luck was finally shinning as he moved to it and started typing.

_Loki, even when mind controlled, has a part of his personality shining out. His plan is to release the alien army on the muggles. Where is the most appropriate place for him to do it? He can be grand and subtle at the same time, though from the way he kept teleporting from the moment he came on earth it would be the grand streak that he would be using, so the only place that could be imposing enough for him to-_

_"_Stark tower!" he figured it out, he starts typing on the computer going on camera feeds, he had some difficulty but luckily with all his internet and computer using he has the gest of how to use the Shield network.

'Stark tower surveillance area' he types in, many windows popped out of a live feed surrounding the area. His eyes are already scanning everything, memorizing every single detail with Occlumency, not leaving anything behind, he then widens the camera range and looks around it, another window pops out showing the computer drawn map with the names of the area instead of a live feed as he darts every few second back to the map.

Searching. And there, that is the place, the perfect one for him to apparate to without noticing or getting picked up by any camera, he wouldn't have found it without the map showing more areas than the usual ones. Unfortunately there was no feedback for Stark tower itself, none for its interior design or the rooftops for him to look at memorize.

Getting what he wants he closes all the windows that he was working with and looks at the area surrounding him, the cleaning crew didn't come here yet which was fine and perfect. Incidentally he found a broken shard of glass down on the ground, reflecting what was up, meaning him.

He looks miserable, his hair a disarrayed and the bandages around it isn't giving it any justice. The usual groom and finesse that accompanies him wasn't there, he found that he didn't care at that moment. Although something was wrong in the picture, like this face didn't fit him.

A thought emanated to his mind, he closes his eyes and breathes in.

_"It's your name sake Draco, you're a dragon."_ He opens his eyes, blinking he found that necklace that Phil gave him for Christmas glowing, this was new, it was weird and interesting in the same way. The pendant besides it, the one with the picture of his mother and father with him plus Severus, was vibrating as well. He laid his hands on it making it still, somehow in some way, the necklace and pendant merged together, the Celtic dragon design was mixed with the vines and he wonders vaguely if what Phil said was true, if it could be a dragon.

Unfortunately he has no time to test it out, no time at all.

The last thing that changes about him was his hair, it was a reminiscent of his mother's own. However there were only two streaks of black hair on each side that starts right above his ears, unlike his mother that has blond streaks. With that he smiles.

The cane now appeared in his hands with the snake head making him smile. Looking back at the computer he remembers all the pictures he memorized from it, the areas, and wonders of the feeling around it, how it will be like, the smell, the touches, the sight.

With the last thought, he apparated with a loud crack, leaving anyone nearby to jump and call for back up straight away.

**0o0o0**

Fortunately, when he reappeared in the alley way there was no sound to indicate his arrival. Now on high alert he got out of the alley way and noticed how everyone was still moving around as if nothing was going on, he was early.

_"Coulson."_ His earpiece yells at him, making him grind his teeth.

"I'm close to Stark tower, about two three blocks away, apparently I'm not as good at transporting as I thought I was." He growls feeling the burn on his core, it wasn't serious, just a quarter an hour of rest, he didn't feel it the last time he did it accidentally and was still in fear of the Hulk getting to them.

"Any signs of Loki?"

"None that are visible, everything is moving like it always does at New York." He starts walking and accidentally bumps onto a blond waitress with a pink uniform, she almost drops all the plates of food that she had making him move instantly and grab everything before it touches the ground, succeeding in saving it.

He stood up and found the blond waiter sighs with relief and smiles at him. "Thanks, I thought all the order's gonna go to waste."

"No problem lady." He said passing the plates back to her as she noticed his getup.

"You do know it's summer time right kid?" she questioned making Draco look down, he didn't dignify her with an answer as he looks around, still not finding any signs of Loki.

"Yes I do, it's strikingly hot, and I am sweating." He grouches remembering to put cooling charms on his clothes making the woman giggle, she seems to be in her early twenties, twenty three at most. Draco smiles and moves around her giving her a wave.

He kept moving as he heard more yelling in his earpiece, another teen next to him who was holding out a phone glared at him, annoyed from the sound, maybe he thought it was a headphone. Draco sighs in irritation and finally holds up his hands to it.

"What?" he demands more than asks, it was Fury who answers him.

"Did I not make it clear that you are not to go out there?" He glowers, even through the headset he can feel how… well … furious he was.

"I'm a ward of Shield, not an agent. More like _was_ a ward of shield." He said not moving away from the teen who was now shooting suspicious looks towards his direction.

"I like this kid." Came the other reply from behind the head set, Draco raises an eyebrow as he figures out who's on the other side. "Stark?"

"We're on our way to you kid, don't know how you got there but I'll have to see the device you used to do it." The genius decided sounding excited, this made the teen frown the closer he got to the tower.

"Sure whatever," He plainly said, not wanting to tell the man that he _wasn't _using a device. "If we finish this."

"What's his codename by the way?" Stark asked all of a sudden, this made Draco pause for a second then continue to walk as if nothing happened.

"A Codename for what? Draco is adequate enough."

"So that's your real name! And nope, it isn't. We need to get you a codename. The cap has cap, Widow has Widow-"

"You are really repetitive-" Draco interrupts.

"Legolas has Hawkeye."

"Okay man, I didn't even officially meet you, and already I get a bad name." He heard a new person speak, Draco instantly remembers him as Hawkeye who he had met on the Heli-carrier a few months ago, making him smile.

"Brucy is the Hulk." Stark continues as if he was never interrupted _yet again._ "And thunder guy's just Thor."

"First of all, are you that close to Mr Banner to call him by his first name? Secondly, like thunder guy, I'm a teen kid who's just Draco."

"Going to hack some more Shield files to see if there's a code for you." this made Draco muttered about the genius. Who thought that the famous – or rather infamous – billionaire could be so childish? He doesn't desire a name, already he was lucky enough to escape one from home, for modern Wizards have no sense of naming. However, what about modern Shield agents, they seem to have a theme of naming after animals or simple materials.

"Whoa, how about that, you guys remember the secret file about the kid, it already has a name after it. It's called project Houdini." The moment he heard that name he stops and yells at the com "WHAT?!" of course it wasn't heard over both Stark's and Hawkeye's loud whaling laughter.

"Codename Houdini, also known as Drake Coulson, notable talents: escapology from difficult spots, already escaped and broke off twenty plus people from a Russian base? Escaped a vigilante group from Salem, New York, who tried to force him to join them. Escaped from occultist group in England who, Quote, tried to kill him by sentencing him in the Death Veil, Quote."

Phil, it was absolutely Phil who wrote that, there was no other person out there who would make it possible to write his biography as if he was some indie hero, and only he knew all that information ... and it seems the Director as well. Draco face palms and drags his hands slowly, ever so slowly to emphasize how much he hated that description, it was a mistake to help the X-men, it was a complete mistake to even stay in Russia all together.

"You did that?" This was surprising, it was Widow who asked this. Draco answers with an affirmative, leaving the line dead. He wasn't far from the tower now, only a few blocks away before reaching it.

That was, until he saw a blue streak of light erupting from the top of the building, most people stopped as they stared above and some even pointing.

"Guys, blue jet of light erupting from-" that's when he realized that the light stopped at a point in the sky and was opening a portal.

"It's happening! He's already opened the portal and there are some creatures coming out, I'm going in-" he continued to talk as he moved in to help anyone in need. Unfortunately, the communication was cut off between them without Draco realizing, making the rest of the team think that they lost him.

* * *

**AN:- **I need to take a fingerprint scan, and I have a visible white scar from the knife incident. Whoops.


	13. Chapter 12 & 13

**Chapter 12**

Looking at the enemy, the first thing he noted was that they were all on flying objects much like the broom in purpose and a golfing cart in shape, leaving him at a disadvantage from aerial attacks. Nothing less he didn't even have the time to whip out his broom and fly out to attack the mass of aliens.

People were ducking and running away while he was going through the opposite direction, some even yelling for him to run, he wasn't going to. He raises his hoodie up and summoned his cane as he pointed to the first sets of enemies he could clearly see in the sky and yelled "_Confringo!"_ Immediately, many flames have exploded on them materialising from nowhere. Some fell down but most stayed up, he cursed knowing their armours protected them.

He then changes target as he finds a boy who tripped in the crowd and ran towards him grabbing him, he sets him on his hips and starts moving with the crowd. He could hear the child whimpering as he hid his head underneath his coat.

"It's alright, just tell me where are your parents?" he tried to be as calm as possible, luckily the child was not complaint and tried to search for his mother. At the end he points at a very nerve wrecked woman, yelling something and searching for someone in the crowd, Draco ran to her and gave her the kid.

"Get out of here, or get in cover." He yells turning back now having the time, he slipped his right hand inside his pocket and took out a small miniature item letting it dangle on his pants. Already his eyes caught every waking movement underneath the sun to start out his planning, where to attack? Where to defend? How to do so?

So when he saw some aliens were about to go shooting and already run over bus that had some people trying to escape it he immediately yells _"Portego!"_

It created a blue shield, big and sturdy enough to catch the attack, the people gasped before realizing they were protected. They instantly looked at him because he was the one who yelled out with his hands raised, they immediately knew that they were protected as he got back to shooting spells. He heard someone yelling for him and turns to look back to find a guy raising his hand showing one thumb indicating no one was left inside letting him lift the ward up. The guy from eth inside jumps from the bus before more attacks came their way. He saw the people running away protecting each other making him nod and turn back to fighting.

He looks up at the sky when he noticed two flying objects, it made him grin because one of them is a muggle made flying suit, and the second is the Quinjet. He now knew that they were here and so he continues to fight the many _creatures _that were attacking.

He never did fight in an all out setting, his style more like of an assassination after his first Death Eater's mission. However instead of kill, he mildly endangers them to the point of disability. He kept shooting flames without even yelling out names for he had no time, one creature after another and he would hurl a fireball at them taking grim amusement as it made contact with their skin making them scream.

He knew their armour will not damage with fire, but what about their skin, they were close to either reptilians and fish at the same time making it possible that they were more affected by burning. He was glad that he is right.

He tries to find a way to go to the tower, he has one target in mind. He needs to get to that man who was responsible for his jumbled mind and _not kill, you can't kill Draco! Shut i! you need to take revenge!_

It was then that he realized some aerial fight was taking place above his head, as he turns up he glimpse a small moving dot of flaming red hair and knew it was Widow, he surveys the area and notices one of the creatures were about to shoot her as she takes out many others. Instantly with his hands out he yells "_Expelliarmus!"_ the gun in the creatures hands flew out from its grasp, in addition it came to his hands which unfortunately knocked him off his feet from the speed and weight, getting up he witnesses some cops still trying to get the people out of the way so he ran to one of them.

"this is one of their guns, only aim at them!" he yells before the man could order him to evacuate like the others, he saw a flying Chitauri coming their way behind the officer making him take out his own gun and shooting it at where he supposed were their head was.

Luckily it was, for it drops dead at that instant, another clink was heard in his gun showing that there was a new conjured bullet. The Officer looks gobsmacked making him scowl, he shoves the alien gun into his hands and orders "Shoot those _things._" He left running to the middle of the battle.

His mind was on autopilot right now, something he isn't confident enough doing in an out all battle, his eyes catches the general alien shape and shoots, if it has gills or armour he shoots, if it doesn't and was actually running away screaming he stops casting a small jinx or maybe a curse, he remembers at some point he shot a _Flipendo _at a statue making it tip to the back splatting one of those creatures.

The magic inside him was starting to dwindle, even through half of the battle, was it half throughout the battle? There was no guarantee that this was the first quarter at all, all he knew was to shoot and to save.

The largest crashing sound could be heard miles away forcing him to look and witness as the R in the Stark sign of the tower was falling, he could see small blue lightning sparks coming from there telling him that it was Thor.

His blood went cold when something else coming out of the portal, it was large, even larger than a dragon back home, and it looks malicious. Definitely hostile and absolutely hungry, he didn't even have a name to it. he forced himself to look at the enemies ahead of him instead, for he didn't stop running even with the omniuse precense of the new monster at bay.

Only to be surprised, for he found his three new comrades there staring at the thing as well.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" the captain asks through the ear piece, shell shocked, the scientist on the other hand. "Seeing, still working on believing, is Banner there yet." Also shell shocked.

"Banner?"

"No, but I'm here." he announces as he took step next to them witnessing the menacing thing as it flew by them, with his eyes he could see the many details on it, and it was not pretty. "Drake!" the cap yells in surprise, glad to finally know that they really haven't lost the junior Coulson like they have thought, already and they couldn't save the senior but they have the chance to avenge him, as well as protect the last of the family.

Widow was also surprised but didn't show it, Hawkeye blinks and looks at him questioningly, remembering him from the heli-carrier long ago. He was about to say something when new attacks were coming from above making them all duck, Draco however yells his most famous spell yet "_Portego maximas!" _The shield was surrounding the whole block now, a part of his magic lessening but he didn't seem to care. the cap stood up and orders for Hawkeye to take all enemies down, Widow on his back as he starts running and jumping underneath the bridge that they were on. Draco on the other hand being the least fight appropriate went to a closed bus with people stuck inside – how many are there?! – and opens it up wandlessly and wordlessly making it seem like magic – it was.

The people were surprised as he helped with letting some outside and even grabbing a few children muttering the minor healing spell on them to lessen some of their pains, someone caught up on that and sent him an appreciative smile, he didn't smile back, never having anyone smile at him with gratitude and not really knowing how to react.

He did send a few _Stupefys _and _immobulus _stunning them and making some creature fall on the found, as well as turning some immobile. He heard a sudden whiz by his ear making him turn sharply to find an alien on the ground with an arrow sticking out of its head. his heart now racing, it seems the hit he sustained earlier this day was affecting him. He sends a grateful smile at Hawkeye who nods and turns back to attack.

Five minutes in the fight and he glimpse an alien about to shoot the archer's head making him yell the shielf spell around him, the laser shoot rebounded on the alien and Hawkeye turns around, noting how they both switched in situations giving Draco a smirk. he was about to yell something at him when he saw a blue, red and white blur jump right in between their eyesight as it whirs, turns and kicks, Draco only caught the red, blue and white starred shield.

He hears a loud crack of electricity coming from above and landing besides them. Promoting all present members to witness Thor's descent on ground, he stood up, Draco noticing a limp. The captain was besides him at once also noticing but not acting … outwardly anyways.

"what's the story upstairs?" the captain ask.

"The walls surrounding the cube is impartible." Thor answered, Hawkeye at the back reloading his arrow quiver. "Thor's right we got to deal with these guys." They heard stark through the comm.

"How do we do this?" Widow asks, as she looks up and spots Stark, still fighting some aliens at the air. "As a team." The Captain answers determined. Thor looks back at them.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." He said gloomily, "Oh yeah, well get in line." Clint replies with unhidden though subtle rage. However he was beaten by a hard eyed Draco as he looks at Thor showing how emotionless he can turn.

"It's within my rights to _maim _him." he hisses, letting some venom in his voice escape, it was surprising for his tone was also ominous and dead at the same time.

"save it, Loki's going to keep this fight on us which is what we need, without him these things are gonna turn wild. We got Stark up top, he's going to need us -" Captain was going to start order when they all stopped and turnaround as an old motorbike was heard and cut off. A man got off showing none other than the absent radiation doctor.

He slowly steps up to them and raises his hands. "So, this all looks horrible." He said, "I've seen worse." Widow said making the man look a bit guilty. "Sorry-"

"No, we could use a little bit worse." She immediately cuts him off. Draco nods in agreement, they could use his help right about now. "We got him." Rogers announced on the com, "Banner? Then tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party right to you." Stark replies before they could hear a loud wail in the sky, forcing them all to look up.

Stark flew from a corner … and one of those giant monstrosities following behind, ripping parts of building and lunging debris around with no care to the world. "I don't see how that's a party." Widow remarked, Draco not sure if she was sarcastic or truly confused. Banner shifts as he walks slowly towards the creature as if it was a normal Sunday walk, Captain as usual concerned for his unofficial team members. "Banner, this might be a really good time to be angry." He said, trying to imply what they _need _and not just want. Banner turns around and gives him a small coy smile.

"That's the secret Cap, I'm always angry." At that moment Bruce's clothes were getting ripped as his skin turn green, the hulk punched the monster, that very same monster that was large anough to cover three neighbourhoods in New York, and he didn't. look. strained.

The hulk was pushed backwards still persistent on keeping his punch in place, Stark above ground yells at them to hold on as he shoots the thing, trying to force the things momentum backwards. Draco's eyes became wide as he erupts another _Portego _shield around him, Hawkeye jumps while the Captain held onto Widow bringing them both behind his shield protecting them from the fire and flying shards. Thor being durable only held his hand out to stop the shards from going to his face. His second hand grabs Draco not noticing the already erupted Shield and held him tight stopping anything from hitting them both.

Draco on the other hand felt something inside him stir, watching the arge explosion, something deep down inside made him want to _join_ this fight, and help in _winning. _Just from simply watching that large destructive birage of chaos. It called him to just _join._

He felt a roar inside him, eyes flashing brightly as he forces magic from his hands to _throw _away that monster from falling over them, it didn't entirely work, only parts of the monster flying away that was in Draco's general direction, but if anyone was looking at the footage they would notice the precise attack that came with a wave of green and shinning gold with silver cutting that part before it was broke.

Only Thor saw all of this, his mouth gobsmacked. He already witnessed such an event like this before, and it only happened to the most powerful, ofcourse the young midgardian wouldn't know, magic wasn't taught on earth anymore for there were no more magical humans.

However, if there weren't any more magical midgardians how does he have on right here between his arms, how he foolishly thought that the young boy needed protection was beyond him.

For he just witnessed the birth of a sorcerer.

Draco never felt this powerful before, where moments he felt the drain on his magic pulling him down, now he can feel his magic was unrestricted, how could he have lived all his life before, being restricted by your own body and using more restrictions like wands and his father's cane. How could he let his whole life be restricted, he should have figured this out a long time ago, Magic was of her own mind set, she doesn't deserve to be trapped in someone's body, no one deserved having her unless she deemed them deservant.

What he did just now was listen to her, finally listening, not letting her lead him, not using her without considering her, he listened to her and somehow released her, making him unrestricted, more manoeuvrable, **_Lighter._** it was a beautiful feeling and he was cherishing it deeply as he clutched his hands.

He should have known.

He looks back to notice more of the same large creature coming out of the portal. They turned at each other as the captain start giving their orders. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Hawkeye looks at Stark once given their orders. "Want to give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark remarks as he grabs and they were air born.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor starts to swing his hammer around, he flew leaving them feel the wind that streamed towards them like a jet.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. Drake, you're a wild card, be in a crowd of those Chitauri, airborne or not, and disturb them, break their formation, don't let any catch you. And Hulk?" the Hulk turns and glares at Cap

"Smash." Was the simple order, the hulk gives a creepy grin as it jumps away, on the first try and he slammed one of those aliens to a side of a building, causing chaos as he catches more and throws more of the enemies, slamming his giant hands on them. Draco was pretty sure that it was Hulk who was the wild card not him.

He gives the captain one of his own smiles and says "I won't let anyone catch me … I'm Houdini after all." He said as he grabs his broom, casts "_absconde mepte in illusio" _on it and hops on it flying forwards to the sky, already he can see the lightning as it starts to strike the large creatures, Widow and captain on ground fighting while Stark on air blasting off anything that was moving there, alongside Hawkeye who _never misses._

He locked on a target and grins, he always wanted to do this, but he didn't have much magic back then, now with unrestricted magic that can fly around him and sucks any other energy to create more magic ha yells with one hand pointing at one of those creatures, his Nimbus whizzing fast besides it "_Bombarada maximas!"_

The largest explosion that the team ever witnessed started up, they looks up to find Draco on one of the chitauri's flying vehicle – instead of the broom that he really was on – as he laughs in success, whatever he did was a success anyways, they were sure it was his fault that such an explosion burst fort.

He was observant enough to witness the hulk ripping off a large piece of shard from the creature an implanted it on its neck, Thor instantly hammered it down with lightning bursting down on it. With his magic he caught a large fragment from hitting a building filled with people, quite glad that he has his hood on right now with no one being able to see but his grin. With his magic he re-throws it back at one of the large creatures before sending electrocuting spells on the Chitauri.

Adrenaline rushed his vein, the feel of the wind on his face, the magnificent leather feel in his hands instead of the wings, some liquid formed the rain that Thor was bringing along with his lightning , it was like his dream all over again. The feeling of flying, of triumphing, just the very feeling of his magic was making him too excited for words.

Unfortunately, nothing good stays forever, for when he went on low grounds attacking more of the enemies he was quite literally hit by the cap who had his shield protecting him from a blast coming from the inside of the building. Already he could hear the snap of his beautiful Nimbus 2000 and him falling down hard on one the ground, although magic decreased his fall a little, it was still numbingly painful on his left hands, like he has twisted it instead of breaking it like it was supposed to.

The cap was already on his feet and helped him up, he lefts his hood in the process then rubbing hi injured head, with his hair black. he turns around to notice the chaos, the true chaos that no one should marvel at, the people screaming and some crying. In the middle of the chaos he somehow caught one person's eyes. It was a waiter in a pink shirt and black pencil skirt, the same one he has met earlier, disorganized and full of soot after the whole ordeal, while muddled and confused.

He should have never started enjoying the fight in the first place, he should have started thinking how others were feeling, Uncle Coul would have done that wouldn't he, even if he was stoic and expressionless most of the time he always was considerate of others and here he was instead of trying to end everything fast. She looks confusedly at him at first then her eyes became wide, and now filled with fear.

She thought he was injured, that he wasn't supposed to be here, then he was going to change all of this. He looks down on his beautiful Nimbus, father has given it to him on his second year and was with him ever since. He doesn't have time for memories, he needs to stop this.

More Chitauri were coming in, he pulls his hood on and sends more immobilizing and deadlier curses with jinx, the problem was that they were too close to civillians, he remembers the waitress horrified and fearful eyes, he couldn't let more people die because he was reckless, he couldn't.

_And you won't._

"Houdini, above." Cap yells at him, he looks up to find debris falling over from the larger monsters, more civilian screaming, he has to use his all in this spell. "**_Portegos maximas!" _** he yells, a more solidified shield appeared above them, instead of being round around specific subjects it was flat above their heads. His head injury was now howling at him with pain making him whimper and grab his head but still concentrating on the spell.

The Cap noticed and yells for the police to take the civilian out, they were moving faster from under the shield and the cap grabs Draco pulling him away. Once outside and no one in sight the cap said "Let the shield go." And he let it fall, all the heavy metal and concrete were falling down hitting with a large quake making him relax his tensed shoulders.

"Can you still fight?" he asks, Draco shook his head and winced, he still wanted to, but knew that in this state he couldn't continues. That's when they heard it, Romanoff calling in "I can do it, I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" the cap said only to be shot back by Stark. "No,"

"Stark"

"I got a nuke coming, it's going to blow in less than a minute." He said and after a few seconds of movement could be heard "and I know just where to put it." Draco forced his head up, eyes wide at what that means, just like damned Potter, Stark was just like that idiotic Gryffindor. A Ravenclaw mind with the thinking pattern of a Slytherine who was actually as loyal as a Hufflepuff and stupidly brave as a Gryffindor, this isn't what he thought the man would do, would he?

"Stark, that's a one way trip?" it seems it wastnt just him who thought of that. No answer was returned back, Draco forced himself to sit upright grabbing his com. Stark just flew right next to them, holding the missile.

"STARK!" he yells in the com but it was cut off, he was now in range of the missile. Stark went in with it, he along with the rest held their breath.

5 seconds.

"Why isn't he coming?" he demanded, no one was able to look back at him to answer.

10 seconds.

The Chitauri all yelled and strated dropping like flies, one after another. They turned around to look at them with wonder. It was such a long day that it felt like a miracle what they just witnessed.

15 seconds.

20 seconds.

The explosion that was visible from the portal was now receding. Draco, even with his eyes couldn't see the man, although he knew he didn't even fall back for him to see him there.

25 seconds.

The captain looks down, breathing harshly after the whole fight, his face weary.

30 seconds.

35 seconds.

"close it." He finally gave out.

40 seconds.

The blue pillar that accented the sky a few moments vanished, Draco became down cast as the portal started to shrink, Stark really gave it his all. He was gone ... it made him more numb now, more people to mourn, and what of his girlfriend? Fiancé? How heart broken will _she _become.

45 seconds.

Stark fell, his head snaps up with hope, heard the Captain as he was about to swear but stops himself "son of a …" but something was wrong, Stark wasn't slowing down, he was just falling, flailing, nothing was stopping his velocity.

"Impedimenta!" he yells, somehow Stark's fall was slowing down, ut it wasn't stopping, it was obvious that he will slam the ground which forced draco on his feet a spell ready on his tongue. Before surprisingly, Hulk appears out of nowhere grabbing Stark and slamming the side of a building, sliding down next to them.

They ran to them, Thor flipped himover and snatched his face plate, throwing it away, the cap leaning on him trying to search for a heartbeat. He gets up looking dejected. Stark's face was still, _Tony's _face was still. Now all the heavy breathing could be heard for no one dared to make any more sound, Draco's shoulders slumped down at this, already expecting him dead.

Until he jumped from his skin when the hulk roars next to them, speeding the rate of his heart and apparently, Stark's.

"What the hell!" Stark woke up. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won." Steve sighed finally sitting on the ground and started viewing the area around them. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Stark was now rambling, making Draco twitch with irritation.

"You bloody Twat! We thought you were as good as dead not a few seconds ago! Do you know how much worry you gave us you idiotic Git!" This prompted the billionaire to laugh loudly at him, Draco was still fuming, but the captain was now laughing as well, Thor giving a smirk.

"We're not finished yet." The Prince announced, they all stopped this stupid laughing shared, till Stark broke it down once again. "And then shawarma after?"

**0o0o0**

Loki was finally waking up when he glanced over, to see about six in front of him all holding their weapons and sending hostile feelings at him. His memories were hazy at best, but he knew exactly what he has done and couldn't claim innocence now, not after all he – or his controller – has forced him to do. He was after all Loki, the lord of lies and mischief, who were to believe him.

"If it's alright with you, I can have that drink now."

Certainly not the all father.

Certainly no one …

Until something happened which made him confused, the youngest of the team stepped right in front of him, all the hate in the world could be felt rolling off waves from him, from what most he can remember … it seems he has killed someone dear to him, right after immobilizing him.

However, instead of the stab or pain he expected to fell, he heard him whisper "_Finite Incantatum." _and he yells, he yells out of pain, forget about the pain he felt in the void, the starvation, the torture, this was more, this was revenge if it was anything at all. He deserved this as he felt many scratching forced out of his head, he continued to scream when pounding and yelling could be heard.

He only stopped when it only ends, dropping down to his side, Thor right besides him holding him with fear in his eyes. The pain that he felt moments ago wasn't there anymore, it was as if it wasn't there, if anything at all, he felt light … like his will was never forced away, the same feeling when _before _his fall, before the darkness …

He was free.

And it was all thanks to that young Midgardian boy.

"There's no one in his mind anymore." Draco said slumping his shoulders. It was too much, the killer was right in front of him, he was right there, he could have sunken in his hands, his blades, shot him with his guns, use the same dagger Uncle Coul wanted to use against Loki and just rip his heart out.

But the voices started inside his mind, all yelling at him not to, that this wasn't right that _he was controlled, ripped out of his will, you should help him! But everyone is gone because of him! Don't you think that he already feels like nothing and that _he _is gone! He killed him, killed uncle Coul!_

_Everyone deserves a second chance._

"I'm tired." Was the mumbled words that came out of his mouth before falling down into darkness.

* * *

**AN: **I just realized that Stark was supposed to meet up with Loki in the tower before releasing his army, oops.

Also, I would like to point out that I got addicted to Pokemon Emerald – yet again – and caught a magikarp, I also named him Draco and put a share Exp Stone on him, so that when it evolves it would be a fitting name – even if it were not a dragon, I don't care.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Where conquest means nothing, for you have lost everything. A group of tired and overly exhausted members of heroes were now lounging in the medic bay of Stark's tower. Of course Stark wasn't with them, he was Stark, he needed to fix everything up in the company before seeing to himself.

He even went so far as to open up doors to everyone who needs medical attention, he own about five floor levels of medical equipment just for eth craziness of the whole company and has more resources for medical items than he would like to admit, so using it for something useful is much better than seeing many injured too late to be treated.

Thor felt like a weakling for never noticing the fact that Loki was not himself, immediately believed his father when he said that Loki was beyond reasoning.

The captain had his eyes looking at the three occupants on the bed then looks back at the door, not daring looking at the spies.

Draco was not sleeping, he was awake for a while now and was too afraid to move and see how they would react, he needs to wake up though, needs to go and pack everything from the apartment. The very same one he lived with Phil for the past year, where he woke up every morning with a monstrosity as breakfast or if he was lucky enough a golden hash brown was on a plate, coffee as a beverage.

Where he would hear the stupid show Uncle Coul would watch every single day non-stop. Where memories were sprawled up everywhere and will remind him of the past occupants who have lived there. He couldn't face it, the memories, so in his fragile state of mind he thought that if he was late he wouldn't have to face everything, still be the oblivious guy.

However, he wasn't oblivious, he was too observant, and he witnessed everything that told him that he is alone in this world. Shield would not keep him, and if they would they would use him would they not. his new caretaker will be someone who would want to use him.

He can tell some Shield agents weren't trustful, he feared going in their minds because of that.

They all watched the many channels on the multiple holographic screens, many news station showing the destruction, Draco's eyes grabbed everything without him wanting to. There were many stations however that speculated that not only were the Avenger's, police and army were helping, many civillians were as well, there were also clues to point out that there were many super powered groups who were in hiding that helped.

Draco can attest to that, at one point he saw a brief flash of fire and ice, side by side, as it struck the Chitauri. At another point on his broom and he swore he saw some aliens trapped in a web. Some others were sliced. But they weren't prominent, to others it wouldn't be easily picked up. To the eyes of Shield however, and to his unnatural eyes, they were as visible as day light. He needs to call Piotr to know any mutants were present at the attack, so he can use Shield's computers to find the footage and delete them if he could.

_"despite the devastation, what has been confirmed as an extra-terrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers has been to many cause not only-"  
"Gosh, it's great knowing people looking out for us are out there, someon watching over us you know."  
"We love you Thor!"  
"they were going pow pow and then there was pew pew! And this green guy walks up screaming Roar!"  
"I'm not don't exactly feel safe with those things out there."  
"it just seems there's a lot they're not telling us."  
"Superheroes in New York, give me a break."_

That very last one made Draco shiver a bit, it was like the man knew more than he let on, was it possible that he did? Like many strands of fate were attached to his very old frame, the many reasons for many questions and answers.

_"These so called heroes, has to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight, where are they now?"  
"There are many questions about the avenger's themselves, their sudden appearance and sudden disappearance as well."  
"-What, that this is somehow their fault?" _the woman took a deep breath. _"Captain America saved my life, I even met Houdini this morning and he helped me from falling down, the same coat same height, he was kid and he was out there fighting against aliens. Where ever they both are, or wherever any of them are, I just … I would wanna say thank you."_

The waitress, it didn't wrap around his mind that someone out there knew how he really looks like, granted with different hair, still she knew him instantly from his eyes. _Did it have the glint now?_

The glint was known as the spark, the twinkle, the little light that spurred for a moment on the eyes of powerful wizards. It was as told, only available to powerful wizards, Dumbledore had a disturbing twinkle on his eyes. Severus had that odd glint that forced everyone to look at his eyes. Voldemort's eyes always caught the light for a moment to show its shinning bright crimson colour. Even Potter had a spark on his eyes, always there showing how abnormal his eyes colour was.

He shouldn't have it, but the only reason anyone will remember him for a brief moment were the eyes, always the eyes. His father had it, but it was weak, whenever his eyes got light to reflect it. Granger had her small short moments that no one seems to notice, making anyone enticed with her brown doe like eyes.

Even Loki in both madness and the little moment of being sane showed that glint. Magic did that for some reason, he read about it before, how it would choose some people and give them this trait.

And now him, with his normally blue sharp eyes, now represents more, he didn't know when it changed, but he suspects Thor knows, he kept staring at him as if he has done something.

"Can you believe that politician. It was their fight not ours, where do you think you'll be right now if we _didn't _fight." Clint said, the last of the shawarma they have got in his hands, Draco like it, but not that much that he would call it a favourite, a type of specific night banquet is more like it.

Natasha's legs were still on his, not bothering to let it fall to the ground. Steve was snoring lightly on the high arm's chair as if he was a senior citizen of his literal age. Thor was on Shield's heli-carrier, guarding his brother, even after being confirmed that Loki was another victim they were very cautious around him and it was alright for any of them to attack him, Que thunder lord's presence.

Draco kept staring as he played with a dagger in his hand, it was still bloody. He didn't bother cleaning it at all, because he has this nagging suspicion that he will need it later, more like Magic telling him not to toss it out. He places the dagger back inside and pulls on his locket.

With no fight, everything that happened was now dawning on him, he felt heavier, the same thing he felt at the war back at the Wizarding world. However, unlike there he knew that he has a whole team to back him up against anyone who is planning to dispose of him, it was unfair towards Potter and Granger, for they have tried protecting him and at the end gave him everything he owned and the answer to survive the veil of Death. Yet it was here that he felt comfortable knowing that he has people to protect his back, even the director would protect him once you figured out half of his motives.

Still, even with all of that he still felt alone, the only person to stop such feeling was Phil, now the man was gone. He couldn't blame Loki, he was an Imperius curse victim, those individual always carried the heavier scars. He wondered idly how the sorcerer was dealing with this, knowing the whole time that he was out of reach of his own body, not listening to him as someone else controlled from far away.

It was the reason that he mastered the Imperio, the ones proficient of the art are not as much affected, he hated not feeling being in control, he was only once under that influence by Severus to demonstrate how it felt.

All he did feel was muddled thoughts under a misty abyss of nightmares.

He opened up his lock, only to get surprised as he saw a folded piece of paper falling out, he crouched to take it off ground and opened it only to freeze with shock. He didn't notice the tears that were coming out up until one drop fell on it.

It was uncle Coul, the picture he took when he found a Wizarding camera inside his trunk and told him about it. The man was ecstatic to see a GIF in real life as he so called it, and they took an uncalled picture of the both of them made funny faces. He only made one copy and gave it to him, so he wondered when did Coul gave it to him, did he know something will happen. How did he even open his lock?

The best thing though, was that the camera was a new module , its pictures stopped moving once muggle eyes spotted it, it has a feature for muggleborns to add people who were safe to see a Wizarding picture from their family. So the moment someone looked at his direction and it stopped moving, stuck at them laughing at their idiotic looks.

He looks up to realize that he has the whole team's attention making him gulp and look down.

"The director said he will come to take you back to your apartment." Hawkeye said making him nod without looking at them.

"At the morning," this made him snap upwards to start lashing out only to be silenced by Hawkeye's next words. "You're staying here with the rest of us, not like we can go out in the first place. Everyone knows some of our faces. Stark is famous. Me and Widow are now international known spies, but no one knows our names. Thor is again the famous idiot with Loki. Luckily you, banner and cap aren't found out, not much hope for cap once the news station get a footage when he's un-cowl-ed." He looks at the cap who grimaces.

"Banner's lucky to only show his big ugly butt." Banner looks up irritatingly then back to the stations. "And you here Houdini, are known as the mysterious wizard. Now I want to know, are you a mutant?" this surprised Draco, and for a moment he kept staring at Hawkeye before shaking his head.

"Shield tested my blood for a month straight, I was born like this, with no X-gene."

"So an advanced mutant?" Hawkeye tried to ask, although it was obvious that he had a hard time grasping the idea, Draco shook his head as he leaned on the chair that he was on. "Do you know something about Dr Strange?"

"Sorcerer supreme of this galaxy," Widow answers non-pulsed only to look back at Draco. "You're the next in line?"

"No, though I think I _am _a sorcerer. Thor might as well know, he kept staring at me after the fight."

"You were impressive," Hawkeye started only to grin widely at him, he pointed a thumb at Banner. "But did you see that guy's impressive butt slamming monsters! I swear if those Chitauri could show emotions, they'll have a permanent scared expression on them." he said, Banner sighed visibly not enjoying this conversation. They all jumped when a slight snore was heard from the captain. Clint's face became even wider.

"And did you see the cap, he owned them all with a _shield._ You'd think all his stories were fake and blown up in porpotions, then you see this guy breaking all your assumption in one day." He said looking mock shocked. He got a hit at the back of his head by Natasha who was glaring at him and looked back at Draco gesturing for him to come her.

He did, he didn't want to get on her bad side, Widow vaguely reminded of his aunt Bellatrix, they couldn't be any more different in the looks department, but they were both up there of the danger column, way above Loki. When he was in front of her, she gestured him to sit which he did.

Only to be surprised when she started taking the bandages off of his head, he blinks stupidly at her making her narrow her eyes. "just like his uncle, he gets shot on his leg and continues to walk like he didn't notice, _he didn't._ bring his nephew and he's even worse, he has a head injury and he isn't fainting." She mutters making him blush, she took some medicine which she applied making him hiss, she pinched his ear when he tried to get away then reapplied the bandages. All this happened in relative silence, only the news station were droning at the back. For Clint went back to checking if anything was messing from his newly reloaded arsenal, Bruce was now starting to doze at the screens, Steve somehow stopped snoring lightly but still asleep.

"The director asked for me to be your guardian," she said, this made him freeze. "But apparently, someone beat me to it, Stark hacked the system and signed his name over your guardianship details." This made Draco look at her increadiously, she didn't react at all showing her stoic face.

"Why would he even- … you know what, I will not question that man." He said looking at everything. It was jarring, this somehow reminded him of the Slytherin common room, where they would relax and let all their guard and mask down, it was much the same for them here, though a complete contrast. While the Slytherine common room was old, dark and somewhat cold this living 'room' – floor but no one is complaining – was bright, sleek new and warm.

When she finished the handiwork – it felt professional – he went outside, he didn't want to wait for long to get back to the apartment. So he closed his eyes and wished to be in his room. Without even a pop or a crack he disappeared.

In a room right across the other side of New York that was still scathed by the attack, the blond reappears, he looks outside to note the damage and new construction will be hell for a few months, he stares at the clock and noted that it was midnight, the glaring black and green clock that Phil insisted to buy him because he didn't enjoy the tic-toc sound of a normal clock.

He was irritated at that time, even told him that Phil wouldn't use it, he will. The man still bought it.

After standing still in the intensely silent room he throws himself on the bed.

**0o0o0**

Once he got his rest, he got up and went to the closet taking out his clothes. When he did he went to the bathroom and took a long shower, planning to just sit in the room for the whole day and watch everything in the apartment with no reason. He didn't have anything else to do but plan a funeral, he never planned a funeral before, so instead of diving himself in something new and to scarring for his state of mind he plans on nothing, a blank slate.

He got out of the shower with his clothes and got out of the room, descending on the white walled living room. Taking everything in, no television open … so he opens it, then there was no smell of food. He bit his lips, yes he could cook, Coulson always took those long missions where he needed to stay out for a few days or even a week, so he taught him how to cook, it wasn't an impressive array for Coulson didn't know much anyways.

He took out the pan and dishes absentmindedly before shaking his head and returns the dishes keeping only one out, after a few more thoughts he took them out again. Then took out the eggs and sausages, something he made sure he knew for apparently he was British and uncle Coul thought it was funny and stereotypical.

Cooking he took in the kitchen, the table was fully made, for no one in particular but him. it was clean, there was a pink fake flower since Phil isn't always here and he was a teenager who shouldn't even be trusted with anything living – after the obsession of the gaming Ps3 platform.

It still looked pretty because he transfigured it to look very life like and still made out of plastic, it was hard, transfiguration wasn't one of his strong skills, only knowing how to conjure clothes in case of … some events. Everything else was hard, you couldn't be perfect.

Once he does finish he takes breakfast and put them on the table, for some reason he readied two plates and mildly thought he was too affected by Phil's death for him to notice and let the thought go. Taking the plates out to the living room he paused, for a very interesting scene was upon him.

There, on the white leather sofa, sat the director of shield. Draco took a small gulp of air and walked to the sofa, setting next to him and placing the plate of food in front of him.

"I accidently made food for two." He said softly as he started eating, he didn't look at the director not wanting to know what the man thought of him and moved his view to the television. Surprised to find it was that zombie survival show that Phil kept complaining about, something about how the game was much better than the adaption. He ate his plate slowly conceding and agreeing on Phil's statement, the man did buy him the top games of the recent years and he played the game.

After a few more minutes of plates and spoon scraping he took the remote and closed the screen turning at the man. He was a bit surprised to see him enjoying the plate, it seems that in no universe does anyone disagree with food. He didn't show his surprise and waited for the man to end.

"Why are you here director?"

"To talk about your arrangements." He dreaded this talk, but didn't say anything waiting for the man to say what he needs. "As you know, Agent Phil Coulson is your guardian. Seeing the events that took place you cannot stay here, especially after your unplanned enrolment to the Avenger's initiative. Stark and Banner are working on a way to make the cube transport Thor and Loki go back to their world. Thor to report to his leader about retrieving both the Tesseract and Loki, Loki to see a mind healer." Draco raises a brow and looks at the director.

"The council planned to use him as the front of invasion, the reason for all of this. After seeing many footages I concluded that you and Agent Coulson are right and that Loki was another victim of the enemies, thus will not be treated as one, however he is under watch."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Phil was your guardian, but he needed to appoint someone else to take care of you if something happens to him, i am his choice. Knowing that you are no safer around me, I decided to let Stark have his way and let you with him, however you will need to help him and Banner to build the device to get back to Asgard."

"I'm not into mechanics sir…" Draco trailed off.

"Botanist and a renowned Astrophysics researcher," This made him grin a little before dropping it. "And other top secret things, I think they will appreciate your help."

"Between my magic reacting to the tesseract and those two having chick flick moments, no thanks." Back at Stark tower, a certain sharp blue eyed man laughs his butt off, a genius grumbles while the second genius looks away as if he never heard anything. "Something happened at the battle sir, I already explained this to Uncle Coul but I don't think you know." He looks up, the man acted as if he knew … which he didn't, that was one hell of a poker face.

"Before yesterday, my magic was inside my core, I still have a core but something happened to it during the battle. The moment that giant monstrosity of a fish was about to splatter us, I … released my magic." At this the dark skinned man raised a brow at him.

"Explain."

"… did you guys record every accidental magic I did?" he questions looking down as he started to nervously play with his hands, why was he nervous? "Yes, it happens in extreme situations … or when you get angry."

"Well, with my magic released, and essentially surrounding my like a perfume, there are going to be a hell lot more reasons for it to happen. What if someone, who was mildly annoying, has called me a kid? You'll find him either flung back a few meters or squashed down on the floor from my magic. Note the fact that I am downplaying this too much."

"Getting you stuck with Stark is like getting Banner stuck with Stark, we are still going to do that." the director said with a deadpanned expression, Draco stared back then nods. "I see, you really want the Stark dead don't you."

Yet again, in a tower, the sharp blue eyes man laughed on the floor once again, this time the genius threatened to show him how it felt to fall from a window as a substitute of thinking how it felt.

"Tell me sir, what is it that you truly want?"

"Loki couldn't be watched by any of our operatives. Thor and you combined are ideal to watch him, this way we can guarantee that certain parties will not make _a political move._"

_'Assassination'_ Draco thought instantly, he nods in understanding, it must be the council, they did send a nuclear war head to kill off an army with the civilian as well. Who were these men, they _do_ fund Shield so there was no way anyone can kill them and get away with it.

"And Loki seems to have a liking to you, he asked how you are doing." This made Draco raise a brow, really, out of all things, _he_ was asked for?

"Really?"

"He wants, and as I quote, _a respectable young child with the right head covered with pale hair on his shoulder who seems to appreciate the finer arts of life._" The director said deadpanned. "Uh-hah." How did the man say that so blankly?

"He seems to be interested in you." the director continued. Draco still looked at him blankly.

"You are smart …" Draco raised a brow. "Light haired, magical arts."

"I know he means me director I am not dense." Draco snaps exasperated at this, the director seems to think otherwise. "You are not dense in many subjects, but you _are_ in what really matters." The director said now hinting to something, a few seconds later Draco's eyes widens.

"Oh hell no! Don't tell me you agree in whatever Uncle Phil said!"

"He is correct in his assumption, me being your guardian does make me concerned kid." Fury said eying him, Draco's mouth was wide opened before closing it and glaring at him. "May I listen to whatever this assumption may be _director?_"

"He said that many male populates are always interested in you." Draco groans, Veela blood. "You also seem to attract the wrong sort."

"I did not plan on landing on Russia-"

"A defenceless minor."

"Who can crush people easily-"

"And a skinny white guy." This actually made Draco shut up and frowns at him, now how does the director expect him to retort to that without sounding racist?! Wait a second, the man just smirked … He planned this?! He didn't want him to retort!

"Argh!?"

"A teenager."

"You stated that I'm a renowned scientist."

"Who has trust issues."

"Stop it, I mean it." Draco warned.

"-Got the attention of two dark magical overlords" Draco grabs a pillow and stuffs his face in it, somehow the pillow became softer with his touch. "Forced to join two dodgy organizations, almost joined another vigilante organization, and actually joined a federal organization, not to mention joining a hero team."

"I believe that SHIELD is an over the top official vigilante group. The Avengers was only a once in a life time thing, I wanted … revenge."

"Which you did not act on." Draco doesn't answer. "Why?"

"It's … all in the eyes." He answers slowly, not clarifying, hoping the older male will understand. Fury seems to get it and didn't question it further. He hums a little as he thought onto it more then starts talking once again. "Even if it was once, people saw you, Your name-"

"Codename-"

"-Is already there, people will recognize just from that coat with the wings at the back." Draco frowns, with wings at the back, his eyes widens as he realizes that it must have changed either at the heli-carrier when his pendent merged or when he released his magic, he sighs, he became an icon didn't he, and that wasn't even a question.

"I can escape anytime I want you know, you can't force me to go to that man or to you." Draco bites out as he glares under his bangs, Fury was immune to this as he stared at him coolly.

"You are right, I can't force you." the man said, Draco showed a smirk. "However, this isn't my wish in the first place. It was Phil's wish, he asked me to keep you safe, to find a place aside from any Shield supported houses to send you to, to have other people watch you. **_He _**wanted you to be safe, and this is the safest thing I can think of right now, without being interfered by anyone."

_'Like the council.'_ Draco clutches his hands, knowing that he was strapped in place and couldn't change his decision. If Phil wanted him to, he will do it. However it made him feel so restricted, so trapped.

Draco grimaces, he only knew of one place that he can escape to without getting the scrutiny of Fury on his neck, unfortunately that place isn't very welcoming of him after what he did to one of their team members.

… it was worth a shot. It was also what Uncle Coul wanted.

So he nods, not denying anything the man wanted of him. He could have sworn that Fury gave a small smile, so small you wouldn't notice, a real one too, but it was gone before he could even make sure.

"Also, i enrolled you to a driving license class and test after that. You got your uncle's car." he said standing up, Draco's eyes bulged.

"Lola! I got Lola!" he said, Uncle Coul, never, ever let him drive her, for that car was his baby. He swore he wouldn't do anything to break her, she was quite a beauty after all, but still did not concede. He winced when he felt his magic snap at him, what was that for?

…

Was Magic jealous?

He shook his head, no, he was not questioning that. He grins as he took the file from the director's hands, it must the information for the building in which he will learn to drive and where to get his test.

"Pack everything, Hawkeye will get you to Stark tower after two hours." He said nodding and leaving the room, Draco thanks him and looks back at the file opening it. He started to memorizing the area, names and numbers, not to mention timing until he came to a map. This gave him a wide berth pause, why was there a map to a hospital in this file?

Fury wouldn't just add on accident, he would have doubled checked the files or whatever it is he was handling and noted the map. He could give a member of the Black family a run in the paranoia department. So he must have kept it there for a reason.

There was however, a room that was highlighted in red on the top floor. Blinking he memorized it and the hospital as well then flipped the page, it was back to the driving facility. He frowns as he went back to the hospital map.

After a few moments of staring he decides to pick up the paper and flip it. When he did he froze, the file fell on the ground with a loud thud as he stares with extensive large eyes at the large red font. There was a message, it wasn't in normal ink but he can somehow read it, showing that the director really did read his Athermancy and applies it. For what was written was something dangerous, it could lead to many things and many endings if it were not true, he could be crushed once again because of it.

For what was written …

**'Coulson lives.  
D.O.S.'**

* * *

**AN:- **Who here thought Fury is a right bastard? Well here's what I like about the man, he's a man of authority with many secrets and things to protect, he must protect everyone from everything. That was bound to make a man stir crazy. But here's the thing, he reminds me of my dad, I mean he's an exact copy in personality. He's very menacing as a leader – he's retired from the flight force – but he can be the kindest father he can be when no one else was there but his family. Funny right?

* * *

**PS: A real AN:- **Hey guys, been too long huh, roughly a month. I won't excuse it, I excused myself before, I just done my last test yesterday and I had a test today that I totally skipped because I am _not _going to some upstart university that's trying to look for geniuses. I am not a genius. Yet somehow I got an email detailing of a test that I must have.

I decided since it's been a while, that I would post two chapters. Two reasons, A) to fix the title of the chapter, where it usually shows [12. Chapter 11] this chapter will show [13. Chapter 12 &amp;13] and after that the numbers will be fixed!

B) because why not! I've been trying to write these chapters and no matter what I couldn't edit it, I find this unbeta'ed version beautiful! And I feel less guilty for not posting anything for a while.

Hey, some good things actually came out of this. I regained my love to old cartoons, like Danny Phantom, teen titans and cartoon network in general. I also got a full mark in my English placement test, a f*cking full mark PUNKS! Do you know what that means around here? it means I skip two to four years of foundation in college and graduate early !

**PSS:- To who warned me of my story building skills – you know who you are. I know that I have that problem, it's why I started writing on this site, to fix up my writing skills.**

**And while yes, over powered characters are a tad bit boring, I try making it up by showing Draco's feelings and thought process.**

**Now to solve your issue. This is a policy I adapted in my real life. Anytime someone says "I wish, I want, if only, if it were like this, I would have changed it into this Etc…" I tell them to just go there and do it.**

**I kept searching for a Draco and Avengers crossover, didn't find it, so I went on writing one instead. Why wait for someone else to do it while you can, right? You have an idea, go on and do it.**

**Because life is sometimes cruel and will not bow down to your will, so ****_you _****must force it to change.**

_Also, this story was the complete opposite of what I thought what will happen. You see, I wanted Draco to be a constant with the X-men, that didn't happen. Also, I love Phil, I got Lego Marvel and I kept playing Iron-man, Spider-man and Phil._

ANs are usually my thoughts the moment i finished writing something, that's why it's there.

If you see a mistake, can you notify me?


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to kiss you all, but i can't, so here's a virtual hug from me to you as a thank you. Simply for making me happy. If no one was looking forward to this i would have stopped writing this story and live my miserable boring life with no one wanting to read anything by me. My family doesn't want me to become a writer so they try to disinterest me of the notion. My friends simply aren't the reading type. At least i can still write as a hobby.**

**Now ... WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN DRACO's ADVENTURES!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

He kept staring outside at the now cleaned streets of New York. In only two weeks and they were able to clean all of it, every sign that a battle has happened, it was gone. No one was questioning it … but him and Stark. The man might have helped a bit in that, using forty percent of Stark's Inc. income to repair the streets, and even then it was too generous. However, the clean-up was fastened, someone boosted the speed and neither he nor Stark can figure out who it was.

The man didn't say anything about it but the signs were everywhere, he also knew that Draco knew, they had a silent agreement about how fishy this all seems.

He on the other hand, he couldn't leave the tower at all. No matter what he did he couldn't get out to go and find his – recently revealed – live uncle. If it wasn't for researching with the two genius on creating a portal to Asgard, it was to start up a new research for Shield, it was too well planned, the assignments that is, to be coincidence.

The moment he came to this tower and he has tried his best to trap himself in his room – floor but who try to say that to the billionaire – and practiced his Occlumency vehemently to control his feelings. It was when he did so did he figure out how he released his magic, or turned into a sorcerer in another perspective.

He mastered the mind arts, truly mastered it. He didn't need to use a spell to read a mind nor does he need one to shield his own, all he needs is his well. Thus, giving him the title master and releasing his magic. He was confused at first, he thought that he was already a master in the mind arts, but it turned out that he wasn't really, yes he could have done all that without a spell, but it took so much magic out of him before. Now however, it was as if he was the same as the mutant Jean Grey, the one who tried to read his mind before without him knowing.

He was still confused, what did his Severus do to become a sorcerer? What did he master? He figured that the dark lord mastered the dark arts, Dumbledore and McGonagall transfiguration. On the other hand, he knew that Potter practiced and studied enough he would become a sorcerer for mastering defence against the dark arts. He also knew that Granger has the potential of becoming one but she isn't practical, she was all books and studying, if she would practice then they would have one wicked witch on their hands.

She certainly has the control for it.

Being locked in a room for most of the two weeks can certainly turn one crazy, not to mention the extra energy he was gaining making him look like what muggles would call, a stoner. The perfect phrase to his situation was the he was … high? He never figured out why they describe it like that, but it certainly drags to the point.

He couldn't sleep, he didn't need to eat more, he needed more activities or his brain would die from no stimulation. He was extra active, and he used all his time either helping the other two scientist build the device to send the brothers to asgard, or him spending time inside his massive trunk trying to do the potion that can help his uncle.

With two weeks of no sleep he finally figured out that his uncle, though not dead, not really living. If the man was alive he would have instantly come to take him back, he wouldn't stay away for two weeks, maybe one but not two, he would call to tell him as well. However with no news from him meant that he was unable to, or that he really was dead.

Seeing that the second option wasn't true, then he was unable to, the only thing that points to was that he was either in a Coma or Paralyzed. He already made the anti-paralyzing potion, it would need half a year of consummation to work if it was severe. However, the potion involving Comatose state wasn't going in a good direction.

Surviving a coma needs many factors, and any could be the prominent one, thus why healing a coma with a potion was rare, it always needed both a normal and mind healer for it to work. however he wasn't giving up, there was a chance that his uncle was in a coma instead of being paralyzed, a larger chance, and he wasn't taking it.

Aside from researching, building the device and meditating using Occlumency, he was playing his violin like mad. He did it when he was too sick of meditating while sitting, not to mention that most of Occlumency practices were done in his sleep so he could reach his animagus form. The only other action to relax and lessen his accidental magic was to play the violin.

Having his magic everywhere was both agitating and soothing, he couldn't relax most of the time, but he was certain that he will not be able to live without it surrounding him like that. It was frustrating.

He couldn't rest. He might develop insomnia like this.

It was three AM and he was staring outside the windows in the living room, still staring at the clear and unbelievably remodelled streets. All in two weeks, and this was what his brains picked to think about. He let out a loud sigh as he drops his head to his hands, rubbing his face trying – and failing – to get rid of his fatigue.

He could hear the clunking and loud music coming from the floor below, the only other person who knew how he felt. Stark was already a self-declared insomniac, no surprise there, the man was a genius after all, he didn't know how to meditate and can't use Occlumency so there was no way for the man to control his thoughts. Thus, thinking millions of thoughts and not being able to sleep most of the time.

The man invited him inside the workshop if he was still having trouble sleeping, continue on the teleportation device while Bruce sleeps. Draco denied his offer, stating that he was much like Banner and he will turn stir crazy by him.

They still called him Drake, the or kid, mostly kid because of how young he was compared to all of them. The captain was in his nineties after all, the leader must be an old man at heart anyways, the way he acted was indicating to it anyways.

Bruce… was just like him, he couldn't intereact with anyone without being cautious, or he might snap. Thor was with Loki at the Helicarrier, seeing as how they wouldn't release him, even if he was innocent. So the elder brother decided to be with him all the time, they didn't let him visit however, using the excuse _"he killed your uncle, so he might kill you."_

What a load of horse rubbish.

The director was right, they wanted Loki gone but couldn't with the evidence that he was innocent. The next best thing was to isolate him, they wouldn't dare deny the lord of lightning however, so Thor gets a pass.

On the other hand, he needs to speak to Loki to ask him about how he fared with his own magical outburst, how did he control it when he got it his first time. For right now, he might as well tie himself somewhere to force relax himself.

Another heavy item fell on the level below, a curse followed by it even with the loud music. A grumbling Stark was now trying to slog something heavy to the other side of the floor. No one else woke up, maybe Romanoff did, but she was too silent for him to listen to most of the time. Barton enjoys stalking off inside the vents when he wants to stay alone.

He sighs once more and moves from the window as he grabs his hoodie that was resting on the sofa next to him, he'll walk outside, hoping to tire himself out enough to sleep. He used to do the same thing back at Hogwarts, walk around in the dungeons and when he was too tiered, he would do his best to reach their dorm, or find an empty classroom and sleep in his later years.

He wouldn't sleep on the streets though.

**0o0o0**

Walking in the streets was calming, it was silent enough for him to not be overloaded with sounds and moving sights. It wasn't entirely silent, this was New York after all, there were some drunks, shady people, the occasional late night worker and some cabs on the streets.

_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories._

Music to his ears, the earphone exploded to his ears as he ignores everything around him. He didn't take note of anything, his brain was too tired but his body is still pumped with energy. The tiniest of details brought amusement to him for no sentimental reason. He felt like he was being observed, but he let it be, it must have been his addled mind playing games with him. The best thing of the night is that he isn't being watched over by his _team _mates, they were suffocating him, always watching. Unlike them he was young, he only had a few weeks before becoming seventeen and they kept on babying him. He wasn't a child, he can take care of himself. Granted he never did live by himself, so there wasn't any evidence that he can take care of himself.

He didn't know how to cook more than breakfast food.

He did however, noticed a struggle in the shadows of an alley he went past by. He stops and closes the music, looking back and finally hearing the struggle. A woman was clearly trying to yell for help, but her attacker was covering her mouth by something. Draco's eyes widens at the thought, should he call the police and get away?

Wait, why would he do that, he can help right now. Without losing a second he cast a silencing spell on him and creeped to the alley where he could clearly see the woman struggling. She was frightened and doing her best to push the larger male. This made Draco's blood boil, remembering his own mother attacking the Aurors. Without thinking it he summoned his cane as he came closer to them. the woman noticed him, her eyes becoming wide as Draco swiftly thwacked the male's head sending him to the ground.

The teen finally let out a breath as he backed away from the mugger and looked back at the woman, she was shaken but other than her tasselled things and hair, she was fine.

"You should get away from here before he wakes up." He told, she nodded and instantly grabbed her purse running out of the alley. Draco's hands went to his face as he rubbed his temples, he couldn't believe what he just did, not to mention that he wasn't even that strong, how did he manage to get the man unconscious is a mystery he was glad of.

He pointed the cane to the man to paralyze him only to stop, he heard something from above, making him look up. There was someone out there, however with the night cloaking everything in darkness, there was no way for him to see that person.

Not taking any chances he went to look back at the mugger only to be pushed down on the ground.

"Argh!" He yells as the man grabs both his hands, forcing him to drop his cane. "You f—king little-" the man didn't continue his cursing as Draco summons his dagger and somehow managed to stab the other's hands. The agony in the man's voice could be heard as he let go of the teen who jumped away from him and grabbed the cane. He was about to yell the petrifacus spell but the man dodged the aim of the cane jumping at Draco once more.

"Get off of me of you bloody Oaf!" Draco yells at him still trying to stab him, the man succeeded to grab both the dagger and cane away from his hands. He held Draco with the other hand forcing the teen on the ground. He straddles him effectively stopping him from escaping.

"You just lost me a girl for the night." The man growls at him. Draco kept thrashing but stilled at what he heard. "F-for the night? How many did you attack you sick f-" he was cut off by a scream emitting from his lungs, the man slashed his forearm making it bleed at the first try.

"Nice knife you have here, costume made as well." He chuckled, Draco only growled at him. Things started to shake beside them in the alley, none of them noticed it at all. "Answer me you psycho." He yells at him, the man on the other hand turns and giggles at him, this brought warning bells in Draco's mind.

The man put the knife in his pockets as he stares down at Draco. His smirk starts to stretch bit by bit as he leans closer to Draco's face. "You look gorgeous for a boy." He whispers as he starts tracing Draco's face, the teen's eyes widens with fear now, he already figured out what the man was stating, so he starts thrashing even more. The mean leans to his ear.

"Come on kid, your accent helps too, people will crowd you, imagine all the things they'll do to you." he whispers, making Draco snap, he let every control he had on his magic, all the hard work he went through for two weeks to fall. No one, and he means no one, will use him like that.

A wave of energy sprung up pushing the man away and made him hit the wall at the other side. Draco stood up and raised his hands as if commanding for things to move, which did, for every item that was shaken moments ago sprung to life as it started floating.

The criminal was shocked but tried to get away, only to find get stuck by a white sticky substance that just shot him. he looks up, Draco with him, to find the source. The teen shook his head and looks up at the criminal.

"You will tell me where you do your business."

"What makes you think I will bitch." The criminal growls. Draco's eyes flares as he waves his right arm, making a trash led fly to a wall, implanting itself to it. The man shaken by what he witnessed, tried to get away even more. Draco growls as he walks to the man who was stuck to the ground and grabs his head from both side with his arms.

"Stay still, or this will hurt even more." He demanded and stared at his eyes. _"Occlumency."_

The criminal screamed from pain, Draco didn't notice as he swift through the man's memories with aggressiveness, not sparing the felon. The more he swifts through his memories the more it made him angry, making his attack even more painful. He finally stops when he finds a hand on his shoulder making instantly wave his hand at that direction. A sharp object flew through that direction.

Instead of finding a beheaded person, a man with a blue and red hood dodged the attack by leaning his head to the side along with his body a little. Draco gasps as he let go of the criminal, making him stare down at his hands.

"Oh god …" he whispers as he moved away from the felon who finally lost unconsciousness. The criminal fell on the ground with a bleeding nose, Draco stood up and stepped back with horror plastered on his face.

He looks to the side at the hooded man who stared at him, ready to fight him if he were to attack him again.

"I-I didn't- I didn't want to do that, i-I just got a-angry." He could have killed him, he _could have __**killed**__ him._ What was he thinking?! He takes another step, his back met the wall. His eyes was on the bleeding figure, it made Draco sick, he slides slowly to the ground and cover his mouth with his hands, his other arm covering his stomach, revolted at the sight.

The other hooded person walked to the man and put his fingers on his neck, after a few seconds he looks at Draco "He's still alive." This stopped Draco from shaking a bit. He looks up and was able to the man wasn't really a man, he was just a few years older than Draco, three at most. The older teen moved at Draco to see if he was okay. He had orange tinted goggles on, with a red coloured and black webbed bandana working as a mask

"I-I don't know if he will mentally be okay."

"Just tell me what happened." The older teen demanded. With him closer and helping, sit straighter, he was able to see the web design. Draco blinked as he figured out who was in front of him right now, but wasn't he gone for almost a year? Why now?

He remembers the white web that he saw when he fought the chitauri, as he flew up with his broom.

Spider-man was always here, he was just more subtle than before. Was he saving people in the dark, was he still being haunted? Is that why he was in hiding?

"He wanted to kidnap a woman to take into a slave trade."

"He was what?!" Spider-man yelled, Draco covers his mouth with a silencing sign. "He wanted to get her there, I stopped him. He got angry and instead tried to take me to it. I … I snapped."

"The flying objects were your doing wasn't it, how did you do it."

"I- I'm a mutant, like you." he said, Spider-man looked confused at the statement. "You don't know what a mutant is? Aren't you one?"

"I'm not a mutant, whatever that is." Spider-man admits sheepishly. Draco blinked at him once more and shook his head.

"They're people like us, people born with abilities. It wakes up when we're at puberty stage, usually when we go through shock or trauma. Only defying rule to that are children born out of two mutants, or ones with physical mutation, their abilities are apparent at birth." He explained as he got up and looks at Spider-man.

"Didn't you get your powers after a shock?"

"I got it by accident."

"Which implies shock or trauma."

"No, no a different accident…"

"Whatever, my powers originally, were morphing and mind reading. After the Battle it changed into this … levitation." It was the closest to the truth anyway, with his released magic it was harder to change how he looks, he has to concentrate more on it, it wouldn't change on that instant.

"I guess when needs arises, so does your abilities." He laughed a little but stopped. As he looks down on the body, Spider-man took the criminals phone out and dialled on it. "Yes, there's a guy who tried to kidnap someone. He's unconscious now … No. Yes." Draco eyes older teen and got up as he moved to the criminal, he was still bleeding. The sight twisted a part of his stomach so badly that he hunched a bit as he grabbed himself before becoming sick.

"I need to go now." he stumbled back as he tried to get outside of the alley, his magic was still wild, he needed to meditate fast or else he would accidently hit someone else. He stopped when Spider-man got up holding a cane, Draco blushed at the fact that he almost forgot it.

"Thanks."

"What's so important about it?" Spider-man questioned. Draco looks at him, he used a bit of his Occlumency to check if he had bad intentions. He didn't. It made me relax a bit as he moved to him. "When you open it from the head, you'd find a thing but tall needle. I didn't use it because I had another dagger," Luckily a new one, not his uncle's. "There's also a sleeping gas, but I'm not very comfortable in using it, it affects me as well." He said taking the cane away and twirled it as f it was a boa staff.

"It's sturdy. Not to mention, it belonged to my family for a few generations." He stops as he looks down then back at the other teen. "Are we just going to leave him like this."

"it will take some time before my web dissolves, the cops will come in time."

"You go, I'll stay for the cops, tell them what I found out about this guy." He said glaring at said man. Spider-man perked up at this. "You can tell me? I'll grab one of my buddies and hunt down the slave trade, that's his type of job."

"Buddy?"

"Dare Devil." Spider-man explained, after a few minutes Draco remembered who he was. "I thought he was a myth."

"And so are demi-gods, alien, magicians and portals in the sky." Spider-man retorted.

"Yeah, you change your perspective with those on the list." Draco chuckled at that, a bit surprised about the magician comment, after a few moments of thoughts he sighed and grabbed the man's hood.

"I'll send all the information I have on this man to your head. No, I won't hurt you like I did to him, I only did it because he angered me." Draco said, with a slight hesitation, Spider-man nods.

Draco breathes in and lefts the goggle off of his face. He was surprised to find that Spider-man's eyes were a warm chocolate brown. He kept staring at it, not knowing he was hypnotized by it. He shook his head and concentrates, his own eyes flared, activating his new found mastery. All the information was poured into the other's mind, and he did his best to see the other's own memories.

When he finished he let go of the head rubs his head. He then looks up at him and says with a hard voice "Take them down."

The other nods as he wears his goggles, then throws a web to disappear slinging away to grab his acquaintance. Draco looks back at the criminal thinking on what he found.

"Wilson Fisk, I think I'm going to hear your name more than what I want." He growls moving out of the alley.

**0o0o0**

"The only evidence to point out on who caught all the criminals was the webs around the warehouses along with the DD signs." The anchor-woman said, Draco only stared without commenting as the rest of the avengers talked about it.

"To think we still have these problems." The captain said looking a bit glum. Draco nods still silent. Only Bruce noticed this but it seems that Stark was coming to the same realization as well.

"And why are you so quite, usually you're in your room, or if you were with us you'd be serving some snarky comment." They all turned to Draco who kept staring at the news, they were showing the DD sign that was well known for Dare Devil, the media began to acknowledge his existence along with Spider-man's return.

"One of those criminals tried to kidnap me so he can sell me later." Draco said a bit bitter; this resulted into the room going quite except for the television that was on.

"What…?" Surprisingly it was Bruce who questioned first, although it was alarming the rate of how his blue eyes were starting to shine green. Draco snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Yeah, but I stopped him and went through his mind. Then Spider-man appeared and I told him about the trade so he can stop it with his friend. I guess it was Dare Devil."

"When did all of this happen." Bruce demanded, Draco gulped as he mumbled his reply. "What?"

"Two days ago, I couldn't sleep."

"If Pepper knew, she'll kill me." Tony groaned, only to jump from his place. "If I knew what?" Was the bland and direct question, everyone looked away but Stark, throwing him right to the hounds.

"Traitors. Noting babe, just something about the news." He started as he went to the kitchen where Pepper walked to, he glared back at them before entering the kitchen. "Bets on when they're going to kiss?" Draco started only to receive some glares from him. the teen huffed and looked back at the screen, he paused and paled dramatically.

"Jarvis, pause back to three seconds!" he demanded, the AI did as he was told, he stared with wide eyes at it not knowing what to think of this. he thought that nothing from the magical world survived, he was sadly – or fortunately – mistaking. For what he saw on the screen was something terrible.

"Dear lord, what is that?" the captain yelled as he stared with wide eyes, Bruce did as well. The spies looked confused on the other hand. Draco was surprised as he turns at the scientist and captain.

"You can see it? but you guy's aren't even magical!" he yells, Bruce was silent before giving his answer. "Maybe my accident gave me the ability to see it? and Steve's own serum could have helped." He theorised.

"Okay, I know I'm not losing my mind, but what are you guys talking about?" Barton questioned. Romanoff stared at them waiting for the question. Bruce answered. "It's like a horse, a skeletal horse with wings. It looks …"

"Dead." Draco cuts him off. "It looks dead because those things are called Thestrals, you need to requirements before seeing it," he said. "You got to be magical, something you guys ignored completely. The second one however … you need to have witnessed death, and understood it."

A silence came through the room, Bruce sagged in his place, the captain's face became hard and his eyes were far as he remembered everyone that has been killed. All the fights he went through. Barton fidgeted as he noticed the atmosphere

Tony came in begging Pepper about something before pausing as he saw the television.

"is that some kind of new fantasy movie trailer?" Draco was surprised, but remembers how he resisted Loki's mind control when he tried to do so. The teen smirked at him as he points at the thestral.

"That Mr Stark, is the proof that magic exist, and you are seeing it by your own eyes."

**0o0o0**

He really shouldn't have done that reckless move, Stark demanded everything he knew about magic. Then he continues to lock himself in his lab as he starts his research when Draco refused. Jarvis admitted that Tony made him hack Shield for any information about magic and was continuing to find another proof of its existence. If not, well a way to scientifically explain it.

This was two days ago, him and Bruce didn't need much time to finish the teleportation pad. "You really got him didn't you." Bruce chuckled making Draco grimace. "How would I have known he would become obsessed." Bruce was about to answer before Draco raised a hand to stop him.

"Okay, that was a stupid question." He admits, looking at the time. He gave a sigh as he remembers what Stark did the day before when Draco refused to give him any of his books for data. Tony looked at him blankly before going to his level, only to come back an hour later smirking.

_"Since you refused to help me, I decided to put you in a better place for you to stay." The older male said with a happy tone. Draco could already feel a headache forming._

_"What did you do?" he demanded, Tony continued to whistle as he took a cup of coffee right from Bartons hands. "What did you do?!" Draco was becoming hysteric, this was tony Stark, he could do anything, and he would curse the impossibility rate at the same time while looking cool at the same time. Tony was to be reckoned with._

_"I signed you up to teach at the Empire university as an engineering professor. You already have the doctor, and you're already famous for your works in multiple fields. I also signed up some of your herbal medicine that you gave to the injured people that day to start a new business. Congratulations Coulson, you're officially the owner of Malfoy industries for medicine manufacture." Draco stared at him for a few seconds, he clenches his hands as he looks down._

_Everyone noted how Draco's hands were shaking, they also felt the heat in the room rising even with the perfect conditioning system. Some items that weren't bolted the ground were shaking._

_"You bloody Prick!?" he yells. _

_The windows shattered. And for the second time in his life Stark was flown right off his feet, unfortunately to Steve who just came in from his jog and was surprised to see a flying man coming right at his face._

"it's a good thing Steve is more durable than most humans."

"Yeah, and that bloody arse isn't." he said smirking at that, Bruce saw that and shook his head. Draco was on the papers trying to fill up everything on the new company he gained – industry, it's an industry – really wishing for no head ache to spring up.

"You're really going through this?"

"What can I do, the Prat actually made it and everything, I can't escape this even with a lawyer." He grumbles as he continues on reading the paper work. Bruce gave a small smile, finding amusement in this, he was glad that the teen was actually acting like a teen, instead of acting like a middle aged man. Sometimes he wondered if Draco was channeling his parents or guardians as a way to cope for his lose, it would have been a sad thing really.

"You've been using a lot of colourful language you know." He admonished making Draco scoff. "That nutter uses more offensive words than what I choose; you have no right to reprimand me if that smart-arse can say as he pleases." He huffs, Bruce took out a piece of paper and wrote the new term Draco has said.

"Any other name you want to call Tony so I can add it to his description?" Bruce joked, it was already a tall list. Draco pauses and looks up blankly, a few seconds of silence went by awkwardly for the older man before the teen spoke.

"Wanker, also a twat and crud. Not to mention, the he is an egotistical git, always getting as fagged from what we are doing and brings collywobbles every time someone hears his voice. That is all for now, for I want to watch the new episode of Dr Who." Draco said as he grabbed the remote and opened the channel.

"You might want to add Gobby as well master Bruce." A British voice came from above. "…" Bruce was just surprised that Jarvis was also joining the name calling.

"That was the most British sentence I heard in my life." A sound came from one of the vents, both Draco and Bruce jumped from their place as they looked up with wariness. That was the first time they ever learnt of the true extinct of Barton's obsessiveness towards air vents.

* * *

**AN:-** Question, who do you want Draco paired up with? I accept any pairings, but it will be a surprise, I won't tell you here who is going to be his partner here. Sometimes I think Draco more of a Demisexual, don't question it.

And come on people, if there was one show Draco would watch it would be Dr Who, period. I know that it's like a folklore to the British, right there with Sherlock Holmes or Robin hood. I have a reason for the Dr Who's simple mention, Draco is watching from the oldest til the latest season because Stark bought him the whole set as a welcome - gag - gift.

also, sorry if i used any term wrong when Draco was cursing, I'm not sorry that he is. Plus, sassy Jarvis and creepy Clint.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It has been a month, only two days ago did they finish the teleporting device but they still wouldn't take Loki out, and any communication with Thor has been cut off. Draco can feel something fishy going on here but he couldn't voice it out. It seems that Romanoff knows what's going on. he also suspects that Steve and Tony both suspect of the situation as well as him.

He was still preparing for the day that someone would catch onto what he is and try to kidnap him, but he knew with all the precaution his uncle and the director took they wouldn't figure it out any time soon.

Only then did he find that owning an industry would help, the fact that he will be such a well known and high placed individual will bring him in the spotlight, one where people wouldn't dare touch. He knew no one would touch Stark because his technology is well wanted by everyone and killing him off would cause them lose. He also knew of the fanatics that _will _kidnap him just to find the answers.

But he wasn't Houdini for no reason, he escapes everything, as his uncle described him. With his magic he could escape any place, even with no apparation, which he can do now.

Now however, he was staring at something that he doubts will ever escape, alive and unscathed. He was at the front desk of the empire state university, he wanted to be out, really he did. Yet he can't, just like the industry Tony made it impossible for him to escape this one as well. The woman looked up at him with an arched brow, "Yes?"

Giving her a fake smile has said "I'm the new professor, unfortunately the administration didn't send anyone to give me a tour on campus." He said, she looked at him with doubt in her eyes, making Draco roll his eyes.

"Look lady, either you give me the map of this place or I'll call and tell them how I will be late because of a certain someone not helping."

"This is the oldest prank in the book kid, get out." she said, Draco was gobsmacked at this, he closes his mouth and looks at her darkly. "I need to get to my clas-." He was cut off however, when a hand clamped on his shoulder, he looks up to find one large security guard. In Draco's mind he was questioning how could someone be as big as he?

"The gate's this way kid."

"I will personally dismember the second person to call me by that derogatory name." he growls and glares at the man, unconsciously sending killing intent using his Occlumency, the man let go at that moment feeling a large bout of fear crawling in his heart. Draco changes his unfortunate to another more unfortunate victim.

"The map, I'm Dr Drake Black." He growls, the woman instantly gave him the map as he walked away. Luckily he didn't cause a commotion at the front desk, he wouldn't want anyone to see him like that, especially one of his future students.

After half an hour of stumbling about he finally reached his room, and he was surprised by the size of it. It was more of a small auditorium than anything, it was around the stage so that everyone can have the view, and with every raw of desk, it was a few inches above the desk in front of them to give them view.

There was a large desk at the front, made out of dark wood. It was artificial if Draco had any saying, the wood is real but it was covered with a fake wallpaper to give it the wood look. He shook his head as he summoned his cane and pointed at it, using Transfiguration, he turned it into real cherry wood, making it look like antique.

He just hoped no one questioned. He looks around the classroom and grimaces, it was too sterile for his own taste. He's been so used to Hogwarts that he doesn't anything will ever look normal to him. then came an idea, he could use his magic to make it resemble the classrooms back on Hogwarts.

Luckily, there were already bookshelves in the classroom, there were some books inside it. He still wondered about the older professor and what happened to him, all the books looked interesting to read. He shook his head and pointed his cane at it, the bookshelves changed slowly to make it look older, darker and much better than before. It was such a simple change that it wouldn't be that odd.

He then looked at some knickknacks in the room, there was a newton's cradle, he it was still so he waved at it to make the balls move for as long as he was inside the room. There was also a gyroscope. He blinks because it reminded him of the one used in Inception, he instantly fill in love with the device, for the movie was also his uncle's favourite movie.

Without any doubt he created an outer layer that was more of an illusion around the gyroscope to give it the same look as the one in the movie. He thought of any charm that would keep it spinning for a long time, he decides on using the variant for the one he used on the cradle and casted it on it.

As long as he was in the room it will keep on spinning, and the fact that someone spun as well. It will confuse the class, they _are_ physics majors and would surely question the thing after a while. Yet he couldn't wait on seeing their faces and how they would try to explain it.

Last thing he looked at a window that thankfully could reflect him. He looks at his reflection.

He wasn't old, people always pointed that out, so he tried to make himself look more professional. Even _if _he turned seventeen last month, he didn't want to celebrate it without his uncle, which he couldn't find the hospital to till now.

Since it wasn't that cold yet he didn't bring his favourite coat. The leaves just started to fall down on the ground lately and people started to wear jackets, but to him it wasn't even cold, the perks of living in Hogwarts even at winter.

He was wearing a normal dress black dress pants, long white sleeved button short, and his Slytherin tie, which he accidentally found and wanted to wear for sentimental reasons. Then came in Stark as he dared him to wear sneakers, which he took, he had pride and didn't want to back out, it was dark green like the tie.

He still felt like a child, he didn't know if he was the best to teach a bunch of students for their own degrees. He tried to teach Barton and failed as a trail, but that was Barton and he didn't know about normal people. He might have gotten his Godfather's lousy teaching skills, or would be laughed at for being too young, _his age! _**He's younger than his own students!**

"Breath in Malfoy, you can do this, you're a Malfoy, you can do anything you want and do it in the most unforgettable way possible. You can … why am I talking to myself?" He was freaked out by that thought really, when he finishes the day he would make sure to get back to Stark for this, it was all his fault that he was here in the first place.

He goes back to the desk and sits down, he wandlessly summoned one of the books to his hands and opened it as he started reading. Unconsciously, he started to sink on his chair and brought his legs on the chair, blocking the view to his face along with the book. The book was a giant, and surprisingly it was a book written by Dr Xavier about the x-gene. He frowns as he remembered that this was a physics class not a biological one, he shrugged, the ex-professor might have dealt with multiple fields like him. he should really ask about what happened to that man… woman? Whatever.

As the hour went by, the students came in and took their places, some were curious about their new teacher while other looked like they would rather drown than come here. Just last minute, the last student came by panting and closing the door behind him. Draco didn't care as he looked at his watch before standing up, surprising many how young he was. He grabbed the cane as he walked around, knowing quite well that people will see him as a smug person.

Which he felt like right now, he was their professor, it must be a moment worth to be smug about.

"Hello students, I'm your new professor, Drake Black. Yes I'm a doctor I have the degree, yes I'm seventeen years old, no I will not slack a bit with my job, and yes I will drill as much as I can inside your brains, if you aren't worth to be filled with knowledge then you have a pitiful mind and do not deserve to be sitting here." he said, the class went to an awkward silence moment making him nod.

"Any questions? You there." He said pointing his cane at one of the students. The student drops his hands and asks. "When did you graduate sir?"

"Last year, in a span of about three months, I was bored." He drawled as an answer and chose another girl. "Are you Dr Drake Malfoy-Black?"

"Yes, those were my older names until I was fostered, the boredom stated there." More like despair but he wouldn't say that. "To you I go by Black, my real name is kept hidden until a certain time." He then chose another person. "Yes you?"

"Are you single?"

"Next?" he ignored, not wanting to delve into sexuality at all, it was much easier in the wiarding world, where anyone can be with whatever sex they wanted. It was as if the whole society was bisexual, here on the other hand …

"yeah, where's your lunch box?" the sarcastic student asked, Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "You there?"

"Are you like a punk? You have the looks." Draco face palmed, he can't take this. If Vincent or Goyle were here, he would've said _"Sick em boys"._ He looks at someone else and points at them with the cane. "You sound British."

"That is not a question Sherlock," he sneered, unconsciously sending his killing intent again. Another person who was brave enough raised his hand, Draco pointed at him.

"I heard you were working on a new research about botanist medics," he questioned looking skyptical, what no one knew was Draco using his Occlumency to see what everyone thought in the room, he we going through every student to see what they were thinking. This one thought that he was a snot nosed brat, which he agreed, but not loudly.

"I _was,_ but that research is kept a secret. What you should really look forward is the one about the Ambient energy and how it could be turned into usable energy. It's more theory than anything, and the way to go to it was to plant more trees for it to work, nature would be a key provider to this energy source, the question however … is how? May someone answer." He asked, the student's mind shifted into the mathematical answer making him grin.

He was going to enjoy this. Using his free time he swept through their brains before stopping at a normal looking teen, he was taller than him, and looked to be an early graduate, bit his brain seemed familiar. He didn't know why, when he stared at him too closely it seemed to alert the student as he looked.

Warm chocolate brown eyes clashed with icy-silver illuminate one, Draco let out a small gasp as he remembered who he was. This … this cannot be a coincidence. For who he is looking at right now was none other than spider-man. Draco continued to look at the other students as one raised their hands to give a plausible answer but didn't quite work out. Draco still couldn't believe this, the same guy who helped him a month ago was here, as his student to boot, it must be fate right?

What he didn't know, or forcefully ignored, is that Spider-man had his own thoughts about his professor.

_"I hope he doesn't connect me to Spider-man, to think the mutant guy you saved from a slave trade turns out to be your new professor, damn it Parker luck."_

**0o0o0**

"How do you plan to make all these … potions without any help?"

"A very complicated algorithm, Athermancy and warding sequences, there is much more to it but I will not delve into it right now. or you know who might listen in on us." He said looking blankly at the ceiling. Bruce scrunched his brows at his behaviour, waiting for whatever it is that Draco wanted.

"Master Draco, it's disturbing when you keep looking at the ceiling."

"until that guy stops looking through his feed cams, I will keep staring." He glares, it was quite play to do whatever he wanted with the cameras really, he used the same spell that he did on the Heli-carrier, he just didn't want the billionaire to get on the camera to watch everything.

Tony denied that he did that but what else could an insomniac do when he's bored of his own lab? He isn't buying it.

His business however, was just like as Bruce said. it was a intricate warding used with an even more complex Athermancy, he can make-

"Drake … we've been concerned about you." The sudden comment breaks him out of his thinking, he looks up at Bruce with a frown on his face. "Excuse me?"

"We've been concerned, usually when someone loses someone close to him he has different reactions. Tony was the most vocal about it because he went through the same thing…" Bruce started to say gently as he brought a chair and sat in front of the teen wizard. Draco was still frowning as he sat straight on the sofa looking confused, where was this going.

"When I … lost me normality, my chance to marry the one I loved, my dream job, I tried escaping it. I think that I still am, sometimes it takes a lot of me to get up in bed every morning to know that I'm stuck in the Tower and general Ross can catch me anytime if I take one step outside." He said, easing into the conversation, Draco was still confused.

"We already know how Thor reacts, he'd go fist first. The cap is trying to hide all his own pain to finding out that he lost his whole life in the past. Then there's Tony, he's freaked out."

"Why?"

"He's seeing himself in you, young genius, lost all his family at a young age, although he lost his family at nineteen not seventeen. He sees the same signs, insomniac, always thinking, always throwing yourself into work. The industry he made for you, it was a test if you were going to plunge yourself in it."

"I… wouldn't have known."

"You weren't supposed to, it was a test, and you scored the points in his book. We're all scared that you'll turn into a second Stark, or even worse, more like Hammer." Bruce said with a grimace on his face. "I don't know who's Hammer." Draco admits, yes he does know of him, just not about him.

"He's just like Tony, only evil and higher on the douche level."

"Why would you guys think that I will turn like him?" Bruce didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes, Draco looks around the room to find it empty, and somehow he knew that there was no one in the vent to listen into their conversation. This made him a bit sad, if they wanted to confront him, why not do it all together instead of hiding and leaving the most uneasy person behind to do it.

"You know, people always thought I was evil." He hummed making Bruce look more guilty than he was before. "My father is from a dark family, my mother is the youngest daughter of one of the darkest family known to Britain. It would be a given that she was immersed with knowledge, after all, who would send their little precious flower in the world without a means to defend herself … and make sure to obliterate anyone who dares to try." He continued, his voice started to crack.

"Then my godfather is a well-known terrorist, everyone just knew I will turn out like them, the moment I started to walk outside the house and everyone can see a sign above my head screaming it. That I am dark, so I must be evil, right?" His voice was now shaky.

"Drake I-"

"Everyone hated me. My only friends are friends with me because of who my parents are. My pass time as a child was learning the incantation to torture spells or be swept along with my dad on his business trips. I always thought people didn't talk to me because I'm better, superior to them. But all of that was false … I'm just pathetically lonely." His eyes sharpened to a point, the man saw something in his eyes, at that moment, he understood.

"Uncle Coul … he was like a father figure, a bother and friend at the same time. I just feel … lost without him around to tell me what to do. Or for me to tell him what I will do. All his quirks are stuck in my head, I sometimes wake up thinking I'll smell some kind of pastry because he sucks at doing real food. Or listen to a stupid beginning theme of a tv show that he likes to watch. Sometimes, I think that he'll come at my room and drag me outside to get a tan, which he will fail at because I'm half albino or something of the sort. I … I …" Draco pulled his knees to his chest and dropped his head between them. All the things that he held onto just a few minutes fell on the floor, causing a sound that echoed in the room.

Bruce knew what Draco would say, it wasn't abnormal really, there was so much a teen, even a wizard genius, can take.

"I want him back, because I still believe he's alive somewhere."

Draco was like him, he was a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. They just didn't know who's worse, him or the young teen in front of him.

So Bruce does his best to change the subject, raiding the kitchen from it's precious popcorn and other junk food. Stark, being the glutton that he was with said food, was present to see Bruce and instantly latched himself on Bruce as the prospect of a marathon night alluded his mind.

Somehow, Natasha had time after her shooting practice and joined with slight interest, once she caught on why Bruce was doing this. They never needed to bring Clint along because he was _still camping _inside the vents. Poor Steve stumbled on them asking what they meant by a Dr Who marathon.

With that, the whole team, minus Thor, were in the living room. Watching the reruns, Clint would point out on how cheesy was all of this, then he would argue about turning this into movie night instead. Stark got his dibs on a b-rated movie, Steve asked what that meant once again, Natasha shook her head silently.

Bruce noticed the small smile Draco showed in between their arguments, it seems that the teen doesn't need a reminder that he already has a family here, even with how dysfunctional it was. at the end they stayed with the marathon night.

**0o0o0**

"The hell?" Draco sounded out when the tenth doctor appeared after a regeneration. The whole team turns around at him, Natasha with a raised brow while Clint slurped on the drink. "What's wrong?" it was Steve who asked, ever the so curious man. it was funny really, how interested he was with everything, no matter how hard it was for him _to _understand and catch up with the times.

"That's Barty Crouch Jr!" he yells, the same man who could give you that childish smile and kill you at the same time. The one who lost his mind with how long he was under the imperious, and was still loyal to he-who-must-not-be-named. It was him with all his glory, only with no madness.

"Who?" Bruce asked looking confused. Draco looks around and was reminded of how he wasn't in his home universe, in this world there was no Barty Crouch Jr to strike fear in the heart of many, there was no Voldemort, and no magical Brittan.

But if so, how come Barty – for the actor must be the Barty of this world – was here, and if that was true as well… was there the possibility that he will find anyone from his old universe here? was there?

Suddenly remembering his research papers that he wrote in this world, he was struck with an idea that was so flab staggering yet possible. Looking up at the team he opens his mouth.

"Dr Who is real, in another universe." Was blurted out.

**0o0o0**

Forest green eyes, unlike the _avada kadevara_ ones of one Harry Potter, looks at him with pleading in them, calling for help. He gasps trying to reach him, the eyes were too far. The foggy nature of the environment is chocking, you couldn't breathe with ease, there was a mass of heavy … pain coming inside his chest.

_"The eyes of the damned," _the green eyed individual became a bit clearer as Draco willed all the fog to move, but they were in the dark, they were so far in the dark, that he didn't believe anyone but them could go through it. His eyes sharpens at some point, becoming illuminated. The Green eyed man stood straight once he saw them, recognition flashed in those eyes.

_"An imperio cast," _as he ran it seemed like years were going by, but he wasn't moving, the green eyed man started moving and slowly, ever so weakly tries to walk to him. His limp evident, the straight back didn't give up though, he wouldn't bow down even as he tries to reach for help.

_"Weak willed or enormous strength," _this time he felt them, he felt the leathery wings as they gave one strong flap to move away the _mass _that was separating him from green eyes.

_"And you have a soul under your command." _Green eyes finally started running, Draco was started to gain distance as they reached the tiny space that felt like galaxies away. He finally felt like floating, like flying and soaring in the sky, the heat inside his body and the cold outside as it touches his skin.

"Help." The green eyed individual finally calls, not weakly, but not strongly as well. Draco grimaces, the other must be strong but has been weakened to sound like that. Finally, finally when they reached the other they stood in front of the other.

The man was tall, with tall dark hair, sharp features and pale skin. He looked familiar for a reason, for who stood in front of him was none other than the lord of mischief. Draco was breathing heavily, this world's air wasn't made of oxygen, or of anything he knew of. The other only stood there with no signs of getting tiered but his gaze. He looked sadly at him.

"What happened? Where are you, they said that you will be released but you haven't. Thor is with you isn't he, what is stopping you? Wh-"

"Child." Loki said firmly, making Draco grimace once more. This man, after standing in front of him somehow resembled his godfather, a tortured soul. The way he called him or silenced him was also the same way. This was serious. If this man called for help, then he really needed it.

"Tell me what happened." Draco demanded hotly, there was something wrong, something so deeply wrong, he didn't want to know it but needed to, he wanted to save the man badly. Loki's gaze was still on him then smiles sadly.

"This must be your first sleep after awakening your magic."

"So what if it was?! Can we get to the point already?" he demanded, why was he angry, the flares of agitation inside his heart wasn't dying.

"Thor is going back to your measly influenced team. I told him to call you and Stark, the least convinced or inclined towards Shield. It is compromised."

"What?!"

"The one eyes leader knows, he doesn't know how to eliminate them. He is stuck between a hard place and a low dark cave. He cannot expose them, every time he tries and something stops him. I have a good mind to know that they are the fates." He said but kneels to Draco's height looking straight at his eyes.

"But me staying is not in the Urðr, you need to save me. It is _in the fates _for you to come to me."

"Then I'll become wanted by Shield." Draco whispers. The man shook his head. "It wasn't told how you would save me, you could do it in any way."

"H-How do you know? If it's me that needs to save you, that it's in the fates?" he questioned feeling like a child, finally there was something he doesn't know by reading, or experience. It was fate, something he will never know, and he knew he wouldn't, so why is he trying to find out?

Loki stares at him, it felt like eternity before his hands raised and was placed.

"You are not born of this realm." Draco's breath hitched a bit, the strange substance was now becoming less constructive, but his heart was becoming tighter. "Like me, but are now attached to another realm. Just like I am attached to Asgard, you are attached to Midgard, even if you are a Midgardian you are not of here. Yet, the three fates spoke of you, Hel also spoke of the enemies you will send her way, ones she looks forward to gain their soul. You will become a champion, all it needs…" Loki said as his hands move to his heart.

"To accept yourself."

"I do."

"You don't, you always hated yourself, like me. You hated being dark, like how I hated not being purely Asgardian, or like the rest of Asgard's men. Your peers either belittled you or wanted to use you. You always wanted to be someone else."

Draco didn't speak, what Loki said was indecorous, it was unseemly, he always loved being himself, loved what being him gave him. Yet, … what the man said was true, he loved what his birth right gave him, it gave him his family. That was all that gave him, everything else just poured on top of itself, making him turn more cautious, more paranoid as time went by.

He clutched his hands, his teeth grinded on itself.

"I do … sometimes wish to be someone else. Nevertheless, I wouldn't want it any other way, if I weren't me, I wouldn't have my family, the same ones that always wanted me to be safe, and wanted me to stay happy. I wouldn't have met my uncle, I wouldn't have met my team. Lastly, I wouldn't have met you." He looks at Loki with determined eyes.

Loki's gaze stayed on his, waiting for one to give, in spite of this neither did. The man sighs, closing his eyes disappearing, Draco panicked. The man shouldn't leave now, he doesn't know where he is, how to save him.

When the man is gone he stood there, he was shaking, vibrating. Why was it always hard, why was anything silly so easy, why was it whatever he didn't want was easily gained while everything else was too far.

He yells, the hollow and grim areas echoed his anguished scream, many things crinkled and shattered all through it, even though all that was in this place was this strange fog. This strange world knew exactly how he felt, knew exactly what he wanted and tried to sooth him.

He finally figured out what was this strange substance that coated the world he was standing in, it was none other than his magic. It was why it knew how he felt, tried to protect him and sooth him, engulfed his very being. It was there just for him and he wouldn't want it in any other way.

His knees gave way, he fell on them, his hands on his face. So many things are happening in such a small span of time that he couldn't control anything, couldn't try to fix anything.

Still, all he wanted was to save the man who asked for help.

Suddenly, three women stood before him. One was old, as old as time. The second looked young with a youthful aura. The last was a childish girl, although all he could see her was as a woman.

"The judgement of nornir has been laid," the three said, he looks up, eyes wide. "Midgard lays unstable. Many are in their wrong path of Urðr. The sorcerer will gather it all, like a glass smith forging the glass eye, to see all." The three disappeared, his breath hitched, he stood up and looked around not finding them.

When he looks at the same direction he originally faced, he found the cane on top of his coat. Leathery wings on the back as his sign.

He finally accepts it, he's becoming a name in this world and it needed it badly. He was becoming someone he only took the name to just to protect himself. Now however, now he needs it for much more, he needs to take it to protect many others, to save his close ones that he still _could._

No one will trap him, he will always get away from harms clutches. He's …

* * *

**AN:- **a spoon was harmed as this chapter was written. … I accidentally left it in the cooking machine, forgot its name, and now it's melted to resemble a ball. This all happened as I wrote this chapter. An innocent spoon has been sacrificed for your entertainment?! Do you feel good of yourselves! HMM!?

Alright, who's a real mythology freak? I've always been that before Marvel made Thor famous or even the percy Jackson series became a movie. It's a beautiful thing to look up on myths or legends from other countries. For those who do, who are the three ladies?

Has anyone ever noticed that there isn't a noun for a person who specializes in freeing people. I was looking for an adjective for Draco and I was like … _SWAT? What the f-_ the freeier? The free sitter – oh now it's just getting worst.

**PS: **I forgot to mention in the last fic that anyone in the marvel universe can be a partner. Yup, however within reason.

Also, did you know there's a difference between psychopath and sociopath. yup, i just realized that there is.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A loud bang was heard, the red head in the room was frowning before shaking her head, telling the teen to try again. The teen huffs as he shoots one more time on the target, recoiling from the force of the gun as it discharges. The bullet missed the bullseye by a few millimeters making the teen grimace one more. He turns to look at the red head who shook her head once more.

Sighing, he regained the pose he adapted for what felt lie hours and-

A loud bang erupts in the silent room.

-takes aim, shooting. Even though he shoots the target, he wants accuracy. His hands dropped down feeling the fatigue coming from it.

**0o0o0**

An old lady, still youthful in looks but wary of age, was going through the hospital rooms that she volunteers in. Her life was becoming easier now, her nephew finally got his full ride scholarship and is now studying engineering, he will probably branch out once he gets masters, just like his father.

She sighs fondly, remembering her husband and his younger brother, oh how life changed. If only they can see Peter now, they would be proud. Yes they had their bumps since Ben died but that was to be expected, you can't expect a close knit tight family to bounce off normally after one of their death. Especially them, they always had each other, only each other, and now her dear husband is gone. Peter took it hard, sometimes she can hear him mumble in his sleep about how it was his fault. The poor boy.

She stops in the comatose ward, this area of the hospital was always silent, always dead and lonesome. The only people coming here were the doctors, there were _some _family members that came to visit their families, some others gave up and left them.

She stood in front of their latest patient, he came from the battle, and didn't wake up since. She bits that her family didn't even know where he was and were still looking for him. There was a pendant and a card on the side table. The card held an abstract eagle with the name of the man they were holding. The pendant however, when she opened it, found the same man, with his arm wrapped above around a teen's shoulder. The teen was considerably paler, pale skin and pale bright blond that can be mistaking as white in an angle. However, she knew that they were related. Their eyes were unmistakable, it was the same exact shade showing that this boy is related to the man.

What happened to the child? She wonders. Was he dead? Heaven forgives, she hopes not. if not, was he out there still looking for his father, or did he forget about him and continued one with his life. That was unlikely.

Sighing sadly she was about to get out before she heard a loud groan. This made her freeze. Turning around slowly, she finds the same man who was comatose but a few seconds ago trying to open his eyes. She moves slowly, closer to him. the man didn't seem to have the strength to wake up. She instantly clicked a button to call for a doctor. The man was waking up, there was no doubt about it.

**0o0o0**

"I'd like a report on what we have discussed today by Monday morning." Some grumbled from the thought of more research added to the already long list of work, others only scribbled it down to remind them of it later. Right when he was about to start a new lecture, many gasps and uproars were heard on the other lecture halls. This made him confused on what could gain a reaction from so many people that he could even hear their _gasps._

The students were curious as well as they all started talking about it. Parker woke up just at the right time to understand what was happening, the poor guy pulled an all-nighter last night dealing with a villain called Rhino, it was why he didn't address him on his tardiness. Just when he was about to see the reason for what was happening, a student came in gasping.

"Guys, open up the news! The president was attacked." He yelled as he got out and went to another lecture hall. Instantly, many students took out their phones as they opened wi-fi to see if it was true, some used their tabs while others hung over their shoulders to check.

Gasps could be heard from them, some were gaping and others were muttering. Most of them were scared. Parker moved to check someone on his side only to pale at what he sees.

Draco blinked, this was disturbing, for last he checked not only were there many guards watching the president but many other agencies as well, including Shield. To see someone pass all of them and succeeding in attacking was worrying, it either meant that they have a new evil mastermind on hand, or …

_"Shit." _He swore, some of his pupils jumped hearing him do so, he wasn't known to lose his cool. He ran straight to the television set that was added to the room at the side and opened it.

The remote control fell from his hands as he saw what was on, his eyes were wide, fear evident on them. His mind ran as many thoughts crossed it on _how _and the _why!?_ who would do it, and the possible devastating outcome of the event that just transpired an hour ago.

He needed to get his phone, he needed to check on them.

As if the fate heard him, the phone rang, making him move his eyes away from the monitors and turn to it picking it up. He gulped as he saw who it was. Taking a deep breathe he accepts the call and answers.

"You saw it."

"The school is in an uproar right now, the teachers are trying their best to calm everyone down. Right now Professor X is trying to look through Cerebro to find out who did it." The caller said, making Draco grimace.

"Why are you calling me then?" he asked.

"The only other telepath around here is both you and Jean, she just got her powers and can't handle it like you can. The Professor needs to visit someone else to check. Basically, they want your help." Piotr answered, Draco grimaced, this was going to be a problem, he was already in a lecture hall. Some were starting to look at him sceptically. He sighs when he looks back at the monitor.

"I'm coming, can you just wait a few hours?"

"Yeah."

"Goodbye." He said closing the phone, grabbed his coat and cane, he started to wear them as he grabbed Lola's keys, and looked up at the monitors again. "Class dismissed." He ran out.

_"From what we found out, the attacker is part of a new species called homo-superiors, the scientist of this branch explained that their members are essentially humans who are born with powers because of one extra gene that gives them so. The attacker was apart of such group and used his powers to evade all security and continuously attack the president. Luckily, security was just in time to reach and shoot the target, only for him to teleport-"_

The students were all getting out as they chatted about what just happened and why would their professor let them go early. However, a certain college student got up and went to the desk to stare at the monitors. The brunette's hands went to his neck as he rubbed it, remembering his accident not long ago. He turns to find a book on the teacher's desk.

Peter Parker stole _Human evolution _by _Charles Xavier._

**0o0o0**

"This is ridiculous! Because of one man our whole existence was found out!" Draco heard as he passed another student, it has been four hours since he was called and it was noon now. He was in the X-mansion and could see the effect of what happened on the population today.

He already helped with Cerebro, it turns out that he couldn't use it, something about his age and that he would be killed because of it. so at the end he had to pacify Jean to the point where _she _could use it. He hated every waking moment of it, and so does she.

What made him worried was a new group of three mutants that just arrived, they were police officers and they all had to escape an organization that were now trying to catch many mutants. Luckily they were ready for such event and successfully escaped, they already knew of the X-mansion because of some underground mutant network. All this made his stomach turn, to think that the government were now hunting them down.

He didn't know if he qualified as a mutant or not anymore, at first he didn't. it was obvious why, he wasn't even from this world, so why would he be of a class that was native to another dimension and not his. Then he started to read the book professor Xavier wrote and started to doubt it.

It wasn't actually an X-gene that gave the mutants their powers, it was the difference arrangements of their own DNA structure, just like Isomers, their DNA was made of the same sample from another human being, only in a different sitting. Every power has a unique sitting, if you examined the DNA sample of two telepaths, you would find them the same. They only called it an X-gene because this needed the flexibility that Xavier still couldn't find, the qualification to start the professors of changing the structure from normal humans.

Even though his own DNA was the perfect replica of any other normal human being, Stark found out that he has an extra nerve system, it's what helped him with his magic. It was an incredibly tiny layer covering his normal nerve system, and other body parts that it would have been impossible to find it … unless you were bloody Tony Stark.

That man gave him a headache, even with his own brains he couldn't understand the older male's explanation of how he did find it.

Back to the point, the most concentration to this was around his heart, making him start to wonder if that was where your soul magical core really is. He always thought that it was in his mind. That was already a different sitting than a normal human being.

Yet, when you go through a normal inspection he was normal.

Draco left Piotr's side, the man was helping in settling down the children. He was still surprised that the giant was content in only being an art's teacher, even if he was twenty. Not to mention the fact that he has a crush on a girl that he wouldn't admit. Oh it was obvious, the way his mind blanks out just from looking at the girl. Unfortunately, she was too young, maybe if he was twenty five and she was twenty one it would've been better.

Only to bump onto someone. Both him and the other fell on the ground, luckily none of his potions broke down by the fall, but this only soured his mood. Looking up he found his assailant on the ground looking glazed. The look in his eyes were familiar for Draco, it was uncanny. The young man –for he looked to be in his twenties – had dark brown hair with unusual wispy grey streaks. A long face but with a fitting nose and mouth to fix it up, he was both skinny and tall.

His eyes however, were the reason that made Draco very self-aware of him, for his eyes were such a silver colour, that it beat his own shade of silver eyes. It reminded him strongly of the moon. The man shook his head and looked at him, he tilted his head for a moment before giving a loop sided smile.

"Sorry about that." British accent. The man stood and grabbed Draco, pulling him as well. "While few days here, I've only been here for a month, good thing I left my home town, they were hostile against me, what with the news then they would outright attack me." the man babbled as he carried his potion kit, before handing it to him, the man grabbed his reaching arms.

"This is highly unusual … why is there power coming from this arm?" he asks, making Draco freeze, that was his wand arm, the one that merged with his wand. "Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, forgot myself there. I'm an Empath and slightly clairvoyant, you're very interesting, unlike others who have a specific aura surrounding them, you … have a storm around you … yet some of it is concentrated on your arm?" Draco snatched his potion kit and backed away from the obvious empathy. The man looked dejected by that.

"er… yes, people do react like that to me most of the time."

"S-Sorry, it's just, I'm not used to being read. It's a shock." He said relaxing at seeing the man's dejected face, said man somehow started to brighten up. "Really? That's nice to know. Most of the time people call me freak or a creep. It's hard keeping all the information in my mind, I need to let some of it out." he chatted happily, as if he had no care in the world.

"Right Mr?"

"Oliver."

"Mr Oliver, I have business to attend to, so if you don't mind …" he asked, after a few moments the man nods and makes way for him to move. As Draco started his trek to do the second floor he stopped, and turned slowly to the older mutant. The man was still there looking contemplative. Something clicked in Draco's mind.

"What did you work as?"

"Weapon's trainer, I usually pair people with their preferred weapon and teach them how to both use and craft a new one." he said happily, Draco couldn't believe it.

Olivander Garrick.

"Oh, watch out from the sea monsters, dreadful vile things. They'll try to stop you." He hummed as he left. Draco was speechless, he couldn't believe his eyes. That was the first person that he met who was actually a parallel to his older universe, though obviously this one was younger, more snapped than the one he was used to. The features, the personality, everything was there, that was the same wand maker from his old universe, only younger, and has a deadlier profession.

He was still gaping there, his magic had a tint of concern marring her, he managed to finally shake himself out of his stupor and moved to the Medical bay.

**0o0o0**

"This thing is getting out of hand. The government already knew of you, why aren't they helping?" he questions Piotr, the older man grimaces shaking his head. "We all know that they will not. Not when they have the perfect excuse to capture us, they will either experiment on us or force us into some kind of soldier program." He said, a scowl marring his face. Draco remembered how Piotr was in a Russian soldier program himself, in fact, he met him when the army was trying to recapture him as he escaped such program. Draco frowned, why wasn't Shield helping? Or were they on this as well.

This is discontenting.

"Why isn't Fury trying to stop this?" he asks out loud.

"Fury sounds familiar." Grumbled an annoyed Logan, the name left a bitter taste in the man's mouth, Draco turned back at him again looking questioning. Did Logan met the director at some point and just forgot about him? Question aside, his phone rang loudly making him take it out, making to him swearing loudly.

"What is it?"

"I'm called back, something happened while I'm away." He said running out of the mansion, somehow dodging an fire ball coming from a blond and was aimed at another teen who created a wall of ice. Draco stumbled on the floor then stood up and growled at the teen.

"Fix your aim you bloody klutz." He yells before getting out through the door. He messed the expression the pyromaniac teen made when he yelled at him, it was an interesting mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time you-"

"John." The professor called sounding a bit disappointed, Pyro huffs and looked back at the teen who just reached the car outside. That was a point blank aim, how did the teen just stumbled out of the way? It seems that he needs to perfect his aim after this failure.

Draco entered the car as he started the engine, he looks down on the phone sighing.

_'Thor's Back, Captain calls it, Avengers Assemble.' _From Bruce_._

**0o0o0**

"I will not stand by, they have eluded me for too long. I was expected back in Asgard from before long and here I am going through meaningless midgardian costume." Thor yells, his hands should have broken down the table. It didn't, thanks to the effort of Stark making a fool proof Hulk/Captain America/Houdini/Thor furniture, but it was a close call. Draco has got to give Stark credit, he succeeded in some level, If only he took the consideration of what might have happened when one of them were really angry, like now.

"Calm down Point break, we're working on a way to get him alright." The genius exclaims, looking at the starting crack on the table, Draco just went through the new information that Thor has just brought to them.

Apparently, they really were holding Loki as prisoner. They didn't have _accurate _proof of his innocence, their words weren't enough and neither was the director's. Thor stayed with Loki for as long as possible until two days ago, where they moved the sorcerer and started to lead the thunder lord astray.

"Even if we did go and save them, what would Shield do to us? They'll have power over us unlike you two." Bruce said frowning. Draco growled at the notion. Natasha and Clint were Shield agents, he was a ward if Shield, the director himself was his current handler. Bruce couldn't do a thing without shield watching them, they were the main reason, aside from being the hulk, that kept him safe from Ross and his maniacal ways. It was daunting, Stark and Thor really are the only one who were safe from them.

"I… I have an idea." Draco started feeling somewhat shaky, they turned at him with raised brows.

"I'm Houdini, I can escape anything." He started, this made Tony start to grin, catching on what Draco meant. Bruce however, was the complete opposite, Natasha's stoic face formed a slight frown, the woman who was teaching him how to shoot for some time understood the implication.

"No." Bruce disagreed. "They will know it was you." He argued. "I don't understand what you guys are talking about." Clint muttered annoyed. Steve started to understand what they were getting at and was also starting to form a frown.

"Drake …"

"I can save him! I can escape anything, and I mean it. I can do infiltration mission easily, I've been doing it since I was fourteen!" he yells at them, he was first and foremost, a spy.

"That was then Draco." Bruce said, making Draco growl.

"Once a spy, always a spy. You can't escape that mentality Bruce, just like survival instincts, you can't escape it."

"But-"

"And I'm a Black! We are the most notoriously paranoid dark family in magical Britain. Our names aren't just there, they aren't some fancy titles. Being a black means being drilled on how to defend yourself and attack in the most gruesome way possible."

"I don't see you being gruesome Drake, as far as I can tell you never even kill-" Clint said but was cut off as he started to chock, right before he could finish his sentence. He was raised above the floor with Draco's hand out raised as if _he _was holding him, but from afar.

Draco looked murderous; his glare had an edge in it. "Finish that word Clint, and I swear I will choose you as my first." He whispers darkly. Everyone started to move into a defensive pose, forming a circle with Draco and Clint in the middle, afraid of having Draco going into an attack-

"Are you really going to do it?" – but Bruce. Draco deflated at the question, Clint's chocking started to recede. "Don't get angry that fast Draco. We know you can handle yourself, it's just that we're worried." Bruce started getting closer, he reached to Draco's hands and lowered them. Slowly, but surely, Clint started to float down. Once his legs were on ground, he fell and he started to take a large intake of air looking scared at the teen, his hands on his chest.

"Damn kid, I swear, you're just like a girl on her period."

"Shut up." Draco growls but was calmed when he found Bruce looking at him sternly, he started to feel embarrassed, his feelings were getting onto him, he needed to relax. He needed either his Occlumency or to play his violin.

"Drama aside," Tony drawled, waving his hand making a screen appear. "I agree with Howser going in –"

"Will you stop calling me with that ridiculous name."

"– as infiltration. He's perfect really, already has experience and some other shit like that."

"Tony, stop swearing." Steve looked whelmed, he was trying to stop him from swearing too much for the past weeks.

"Continuing on that trail of thought, it is the perfect choice. Shield will be suspicious of Clint-"

"-Katniss-" Stark commented

"-I Swear Stark-" Clint started

"and Natasha," Steve didn't even stop to hear them. "But if were in some remote will known location together while Draco does this, no one will accuse them." The man out of time formed the plan. Everyone turned at him surprised, the captain looked at them and frowned. "I may be somewhat behind the times, but I'm not an idiot. I was the strategist in Howling Commandos." He admonished them.

"That is a sound plan captain, but what of young son of Coul, they will notice his disappearance." Thor questioned. Steve smiled. "That's the beauty, we'll be tailing him."

"…" no one knew what to say to this.

"What?" Stark started.

"I meant, misleading shield. They'll think we're tailing Draco, while he isn't even there. He will be right under their noses when they think that he's somewhere in New York being watched by us."

"And why would I be going around New York?" Draco must admit, that _is _an ingenious plan. But how will they pull it off?

"You will be in a date."

"…" all the answer they needed from the teen was on his face. His eyes wide with horror, mouth slightly open but then closed as he started to understand what the captain meant. Then slightly more horror, it was definitely not a good idea for the teen.

"Never, even as I stand in front the death veil once again!" he yells.

"Alright, date it is. Got anyone in mind we can trust on this, we're all too old to be his date, and I'm with Pepp anyways." Tony ignored, wanting to start the planning, plus the many expressions that marred Draco's face made him laugh. Luckily Jarvis record's everything.

"I don't want to-"

"How about that Jane Foster's assistant? She's closer to his age." Natasha started. Draco started to gulp.

"Can't we think about this?"

"Na, Darcy's too feisty, she wouldn't agree to staying in one place for too long anyway. How about Johnny Storm, Read owes me a favour anyways, having his soon-to-be brother in law help us-"

"Tony, he's a man, and he's already going around sleeping with women. Not to forget, they're all getting ready for that space trip of theirs right?" Steve stopped him from the notion, not liking both of his statements, old timer.

"How did you even know what they were planning?" Stark asked.

"It was on the news, I wanted to get updated on everything, I found out that humans actually went to space that day too." Steve admits sheepishly.

"Er, I-"

"May Lady Pepper know anyone?" Thor joined in, Bruce was still thinking of someone in mind. "How about that girl from the shawarma stand? She kept eying him too, I think she was at high school." Do doctor suggested.

"Yeah, and let that raging father of his collect our asses later, that guy's strict, I don't even need to talk to him to know that." Clint said shaking his head, Natasha smirked at them all.

"Not to mention we want someone we trust so Draco can disappear for a while." The ex-Russian spy voiced out.

"I'm going to ask a guy I know out!" they all turned at Draco who was huffing and blushing madly. He wasn't even interested in dating! For some reason, he didn't like the thought of being in any romantic or sexual relationship right now. No matter how weird that sounded. He was never really interested, the only girls he vagually liked were both Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger. Not even then did he think it was worth it.

"You … already knew someone?" Tony said slowly, it seems that he finally succeeded in breaking the man's mind. "A guy?" it was Steve this time, poor man looked confused. Draco looked hurt at their reaction, even if he wasn't really ready for a relationship it didn't mean that he couldn't get one. Clint whistled on the other hand, giving him leering face, making the teen blush even more.

"I mean, I …"

"I'm okay with this son." Steve said, Draco's hurt looked turned into a confused one, making him look cute in a way. "You are?" he questioned with a tiny voice.

"I was in the army, men can get into heat after a long time." He said awkwardly, Draco gagged at the thought. "I'm okay with it, it just takes time to think that it's okay for society today to have two guys dating publicly. Or two girls, would have enjoyed that then." He admitted the last part in a low voice.

"Whoa, no one here wonders when the punk ever met a guy behind our backs, isn't anyone feeling any protective urges to somehow smother this kid and scare the living shit out of who he's thinking about?" Clint started, Draco groaned knowing where this was going.

"Now that you mention it, _who _is this boyfriend of yours?" Bruce questioned slowly, turning around at him, Draco's hands were on his face. "I swear, if there was a girl I trusted enough with this I would have called her instead. I trust this guy."

"Who is he?" Bruce was really adamant about this, Draco noted. Not to mention Tony's interested glint as well, Natasha was hiding it but it was there, it seems that the least likely person to not care was the captain as he gave him a sympathetic face.

"He's a great guy, he kind of … er… saved my life?"

* * *

**AN:-** Tests, virus, two … three presentations? Last of the year exams is only a month away, any more excuses for me to dish out?

I got electrocuted … on the lips … by a frying pan … yeah … it's all tingly. I don't even know how it happened, it just did, okay? I think I should start vlogging my life or something, these accidents are **not **normal. It would be proof of how weird my life is.

I also watched age of Ultron, and it was **FREAKING AWESOME!** Go watch it, and I hate that fact that they couldn't even _use _the word mutant. What can you do, at least they gave a good excuse for Scarlett witch and Quicksilver's powers. They were so cute together, sibling relationships _*is just happy* _Aaron Johnson got Quicksilver perfectly, just like he did Kick-ass, just saying.

Hank Pym created Ultron … Tony fixed him up like at the fifteenth reincarnation of Ultron … _why did you even do that Tony? Just why? the dozen Ultrons from before didn't fill your eyes and you needed more? Were you in some misguided fantasy world that you were fixing up an hot female android?_ I didn't read that comic, I only saw a review on Youtube so if anyone can enlighten me please?

_(this chapter isn't as tall as i would have liked)._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Dude, I thought this was a hang out." Parker said as he looked at the front gates of Stark tower, instead of the usual screens that it showed when someone enters, he finds a 'Take care of him or else …' written on it. Draco grimaces.

"We needed cover, I already told them that I was only hanging out. They didn't believe me." He growls the last part as he looks at a camera that was suspiciously pointed to look at them. He looks back at Peter and gives an awkward smile.

"Pepper went ballistic, even when I told her this wasn't a fate. She still though it was _cute _that I was finally hanging out with some friends … so she handpicked my clothes for today." The teen wizard awkwardly waves his hands to emphasize the point. It was something that Pepper would have obviously chosen by the CEO, that is … until you realized that his shirt, which had Guns 'N' Roses stamped on it, including a rose with a gun on it. Then you'd notice that the belt had Rolling Stone engraved on it.

"Then Stark decided to be Stark and attacked Pepper and me, I end up looking like some rock wannabe reject." His distaste shone on his face, Peter didn't dare to laugh out loud but he found it cute and funny at the same time.

The older teen couldn't really take Draco seriously, first of all he was like a younger male version of Gwen, and it hurt badly to be reminded of it. That was a deal breaker to him, this wasn't a date. Then Draco explained how he didn't want to go out with Peter Parker, rather he needed help of another _friendly neighbourhood arachnoid._ This Peter accepted.

Decisively, they were to break into a military base, one that was holding one of his friends who was a mutant. That's what Draco said anyways, framing Loki as a mutant helped, not to mention with the news lately it would have made sense, government officials capturing mutants behind the nation's backs to do research on.

Draco was a close friend to this man and was concerned enough to ask around for him, until he concluded that his friend was captured. Luke Brandsnø, a Nordic graduate as well but in literature, was visiting him along with his older half-brother Thane Tordenvær. Apparently, they both decide to use English alias to make it easier for their English friends pronunciation. When Peter thought that it was too much, and that it seemed like they were hiding their names, Draco backed them up.

"I use Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black-Coulson in official business, and even then that isn't my full name. I can understand why they want to shorten their names." Draco's name _was _a mouthful, and Peter conceded. Who would name their child _Draconis Lucius Abraxas? _And his family name! It wasn't just three, but five! Five family names, or _titles _as he put it. His godfather was lord Prince and died giving him his title, his uncle by marriage was lord Lestrange, and he never sired a child, thus giving him the title, even if his uncle hated him.

Shaking his head, Peter looks at the roof top of a building close to them. his Spider-senses kept humming whenever he looks at that area, as if there was a sleeping threat. Then there was the senior man that was waiting by the lefts, too nervous to come out any further. The man finally decided to come over his fears and walked towards them. He stopped to fix Draco's hair a bit making the teen scowl. Then the man turned back at Peter, his brown eyes flashed a bit of green making Peter step back a bit, but the man gave a warm smile, the green in his eyes completely absent.

"You're Peter Parker, Draco told me about you."

"Y-Yes sir!" Peter felt anxious around this mind, which was ironic for not a minute a go the very same man was too nervous to walk outside. "He told me how you continuously forget your homework." The man said, Peter heard what suspiciously sounded like a groan emit from Draco. "Always late, today was no exception."

"Bruce, not now."

"Don't forget to call, don't forget that Steve might be at the carnival too, surprising all of us with a date, that old man." Bruce huffs, laughing at his statement. When Peter turns to look at Draco he found him looking horrified. "Steve is … old … school, yeah, he's old schooled. He was ... er?"

"Waiting till marriage."

"Yup … are you serious Bruce? You couldn't get a better expression than that?"

"Tony actually said it."

"That man destroys everyone's sanity." Draco grumbles as he grabs Peter's hands and force walked him away from Avenger's tower. "Did I just meet the most renounced gamma radiation scientist in the world?"

"Yup."

"Did Tony Stark just decided to collect all the scientist in the globes or something, did he somehow gain guardianship over you, is that why you live with him?" Peter meant it as a joke, only to notice the grimace on Draco's face. "H-He did?!"

"Can one of your family do parkour or something, I swear, I can see something moving on the buildings."

"About three of them, yes."

"What's the deal with your family?" Then it clicked, everything clicked. A nervous man that can flash green eyes at anger, an _old _styled man, Stark, then three parkourers. The Hulk, the captain, Iron-man, and the two infamous Black Widow and Hawkeye, who would probably be the reason why his spider-senses are on haywire. Then the two brothers! both Nordic names, and it was so obvious, that Peter felt like hitting himself for it.

This left with one thing though, he already counted five avengers and their supposed enemy, where was the last. This made Peter stop as he contemplated it, his eyes begins to widen as he turns slowly, ever so slowly at the teen next to him.

Houdini.

"I should have known."

"Took you a while too."

"So what are you really, theorist are having a field day with you, they got everyone right but you."

"Let's just say that I'm one of a kind."

**0o0o0**

Draco could feel eyes all over him, he knew that it was the avenges. However, there were extra eyes on him, it was otherworldly, it was overwhelming as well. Tendrils, invisible ones, were intertwining within itself all around him. He cannot see them, not many can. Truth be told, the only person Draco could think of that can was none other than Luna Lovegood, she always had that touch of otherworldly presence, her eyes would glaze as if she could see things other can't, wouldn't dare too.

Yet he can feel it crawling all over him, him and Peter. The other teen could feel it as well, but he passed it out as him over imagining things. If only Peter was as paranoid as he was.

Then there was the normal presence of a Shield agent that he was always put with. Something that the director made sure of, seeing that he had the tendencies of attracting many strange people. He didn't want to take any chances with him and decided to tail him. From what Draco could gather, Peter was just put through a search scale of his whole life, Shield would probably know his favorite brand of sneakers right about now.

"Hey, can we go through the mirror maze?" he asks as he tugs Peter's hands, the teen was surprised for a moment before nodding in agreement. For one split second, he could see red hair that could reach shoulders. His head swipes to the side, Natasha was growing her hair and it currently was at that length. "What is it? Is someone on us?" Peter asks, Draco looks back at him, it seems that Peter wasn't as naïve or easy going as he thought. Already, there was a pensive and suspicious expression on his face.

"No, I thought I saw my _aunt._" Peter's eyes widens, meaning he understood who she was. Draco on the other hand, decided to continue on his act as he drags the older teen to the fun house. There were many laughing people. Nevertheless, the chocking feeling was back again, the danger senses, the ones he get right before he gets into trouble. He had it before Uncle Coul was stabbed, had it the last time he saw Loki's back as they took him to custody, and felt it the first day he was on this universe, when he witnessed the Russian army chasing Piotr, who was escaping that night.

He always felt it at Hogwarts, especially under Dumbledore's eyes, the man never believed in retribution, so why think that this innocent little child will _not _turn out like his father.

He also felt it at Severus's funeral, before the attack.

"Peter, something bad is going to happen."

"I can feel it too, my head's buzzing too much." It was at that point that they felt the earth under them rumble. The communication device on their ears rang. "You two jump now, trouble's coming down your way." that was Clint.

"What is it ?"

"Some dude and yellow and brown bondage suit," That was one disturbing description Clint has made. "You two just go with the plan, the Avenger's will take care of it."

"I'm an Avenger you bloody git."

"With a mission you little punk, get on with it!" Draco forcefully slogs Peter inside the mirror house, people started to scream outside, making Peter apprehensive. "Change to your suit."

"What will I call you when we're there?" Draco asks as he starts to strip off his excess clothes while Draco pulls out a red mask and changed his hair into a short spikey red. Black tinted goggles on hand, he wore them on along with a dark red leather jacket and replaced everything else with magic. He couldn't add anything, but he could replace some. His also made himself a bit taller, just enough to have a few centimetres between him and Peter.

Peter on the other hand, decided to go with the same costume he wore the night they met, only replacing all the blue with black, and removing any spider-web designs. It was something that Draco demanded so that they wouldn't link him to his other persona, with what they will both do, they'll need it.

"I'll be Crimson hood. What about you?"

"I'm … Liberator."

"Liberator, that's oddly fitting."

_Piotr grinned when he finally saw his friend, his younger sister gushed out the minute she saw Draco enter the room. "Drake!"_

_"Illyana, Piotr, fancy seeing you two." He joked a bit, Piotr rolls his eyes as his younger sister grabs the older male, telling him everything that they did since they reached the mansion. Draco already helped Jean into strengthening her mental powers to use Cerebro, he gave his medicine to Beast and explained every one of them with their preferred dosage, somehow met their weapons expert. All he had left was to meet up with them._

_"Everyone still wants to thank you for what you did you know, since you aren't an official X-men, everyone already gave you a name that fits you, we don't really know your powers well." Illyana said, this made the teen surprised._

_"They did?"_

_"Yes, you are Liberator! You help free us from the bad men, so they called you that." Her Russian accent was too cute, even Draco had problems not focusing on it, yet he managed to give a smile._

_"I like that name."_

"Like you wouldn't believe. Remember Crimson, you're not Spider-man, you can't stick to walls nor can you shoot webs." Draco smirks at the other's horrified face, as he grabs Peter's face and slowly cast an illusion to change the other teen's hair into the same red that he holds. "That way they'll search for related people, red is quite distinct, having two attackers with the exact colouring isn't a coincidence. Most likely they would think of us as mercenaries, thus we do not care if they found out who we are. I made sure our own is a flaming red instead of the orange one people tend to get at birth."

"I thought you only moved things with your mind."

"Oh, I can do much more, I am after all, the great magical Houdini."

"Magic is real?" Peter sounded skeptical, yet there was too much weirdness in the world to deny that there is magic in it. They have aliens for god's sake, why not magic?

"Is real as air, it's everywhere, everyone has potential to use it in affect, for you need magic to live, yet not anyone can use it."

"That is reason-" the tent was ripped as a body flew past them, hitting the mirrors. It was a man, like Clint has described, with yellow and brown bondage suit, not that Draco knew what that even meant. Peter on the other hand knew, and he grabs the smaller teen jumping from the hall made in the tent. Draco only splutters as he summoned his daggers and gave it to Peter the moment they landed.

"I don't kill!" Peter shouts.

"You can command it to be blunt with your mind! I don't kill as well!" Draco retorts as he summons his guns. "I have no physical abilities, but have the perfect aim, so guns for me. You on the other hand, can-" a beam of _something_ came shooting at them. Liberator and Crimson hood jumped out of the way, letting the stand at the back get destroyed, fortunately there was no one near it to get hurt. Both teens turn around at the same time.

"What, two junior avengers as well! Like hell."

"Who are you calling a junior avenger." Draco growls, voice altered to make it sound older and deeper, the same thing was applied for Peter's own mask, his own mask had the added bonus of making him sound American instead of British. "Me and my brother don't work for the big guys." Peter commented with a whispered voice, changing any perception that he was even Peter Parker in the first place. The best thing about the voice altering charm was that it sounded natural, unlike what the muggles tried to do with technology.

"You got lost from the parade or something?" Crimson hood said, making Liberator chuckle a bit. This made the other angry as he shoots at Crimson, said vigilante jumped showing off his agility along the way with a back flip.

"I'm Shocker, and I'm gonna mess you up."

"I don't swing that way." Crimson replies as threw a dagger, another appearing in his hands with just a thought, Liberator could see the surprise in his body but shook it off. Shocker evaded the dagger, yet Crimson threw another one, and another, It was as Liberator said, very bunt. So when it hit Shocker it didn't cut him, but with the brute force behind the throw, it can successfully knock him down a peg.

An arrow was shot right in front of Shocker, as it hits the ground a tent exploded from in it covering the villain.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hawkeye demands when he reached them, with Black Widow.

"_The Avengers will take care of it._" Draco mocks, getting a hit in the back of the head by the archer. "We told you to go with the plan." Natasha hisses.

"Nice to see you too Widow, how long has it been." All of a sudden, cars surrounded them, all Black tinted SUVs, This brought warning bells in the wizards mind.

"Looks like we got to go, brother of mine." Liberator signaled, Crimson Hood instantly grabs him and moves him away from a bullet. The teen somehow managed to sit him on his back as he started running. "How are we going to get away from those people!" Crimson yells. "Just hide from sight, I'll do the rest."

That's exactly as Peter did, right when a Shield agent got close to hitting them, Peter jumped from a road bridge, the street underneath empty. Draco grabs him and squints as he concentrated. A loud crack was heard, with no signs of the due.

**0o0o0**

Draco was so glad that his apparating only causes sound from when he jumps, not where he lands. For the both landed in an engine room of sorts. Peter lets go of Draco as he leaned on the wall catching his breath, the jump was very big, so it winded both of them.

"That's one of your spells?"

"It's called apparating." He said as he looks around, he sighed in relief noting that there aren't any cameras still. He liked this area because of that and never told anyone about it on the heli-carrier. Barton had his vents, Draco liked dark areas with neither eyes nor ears.

"Where are we?"

"It had many names through the years. **Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division**, is one. It changed to **Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate **in 1991. It ended up with the name **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division** just recently." He said Peter was blank faced even with his bandana and goggles.

"People started calling it **SHIELD**."

"Well it's a cool acronym, we have to admit that."

"There are others all over the world, **Sword** works on the extra-terestial, but something happened in space lately, that's why the avengers took care of alien attack. There's the British equivalent of Shield, it's called **Strike**, they actually helped me get my lordship back."

"Lordship, you're a lord?" Peter was wide eyed at that, Draco shrugs, it wasn't a big deal, he always knew he would end up a lord. "On the hierarchy ladder, in the double digits apparently." Here Peter chocked.

"Not to mention **Storm.** It's made for the whole of Europe, it doesn't play well with other continents. Lastly, there's the newly formed Armor, there's been talk that they'll move me from Shield to Armor."

"What's Armour for?" Peter asked, he was surprised that he was even connected to Shield in some way, yet to have talks about where to send him? What is he working as?

"**A**ltered-**R**eality **M**onitoring and **O**perational **R**esponse, it's like Sword, but for diminsions." Peter started to think for a moment, until he remembered that Draco is _the _doctor Draco Malfoy-Black, the new theorist, the ones who entered the science world with storm. It wasn't a surprise that they'll try to get him for that kind of operation. Draco however, knew that they wanted him because he came from another reality himself, Fury never said anything about any of this, Stark hacked the systems as usual and gave him the information about ARMOR and STRIKE because he was connected to them. He only knew about Sword when Coulson sympathized with anyone who works on the human thief in space.

"Now that we took our breath, this is where it gets messy. I need you to hold my hand all the time."

"W-What? Why?"

"I'm going to erupt a Notice-Me-Not ward around me, basically making everyone ignore us, even through cameras. Only when you do something drastic well they notice you, or when they know for certain that something should be there. Maintaining the wards around us without being separated is easier."

"Fine." Grumbles Peter as they grabbed each other hand, at that moment, all the hair on his body raised up as he felt _something _going up, making him shiver. At that, Liberator nods and they started walking. "Now that we are under the wards, we can talk, but lowly."

"Alright, where are we going to first?"

"To the only place that has all information about Shield, even the information off their system, the director's office."

"Great, let's go to the most guarded place, that's a great plan."

"Your sarcasm is lost on me." Draco drawls, they got out of the engine room and instantly moved out of the way of an agent moving the files cabinet. Peter was very awed, for the man passed right by them and didn't even notice them. He guessed that the spell thing was named aptly to its application. Draco starts to move, forcing Peter to move with them. They stayed silent most of the time, and in that time Peter started to wonder why did Shield sounded familiar.

Then it hit him, it him so hard that he wished he could hit himself, if it weren't for Draco's warning about the force field collapsing.

"Deadpool talked about this place."

"The merc with the mouth talked about this place." Draco sounded amused. "And Daredevil, they were being hunted down by Shield, and they wanted to warn me about them before they could get close to me."

"Well, they have all rights to warn you. Shield likes to … collect some interesting people. Be it, smart, strong or just plain weird, they'll try to get their hands on them. You're an anomaly, Shield gained a new machine from some destroyed labs that could detect the X-gene, you weren't showing up on it. they track checked it to, many times over. You aren't a mutant, so what are you? That will put you on their radar, and it did."

"what about you? How did you end up on their radar?"

"… My uncle was the second in command, I'm a ward of shield. They discovered that I'm born from the last race of magical on earth, they were extinct since the Salem witch trailers. We don't know why, usually it would only eradicate the magicals on America, instead it eradicated all magicals."

"…"

"I'm the last true born wizard on earth."

"That must be sad." Peter commented when they stood in front of a door, it wasn't even guarded, it looked more like a broom closet than anything else. However, it wasn't a broom closet, it was the main office of the director of shield. He has another office to trick everyone on the heli-carier, only his uncle and Maria Hills knew of it. Draco on the other hand, delved in their minds and found out about it.

"I could have easily sent out a magical wave, but magic tends to react to technology. Unfortunately, anything that can affect a wide area will short circuit any electronic device." As was found out in Stark's lodge, it was less surreal than calling it tower. "Coincidentally, anything small is okay, thus the summoning charm on the daggers I gave you. Let's go in."

"Wait, what if there was-"

"Doesn't matter." Sometimes, Draco wonders when his moments of insanity would strike, today was one of the days that will host it. It was a curse really, being from an unstable family, though somehow fixed with the Malfoy blood, wasn't completely fixed. A moment of idiocy has erupted.

And he was pinned to the wall the moment he stepped in. Peter luckily closed the door with speed, doubting the camera picked anything before the wards fell down. On top of him was none other than the director, who was holding a gun to his forehead, while the other is pointed at Peter.

"You jack asses better tell me how you sneaked in, or I will shoot your mother fucking heads." A moment of idiocy, even with the goggles and bandanna on Peter's face, he could tell he was looking at him coolly.

**0o0o0**

With the mutant problem, came a whole new slew of powered individuals to be brought to their attention. Yes they knew of Mutants even before the attack on the president. No matter how much they tried to control what was happening, they were an espionage agency, they shouldn't exist, thus only working in the background. Meaning he had damage control through politicians and such.

Not many politicians were pro mutant, after what Magneto tried to do a few years ago. Trying to kill the world leaders gave him negative points, and like always, the actions of the minority affected the majority, as seen by the 9/11 attackers condemning a whole society with inaccurate stereotype, Magneto typically did the same.

Now another mutant attacked the **President of the ****USA.** Damn it.

He didn't even have the time to free Loki, that damned council and their manipulative streaks. If Loki wasn't evil or vindictive against humanity before, he sue that he is now. The asgardian – half monster but most humans are – was under mind control, and from what he remembers from the only magical they has at disposal, with Stephen Strange in another dimension, Loki was on the brink of his last will to be controlled.

With a damaged mind, he could form new ideas of revenge, it was like treating an abused child, treating _Stark _when he was dying. He needed the right moves to insure success.

Knowing how he just entered a whole new battle ground, he decided to learn how to shield his mind with the two most infamous method, meditating and the mind castle. The more he progressed he realized how Empaths worked. He cannot, even with good measures, become an Empath like his apparent godson. He did however, manage to heighten his survival skills by sensing any one near him.

He always had that instinct, even before as a child, and he grew it out in the army. He improved it again so he can protect his mind from telepaths, there was no doubt that there were telepaths in the world than Xavier and his assistant .

so, when he felt that there were two people, actually passing by some others without them stopping them, who he had no clue of who they were. He went into high alert.

"What if there was-"

"Doesn't matter." Footsteps were heard, his hands instantly on the guns, the moment the doors opened and he caught the colour scheme, the new anomaly that was getting on their backside. Only appeared this morning and appearantly had ties with Black Widow in her past. Red scheme was eye catching, for all the notable mutated humans wore that colour, Dare Devil, Spider-man and the insufferable Deadpool. To think two more are added, two brothers if how they looked were to go by.

He threatened, and waited, waited for the move that will start a fight, or waited for one of them buckling down to save the other. There were none. Eerily enough, his eyes were compelled to look at the man he pinned down right at the eyes, yet they were covered. His goggles has a black tint with red rimming, the opposite is said for the other. The half mask didn't show much, neither did the bandanna the other wore did as well.

His eyes twitched.

"You know Director, you're infamous for your eyes. Didn't believe them till I saw them." the one under him stated giggling. "Wonder what you hide under that eye patch of yours. Why would a leader of a _spy _agency, put something as _eye catching _as an eye patch." He crooned, this … this started to disturb him.

It was disturbing Peter as well, but he wasn't showing it. The calm professor that he was used to for most of the year, the one with the cool head an untouchable aloofness could certainly look mentally _damaged._ It was creeping him out, for not long ago did he lose a close friend to madness.

"Great, another Deadpool. What is it this time, a failed experiment, abused most of your life and _then _experiment on yourself. No, wait, a mutant wanting to do something about the mutant oppression and decided to go straight to me. Spell out punk."

"None of those!" the demented man sung happily, his hands moved to the gun, and even as Fury clicked the trigger, no bullets came out. "Looking for this dear director? Children shouldn't play with dangerous toys, so I took them out before they can do some damage." He said throwing not only the bullets, but the many concealed weapons that were hidden on his persona. The man underneath him jumped him, grabbing his neck and pushed him on the ground, he was surprisingly weak but the shock got over him, what a rocky mistake.

When he was about to reach and chock the attacker right here, right now, another arm grabbed him. This one however, was strong, too strong for normal humans, and it made the director grit his teeth.

"You're in the middle of shield. I can call my agents any time to subdue you."

"We didn't came to attack Director sir! Oh no we didn't, ya see, a friend of ours called in a favor. He was very concerned, oh so very concerned. The poor kid has a friend who was kidnapped, and he wanted him free. Here's the thing director sir, the police have Swats for this kind of situation, hostage scenarios see. We mutants don't! We can't call the police and ask for their help, must would run away or shoot us! Unlucky bunch we are, right big bro!" he turns to the side to look at the more silent of the due. The other man gave a stiff nod. The smaller gave a masked smile.

"There! So me and big bro decided to be the police, I'm Liberator! He's Crimson Hood. We will free anyone, for a reason of course."

"No price?"

"what do you think we are, some cheap whore? We don't take money for payment, lucky for you director that I'm more of a dog, I only want food." The smaller man giggles. Fury didn't know what to think of this … this bizarre combination. He really wanted his weapons right now, but with his heightened senses he realized something important, these two weren't an enemy. They didn't even prickle him in any way, which was impossible, the only way for that to happen if they both really didn't care about him or didn't know him.

Seeing how he called him director many time, it seems to be the former.

"Who is it, and maybe we can come to a compromise." He decided. If it was possible, then the man brightened up even with his disguise hiding his face. "Mr Director will help us! Horay, then we can go home early, can't we crimsy." The man giggled and jumped of the director, hopping – dancing – to his brother. The other only loosened his grip a bit.

"What do you want in exchange of helping us." The brooding one demanded, it seems he wasn't just brawns and now brains if he asked that question.

"If you help in _hostage _situations, then I might need to call you in the future. Not many can access shield under my nose without noticing." He conceded, Crimson hood let go of his hands and put a protective hand over his younger brother, as it was evident that he was.

"You want us to be agents?" he asked with skeptical.

"Pseudo- agents, once in a while, a valuable agent gets missing in action. We can't sed in competent enough people to get him back or even make sure if he or she are alive. I'd like to call you on such occasions, seeing as your goal is up to your name."

"Oh, can we Crimsy, can we!"

"will we get paid." Was the whispering voice.

_'One clearly damaged in the head, and the other is only there for the money. Two separate dead pools.'_

"Crimsy! How many times did I have to say, we help people, we save them. just like we saved ourselves remember! We don't want anyone to get stuck like we did! Never!"

"Liberator." Crimson growls, seems to be sensitive about his past.

"Fine, you'll get paid for every job you accomplish, I'll sweeten it for you, you wouldn't be recognized as a Shield agent if you don't want to." The smaller fist pumps the air with a happy glee, it made the hair move on his body, after a few moments, the older man nods.

"Who is it you're looking for?" commanded Fury.

"Someone called Loki, poor wittle Dwaco was devastated when he came to the X-mansion a few days ago! He seemed so lost too, so many people were getting hurt and he was helping but his friend was gone as well. We couldn't let the poor baby cry now could we. Not after being kind enough to give us medicine for the kids."

This made Fury close his eyes as he took a deep breath. In retrospect, he wasn't surprised that his pseudo godson was involved in this, or started all of this. he may as well directed all of this in a way, knowing that both the teen and himself want to free Loki. Maybe this is his way in helping, when there is too much chaos all around them, that Loki could take advantage of.

Sending in two experts to free him, however …

"Fine, what will happen next."

"Give Loki to wittle Dwaco and his cutey boyfriend of course! Though I'd wait for his boyfriend to be away, must be shaken after that Shocker fellow attacked. Poor guy, wonder what happened to them, we didn't have time to check, not after your own monkeys shoot us." Was Fury imagining this, or was the man _pouting_. Dear lord, what did he get himself in.

"So he really planned this, he even tricked the avengers in thinking that he was in a date." The only reason all of his team were outside, even banner. "Coulson always did say he over thinks too much."

"hmm, well he promised me something called butter bear, I didn't want that, but when I tasted it." a grin split out of his face. Fury turned to the other man. "He promised to give me some gems."

"Fine, let's get this whole thing started." Fury declared.

**0o0o0**

It was a slightly demented man that huddled onto himself. His usually well groomed hair unkempt, his eyes wide as he noted every move he could sense, and he wasn't human, he could sense a lot. To think that Midgardians, of all people could be … deadly, creative in their ways yes, he must admit. Stark was like that, he was a creative man if he wanted to believe himself.

They had items that they should never get their hands on, no matter what. The tesseract was one of them. Yet they did, they had many things, and he failed, failed to realise that one lesson that all must learn.

Never underestimate anyone.

And he did, he did it for many centuries.

His only hope was for either his brother to gain help, or for the youngest sorcerer to reach his call.  
Sending astral projection was always hard, he was more of an illusionist than anything else.

Then it was there, those small yet confident footprints. It somehow stilled him from his thinking, from his traitorous thoughts. It vibrated with … power. Not brute power, but the kind to change anything, to change everything, to mould reality.

Him.

Him!

His smirk has slowly and faintly reattached to his face, for it seems his call was answered. The doors opened up to show two masked men in a blood red scheme as uniform. The smaller of the two held a brief case to his side.

"Looky looky, we found our misguided Loki!" The smaller of the two grins madly, and even with the mask on you can tall that madness started to linger. He looks questioningly at the other, he hasn't met him before. For he already knew who was the first to talk of the two.

"I don't know what happened, but he snapped all of a sudden." The taller admits.

"Why would it start now?" Loki questioned as he stood up, his hands on the walls, and even with his tired and unkempt looks, he still looked as regal and powerful as he always was. he moves closer to them as he grabs Draco's face and removing his goggles. The teen's eyes were glazed.

And he suddenly knew, he knew at that moment, that the fates plans were too much, too big. They somehow made sure that someone from Asgard would know of his escape, would try to stop it by _entrancing _young susceptible Draco's mind. He knew he was strong willed and couldn't be manipulated easily. So mind magiks were out of the question. Yet blood magiks were not, if this truly was a curse, then someone activated it with his blood.

Not many can activate blood magiks, and a list already formed in his mind.

"release me from these bonds, they are restricting my magic." He thought that he might see a flashy demonstration of a gun, maybe some intelligent reaction as the other man hacks onto the bound, something only Stark can do as he soon realized. Yet none of those happened. Instead, the man simply grabs his hackles and crushed the middle, ripping the sides to release his hands from the cuffs.

Without a sound, and he made it seem so easy too.

His magic was starting to flood back to him, and he gave a content sigh. Draco giggles a bit as he grabs both of them. "Better hang on."

A loud crack was the only thing heard from the room. Luckily no one who was familiar with it was near them.

* * *

**AN:-** Peter's whole alter ego is a reference to many things. His name Crimson hood is a reference to both Ben Reily's Crimson Spider, Red hood from DC and Marvel Fairy Tales where Aunt May is the grandma! His clothes are as described. Draco's Alter Ego on the other hand, I was watching the Punisher movie the other day, so I was like, leather jackets are cool! Yup, red jacket leather to go with the theme as brother/partners. It was hard not to put a cloak on their disguise, it really was.

I named Draco Liberator because he needed an X-men code name to separate him from the Avenger's one, the one he is famous with. So I wanted his name to be connected somehow, I think the fact that he keeps freeing people from captivity could be the reason I named him Liberator. There's also the fact that **there is no character named Liberator!** That's the perfect name for a hero, seriously? I mean yeah there's Liberty, but …

And yes, Peter isn't gay, Draco's Demi-sexual, but sees Peter as a brother after this chap. They're not a couple, sorry guys.

Then there's me using the blatant state Loki was at Thor: the Dark world, I just wanted to add it here somehow XD. Also, Spider-man is known to be adaptable, starting to fight without his web shooters or sticking to surfaces might be a problem but he can adapt.

Ps: congratulate yourself if you noted the Guardian of the galaxy reference(es?). {the word count for this chapter without the words inside the barricade was 6699}


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

They were still working on Loki even after midnight. It was disheartening to see them do so.

After Liberator and Crimson Hood saved Loki, they all landed in Stark tower where Draco changed his apparel and gave Loki to a frantic Thor, who by the way, swore justice on those who wronged him and his family. After that a whole mess of movement started as everyone either set up the medical bay or tried to restrain Thor. Draco grabs Crimson Hood and apparatus them to the carnival that they were in before they started the whole plan. Workers were cleaning up the mess and helping anyone who was lost inside the fare. The acted like they were stuck in the mirror house after they heard the screams. The janitor who 'found' them laughed himself silly, then showed them the way out.

Peter and Draco opted to stay behind to help the janitor clean the place up, alongside other workers, some who seemed to remember them both. Draco using spells discreetly for he _loathed _touching garbage, nothing less clean. He was raised pampered, so he will not touch any of the trash on the ground. Yet Peter wanted to help, as any good guy does.

When Draco asked as to why he even bothered, Peter looked at him for a while before answering "It's the right thing to do." Which made Draco huff but conceded. He was still revolted from the mess he had to magic away.

After that, Peter walked him home and they kept talking about life in general. They talked about how Dr Reed Richards was planning to fly up to space, a concept that still fascinated Draco even after studying for a while, it was still amazing what muggles did with technology, and realized how his world was so far behind the times, he didn't want to admit it though, he still loves magic. They talked about the whole Mutant problem, which Draco immediately shown how agitated he was about it, it wasn't even a problem! They were basically ostracising other people for being born different.

He even yelled "_how that was different from being racist towards other races, it's racism?!" _which a few listeners actually heard, some booed him, others pretended as if they didn't hear, a small minority agreed with him. Peter was one of them.

They then talked about small things, Draco trying to mass produce his potions without man power, Peter doubted it. How Aunt May was working in the hospital even if he did get a full ride scholarship because it felt right to her, it was the same hospital his uncle Ben played his accordion there with his buddies from the war every Friday. It reminded her of her husband and made her feel close to him in some way.

This gave Draco an idea, an idea he never thought to have before, something to pass the time and will actually be beneficial to him and others.

"Can I go there and play my violin?" Peter was surprised that he even knew he can play. Then somehow, in some silly way that Draco never ever had the pleasure to feel before. He started bartering with Peter, a silly small fight that he never experienced because only _friends _get to fight with no venom, only _friends _can say the nastiest things about each other and like it about them.

"I always wondered how your hair defies gravity? You and Stark, not to mention a boy I knew named Harry, have such an interesting hair." Draco commented, Peter looks at him blankly, a bt irritated. "At least better than looking like a weasel." He retorted.

"Excuse me?" Draco replies gobsmacked.

"And that! people say _what,_ Not _Excuse me._ What are you, a middle aged guy?" Peter said.

"At least I have manners, not a sarcastic busy body."

"You're a euphemist."

"You actually know big words," Draco said in mock amazement, before his face became indignant. "Excuse me? you poor excuse of a student. Tell me of one class, one class, you didn't come in late or sleepy. No answer, expected Mr lazy genius."

"You know why I come in late!"

"Doesn't give me the right to excuse you young man, I'm your professor in that class your friend, I have to treat everyone fairly. Do you think I enjoy taking out marks from your grades. Your GPI will fall after a few months of this attitude."

"Says the kid who got his doctors online, who does that, who's so socially insecure that he goes online and mess all his chances for experiencing college life. Oh wait, you."

"if I didn't know any better, I would've silenced you here." Draco mutters darkly, before being caught surprised as a white substance was now stuck on his face, he tried taking it off but it was stuck. Peter was laughing so hard that he kept clutching his stomach, not bothering to hide his laugh …

Until his voice disappeared on him. The teen blinks, he stood up and tried talking, only to have his mouth only moving with no sounds coming out. He turns around to find Draco with mirth glinting in his eyes. Peter wanted to yell at him, but no sound was coming out, and he performed what could be a classic comedic cartoon clip.

Somehow, in some way, even if they didn't get a date out of the day, they still got a fun hangout.

They never once felt eyes looking at them darkly and bitterly.

**0o0o0**

Yet not all was well, the moment he stepped into the Avengers floor, he noted how everyone was silent. He noted how even Thor's booming voice wasn't filling the place. He thought that Loki would be safe in the hands of the avengers, but now that he thought about it, he knew he thought wrong.

Loki was quite obviously tortured, and here he was enjoying a _hang out._ He felt guilt rushing into him for not even checking on the man/alien/creature. When he came in medical bay, he found Thor sitting in the comically small chair, saddened by the sight of his brother's ill form in between the sheets. IV and wires attached to him, monitors updating them on his wellbeing. The good captain was outside with Black Widow staring through the windows. Pepper wanted the windows so she can make sure Tony wasn't working when he was supposed to rest. Bruce and Tony were … _somewhere._

He steps in closely to the older dew as they both turned at him with speed that didn't surprise him anymore.

"Diverting Shield's attention was successful. I keep finding agents around everywhere, and from what I garnered of their minds, they didn't doubt the avengers of anything."

"Good job Houdini … now you can rest up, can you go check on Thor? So far he deemed everything too dangerous to get close to Loki, but Banner, since he's a doctor."

"I'm sorry Steve, I already gave Stark all the neutering potions, and the potions to help tortured victims, both physically and mentally. I can even tell that you used one on Loki right now, I can feel the potion working on him." He shrugs for not being any helpful. Steve sighs but puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him to watch the brothers. Natasha on the other hand, after a long silence finally talks.

"Peter, he's Spider-man isn't he." Draco chokes, he looks fearful at the thought that she knew. She put him into rest immediately. "I won't tell anyone, I think Fury already knew, but is letting him go around with his vigilante work. The only other costumed figures he's looking up is Dare Devil and the Ghost Rider."

"Ghost Rider?"

"An unknown vigilante who keeps moving upstate and through the country roads, most notable features is his flaming skill head. Fury is getting-" and here Natasha smirked, showing her delight. "Furious. No clues at all on who this guy is, and how he gets his head to turn into that."

"Unbelievable, someone to actually evade Fury." Draco hums and looks around, feeling that something's messing. "Where's Barton?"

"…"

"…"

"Where is he?"

"He's out, he didn't want to be here when Loki's like this. He still blamed him for what he went through that day, but after seeing him like this he didn't know what to feel anymore." Steve answers wearily, tired with everything. "Bruce and Tony went to set up the portal to send those two back home. Asgard's healers are better than our own, at least they know how to work with Asgardians and other worldly creatures, unlike us. I think Bruce came out of the labs at some point saying that everything is up, Tony didn't."

"Pepper?"

"Business trip, some guy and brain maps."

"I'll go get Stark out of his cave." He mutters, before he left Steve grabs his shoulders. "After sending those two away, me and Nat will go to a mission, Clint will be on his own too. Banner plans to continues his voyage around the world. You'll probably stay here with Stark."

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I was going to go back to England after this, winter break is coming, Christmas and all. STRIKE informed me that they finally found a ward, it's Athermancy was close to the one's the Wizarding world's wards were."

"When did they call?"

"F-four months ago, I didn't want to go soon, not after finally settling in and accepting that there aren't any other wizards or witches left. Now that it's so close to winter … I wanted to find the Wizarding world in this universe. Want to see what happen … maybe even find if Malfoy mansion is still intact or something like that."

"Alone?"

"Yes, everyone is planning on doing something. Tony's probably got plans on seducing Pepper, and I am not mentally ready for that. Not yet, I want to be away when it happens."

"Draco."

"please, Fury already has a tight rein around me, these wards, they might be the only way for me to escape it for a while." Draco pleaded, his eyes wide with hope, Steve blistered under that look and sighed, nodding in agreement. "Alright, just make sure you're safe."

"Always." Draco smiles, as he moves away from the couple. He still noted Natasha's growing hair, how everyday it grows taller, she said that her hair grows fast, he didn't believe it at first but now he did. It wasn't in an amazing speed that wizards and witches can, yet it still was compared to all around normal humans.

When he went down the shop, he looks up at the ceiling and asked. "Jarvis, can open up the lab for me?"

"I am sorry to say that Mr Stark didn't want to be disturbed."

"too bad for him, I got permission from Pepper to do so when needed. Open it up."

"Of course master Draco." So the doors opened, without warning Stark at all to his presence. What Draco found under there will haunt him for a long time.

Tony Stark was working on a suit, it was a normal occurrence, if he was fixing it. He wasn't, instead he was building a new one, from scratch. That shouldn't have been the problem though, the many other robots that were filling the lab were. What Draco viewed was more of a ritualistic room than anything else. It scared him somehow, and felt something creeping in himself.

He walks slowly to Stark, said man didn't turn like the Captain or Widow, instead he was so into what he was doing, he wouldn't even note the change of music. He then saw how Dum-E was moving the tools to help out Stark, as if long used to what is happening now.

How did no one notice, better yet, how did he not notice! He took pride in it, noticing the little things, knowing every little secret. Yet here was a secret that he didn't know before it was too late. He always knew that Stark was insomniac, and the times when he stayed awake he always heard him down here in the labs, working his nights out, sleeping his days away, sometimes not even that.

He didn't know that Stark was still suffering from the battle, that his only escape was to rebuild that one thing that was close to that battle, his suits.

"I'd really like it if everyone was at the infirmary, we'll have dinner there." Stark cursed as his wrench fell down and his head hit the metal that was precariously dangling by wires.

"who did that call." He grouched getting up again, not sounding like he even cared for the answer. "I did."

"And why would you do that." yet again, without sounding interested.

"This night could very well be the last night between all of us," Draco paused as he thought of something. "Jarvis, call for Barton and tell him to come back. Tell Bruce to ready everything, I'm cooking tonight, since no one but me and Natasha know how to cook."

"Hey, I can cook!"

"Coffee, you cook coffee." Draco drawls as he moves out of the lab. "Yeah, thanks, whatever." He heard Tony's small reply without problems. Making him smile, he was surprised to find Natasha there, her arm in that notorious cross she always does.

"In the infirmary?"

"We couldn't exclude Thor! Moreover we can't even move that large oaf, might as well eat there and include Loki."

"Unconscious Loki." Natasha replies smoothly, making Draco grimace. "If it makes you feel better, I ate next to ghosts for about five years." He tries, only to fail in lighting up the mood. He sighs and moves on.

**0o0o0**

_"Freeing him starts everything."_

_"Yet there is no place for _him._"_

_"We cannot block him for long, he is too powerful. The magic of earth runs through him, for he is the only capable of doing so."_

_"Morte knew what would happen, he wanted to disturb our plans." _The old lady said bitterly.

_"Too bad for dear Morte that his dearmaster was already touched by us." _The girl giggles.

_"Already damaged." _The woman agrees.

_"Now we must stop his latest interferences. The young one should not be here."_

_"Then he shan't."_

_"Do you purpose what I have of thought, dear sister?"_

_"Yes, for the sorcerer shouldn't and shan't be present to interfere."_

**0o0o0**

Draco gave a shudder, he felt eyes on him once more, though he knew that Stark would never live down getting his systems hacked by anyone else. He smiles wanly as he looks at everyone around him. Natasha was staring down Clint and Tony, because of their fight over a pizza slice. Steve was trying a new one every half an hour intrigued by the 'pizza pie'. Thor did it every fifteen minutes, it would have been shorter if he didn't make sure to go near his brother after eating a slice. Bruce was staring outside at the twinkling lights of the city, his eyes trailed a set of lights that could be police cars aligned together to catch a thief, or in a car chase. Draco hums happily, the feeling was back, the bad one, only in a slightly low hum, as if bidding its time.

He knew he wouldn't see his family any time soon. He just wishes to enjoy this before it all ends. Then it came. He stood up suddenly, making everyone turn at him with surprise. Draco ran outside the room racing to his room – floor. Tony, with a raised, turns at Bruce.

"What got Howser's knickers?" Bruce gave an irritated sigh. "Tony, stop calling people names."

Draco came in again, holding an old fashioned camera.

"We should take a picture! This is the latest module camera, it actually copies a picture and adds the enchantment to make the pictures work when the owner is around, and not work when there are strangers."

"_That's _a latest model?" Tony exclaims, only to get jabbed in the stomach by Clint. Natasha smiles and reaches for it. "I'll take a picture then."

"Nope, this camera can also fly and take pictures of us without the need of having someone not in them. The only problem to this is that it'll take pictures of any groups, most likely the largest, that's why people only use it when there aren't others around."

"I'd like to get my hands on them, study these touchable gifs that you have all over your room." Tony looks excited over this, Bruce shakes his head at his antiques.

"So … how about it?"

"Sure."

"HELL YEAH!"

"of course ." Draco smiles as he starts the enchantments on the camera, moving to his family and posed, just in time for the camera to snap a picture.

**0o0o0**

"Are you sure? No idea of anything? Not even the kid in the picture?" The doctor asked his patient. The man only woke up a few days ago, still there were no signs of who he was, and of his life before coming in comatose in their hospital.

If they still had their top neurologist, Stephen Strange, then they would have probably figured out what was the problem and help their patient.

But it wasn't so, and it's obvious that the man had some nerve damage for hid lack of memories.

The man, he was a brunette, obviously in his mid-forties, was looking at the pendant with the picture. The teen was a relative, for they had the exact eye colour. The police could have took the picture and scanned it to recognise the teen, since their patient didn't have a face scan for some reason.

Yet, the picture was too small to use for facial scans, not to mention the fact that the man didn't let go of the pendant.

The man shook his head, frown marring his face.

"I should know this kid." He mumbles, sure about that stray thought. He should, for why would he keep a picture of the teen in a pendent?

"You'll remember him John." For now, he was John Doe. John frowns, he already expressed his thoughts of the name, saying he would have liked something that starts with a P instead. No one cared though …

But sweat old Mrs Parker, she made sure to put Phil as his middle name for now. Though he expressed that he liked the man, making feel mysterious, he liked that feeling.

Speaking of the old nurse.

"I better check on Mrs Parker, it's her shift today, so you might see her."

"Alright, thanks doc."

"No problem John, you'll remember everything in no time…" John hums, still staring at the picture.

**0o0o0**

His plans were finally set, he would make sure that Stark pays, for ignoring him.

**0o0o0**

It was time, time to make Spider-man pay for dropping him in this measly place. Harry Osborn will not stay, not if Ravencroft Institute would want to survive the debts that were thrown at their way. The Green Goblin wouldn't even care, just give him his bombs and Glider, and he would be all set.

However, both Harry and Green Goblin want their partner, they needed him, and like how they start, the shall begin. They have to find him and free him from his own hellish prison. A lightning storm will come in Spidey's way.

**0o0o0**

The flood will kill them all, they wouldn't survive. After everything they have done to get out, to save, there was no other way. until a certain red head gets out of the jet right in the middle.

"Jean!" Cyclops yells out for her, but she wouldn't listen, he was about to get out before getting grabbed and dragged. He yells again, she was his fiancé, the love of his life, he couldn't let her die.

He watched as she uses her powers, and what a massive power it was, to enable the flood to stay still for a few precious moments just for them, just to let them survive and run away from this disaster.

To live.

The black jet moved away, and he watched helplessly as Jean let go of it all. The waters swallows her up, and she was lost to him. A blue hand went to his shoulder, showing support.

"She wouldn't have changed it if she has a second chance." Beast murmurs, Cyclops bit his lips, his hands clutched, and he growls, as unshed tears welled up on his eyes. It wouldn't do to cry in his visors, and not in front the children.

"I know, I know because that's why I love her."

**0o0o0**

Sharp green neon eyes, as if illuminated, watches with hollow and grim as the world around him crumbles. There was no hope. No one to save, not truly save. What was he if he wasn't what he was titled of, what was he if he couldn't do what his name sake applies.

He was not a saviour. For creatures cry for mercy and retribution, and men use him for his fame and money, only use and never give.

He lives on a dying land, all his life was a lie, the only people he ever trusted were long gone. One executed, most of them were killed, three right in his hands, he couldn't save them, he was no saviour, he wasn't.

The last betrayed him.

He wished to teach them all a lesson, show them the pain that he always felt from the moment he was one. show them all of how much of a grave mistake they were all making.

They were destroying their beautiful world, killing it off like how they killed his friends, his family … his life.

**_'You only have but to wait …'_**

_"How much more do I have to wait, I already have everything I need, my familiar, I have nothing left here."_

**_'Believe me master, you will want to stay here for longer before I take you away, hopefully to a better place.'_**

_"How much longer?" _pain, and plain misery was felt through these words. The old looking man really wanted to take him away, right now, yet destiny wouldn't allow it, his true destiny, not those pretend sisters who only have a fraction of Destiny's true powers.

**_'you will find that not everything is lost.'_**

**0o0o0**

He is safe, his brother was beside him even though he couldn't talk to him, not until they reached his home realm, yet he was content. He knew that he will be safe when they returned, he knew.

**0o0o0**

_What a beautiful little man he has become. Don't you agree._

_Sometimes I wish, that he was little more free._

_Yet that was not to be._

_Only now is he free._

_Only now, he is happy._

_And I am not there to share it with he._

_Will you stop it you._

_You make it sound sick._

_Why would you want, he isn't the man he is groomed to be._

_He lost everything we thought, do you see him now._

_Idle chatter with those dirt of blood._

_He should have become more, and he isn't. hope that makes you feel like a peasant._

_It doesn't, for he shall forever be, a present._

* * *

**AN:- **

**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! I just freaking graduated, we did the party and everything! Like two hours ago! **Well not really since the ministry of education banned any graduation party after school. All of our schools had to do it before the year exams -,- But who cares! One month babies, and I'm going to be a college student. So sorry if it wasn't was long as you would have liked. And that weird rhymes at the end, I got carried away.

To celebrate, I'll give fun facts.

Fun fact #1: the ( ) button and the (") is switched on my keyboard. You don't realize it until you use someone else's laptop. It's honestly one of my biggest pet peeves.

Fun Fact #2: The file I store all the Perspective: Dark Born Bright Mind is named Dear Dairy, I wanted to name the fic Dear Draco's Dairy XD so if anyone wants to adopt the idea you can take this name, but please tell me, I want to read it too.

Fun Fact #3: Automatic doors hate me. It isn't even funny, people tend to call me and my brother Ninja's because no one ever hears us or feels us. Even our eldest brother who's in the military – the only one who doesn't jump when he found out that yes we are besides him – doesn't notice us, until we speak up. I only started to believe this when Automatic doors doesn't even open up for me until I wave at the sensors, people keep staring, this happened in so many different places. A Metro, a mall and a university.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Draco was on the phone hearing what has happened in the last three days. They lost Marvel girl, or Jean Grey as everyone loves to call her instead. After that they went to the president and somehow changed his mind. He regretted not being there with them. If he were there, maybe they wouldn't need to sacrifice her. Somehow, he felt a nagging guilt about it.

On the other hand, Loki seems to be close to waking up but wasn't, as if a force was stopping him doing so. At the end, everyone agreed to send him off with Thor when he is still unconscious.

Peter called, he told him that Aunt May would recommend him to the hospital staff to play his violin. Draco smiled, not knowing why, but feeling this will be good for him.

He jumped in his place when the doors to his room opened up. He looks up to find the one and only Nick Fury, this made Draco gulp fearing what will happen.

"Sir?" he calls. The director steps in and locks the door, he then stood in front of it and blocked the way. Draco knew that he meant business.

"Jarvis, use Miss Pepper's lockdown code in this room."

"As you wish Mr Fury."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Draco, sit down." He said, the teen moved and sat on his bed, still wondering what is happening. He looks up at the one eyed director with a raised brow. The director seems to takeout a manila coloured file – why manila? – from his coat, and gave it to him.

"This, is a file STRIKE that was sent to SHIELD. They needed assistance."

"And you came to me?" he questioned as he took the file. He opened the file and started reading, as he went through it, his disbelief becomes prominent."

"Don't tell me that you don't know this energy signals." Fury said, Draco shook his head, he didn't know, never seen such a thing. He felt his heart raising, because it was something that he should know, he knows, he just doesn't have a name for it.

Yet he felt it in his guts, something both miserable and powerful was causing this, and he was near it at some point of his life. He knew that the only places that could house something of this power was Hogwarts, that is if there was a Hogwarts here, and the ministry.

"They want me? Do they know what I am?"

"No, they know that your close to the legends because of your studies. They think that the powers are unlockable." Fury said, rolling his eyes.

"To some extinct, they are. I already told you about sorcerers. They can unlock sorcery by either fully mastering a house of power. I did by mastering the house of the mind arts, like my godfather did. I think Loki mastered it by the destruction house. I suspected that a professor of mine was, she was a transfiguration mistress. Then there was the bloody dark and light lords. The dark lord obviously mastered the dark arts, I don't know anything about the dark lord." Draco grimaced at the remembrance. He shook his head to think of what he was about to say next.

"Then there were the muggles, though they were never admitted as magicals because of their lack of magical cores. They don't need it because they use the magic of the earth, ambient magic."

"How do you unlock that."

"Usually, you have to be young to do it, sorry sir." He said sheepishly, the director rolls his eyes. "They need to be one with nature, to understand it to the fullest and to have unlocked it near a magical area."

"Understand it to the fullest?"

"It's ... I don't know sir, I became a sorcerer by unlocking the mind arts, the only advantage to it is that I'm a full telepath now, I don't need a wand or incantation or even that much power to use telepathy. The same thing could be said for other houses. I don't completely know how muggles become sorcerers." Now that Draco thought about it, why doesn't he know? He didn't have any books about them, nothing telling about muggle sorcerers. He knew that there was a sorcerer supreme, yet that was the only thing that he knew.

"Did you read my mind before?" the director questioned, this made Draco freeze for a moment, but he relaxed his body hoping that the man didn't catch it, from the way he looks at him, he wasn't very successful.

"Yes, at the beginning, I wasn't very trusting." Draco hummed as he continued to move the pages, only to stop, staring down at the paper. His head shot up staring at the director's one eye. His doubt clear on his face. The director nods, he puts a finger on his own mouth, he then points at his Fireberry tree, showing him a device that was hiding beneath the pot. How did Draco mess that, he will never know, but he can already tell that it was a listening device. It didn't seem to be be of Starks inventions.

Draco summoned paper and pen to him as he started talking.

"I wanted to know if you were going to test on me, like how muggles would have done in my home universe." He said, only to write something differently.

"Who is listening?" He passed the paper to Fury. The man took it and said "That is understandable. Know this; I will not tolerate any more mind reading."

"The council, trying to assess everyone, they already have one on everyone else. Romanoff and Barton destroyed theirs, they're spies so it was understandable. There are no cameras." Fury wrote, giving the notes back.

"I understand sir, it will never happen again."

"He woke up? Where is he? Why isn't he calling?"

"Good, because I already will know if you did. With the mutant incident, some leaders are taking to shielding their minds."

"He lost his memories, unfortunately I can't visit him, nor can I tell you where he is, they will doubt that I told you. They already doubt that both you and I have a hand in Loki's escape with the _Crimson Curse brothers, as our agents seen fit to name them._" Fury wrote.

"That will be a problem, but not much, I don't enjoy reading the mind of every person I meet."

"How did they even get close to their assumption? Are they planning on kidnapping him?"

"Back to the STRIKE offer, this could be a bridge between us, the first operation to be done with the work of both SHIELD and STRIKE, it can create connections that we can use later on life. It will also help us in our goal, to be the ultimate protection."

"They didn't indicate that they were, they didn't even say that they were suspicious of us, but it was obvious from my point of view. You and the rest of the Avengers should send the brothers soon, before its too late. Your uncle on the other hand, don't worry, you'll meet him soon."

Draco was about to choke when he read the last sentence, but didn't in fear that whoever was listening would find something suspicious.

"I see, when will I be there?"

"A week at most."

"But I have my job at the university."

"Shield sent a new professor, one of our own agents. The man has several decorates."

"I bet all your agents who aren't on the field have several decorates."

"They do." That didn't surprise Draco, not one bit, though he thought it annoying.

"when will I finish."

"The mission is estimated to end before Christmas by one week if there were any complications."

"A month? Wait, you estimated with the possibility of complications, am I that incompetent to you." Draco said incredulously as he wrote his last message to the director. Said director smirked as he took the paper and answered.

"You end up in complicated situations, not to mention that you're an avenger, it's a rule of life to meet complications now." said the director as he unlocked the door and got out. He read the paper and gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

Draco thought of all the information he has gained, but there was a silly question that kept nagging him. Why Crimson Cursed? Better yet, who's the naming speacialist in shield? Is there even a job like that, there must be with all the ridiculous names in the world.

**0o0o0**

Draco stepped on the medical bay, he went straight to Loki's room. As expected, he found Thor sleeping there besides his brother. With instincts, he muffled his scent and sounds with a spell and walked into the room without making any sounds. When he did, he tip toed towards Loki's bed, wary of waking the holder of Mjolnr.

He stopped right in front Loki, taking in all his details.

He never did understand his fascination with the man, the first time he saw him walking in the heli-carrier being surrounded by Shield agents made him cautious of the taller man. Their magic were on complete hold trying not to lash on the other, although Draco found out that Loki used the sceptre to spread mistrust and anger across the heli-carrier.

This man is a legend, and from in his legends he was a grand sorcerer, even if they did get it wrong, that he was not a fire sorcerer, quite the opposite. Maybe it was a difference between realms and dimensions, maybe Loki really was a fire sorcerer with sheer determination, thousands of years can help as well.

Yet here he was, tortured and hurt just from mere muggle weapons. With that he started to doubt, how far has muggle technology went to create something to hurt such a man? how much more will they create?

When will they stop?

It made him shudder, all his fears crawling slowly over his spine. They never used it before for there was no perfect subject. They could have use it on some mutants, but they were human and have family and friends, too many trails to cover up. There was Magneto, but he was too well known, people will question his disappearance, even from jail. Yes they can use it on the homeless and such, but they needed stronger people, people so far out of their reach to see if they can wage war with.

Or … the corruption running through shield is too wide, so wide, that even Fury doesn't know the whole of it. No, he knows that there are things he doesn't know, and maybe he had a hand over it all with his uncle by his side, with all his connections everywhere. But his uncle wasn't here, Fury doesn't have his _eyes _anymore.

Thus letting this happen.

Draco's hands moved to Loki's face, tracing it a bit. Loki reminded him of a taller and darker Harry Potter, what with his colouring being a perfect match, not _entirely_, Potter's eyes were a deep emerald like no other. Draco thought that it was the effect of the killing curse. Loki's were a forest green, as he witnessed in the holding cell.

His face was sharp, more so with him being starved, he was honestly entranced, never seeing anyone like this other than the first few generation of all noble houses. The man's hair was unkempt, honestly, didn't anyone think of combing it for him? Maybe even braid it like Thor's.

He waved his hands over his head and muttered the spell that straightens the hair. Blaise called him vain when he found out that he knew of such spells.

He smiled when Loki looked semi well now that his hair was just as he saw it before. Draco's frown dropped into a stoic expression as he realized what he was doing, making him shake his head in disappointment. Really, he didn't know why he was fascinated with the man, was this what they meant by a crush?

A crush? He was bloody Draco Malfoy, he doesn't have a _crush! _Why would he need to fall in love with someone, they should fall in love with him! Not to mention the fact that he never had a crush before, thus leaving him with little experience as to know if it _was _a crush.

He thought that he will just marry someone because of an arranged marriage, never really caring about anyone else, why fall in love only to have it crushed because of a contract in Gringotts? You can't easily break a contract that was made with a goblin's attendance. He would gain the lordship and marry a pretty faced pure blood witch, she only marrying him for the money and life comfort, him only for gaining heirs.

That would have been the loneliest existence to experience. The fact that having children for no reason other than to continue the line? He thought it unfair for the child, now that he thought of it, his father wasn't as present in his early years like he should have, maybe it was the same? It was possible, he didn't know him as much as he likes to think he does.

He let out a deep sigh as he summoned a chair to him and sat, not realizing he was staring at Loki with a sad expression, his hands on his hair combing through it.

His father wanted a strong heir, the only reason the man turned to the light was because he was weak, because he didn't want to see him in pain and agony.

His mother was the only person that he was sure that always loved him. he even doubted Severus at time, the man hated children. It was possible that he was only tolerating him until he was older, old enough to have proper conversations with and could take care of himself no problem. As he thought, only his mother ever truly fully loved him.

"Why does it seem like you went through a grim realization?" he was surprised by the weak sound, making him retract his outstretched hands. He realized that the person he was essentially petting had his eyes open, though too tired to bother talking at all. Should he tell him? Maybe he knows how it feels?

"I realized that the only person that ever loved me was my mother…" he said with such a sad and devastated voice, you would have thought that he was only waiting for death after this. Loki stared at him tiredly, not a moment later and the man started to chuckle lightly, it became louder the more he did.

Draco was peeved by this.

"Why would you think that young sorcerer?"

"It's the truth."

"It _was _the truth, it was in the past. What of now?" Loki questioned, this made him pause. What of now? Now, he had his Uncle Coul, that he was sure is still alive. Now he had the avengers, like Bruce, Irritating Tony and Pepper, he even had Natasha and somehow Clint. He has some of the mutants back in X mansion, though he would think that they admired him more than liked him.

He has Peter, a person he can call a brother.

"You aren't as unloved or as loathed as you seem to think Draco." Loki says in a whisper, Draco's eyes were wet, the tears didn't dare to fall. Yet it was obvious that he understood what Loki tried to say.

"It's like the pot calling the kettle black." Draco said, after finally giving up and gave him a watery smile, this seemed to surprise Loki. "What does the mortal saying have anything to do with this? We are not the same."

"You're in denial. You thought no one loved you did you, but you obviously have your brother here, he literally stayed by your side till the end. Then you might as well have your own mother." No woman will hate her child unless she was a soulless being.

"You might have forgotten her, but she might be where you left her, waiting news that concerns you. Even if she isn't your birth mother, she raised raised you from when you were a baby, didn't she? When your real mother didn't want you. Blood isn't everything Loki."

"Only two."

"You have me." Draco didn't mean that, he was shocked and it showed on his face, something he hated, for he prided in being discreet. Loki also looked surprised, but a small smile started to crawl on his face, as he started to comprehend something Draco doesn't.

"I see, anyone else my young admirer."

"Shut up … I think Cap would mess you. He's that kind of person. Natasha will definitely ignore you, Clint will be indifferent because of what happened, but if you never mind controlled him, he might as well be your best friend. Bruce and Tony though, you and them will defiantly be best friends. Mind you, Tony comes with Pepper, and Bruce has a package of angst all over him."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Loki mutters with a smile as he started to drift back into sleep.

"Shut it." Loki gave a weak smirk and finally closed his eyes. Draco huffs and turns to the side feeling childish with his actions, it was as if he was child being denyed of a toy. That was when he found out that Thor was awake the whole time and neither he nor Loki noticed. This made the teen start to blush.

"I … ah …"

"Thank you." Thor interrupted.

"W-What?" that was a first, he always answered with an excuse me.

"For believing in him, and showing him the light and errors of his way. It is true, I always believed of his innocence, and mother has always waited for him to be brought back home."

"Y-Your welcome."

"I would like to apologize for my behavior in the flying metal machine a month ago." Thor said, Draco was surprised about this. "What ever for?" he questioned, not believing that the man did anything wrong.

"You son of Coul, have already told me that you can handle yourself. I dismissed you as a delusional pubescent young child, we had many in Asgard, all dreaming of glory. When they return from battle they return differently. I thought you not ready for such a change. It was then that I found out that this is not your first war." He admits, Draco after a moment of thinking shook his head grinning at him.

"when was _your_ first time in a war?" he asked, Thor blinked the grinned widely.

"It was against a Cerberus!" and the rest of the night he continued to talk about how he and Loki accidentally took the wrong turn in ended up in Helheim as teens. They both ended up fighting the thing when they woke it up, they didn't know at that time that they needed to sing to it so that it would return to its sleep. It was when they won that a creature from Helheim, neither knew what it was, came to them and predicted that Loki's daughter would be their queen, though he couldn't claim the throne. It was why he named her Hela when she was born.

"Wait, so all the myths about Loki's children are true?"

"Selvig asked of the same question, no it is not. Loki has a familiar snake, and canines seems to enjoy his presence, three were prominent, one of the largest that I have ever set my eyes upon. Brother named him Fenrir, we had to lock him up when a seer predict that canine involvement in Ragnarok. The snake, Loki has hid it somewhere before we could catch it, he refused to divulge of its location."

"What about Slepnir, the horse with eight legs?"

"It was a gift the All-father, he created it with magic and another dying horse that he found on one of his travels. As it dyed while giving birth he used his magic to ensure the survival of the foal. Somehow that gave it the eight legs. Loki doesn't enjoy riding horses, and we were in disagreement at that time, so the best candidate of the horse was father." Thor explained, Draco was actually interested in this.

"So all the legends were wrong?"

"No, some have some kind of truth to it, but I have learned that as time goes by, and as you retell a story, it becomes more outrages the more it is retold. Someone always changing a part of the story, make it grander or more morbid."

"That's true," Draco agrees before looking at the watch. "You better get ready, we'll send you by after two hours, when there isn't as many people around Central park but the early risers."

**0o0o0**

They were all around him as Thor stood in the middle of a circular platform next to a bridge, Loki was between his hands carried bridal style, too tired to even stand. They both looked at everyone showing their gratefulness of their help, no words needed. Draco's heart clenched, he didn't want either to leave. Yet he knew that they needed to.

They both twisted the handle on the machine that he, Bruce and Tony worked on, a bright electric blue pillar appeared around them, with a blink of an eye they were gone.

Everyone felt relief, that finally the two brothers are brought back to their home. Steve walked right to Tony and Bruce handshaking them, already planning on finding his old war buddies. Clint with his shades on started to walk away with Natasha and waved them goodbye. Draco waved back. Natasha winked at him and made a motion as if holding a gun, telling him to never forget it.

He didn't, not after caught by Fury, he now held it on a special belt which he cast a notice-me-not charm on it. Steve went on his bike and also waved to him as he started his motor, seeming to be the only device that he seems content on.

It was a classic, either Fury kept his old bike for so long or Stark actually bought a bike that was preserved since it was made. He didn't know which one was more likely.

Tony got on his convertible as he looked back at Bruce and him.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, Draco shook his head. "I'm going to the X-mansion, it's under repair now and I need to give them the refill for the potions that they need. Then I have a mission, Fury already gave me a job, I need to go to the airport and go to England, magical energy is starting to emit in waves inside London."

"Really? That would seem interesting to study." Bruce admits but shook his head. "I'm going to tour Stark labs with Tony then leave to go around the world."

"What about Ross?"

"Tony did something, I don't know what it is but he did something to back Ross away from me. I'm kind of afraid to know." He said looking back at Tony then back at Draco. The teen rolls his eyes and looks at Stark.

"Tony is the most impossible man I have met, and this comes from a wizard that constantly breaks the laws of physics."

"I don't doubt it." Bruce chuckles as he ruffles Draco's hair, making the teen scowl at him. "For the last time Bruce, I'm not a child."

"No … you're more like a nephew, or a baby brother. I can't help it … you listen to me Draco, you better watch out for yourself Draco, if I heard that you somehow attracted another dark lord-"

"I will not, now go have that tour you've been waiting for you prat. I need to leave soon." Draco huffs making the older man chuckle as he went to ride, Draco himself took out his keys and went straight to Lola, finally getting her after so many failed driving tests, he was a fast driver apparently. Fury smirked when he first rode it, Draco having a bad feeling about this. he didn't read his mind since the man is starting to up his mind defences.

Finally, putting the keys in, the car comes to life. He sped by faster than Tony and Bruce, making the egotistical genius yell at him for stealing his spot lights. Draco only smirked.

he drove for quite some time, it might have taken a day and a half, but he reached it.

The place had an air of depression inside, all kids who were kidnapped were most likely traumatised. Beast shook his head. "Thanks again for your medicine, it helped a lot the first time around."

"No problem, I would have made more, but I can't with only me making them."

"You really are starting this business?"

"Yeah, just looking for a way to produce more of medicine, or finding people I trust with it."

"It must be hard."

"You saw how it works Beast, this will change everything, it'll be called a miracle drug or something alike, people will start to try copying it or stealing it." the matter is, they need magic to make it, a lot of it. If they tried to make potions without them, they might make poison instead. Beast nods in agreement, he himself studied the liquid and still couldn't see how all ingredients worked together. He then remembered something.

"Vendor wanted to talk to you." he said.

"Who?"

"Vendor, our weapon specialist. Oh my, I forgot, you weren't here when he choose his name. you remember him as Oliver. He thought it amusing that his codename is close to his real name yet explained his favorite pass time."

"Vendor, as in weapons dealer? That fits him, it really does. Why does he want to talk to me?"

"I don't know, you'll find him in the danger room right now." Draco moved about as he saw some of the older teens fixing the walls or covering them with wallpapers, the children were only picking up the thrown items. He helped by moving the heavier things to their place as he passed them, without indicating that it was him who was doing it.

He started to realize that his morality was changing.

As he reached the danger room, he found Olivande- no, Oliver, or as he likes Vendor, in the danger room just as he was told. When he came in his magic flared for him to dodge which he dead. He dropped on the floor only to find a butterfly knife embed to the wall where his head used to be. He gasps and stood up glaring at the man.

"What is wrong with you!"

"Sorry, there was another aura following you, it felt malicious." The man looked sheepish as he helped Draco up, he then took the butterfly knife and somehow closed it by turning around many times. Draco was interested in this, Natasha told him about these knives and about how they're illegal here, she didn't show him how to use it thinking that he was too clumsy to do it. he might agree with her now, he doesn't think he will ever be able to use these knives.

"What I just did is called the Zen roll over." he said as he did it again, this time enclosing it. "Now, for why you are here. I'm glad that the sea monsters didn't get you yet."

"Er…"

"Take this knife with you, it's not yours mind you, you're never going to be good with them, more suited to the normal ones. You'll meet its owner later, I won't be able to meet him. I also need to warn you, you're future is going to be a mess before it gets better."

"What? What's about to happen?"

"I can't tell you, or it'll change into something worse. Just be sure to always be calm, alright? Be calm and you will get pass it."

"Is this about the Strike mission?"

"I am not able to say."

"Is it after that mission? Why does every bloody seer have to be so cryptic!" he yells out with anger. The young man only shook his head, not willing to say anything. He just pushed the butterfly knife into his hands and backed off.

"I'm sorry Liberator, but you'll survive it, I know you will. you won't be alone as well, just be calm." Draco has half a mind to use this knife on the somewhat seer, he scowled but sighed at the end, knowing that there was no point of continuing this trip.

"You should go out now."

"I do?"

"Someone's waiting there." Draco listened to the man and started running outside, not with a fast pace, he was too winded and lazy to be fast. When he did reach outside he was surprised to find a man he shouldn't see for a while. He was leaning on the car with his Shield issued vest and the same shades he wore a day ago.

"Are you going to stay there or are you going to move your ass kid." Clint yells.

"What are you doing here." Draco demands as he comes down the steps, looking not too pleased. Clint smirked as he got on the driver's seat of Lola.

"Fury assigned me babysitting duty, I'm your body guard." He barked a laugh loudly when Draco's red angry face turned pale in an instant. No, this couldn't be happening, not possible.

"We're going to explore this haunted city of yours." Clint called out, making Draco sigh as he moved to the car taking the driver's seat and started the engine. As they started to move into the roads, Clint sat staring off, not making any sounds. This was much better than what Draco thought would happen, he was always too childish back at the tower, yet he somehow forgot that he's very serious in the job.

"Hey, some guy's drinking cola straight from the machine in McDonalds."

"Damn it, Fury."

* * *

**AN:-**

Concerning all who said it was confusing at the end of the last chapter, it was meant to be confusing -.- sorry if it was too confusing.

About ragnarok, I could change the information about it later when the movie will come out, it's bound to be different then what we expect so I put what I always liked. Until then I won't mention about this again.

You know how everyone has a movie after Avengers, or how hulk already had one, i wanted to do the same for Draco, this phase will be about him ... and Clint, getting into the weirdest situation they could get in yet. Wonder if you can tell what will happen, it's connected to the last chapter. With that information it's easy to conclude what will happen XD

I'd like to thanks all who congratulated me about my graduation. Thank you, but like I said, we didn't really graduate XD it's all ceremonial.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"So you're in the middle of rebuilding the whole base?" asked an overwhelmed Draco as he stared at the leader of the group. The captain nods at him. He was none-other than captain Britain, Draco couldn't understand the need of patriotism, why would they title themselves after a country. Though Captain America has more ring to it.

Brain Braddock stood in front of him, this time without a suit so not to give away. Draco shakes his head not believing this.

"I thought your operation here in Britain is _secret._" He hisses the last part, Clint snorts at that. "Yeah, not a secret against their enemies, I was at team Delta and even then they knew I was their alley."

"You were one of our members?"

"_Alley. _STRIKE was better than shield in the gadget front until Stark started to fund us. We were cut off from Strike for what? A few months before the Chitauri attack. The Psi-division were all killed, leaving them with no main force, and you are kindly helping them because?" the archer asked the captain, the man slumped a bit.

"My sister was a member."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Draco said, the man shook his head.

"No, she is still alive, but she joined another team, she couldn't bear staying not with all her team mates gone and Strike is nothing. We only have our normal agents now to keep the peace, and are currently searching for new members to reform a new force."

"Wait a second, I thought you were against Strike?" Clint remembers, now suspicious of any other reason as to why he's helping.

"That's something I cannot answer." Draco didn't pester, as long as they kept everything a secret, like they always did and succeeded in, he wouldn't question them. he found out that unlike Shield, Strike was completely of the black ops type, everyone who isn't on field had to go through training and a force of secrecy. The public knew nothing of it. Their partners were MI6, which is more international and didn't respond to the super villain kind of threat.

He was standing in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron, he lied to the other agents telling them that he could only bring two people inside with him, which was Barton and Braddock. Clint gave a low whistle at what he was saw.

"This place is burned to crisps." He commented as he looked around, there were burn marks everywhere, burned dark ashen chairs and tables. Draco stared at the bar where he would usually see the same man, Tom the Bartender, there wiping a new glass as he goes through the back door to get his new supplies for the year. It was nauseating to see all of this. This could be his home, a place where he belongs to.

Braddock stares at the area before turning and sending a questioning glance at the teen.

Draco moves to the back and he tapped the walls with his hands, the brick walls started to move and rearrange itself to open up the path way. Usually he would take a moment to bask into the beauty of Diagon Alley, where it is usually chipper, even though his last memories of the place were dark and grim.

Instead, he found that half of the buildings were destroyed and the other half burned down. He hitched a breath and moved manically inside, not believing what he was seeing. He ran to the library, then to the ice-cream shop and lastly to Gringotts. Not a single one was left standing, all but a mere shadow to its older self.

He wanted to cry out, yell at something, destroy another, somehow let out his frustration. He didn't, there was nothing he could lash out, he didn't want to destroy more of the place so like his older life. He didn't yell, not giving up, not showing any weakness even if he were alone. He always prided himself in being older in mind, so he should start acting from now.

"With Diagon Alley gone, and the neighborhoods that surrounds it as well, the only place that we can find anything in is the ministry." The place he hated the most.

"How are we going to get there?" Clint asked.

"Apparating, unless you want to go there in the middle of a busy London street, this is faster. Sorry captain, I can only side-apparate one person, if I take more I might accidentally splinch you."

"Splinch?"

"It means to leave a body part behind, it could be anything from a nail to your heart." He smirked with the captain blinks and shook his head. he took out a listening device and gave it to Draco and Clint.

"Take these, so we can have contact with each other."

"You're actually letting us go, no stopping or anything? No regulation or any of that shit?" Clint asked with a raised brow. The other man smirks as he looks up as if contemplating the sky. "Like you said, I hate STRIKE, they were hunting me down. Right now I'm mearly _helping _them. I'm not one of their agents." Draco smirks.

"Good man, then let's do it." Draco gave an evil grin, Clint saw this and before he could reject the notion Draco grabs his hands and apparates them both, leaving a loud crack behind. Of course the agents of Strike heard and all came billowing inside in case something happened, they couldn't find them.

In the middle of a charred building, they both appear with silence. Draco lets go of Clint who gasps and drops on his knees, one hand on his throat while the other raised above the ceiling.

"Mercy! Air!" who gasps making hard breathing sounds.

"Oh quit being melodramatic Barton. It was only apparation."

"Only apparation," he mocks. "I swear, you're planning to kill me by chocking me." Draco didn't answer as he moved around, going straight to the Aurorar offices. When he got there, he found out that it was burned entirely, unlike other parts of the building, this was entirely gone. It was unfortunate for all the information they needed would have been recorded by them. He sat on the ground leaning on the wall thinking of his next move, not knowing what to do.

"This was the police station?"

"It was, if you think of it in that way."

"Then do you have a spy kind of organization? Like how we have the police then FBI, CIA or Shield"

"We do not have … Of course! The Unspeakable's headquarters! They're part researchers, part Swat and part assassins. Of course they'll have information. You're a genius Barton." He said as he stood up and started running.

"I am? I mean, since you said it I am. Hey, wait for me." Clint ran towards the teen, he was gaining speed on him since he was much more energetic and was used to running. At the end he had to grab the teen's hair making him yelp.

Said teen swatted his hands away as he cradles his pained scalp.

"What the bloody hell! You do not grab a person's attention like that you dolt!"

"Sorry, it's the first thing I could reach."

"That is a lie, you could have grabbed my hoodie." He mumbles as he grabs a strand and looks at it. now that he noticed, Natasha wasn't the only one who had her hair grown out, he forgot to cut his for a while now. It reached right below his shoulders. He concentrated hardly, willing for it to get shorter. It did, only a shy away from his shoulders. He sighs.

Ever since he became a sorcerer, and it was hard to change the length or facial features, he could change the colouring with ease but nothing else. He groans, at the end he transfigured a piece of rock into a ribbon and tied up his hair into a low pony tail.

"Come on, the elevator is this way."

"You actually have elevators, from what I saw this whole place could be a movie set from the 40's." Draco didn't dignify him with an answer, they were only a few meters left before he was stopped by a barrier.

"What the…"

"State your name and business." Came the recording voice, Draco blinked not believing this. "Between all thing to survive this massive destruction and burnings, this piece of junk survives."

"What's that?"

"Imagine a body guard stopping you from entering a club, this one however, you can tell him anything."

"State your name and business."

"Draco Malfoy and friend, to search the Unspeakable's headquarters for clues of what happened to the magical society." A whizzing sound emmited from the device before it stops.

"Full name please."

"Bloody hell." He mutters before admitting. "Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black."

"Full name please." It demands again.

"You're telling me, that you have a longer name." Clint asks with disbelief on his face, looking up from the arrow he was examining. Draco looks down to hide his blush from his face.

"Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Black." His muggle name wouldn't be excepted since he didn't sign it with blood. The machine started wirring before producing two badges. Draco took one and gave the other to Clint. The archer caught it with ease and read it.

"investigation?"

"It states our purpose, you can't take it off after this barrier or you will be forcibly ejected. This way everyone knows what you're doing."

"What's the point, what if what you were doing is top secret?"

"Then change the wording, a child can do it."

"it's great that you know yourself so well."

"shut it you-"

"Your hair grew back." Draco's hands went to his hair and he growls loudly, it did return to the older length. He just pinned his badge and walked away from the archer, who hurriedly did the same thing and followed the teen. They finally reached the left, only for them to find that it was destroyed as well. There was no left, and they couldn't even see the bottom of the ride down.

"You can do that apparating thing you know." Clint said still peering down to the ground. Draco rubs his temples shaking his head. "This is the misnitry of magic, the strongest anti-apparating shields were cast here. We were only able to come here through the apparating point. Everything else is locked down."

"Let me guess, security reasons."

"whatever, if only I had my broom, it broke the Chitauri night." He grumbles, Clint's eyes became stone as he remembered the day, still not over it.

"Don't you have a hover motor cycle or something of the sorts?"

"A hover motor cycle? No that's Nat's fort not mine, she has one. I like driving jets."

"Honestly Clint, one might think you're useless." He grumbles. "Hey! I'm the best archer there is."

"How many archers are left Barton! Now shut up and think of a way to get down."

"doesn't his thing have ropes or something how did it even move."

"Magic." Draco drawls and looked at Clint with revulsion. "How else do you do anything in the **bloody ministry of MAGIC.**" He yells out the last part, only for something to happen. For some reason, a strong draft came in their way, all the air passing them by and going inside the dark hole. Draco's hair covered his face after the current is done, he swipes it away and looks confused at this.

"What on earth?" he stepped in front of the hole and looks down, this time a stronger air current came and pushed him. Draco blinked and started to yell as the current carried him. "Clint?!" he yells loudly, just like a teenage girl would, his hands outstretched to reach the archer. The blue eyes man tries to grab him but already was Draco falling in.

Clint couldn't think of anything but to jump after the teen.

"Agh!" Clint could still hear Draco yelling, and his flailing trying to stop the fall. Clint sped his acceleration enough to be at the same level as Draco, he grabs him and pulls his head to his chest while he hugged the rest of him ready to fall to his death. "I always knew that I'll die because of magic, it's like its out to get me!" he yells, Draco's eyes snapped open, he pushes his head to see underground. He didn't have anything, he didn't a broom nor a magic carpet, he didn't know how to fly without them like his godfather did. They were goners.

With the speed they were falling with, his eyes became watery as the air hit his face. It was then that he thought of it. His hands outstretched and holds Clint as he closes his eyes, trying to concentrate even with the fear raising in his heart.

"Please work, please work please work…" he continued as he concentrate. Clint's eyes widens as he was now beginning to see the ground with his very keen and sharp eyes, much farther than anyone else could. He tightens his hands around Draco and flips over, making sure his back well the first to meet the ground and not the smaller teen. "Damn it."

Draco tightens his eyes and clenches as he finally yells.

"I beg of you magic! Help us!" and with a wrench, they were pulled back, Clint wheezes as if the air left him for the second time that day. Draco gasps as he felt weightless.

They slowly dropped down, this time it was Draco who was holding into Clint, the older man's arms went slack from the adrenaline going away.

Once their feet touched the floor, the man takes a deep breath then yells at him.

"YOU AND ALL THE OTHER MAGICIANS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! IS IT TRUE! HUH?!"

"It's not my fault, I felt like …" his hands tried to reach his back. "It felt like someone pushed me, I swear. It was the I felt like something bad will happen after this. I wouldn't be that clumsy. I swear, it really felt like someone pushed me …" His hands touched his back, his eyes widening.

He yells yet again, this time he sounded manlier, the yell indicated his horrified shock.

"What the bloody hell, where- when- what the bloody hell!" his hands felt a touch of feathers, so soft were they that it could have been imagining it. Yet it was there, he can feel it. Clint backed away a bit, his eyes wide with revelation.

As he backed away, he could see the sunlight falling down from above, as it covers the frightened teen. It showed something remarkable.

There was a set of white feather wings on his back, so pure were they. Draco's frightened looks only added to the image, if he had the clothes on, he would have been mistaken for a juvenile childlike angel.

"I have wings …" Draco chocked, this was going against everything he has ever learned, if this was his animagus transformation half way through, then he is definitely _not _a dragon.

"I have feather wings, I sprouted wings, why do I have wings? Clint, how did I get wings."

"Alright kid, alright, calm down. Everything's going to be alright, just calm down. Take deep breaths. Yeah like that." Before Draco could really hyperventilate, he listened to the archer and took his breaths. He let go of the wings and tried to will them to disappear, or go back into his back, whatever the hell happened for them to appear.

After a few more breathes, his wings finally receded and went back into his back. Draco took off his hoodie and grimacing at the giant tear on the back, he could feel the draft of cold air touching his back, telling him that there was a tear on his grey shirt as well. He waves his hands over it and the tear started to mend itself. Making him sigh in relief, he can still do magic with ease.

"A-Alright, he survived a fall, now where on the Unspeakable's floor, it's the lowest one in the ministry." He stuttered at first then regained his confidence, he started to walk towards the open part of the wall.

"The kid was having a meltdown a few second ago and now his all sunshine and daisies." Clint mutters, the teen didn't hear anything as he continued to walk.

Luckily, they found the floor untouched.

"Houdini, Hawkeye, can you hear me?" the communicators started, making both of them jump. What with what just happened and the adrenaline rush, anything can happen.

"Yeah, we can hear you." Clint answered holding his ear. "Great, because the GPS system says your close to the source of energy."

"So it's in the unspeakable headquarters, why am I not surprised." Draco drawls as he cast a lumos with his hands, he positioned his hands as if he was holding a goblet, making the ball of light hover above it.

"Hurry, something weird is happening close to the bar, I just got out and it entirely closed off, no one can see it now."

"You need magical blood to accompany you so you can see it, but it's good that you left, if you felt something there than it's most likely that there _was _something there. The wards we found around the leaky Cauldron is at lock down, keeping anything but magical humans in or out. There must have been a reason." The wards were more, it held _anyone _with active creature blood on or outside. It also held humans in or out by intention, who ever intended to do something bad couldn't cross it. something like this wasn't founded in his home universe, so he didn't know entirely how it was made. Yet his intentions were pure enough to let him in.

A cold feeling passed, more wind currents swiped by.

Draco's feelings were starting to warn him, his magic was on guard. He couldn't help but to slow his stride so he could be of the same pace with the archer. Said archer was starting to feel the same thing, for he took out his bow and readied an arrow.

"Is it just me, or is it getting cold here." he shudders, his breath becoming visible. Draco nods in agreement, he started to feel weak, he knew this feeling, he felt it many times before.

That's when he remembered.

"Fuck …"

"What? Don't tell me there's a monster here."

"Dementors …" Draco whispers, the fear truly evident on his voice. It was then that they saw it, a loaming forbidding feeling dropped down on them, as grey like creatures from afar tried to float to them as fast as it could.

"Shit, Barton behind me, now!" he yells and goes onto a sprint, he couldn't do a Patronus, he never tried knowing that he will never succeed. Clint was right behind him running, the cold feeling becoming heavier.

"Magic, I'll die from magical shit, get caught by magical fairy elves and get controlled by a crazy sorcerer, then die by creepy magical grim reapers, magic." He kept talking, as if it was his reaction against magic, for he never started talking like this against any other fight, he was always silent.

"Do you have an arrow that explodes or causes a large spread of fire?" he questions as they still kept running, more Dementors gathered behind them. Clint instantly took an arrow and shot behind him without even looking.

A loud bang could be heard behind them, as small pieces of stones flew by them, one hitting Draco's leg. He could feel the heat behind them but the cold didn't go. There was only one way to do this, they needed to pick a room and lock themselves inside hoping for the creatures to go away after a while. Yet he knew they wouldn't, they were persistent things if his third year told him anything.

It was in the first door that he grabbed Clint and pushed him inside. Draco turns and yells out _"Incendio!"_ trying to make it the largest he could. He heard screeching but it didn't help much. He then thought of something much simpler.

_"Maximus Lumos!"_ he threw the bright shining orb of light at them and jumped inside, closing the door and locking it with the strongest locking spell he could think of. He then dropped onto the floor grabbing his breathes. More screeches were heard, making him grip his ears, feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

"What are those things?" Clint questioned, he was leaning on the wall.

"Only the vilest creatures to live on earth, Dementors. They feed on happiness and suck your soul, never to leave the mortal plain and stay in their stomachs, never really dying but already dead." He said and finally let go of his ears, letting his hands drop down and grab his chest instead.

They were so close, so close to dying. He could have been the reason of Clint's death, what would he tell Natasha when she dies, would he be able to see her straight in the eyes? He wouldn't. What if Clint already has a family stashed somewhere? No, nothing like that was mentioned in his files, but if he really did, what would he tell his family?

"kid, something weird is going on." The man calls out for him, Draco looks up to find Clint looking at something-

No-

No way, just no.

Draco stood up and walked to Clint, standing side by side they stood right in front the one thing that he never thought of seeing once more. The room was barren, except for this thing. The stairs formed a circle going down, with it right in the middle, shadowy curtains covering the front of it.

His hands clenched as he felt a wave of magic, so large and strong, that he instantly knew that this was the destination of his mission.

"I fell into one of these in my home universe and dropped right at Russia." he said stoically, Clint snaps at him, so he defiantly knows his full story. He opens the com link. "Captain Britain, are we there?"

"You're right in front of it." the captain answers.

"Can you picture the source with the special cam Mr Malfoy?" another agent questioned, more like a scientist. Before coming here, they gave him a special camera that captures thermal pictures and measures spectrophotometer. He took it out and enlarges it, he then gave the live video camera to Clint who started it.

"Any idea to what it is?" Braddock asks, now that he can see it on the other side.

"The veil of death, it is a form of execution. Everyone who passes it dies."

"Is that true?"

"Not entirely." He answered, Clint looks at him appraisingly before putting his attention back to the camera. Draco stopped as he noted the runes on the arch. That was strange.

_"Saltus velum usque pervenio parte altera. _Whoever wrote this either had horrible grammar, or was hoping that it was so horrible, that it would be hard for anyone to read it." He reads then comments loudly.

"What does it say?" Clint questioned getting close, he leans behind the teen, now opening the flash light.

"It says _Pass to reach to the other side,_ Or _leap to attain the path_." His hands moves to the other line. "_Quidam volunt mortem, aliis ad novum Initium_. _Some wish death, other's for a new beginning_, it says. Again, the grammar is hideous."

"Draco, we brought a linguist. You're reading an ancient form of Latin that few were taught to read. You shouldn't be able to read it at all." This made Draco surprised. "What?"

"well, they do say that Latin is the language of the dead."

"Shut it bird brain."

"Dragon breath."

"Well you two focus! Back to the point, the letters are hard to make out at all." Braddock growls at the other side. Draco huffs and continues to read.

"I can read it with ease. _Tantum pauci eam transire potest custos._ _Only few can pass_ … _Angelus Mortis …_" Draco stills, he gulps as he translates.

_"The angel of death."_

"So why is this thing working now? why not before? What happened?" Clint asked standing up.

"The only thing that could explain this is that something is trying to pass the veil of death, another person from another universe." They heard a swear from the other side of the link.

"This is Armor's job now."

"No, this is wrong, the energy is being drained from this side not the other, it means that someone from our side is going through it. How is that possible?" Draco said standing up, his hands brushes on a rune, dusting it off. Draco's breath hitches as it illuminates for a second, then turns off.

"Coulson?" Clint asks loudly. Then lights starts to illuminate from all the texts, it starts to brighten from the bottom and slowly fills up to the top, all the letters now a bright gold. It was as if you were filling a cup of milk, only that it was upside down and that the white of the milk was replaced with golden light to pass through the letters.

"Get back! Get back!" he said pushing Clint away while he looks at the veil with fear. The last thing to brighten up was right out of a fairy tale. Something he never really believed in, always thought of it as a children's story.

It was a triangle, with a circle inside it, a line crossed right in the middle. It was the sign of the hollows.

The wind picked up in the room. He could feel it again, someone pushing him. he grabs Clint's hands, the momentum made the archer drop the camera. Clint trips and drops on the floor, sending Draco with him. A silent yell escaped him as he grabs the older man's pants. The archer curses as he took out an arrow, it retracts to its basic form.

The archer plunges the ground, giving him something to hold onto. The older man snakes his hands onto the teen's, holding the latter in place.

"Okay! I believe you know!" he yells, meaning when Draco kept saying that someone was pushing him. Clint noticed something else. The air was all around the teen and nothing else. The camera was still in place where he dropped it, not moving at all. He looks up at it.

"We're under attack, Houdini's the target." He says straight to the camera, Draco pulls himself up by grabbing Clint's belt and forces himself to move just to look straight at it.

"Don't send a rescue team. If you do, make sure all your weapons are fire based, or laser based, no bullets no gas, just fire." He yells at it before doing what he planned to do.

He was ready, he was always ready, right from the beginning of this wonderful trip, a trip that gave him everything that made him happy and actually be himself.

He was ready to die.

"Tell Stark that Agent is still alive, tell him that I'm sorry, for everyone, especially peter and agent." He says before letting go of Clint.

The archer swore, in one split second he looks up and tells the camera "Tell Fury code Farmer." He lets go of the arrow and managed to catch the wind current, making him fly right at the teen, who was at that moment had his head right at the shadowy curtain of the veil. The teen's eyes were wide, his mouth slack open not believing what the crazy archer was trying to do.

"NO-" he yells, but it was too late. He went through the veil, Clint right behind him.

**0o0o0**

_'It is done sisters.'_

_'He will not affect Urðr anymore.'_

_'he is marked for dead.'_

**0o0o0**

"-OOOOO!" he yells right when he falls on a body of water. Another splash indicated that someone fell with him. He tries to move his hands and swim up right, the problem was that he didn't know what was upright and where was the bottom. At the end, a hand grabs the back of his hoodie and pulls him up.

At the next moment, he gulps for precious air, his hand thrashing trying to regain balance in the water. He was beginning to regret never learning how to swim. He grabs the person who just saved him. The other grunts from anger.

"Just hold onto me Dragon Breath."

"You idiot! It was me that whoever was attacking wanted! You should have let me pass and you escape the place."

"Even if you did go through that thing and I stayed behind, how the hell do I get through those freakish Dementor things!" he yells back at him, surprising the teen, he didn't think about that. The dementors were still outside, they would have gotten to Clint before he could escape.

Draco also admits, that death is much better than getting kissed.

He shivers from the cold as he tightens his hold on the older male.

"Well you stop sexually harassing, I have a girl Dr Howser."

"Fuck you, I'm not into old guys."

"What are you into then? No one knows! Natasha think's your Asexual."

"Can we continue this fight later when we aren't in _bloody freezing water!"_ He shudders even more, the cold getting onto him. "Don't tell me you can't swim?" Draco was silent after that, making the man bark out a laugh.

"The great Houdini, finally meets his match!"

"Shut up, Katniss."

"I regret choosing that movie for action movie night."

"Someone help, there are two people in the river!" A woman yells, they both looked up surprised that they were in a civilian area, now that they noticed, they can finally hear the cars speeding by and the loud honking. All the talking that has been interrupted because of the woman and now most of the attention were on them.

"Don't worry, Firemen's on the way." someone yells for them, Draco let out a sigh of relief. Clint on the other hand, said something that shed light onto the mystery of where they are. "Those people sounded British."

Nevertheless, this wasn't what shocked him the most, no. what shocked him the most, was when a bird, an owl of all things, actually flew above them and landed on top Clint's head. A letter tied to its talons.

* * *

**AN:- **_Draco and Clint found themselves in unfamiliar lands … or is it? Wait to find out, on the next chapter of Perspective: Dark born, Bright mind._

HAH! Who saw that one coming! You didn't, you didn't XD or maybe you did, but I'm going to act like you didn't. They manicured my teeth, it freaking hurts now. Also, who figured what's the deal with Draco's wings, I'll give you a hint, he can't have it all! _What a vague hint, my brother hates it when I give vague ones._

so, did i do Clint's and Draco's relationship justice? or captain Britain, i admit, i don't read British Marvel now, i just know Psylocke, Spymaster and Captain Britain ... that's it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - part one - **

They wrapped him around shock blankets because of his very low temperature. Clint isn't that affected, it might be because of the fact that he wasn't under the wind attack for as long as Draco was. Clint was actually besides him petting the owl and cooing at it. This was creeping him out, way more than the vent incident. The letter was safely hidden in his new jeans that one of the fire me were kind enough to give him.

"Let me get this straight, some hooligan pushed you, and then this guy-"

"My uncle's friend."

"Your uncle's friend went in after you because he knew you can't swim. And none of you saw who it was?!

"Afraid not officer, I was revising some Latin words in my mind, I wasn't aware of my surroundings as I should have."

"I thought the little punk was following me, but next thing I know he was screaming and dropping, didn't see who pushed him, but once I know who it is …" Clint growls at the end. The officer looks back at the teen. "Hard time you got there, dealing with a Yankee."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Draco answers grinning

"I heard that." Clint grumbles as he ruffles the feathers of the owl and lets it fly away. Draco picked that moment to push a paddle in the fire truck with his magic, letting the truck move away ever so slowly until someone noticed making him yell. The officer who was questioning them turned at the commotion, giving them the perfect window to escape. Clint moves with speed that Draco could never imagine achieving; he grabs the teen and hauls him as he runs past everyone, Draco managing to erupt a strong notice-me-not charm.

When they finally reached a relatively peaceful area, a spot in Hyde park. Draco let go of the ward and groans.

"Alright, I went through the veil for the second time, bringing a person with me, and didn't die … again. What do we do now?" he questions, feeling slumped, hugging the shock blanket closer to himself. Clint took out the letter while Draco did a drying charm on himself.

"To: Lord D. L. A. Malfoy. From: Grinotts?" this snapped Draco's head up at him and snatched the letter from his hands.

"Gringotts? Gringotts! How can this be from Gringots! Unless …" Draco bit his lips but opted to open the letter. Inside was the letter in the unmistakable Goblin font that they were so famous for. He couldn't believe it.

_"Dear Lord Malfoy, you are called for the opening of well of the three deceased Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. The requested participant is yourself and the will of the latter two shall not open without your presence. Please be informed that certain parties tried to pry open it with the act of the disintegration of a noble house. The fact that none of your vaults have closed and that your investments are piling up, not to mention your house elves still have a magical source to feed on, means that you are still alive, though hard to locate. We await your presence as soon as possible._

_From: your Goblin manager, SharpFang."_

"T-This is the invitation to my parents will o-opening … I never got it before …" he said, chocking a bit. He felt a hand on his shoulders making him look up to look at Clint, the man had a look of understanding on his eyes, making Draco breath and nod.

"I'm okay."

"You sure don't look like it."

"I just … I thought that … I'll never be able to come back home, that the last hope of seeing my home was that whole burnt district. I didn't think t-that … I'll somehow come back to my _home universe._ Do you know how low the possibility is? It was too low, I mean, surviving the veil in the first place was _impossible_." He breathes before looking back up at Clint.

"I'm home." He said happily, not believing this, all they need to do is go to the Leaky Cauldron, not the one burnt to crisps or had destroyed glass everywhere with the plates cluttered around. One where probably Tom the bartender was taking care of, with many witches or wizards were drinking or dining, some probably bunking in that area. His eyes glinted, showing true feelings after a long time of masking it.

"Lets go!" Draco said vanishing the shock blanket and standing up. Clint groans as he stood up and started walking. "This is too convenient Draco, there must be a catch." The archer said, but the teen wasn't slowing at all.

Truth to be told, with the time he spent in the other world he wasn't as disgusted with muggles or muggle sights as he was before, he can name them now with no problems – though he has to thank his eidetic memory for that one. It all became sterile to him, which will shock anyone who will meet him and knew him from before.

As they walked through the shopping district they stopped right at the electronics store. It wasn't as advance as what he was used to, living in Stark tower and New York in general. There were cube like television sets behind glass, protected by metal bars of sorts.

This wasn't what caught their attention, what caught it was Draco's face on the screens of the daily news.

"Told you there's a catch …" Clint commented, Draco wore his hoodie at that moment, knowing that he will become easily recognised.

_"Many Nobles have disappeared lately through the last few years; one of the most notable was the youngest Lord Draco Malfoy. After the arrest of the cult members it was concluded that he was sacrificed in one of their rituals. Many other young children that were under their hands were too disillusioned to help them, and were put in mental hospitals. Today however was the first appearance of Draco Malfoy as he was pulled away, along with a man suspected to be another cult member, from the Thames River right under London's famous bridge. He was kidnapped right after questioning. If anyone sees him or the suspected cult member, please inform the nearest police station or call them with the numbers …" they flashed Clint's face, making _him _wear his hoodie._

"Cult members? What the bloody hell?" Draco whispers not believing this.

"Oh yeah, the guy who hates magic the most is a cult member." Clint grumbles.

"Great, now people will start looking for me. What happened here when I was gone? I was only away for a year, not any longer."

"It must be something big to make _you _famous." Draco was about to retort when he heard something else, he turns and watch.

_"After the events of the terrorist attack that fallowed the whole of great Britain for more than a year, sir Harold James Potter, lord of the house of Potter and Black, was knighted for his direct hands in stopping said terrorist attacks. He then disappeared for a month or two. When he reappeared, he called in a conference and announced the reasons of the attacks. Whole hidden societies of cultist, who kidnap children at the age of eleven were the prominent reason." _The anchor woman said.

"Bloody hell Potter." Draco curses, Clint jumped and looked at him with a questioning raised brow.

_"It's not bloody realistic, when we arrested them they had technology unlike we ever seen, they tried to stun us or kill us with it. Luckily nothing like an old fashioned gun can't handle." _A police officer said as he was interview by the news, this made Draco's stomach drop a bit, who did he shoot?

_"Then sir Potter went into the story of how he was kidnapped and tricked by the society, saying that he was a _**wizard** _and sending him to a school which was hazardous in all health directions. Taught ancient and out-dated forms of modern subject, and subjected to assassination attempts on yearly bases. He then went into the story on how the whole society expected him to be their saviour right at the age of thirteen."_

The year when it all started. It when he cried in the bathroom, when Potter found him, when he joined the order with Severus and his father. When Black was still thought to be a serial killer and the Tri-Wizard competition tried to mask it all. When it didn't work because Dementors attacked in the middle of the second competition, there were some deaths in the crowds. All of this went through his head, because it was a busy year, sometimes he thought that all of it could happen in three years and still be kept busy.

_"They performed as a vigilante group, recruiting other children his age, most prominent Hermione Granger, found mysteriously murdered in her home right before leaving for her early admittance to Harvard. Later it was confirmed that she was killed by the same technology the cultist used."_

"G-Granger …" he was horrified, how can things go this badly.

_"Second was a whole family of red heads that were also part of the hidden 'magical' society, they were most notable to diverge from societies belief trying to branch to the modern world. They were found in their home, all slaughtered but the oldest, who later killed himself for the loose of all his family."_

"The Weasely family?" his eyes were wide, though he never looked at Ronald Weasely eye to an eye, and his hate for them followed to his next life in the form of Jean Grey, even he wouldn't want an end like this for them.

_"Lastly, the spies of the order who are well known to diverge inside the enemy lines. Severus Snape, lord Lucius Malfoy, along with Narcissa Malfoy nee black and their son Draco. Camera footage was found around the house showing that the Malgoys were attacked in the middle of the burial of their family best friend, Severus Snape, in their moment of mourning. All cases were shown to be backstabbed by said society's self proclaimed ministry. Not to mention the larger cases were they kill or discriminate anyone who they accuse as being 'werewolves, vampires, or creatures in general."_

"K-Kill? T-This … this isn't the Wizarding world t-that I know." He stutters, all of what he saw was unbelievable, untrue even, they could never do that. Not after everything they have done, not after he, his father and Severus risked their necks on the line acting as their spies. He turns to look at Clint, he looked grim at the news, even if he didn't know anything and didn't feel what he felt.

Maybe he did, Clint is a spymaster, he must have felt betrayal before, it was a given in their profession.

_"Ever since then Sir Potter is the main force to catch every hostile 'magical' using their own technology. He was also subjected to many assassination attempts from people all around the world. The Royal family took this as an offence to their own. But with the appearance of Draco Malfoy, there is hope that there are others as well who survived, police are trying their best to search for them now."_ Draco didn't continue to listen he turns around and walks, the same way he did when they entered the ministry in Clint's universe.

Said archer moved along with him.

"We need a change of clothes, they've already seen us with our current attires, especially since that they owned it." He grumbles, as they walked towards a busy street, there was no questioning as to wither it was a shopping district or not, it can already be heard from afar.

"Then we go to your house and hide in it? We'll look for a way to get back home that way." Draco froze for a second before continuing, hoping that the archer didn't see it. Unfortunately the archer did, and he sighed loudly guessing way the teen reacted that way to what he said.

As they moved to the shopping district, Draco paused feeling something ominous. He slows down next to the archer and looked straight to his eyes, sending a message through his telepathy. The archer nods. They treaded carefully, still looking normal. After a while, Draco understood why he felt threatened.

Between the crowds were two Aurors.

He curses as he caught one of their eyes, the man was wearing normal muggle clothing obviously in disguise. He walked closely to them, Draco instantly used his Metamorphmagus to change his colouring to fit Barton's. When the man reached them, Draco could instantly feel the notice-me-not ward being erupted.

"You there, what are you doing outside, it's prohibited to be in the muggle world." He demanded, Draco looks back at Clint with confusion. Of course they had an aura reader between them, of course that very same aura reader has to find them.

"What?" he said in a perfect American accent. If Clint was surprised, he isn't showing it, Draco lifted his hood off, this time Clint's eye brows lifted up for a split second. "Me and my dad came here for a visit, through muggle means anyways, he can't deal with apparation." He said, Clint instantly understood what was happening.

"Two yanks, what the heck are you two doing here, The British ministry of magic has put a lockdown in the area, how did you not know about this."

"I'm American, we don't have a _ministry _you idiot. We go under the Canadian ministry of magic and they don't send much messages to us." That was because the magic in America is daemonic magic, muggles who found ritual books dealt with demons to gain magic. They didn't know about the magical society when there was a ministry of magic for America, so they exposed the magicals and got themselves burned in the witch hunts. Thus leaving a large evil residue of magic, you couldn't ward a large area because of it, making all the magical move up to Canada, only few staying behind. All that was left were mostly dark magical creatures that are even more twisted than the rest of the magical world.

This was all in fifth year history curriculum; he needed to study it so he can pass the OWLs.

"Alright, I'll let you go seeing your situation. Listen here since you won't hear it directly from someone else. The ministry of magic is fighting with the normal muggle ministry, they're trying to find an even ground, but … _there are rumours, _that the second witch hunt will start here." Draco's eyes were wide, Clint's jaws tightened at that.

"A-Are they -Crazy!" He yelled, almost saying mad, luckily he changed it instantly. This was madness, insanity. A modern witch hunt, a **_modern_**** witch hunt!** The magical world knew nothing of advanced technology, though it is a bit behind from Clint's universe, it still had nuclear bombs, guns and blazing more weaponry.

"That's why all magicals are to stay in the magical world. These muggles can now spot a wizard or witch from miles away, we needed muggleborns to teach most of us Aurors' how to hide and keep a look out for any stray witch or wizard. We've been hard pressed for aura readers now."

"We know how to hide. We're Americans anyways." Clint said stoically, Draco nodded with him. "You have to learn from the hunters, or else you'll get hit by one of their salt guns." Draco added.

"Even so, you need to go there, I'll apparate you two now." he said before looking up, Draco was surprised to find his partner was a few meters away from them. He must have heard so he nodded at him saying he can do it.

"Wait, I told you my dad can't handle apparation."

"Unless he's a muggle, he can handle it." The man said irritated, he frowns before finally realizing it. "He's a muggle." He hisses, raising his wand. Draco stood right in front of the wand's pathway. "He's a druid! He can do ritiual magic only." The wand was still in its place, until the man finally let go grumbling. "Druids are rare."

"American." Clint added, smirking at Draco's eye twitch.

"What are your names?"

"Calvin Coulson. My son's name is Drake." He said smiling, all charismatic. Damn shield and their annoyingly fully trained agents. Damn master spy who can act even with no idea of what's going on. the Auror grabs them and apparates them, a loud crack could be heard behind them.

Another crack was heard as they reached the leaky Cauldron. Clint, as usual, dropped on his knees grasping his neck. Draco felt sorry for the man now, it seems that he couldn't handle magic at all.

"Never, and I mean never, am I going to do that again." He grumbles standing up, the Auror looks at Tom who was cleaning the glass with a napkin when they arrived.

"Two yanks Tom, they didn't know what's happening. See to it that they have a lodging." The man apparates away. Tom turns on them making Draco flinch a bit. It was only a day where he saw this place charred and destroyed. Now he can see the very same old man standing there, doing his job, though he looked like he aged even more than he last saw him.

"You two are really unfortunate, doesn't matter, I'll contact someone from Hogwarts to get you."

"W-why would you contact a school?" Clint asks, so he _did_ listen to some of his stories. "You think they're going to leave you alone here? This place could be attacked any moment, only Aurors or ministry workers come here now. I send off every muggle born and their family to Hogwarts for safety."

"Who isn't going to leave us?" Draco asks, pressing for more information.

"The ministry, they think every muggle born is the reason for this, or anyone who doesn't fit that bill that he isn't British or who support the mugglborns. It already happened, poor Granger got executed for nothing, that girl was so bright." He said shaking his head, grief passed his eyes, so much that you didn't need to be trained to see it.

"I remember the moment she stepped here for the first time, she had one sharp mind that she could have whipped anyone with it. She was excited, she was a witch and that was all that mattered." He growls the last part. Draco's heart clenches a bit, so few friends he made, he couldn't call them friends, but they were more than acquaintances, at that time he didn't like opening up to people, didn't trust as much. He still didn't, but he can give chances now. He knew that he would have given them to Granger and Potter, just like he did with some Slyherins.

"They're executing them." He was able to hide most of his anger at this, but not all, the edge could be heard in his voice.

"Jeremy doesn't believe in the ministry, but he stayed in the job so he can bring them to me so I can send them off to Hogwarts … safest place in all of Britain. They finally used the battle wards, they should have done that a long time ago." Tom sighs, before shaking his head.

"You'll be going at the evening."

"Tomorrow, we have business here." Draco said in a commanding voice, making sure Tom wouldn't oppose him. After a few seconds he nods. "Midnight, whatever business you have will be finished by then. The sooner you reach that place the safer you'll be."

"I have a question, why battle wards?" Clint asked, making a fair point.

"Hogwarts is neutral in all of this, right now it acts as a school _and _a refuge sight. They can't side with the muggles because recently, all muggles who aren't related to a magical are trying to kills us. They can't side with the ministry because they want to kill muggleborns, Headmistress McGonagall then choose to be neutral, neither siding with anyone and helping as much as she can. She's doing a good job too, managing a school is hard by itself, protecting people and going against the ministry is something else."

Draco nods, he looks at Clint who was contemplating.

"We'll take a room." He tells Tom, he then turns at Clint and whispers. "You need to stay behind, I can't protect the both of us while going to Gringotts."

"Are you kidding!" Clint hisses at him. "I'm not leaving that ass of yours. I swear, you, Stark and Banner get in too much trouble, forget about the bank, you're already rich without it."

"I need to go there so I can gain my properties. My home is obviously ransacked, if they said that they took footage from there it means that even muggles have their eyes on it, probably waiting for me to get there. From what we gathered, they might want to use me as a face in this war."

"This Hogwarts looks safe enough."

"How in hell well we be able to plan for a way to get you back your home there!" he yells at this, before looking back to check if anyone heard. Luckily Tom went upstairs to look for a room. "We need a house, then we can go to Hogwarts so we can use their library to find anything to get you home. After that we go back to that house so we can do whatever ritual needed. My home in Wiltshire won't work, in Hogwarts we will be eyed too much, and freaking McGonagall will find out who I am just after a two weeks or even less. She isn't an idiot."

"Then I'm coming with you," Draco was about to interrupt before Clint covers his mouth. "Listen, I went through a freaking relic that kills whoever goes through it, if it weren't for that lady inside, I wouldn't be here. My job is to protect you by all costs, then I'll be able to get home."

"L-Lady?"

"Yeah, didn't you see a woman when you crossed the veil?"

"No, the first time I got through it, it was a man. What was her name?"

"Hela … shit. I met the asgardian equivalent of death didn't I." Clint mutters.

"No, no that's a good thing, if I didn't meet anyone when I passed the veil the second time, it means I'm immune to it after the first time. It means you're immune to it too! We can use the veil Clint, we can use it to get you back home."

"Draco!" he yells, making the teen flinch. "What's wrong, you keep saying 'your home' this and 'your home' that. It's like you think you won't be welcomed back. My job is to protect you doing your job here, then bring you back."

"…"

"You're an idiot. Nat sees you like a little brother, you know that. After you saved her from Hulk, she couldn't keep her eyes off of you, always seeing if you're safe. You don't know how many times she goes out and has to scare off some perverts from talking to you. Bruce sees you like a nephew or brother, and even freaking Stark watches over you sometimes. He feels like it's his fault that Coulson died, did you know that? You have that Parker kid too, right? He's probably waiting for you, and those Russian kids. Steve is overprotective of everyone anyways, hell even Fury acts differently with you. Thor likes you, and reindeer games likes _like _you. Don't you see! That place you made there, it's our home, not just mine, but ours. It's not just me who has people waiting for me, but you too. And it's my job to get you back." He trailed off the last part, making Draco clench his hands.

"Uncle Coul didn't die, and if it means that I need to go back through the veil for the third freaking time for me to prove it, then I'll do it." he said with determination. "You didn't have to give me a full speech about it too idiot."

"Ferret."

"Let's go, we won't have much time if we go through even more of this chick flick moment." He said, getting a punch to the arm from the archer. They set out and moved to the back, Clint obviously remembering how from their own universe. Draco tapped the walls before it opened up.

The place still held a depressing aura, just like when you-know-who was still in reign. Still, there were wizards and witches moving about doing their shopping, just not as happily as they did before. Clint and him moved along, catching some eyes, mostly scathing and hateful ones, because of their muggle clothing. This is ridiculous, the ministry must have spread the rumours that it was all the muggle born's fault that this whole war was starting about.

There are however, sympathetic looks, mostly shop owners. Clint noticed it all, his hands were now set in a possession to reach his bow when needed.

When they finally reached Gringotts, they didn't even pause to admire the standing structure, Draco went straight to a Goblin teller.

"I require the presence of SharpFang." He demanded, forgoing the ettiquete, he was so used to not giving them respect, but he paused before grimacing and adding. "I apologize for my manner, great goblin, but this is an urgent business."

The goblin was sneering but dropped it a bit to look calculating. "Why do you require the presence of the Malfoy family manager?" Draco looks around to make sure no one can see him, then turn back at the goblin.

He shifts his face to resemble back to his old one, surprising the goblin. It also shocked Draco, because he felt his _whole _face shift, not just the colours. So that was why Clint was surprised back then. Didn't he lose that ability?

"To the back, fast before news could be spread." The goblin demanded hurriedly, he dropped from his seat to move to the back. Draco and Clint right behind them. When they finally got into the room, the goblin entered before them, after a few minutes the goblin came out.

"SharpFang is now ready to see you Lord Malfoy and guest." He said before going back to the front of the bank. He sent a small glance to Clint, who shrugs. They both entered inside.

**0o0o0**

"Lord Malfoy, you have successfully evaded the ministry for about two years now, and even our own locating spells. Congratulations."

"You're welcome."

"As it is said, you are in a hurry, and time is money. Will we proceed with the opening of the will now."

"Yes." The goblin waved, and a scroll appeared on his desk, he didn't grab it, but used a metal rod with a flat square panel to give it to Draco. "It is spelled to be only touched by blood. If your parent's weren't dead, they would have been sent to Azkaban for this."

"You wouldn't tell the ministry." Draco said it as if it were fact.

"No we wouldn't." The goblin smirks, making Draco grin, this is the only attitude he ever liked from goblins. Draco conjured a knife non-verbally, to the goblin it seems both non-verbal and wandless. Thus, explaining the surprise on the goblin's face.

Draco nicked his finger and let a few drops of blood drop down, after that he covered his hands, still having problems with healing magic. The will finally opened. It flew up as it did, floating with a recorder by its side. It cranks up a bit before starting to play, sounding like an old record player.

_"This is the last will of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Malfoy Nee Black._

_I, Lucius Malfoy, being of sound heart and mind, leave a list of potions' books behind for Severus Snape, the list is concluded. I leave the house in Denmark for the Greengrass family, I knew you always wanted to live there. I then leave everything else to my son. To Draco, you need to go to the second basement of our house in Wiltshire to find a private letter me and your mother wrote. This is the last will of Lucius Malfoy."_ The part for his father said, Draco smiling bitterly at his voice, hearing it after a whole year, and for the fact that Severus will never get those books. Then came his mother's will.

_"I, Narcissa Malfoy nee black, being of sound heart and mind, leave some books to my sister Andromeda Tonks nee Black, list concluded, I also leave a box of jewelleries you always wanted, both books and jewelleries will be sent after this will is read, a letter concluded in case you aren't present like I know you will do. I leave everything else i owe to my son Draco Malfoy. To Draco, please go back to the house and go to the second basement to find a private letter that we wrote to you. This is the final will of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." _Draco didn't know how to feel, at least he knew that his parents wrote off their private letters so that if anyone else was present, they wouldn't hear it. Draco stood there lamenting on it.

"So we need to go to your home."

"There is a third will lord Malfoy. The will of Severus Snape, though this one has already been read."

"By who?" Draco questioned.

"By lord Harold Potter and most of Hogwarts professors, since the majority were present, and the news that you are dead by the _ministry _reached us_._ No matter how many times we disagreed with them." The goblin sneers at this. "They have opted to read it."

This time, the goblin opened the letter able to touch it with no problems. The will, just like his parents', opened up as it flew up, floating in mid-air, the recorder started to play next to it.

"_This is the last well of Severus Tobias Snape._

_I, Severus Tobias Snape, being of sound heart and mind, leave two picture albums and journals of Lilly Potter nee Evans before her marriage as children to Harry Potter, we were friends back then." _Draco's eyes widens at the information, Lilly Potter? _She_ was the muggleborn that he was friends with as a child? This was too shocking for Draco.

_"To Minerva McGonagall, I leave you my books of transfiguration that I have found in my family house. I do not need it and do not have any heirs to pass it down to, it is yours, list concluded. To Filius Flitwick, like McGonagall, I have left books of charms behind for you, and a few on duelling. To Pomona Sprout, I have found two crests of rare seeds, I leave one behind for you. You will receive it the moment this will has finished. To Poppy Pomfrey, a book I have written on most rare healing potions, it includes one for damaged nerves that could be promising for the Logbottoms, do not hold your hope to it however. Lastly, I leave everything else to my godson, Draco Malfoy." _Thinking that it has finished, he stood up. Only for the goblin to gesture him to sit down, which he did.

To his shock, Severus didn't stop, and he still had a message, one important message at that.

_"This is a message to Hogwarts staff, you have to issue the war wards on Hogwarts as soon as possible. Even with the fall of the dark lord there are some Death Eaters left in the ministry, they can evade capture or detection. I fear that they have already ensnared some minds to their side, it will start a war. They plan to lose bringing everything down with them. They plan to attack all muggles and muggleborns. I couldn't say anything before because of a silencing vow, but with my death I can. Any spies will be killed off after the war is finished, I just hope that you heard this soon enough. That means you Lucius, take Narcissa and Draco and go to hiding, if they knew you were spying on the dark lord, they will certainly do much worse." _ Draco grinded his teeth, a silencing vow doesn't kill you if you broke it, just like an unbreakable vow would. No, it would torture you so much that after a few months under the torture you might lose your voice. He couldn't imagine the reactions the Hogwarts staff showed while hearing this. He himself felt anger with how late this message has come, if only they heard it, but they needed to bury Severus _before _listening to his will, it was to show outmost respect.

_"All muggle borns, blood traitos and magical creatures will be targeted, so protect those insufferable friends of yours Potter. I don't know much else, although I know it will be big, the best option is to distract them by a larger problem, after gathering every person you could, issue the ward and start the problem against the ministry of magic. They are still the enemies, trust none but a few Aurors._

_This is the last will of Severus Snape."_

"So they listened to him."

"They did lord Malfoy, every student and their family that wanted to are behind those wards."

"Then I need to go to Wiltshire, to get those letters."

"There is one final thing lord Malfoy. It appears that your lordship of the house of Black has been invoked, you are no longer the lord Black, however you are still a member of the house, thus letting you still use the family magics." Draco was silent for a moment, then a large grin started to stretch, it could be visible from ear to ear.

"You mean, I can finally stop using that bloody tall name!" he couldn't help it, this has been a thorn in his side for too long. Clint actually barked a laugh at this, remembering the teens face at the abandoned ministry building when he had to state his full name.

"You can still use it, though you do not need to write it in any official papers anymore."

"Who is the new lord?"

"Harold Potter." This wasn't surprising, not for a bit. Now that he can think, he finally understood why this whole war started, Severus left this message here. It was obviously too late, with the fact that the Weaselys and Grangers are dead, just like his own family. But it was heard soon enough to save the rest. Potter must have spun a story about the ministry being a cultist group who are controlling the rest of the Wizarding world and how that they needed to save everyone from them.

The video footage that the anchor woman must have given them more evident to this, father has installed it in case a muggle wanted to assassinate them and somehow found a wizard who will take a job. He would use the footage to the muggle police to capture both the wizard and the muggle competitor. The attack must have been released to someone in the order, they were after all a part of it. So Potter must have used it along side his story to start off this war, then he must have hidden himself or went to Hogwarts to hide until he was needed against the fight.

This has only proven one important thing to Draco, his home isn't being watched, he could go there now.

As he went outside he grabs onto Clint's arms who cursed knowing where this was going. A loud crack was heard.

**0o0o0**

"This is one creepy place to live in." Clint comments going through the rooms, they finally reached the one with the two basements. After reaching it, he looks around regaining memories, the memories of when they finally showed their allegiance. They captured Potter and his friends. Granger was about to be killed, but his father shot Bella at that instant, forcing her to let go of Granger.

Potter and his friends escaped with that house elf, Dobby, but they were left behind fighting off the rest. At the end they all had to run away from the house, the same way Potter did, by using a house elf.

He shook out his memories, then went to the dungeon. In there he went to the last part of it and held his hands to the wall. Like in Diagon alley, they needed to tap the wall in a certain way to open it up. He never went in there, his father always used it for his … collection.

Once he tapped it, the gate has started to appear, the wall disillusioned instead of moving breaks, leaving a big ark that covered the area from the ground to the roof. Breathing in, he walks inside, Clint was about to enter but Draco stops him.

"This is like a bunker house, it only lets a Malfoy inside. I'm sorry but you can't come in … and this is …"

"Personal, I get it."

"You can explore, I'm sure we had a range to practice your aiming, I'm sure you're itching to use your bow."

"Sure kiddo, just don't stay there all night and start to cry or something." He joked before moving out. Draco sighs and goes back in.

Just when Clint stepped off the stairs, he realized something.

"How the hell do I get to that training room?"

* * *

**AN:- **Irony is, that Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows started on tv when I started to write this chapter. I was torn between writing this or watching. Did you see the supernatural reference there? **This is the part where you take a break because i sure as hell did as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – part two – **

There were so many clutters, he didn't know where to start looking. He went through so many things and realized something. As he went deeper into the basement, less dark items would be found and more … childhood items were.

He stood in front of a crib, with quiditch designed mobile on top of it. The moment he touched it, and the snitch dis-attached itself from the mobile and started fluttering around it. The buldgers trying to release it self from the chain as it follows the snitch that is annoying them, he admits, it was funny to watch. The quaffle was also released and kept going through multiple hoops in multiple ways, taking a break a few times by reattaching itself on the chain.

"That used to be your favourite thing to watch as a baby." He stills once he heard that sound, slowly, ever so slowly, he turns to look at the far end. The wall held a large painting, said painting held two of his dearest people in this world.

"M-mum? Father?" So that was why he never got their paintings, the elves couldn't come in this room. His mother inside the painting weeps as she tries to reach out, but she couldn't, making her cry a sob as she turns to his father, crying on his shoulders.

This was surreal, they were a silver of who his parents were, not really them, their echo, he shouldn't feel this emotional.

But it was a part of them, all of their emotions right there.

"I always wondered why you call you mother like that and never me." Lucius said loudly, Narcissa still crying on his shoulders.

"You don't like it." He was wearing his finest robes, it was black, and looked like more of a trench coat than anything. A white and green double breasted vest that showed his house pride, Victorian patterns adorned it. A white cravat was around his neck. His tall hair is tied with a green ribbon and was pulled to the front to show its length. However, there was no beard that he developed after his time in Azkaban.

His mother however, she looks beautiful, there was no stress marks evident that she developed when Voldemort was using their house as a base. She looked young. Instead of that ugly green coat that she usually wore, she was wearing a short dress that reaches below her knees. The skirt like part of the dress was white with black lines at the bottom and many white laces followed. The top part was a vest like, it was also green and patterned the same way his father's vest was. The sleeves on her shirt was long and white, a black ribbon tie around her neck, followed suit with a green emerald necklace on gold chains. She wore black flats. Her hair was open, showing her multi-coloured hair in a vibrant way.

They were in the gardens, back in happier times. Four chairs were sat, one for him, his father, mother and lastly Severus. You can see many flowers, all dazzling, pretty and bright. They always had their afternoon tea there, they must have issued this painting when he was at school.

"I … thought I'll never see you again."

"Why didn't you come any sooner dragon?" his mother questioned, he tried not to cry, he really did. Yet it wasn't possible, tears were dropping now, as he looks at them after _so long._

"And what are you wearing?" his father said in a disgusted voice, Draco chocked a laugh because he missed this, he messed his parents and his father's usual attacks on muggle clothing and his mother's beautiful voice and hair. He truly did mess it. He finally let go of them, and they managed to sneak back up to his life.

"I've been through hell. They tried to kill me, and instead I ended up in a new world, forced to live with them and accept everything muggle, then came back somehow ending up here. Mother, father, they backstabbed us. The ministry and the order, they backstabbed us, they killed the both of you and tried to execute me with the veil."

"Those scum." His mother hisses, his father still held her, this time to stop her from managing to get out of the painting, never mind how impossible that was.

"Another world, do you know how ridiculous you sound Draco." His father said, making Draco grin madly. "You didn't live through it. The veil is more than a way of killing, it's a passage to other worlds, I managed to pass through it and was dropped in a world where there was no magical society. All of them were dead, I was literally the only wizard left. Everything was destroyed or gone, everything."

"Oh, my poor child." His mother sobbed again, this time she sat on one of the chairs. His father sat back with her. Finally when she stops she looks at him with a look of longing before she smiled sadly, there was a hint of bitterness on her smile.

"What a little man he has become, don't you agree Lucius?" she said, turning back to Lucius, who didn't show any reactions, like always. "I wish I can be free of this painting, to hold you and embrace you." She continued without an answer.

"I wish so as well." Draco said, looking down.

"Yet, that is not to be. However, you are free Draco. Now, you can be happy, have the life we never managed to give you, even if we can't share it together-"

"Oh shut it you!" his father finally interjects, by yelling, shutting her up successfully. "Will you stop it, you make it sound sick woman. Why would you want him, he isn't the man we were hoping him to be, we didn't raise him like this, he was groomed to be strong, superior! Now he looks weak, he even wears clothes like those mudbloods." This was hitting Draco's heart like an arrow, every jab giving him a twist where it counts.

"Don't you remember what we taught you! How can you go against your heritage and back with those _insects_." He hisses the last part, Draco shrinks away from the painting.

"You were supposed to be more, instead, you were interacting with them."

"You did as well!" Draco interrupts, making the man sneer. He stood up, his mother following suit to bring him back on the chair and to cool down. But he was having none of it.

At the end, Narcissa said something that affected them both deeply, Lucius by making him regretful and Draco making him feel more loved.

"You should be glad Lucius, you should be glad for this gift that he is even alive. Not dead by those traitors, he would have then been here with us, in this painting, forever stuck." Lucius fell on the chair, his arms set on his legs as he covered his face with his hands. You can see that he was breaking down then and there. Narcissa turns back at him with a worried sigh.

"I hope you forget what your father said, he's worried over you. You don't know how nerve wracking it was, not hearing from you for a year or more."

"I'm sorry. But I won't change it, no matter what." This made his father look up at him. "Those people who you called insect father, were more than that, they were more than anyone is in the Wizarding world. They risked their lives to protect both me and their world, they're heroes, of all kind, from a golden Gryffindor hero to a sneaky Slytherin. No, they were more, and I'm glad I'm a part of it." His father didn't say anything.

"If they were living here in this world, they would have beaten all the death eaters with ease, the technology you always update yourself with, they have an even more advanced type. They're also-"

"I can see why you're more beautiful than handsome." His father interrupts, making Draco blink with how abrupt that was. "Excuse me?"

"Do you remember the ritual you underwent Dragon, you didn't do it whole. You were only part veela at that point, but you gained more of your heritage. It's so obvious, by this point, you're a half veela like I am."

"I … but you look manlier." He suddenly said, not really grasping how and where this is going. His father chuckled. "I got your grandfather's looks, you must have gained your mothers it's all there, uncanny really." This made Draco confused, weren't they talking about their different opinions about Muggles? His father started to pick up. "People always commented on how much we both look, but every time I look at you, I find your mother … Do you remember as a child, you always demand from us to act your bedtime stories." This made Draco smile with teary eyes.

"Narcissa would always read the story, as I make light figures act everything out … your favourite story was babbity rabbit, saying how idiotic those muggles were." He nods looking down.

"Do you also remember how enthusiastic you were when I taught you how to fly?" his mother asked, making him nod faster. "You were afraid at first, demanding to fly with me instead of being on your own broom."

"I remember."

"You were one spoiled child." Lucius said, smirking at this knowing how much he had a hand with it. "Don't act like it isn't your fault Lucius. It was always you, giving in more than needed. Draco was the world to you, you even vowed that you would do your best to make him safe." This made Draco look up, wide eyes looking at his father.

"I did, didn't I? The moment I held you Draco, the day you were born, I held you and I made an unbreakable bow, you and your mother as my witness. And then you gained your mother's arrogance."

"Oh stuff it you." His mother retorts, huffing and looking to the side.

"I had to satisfy both your egos, two people with the arrogance of the Blacks, and it was hard."

"Father …" Draco moaned, not believing this. This made Lucius smile before standing up.

"What is your goal from here on?"

"I… plan to go back to that world. The only way to get back there is to get back to the veil. I … don't know how to reach it without evading capture."

"There's a door through the courts, I used it sometimes to go to the department of mystery without notice. The only problem to this is that I used it before it was occupied by dementors daily."

"So we need someone who can cast a patronus, since I can't do it." He got it then, Potter, Potter can cast one, so he needs to look for him.

"I think I know of a way."

"Good, then pack us all to the master trunk." his father demanded, Draco nods before taking it out of his pockets, enlarging it, he opens up and starts to pack everything, even the dark relics. He made sure the dark ones are in a separate room. He looks at every item and finally realized something, every single one of them was a memory, of him as a child. He couldn't be any prouder of his parents.

The last to go in was the portrait, both demanding for him to get them out the first moment he gets.

**0o0o0**

Clint didn't question him on his red eyes or disarrayed self, he just accepted that whatever was on the letter was really emotional. They then got back to the pub, Draco changing his looks into Barton's again. This was too convenient for Draco's mind, after all, he was a paranoid person. The fact that he lost his ability then regained it when needed sounded suspicious to him, but he didn't dare question it, lest he jinx himself.

Wizards were more prone to jinxing themselves than Muggles, it was just a rule in life.

It was about nine when they got back, Clint promptly dropped himself on the bed. Draco followed suit, but not before putting some wards around them. When he slept, he couldn't feel the world around him, too tired to emotionally feel anything.

However, he did wake up when he heard noise only made when someone is in a struggle. He opened his eyes and grumbles as he gets up to the living room, only to be stunned at what he saw. Clint Barton was, and shall forever be, the strangest man he has ever met. Forget Stark, that man is eccentric, or Banner, Fury or anyone else. No, Clint tops it all.

There was a giant in their room, more precisely a half giant that is the professor of magical creatures in Hogwarts. He was fighting with Clint using his umbrella. The idiotic bird brain was actually on his back trying to choke him, his right foot was somehow stuck to the door. It would open and close depending on how they both moved.

The half giant was trying to swing archer with his umbrella as Clint deflects it with an arrow.

"Gerr-off me!" Hagrid yells at him, Clint replied it with a childish and loud 'never!'. Draco did the only thing he could possible think, he face palmed.

"Stop it, the both of you! Or you'll destroy this room!" he yells at them, already there were burn marks and arrows stuck to the wall. Some cracks, probably from the large oaf falling or something close. The bow was actually next to his feet. They were still at it, he was shaking out of rage now. At the end he sent stinging hexes at them, making sure that they will feel it.

Clint yelps, letting go of Hagrid and dropped, now becoming upside down right at the door. Hagrid actually jumped, once he drops on the floor it created shockwaves that promptly forced Draco into a jump himself without his consent, making _him_ yelp. He drops on his behind making him groan. He will feel that later.

Hagrid was using a string of curses to describe his feelings, Clint rubbing his chest where the hex got him. The moment Hagrid looks up at him his eyes widens.

"You! They've been talking about you ever since you've been spotted on that muggle box! We all thought ya were dead. I was sent here by headmistress McGonagall to fetch ya up, didn't think I'd meet ya instead." He talked happily, as if he wasn't stung or wasn't fighting for his life a few minutes ago.

"Bloody hell, how did I even get on the news for it to escalate like this?" Draco said, he got up resisting rubbing his backside. "You, Banner and Stark, get in the weirdest situations." Clint sang, making Draco glare at him.

"I didn't get my foot stuck to the door upside down fighting off a half giant with one measly arrow." He drawls, Clint, being the adult that he was, stuck his tongue out.

After that he had to get ready and escape all attempts of the giant trying to befriend him or being nice to him as he spelled Clint's foot off. They were both in the Order of the Phoenix, so it was a given that they knew each other, although at that time he wasn't trusted by anyone but Granger and Potter, meaning that even Hagrid avoided him. Clint dropped with a thud and a loud curse.

Once they went out of the establishment, Draco raised a brow at what he saw.

"You're kidding me, we're going with _that_ thing." Clint questions loudly, it was a motor cycle with a passenger seat. Draco then turns at the half-giant. "You do know that enchanting muggle devices is illegal right?"

"I 'aven't enchanted it. Sirius, bless that man, did. 'e gave it to me as a gift." The man rambled on happily as he rode on the bike, Clint was left to stare at it. "Even if this was Captain America's bike, I won't get on It." He finally said, making Draco groan and then push him on the passenger seat.

"You will." he replies before measuring the space, it'll be a tight squeeze … unless he shifts into a child.

He hasn't done it before, he could change easily now, after getting back to their world, but he never tried shifting into a child. Desperate times come to desperate measures he guessed. Sighing, Draco concentrates on the shape and size he needs, the feel of the body, the height he would need to get used to. He concentrated for so long, that when he opened his eyes, he felt a bit faint. Clint's mouth was wide open, along with Hagrid's wide eyed stare.

Draco pouts and holds his arms to Clint, who reluctantly but easily carries him.

"I didn't know you can do that." He admits, a strange emotion was on his face.

"Just like yer cousin Tonks right?" Hagrid said, making Draco nod, just like a child. That was when they took flight. Draco felt constricted with his now oversized clothes, though Clint was holding surprisingly well. He wasn't holding him tightly, but not loosely eother. There wasn't a possible way for Clint to drop him. This made Draco suspicious, usually bachelors were afraid to even touch a kid, either not wanting to – Tony – or afraid of breaking the child somehow – Steve and Bruce –. Unless they had younger family members, but Clint didn't have any of that, none of that was written on his files.

Unless he was like him? There was some information off his file like his own, to hide it, or to necessarily protect someone.

"You have a family don't you." Draco finally asks, Clint was suspiciously quiet, proving what he said.

"Yeah …" He finally replies.

"I'm sorry, I mean, for making you come here with me."

"It was my choice." He said without any emotions.

"What if you never saw them again?" Draco asks in that annoyingly high pitched voice, making Clint cringe, though he immediately returned to normal. "I'll see them again, I know I will. I got a confession to make kid, you science trio aren't the only ones who get into weird situations. I mean, I got mind controlled by the lord of mischief and lies. I always get back." He said, trying his best to hide his pain, and he was succeeding, if it were anyone but Draco who was listening.

"What are their names?" he asks.

"… My wife's name is…"

**0o0o0**

"'ere they are professor McGonagall." Draco couldn't help but jump off of Clint's lap and turned back to his original body straightaway. McGonagall was surprised about this, she nearly had a heart attack remembering how Nymphadora Lupin died a year ago, leaving her only child behind.

"Welcome to Hogwarts-"

"Finally living up to it's namesake being the safest place of all of Britain." She shuts her mouth hearing that, looking back at the teen. She paused as she saw who it was.

"Mr Malfoy, skipping a whole year I see."

"To tell you the truth Professor, the ministry killed me." He drawled, Clint got up and rearranged his bows and quiver on his back, making McGonagall eye it with suspicion.

"I'm Clint Barton, I was assigned this punk's bodyguard from Death herself." He said with a humorous bow.

"Well you stop calling me names." Draco grumbles at him.

"Not until you can shut your mouth." Clint replies, eyes smug.

"At least I'm quieter than you, Katniss. I'm a teen, what's your excuse?"

"Oh, so you're a teen now, not an adult, Dragon breath?"

"Legolas."

"Ferret."

"Will you two stop it." McGonagall abolished them both, making them both shut up with a click to their mouth. She looks at all of them, including Hagrid, then finally settles her eyes on him. At the end, she gave a smile.

"I am happy that the ministry is incompetent enough that they couldn't kill you."

"I'm happy as well, you didn't know how their dungeons felt like." It was here that McGonagall truly froze, horror itched onto her face as she pales down. Draco however became confused, where did that come from?

"Mr Malfoy, the ministry doesn't have a dungeon in its building, Wizarding Britain as a whole doesn't have but only one." She said slowly, this brought more confusion to himself. "I know that." So why did he feel like he told the truth? No, not possible … but he was sure that he was in a dungeon, maybe it was a figment of his imagination, or a dream. He was after all, going through emotional trauma at that time. Or did he just bury the memories away? He can do it with Occlumency.

Was he in Azkaban?

Shakily, McGonagall turns around and went inside, wanting them to follow her. "I'll be in me hut Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, looking a bit pale after what he heard. "If it makes you feel better, I don't remember anything about it." He told the half giant before following the transfiguration mistress. Clint moved fasted to next to the woman.

"What's the deal with the dungeon back there?" Clint asks her, a bit confused. The headmistress looks at him for a long while before looking straight, still walking, and answered. "Azkaban is hell on earth, it's guarded by Dementors, the foulest creatures you could ever meet." Clint's face cleared of any emotion, he looks at the back to make sure Draco wasn't listening, glad to see that the teen was focusing more on the castle than anything.

When they did go inside, there was no one outside, since it's about 3 am. They kept walking until they reached the great hall, like he remembered at his third year of school, there were many people sleeping there.

"The other quarters are already filled, some creatures are with us as well." She said waiting for Draco's response to that. Draco didn't catch on it and didn't show anything that could possible show his distaste to them, more importantly, he looked as if he didn't care. This surprised her.

"I've slept in worse places." Clint admits as he went to choose an area to sleep on, Draco following behind. "I don't doubt it at all." McGonagall left feeling a bit alighted, knowing that there won't be any more problems in her hands. She left after conjuring them cots and blankets for them to sleep on.

What no one knew is that Draco was only lying there, not sleeping at all, he was still affected by his telepathy, or mastery over Occlumency. He didn't need much sleep, and already he has slept three hours, but he wasn't back in Avengers tower, he didn't have that window to look at and watch the city that never sleeps. He didn't have Tony to debate with or insult most of the night on his more ridiculous inventions. He just laid there, staring at the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts great hall.

* * *

**AN:- **So ... did i do it justice?

Sorry guys, but there is going to be more of the breaks that i just did a few weeks ago. I'm just going to make it up by longer chapters. If i was away for longer than i should then i'll write a longer chapter, if i didn't, then you'll get my average 4000+ words chapter. I was pretty swamped, still am looking for scholarships, already failed one TT_TT But i should never give up! _i will **find one, **or get into college with a side job. _

On the other note, this fic just passed 100k words! that is an accomplishment to me. Can anyone guess what will happen next? How will Draco find potter to help him go through the court rooms? Will he even go through that way? Will he get into the war between muggle and magical ministries, is he going to turn into a Poster Face? Is he and Clint going to go through this alone? Will Clint ever get back home? Is Hela hot?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The tapping on his shoulders became irritating, he finally fell asleep after many hours of staring ahead and someone is trying to cut him off from this blissful feeling. When he does wake up, he glares at the person who was waking him up. It was Clint.

"What the heck, let me sleep."

"Oh yeah sure, sleep all you want and don't wonder how they **freaking moved us in our sleep!**" That caught his attention, compelling him to sit straight and search the immediate area. It was small, there were some decorations and a few nick-knacks here and there with chairs over a fire place. There was also a stair case that led to an arched door, it curiously looks like the back door that always stood behind the professors' great hall table at the side. He groans.

"I'm dead, you're a muggle. They needed to detain us so they can question us later."

"I thought they knew you?" Clint says incredulous, Draco blushes as he looks at the side. "Yeah, well I was more of an annoying brat back then. They must have found it suspicious that I'm not demanding things for the first moment I stepped in the castle."

"You have to admit, it _is _suspicious for us. I mean, two of our members witnessed your death after all." They both looked sharply at the sound, Clint drawing his bow and arrow at top speed while Draco summoned his cane. A man stood at the door, no, more like a young adult or a late teen. He was large, overly so, not the half-giant-kind-of-large, but muscled and well-toned for his age. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes.

Draco almost didn't know who he was if it weren't for his teeth, they were crooked somehow, and his eyes flashed with recognition. "Longbottom? Merlin you changed, a lot." He breathed, that was true, aside from his body, he had some stubble on him, his face lost all the baby fat that was associated with him, and his hair wasn't a floppy mess that he enjoy to wear.

If anything, he could be a model if he wanted, and what a strange thought Draco just gathered.

"I'm still clumsy." Longbottom shrugs as he admits, but his hands were clutching his wand, ready for any battle that was to start. "But I'm not as weak as you remembered." He adds, looking determined. Clint snorts as Draco scoffs.

"Number one rule Mr Longbottom, never underestimate anyone, no matter how big or small." Draco said as he stood up, cane pointing at the floor. He then closes his eyes as he let his telepathy at work. He picked up four brains in this room and not just three. Eyes snapped open he points his cane at a seemingly empty spot.

"I don't know who you are but if Hawkeye caught you first, you would have had an arrow to the knees."

"Why not head?" Lonbottom tries to distract, Draco rolls his eyes. It was Clint who answered, bow and arrow still ready. "For questioning of course, I wouldn't let go of the chance playing 20 questions you know." He grins, Draco decides to end this ridiculous Mexican show down, because he was sure who ever was invisible was pointing his wand at him.

"Why did you bring us here?" he demands.

"Professor McGonagall brought you here. She then told the rest of the school that you were found alive, but no one believed her, especially the Slytherin side. They actually took offence of it, thinking that she was just raising their hopes for nothing. Someone said that no one with bad intent could pass the school wards anyways so you weren't hostile. But everyone agreed that you would take eh truth serum in front of the whole school just to make sure and make them feel safer."

"Great, I mean, I escaped the ministry hands and execution only to be brought into another questioning. I feel really loved, you know that? Sure, make the decision without my consent, apparently I can be treated as a dark lord right now." He hears a snort coming from the empty place he was pointing at, the couldn't discern the voice properly.

"The whole school agreed to it, and I agree with them, what makes us sure that you're not someone else wearing his face or something?" Longbottom stares at him defiantly, Draco felt a tick forming on his face. At the end he sighs. "I'll agree if everyone drops their weapons." They all stare at each other for a moment, before hesitantly dropping it. Draco's own disappeared; Longbottom's wand flew to its holster.

"I'll take the serum, on the account that you don't ask the too personal questions."

"Like I want to know if you wear pink pants." Longbottom says, actually talking back, the guy really did changed when he was gone.

"How many did you rip trying to find one that suits you." Draco retorts, Clint laughs at that, making Longbottom glare at him. "Alright, they sent me just in case you were against it, I would have dragged you to the chair."

"Just don't backstab us." Draco growls as he walks to the door. Clint might have dropped his weapons but didn't re-sheath it. After Draco pointed out the invisible individual he could now track it with his footsteps, he was too heavy to be a woman, unless this woman was a tomboy.

When Draco does step out, he immediately noticed the chair set at the front of the hall. The old professor Slughorn was there, it was obvious that he made the truth potion and would be admitting it. When he looks at the side to the tables, his eyes went straight to the Slytherin table. He couldn't help but look, he needed to see whom of his friends stayed. If the wards around Hogwarts really didn't allow anyone with hostile intents inside then anyone who works with the Death Eaters isn't going to be able to enter.

He noticed that there were few children there, mostly the students from the first year till third, it starts to lessen from then. However, the last seventh year caught his eyes. Blaise Zabini was there, staring at him keenly, his eyes didn't betray the shrewd intelligence that he holds and doubt, there was also something deep inside, something close to … hope?

Daphne Greengrass was in front of him, her eyes even sharper than Blaise, her sister next to her, and what a beauty she turned out to be. It seems like Daphne was the cool blooded queen still but Astoria has become the princess, gorgeous and stunning from first glance, so many must be waiting for her to be of age so they could court her. both were a sight for sore eyes and he couldn't help but feel content on the inside just seeing them there.

The last seventh year student there was someone he will always recognise no matter the consequences, no matter how he aged or how he changed. It was Gregory Goyle. He sported a buzz cut, and like Longbottom, has apparently got the better end of puberty. He wasn't as big as Longbottom but he was close. No matter how old he's become Draco could always read him, even from afar. Greg's eyes were shinning with hope.

What scared him though was the empty vaccine seat of Vincent, and there was no way his old friend could want anyone hurt unless he was following him. So it only meant one thing. His heart ached at that thought and hoped it weren't true, that he was at Madmam Pomfrey or something of the like.

He took all that in a short glance and went to the chair, the moment he sat on it and straps appeared to restrict him from moving. Clint yells a "HEY!" but Draco shook his head at him, the archer reluctantly back tracts, as if he was close to run right at him and cut the straps.

He looks back at Slughorn and said in a defiant voice.

"Well you start the bloody questioning." His voice must have irritated some, for most were sending him glares, it must have been leftover hate from before when he was a smug arrogant bastard. He wasn't going to kid himself though, he enjoyed himself back then.

"Now don't be rude Mr Malfoy, if that is even your name."

"Unless you brewed your potion wrongly, which will be apparent for it will kill me." another 'hey!' from Clint. "I am Draco Malfoy." Slughorn didn't comment and looked up at the headmistress.

"Three drops of Veritaserum shall be given to the suspect." He said loudly as he took out a veil. Draco grimaces but opens his mouth anyways letting the three drops fall. Like he always read about the potion, it was colourless and odourless with no taste, he suddenly remembered that water has the same characteristics.

He started to feel light, his mind muddy but a feeling of euphoria washed over him. The questions started, and he doesn't feel like he could shut his mouth off, ironic how he wanted to do something he refused to do with Barton. He felt like the answers were ripped out of his heart instead of being given willingly.

"What is your hair and eye colour?"

"Blonde and silver blue eyes."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen years old."

"How did you come to Hogwarts?"

"Rubus Hagrid took us by his motorbike and flew us right to the castle, then headmistress McGonagall took us inside to the hall where we slept." Draco answer, Slughorn nods. "The potion is in effect." He said loudly. Draco's addled mind couldn't follow him as he moved out of his sight. This time, professor McGonagall came into view as she started the questioning.

"What is your full name?" she asked, and if he wasn't mistaken, he could hear the Clint's snort from afar.

"Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." He could hear loud gasps and murmurs ran through the hall, he wanted to snarl at them and tell them to shut up, but his mind couldn't comprehend the action, couldn't do it for him. McGonagall looked resigned, she believed him the moment she saw him off of Hagrid's bike and this wasn't news to her.

"How did you return to life?" McGonagall asked, it made Draco scrunch his nose.

"I didn't."

"Excuse me?" that was an abrupt answer.

"In order for me to return to life, I must be dead. I have not died. I stayed alive inside the veil and got out onto the other side, where I promptly fell on Russia." His face was blank as he answered. No one really had a reaction to that, the only person to seem okay by it was the man with the bow, who snorted at the fact.

"Is that true?" she looks back at the archer. "Oh yeah, kid got his ass dropped on Russia right in front of the army chasing a fugitive. People run away from that, but this idiot went on and helped the fugitive then helped other kids escaping that military base." He shook his head. "If anything, that brought Shield's attention to him." McGonagall turned back at Draco.

"How did you come back?"

"I went back to the veil, someone wanted to get rid of me and pushed me to the veil again. Clint was unfortunate to be my guard at that time and tried to save me, instead he got sucked with me. We fell on Thames River right under London's bridge. An Auror found us and brought us to the Leaky Cauldron, the bartender contacted you resulting into Hagrid Rubis to come and escort us here." McGonagall has one answer left.

"Are you spying on us?"

"What valuable information would I steal from you? The only thing I'm interested into right now is how to get pass a dementor, and I can find that in the library." Draco answered, his tune was snotty and Clint couldn't help but roll his eyes at him.

Professor Slughorn came and gave him the antidote. Draco woke up from his haze and glared at anything that was looking at him funny.

"It's interesting how you answered your questions Mr Malfoy, usually people under the influence would give short answers unless asked from them to give it in details. That shows great mind prowess from your end." He said as he waved his hands letting the strap move away. Draco rubs his hands before standing up, he looks at the headmistress who nods at the Slytherin table.

"You can sit in your old table Mr Malfoy." He nods but looks at Clint, he was still held back by Longbottom, and what a sight that was, he got a few inches over the archer. "Your friend will be questioned as well Mr Malfoy, then he will sit with you as a guardian depending on his answers."

Draco gulps and hopes that Clint doesn't answer like he usually would in Stark tower. He didn't sit, he just stood next to Longbottom as he watched Clint sit, he refused to give the bow to anyone, which was understandable, he wouldn't ever give his wand to anyone as well – luckily it was burned to his hands.

When the same procedure occurred, professor Slughorn gave him the serum and he could see the instant symptoms happen to him. His eyes hazed, his shoulders dropped, face relaxed. He wondered if he looked like him or kept his frown on when he was under the influence.

"What is your name?" was the first question.

"Clinton Barton."

"What is your job?" really, that was a question?

"I am a field agent to Shield, I am also a master spy."

"What is Shield?" Clint hesitated before giving in.

"**Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.**"

"What is the purpose of Shield?" His face turned into a frown, until he gave up and answered.

"To be of the highest security for the world, and to protect earth from any higher form of power." Clint looked like he was trying to stop from answering, no surprise there, he must have had it drilled into his mind to give these answers. Or maybe the fact that it reminds him of when he got mind controlled by Loki, that must be it.

"What is _your _purpose now?" McGonagall gave the question that most were trying to find out.

"My mission is to protect Houdini, also known as Drake Malfoy-Coulson, from any harm that could befall him as we investigate the new power source in London's dark lands. My second mission is to return him home." McGonagall turned back at him for clarification.

"Oh yes, the director of Shield sent him as a body guard. I used the alias Drake Coulson in case someone is looking for me." He answered, but not loudly so that only McGonagall and Longbottom could hear the answer. The headmistress nods and turns back at him.

"Will you harm any of my students?"

"Unless they harm me first, no mam." Clint answered, she nods and leaves letting professor admit the antidote. Clint got up and sighs out of relief. He then glares at Draco who raised his hands in surrender, he didn't know what he did but he was sure that the archer will blame him now. they both moved to the Slytherin table, he didn't think he would be welcomed with his old friends or the new students. So he instead, he went to the edge of the table with Clint.

He noted that the Slytherin table didn't have as much guardians or non-students as the other tables, it was because they were mostly purebloods or half bloods, no muggle-borns, so there weren't anyone who needed protection. This made him stand out which also made him grit his teeth. That was a lost cause though, he was already standing out from the beginning of the day.

When the hall finally started to become noisy after everyone got their fill of staring at him and Clint he relaxed and looked at the food. Clint, being Clint, inhaled the food that was in front of him. He crinkled his in disgust, thinking that he escaped this scene from Tony, Steve and Thor.

His eyes caught movement, he looked to the side and found Zabini mentioning for him to come. Astoria, Daphne and Goyle all moved as well. He didn't eat much, which was infuriating, luckily he only needed sugar more than anything what with the extra magic waving around him. So he took any sweets he could pack and drops it inside his pockets, which were always magically enhanced.

He got up and followed them, Clint seeing this took one more bite and followed them.

**0o0o0**

The moment they entered the boy's seventh year dorm and he was enveloped in a hug, leaving him to gasp and out of breath. All he could see is tall strands of brown hair, telling him it was Astoria who was hugging him. He was finally freed from the hug and was left to catch his breath.

"You git! An absolute git!" Daphne yells at him before giving him a hug and a kiss to the cheeks and forehead. She didn't look as teary eyed as her sister but she was concerned and relieved at the same time, it wasn't something you can catch from first glance either.

"We had a funeral for you, did you know how that left us!" she hits his arms making him yelp. "It wasn't even a proper burial! My father thought we failed your family by that! Do you know how devastated we all were!" It was Astoria who started yelling at him, making him rub the back of his head.

"Ladies, please, Draco was stranded somewhere else. How can he when the news of his death was everywhere. I on the other hand," Blaise said and then gave him a hug, Draco was already used to this, Blaise did his Italian stereotype heritage proud by being touchy feely and always gave his closest friends hugs. "I messed you, mother was also shocked by the ministries action, so she is now in the Italian ministry gaining power. It is in case the ministry tries to do the same move they did to your family."

"What happened, where is everyone?"

"The ones who didn't come in lay their allegiance with the ministry, meaning they want to bring harm to us." Blaise answered letting go of Draco from the hug, but he still grabbed him on the side looking at him. Blaise like everyone, grew up, he was taller, he could be described as a stick, but he was still a handsome stick. He can imagine him as the noble of the Italian house of Zabini that he was groomed to be, a house full of deception and secrets, the good trait about them is their immense loyalty once you gained it.

While his family could be the perfect spies, there to gain information and infiltrate, the Zabinis can be the perfect assassins, to kill and silence. Their name is always carried out even if it was the woman who was the heir, when she gives birth she names her child over her name, not her husband, because any time soon that man could be dead, which was what happened to Blaise's father.

He smiles at him, nodding. "It is truly you, if I am not mistaken, you have become more beautiful than handsome mio fratello."

"Shut up, I got my creature inheritance."

"So you really are a veela! You owe three gold galleons Greg." He said turning at the last person who didn't greet Draco. Draco looks at him and found Gregory as menacing as he always was, but this time he looked hurt, his shoulders slumped and he was looking at Draco like he found some kind of treasure after a long, long time.

Draco opened his mouth but didn't know what to say, Gregory's eyes said it all, the teen missed him, and it hurt him. When he closed his mouth he walked close to Greg who looked at him for a moment, before enveloping him into a tight hug. Draco could feel tears dropping on his shoulders and could hear the bigger teen sob loudly.

He looks at the side at Blaise, Daphne and Astoria. Blaise looked saddened seeing them like this, Daphne's face became like stone while Astoria looked at the side not staring. Draco knew something really happened then, that whatever it was affected Greg deeply. So he slowly raises his hands and gives the hug back, patting Greg's back slowly. He looks at Clint who motions him to return the comfort him.

"Don't cry Greg, come on, I just came back, should the first thing I would do with you is stopping you from crying." He hears a snuffle and he pats his back more.

"D-Don't cry, I'll cry with you." He said, but Greg wasn't stopping, instead he was spelling more tears. He pushes him a bit, it was a bit cruel and Greg looked more hurt. "What happened?" he asked, and if it was possible, Greg looked more heart broken.

"H-He d-died, I thought you b-both died." He sniffed, and suddenly, Draco's world somehow stopped spinning.

"V-Vincent d-died, he died after a month you d-did. H-his f-family refused to help the ministry, l-like the Weaselys." Draco's hands went limp, he stared at Gregory for a long time, not believing his ears. He looks back at the rest of his friends, they were all looking at the ground.

Slowly and shakily he wraps his arms around Gregory, and he himself started crying, not holding anything back. His two most loyal childhood friends, they knew each other before they even got into the Hogwarts express, shared some sleep overs and happy memories.

And he comes back to find out one of them is dead and the other broken and lost.

This wasn't his home anymore, this was a nightmare.

**0o0o0**

The old noble houses held truces. Although Crabbs and Goyles weren't an ancient house they were a noble one. They and the Greengrass were old business partners for generations now, then there was the fact that the Greengrass family was also an old partner to the Malfoys. It was only in recent generations did the Greengrass introduce the Crabbs and Goyles to the Malfoys. They didn't hit it off immidiatly, there were some bumpy roads. However, with the new generation, they became the best of friends.

They held a truce, one they decided to include the Zabinis into once they all become of age. The blacks was into it as well, the reason why his mother and father were married, but they aren't anymore with the death of the last family member. The truce was to always back up each other, no matter what. It was a truce that held on for so many years that it couldn't be broken.

The ministry killed the Malfoys in cold blood, creating an enemy with the rest of the Truce members. When the ministry tried to gain the Crabbs favour, for they were the richest family next to all the ancient houses, they didn't agree. They flat out refused because of what happened to them, and it was for that reason that they all got executed.

When news came to the Goyles, they sent the warning to the Greengrass and sent their son to Hogwarts, Greg's parents warned the rest of the family and then disappeared, they will only come back to get their son if he decides to. Daphne and Astoria's father went to the Nordic ministry of magic, they all shred one ministry. He, like Blaise's mother, is trying to gain alleys to fight against the british ministry if they decided to use the same moves they did to the executed families. Their mother already died on the way, giving their father more fuel for revenge. It left Daphne and Astoria with bitter feelings towards the ministry.

Blaise in all of this, lost two friends, and like it was said before, the Zabini's were assassins. They didn't get friends easily, either people who wanted to back stab them or wanted to steal from them, the fact that they all decided to add Zabini to the truce when they become of age showed him their own loyalty to him.

Gregory was left alone in all of this, his family were trying their best to help the fight, but he wasn't special like the rest of them. He was slow, he was also of average mind and didn't hold any triumph cards. It left him depressed thinking that he failed his best friends, not being able to avenge them. The reason to live escaped him, aside from revenge, what was there left to live for? The more time passed the more depressed he became and no one knew how to help him.

Every one of them has a reason to against the ministry. However, it was hard to gain any trust from anyone else, because they at first _Slimy Slytherins _and second _dark wizards and witches._ But dark doesn't mean evil, and light doesn't mean good. So they were fighting from the shadows, without the help of anyone else.

They were alone even in this, they only had each other.

Draco doesn't want this, no, he wants to make sure that when he leaves, he knows that they will be able to depend on others without fear.

He discovered that Longbottom also has a reason to fight. Like the Crabbs and Weaselys, his grandmother and granduncle refused to help the ministry. His grandmother is in the hospital ward of Hogwarts, she miraculously survived. Ever since then and he trained, he also held the_ DA _leader possession in Potter's absence, easily recognised as the best dueller. Already he went out and duelled with some snatchers, as everyone started to call them, stopping them from either capturing or killing others.

"The only people to trust us really is McGonagall, Potter somewhat. Everyone else just gives us the stink eyes." Daphne said in her cold and harsh voice. Draco still laid on the bed as he heard everything, his hands clenched and teeth gritted. "Worst of all is how they treat Greg when he's alone, he sometimes take walks alone needing to think, they all think it's okay to just attack him or call him names." She sounded so angry at that, and Draco was angry as well, no one did that to Greg, he wasn't as smart or as strong magically but that didn't give them the right to just right on attacking him. The only redeeming thing about Greg was that he was strong physically, it was in their blood lines really, to always be strong physically, but that didn't help when magic is involved.

"I made sure they wouldn't even try to curse him." Astoria said as she twirled her wand, a sinister smirk on her face, Draco didn't doubt it.

"There aren't anyone else from the seventh year, what about the rest?" he asked, Astoria shook her head.

"They were all enemies, I'm the only sixth year from Slytherin."

"The fifth yea's only student is Emilee Mulciber and her brother Eves. It seems they won't be here next year, they're more inclined to their parents words." She said acidly. "Did you see how they glare at your friend, they eyes him like trash. No, they won't help."

Draco was torn between trying to find a way to a way back to the ministry, or helping his friends. Clint looked like he understood, he knew that he wanted to help. Draco takes a deep breath, he sat upright and looks at them.

"What is your next plan after this?"

"Excuse me?" Astoria said frowning at him, Draco held the urge to snidely answer her back like he used to when they were younger. "I meant, what are we going to do after this. How are we attacking, who are we to attack to get your revenge. Staying here is a waste of time that could either be used in planning or training. I want to attack."

"We can't do anything Draco." Blaise said frowning as well, he never realized this before but it seems that Draco gained some Gryffindor like traits. "We are stuck here." he said.

"How? How are we stuck here? If you think about it, we aren't stuck. We are all of age, we can all fight. You are letting Longbottom go out and fight while you all stay here? you are letting others bring you down and put some imaginary blocks to your goals." He said as he got up from the bed and started to pace.

"Since we are all of age, we can go outside of school if we want, there is no law against it, we can study at home and take our tests later when all of this is over. We don't need to be with some other organization in order to attack and _hurt _the ministry. I mean, If I sent Clint right now he would come back with news that he blew up half the building." They all turned back to Clint who grinned as he touched one of his arrows.

"We need more power? We aren't that strong magically, but why does it always have to be magically? You've seen what muggle can do, we can steal some of their weapons and attack them with it. Bombs are effective, we just need to throw it at them, _wengarduim laveiosa _can do just that!"

"It wouldn't solve anything Draco, they will rebuild, they will continue."

"Then cut off the head." He yells, but stops when he looks at Clint. The archer looked at the wall for a few moments before looking back at him.

"Cut off one head two will grow back. It's the heart Draco, we cut off the heart. The reason they beat."

"So … we get rid off all the Death Eaters, or the leader… who's the leader?" they all looked at each other not wanting to answer him, Draco glared at them. "Who is it?" he demanded.

"Rodolphus LeStrange, your uncle." They all looked up, Clint was instantly aiming at the doorway, Draco's cane at it as well. Astoria and Blaise's wands were raised ready to fight off as Greg and Daphne stood up in case a physical attack may be needed. The latter grabbing her wand with ease. It was professor McGonagall who stood there, Draco's lips became a tight line as he looked at her.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you may pass as a Gryffindor Mr Malfoy, I have a better plan that your suicidal one." she said looking at every single one of them, Greg was still looking through his robes for his wand, making Draco want to groan at his antiques.

"Why would you help us? We've tried to help before but everyone ignored us, including you." Astoria hisses, being the more hostile and passionate of the Greengrass sisters. Daphne nods in agreement, not liking the presence of the transfiguration mistress.

"What Astoria is meant to say is, Trust is a tow ways road. You're not fulfilling your end from what I have heard."

"You have to understand Mr Malfoy that with all that was happening-"

"No, you have to understand what we are saying. The fact that the wards, the battle wards of Hogwarts none the less, let them in, and people still treated them like trash. You didn't help, like Dumbledore before you." he blames making some gasp.

"Yes, don't act like he was blameless in this. You are going through _his _footsteps, and did you know what that caused? The blood rise of Voldemort." This made everyone flinch aside from Draco and Clint. "If you people don't fix up your attitude any time soon then all of these wars, all of these fights and survival, **POINTLESS!**" His voice was louder than usual, fuelled in by his anger and his magic.

"If you and your group are still holding unto this pitiful belief of Darkness equals Evil, then excuse me for saying this, but you are all despicable. It doesn't matter either way. If you let us join, we will help. If you do not, we will go out there and make a difference yourself."

"I don't see why you got your nickers on this; after all, you have no reason to be here, you did abandon everyone and went on to go on the colonies." A new person howled as he came inside, Draco glares at him. It was Longbottom again, and he looked furious.

"What reason do I have?" He wonders loudly in a cold, ice shivering voice. "I may not see this place as my home anymore, but I will not abandon my friends. The ministry is corrupt, run down by the insane and ruled by the mad. They have fooled us and pushed us for the last time, and you will be sure that I will see to it that they won't do what they did to my family or any other family who had to lose their lives in this power struggle." He was still glaring at Longbottom, daring him to say anything else otherwise. Longbottom kept his eyes on Draco as well, searching for any deceit. At the end, the larger teen loosens up and gave a smile.

"Then welcome back Malfoy." He said, Draco blinked at the odd response, he then understood what this meant. He looks at McGonagall who nods at him, then back at Longbottom.

"You're a recruiter? Merlin, for a second I thought you would pounce on me or something." Draco says shakily as he laughs awkwardly, stepping back. He didn't notice how Gregory went behind him glaring at Longbottom after hearing that comment. Neville takes a very small hidden step at the back, realizing ire on the large Slytherin's stance. Draco shook his head as he laughs it off. "It's a good thing you aren't the largest person I faced against." He said, Clint snorts loudly at that, holding off his chuckles. Draco sent an annoyed look at his direction.

"You're comparing this kid to Hulk? Really Fried brains."

"Shut up." He retorts then goes back at the two intruders. "Since I'm back in the order, where do we meet?"

"The room of requirements. You know where it is, you did after all use it to bring the death Eaters inside here."

"I needed to do that." he mumbles.

"Just a fair warning, you'll get surprised by who's still without us." Longbottom said before moving out. "Hey!" he calls at him, the larger teen stops and looks back. "Call me Draco, or Drake, you aren't as bad as you used to be." He said, Longbottom was surprised at the attitude. He nods then says "Then I'm Neville."

**0o0o0**

When the whole group reaches the room, they entered to meet some faces. Both young and old. The usual were McGonagall and Longbottom. Then came James, the same Auror who brought them to the Leaky Cauldron. He waved at them grinning.

"Bunch of yanks, you really fooled me." he said making Draco grin, the man looked more playful and childish here, not taking the Auror persona with them right now. The man actually ruffles his hair which tosseled it up, giving it the appearance of bed hair. Then he saw an old man wearing an Unspeakable uniform. He looks grumpy didn't even bother to greet them.

Then came the real surprise. It was a ghost, but not any ghost either.

"Lovegood? Y-You're dead?" The platinum blonde waves her hands, flying light scattered away from her, at least that's what anyone else could say. Draco on the other hand, he saw some tiny creatures encased inside the light. He gaped. The teen witch turns at him and gave him a hazed smile.

"Nice to see you with flesh again, I didn't doubt it, the Nargals said you'll be alive." She said nodding happily. Draco kept gaping at him until Astoria coughs, making him return back to the living close his mouth.

"T-Those things, those creatures, what are they?" he asked. Suddenly, Lovegood's eyes weren't as misty as it was before, it became sharper as she stares at him, making feel odd. She tilts her head to the side and then gasped.

"You can see the Nargals too! Congratulations."

"er… for what?"

"For your sorcerer ascendance, what else silly!" she giggles as she taps his head, a small trail of light was still present on where she touched him. He rubs the area were the teenage ghost touched him, feeling more relaxed for some reason.

"What did you do?"

"You can't be a sorcerer when you can't use _all _kinds of magic now can you? You can do light magic now, but the easier ones will make you tired if you did." She hummed before twirling around, more lights appeared, or to Draco, more spirits-named-Nargals-who-are-actually-real appeared to dance around her.

"What was that about?" Longbottom asked as he came in while the lights started to perform their dance. He looks around and noticed how no one was giving him and Lovegood any attention until the larger teen called out to them. He looks back at the translucent teen and raised a brow at her. She giggles and gestures for him to stay silent. He was about to ask her why but she looks away, leaving him to huff at her.

"Nargals." He answers Longbottom, who 'ah's at it. Draco turns at him and whispers "What happened?"

"Better to be said later mate, she hears lots of things."

"Don't be melodramatic Neville, it's like everyone else Draco, I just decided to stay behind and make sure Neville here doesn't do something sillier than what he usually does." He turns to find Longbottom blushing at that fact. "At least daddy's alive, he's taking care of his grandchild alright." Draco blinked at that revelation. He looks at Neville thinking that he was the father, the teen on the other had shook his head and looks at the ground sadly. He decided to ask something else instead.

"Who else is left?"

"For now, one, that person's coming." At that moment, the door opened to emptiness, he knew at that instant that it was the same person that was with them in the morning inside that room. He only knew of one person currently with an invisibility cloak with that efficiency, so he had no doubt to who it was.

Once the door closed, the cloak was being lifted. He was left shocked at who was underneath it. instead of the messy haired and green eyed teen that he was thinking, it was a brunette girl with wild locks and honey brown eyes.

She was the smartest witch of her age.

"I thought you were dead?!" he yells at that instant, most in the room didn't know as well. The brunette girl rolls her eyes in that annoying way she always does.

"That's rich coming from you, I guess that makes the two of us, Draco Malfoy." It was none other than Hermione Granger.

* * *

**AN:- **I joined Pottermore, I suck at it. I'm a Slytherin btw XD. On other news, Tom Felton also joined it earlier this year, it turns out that he is a Gryffindor XD. More news, I watched Kingsman, and I loved every inch of it.

I'm used to Neville of the movie, so sorry whoever wants Neville as the books. Who caught the Skyrim refrence?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The meeting was a bust, even with the efforts of many minds trying to find a way to stop the war and the repression they still couldn't find anything. At the end, professor McGonagall decided that this will be continued in a later date.

With that, everyone left but himself, Clint, his forever to be guard Greg, Granger, Longbottom and Luna's ghost. They stayed there still trying to find a way to help, most of them anyways since Clint and Greg decided to take some nap time. Draco shook his head, the security was elevated from what James said and explained. It was because of his arrival, it seems that they had some wizards in the muggle world, they all thought that he was either an imposter using polyjuice, or used some dark ritual to return to life. The latter was more favoured because of his family background, Draco couldn't believe their idiocy. Just because he was dark and there was a dark way to stay alive, he wouldn't take it, for there must always be catch.

He decides to give up for now and look up at Granger.

"So, how did you survive your near death experience?" Granger, after the longest time looks up from her book and answers. "Harry came in time when I was about to get hit from a spell. He pushed me away and binds the snatcher. After a long debate we decided to feed the snatcher a polyjuice potion and then let harry kill him." Draco blinked.

"Brilliant plan, but … did you just say that Potter just killed him?" this was disturbing, _he _never killed anyone in his life, to think a light Gryffindor wizard would do it was marvelling.

"It wasn't easy Draco, but a lot changed when you were gone. Harry changed a lot, he …" she looks at Luna then looks back at him when she was sure the ghost wasn't listening but talking to Neville. "He witnessed mostly everyone's death, he couldn't stop the Weasley's death in time. He did save Bill but Harry had to force him to go to France to his wife and daughter and never to come here."

"Bill Weasley is a curse breaker that could help."

"Which is why he forced him away, he already has a family to take care of and someone with Bill's skills will definitely get targeted. He couldn't bare seeing the last Weasley die."

"I guess I understand." Granger looked surprised at that. "I would have done the same thing if I knew …" if he knew Phil would be compromised, he would have stunned him and locked him in a room filled with food and whatever books he could find and will only take him out once everything was done.

"I would have done the same thing." He finished lamely. "But this isn't right, killing isn't right." He said bitingly, he knew that all the avengers killed someone at some point of their lives, he was the only one left and they were planning on keeping it that way.

"Like I said Draco, things changed. He … he took it hardly, Luna died in his arms when he tried to save her and her husband, he still never told us who it was, or what exactly happened. He brought her child to her father. She then came back as a ghost and made Neville her children's godfather, Lorcan and Lysander. He was there in every death Draco, it started with you. It then went on to professor Lupin and Tonks, most of the DA, first Ginny then the rest of the family. Ginny … Ginny was pregnant too."

"Am I the only one who hasn't been engaged and was planning." He mumbles but didn't really feel awful about it, he knew he wouldn't be happy if he was forced into a marriage here. He looks at Granger then noticed that she had tears on her eyes, she must have heard. He flinched at the fact that he was being tactless.

"The moment anyone became of age they married their loved ones, the ministry was going through everyone Draco, they … they didn't want to mess on their chance before they get killed or something like that. especially noble houses, they all brought heirs and went into hiding. Luna was lucky enough to find her love before even reaching seventeen, she went to her father and he agreed to an early marriage. She must have felt something to do that you know. And I …" her hands went to her stomach and suddenly he felt horrified.

"I … didn't have the chance, I should have listened to everyone. I should have … should have married him before he died. Now I can't, I-" she couldn't continue as she started to cry more, he looks back at Neville and Luna who looked sadly at her. He didn't need much to know who it was that Granger loved, and it must have been devastating to know how your love died, and from what Blaise and Daphne filled him in how the snatchers killed, it wasn't pretty.

He didn't have anything to say, things have been horrible here, and now he couldn't leave without making sure everything was better. if not for the better good then for the better of his friends. He looks at Greg who was sprawled on the chair without the care in the world, and he couldn't help but sigh.

They were still in war, even after Voldemort's death, it didn't solve anything, and he knew nothing was solved just by taking out the head.

"Where is Potter anyways, isn't he supposed to be here with the rest of the order?"

"He's in the muggle world, he's probably in another meeting similar to ours to help them protect themselves from the ministry. You won't see much of him now." she said, he head high up and looking away. Draco sighs and leans at the comfortable couch that the room provided, not a minute later and he found Greg's head on his shoulder, drool trailing out of his mouth. Draco grimaced but didn't have the heart to shove him off, or the strength really.

"Didn't you try political play? Instead of fighting power." He asked, she shook he head. "The only political power we have Draco is Headmistress McGonagall and she declared Neutrality. Every other person is either with the ministry, in hiding or dead."

"… or me." He gets up with the revelation, Greg's head fell on the couch, it resulted in him getting up and wiping his drool off his face.

"Or you? How can you do anything no one else could, we need a majority Draco not one person."

"No, you don't understand. I have power that I can use, I can stop the minister, I actually have the right to detain him." Clint who woke up a while ago sat up straight and stares at him with a raised brow.

"The minister is Rodolphus LeStrange, he's my uncle by marriage. Do you understand now?"

"You mean … you'll do that?" Neville asked gaping at the blonde who nods with eagerness.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Clint asked noticing how everyone was looking at Draco like he was some kind of chupacabra like creature. Even Gregory was looking at him wide eyed and worried.

"He's my family, unfortunately, and we're both lord of a noble house. There's an old tradition in the Wizarding world, you can either gain lordship or stationary from another either by hereditary or a Wizarding duel."

"Duel?" Clint looked increadlous saying that. "What, like KingArthur or Dark ages kind of rules?"

"Exactly, it was from the time of Merlin, so no one could have abolished this kind of tradition. Recent times made people forget about it but can still work."

"So you're planning on duelling your uncle for his … job?" Greg asked, still looking anxious. Draco turns at him and finds that anxiety; it made him feel bad to make his friend feel like that.

"Is there any other way that doesn't involve of blown out war? It's either going for the kill or that. I think it's better to duel him."

"You need a second and a third for this kind of duel." Neville said, Draco bit his lips. He didn't really trust anyone with their duelling skills, the only person he knew that was a great dueller was Potter but he didn't want him as neither a second nor a third. He wasn't that great at duelling himself, but with his sorcerers statues, he has more magic to use than anyone else, and he could use telepathy in battle. No one will be the wiser.

"Well … how about we kill two birds with one stone." He looks up to find confused faces, so he elaborates. "I mean, they're doing all of this against muggles, muggleborns, creatures and blood traitors. I can ask a will versed Muggleborn to my second. I already have a muggle who will fight by my side."

"Are you mad Draco?" it seems that everyone has been asking the same thing since he returned. Why do they keep asking about his sanity? They should have lived with Shield and the avengers. Or is it the fact that he changed to be more like them? He was greatly influenced after all.

"What kind of muggle will accept fighting a wizard."

"That." Draco points at Clint who was showing a rather amused and sinister grin on his face, his eyes were far away. "That man will go against anything if it slightly offended him."

"And I'm going to do some ass whipping." Draco face palms at that comment. Hermione looks at both of them incredulous, she stood up and glares at the two.

"How will you find someone mad enough to go against an Ex-Death Eaters?" she demands from them, Draco and Clint share a look before looking back at her. "I was thinking that you will be my second." For a moment, Draco asked if he broke her. she stilled and kept staring at them before shaking her head.

"No."

"We need your help."

"Everyone needs help."

"We need your help more, and this is for the better of the Wizarding world."

"That means no one excluding dark purebloods."

"Including dark purebloods!" Draco yells he jumps for the couch looking angry at her. "Just because we are dark doesn't mean we're evil Granger. Don't tell me you are mindless enough to think that we all agree to this!" he yells again making her flinch, Neville stood up ready to fight Draco if he started to do any bodily harm.

"Every house has a dark oriented wizard, and I mean **every house.** They all hide fearing what you will do to them. Only Slytherins admit to their darkness, and not even then are we all dark. Did you know Granger, that most Slytherins who join only turn dark because of how the school treat them. it's funny you see, a child who is only eleven years old was sorted to Slytherin because he is cunning, and suddenly he is the reason that evil exists, that he must be a slimy no good person. But get this granger, we only turn dark because that school treats them so, only few are truly born dark, and not all of them joined the death eaters because they wanted to." He was being a right prate, he knew that, but this conversation hit him right to his heart.

His family may have joined for fame and power at first, but then everything changed when he was born, they didn't want it, they knew the truth but it was too late. They were stuck with an undesirable reputation because of a mistake.

"So either you help us or me and Clint will just go there without a third."

"it'll be harder." He heard Neville mumble, he stares at him for a moment before sniffing at them. "Since when did Gryffindors exhibit cowardice, how the mighty have fall." He turns around at Clint who nods at him, indicating that he will follow him all the way. Greg still looked confused and worried but the face he showed told him that he is always with him. Draco smiles weakly at them as he storms off the room of requirements, Clint and Greg right at his heels. He didn't care that he left an awful impression behind, but since when did he care?

**0o0o0**

"If we're going to do this, I need more ammunition." Clint said the next morning, Draco grumbles at him as he continued to write the last paragraph.

"This is stupid and you know it." Astoria said as she still glared at the back of his head. Draco rolls his eyes, kind of glad that she couldn't see it or a hex would have been thrown at his way.

"I agree with Draco's plan," Blaise declared unnecessarily. "I'm that he didn't include us though." Draco gave a sigh before turning at them.

"I don't want any of you hurt."

"And we want _you _to be? At least let us come, for reinforcement or something."

"Guys really, I'm used to this." Which was odd to say, but he did, you don't go with an X-Man, avengers and Spider-man not experiencing any pressure, you get so immune to it that it feels normal, even if his outings with them were few.

"Unbelievable!" Astoria yells before turning at her sister who was drinking tea looking too relaxed for her taste. "Aren't you going to stop this idiot?"

"Astoria, you know him, he's stubborn when he wants to. There isn't any gain from stopping him, we just have to make sure that he will survive." she said. Gregory, who was playing with a flying paper airplane paused when he heard Daphne say the last word. He looks at Draco before sighing and going back to his airplane. Unfortunately, Astoria picked up on his movements and turned her wrath at him next.

"And you! You have more reason to stop than the three of us combined!"

"I-I … err."

"aren't you?" she asked desperately. Greg looks down, his wand pointed at the floor, causing the airplane to crash. He doesn't know what to say to them really. Astoria huffs and turns away from all of them. "I give up, if none of you are going to help me stop him I'm going to lock this room."

"Are you serious Astoria?" Draco finally finished writing before turning back at her. "No matter what you did, I _will _continue doing this. After all of this ends I … I'm going to leave, but I need to liberate the ministry because they have the only thing that will help me."

"Why won't you stay?! We all want you to stay you stubborn mole." She whispers the last part looking down, Draco's brows raised up as he realized why she was so worked up.

"Astoria," he starts as he gets up and moves to her. He moves her face straight to look at him then grabs her hands. "I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted …"

"We were to marry …"

"And I regret not doing that Astoria, but this isn't me, I won't be that husband that you wanted. The Draco you knew back then is gone, I'm different now and I know I won't be able to pleas you or make you any happier. Astoria look at me, stop crying." He said softly as he wipes the tear away from her cheeks.

"You deserve someone better, someone who _will _make you happy. I'm not him, but the least I can do is help clean up our world so you can have a safe environment to find that person. As it stands now, no one trusts anyone anymore unless they were inside Hogwarts, and maybe your soul mate isn't here, so it's better for me to provide everyone I know and love a safe place to live in than to marry you and make you unhappy."

"I always did love you."

"No Astoria, you were fascinated by me, not love me. You were too young to know the difference. Now you can be sure, are you really in love with me, that you would stay by my side no matter what or where or even when? Will you be happy having a child with me, or be okay when I don't want one? The matter is, we were all stuck underneath our parents always planning for our future and such. After I'm done, I'm going to make sure that this world will be dragged out of the dark ages, maybe leave tradition as it is, they are _traditions, _but everything else will be our choices. No one else, no more following one man behind like mindless sheep, no more bowing down to the ideas of others, everything is of our own mind, everything our own choice." She still looked saddened making him smile dejectedly.

"Your life your own choice, your man your own man and not someone your father chose, someone you love."

"Thank you Draco."

"Whatever for?"

"For at least considering my happiness before yours. At least let us make sure that you'll be okay." She whispered, Draco smiled as he kissed her cheeks. "Your worry is all I need, and everyone else as well. At least I know I'm fighting for someone."

"Draco, an owl just flew off with your letter." Clint said as he stared off at the door where it flew off, everyone laughed at his confusion, giving the perfect brake from the drama that was happening. Draco was the first to stop laughing, he was the first one to notice Clint's blank face and held his laugh from escaping. As he turned, he noted that Greg was taking his airplane off the floor and was trying to straightening it. Draco shook his head before pointing his hands at it before muttering the straightening charm.

Greg looks up and grins before going back to playing with it. In all honesty, didn't he learn that charm, they used it to straighten their clothes.

He never really thought about how someone's magical abilities were attributed to their emotions at that time, he would have figured out that Greg was going through an emotional wreck because he can do magic with no problem even if he isn't powerful.

Later after launch he and Clint went to the room of requirements. They needed to get some arrows for him, usually he would have asked the room to do it, but magic and technology didn't work together. So he decided to get the materials from the room and that they would get in the muggle area to build it for him. He already has the plans in mind and how to build it.

The time when he couldn't sleep, he always tried to pry into Stark's mind. It had natural strong defences. Information moved in his mind so fast, you could be hard pressed to pass the walls or you would be cut with new information. The more he moves inside his mind he would get hit with new information and at the end give up and leave the man's mind. Yet he learned new things from his mind, mostly a trail of numbers and equations, sometimes something irrelevant like the perfect pasta restaurant in California. He did however, got a glean in his hacking routines and some of their weapons' plans. They were grand and too much for his own mind to process but he could understand the small things.

Like Clint's arrows and mechanism. The best part about them was that it needed electricity really, he just needed it to build them.

So he shrunk all items and sneaked out with Clint to wear Hagrid's hut was. They found the bike near the forest and was about to get on it before he heard a twig being snapped behind them. They twisted in their spot only to find Neville behind them.

"Hermione uh … said that you would have done something stupid today." He decided to inform them.

"Since when was Granger a seer." Neville mumbled in a low voice. "What?"

"She said something about deducing, and about a blog she likes to read." Draco rolls his eyes before starting the motor.

"I should drive." Clint said but he was stopped by Draco's hands. "This is a magical bike Clint, I'm not trusting you with anything magical." The archer was about to protest but clicked his mouth shut, he must have remembered all his experiences with magic thus far and decided against it.

"You sit behind me, and you," he looked at Longbottom. "Passenger seat, now."

"I'm coming with you, but that doesn't mean you can get bossy on me."

"Just don't get in our way."

"You're a pain in the arse like usual." Neville grouched out as he got on the passenger seat, it was like Draco thought at the questioning, he was larger than Clint in he needed to bend his legs completely so he can fit inside. He looks uncomfortable, yet Draco didn't try to help him, he has a sick twisted satisfaction seeing him aggrieved, and the man was annoying him.

"How did you get Hagrid to lend your bike." He asked as he wore the helmet, Draco didn't answer that as he stepped on the paddle and left with speed. "You didn't ask him did you!" Neville yells fearing for his life as he grips on the seat. Draco only grinned.

**0o0o0**

Draco may have landed and drove into a Net-Cafe, he may have hacked into a business and stole one of their factories for a day. Clint was in professional mode so he didn't show any of his feelings, but Draco could feel the amusement radiating off the man. He could have sworn that he heard him say _"Tony's going to be proud of his little baby."_

Either way, he got them the place they needed to work for the day, and he was driving them there. Neville decided to sit behind him and let Clint ride on the passenger seat instead, not wanting to be in an uncomfortable position again. Yet this one was more awkward because of Clint commenting things that had sexual innuendos in them. When they finally reached the place Neville's bright red face was hidden in Draco's shoulder and the blonde was glaring daggers at the archer.

"One day Clint, I want to see you as a professional for one day." The archer didn't dignify him with an answer, his grin was answer enough. Neville instantly got up and ran inside the somewhat run down factory not daring looking back. Draco groaned as he followed the pseudo giant calling for him.

Neville wasn't listening as he ignored him while exploring the place, Draco stares at the ceiling asking for patience before manning the devices in the unit. Half way through he took note on how Clint with follow poor Neville still commenting on top of him, the archer obviously took the top floors to watch for any enemies, the younger tried escaping him with no avail.

Draco gave up on them in general.

He never really took note of how long they stayed there until the doors of the building opened. when he looked up he found Clint and Neville holding some food, but there was one more person coming behind them.

"I admit, it might be mad, but it might work. The plan I mean." She said as she sauntered inside, Draco rolls his eyes as he left the machines to work by their own and moved the table Clint was setting up. "What did you get?"

"Pizza, then there was this Indian joint and I couldn't help but order the whole place." He said as he opened up a package with gravy in them. Draco's mind supplied with curry, remembering that he tried to warn Bruce not to eat any because Stark neglected to tell them that it was a hellishly spicy dish. Then there was rice, and Draco was sure that all of them were spicy.

"I'll go with pizza."

"I also ordered from a breakfast house."

"Those things aren't even at night." He commented idly as he took some eggs and poured some tea from the kettle. He noted the silence that surrounded them and looks up to find everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Draco, it's nine AM." Clint rolls his eyes as he stole one of his dishes. "Don't tell me you changed your body clock to match Stark's, oh god I will not go through that." Draco has no comments to that, he doesn't have a biological clock anymore ever since he turned into a sorcerer. It was hard going through a day normally when he feels like everything goes slower than what he used to.

"You want some?" Draco asked as he took a pizza piece and I showed it to Hermione, she raised a brow. Instead of taking the piece he was offering, she took the rest of the box. "Hey, that isn't in the rules."

"And since when Slytherins go by the rules. I'll take as much as I want."

"No, you will take a piece, eat it, then take another one like normal people. Not gulping down the whole box on your own."

"It's mine Malfoy." She said taking one and took a bite, Draco's mouth was wide open before turning at Clint who was trying another Indian dish, Neville looked lost between eating or watching them. "She took the pizza box! Do you not care about the pizza?!" he yells at the man who snorts at him.

"I knew this would happen, so I ate my own box with Muscles here." he points a thumb at Neville who immediately looks down at his dish, all guilty like. Draco gasps and returns to glare at Granger but noted how she ate two more.

"Are you not a lady! Ladies do not eat that fast, none the less Pizzas!" he yells as he gulps down his own piece before trying to grab one from the box. It was silly, he admits, but going through months of eating your meals with the avengers left some nasty habits to you. There was serum modified super soldier who can eat your table for his boosted metabolism, Hulk needed sustenance other than breathing, Bruce really likes eating, Tony … is a nightmare when he's finally hungry. It was worse when Thor was still there, Clint and Natasha needed the energy as well, and even though he has excess energy he was still a hungry teen.

They mostly needed three courses for every meal.

Granger is evil, he can see her amusement as she moves the box away from him. At the end he snarls at her and goes back to his plate and guarding it before eating.

"I brought her here because we need to talk about your plan. While can battle them they will still be able to fight anyone else who're following you." Neville started, Hermione nods.

"You see, they might take thins apportunity thinking that they could attack Hogwarts if they could. Or at least send in troops to attack the surroundings."

"They think you're dead Granger, and you aren't even joining the duel Longbottom. They'll still think the area is protected. Not to mention that no one will be able to get out even after the battle." He said in a matter of fact tune. Hermione frowns at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that if we fall, we bring those bastards with us. I can plant bombs in the middle of fighting, no probs."

"And how are we going to get out after that?" she demands from them, Draco pauses for a second before continuing eating. "We won't, me and Clint are planning to go through the veil once more. I thought since you won't join us that I will take this opportunity stop any Death Eater to gain power. Since most of the heads are going to be there anyways."

"And how do you know that." Hermione asked grudgingly, Draco sighs and looks at her with a bored expression. "They are going to have a court session tomorrow, I highly doubt any enemy who disagrees with their laws will come to that meeting."

"Alright, but after you win, what makes you sure that the rest wont attack you?"

"I also got that covered, what we are going to do is –" Draco couldn't continue because of a loud bang that erupted at the front door. Everyone went on from eating breakfast to getting sprawled on the floor. Clint was the first up grabbing his bow and arrows and started shooting at who ever was at the door. Draco summoned a gun instead and got up only to realize that whoever was attacking them were muggles.

"Why now?" he said desperately as he started shooting. Looking back at all the items he was at least glad half of them were finished and started a spell to pack them up. Not letting his eyes move away from their attackers. Unfortunately, he got shot in the shoulders.

"Goddamit!"

**0o0o0**

Peter was eating toast trying to pack for college. As usual, he went out crime fighting the day before and came back very late. Their new professor was stricter than Drake, or Draco, he liked Drake much better. The first time he came in late he got an eraser at thrown at the back of his head. who uses erasers these days?

Sometimes, he thinks that their professor was an enemy agent or the like, just to explain why he hates him. then sometimes he wondered what happened to Drake, why he disappeared and stopped answering his calls and such. He wondered if he went back to that X-Mansion that he always talked about.

"Peter, don' forget your notes." He heard when he grabbed the door handle, his face flushed and returned to take it. "Yes aunt May," was the reply.

When he got it and was finally at the door, he turned the handle and opened the door only to be met with something he thought he will never meet.

Tony freaking Stark!

His mouth was wide, he started spluttering trying to find something to say, and it seems that his greatest idol was finding amusement in it. "Kid, you're Parker right? Right, we need to talk."

"Tony Stark needs to talk, to me?" he said breathing in, this must be a dream. Then something clicked, this wasn't going to be fine and dandy, he just knew it, it won't be. He looks up at Tony Stark and had a startling realization that he didn't need to look up, Stark was shorter than him and it was weird to find that out.

"Yeah, somewhere you can feint on if you want."

"What's this about?"

"It's about someone we both know." A new voice joined in, he looks back and finds a woman with bright fiery red hair and sharp green eyes. The first thing he thought about was _hot, _but the second thing he thought about was supplied by his spider senses, she was _danger, caution, hazard._

"C-Come in." When they did come in, Aunt May fond them and was confused, she knew Tony Stark of course, who didn't. What she wanted to know was why he was here, instead she went on to make tea for everyone and coffee for Tony.

When he sat down on the couch across Tony and the new lady he waited for them to start.

"Peter Parker, right, how can we put this in a way you won't have a breakdown." Tony mumbled under his breath, Peter could hear them no problem, he has enhanced senses anyways. The red head rolls her eyes and kicks Tony's leg making him yelp and glare at her.

"Peter, I'm Natalie Portman, you knew someone named Draco Malfoy." He nods at her. "Great, I'm his godmother, he doesn't like saying that out loud because he thinks he has too many people looking out for him. he might have introduced me as his aunt instead."

"I remember … you were at the fair with … Hawkeye? He had a bow."

"Yes, he was my partner, but he isn't here anymore."

"I'm sorry." He said awkwardly as Aunt May came back with the tray and sat next to him, Tony instantly attacked the coffee mug. Natalie didn't touch hers.

"There's something else, Hawkeye didn't go by himself, he was dragged along your friend."

"…" Peter was still sleepy even with the fact that Tony Stark in front of him, so he needed a moment to understand this. He then blinked, and again. He sets his cup back on the table and stares at them.

"No …"

"I'm sorry, but Draco Malfoy is currently messing with suspicion of him being dead along with Clint Barton."

"No," he started again, he found that Aunt May's hands were on his as he started shaking. "He can't, we … were planning to go to the hospital, he was hyped and talked about all the songs he learned to play, he isn't gone. He … isn't gone?" he looks up, this was a nightmare. This couldn't be.

Stark took out a pad from his brief case and gave it to him, it opened up to a video.

_"We're under attack, Houdini's the target." _A man with glasses said, looking straight at the camera, Draco was trying to pull himself up to look at it as well

_"Don't send a rescue team. If you do, make sure all your weapons are fire based, or laser based, no bullets no gas, just fire." _He yells at it. he had that look that everyone had when they knew they were goners.

_"Tell Stark that Agent is still alive, tell him that I'm sorry, for everyone, especially peter and agent." _Peter hitched a breath when he heard this, he watched as Draco lets go and as if there was an invisible force, he was pushed to the back into an dim gate that seemed to gold a black hole.

The archer swore, in one split second he looks up and tells the camera_ "Tell Fury code Farmer." He _lets go of the arrow and managed to catch the wind current, making him fly right at the teen, who was at that moment had his head right at the shadowy curtain of the veil. They both disappeared in the gate.

Peter gulps and lets the pad drop on the table, he was staring at it. Aunt May had her other hand on her mouth. She just witnessed what could be someone's death, and that someone Peter knew. She remembered that day when he was excited to go out and hang out with a new friend, he said that they met at college and he really needed to get out of the house with someone. She noticed how Peter's hands were clinching and unclenching, before getting up and ran outside.

"Peter!" she yells after him but he ws already passed the door and was running down th road, she looks down to find his bag before sitting on the couch sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry about my nephew, this must have affected him."

"No, we should have expected this." The woman said before taking out a case and giving it to her. "We wanted to give Peter Draco's violin. No one else knew what they wanted to do with it, no one knew how to play with it either so we thought it was better for him to get his violin, since they were both planning to visit the hospital and play there. If he also doesn't know how to play then he could just go there and give it to anyone who does, it's better than letting it settle and gain dust." She said.

May nods taking the case.

"Thank you for telling us, I will make sure that this gets to him." she sighs when she takes Peter's unfinished cup. "Poor boy, can't he get any rest."

"What do you mean?" Stark asks raising a brow in question.

"He's been going through hard times recently, he lost his parents as a kid and though that wasn't recent it's always in his mind. His girlfriend's father died then she died herself, they said they found Peter in a park with her crying. His best friend is in an asylum now, something about drugs and and one of his executives murdered, now this." she sighs drinking the tea. "Can you tell me about Draco? What was he like and what was he to Peter?" she asked hopefully, Stark stilled for a moment before answering.

"The kid was hella annoying."

"Tony –" Natalie growled at him.

"He knew how to get under anyone's skin. He knew _everything, _like where everyone is going or what anyone was planning, it's scary. He couldn't sleep half of the time, and if its me who's saying this then its something. he's saracastic, he gets in trouble a lot, he's loyal as hell." May blinks at that, surprised at the change of discreption. "When someone was in trouble he would try to help, even when he's denying it. He thinks he's evil or doesn't deserve to be with good people but he does, he helped out a lot of people. He's just like his uncle, dying off for someone else to live. He only has few people he can really call friends, but Peter to him was like a brother, not just a friend."

"T-Thank you, for telling us." She said in a low voice, Natalie nods before getting up.

"Thank you for listening."

"I know the perfect guy who can use this, his name is Phil and he lost his memory, but he remembers playing both violin and piano." They both stop and stop stare at her with horror. "Phil?"

"Oh yes, they brought him after the Alien attack. He was in a coma for six months, then he woke up two months ago, he has this locket and it doesn't open but to him, there was a picture of a boy in the picture with him, he looks just like …" her cup of tea drops on the floor gasping with realization. Stark takes the pad and play the video back to show the blond child. "Like this kid? Like Draco?"

"T-They b-both have the same eyes." She breathes in. Natalie's hands clenched. Stark swore.

"He was right the whole time, Phil was fucking alive."

"Tony, your language." Natalie scolds him, her voice a bit rough.

"That was Phil's nephew, what am I going to tell him." she said worriedly, she then looks at the violin case. The name tag was a bright silver. _Draco Malfoy-Coulson._

Peter was web-slinging, he stopped three robberies the past two hours and was still looking for someone else to stop. He didn't want to go back and think, he couldn't do it. He didn't want to know if there was a funeral, he already went to three and didn't want one more. HE finally lands on a building near a bank that had its alarm sounding loudly.

Instead of the normal robber with the getaway car, he found sand trailing around grabbing everything with a man who had his legs in sand colour. Peter under his mask bit his lips and jumped.

* * *

**AN:- **I'm trying to write a supernatural/Avenger's crossover. It doesn't even pass chapter 1, but I really want to write it. I also wanted a to write a Hetalia/Harry Potter one.

I got accepted into college, I can even skip half the year since I had a high English grade XD. But then I need to go through the other half since I need math and I wouldn't dare skip it. I also finally bought a **_DEADPOOL! _**Comic. I'm in literal bliss, it's the _Deadpool kills deapool _comic, and number 32 to 49, unfortunately, _Funeral for a freak_ isn't one of them. You guys just found out my favourite character.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They were running through muggle London, trying their best to avoid every single muggle agent on their hides. Draco managed to change everyone's facial structure and somehow, in some way, cast a notice-me-not charm on Clint's bow and arrows that would work on everyone but the man himself. Even Draco couldn't pin point it.

They were discovered, or someone ratted them out, and now they were running for their life as bullet sounds followed them.

"Draco, we need to get into a hiding place!" Hermione yells at him, Draco's mind was running a mile a minute trying to think of where that place could exist. Since they made this big of a racket he knew that the ministry must have gotten a hold of it and would send Aurors to save them, once they find out who they are, it would be trouble.

"Lola! Do you have Lola!" Clint yells as he shoots an arrow that would make a wall made of out of laser. Draco heard the thunk and the buzz of electricity or plasma. "Yeah! Neville, Hermione, Portego!" he yells at them. They both stopped and casted a strong portego, it wouldn't hold out for long but it's enough.

Draco puts his hands in his pockets and finds it before throwing it and casting the counter-shrinking spell. What they found in front of them was a beautiful cherry red convertible car.

"Everyone in!" he yells as he gets driver's seat. Clint got shot gun while Neville and Hermione got the back seats. (**AN: **I know the car only has two chairs, let's just imagine it went through an upgrade.) Draco instantly steps on the gas paddle and they were on the go. He curses when he noted the new vehicles that were following them, there were trying to pin point them to start shooting.

"Clint, Who the bloody hell are they?!"

"They're a mix of MI6 and STRIKE, I think they're made just to take out wizards."

"Those _are _STRIKE, the new force to control every magical!" Hermione yells, Draco swore loudly. "They're just like the old STRIKE from my universe, they're mentality is shoot first, dump or experiment on body later." Clint yells as he stood on his chair and starts shooting.

"Sit down and strap you seat belts you fucking beak."

"What, you got nothing new to call me!" Clint retorts as he shoots one of their tires, Hermione turns around to witness the car skidding and then taking a 90 degree turn before turning and exploding.

"Oh my god! You guys are killing them." she yells at them. Neville's face was white and pale after witnessing the explosion. "Why are they trying to kill us?" he asks, Draco grounds out his teeth not knowing what the answer is.

They were in the main street now and he could tell that after a few minutes there are going to be road blocks ahead. He wasn't mistaken.

"Clint, this is a Shield issued car, who the hell do you fly it."

"I am not touching Phil Coulson's fucking car navigation."

"You will bloody hell do so or we're going to die and find his angry spirit in the other side yelling at us for wrecking his Lola, now fly her!" he yells before standing up, there was a break for a moment and everyone flew to the front before grabbing something.

"You sit down! You're the driver!"

"Clinton Barton, you well drive this fucking car, or I swear I will blame everything on you when we _do _meet Phil on the other side." Clint's face showed absolute fear at that. He remembers what were Phil's dearest things, it was his Lola, his vintage collection, Hashbrown and doughnuts, and lastly his nephew. He will not take the blame of wrecking his car _and _his nephew killed. No way on hell.

"Move punk." He demands as he grabs the wheels, Draco moved to the passenger seat, a bullet whizzed right by him, making him shriek and jump, resulting to him almost falling off the car if he didn't grab the car's door handle.

"DRACO!" Hermione yells, Neville was instantly by his side trying to pull him. Another bullet whizzed by the large teen making _him _yell, but he didn't jump neither did he let go of him. They heard some clinks and whirs, that was a sign of what will happen now.

"Everyone, put on your seatbelts." Clint yells. "I didn't even get _in _the car you freak!" Draco said historically before pulling himself out, Neville was pushed back by Hermione who strapped his belt but the man tried to get back to pull the blond. She succeeded instead.

The tires were now turning, Draco's eyes widens before trying to pull himself even more, he couldn't even believe that the car was so fast that instead of his feet touching the ground, it was in a possession that he was flying because of the force of the air pushing him back.

"Hawkeye Help!" he begs another bullet whizzing by him. this time, instead of yelling or shrieking or the like, he looks back at and points his hands at them yelling _"Bombarada!"_

The explosion was loud and ear deafening, but he made sure that it would go off in front of them, not on the cars. He yells happily doing a fist bump. He looks at the front and realized that the road block was close.

"Hawkeye!" at that moment, the thrusters started to work, Lola started floating above ground and there, not a minute later and Draco's legs were above the cars behind the road blocks. He breathed in the sight behind it, he did a number on the street but the city view in the morning was heart-warming in a way, the agents underneath were yelling at him and Draco only breathed in _Portego _before another bullet could graze them.

He felt himself being pulled up and he curses, only feeling his wounded arm now.

"Lets go to 12 Grimmauld place, that's where the order gathers most of us are outside in missions." He heard Hermione say but he wasn't focusing on her, she started giving the direction as he took another breath, grabbing his shoulders.

"Draco, are you alright?" he looks up and his eyes instantly caught Neville's who looked worried. Draco laughs a bit, pain laced in his voice. He noted how he was on the larger teen's lap, seeing as there wasn't much space at the back. Truth of the matter was that the car usually only held two chairs, but it can convert the back into more chairs if needed, he was just lucky that it was there at the first place because he didn't know what buttons worked to do that.

"I feel like vomiting." He admits, his hands clenches when the car went through an air bump. Hermione heard him and gasps as she instantly went to her bag. His head was spinning now, the adrenaline wearing off. "Get him to drink this." He heard before getting a vial shoved to his mouth, he wanted to protest but the liquid inside was already tipped inside his mouth. His brains started to become murky, he can now see two sets of eyes on Neville's face instead of one, then there was nothing.

**0o0o0**

"-and you brought them here. He could be a spy!" Draco blinks, he got up groggily, feeling many different places ache, even parts he never believed existed. He felt bile rising up in his throat and he went to the side of the bed, letting everything out. Someone was kind enough to live a trash bin next to the bed he was on. When he laid back on the bed he groaned, feeling like gravity was pressing on him and daring him to get up again against it.

He got up faster than he thought he was able to.

"Clint! What happened to Lola!"he yells, he heard some steps from the outside and someone falling before the door opens. He finds Clint huffing with Neville behind him, he didn't change so there was blood on his pants on shirt.

"We just saved you from a gunshot, and escaped STRIKE from your universe, and you're asking about the car! What's wrong with you?" he said sitting next to Draco and looks at his bandaged shoulder. Only then did he notice that he was on a couch not bed, and that he was shirtless, maybe that was why he was cold?

"Whatever, what happened to her? Where are we?"

"We're in Grimmauld place 12, and you two are not welcome." He looks up to find something scary, he flinches the minute he looks at it. they were the brightest green orbs he has ever seen, the sheen of power and _misery _were in them and he couldn't look at it.

It reminded him of one entity, _death._

But this person wasn't death, it couldn't be, so when he looks up he find the same eyes, this time with a scar above it and round glasses surrounding it. He had the messiest black hair on top of his head that could have only reached his nose if he stood right next to him. What surprised him however, was the baby between his arms sucking on a bottle, more like toddler, it was a toddler. The boy was looking between him and the one who was holding him.

"Potter?" and dear lord, Potter looked like a menacing sight, his aura was stiff, dark and _dead_ yet it was protective over the child between his hands. If the phrase _looks could kill _were true, he was a goner.

"Malfoy, or is it someone else."

"We already questioned him with veritaserum Harry, it's really him, and Neville didn't let him out of his sight since then." He heard Hermione say as she comes in, jumping over Neville's overly large body and coming to him.

"How does your shoulder's feel Draco?" He grunts as a response, she rolls her eyes as she took out her wand to inspect it. Draco watches her interested. He always was interested in the healing arts, because he could never do it. he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and lightness. He sighs in relief.

"Did anyone figure out why STRIKE was following us?" he asks taking a shirt Clint took out for him and started dressing. "It was a first time trail, apparently they built a device to find the Magicals without Harry or his consent. Don't worry, he went to their base and destroyed it along with the information for it."

"So you're on the run from muggles as well Potter." Harry only glares at him. he was about to say something when the toddler drops the bottle, Harry sighs and kneels to get to it but the baby jumped off of him and ran towards him.

"Teddy, no." both Harry and Hermione yelled at him but the baby ignored them and grabs his leg. He stares at him for a moment before speaking "Granma Meda!" he said happily. Draco blinks, and so does everyone else.

"Excuse me?"

"He must have confused you with his grandmother, she died a while ago and Harry's been taking care of him ever since."

"By grandmother, you mean Andromeda Tonks?" he asked and they all looked at him with confusion and questioning. "How did you know that?"

"She's my aunt, of course I'll know her."

"Wait a second, Tonk's mom is a Black?" Harry looked confused, he didn't know that. Does that mean that Draco was related to his godson? He did remember her once calling Sirius cousin, he thought that she only said it in a joking manner.

He looks down at his godson and found him changing his hair and eye colours to match Draco's. Draco blinked then grinned as he grabs the child and sets him on his lap.

"A fellow metamorphmagus huh? It's nice to know you're not alone in this world." He said as he changed his hair colour into red. Teddy sucks his thumb and changed his colour onto red as well. Everyone but Clint were surprised at this turn of events. Draco's grin became broader, he grew cat ears, Teddy giggled and scrunched his tiny nose before sprouting off two ears.

"Oh no, don't do that, you should only do that when you're older." Draco started looking concerned before shifting his ears back to normal, the child following his example.

"Since when were you a metamorphmagus? Those people are rare." Hermione asked, Draco shrugs, letting his hair turn into blond but with green stripes, Teddy also following.

"It's a Black trait, mine only appeared when I was at Hogwarts. It was hectic trying to control it." He answered, letting his hair turn into a normal brown, Teddy followed then yawned, he raised his hands to Harry who obliged at that moment and carried him off of Draco's lap.

"If anything, Harry should have a form of it. Since he does have Black blood and has a muggleborn mother."

"What does that have to do with it?" Hermione asked in her forever quest of knowledge.

"It's like refreshing the blood line, new blood gives enough strength to refresh its abilities and powers. How do you explain it… ah, Nymphdora's a half blood, giving her the chance to get the trait. You're also a halfblood, you should get it."

"Then how did you get it?"

"I … er needed to go through a ritual to cleanse my blood, it's a Veela thing." It wasn't, but no one needed to know that he was jealous and did a ritual to get what he wanted. He suddenl felt dizzy and groaned, dropping himself on the couch.

"No more moving please, I want to sleep." Clint snorts. "More like need to sleep, some idiot got me, but instead of shooting _me _he shot my quiver. The moment I'm out and ill search for him." Clint mumbles darkly, Draco roll his eyes before pointing his hands at the quiver and mumbled a _reparo._ It fixed itself perfectly but he got even fainter and closed his eyes, planning to sleep this time.

"I always thought you looked like your father." Hermione mused, Draco's blatant stare showed how amused he was, not. "Gaga looks like a lot of people."

"and you said Beak was a bad nickname."

"Lady Gaga changes her all the time and she never catches anyone's attention until she does something dramatic with her looks and actions. You can't even tell how she really looks until you look it up on the net, and she's very dramatic when she wants to. Just like you. So what's your excuse to calling me beak?"

"You're voice is like the squawking of a bird that comes out of its beak."

"I never thought anyone will ever use that sentence as an argument." Hermione mumbles, Draco didn't bother to open his eyes, he drifted back to sleep.

**0o0o0**

He got up when a small bag was thrown on him, Clint looked at him expectantly and he needed a few moments before his brain could rack what the archer might need. "Oh" he mumbles before getting up and opening the bag. Clint looked expasarated.

"Why is everything you own need _you _to open them."

"It's the same as the password procedure in SHIELD, everything needs two password with three different prints. I don't see why you're hounding on me."

"We might get attacked any second and all the weapons I have is in that bag."

"We have three more magicals with us, I doubt we can be in as much trouble than usual." Draco replayed offhandedly as he took off all the charms in the bag making sure that it will only open for Clint. He gave it back smiling, the archer opened it and took an arrow that was a replica to the foam producing one.

"Did you see me next to anything magical?" Clint said sullenly, Draco snorts as the answer came to him. "Oh, that? Why I never figured." He said sarcastically as he found a toddling child coming his way and dragging a book behind him. Draco didn't dare to ask what was going on, his mind too addled for coherent thought at the moment.

He found that the boy stopped in front of him and looked pointedly at him. Draco after a moment understood what the child wanted and frowned.

"Shouldn't you ask your uncle?"

"Arry busy." The boy mumbled, Draco sighed rolling his eyes before taking the child and the book then settled them both on his lap. "Sure yeah, alright. Never baby sat in my life."

"You sat a baby on you just now."

"Shut it bird beak." Draco growls only to remember the baby on his lap, he returned to him and made an apologetic face. "Not you kid, definitely not you, that man is annoying, he's like a bird." He said then whispered into Teddy's ears, making the child giggle in response.

"I bet if he's just like us, he will only turn his mouth into a beak, don't you agree little one?" the child giggles more and claps his hands in agreement. Before anymore could be said and done, Potter came in the room and grabbed hold of his little godson, leaving the two behind without any words.

"This is a bit disorienting. When we were children we enjoyed fighting each other more than anything." Draco sighs as he got off the couch and left to the kitchen.

He wasn't going to kid himself, he felt like he was procrastinating, he didn't know why. As if he could do something now which will impact everything and end his assignment, but he was abiding it for some reason.

Going out of the kitchen after filling himself up with food he stood outside finding Lola there, he sighed feeling relieved. That's when he saw the owl, it stood out of the wards and was holding onto the newspaper, he went and grabbed it reading the head line. He smirked seeing that his plan worked, however it was giving him less time to work with, if he needed it to work, he needs to move now.

He knows that he'll probably regret this, so he summoned his Houdini clothes, trying to ignore all the pain from his shoulder. He goes back to Lola and starts her engine, planning to go now.

"Where do you think you're going." He looks up to find Granger on the steps, her hands crossed and her stance showing how displeased she is by his action. Draco narrows his eyes and was about to drive in reverse when the second person who came out sent a glare at him.

"Really? Just really?"

"Hey, you have a free ride with me, I'm not taking anyone unless they accept what I'm going to do."

"So you're planning to just go now, without back up, what was the point of everything until now!" Hermione yells, Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"To appease everyone else, the only thing I did with a real purpose was rebuilding Hawkeye's arsenal. I'm going to the ministry now wither you like it or not." Hermione bit her lips as Clint took the passenger seat.

"No one's got to like it." she told him, he sighs as he drove in reverse.

"Usually, no one likes to do the right thing!" He yells leaving the house behind. He could tell that Hermione was yelling at him, saying some other useless information that he will probably ignore. He looks at Clint who had his stoic face on, he looks back on the road, it's work time.

Hermione, who was fuming on the steps stomped down and found the Wizarding newspaper. She picks it up and gasps.

**_MINISTER OF MAGIC CHALLENGED TO A PUBLIC DUEL!_**

_If you weren't in touch with the news lately, then you should know that the one known as Lord Malfoy, the junior not the senior, has returned from the dead. How is that relevant to today's news? You might ask as here in the daily prophet. It has everything to do with today's news._

_Draco Malfoy has sent a formal declaration to a Wizarding duel against our minister._

_According to the ancient Wizarding laws, the minister cannot deny the duel unless the event of death were to accure, meaning he must be dead to deny the request. The kind of Wizarding duel our young wizard commenced isn't you run in the mill duel either, it's a power struggle, the type you only organize if you want the other person's place in the family – house – or job in this case. If the minister were to lose we will be witness of the fall of yet another public enemy, however what of our young lord Malfoy? What is he planning from this, is he another madman whom seeks the control our current minister Rodolphus LeStrange has a hold onto? Or is he another rising dark lard in the making? Here's to hoping not._

_Subscribe to us to learn of more news every day, from Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. _

"Harry!"

**0o0o0**

Draco felt very ashamed of the security that was put around the ministry, from what everything has told he thought it would be tougher to break into. While the truth could not be any further. Clint felt disappointed thinking he'd see some action as well but with no success.

He drunk a potion to stop any pain from being felt coming from his shoulder, it was getting annoying and he didn't take well to pain. He's actually the most cowardly person you can find if you want to hurt him.

"Something's not right."

"Shut it, or you'll accidently jinx us!" he hisses at Clint, who looked sheepish. He already explained to the archer how wizards had a high probability of jinxing themselves, yet he still jokes about it. What really bothered him was how everyone was ignoring them, wasn't there anyone who has strong enough magic to detect that there are actually two people walking under a notice-me-not charm?

He had to jinx himself.

At that moment an Auror got out, it was none other than James, the one who found them in muggle London was in the order meeting. He was also an aura reader if Draco wasn't mistaken. He stopped and looked up at them, luckily they were under a concealment charm hiding their faces.

The auror was carrying a stack of papers but stopped and was narrowing his eyes, he was about to scream before Draco threw a petrification spell and instantly latches on Clint moving him as far away as possible from James, poor guy. People that were around skipped over both of them and went straight to the fallen Auror, some actually screaming thinking they were next.

"Not good, I forgot about the Aura readers." He said out loud to his current partner. "You forgot, how in hell did you forget! I thought you have photographic memory!"

"I suppress most of the information in my mind, that's the only way I can actually sleep and be conscious." He yells back making sure to dodge any auror at sight, he doesn't even know who's an aura reader and he doesn't to find out the hard way.

"Where are we going?" Clint questioned him, Draco's mind was a bit on a whirlwind before he fonud the information. "Elevators!"

"Last time we got there you fell off!"

"There are actual elevators Clint! Don't question me." He yells at him as their sight got hold of the elevator hall. "There was a draft that wanted to murder you!"

"Well you just shut your beak!" they both slammed inside one leaving them stunned, and the doors closed behind them, causing some people outside to jump from shock. Draco was on his feet on instant. "Minister level." He commanded and the elevator started moving.

"Ok, here's the thing, the elevators are monitored." Draco said breathing fast.

"Great, why didn't you find a way to sneak in!"

"That'll probably take weeks, and we were escaping from anyone whom noticed us and any new auror who'll investigate the area. So sorry, my escape plan wasn't quite to your bloody mood, but my shoulder is killing me."

"…" Clint stared at him, only pausing when the elevator went through a bump making him hold onto the bar. He returned to stare back, making Draco fidget. "You are Houdini, you're SHIELD profile says nothing about you but your escaping exploits, from Russians."

"It was a coincidence, won't anyone leave me alone about that–"

"Point is kid, the only people I ever trust to get me out is either Nat, Cap and you. So lay the plan." Draco's eyes were wide with confusion, this was actually the first time someone admitted that they trusted him, maybe not the first time someone said they liked him or his personality, but someone who trusted him. He narrows his eyes, he wouldn't let that trust fall in vain. Clint grins.

"Thermite reaction!" Draco figured out as he looks at the bars that surrounded them.

"err, what's that?"

"You use Aluminium and powdered iron (III) Oxide, a bit of magnesium, and you can create a fog, a bit of it and it creates one that can fill this elevator, a lot of it …"

"conceals a hall, where do we get it?"

"We need to break the bars, I'll transfigure the rest if the ingredients from them." Clint nods and takes out a gun as he started shooting, making sure not to disconnect the top of the bar from the bottom, Draco used the cutting hex for it. Once they had enough ingredient – he hopes for he couldn't calculate that in mind – he started to transfigure the items in the bumpy elevator.

"Draco, the arrow's slowing down." Clint calls, Draco nods, sweat breaking out from his forehead before grinning in triumph.

"Use heat vision so you can take out as much men as you can in the fog." Draco said as he started the reaction, he looked at the door then the makeshift items on the floor, hoping that whatever he did was enough.

He knew a bit of mechanics from Tony, just a bit to get him by but not to dominate it. He has a doctor in energy studies, a bit in medicine or herbal/botanic ones. He isn't a chemical genius, and the only reason he knew about this reaction was because of a trending post on a social site Phil tried to get him onto in his post _i-graduated-now-what? _State.

The fire that was lit was still on and bright as the door opened, he closed his eyes in defeat, only for the smoke to suddenly fill the room, when the doors were fully opened it escaped their spot to spread onto the room.

Draco cast a bubble head charm on both him and Clint as the man took out his arrows, shooting three at a time. Draco could already here the screams and choking sounds coming from the Aurors' mouths. Fire finally gone and only smoke left Clint grabs him and pulls him out as they walked through the hall.

Draco didn't have the glasses, so he kept his hold on Clint's shirt as the man _still kept shooting, and oh m god how many did we kill just now?_ His brain whizzing and tripping him to guilt but he didn't want it, didn't want to think about that. He wasn't the one going on killing them, it was Clint not him.

_You killed them indirectly._

"Houdini, which way?" Clint asks, some aurors started shooting but Draco did a _portego _leaving them protected. "Straight, left, right, the stairs." Clint followed the instructions perfectly. The teen's vision was becoming better, he knew that worse is about to come.

Once they came upon the stairs they boy stopped, they met the sight of the hall. This time, instead of meeting lots more aurors, the target that they needed was there at the front. Draco's eyes took a bright sheen to it, already visualizing how to defeat the man who was _responsible, he's responsible for everything! Your family are gone because of him, he needs to pay._

Rodolphus LeStrange raised his hands to stop anyone from shooting.

"I was hoping to kill you off before you can get here."

"You didn't want to fight like an honourable man, uncle dearest?" Draco mocked, his voice dipped with deadly sarcasm. Clint's hands were tight on the bow but Draco nudged him, telling him not to.

"I killed you."

"I know, it wasn't pleasant." Rodolphus sniffs at him, rising his nose as if telling him he was beneath him.

"You couldn't even die properly, then you come in _challenging _me, with a _muggle _on your side of all things."

"This muggle has a name, and he killed all your slaves downstairs." Draco smirked, there was a cutting curse that was sent to their direction but a wall rebounded it, Draco didn't dare to sigh in relief. He hoped for the ritual to start the moment he was in sight of his uncle. Nothing would kill him but his uncle in a duel now. He smirked at said uncle who glares at him.

"You did want the Wizarding world to go under the ancient laws." His hands raised in the air, his cane appeared in his hands, the snake head glinting in the small light provided by the ministry wall lights.

"What do you say uncle?" the man bares his teeth, grinding his teeth. Then he smirked, as a low chuckle escaped those lips. "Yes my precious nephew, let me show what a _foolish _notion you've been doing for a while, and when I defeat you, I'll make sure you learn it."

Something in Clint's eyes told him he was alarmed.

"After all, the duel you commenced will make the defeated bound to the victor." Clint swears loudly, his own eyes accusing towards Draco, all the more reason to win this one in his mind.

"I, Draco Malfoy, lord of the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy and Prince, member of the house of Black and _LeStrange,_" he bit out. "Challenge you, Lord Rodolphu LeStrage to a duel to decide the victor and ruler of the wizarding world. My second is Clinton Barton, agent of Shield." Clint blinked, then turned slowly at Draco gaping, _ruler!? _ The teen kicks his shin snapping him back to where they are.

"I, Lord Rodolphus LeStrange, do herby accept your challenge. My second is Antonin Doholov." They both raised their wands/cane waiting for the signal. A light exploded between them that could blind anyone, Draco covered Clint's eyes, once the light was gone, the spells started flying.

Clint instantly ducked and rolled as he took possession on where to shoot and deciding the next area for his temporary nest, successfully escaping all spells that were thrown at him. Draco's mouth started chanting spell after spell as he waved his cane pointing at both Doholov and his uncle.

He just hopes that he'll be able to defeat them.

**0o0o0**

"Come on Harry, they could be fighting right now." Hermione yells as she ran to the elevator. After getting the newspaper Harry curses as he calls for his house elf and ordered her to pop Teddy to Professor McGonagall in Hogwarts. He also told her to rely the message of what Draco Malfoy was intending and to bring back up. Not long after and he, Hermione and Neville were already there, they noted that the security became even heavier, apparently someone casted a petrification spell without anyone noticing, that answered wither Malfoy and the archer have reached the building or not.

They were all under the invisibility cloak as they ran to the elevators, suddenly they heard a man come in yelling.

"All of them, all of them on the level dead!" he was hysteric, Harry grimaces not believing this. Neville looked livid while Hermione turned a bit sick with sickness.

"They all have an arrow?"

"Every one of them."

"That's it, travel to the ministry level is prohibited, the rest of the Auror's follow me." The group already took an elevator to reach the top before anyone could get it. When they reached the level, Hermione's hands went to her mouth.

"The muggle did this?" Neville looked shocked, they could spy an elevator that was destroyed and burned to crisp, the rest of the aurors where investigating it. Harry could already detect the Aurors that were with the order as they all moved to ministry hall, they must have gotten a message from Professor McGonagall.

"Come on Hermione, just don't look at them." Neville whispered as he moved her, Harry leading the way. Truth be told, he was already sterilized by all of this, he's witnessed so much death, he caused some of them even, with both magic and a muggle gun. He already knew how deadly they are, the muggle arsenal, how the wizarding world can just perish easily by one command. Only muggleborn's knew, him not concluded, yet no one listens to them, they all think that this whole war is _their _fault. It was none of their fault, none of it. Yet they still blamed, like the sheep that they are.

He isn't like them though, he knows, he witnessed it, and he's trying his bloody best to make the rest see it, but with no results.

Then comes in bloody Draco Malfoy, the one they all thought dead, and is already having a larger affect on everyone than what he tried to do in years. He doesn't know wither to hate him or congratulate him, they already did set aside they're rivalries for the war, looks like they won't have to rekindle it once more.

They reached top of the stairs, and that's where the rest of the aurors are he takes off the cloak surprising some, yet he can already see who's ready for this. So he took command.

"You!"

**0o0o0**

It was quite around them and the only noise came from the battle that he was in, then it started, the spells flying, the shouts, the screams, the movement. For a moment he stills to see what was happening, he couldn't help but want to laugh loudly at what he saw.

The order was here, this gave him more reason to fight, now he knew when this duel ends he wouldn't be backstabbed by the rest that were in the ministry.

That the rest of the death eaters are killed.

He throws another cutting curse, his uncle dodging to the left, he then dodged to the right escaping an arrow Clint shot which was thought to be impossible. Clint wasn't just shooting Rodolphus, he knew that it was Draco who is supposed to defeat him and no one else, he already took Doholov with three arrows in the head, neck and chest. He was now shooting out of the duel, though others couldn't affect the duel, that didn't mean they couldn't affect others.

_"Crucio"_ his whole world erupted in pain. It was hot searing white, as if needles poked him at every available inch on his skin, it was so painful that he couldn't even yell as he crumpled down on the ground whimpering.

"Draco!" he could hear Clint vaguely screaming, he opens his eyes with struggle, feeling himself breathing harshly. Looking up he finds his uncle, ginning maniacally. "What, you still thought it was illegal for us to cast the three unforgivables?" he leans down into his ears. "So innocent, you really are precious like Bellatrix would always say. _Crucio." _

He screamed even more right after the red light hits him, hating feeling powerless against this attack. Rodolphus lifted up his wand stopping it. "I didn't say it publically, but I made it legal, so that in case something like this happens. You know what I'll enjoy doing, killing that filthy muggle pet that you've been keeping around."

He lifts his wand and points it Clint, he was splitting his attention between shooting at everyone and coming straight at them. Draco's eyes widens with fear as Rodulphus starts chanting.

_"Avada Kade-"_

_"Imperio!"_ Draco yells, forgetting the fact that his cane was thrown away when he was in pain. His hands were outstretched as if trying to grab onto his uncle. Said man stopped casting, leaving some kind of husk like silence around them, and as more people noticed more of them fell in silence.

Draco drags himself off the floor with strain, sweat dropping from him as he concentrated.

"Cast an Imperius curse at another and order them to torture you with a Crutiatus spell." He said in a low montounouse voice, Clint who was just seconds from being killed stared at Draco, taking every detail of how strained he was. Like the teen ordered, LeStrange points his wand to another and casts an Imperius, ordering to torture them. When it was done, there was a whimpering mess on the ground.

Draco stood up on his legs shakily and walked to his uncle, staring him down. The man tried to reach for his wand but Draco raises his hands, making it float. He clinched his hands, forming a tight fist. The wand doesn't just snap, it also breaks into more than two pieces, every part of it fell to the ground.

He won.

"… You tried to kill Clint …" he whispers, raw anger could be heard from his voice; the man underneath him grinned wildly at him. "Oh, we all knew how talented you were in the Imperius, it was as if the dark lord himself casted it." he said laughing loudly, his voice might have been low and he might whispered the words, but it still moved everywhere. Draco felt the cold crawl into his skin, seeping into his bones.

He _is _talented in that spell, he wouldn't be able to tell that Loki was possessed if he wasn't, he looked just like any person his spell worked on.

"Dear Bella always loved that about you." he hears from the man that was his uncle, Draco gulps when he sees that look on him.

"She's dead."

"I know, and it's all because of the light, everything is the **light's ****FAULT**." The man finally got up and grabs hold of his nephew, raising him from the floor. "These _loving _fools don't even do as they preach!" he yells, tears coming out of his eyes, Draco swallows as he himself want to cry.

"They speak of peace, when they attack _us! _They want to equalise everyone's treatment, when they _discriminate us!_" Draco looks at the ground, not being able to look at the man that was his uncle.

"You wouldn't know this would you, _nephew._ You are part of the sacred 28, the families that were pure, your family didn't get dragged down with us the rest. None of you stayed in Azkaban for as long as I did, as my Bella did! It's because of the light that she was crazy even before the war!" he yells. "So I enjoyed ordering them to lock you up, I visited you everyday, you were _begging_, it was so sweet watching you like that for _months."_

Flashes came to his mind, a dinky place, so dark and painful that he wanted to shut it out, he wanted to shut it all out. He didn't want to remember.

"Shut up!"

"Some light Gryffindor thought it was okay to _show us _how we are inferior, they cast a spell, hit her head. Do you like hearing this _Nephew, _that you're siding with the people who are responsible for your aunt's sickness. She couldn't bear children after that, that **_broke her!_**"

"I get it, I get it!" he yells back, he threw a punch at his uncle's face, he was dropped on the floor as his uncle took a step back, his hands on where he was punched.

"So you go off and kill half of the population! Couldn't you be able to just be a cliché and control everything they ever think and do or the sorts. You won't on and _killed _so … many … people …" his hands somehow made their way to his pendant. The older man looked somewhat scared and confused at his nephew.

"They killed my Bella, they deserve to burn." Draco hears, his shoulders now slumped.

"Uncle Rodolphus, you may hate the light, but right now you are to the Wizarding world the equivalent of what was the light to you." so he looks up, his eyes were accusing as pain were inflicted on them, it was yet another mad man whom decided to hurt and destroy everything, who wanted a pointless revenge in his senseless derived man.

"As I have defeated you by destroying your wand, I am the new minister of magic. Thus my first order, **any who will continue fighting in this whole will be put under trial later."** Not that he needed that order, everything was already stopped because of the drama that ensured moments before between him and his uncle.

"**This law will be put to immediate affect if magic herself were to approve,"** he summons his cane, the thing flying right to his hands. **"From this day onwards, everyone is equal, any discriminating act of any kind toward any group will be subjected to the law and any decided punishment unless the discrimination were justified ****_fairly._****"** He waited for a moment, until a bright light descended, illuminating the area around him. To Draco, it was magic accepting his proposal, to everyone else, it looked like the light was purposely dropping from the sky just for him, to illuminate him and to make him stand out and it surrounded him in a perfect circle. A slight breeze could be felt around them, and as it touched their faces they could all feel it, that the law was accepted by magic.

Draco smiles at his last law.

**"If magic were to agree, I leave my possession and give it to one Hermione Jane Granger to be the new minister of magic, on the ground she is to be fair, and to modernize the wizard world, improve its education and design a system for it to always be prosperous." **The same display occurred, with the light surrounding him. This time however, the breeze turned into a whirlwind, picking everything up that wasn't planted on the floor.

A bright light on top of Draco's head appeared looking like a crown, it started to dissolve, as if it were disaparating. The opposite could be said to one bushy haired, slack jawed witch, as a new, much more grand crown apparated on top of her own head. Then it was over, the winds stopped, the light disappeared from Draco, only leaving a kind of glow behind and lighten up Hermione's presence.

"Congratulation newly acquainted minister of magic." Draco chippers happily. That's when everyone started to snap out of their hazes as they started to cheer, some congratulated Hermione while others congratulated Draco for his success and genius along with cunning. Others were complementing Clint's bow skills or Harry's leading skills.

At the end Draco moved away from the crowd and spots some aurors moving his uncle away, no doubt arresting him. So he runs at them and stops them for a moment, he stares at the defeated form his uncle.

"Was it worth it?" the man doesn't answer, however he bows a bit to let his eyes be on the same level his own, effectively catching his attention, not that he needed to for it was on him the whole time.

He was surprised however, or just shocked to stillness when the man pressed his lips on his forehead. Draco freezing staring wide eyes at him.

"You look like her." he says, Draco didn't have anything to say to that. "You have the glint you know, the madness of the Blacks, just like her. She would have kicked my arse just to prove her statement as well, like you."

"Uncle-"

"You really are precious." The man said but he was pulled back by the two aurors, Draco looks up to find that one of them was James, who looked a bit accusing but bemused at him, as if he knew that it was him who threw the curse at him at the lobby. The other didn't share any emotions.

There was a hand that wrapped around him, and he himself was pulled, looking up he could see Clint's face as he glared at the bounded man. The archer then continued to pull him away, back to the party at hand. Draco looks back at his uncle, and wondered if there was a better way to have settled all of this.

Maybe he just needed help, a man like him wouldn't have survived long with his aunt, he would have turned mad as well.

He trips, along with Clint and along with half of the people in the hall. They felt an earthquake but nothing was happening were they were, it still left him bewildered.

* * *

**AN: **Just if you didn't understand, when Rodolphus yelled about the sacred 28, he was also a part of it, but the Malfoy's didn't end up in Azkaban after the war like the rest.

So … sorry if I was late or if this was rushed or stuff … I kind of lost my muse. Wait, let me explain! So I got accepted to two colleges _YAY! _One is more prestigious but it's far from home and I'll need a dorm. The other is less prestigious yet it's closer. So I went to a free trail run and lived there for three weeks, they gave me a course in Arabic. Don't ask.

So I went there and realized I didn't pack my lap, I was devastated. At the end I decided to get to the closer college. So … yay me!

My inspiration was zapped there, I'm not kidding, i only survived by reading deadpool and people laughed thinking it's a _kids' magazine._ My response was to open the page where headpool got stuffed in the microwave then his head got exploded XD

So one more chapter before this arc ends, I am stuck on something. I always liked the idea on Hermione being minister, she would by the firm but fair kind wouldn't she.

**Should Harry join Draco in his adventures? **He won't be the main character though, just a major one, like Pepper is to Tony, wait bad example, like Happy and Rhodey are to Tony! How Phil is important to everyone else, because let's face it, he's freaking warriors three and sif are to Thor. I don't think I'll listen to the votes though XD I already have the plot line in mind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"I'm so sorry Draco, Barton." Hermione said looking dejected. The earthquake that they felt in the minister? It turns out that a part of the structure got destroyed because of the excess dark spells that were cast and the energy Draco used to both add laws and appoint Hermione to be minister.

Usually, it wouldn't be of importance, but the structures basically destroyed the department of mystery … where the veil is.

Clint was understandably pissed at everything that moves. _He _was depressed at everything, not finding the strength to do anything but to sleep in the Slytherin dorm as the clean up teams try to reach the department. It was only luck that the place was evacuated when he and Clint started to kill everyone sending an alarm.

What were they to do? Clint won't ever meet his family again, and him? He's stuck with the reputation that Potter has on his head. although he was grateful for one thing, that Harry would take most of the spotlight away from him to give him time to escape the public and back to Clint's reality, yet that wasn't to be. Now the attention was returning, all because bloody Skeeter was there the whole time and write a dramatic story, luckily she was more focused on Harry and not on him.

He doesn't reply to Hermione, nor anyone in his room really, he just covers his head entirely with the blanket hoping that all noise are blocked now.

"Come on fratello, we don't want our new hero to rot here now do we."

"Leave me alone Blaise." He feels a dip on his mattress, weight indicates to one of the girls. The blankets were removed and a hand wraped around his shoulders, a head found its way between his neck and collar bone, brown straight hair strewn around.

"Come on Draco, you haven't eaten breakfast yet." She whispered in his ears.

"Astoria, let me sleep." He tells her off coldly, she sat upright and threw her hands above her head. "I can't get him out, you try." She yells at someone, he heard Daphne scoff, she has a prominent scoff if he has to comment.

"Draco … well you be my third arm then?" he didn't move for a while, but at the end he groans and throws the blanket away and sat upright. Gregory was grinning at him, his hands in a sling.

He came with the order once he heard it was him who was in trouble. In the battle that ensued, he managed to get his hand cut off, _his hand?! _And it was the dominant one to top it off, he couldn't be any prouder of him though. When the battle ended they had to flew off most of the injured to the hospital but he brought Greg straight to madam Pomfrey. He'll fully recover.

"Come on mate, I can't hold onto my owl but you can." He said happily as Draco stood up and grabbed his school cloak, covering his pyjamas. He followed Greg without complaint. Everyone in the room were left silent as they all stared off, not believing this. Hermione's face was the most disbelieving.

"Don't worry hun, Gregory and Vincent weren't just his body guards you know, they were his baby that he always had to watch over." Astoria said laughing at her expression. Blaise shook his head.

"Since he's out of bed lets all just get out of here, this place is too cold."

Draco, after accompanying Greg to the owlry, then followed him to launch. Everything was a buzz as there was still the feeling of festivity around them, the battle taking place two days ago was the reason. He sat on the Slytherin table and found Clint eating his dish out, the fact that there was pizza surprised him. It must have been either him, Neville or Hermione who went to the house elves and asked them to cook it.

Draco drops his head on the table, not wanting to meet anyone for the day. He jumped when he felt a lump on the table, some gasped, and so he raised his head up to meet killing green eyes.

The edge still didn't go away, he wouldn't judge though, what Potter must have gone through must have been traumatizing. He was dealing with the muggles too, and they must have had some horrifying plan that he was forced to listen to all the time, or witnessed some tortures against his own kind. Either way the experience left him scarred.

He didn't leave with scratches as well, ever since his uncle admitted them and Draco was having flashbacks of his cell, his night being spent in Azkaban, his misery, pain and loneliness that he went through there. It was coming every night in small doses, yet it wasn't always size that mattered now did it?

He looks at what was on the table and was startled yet ecstatic at what he saw. It was package in the shape of the broom, and usually that meant that there was a broom inside.

"I didn't send you a thank you gift." Harry said looking at any other direction, as if saying _and that's the only time I'm giving you one._

"How did you know I broke my broom?"

"You did?" Harry sounded surprised, so it was a lucky guess it seems, the guy has an uncanny lucky, he must admit. Draco's hands went straight to the gift and started ripping the package apart.

He was met with a newly designed broom that he never saw before, and it hits him, that he's been away for a while and that everything was moving, even his interest became confusing to him.

Yet he wouldn't show it.

"That's the Turbo XXX, it kinda rivals the Air Wave Gold now." Harry doesn't admit that he bought himself the latter. "I also got you a Siberian arrow, which were pretty hard to get by."

"Why?"

"It's a thank you gift."

"No, really why?" Draco questions as he lets his hands move along the wood, he couldn't help feel happy and giddy at it, he finally has a broom, the last one broke at the battle of New York, and he regretted it ever since. To finally have a new one, to finally experience flying once more, and in his own way, not Tony's demented _need-for-speed _way. He smiles.

"I was treating you badly."

"Understandable."

"You went against your uncle, you could have joined him. You gave Hermione, and basically everyone, the opportunity to a better future … and Teddy really likes you." Draco pretends that he doesn't here the defeated town and brings the broom closer to him, he smells it not caring how he looked.

"Greg, I'm going to the pitch." He said, not even waiting for an answer. With that he runs out of the hall, changing his clothes.

**0o0o0**

He was lucky enough to find the pitch empty, no doubt that everyone gave themselves some time off. He could have been there for half a day really, just flying and marvelling at the new broom. When he did stop he floated about, watching the sunset on his own. That is until he felt someone walking towards the pitch. He turns the broom and found Granger was the one who was approaching, and it seems like she has something to tell him.

So he obliged and soared straight to her, making her duck thinking he was going to hit her. He stops right above her and laughs.

"Oh ha ha, a real hoot."

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked instead, wanting to be alone for a longer time than he was given today. Hermione patted the ground next to her, so he drops from the broom, leaving it floating in the air as he sat next to her.

"I like chairs, thank you."

"Oh come off it." She didn't say it in a negative way, she was actually smiling as she gazed at the sunset from afar, they were right outside the pitch and can overlook the black pond. "Why did you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Gave me the minister possession?" she clarified, Draco turns to find her looking at him expectantly. "You would have rather Potter?"

"No, merlin I don't want to imagine what will happen to us then. I want to know why you gave it up, you could have controlled Wizarding Britain if you wanted it, be just like your uncle and take revenge."

"Man must evolve for all human conflict a method which rejects revenge, aggression and retaliation. The foundation of such a method is love. Martin Luther King."

"Did you just quote a muggle?" she looked indignant, as if the thought that Draco would do so was not possible. Draco narrows his eyes at her as he huffs and looks back at the lake.

"What do you take me for? I enjoy reading up on things, and that man was an important figure in history not just to the colonies. Never mind that, the point is that I don't want anything to do with the Wizarding world."

"…"

"I've … I've seen the future Granger, or at least a path to one. I've seen the muggles and how they soared above their expectation. A man made a flying suit using an arc reactor that he built, in a _cave _because he was desperate. I met teens fighting for liberty, I met others who seek it, and there's this one guy, he's my friend you see. He said that **With** **great power, comes great responsibility.**" He lets his hand go through the grass, liking the soothing feeling.

"Thing is, I don't want to be responsible, I don't think I'll be able to force the Wizarding world into the future that I saw. I can't even imagine on how to start. I know you can, you're that smart."

"That's a nice compliment."

"Well, I am not giving anymore. I'm already powerful, everyone saw it, I could do wandless and wordless spells, all it takes is getting me mad. Then imagine me getting angry on someone? I won't restrain myself, neither politically nor physically, I know my limits. I already use my powers in the other world in a responsile matter, I'm with a fighter group called the avengers."

"Avengers, Really?" Hermione looked amused but he only grins at her.

"It was made so that we can fight even when there's nothing left, to avenge humanity. However, I'm thinking of quitting, I … don't want to turn into my uncle … I don't want to be a mad man only looking for something to reduce the aches. I don't want my legacy to be based on my birth, but on my actions." He turns and caught her gaze, making sure that she wouldn't be able to look the other way.

"I'm taking Professor Severus's life work, and I'm going to use it to change the medical world. What I am going to do, will leave him being known as the man who save humanity, although it sounds dramatic when I say it, it's what he deserves. It's what his work should have been turned into, he shouldn't be remembered as a Death Eater, he deserves better, he deserves to be one of the greats."

"I … that's ambitious."

"I _am _a Slytherin, we're not all evil you know." He said smiling, after a moments of silence, Hermione spoke up. "The crown in the ministry, why was mine … err?"

"Grander, more majestic? It's the representation of someone's moral, and magic's opinion of you. usually there aren't _any _crowns involved when changing ministers, I am going to tell you now, that if you ever achieve a mastery now, you are going to be one formidable sorceress. Everything will change to you, your senses will be sharper, the way you see the world will be different. It's not going to be easy though."

"What does getting a mastery have to do with becoming a sorceress."

"I don't know, but it's known that if you did the highest level of mastery that you will become a sorceress, your strong point will be on your mastery. I became a sorcerer and my strong point is the mind arts. Oh close your eyes before you tear up from the wind, my godfather was professor Severus and he wouldn't have let me go anywhere unless I knew some form of the art." She was surprised, but a bit ectastic of the news and new information.

"Ron would have been a right bloke if he can see us now, he'll be torn between mouthing you off or being proud about me being minister."

"The urge to fight me is stronger." She laughs, because it's true, it's so true that it hurts.

"What about you Draco, is there a special someone waiting for you back in that strange world of yours?" Draco's grin drops as he got that questioned, he huffs and looks away, not wanting an answer. Yet he knew she will pester him till she gets one, he remembers seeing her dong so to Potter and Weasley.

"I don't."

"No, why is that?"

"I don't think I will ever find one. The problem isn't about finding the perfect person, the problem is in me." He stops as he stares faraway, he then felt a nudge from Hermione as if she wanted more elaboration to the question. He sighs. "I don't think I'm attracted to ladies."

"Then you're gay, you're attracted to males."

"I'm not attracted to males either." Draco retorts awkwardly.

"…"

"That doesn't mean I don't like anyone, I did have crushes, just not in the usual way others do. I guess, I'm not interested in that intimately, I still like that person in an emotional way. I was interested in Astoria for a long time," He didn't admit that he was interested in Granger as will, it was embarrassing. "There's else someone that I wish to be with, but he's a package, and I mean a box load full. He was in an emotional state and wasn't going to reject destroying an area because of it."

"How did you meet?" she asked, he remembers and chuckles.

"The first time I met him, I was behind a window while he was being escorted by a group of soldiers to his prison cell." Hermione's eyes bugged out, yet she didn't say anything against Loki, Draco found that rather nice about her.

"You're asexual Draco, but bi-romantic." She said out loud, Draco blinks and thinks it over, then thinks again, until the full revelation hits him right there in the head. His eyes became wide and his mouth opened yet closed, not finding anything to say. Hermione looked worriedly at him.

"I don't think i mind sex."

**0o0o0**

Clint was actually playing with Lorcan, Lysander and Teddy. They were all a lot of trouble, but both Neville and Harry needed to go look for Hermione for some work in the ministry and they didn't trust anyone really. Why they trusted him? He didn't know and doesn't care to know, he likes kids anyways, and that was evident by how the kids liked him. They were running as much as they could on their little feet, trying to hide but failed miserably as they giggled out loud.

"Oh no! I lost the kids, what am I going to do?" they heard him moving in the room. "Their daddies are going to kill me now, my poor little heart won't survive it." He said and drops on the ground dramatically, holding the shirt in his chest area. "Kill me now, I don't want to see them, please, not until they magically appear so I can be spared by their parents."

"W're here! Don't die!" Lorcan jumped from behind the couch, Clint heard the two others groan at his action, it made him grin, because he found out where they are hiding. Will he always knew but that isn't fair to the little kiddies, he was a master spy after all.

"Yes, where are the rest of your happy little parade?" he gets up grabbing the kid by the middle, he twirls him around in the air making the kid squeal in giddiness. It seems like his twin wanted to join, for Lysander moved away from behind the curtain and ran to him, tugging his leg. When Clint stopped he looks down to find him demanding to be lifted up, so he bends down and lets him climb on his back.

"Interesting, it seems that I have an extra appendage to carry a bag, luggage, books, or maybe a little shapeshifter who wants to join our ride." He says loudly, at the end he hears shuffling and turns around to find Teddy getting out from under the bed then ran as fast as he could.

"Me, me!" Clint obliges and takes him in his other hands.

"Tonight, you are on Hawkeye's airline, where do you want to go?"

"Dada!" Teddy informed excitedly, so Clint runs outside, making sure that none of the kids will fall, especially Lysander on his back, somehow transformed to the back of his neck. They all laugh loudly, Lysander spreading his hands as if he was a bird.

That was the sight that greeted both Draco and Hermione as they came closer to the Gryffindor dorms. Draco blinks, not sure how to react, he did know that Clint has kids but he didn't know he was good with them. Hermione looked pissed though.

"You! What do you think you're doing! They could fall." She ran at him, Clint turns around.

"Oh shit. kids, never do what I do or say what I say, but this is important, we need to run away from medusa." He says, picking up speed running the opposite direction of Hermione, the kids laughing on the way.

"Your friend is nice." Draco jumps, he looks to the side and found Luna, she looked as if she was day dreaming but at the same time her gaze were sad looking at the kids. Draco pitied her, she died leaving her kids behind, now she was a ghost that couldn't touch her children at all, only seeing them from afar. She looks at Draco then smiles.

"Don't pity me Draco, I choose to be a ghost, this is the side effect. I don't regret it." Clint was finally back with Hermione carrying Lysander, she was shooting the man a look, one that Draco doesn't ever want to be subjected to, Harry and Neville behind them, each holding their giggling godsons. Suddenly, he felt a bit empty inside.

Everyone here either married or gained someone to look after, something to give them reason to live for, he didn't. He doesn't think he will ever either, not with the revelation that Hermione gave him. Who wants to be with an asexual? Maybe there are people who didn't mind but he bets there aren't many.

Isn't it ironic, that a half-blooded Veela is asexual?

He feels a ghostly hand on his own, not being able to touch but the cold could be felt. He looks up at her and she smiles.

"I know a way to get you home. Follow me." everyone heard that, they all gave each other a look, Clint however readily follows her, wanting to see if it was possible. Draco hesitates then follows, everyone else did after seeing them go.

They kept walking through the halls, it was dark outside so not many students or creatures in general were outside. Luna was greeting all the ghosts, and interestingly enough, Peeves ran away at the sight of her. She gave a delighted smile at that, she must have done something to him. When they did finally stop, it was in front the room or requirements.

They all stopped, no one really thinking about this solution, yet it was the perfect answer. Draco turns at everyone.

"I … can we leave now?"

"If anyone asked me, we all deserve a break." It was Neville who surprisingly spoke up, we all to turn to look at him. he was looking at Harry thoughtfully, the teen blinks then shook his head.

"No, no I am not leaving, we have so many things to do here, so much left to rebuild. Hermione needs someone to rein in all the aurors."

"I'll do it Harry, Hermione doesn't need help in anything else, I can help her and advise her on what to do on social gatherings and stuff like, I was raised to know all of it anyways." He said, stopping Harry from saying anything.

"Harry, Neville is right, you do deserve some rest, to start somewhere away from here, and when you rested enough you can come back, alright. Just, just take Teddy and promise us to come back when you're ready." She said taking out a small bag. She gives it to Harry he looked like he was about to object.

"I took the liberty of taking all your stuff and put it inside."

"This is your bag Hermione, it's … it's special to you …"

"Harry, we have to let go at some point. _You _have to let go."

"Not to break anything, but he won't be safe with me. I'm already pretty much a person who's in everyone's eyes, he won't find the anonymity that you wish for him."

"Who said I'll stay with you?" Harry asked, Draco blinks then shrugs, he did have that coming for him. So he steps in front of the door and wishes three times, this time the normal door didn't appear.

It was the arch, Hermione gasped, Neville gawked and Luna seemed amused. Interestingly, Harry didn't seem surprised or amazed by it, he just stares at it bemused, as if an inside joke was thrown at his face.

He turns around at Hermione, and as best as he could with a child on his arms, hugged her strongly, there were tears on Hermione as she hugged back. "You deserve so much more than us Harry."

"You're wrong Hermione, you all deserve someone much better than me, I couldn't protect or help anyone." Draco hears a sob, and he felt awkward standing there, Clint rolls his eyes wanting to jump in. he got so used to being subjected to bad luck because of magic that he didn't care anymore about the negatives.

"I'll go in first." He announces as he looks at Draco, the teen nods at him, and so he runs straight at it, and the same glowing light that they were met before coming here appeared as the archer disappeared behind it. Draco turns around and Harry was ready.

"Are you sure nothing bad will happen?"

"If you were worthy, you will pass, I don't think they will hold anything against your godson, and you did save the Wizarding world." Harry nods, and like the Gryffindor that he is, greets Neville a goodbye, then runs straight ahead, disappearing behind the curtains.

Draco took a breath and was about to step in when Luna and Hermione stopped him.

"If you want to know, it was Gregory that gave me the idea.

"G-greg?" he asked then turns around, but he didn't find him, this broke his heart a bit. "He didn't come because he didn't want to see you go, he said this is the best he could offer, as a thank you for everything."

"Still …" he was now hesitating, as to wither go find his friend and stay with him forever or leave, Luna shook her head. "He said that you're not happy here, not like you were before. He can see it and he wants you to be happy, he just wasn't strong enough to see you go." Draco was conflicted, at the end he resigned himself.

"Tell him, that I could never wish for a better friend," He said tearing up. "That he should go and follow his dreams, he shouldn't stop because of others, I'll m-mess him, I a-already do." Luna smiles; telling him already that she will do as he asked. He then remembers, he **remembers** that he has something, that he could give his friend. He takes it out from his pockets and stares at it.

He then turns to Hermione, he gave her the butterfly knife that vendor gave him before he left the x-mansion.

"This is for him, tell him that it's forever yours, my gift. He … he'll like it, just tell him not to cut himself." she smiles and nods. Hermione then gives him a bag, this one seems to be bought from a store.

"I didn't know how to thank you, so I bought new addition books from Borgin &amp; Blotts, it's mostly entertainment, but there _are _some useful things."

"Only you Hermione would give books as a gift." Neville mused shaking his head. "See Lysander, this is your godmother." He tells the boy in her hands, she glares at him, which made him shut up. Draco takes in the group, then for the last time smiles at them as he turns and runs to the veil.

**0o0o0**

"I am pleased with your accomplishments." It was that ageless voice that greeted him, the same entity that greeted him at the beginning, the same cladded hood with only his hands visible.

"Is it my time to die now?" he asked, wondering. The figuring chuckles, and it brought a shiver down his spin that he didn't dare show. The figure shook its head.

"You have done as wanted from me, even without my counterpart from the other world dignifying you of your mission."

"What _is _my mission?" he questions, never really understanding.

"You are to break the ties my master holds to this world, most of it either way."

"Master?"

"My master, Master of Death; also known as Harry James Potter in your world." Draco's back stiffens, his breath hitched. "Is that why I felt … I felt like I was standing in the veil whenever I'm close to him?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you want him to break ties of this world? How did I even succeed in doing it?"

"You liberated his home, brought piece through unconventional means, the fates wanted him ruined, I wanted my master in safety. Now that he passed the veil, his pass to his true home besides me, he shall always be safe for he is now under my wings. Now there is a sign on him that will tell everyone he was protected under me, if anyone were to hurt my master, I will greet them with a slow death." Draco couldn't see his face, but he can till Death has a creepy grin on its face.

"With nothing to do in his home, he is now with me, safe. Although I did give him a chance to experience life, I let him pass to another dimension, one that isn't the one I will send you back to."

"Why?"

"you humans call it Newton's laws. Energy conservation, that all energy just turns into another form not disappear. Will it only breaks by my veil, it is found in all universes, some in the same way as an arch from both realities you visited, in other realities it is different." He said, Draco was now interested in what is being said.

"Sending someone to another reality has a catch, like you first said. I never answered you. the first time around, I took your animagus form away from you." Draco's eyes snapped at the figure, eyes wide and devastated.

"You could feel the echo, you could tell what it was, but you can never turn into the dragon that you were destined to be. However, it did open up your veela form, they are known to be bird like creatures, with no animagus form to block it …"

"My wings, the ones in the ministry …" Draco realized.

"This time however, I will take something more from you. This is to give the reward that both Clinton Barton and you deserve."

"What did you give Clint, what will you give me, what will you take from me?" he asked.

"I gave Barton a line age, it is as if he always had it and now it has been given to his children. The blood is now resistant to the negative effects to magic by forty percent, the only time it didn't work was when the weapon Loki had was used on him. He will be protected from magic more."

"Good, great, Clint really deserves that."

"It is ironic however, that in another reality your friend is a witch hunter."

"WHAT?!"

"It's a trait that stays on the person on every reality, Clint Barton's trait is that he will experience bad luck when magic is involved at least once, he was almost cooked along with his sister by a witch, his name was Gretel. You on the other hand, always have a creature hurt you at least once."

"Buck beak."

"These little things are the clues to give others to tell them that this person, is the same person from reality, it's tiny and hard to find, perfect."

"Then … what are you taking away from me?"

"this is something larger than usual. I will take all your mutant friends away." Draco's world went to a stand point.

"Why?"

"Some Mutant events will also involve time travel. It will change everything. The universe they reside on is already chaotic, this event will destroy it. My job is to move it into another reality like their own so it can happen there with destroying the world. It will be as if there were no mutants in your world, anyone who came from a line of mutants is not there. The children you save in Russian soil will be thought to be children from a selling trade that you save, the attack on the president will be thought to be from Hydra or an enhanced humanoid."

"But …"

"Your friends are no more, it is for the better, they will be safe and will not be annihilated if the event were to occur in that reality."

"I … will they remember me?"

"Yes, they will remember you, they will never realize that they changed planes, but they will remember you, and some will question your disappearance."

"Okay … as long as they're going to be safe then it's for the better. Then what will happen to me now?"

"You are marked by me now, like my master, if the fates were to try and be rid of you, they will be greeted by me. though you will not be in the same rank as my master, he is after all _my master._ You are a paladin of death, a rank given to people whom completed a mission given to you by me. Those who can see the rank will either fear or be intrigued by you, however they all will show respect, not many can complete a task by me." Draco doesn't answer, he looks at the scythe as Death rises it up, ready to slice him and send him to his new home.

"Wait … is Harry and Teddy going to be okay?"

"Unlike you, my master will always return to the veil if he were to die and be safe from everything, my blessing has been extended to his son unless the child wishes not. He is stronger than you, if anything, he can visit you if he wants and any other reality." Draco nods.

"Wait, where am I going to land this time? I always land in a random place?" Death grins again, in that creepy non-visible way.

"From now on, that world that you will reside in, it will be hectic and chaotic, you will prevail it." The scythe went to his neck, severing it, Draco never felt it though. Like before, he only felt the cold creep in him, and the darkness greeting him.

**0o0o0**

When he wakes up, he doesn't expect to be on a rainbow road. When he gets up he looks around, not believing this. He wanted to laugh, applaud to Death to its humor, anything but freak out. The rainbow bridge. He stood up and turns around only to be met with a giant of a man.

He screams.

He falls on the road, and he groaned.

"What the heck man, warn someone before creeping up on them." He complains as he stood up, rubbing his back a bit. He turns to look around again then back at the man. The man was dark skinned, his face a bit stoic but not in the usual _i-have-trained-my-whole-life-to-achieve-this-face _way, it was as if it was built for him.

Though that wasn't what he caught his eyes, it was the strange armour, helmet and staff he was holding. He had a wink of a hunch as to where he is, but this kind of proves it.

"Where am I sir?"

"The question is, how did you pass my gaze?" he questions and stares at Draco, he felt tiny against this man, with his eyes still on him. The man wasn't staring at him the usual creepy way others do when they have something sinister in mind, he was staring in a way that says 'I will make sure you are not a problem'.

"I don't know, I just woke up here."

"You are midgardian, this is intriguing, the all father would like to hear of this." This is bad, he doesn't want to meet said all-father. Nope, when he read the mythology, he was able to conclude that the man wasn't really that fair, then comes the first example, Loki.

"Can you let go of the binds on yourself."

"excuse me?"

"You have binds on your back, it is obscuring my view and it is causing a strain on you." Draco didn't know what he meant, but when he focused on his back, he did noticed that there really was a strain, and some kind of binding that was caused by him. It was odd, he doesn't remember putting one, whatever the reason for. When he taps on to it and lets it go, the stoic man's eyes widens for a bit before looking at him.

"This isn't possible, how did a mortal acquire wings." Draco blinks then looks at his back, oh … it turns out he was hiding his wings under the block, yet he did feel better there now that he released it.

"I'm born with it, look mate, I really need a way to get back on earth or whatever you call traveling there. I'm supposed to be there right now."

"The bridge is broken, the only way to pass is either by the all-father's blessing or to ask prince Loki, he is however ill after some unforeseeable events that he went through."

"So I have to go and ask the king, great, just bloody great."

For a spy, he was the worst at being discreet, he's just glad that Clint was back on earth. "I have already called for the knights to escort you."

"T-thanks, umm, my name's Draco."

"I am Hemidel."

"This must be normal to you."

"No, none can pass my gaze with ease, it is unusual that a mortal midgardian sports wings, and you wear a mark on you. I have seen it before, yet I still cannot remember it."

"Will whatever it is, please tell me, I don't want to have other marks on me." he shivers, remembering the rotten feeling of having the dark mark on him. When he turns he finds that men wearing similar armour were riding on horses and were coming in their general direction.

"Horses, are you serious, didn't you people evolve to cars or motorcycles yet?" he looks at Hemidel incredulously. "Or at least use magic to transport."

"Magic is a woman's art."

"So, aren't there any females in your guard or police forces, Is this world really that backward? Sexist as well, _magic a woman's art_." He grumbles under his breath, the man is finding amusement in this.

"saying that is like saying pets are only for children, from where I come from, you'll probably get your head cut off for saying that." the man now looks alarmed. Before they could continue their conversation the guards come in barrelling and were aiming their swords at him.

"**What the bloody hell?!**" he yells ducking from one, then another, and jumps at the third. They're all trying to kill him, what did he do, he only woke up here he didn't do anything else.

"Stop it." Hemidel commanded, but they didn't listen, Draco trips and that's when he sees Hemidel grabbing one of the guards from lunging at him, too late though, because he hits his head on the road, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

**Concerning Agent**

He realized, he enjoys breakfast meals a lot more than he enjoys other things for some reason. Ever since he woke up in the hospital comatose ward and he always looked up to three things in his stay. One was Mrs Parker – or was it Miss? – coming by to check on him then, the second was when his favourit shows is on the television – why does he keep thinking it as a telly?

Thirdly and most important was breakfast, he always looks up to it but always feels disappointed that everything feels bland. The doctors said that it may concern muscle memories, that he may have been used to a very good breakfast every day and that the fact was still ingrained in his mind. It gave the doctor hope that he might still be able to get his memories back.

**0o0o0**

He loved the sound of the piano, he plays sometimes when they let him out, it was a surprise. Everyone complimented on his skill, but he always feels like there was something missing. When he hears the violin on the television he understood what it was, he wanted a second player but anyone who played a violin just _wasn't __it__._

It frustrated him, poor Miss Parker listened to him rant all the time.

**0o0o0**

He realized that there was something very wrong – very right – about him when there was an incident at the hospital. Some rich guy was being hospitalized and he had enemies. Following his habit of sitting outside and watching everything that moves – it made him feel safe – he noticed a man with unexplainable _bulges _on his clothes, he didn't even knock the door and went inside the room. He knew something was wrong so he told the nurse.

The lady thought he was just tired and told him to go to bed. He wasn't taking any of that, and so he runs straight to the room ignoring the nurse. the moment he came in, and something in him changed, this was a reaction that he was used to, familiar even, but he didn't know it.

The strange man was holding a gun and he instantly grabbed the bag on the table then threw it at the gunman's hands, it forced him to drop the gun. It didn't end there though, he jumped-

_Jumped!_

Over the chair blocking the way and kicked the man high in the air with his legs, effectively rendering him unconscious.

Body guards came in holding guns, he looks around then looks down.

"He didn't knock on the door, that was incredibly rude of him."

**0o0o0**

Its starts to come back to him slowly, his time in the army, all of his times in the army came in night after night. Poor Miss Parker always listened to everything, he still didn't remember his name, but in all his memories everyone called him _Cheese_, everyone.

He remembers shooting, killing stealing. It was twisted how in his memories he thought stealing was worse than killing.

**0o0o0**

Then comes his time as a spy, no wonder he has the strangest reactions, apparently working as a spy is taxing to the mind. Everyone had a quirk, he kept his childhood hobby as one, always collecting merchandise of his childhood hero, he was proud of a set of cards and the captain's shield.

_He had the captain's shield!_

He remembers a bald man called Sitwell, how he had the most blandest sarcastic comments. He remembers the people he was kept as a handler for, an archer, a Russian spy, an egotistical billionaire. He also remembered tip toing and escaping the task of handling the large rage monster.

They called him agent.

**0o0o0**

It was a cellist, she was beautiful and he messed her.

**0o0o0**

It wasn't just the cellist, there was another one because he felt too familiar for comfort to that person, and he wants that back.

**0o0o0**

"You don't look surprised agent." Stark said as he scrolled through the pad, all his information, everything, and the more he reads the more he remembers. He wasn't really in shock, he was expecting them to come, although sooner. At least in his memories, they were fast.

"No I'm not." He closes the pad and giving it back, but Stark ignores, he remembered that he doesn't like being handed things to, so he kept the pad. "When am I going back, I'm sure Hawkeye got himself in trouble again." He said fondly, noting the lack of said archer's presence. Widow stiffens, Stark's eyes somehow dimmed but kept grinning. He knew at that moment that something really did happen.

"What was it." he demanded.

"You didn't see everything agent Coulson, keep reading." Widow consults. He reopens it, he wished that he didn't though, because there was a video that explained everything.

He watched it once, twice, thrice, he lost count.

It was the same cellist, no other one, not her, but him. Why didn't he remember him? he still doesn't remember him.

"Agent Coulson?" _Uncle Coul?_

"Why does it hurt watching?" he whispers, from his memories said he was a lonely man. He lost his chances with her, so why was there someone else there in between the missing dark brackets of his mind that was **very **important.

He looks at the report, it said he was family, but he remembers being alone with no family at all, no cousins either, that was why they chose him to join because no one will miss him.

Then he tried to remember the boy, instead of remembering him like he would have thought, at least snippets of him, he starts to see memories of him spending vacation somewhere in Tahiti. It was fake, but he couldn't look more, he couldn't find anything about the boy other than the fact that he was _familiar, _and it could have been just because he plays the violin.

It hurt, but he doesn't show it.

Instead of asking more, he gets up, he knows he has a job back in SHILED.

**0o0o0**

It was well into a month of making his team did Hawkeye appears. The only reason they found him was because of the rescue signal that his _LOLA! _emitted. They found him somewhere in brazil inside the car, it wasn't wrecked but it was obvious that Barton was driving.

"What do you mean Draco wasn't with me?! The kid should have been with me?! We freaking went through a death veil to get here, do you know how creepy that was, it was _creepy._" He roared, he begged, he demanded.

He was quite truthfully, acting like a child.

"Come on Phil, back me up in this." Clint rolled at him, Phil frowns. Why did they keep expecting him to know who this kid is. First Stark and Widow, then Fury and Hills, now Barton.

"I don't see why this kid is important." Clint chocked, he stares at him, gaping as he did so, he then turns at Fury and looked … well … furious.

"What the hell! How come Phil _fucking _Coulson doesn't remember his nephew!? His nephew that he threatened everyone not to touch." He roared surprisingly at the director, call Clint sloppy and a bit uncaring but he was never disrespectful.

"The doctor I tasked him with replaced his memories accidently." Clint deflated, before that he looked ready to go to war. He stares back at Phil then nods slowly.

"Okay, yeah, and you guys aren't doing anything? What about when he comes back? He'll be devastated."

"_If _he comes back, and truthfully I don't think he will, maybe it was finally his time agent Barton, just let him go. If he is alive, he'll be back with Stark." Clint looked a bit empty, then he looks back at him, as if pitying him.

"You could have at least informed him."

"Either way he won't feel anything towards him, it's better this way." Clint gritted his teeth, but nods and leaves, why do they keep talking about him.

**0o0o0**

It was Christmas, he was cleaning up Stark's mess against the extremist.

He still feels like something was empty.

It was the next day that he realized that his things were rummaged through in his desk drawer. He finds a box with a letter on top.

_I made sure to put an enchantment on this for you so that if ever they found you and no one informed me, you can still find this. It's time sensitive and can only be felt by you, so that no SHIELD team could take it away, neat isn't it? I know they'll find you, I know you're alive, I'm looking for you myself but things keep happening and stopping me. Anyways, hopefully the enchantments work because I was bad at charms, luckily runes help in this._

_Happy Christmas uncle Phil._

He opens up the box and found _moving _pictures, they were moving and there wasn't any electronics nor energy to support.

It was like magic. That old familiar feeling comes back to haunt him.

It was a picture of him, and surprisingly a teen in graduating clothes. He was holding a PhD of physics, there were balloons in the background and the colourful glinting paper being tossed around. People behind them were talking and walking with their own families, but he was holding onto the teen's shoulders. He was grinning, and it was that grin he used when he was telling everyone that he was smug.

There was a PS3 game underneath, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood.

_Since you bought me that gaming system, I thought it was appropriate that you had this game. Hey, I didn't say I was perfect. Draco._

He didn't care for the teen, and thus he had no sentimental feelings for him. So he puts the photo and game back into the box and throws it back to the drawer.

He doesn't know him, and he wasn't really important towards any missions for him to learn of. Right now Agent Sitwell was kidnapped, and Fury was stopping him from joining the rescue team.

* * *

**AN:- this is me talking about the last few chapters, if you didn't them and demand answers on why i wrote it, read on. If you also didn't enjoy them but didn't mind them, then master sets you free! If you enjoyed it, i love you.**

I don't enjoy being predictable, so to anyone who thought that Harry will be with Draco, wrong! XD.

This whole chapter was filled with revelation.

Now most of you will ask, why did I bring Draco back to his old dimension? Why go through a worthless arc? Will, it isn't worthless.

Draco was on a standpoint in character development, up until now he has been lost, unmotivated and confused. There are also so many things that I left behind in this story, and I'm surprised no one ever questions it. like Draco's Animagus, how come he doesn't turn yet? Simple, he doesn't have it anymore because of the first time he crossed the veil, Death took it away as the payment of crossing.

That's also another thing I wanted to say, the story of harry or any other character using the veil is becoming ridiculous. Just cross it and they have a new beginning, I may have made it sound like that at start but I hated to do that, I was waiting for this moment to finally clarify that _you can't get it all._

**1-** Draco is a dark oriented wizard, thus he can't use healing. Yet he still remedies it by trying to make a potions company disguised as a medicine one. **2-** He is great on the mind arts font, great in apparation and fire spells (Bombarada, incendio, etc …). That's basically the only spells he uses because he knows more spells well either make him overpowered and feared - ending up being hunted -, or will corrupt him. **3-** He sees his parents, he loses friends. **4-** He saves his home but loses his ties to it.

And finally, **5- **He is stuck in the past.

This arc is basically me pushing Draco to grow up, that he can't stay as a teen minded person who is always thinking about the what ifs and what nots, or keeping him innocent. He indirectly killed people, a load tons of them, his hands and mind were the reason of their deaths and though he isn't showing it he is deeply disturbed trying to hide it in his mind like how he hid the Azkaban memories so not to confront them. It will not work because denying that mean denying him saving his home. It also made him realize what he wants, yet doesn't believe he _can_ have, a family, his own family.

So don't tell me that this arc was useless, it may not have been interesting – I actually had tons more ideas to add to it, Greg was supposed to be with them but protected Draco from a severing charm leading up to his hands being cut, _phase two anybody? _– and much more. Yet I knew it will be too much and unappreciated, and wouldn't advance the story, it rather makes it dull and again, _stuck_.

As for Harry and Teddy, who knows, I might write a side fic about them travelling, or staying in one crossover after finding one they liked. Maybe not, no, I won't be motivated to write that one down. And admit it, Hermione would be a wicked minister.

And please don't kill me about Phil, he did fall off the grid after his resurrection, he has _no _interactions with the team, or minimal ones, I had to show it somehow.

other ideas i had for this arc:-

\- a guy named Ray sees them and says his things are being tossed everywhere in the other place. (This world's still a bit sane Deadpool.)

\- Butterfly knife was for Hermione to keep her safe even with no magic.

\- Draco denying asexuality and keeps muttering about how he enjoys- then realizes he never even kissed before. (Don't get offended about this or lecture me about it, it's like you're berating the sea for being wet.)

\- The X-men became f***** after first class, really? Tell me it's not just me. The second movie shows Proffessor Xavier walking normally then first class tells us that he lost his legs back in the past. That's why i made Death change up reality, i already pointed out that the cinematic universe is already chaotic and unstable, this would strain it more and thus, Death interfered. Classic Marvel Reality Wrap.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When he opens his eyes, he couldn't help but feel a sense of Déjà vu. It seems that something happens every time he opens up his eyes when he feels too tired, not when he is pleasantly rested. He turns his head and wasn't really that shocked when he found that his hand was being held by a man with forest green eyes, and unkempt tall raven hair. He was laden with a green shirt that has golden trimmings, and a simple trouser that could fit with anything else. Though Draco found himself staring off into those green eyes, trying to remember where he saw them.

That he was out of his sleep induced haze.

"Loki!" he yells getting up, more like jumping using only his upper body but no one is judging. Loki moves his head to the back before getting hit to the head by Draco's own, he had one eye brow raised by his action.

"You're okay, I thought you'd still be sick or something."

"Do not tell me that you managed to skip Heimdell's gaze just to visit me."

"Hah, I wanted to come and see you so badly. No, I honestly woke up on the rainbow bridge."

"The Bifrost, it is called the Bifrost Coulson."

"I know what it is, I was being sarcastic. Where are we anyways?" he said looking around. He found other beds, and what suspiciously could be thought as healing tools. The building was massive and the interiors made out of gold, the design oddly reminds him of Loki and Thor's armour for somehow.

"You are in the healing chambers, where your head has been healed from an internal bleeding."

"Whoa, I just hit the floor."

"No, it was a combination of your injury today and other injuries you sustained before. The healers went ballistic seeing that you have split your head before today, not to mention a lot of trauma has destroyed some of your nerve systems." Draco was wide eyed, terror and dread seeping into his mind.

"I am only joking, there was no trauma but the rest is true."

"Bullocks, getting tricked by the lord of lies, tricks and mischief himself." He groans as he buries himself back into the bed, only to touch the feathers, he opened his eyes and watches it in befuddlement.

"Thor was confused, seeing that you never did carry them, I am as well."

"Wait, Thor is here?"

"Yes, him, mother and the all father will come upon us soon, both in obligation and a must."

"Will of course they're going to visit their son silly."

"They must visit you, you are after all Thor's ally. However they are obligated to visit me, I am a prince of Asgard and Jutonheim after all." Loki tries not to show his anger or hurt, but Draco can ready him easily through his eyes.

_It's always the eyes. _As he likes to say, he has a feeling that like everyone who raised him, this would be the word of wisdom that he will impart.

"Don't be ridiculous, Thor loves you. You should have seen him back in the Heli-carrier when Bruce insulted you." Draco frowns a bit then smirks. "_Take care of how you speak, _and then he goes on and on calling for you. _Brother! Brother! Brother!_ It was irritating."

Loki smiled a bit before hiding it.

"So you have wings now?"

"Always did, I just never knew or bothered to search for it." He said as he forced his wings in, he looks down and grimaces, the clothes were … atrocious.

"Who gives an already pale teen with an already pale hair white clothes? Are they intending to show how sick they look?" he said, willing his clothes to change into his usual green hoodie and black jeans. Something nagged him in the back of the head and looks back at Loki and his clothes.

"I don't care, you go change your clothes."

"I wore them first."

"I like my hoodie, I wore it all the time."

"I wore my clothes for centuries." Loki said indigent at the teen's behaviour, said teen glared at him. After a moment however, Draco did change his clothes into a black vest with a white short sleeved button up.

"I'm only doing this as a favour to you, I bet other colours don't fit you."

"Is that a challenge." Loki said leaning into Draco, the teen smirked. "It's not a challenge when it's obvious that you're losing." He said raising a brow up, Loki leaned back into his chair glaring at him, Draco still smirks at his victory.

"When can I leave?" he asked him, the lord of mischief snorts at the question. "If you think there is a chance that you will be able to leave, I advise you to crush it down and turn it to dust. You are an anomaly, there aren't any seidr left and yet you are here, you have wings while still being midgardian. The all father will not let something like that go, especially with his history of collecting anomalies and weapons." At the end, Loki's voice turned unreceptive, right down hostile.

"I can't stay here, I need to get back! Clint might get bonkers or something, I was supposed to be with him when we reach earth. This is unbelievable, what should I do, I should …" he was getting anxious, worried and concerned. Yet he stops, he felt hands go around his shoulders trying to sooth him.

Draco looks up at the man and squirmed to escape the … what? Hug? He didn't know, and he doesn't like not knowing things. So when he does wriggle out of the embrace he looks at the man demanding the answers.

"You looked anxious."

"So you hug me?" Loki doesn't answer, Draco was perplexed and incredulous, then an idea came to him.

"Are you trying to get close to me?"

"You did save me."

"Look, you sent me that message through a mind link, it's the least I can do. I didn't like Shield as well, and I didn't think they would be as kind to you as they were to me."

"Twice son of Coul, you saved me twice. The only way to repay you is to either lower your worries or find a way for you out of Asgard, and I am a man who repays his favours." Draco was confused, he didn't need to repay it, he felt inclined to save him after all. He did however wonder.

"Twice?"

"Thor explained everything in front of the council, and thus Asgard as a whole, of what happened on Midgard, that I was _mind controlled _as you like to call it, by a being I am not comfortable saying its name. Your role was rather big in saving me, if you didn't notice that my eyes were not green as it should be, I would have been thought to be a maniac and tried for the threat I caused at Midgard. I would have been in jail rotting away instead of being here in the healing chambers, also rotting away." He said grimacing.

"You're stuck here?"

"They admitted to my innocence, not sanity. They demanded a mind healer for me and to recoup for as long as possible." Draco felt bad for Loki, the man didn't deserve this. So he hugs him back, trying to show him that it was ok.

"Are _you _trying to get close to me now?"

"Sure that will work," Draco snorts. "Apparently I'm asexual."

"Asexual?" Loki inquires, he realizes that his is one of the labels midgardian's enjoy putting over sexuality. His time in midgard and collecting all information from the agents' mind didn't mean they knew everything.

"Er, you know how there are people who enjoy both genders? There are people who enjoy the opposite, and people who enjoy the same gender."

"We have them all here in Asgard."

"You do, never knew that."

"When there are men whom can give birth, everything is possible."

"Right, okay. Well, there are also people who don't enjoy any genders at all. I guess I'm like that, a person who doesn't enjoy any sexual activities."

"Did you have any sexual activities before getting into that conclusion?"

"No, but it was mighty obvious."

"How would you know if you didn't."

"Well … bloody hell, how do you explain this to people? I guess I … um … don't get turned on, or I never really wanted to get it on with someone." Unlike his brother, Loki does understand Midgardian's analogies and speech pattern, he wasn't ignorant of what 'turned on' or 'get it on' means.

"You never tried, it might be a phase."

"I doubt it, I realized I only liked people for their personalities not looks." Loki looks at him as if asking for clarifications. "Again, how do you explain this? I can tell when someone is beautiful," he starts. "I can tell when they are handsome, or cute. I just … can't tell when they're hot or sexy or whatever. It eludes me, whenever anyone says that. How can someone be hot? Beautiful and handsome yes, sexy just escapes me." He said frowning, it was the truth. All this time and he was attracted to people's personalities, never their looks. He liked Granger because she was smart, bold and speaks up her mind, she didn't hesitate to punch him to show a point.

He also liked Astoria for that, she was smart, bold and wasn't afraid to speak up her mind using her magic. He realized that they were beautiful on their own way, just not what people usually thought of.

Maybe he was just mistaken, that just like Loki said, he just never tried it so he didn't know it. Was that even possible? Was it because he was part Veela and he still didn't find that person yet, if that was true then can he still call himself asexual.

He should really get back to earth and search for it on the internet. He misses the internet a lot.

This whole sexuality thing escapes him, he washes his hands away from it, and he doesn't care anymore.

"Maybe I can help you, one night in my bed and you will change your mind." Loki muses, Draco rolls his eyes.

"This is defiantly a moment. A chick flick moment, I am just waiting for Tony to magically appear and yell bromance." He said, also musing, then looks at the older man. "I don't think anyone would like to sleep with you."

"I slept with many a women and men." Loki says proudly.

"I know, there are books written about it." Draco interjects coolly.

"This whole asexuality isn't making any sense to me. Although there are some people that I met whom never really strived for it."

_'I never thought I'd hear someone say strive for it instead of saying wanting sex.' _Draco thought.

"All I'm saying is, I'm not into it right now, I just want to go back home and get back with my life." _And maybe a family of his own, hanging out with friends, start that business Tony forced on him, children … at least a godson like everyone back home … he wants family but he doesn't think he'll ever get one._

"That isn't what you want, or not the only things you want."

"No it isn't, but I don't see why I should tell you." Draco said getting up and moving to the doors, he was getting bored, he wanted to get back home. He has an idea on how to do it, he is Houdini after all. His latest stunt was to escape capture of a hall filled with Aurors alongside Clint, and so he started to see the appeal of the name again.

He didn't even take three steps before he drops, he feels hands grabbing him before setting him back in the bed. He was wide eyed, he wasn't even that tired.

"The hit you sustained, it effected your motor skills a bit."

"Oh my god … you said I didn't damage my nerve system?!" Draco he breathed, now really panicking.

"No, listen to me, It's for a moment until you can repair your shield once again. The healers needed to reassemble it to heal the crack in it from your trauma. It turned out your mind is so interconnected with your shield that even your walking ability needed it to work." Loki tried to explain, and Draco heard, he really did, but he was still panicking, the thought of never walking again scared him so much that he didn't know what to do, what will-

"Draco!" he was shaken out of his thoughts, literally. When he does focus back, Loki was above him, his hands grabbing his shoulders and his face close to him. Draco's haze started to dissolve.

"Oh, s-sorry, just freaked for a moment."

"It's ok, you just need to fix your shields for it to be normal." Loki said. Draco was grateful that he had someone here to explain it to him before his magic could explode or something the like, he was about to move when they heard a cough. Both him and Loki turn to the door to find two people. A woman who at first glance Draco thought of her as gorgeous, ethereal in beauty, he couldn't help but stare for a moment. Besides her was none other than Thor who had the widest smile on his face.

"Friend Draco! I see you are will, and that my brother is pursuing you." Loki instantly let go of Draco, said teen made a face.

"I'm seventeen, you guys are older than me by centuries." He said in a disgusted voice. Thor was confused however, he then smiled once again as he understood what Draco meant.

"Therein lies no problem friend Draco, the passage of time compared to midgard may be different, we are still however young." Draco didn't bother trying to understand him and turned to Loki for an explanation.

"How time moves here is vastly more different than how it moves on earth, while it is slower here. To put it simply for your mind-"

"I'm not an idiot you git."

"My age is the equivalent of twenty on earth while Thor is twenty four. You are still treated as any Asgardian to the equivalent age of seventeen on midgardian years. We are to be treated as our equivalent age on Midgard. The only difference are the many years our body needs to reach this age." Draco didn't believe him, for once, he looks way older. Way too old to look like twenty, he believes that Thor could be 24 but Loki?

Then again, Loki _is _younger than Thor by ages.

"That's a surprise." He mumbles but smiles at the rest. Thor, remembering his manners started moving.

"Mother, meet my comrade on Midgard. He is the sorcerer I spoke of.". Thor's mother smiles as she walked towards them, more glided, she was fast and elegant in her steps, and if Draco focuses a bit, he could see her aura mimicking the forest, it sung of auras could sing.

She hugs him and kissed his cheeks.

"I thank you young Sedir for helping my son." Loki rolls his eyes, Draco only smiles at her as she moves away, Thor was on him at that moment. "How did you acquire wings?"

"I was falling."

"Of course, we always discover things when we are in great peril." He hums then turns, was Draco mistaken or did he see a smirk on Thor's face directed at Loki. Said brother looks at the other side trying to ignore him.

"His wings does add a flair, it fits his personality does it not brother?"

"If you are trying to say something brother, out with it." Loki said still looking at the other side. This was weird, he looks back at Frigga, she was at first confused, then a small light started to crawl into her eyes, not a moment later and it started twinkling.

"It would have been received with bad reception. Please do not get any ideas brother."

"I'm getting real scared here." Draco admits looking between the brothers. Thor then turns to Draco. "My brother loves literature, its always books with him."

"That's … nice Thor, really nice, I like cultured people." He said backing away a bit. He decided to start fixing up his shields now when Thor turns to talk to his brother, the parents both engaged on them instead of him. Effectively cutting himself off the world.

"See Loki, Draco is another scholar like you. He always buries himself in books on midgard."

"I don't think he would be interested in anything else Thor."

"He is a teacher as well, he took his time to-" he was cut off by his brother. "Stop it, I can already see where this is going and I do not approve of this brother."

"See what? I have done nothing that could upset you."

"It may not upset me but have you considered our friend's feelings?" Loki questioned, infuriated by Thor. He does not take this kindly, nor was he amused by it at all. He looks at the youngest person in probably the whole of Asgard and found him out of sorts, probably working on his mind. He turns back at his mother.

"Must you two speak in riddles, I would have loved to understand what is going on between you two this time." She said in her always firm yet kind way, Loki glares at Thor. "Brother is trying to force me into flattering our Draco."

"He likes you, he wouldn't stop thinking about you. You adore people like him, where their powers lay in their minds." Thor finally yells, his whole body moves, hands in the air, just to prove his point.

"How are you sure of that? Maybe he doesn't, and maybe I do not like him." What no one noticed was Draco finally waking up from his haze, he shakes his legs and smiled, relieved that he could move them. He gets up and summons a pen and paper. Seeing as he was behind all of them and Loki could see him, he showed him the paper.

"Can I get away now? I'll consider this as repaying your favour. I don't want to be stuck in family drama."

Loki waves his hands a bit, timing it perfectly for his family to think that he was too much into this conversation with Thor, and also using his body to prove a point. Incidentally he used his magic to move the pen and started to write.

"Perfect, use that charm that you enjoy to hide underneath. Only the women have a sense of magic and all guards are men. Use the Bifrost to escape."

"Thanks Loki."

With that he tip toes outside the room then uses a notice-me-not charm, far away from Loki's mother. Grinning, he took out his broom.

Not an hour later and he was flying right at the rainbow bridge, he needed time to get out of the castle and it was by far, the largest building he has seen or stepped in yet. When he did get outside, he flew to the highest tower and finally pin pointed the bridge. That in itself wasn't hard, who can mess a rainbow bridge?

He reaches the bridge and stepped down on it. His hands firm on the broom. He doesn't know how to work this, how does he use it?

He was saved however, by the large man he met before.

"You only need but to ask me young Seidr." Draco jumps and turns to look at him. He nods gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Do not thank me, I should have stopped the guards on time."

"That's ok, I mean if you didn't, I wouldn't find out that there was a crack in my mind shields anyways." He said grinning, then fixed his stance, frowning. "How do we go about this?"

"You stand still, I do the rest." Draco grins and then calms in his spot, his broom shrunk down and in his pocket. "I will be looking forward to see your adventures Houdini." Draco gapes a bit, about to ask what he meant, but the bridge already activated, and he was gone. The large watched smiles, he does love watching the miscreants in peril, but this one isn't as evil as the rest.

Back in the castle, Thor notice that the wizard wasn't here.

"Loki! He isn't here."

"I know that brother, he probably reached Midgard by now."

"No wonder that he holds his title, he really is a man versed in escaping the inescapable." Thor booms.

He stares at the still floating piece of paper and brought it close. He plans on joining the young wizard, he wasn't eager on staying here on Asgard. When he finally had the time to himself, with no torture to think of or annoying siblings to fight against, he delved into all the memories he acquired of Midgard, and found it fascinating.

While they didn't reach the advancements they did, they were imaginative, creative unlike the people of Asgard, they put all their invention into much better things, while Asgard was stuck in the past.

"I do plan on joining him later, he is after all, the man I plan to court." He said to himself not minding the others in the room, his mother heard and couldn't help but smile.

**0o0o0**

Inter-dimensional travel, he hates it.

While he is the best at apparating, it seems that inter-dimensional travel wasn't his cup of tea. He found himself waking up on a bench, the weather was _burning,_ and a man who seems to wear a green police uniform was on top of him.

"This is not the place to sleep in." The man said disapprovingly, Draco got up and rubbed his face. "What time is it?" he questions, the police officer frowns at him, he then took out his flash light and held it to his eyes. Draco yelped.

"That hurts! Warn someone before doing that."

"You don't seem to be intoxicated, and you look too young."

"I'll have you know, you can drink at the age of sixteen in Britain." Draco says indignantly, the police officer grimaces at him.

"Then you should know better than to drink here child, this is Dubai not London. You'll have to come with me to call your parents or guardian, or do you know which hospital you reside in?"

"Whoa, wait, Dubai? _Bullocks._" He should have specified his landing area, now he was in an Arabian city of all things. How was he to … he was an idiot.

"Ah yeah, can I have your phone, I'll call up my father." The man looks at him suspiciously but gives his phone anyways. He looks at the back, Draco followed his eyes and found that true to form, a police care coloured in white and green was at the parking lot. The beach could be seen from here and there were some early risers. Surprisingly it wasn't just Arabians, but other people from other nationalities, he never did believe the country to be as international as it was said about it, but it was.

There were however, people whom were sleeping around.

"How come you woke _me _up and not them?"

"They are here with relatives, and are dressed appropriately for a day in the park or beach. You are alone and wearing club clothes."

"These are my normal clothes wanker."

"My brother studies in London, I know what you just called me." The officer was not amused, Draco grimaces but decides to call up right now instead of having this talk. Fifteen minutes later, the phone was picked up.

"Alright, you should get it that if I ignored you for half an hour-"

"Fifteen minutes Stark, I was trying to reach you for fifteen minutes."

"…"

"Tony?"

"DRACO, YOU FUCKING LITTLE SH-" Draco moves the phone away not wanting to hear the rest, he knew that Jarvis probably got his area, so he didn't elaborate on anything else. Tony was still yelling, until the line went silent, Draco took the phone back.

It was worse now.

"Draco, did you know how long you've been messing …" it was Pepper, and oh god she was angry. He did not want to mess with Pepper, she was on the list of people not to anger, and he did exactly that. He gulps, hoping there was a way to plicate her.

"A few weeks?"

"You've been gone for about two months, Christmas is over a week ago."

_"Then why was it so bloody hot here?" _he wonders in his mind.

"Tony got attacked, I got kidnapped, and we both got away safely before you did, in about three days Draco. So I'm going to put it like this sweetie, when we get you back in the tower, you are grounded."

He wasn't planning on rebelling as well, anyone but her.

"Yes mam."

"Good, Tony brought the jet now."

"No iron-man suit?"

"A lot happened when you were gone, sorry honey. Be safe, bye." He was just glad that he still has people to rely on, they hanged up and he returned the phone to the officer. "They're going to pick me up, after a while." He informs.

"Then they can find you in the police station." The officer tells him, his grin a bit manic and amused.

"No please." The grin was still there.

**0o0o0**

So there were two police uniforms, one for the higher officials which was a beige short sleeve with decorations, and a top green hat. The normal officers had a green uniform. The woman wore long skirts, which he admits, complimented them but doesn't think will be efficient in a chase.

He didn't dare escape or sneak out of the station, he feared of what will happen next, his face will be in the system for whenever he comes here. Not that he planned to, yet he does understand that Dubai is a large financial centre that is growing right now, and he might come here to make deals. Having a criminal background will not be appreciated.

What he does find interesting are all the people inside, at some point a Japanese man with his daughter came in after another American, they had a fight on the highway. An old lady, local, was complaining so much at the poor officer behind the desk, talking about the burglar that broke in her home and how she was lucky that her children stayed up late so they can get to her.

When he turns around to listen in on another story of what happens in the usual civilian lives, he was met with a strawberry blond female.

"AHH-" he chocks. "Pepper, you scared me."

"No time, we have a problem." She said grabbing his hands and pulling him away from the chair he was sitting on. He was about to protest but looked back to find the same officer who was tormenting him back, at first confused then realized what happened. Draco gulps and turns to look at Pepper.

"Run!" he orders, now it was Draco who was pulling Pepper outside, her instructing the direction they were supposed to take.

At the end they reached the Quinjet, they both jumped in. Stark instantly starts flight sequence, starting the invisibility shields and then auto pilot, he turns around and stares at Draco.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Excuse me? I just got dumped in the hottest area I could manage. I did nothing, I didn't have a hand in it." Tony was about to start fighting with him before Pepper hits him in the back of the head with her purse. She then grabs Draco's hands and pulls him to the chairs slowly.

"Draco honey, something happened …"

"And it sure as hell ain't 'nothing'. Kid, you managed to wipe yourself out of everyone's memories but the avengers." Draco blinks, then widens his eyes.

"W-What, no not possible, I didn't even do anything?!"

"Well, I got carried away a bit. Aside from the Avengers, Pepper remembers you, kinda." Tony says, Draco turns at her for confirmation. She nods. "I remember you Draco, I just don't remember how we met, or how we're even related. I didn't even remember you were Houdini until Tony said so."

"No way …"

"We called Bruce, he remembers you the most. Steve does remember you're Houdini, and your name and you're part of the team, but nothing else. Clint freaking demanded where you were because you were still messing till this morning and we told no one. Natasha remembers you too, less than me though, she remembers that she taught you shooting, and she has a log of everyone's movements, so she has yours."

"What the heck, why doesn't anyone remember?" Draco asked, what was going on?

"Here's the thing though, I think no one in shield remembers you as well." Tony started, he raised a hand to stop Draco from interrupting him. "Listen kiddo, this is going to be hard for you, so be prepared. We found Coulson, but he doesn't remember."

Suddenly, everything froze in Draco's mind, but Tony didn't stop talking so he couldn't dwell on it much.

"At first we thought because Phil already had amnesia and didn't remember half the things. But then Fury forgets about you, he stopped questioning Clint and Natasha, he doesn't ask if there was any update about your search, nothing. We moved on to other people, we know you talked to Selvig before but he doesn't remember you. He only mentioned your papers. So we went with that and searched on you online." Tony takes a deep breath.

"You're here Draco."

"What?"

"It's like you've always been here, every single information about you, it's in the England's data base, I made Jarvis search and you were there. Basically everything you told us about you is there, your family, you ancestors, heck even your property and money. **Everything. **It was like you were always here."

"How can that be? Who would do this, what would they gain from this?"

"I don't know kid, but your profile is pretty elaborate. So apparently you're a rich kid noble in England, Lord of Wiltshire right?" he asks and Draco nods.

"Will, and other too many titles for me to bother. At fourteen, some riot started near the area you and your family were doing a service for a family friend, Severus Snape, just like you said. Then you disappeared."

"It's exactly like what happened, minus the riot." Draco whispers, too surprised about this, what was really going on? Shield and MI6 didn't give this much detail to his background, so someone must have done it.

"Get this, there's a stream of videos online, all talking about your disappearance and asking if you were an _accomplice, _to the _terrorist groups _that have been at large in England at that time."

Shit.

"Were there a terrorist group before I came?"

"No, not in my memory, I would know too, because I'd think they were using my weapons. Pepper remembers it though." He turns at her.

"Yeah, some shadowy terrorist group was attacking all over London, it suddenly stopped by a vigilante group. I didn't really continue listening to the news after that." she said, feeling a bit useless for that. Draco squeezes her hands. He turns back at Tony.

"Go on."

"Well, daily mail got hold of the fact that you were in jail and there wasn't any other information about you after that. Some kind of court happened to release you and shit like that, because you're fourteen and probably didn't have anything to do with it, it was all over the news there in England. When they finally decided to release you for questioning, other people kidnapped you, police confirmed it was the same terrorist group." Tony then moved and let a holographic screen display.

"This was all over the Europe network." Draco stared at himself, he was wide eyed, because the screen showed _him. _It was him, he can tell, it wasn't a lie at all because his own magic recognised himself on the picture.

He was in funeral grab, tied and beaten up. The room was just like … just like the Russian base.

"Merlin." He whispers. "I get it, I get it!" He said, he jumps from his seat and walks closer to the screen.

"T-This is my reward, this is it."

"Reward?"

"I finished a task in my home world, Death gave me and Clint rewards. Both of us have this sign that shows we gained Death's favour or whatever. Death also gave Clint some kind of Family blood line to protect him. Now this is _my _reward."

"How can **this **be a reward." Pepper said dubious, Tony also in desbeleif.

"I wanted a new beginning guys, I didn't get it entirely the first time around. Now that I deserve a reward he made sure that I have a **new, ****_clean slated, _****_beginning _**." he points himself then at the screen.

"You guys might not remember, but the first time I came to this universe, I fell in Russia and helped a group of children escape a base. Will now those kids aren't even real, they were never there, so how do you explain that I was there in the first place? How do you fill a gap that wasn't supposed to be there."

"Wait, there were kids there?" Tony asked checking Shield's information along with the news networks, there weren't any kids. Although Tony also remembering kids in the picture.

"Yes, I can't explain what happened to them. They pretty much got wiped out of existence, but I wasn't wiped out, I was there."

"So this guy, Death, gave you a new beginning, roots to this world, and they connected it with when you came here. Holy shit, this is just like a comic book." Tony said, Draco turns around at him looking completely exhausted.

"A-Are you sure Phil doesn't remember me? Neither Fury?" Pepper shook her head, Draco sighs and looks at the metallic floor of the Quinjet.

Death didn't just take his friends away, but his family as well.

Suddenly, he thought that dying could have been the best option instead of this new beginning.

**0o0o0**

They were in Stark tower, luckily his room was still there, it didn't disappear with everything that happened.

"So how did I get out of there?"

"Here's the kicker, this is how you're connected to Shield. You escaped. After that you nicked a ride on a plane to anywhere, ended up here in America. Shield found out and got hold of you and questioned the intelligence you had, but you had nothing, you just gave them the map of the base and their guard schedule, which really impressed Fury."

"I thought he doesn't remember me?"

"He doesn't remember you as you Draco, he only remembers you as Lord Malfoy who helped in getting that base down, and the only doctor that was okay with searching for Loki close to Bruce. It's actually written in their reports." He said changing the screens. It showed him and Bruce working together, just like they did at that day.

"Your Shield profile described you as: Fearless yet unemotionally stable individual with a high intellect. Anyways, after contacting them, Shield gave you a statement to give the press, returned to England, and took up your Lordship. The media in Europe went crazy because you've been gone for a year and then you hid from the press stating that you were 'taking rest and going to therapy'. When the whole Loki thing started, they contacted you, you came and started helping Bruce, then just like before, you pointed out Loki's eyes." That … was great, he was still the guy who saved Loki … why was happy for that anyways? Why was he happy to be Loki's savior?

"How do you explain my staying here then, if all this is true, I shouldn't have had this room in this tower with all my things here." He pats the fire-berry tree. Interestingly enough, it leaned into his touch.

"You helped make the pad to get Loki and Thor back to Asgard, Jane Forster couldn't be here so you were the next best thing. But here's the fun part, Houdini is still wanted for questioning by Shield since you helped, but they still don't know who you are. All they know about you is that you're Spider-man's bud." Tony opens up another screen showing him in his Houdini garb along with Spider-man, fighting a villain in a carnival.

Draco blinks.

"PETER!" in hindsight, he shouldn't have blurted out Spider-man's secret identity.

* * *

**AN:- **I need inspiration.

Fact time! There are Asexuals with high sex drives, and it's confusing to them. It's like being very hungry but hate – don't enjoy or loath – the motion of eating or chewing. Can you imagine yourself being so hungry but hate chewing food? Well, maybe people with braces understand …

Yes, I like loops, I like twisting things so much,that there wouldn't be any juice left. At least he still has the avengers left, right? There are so many fics, that you rarely get one with reality changing, or characters deal with that change. If anyone does know one, please give me, aside from Harry Potter ones, i probably read all time traveling fics.

i love supernatural and avengers though.

I just realized that I enjoy writing 6000+ word chapters instead of the 4000 limit. You could add up more details, have more space to move in XD I may even like writing more than that, but lets keep it from 6000 to 8000 per chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Peter Parker didn't plan on being alive that day, he had the weekend off, nothing to do, and for some reason crime rates were lower than usual the past month. After what happened with Stark though, he wasn't surprised, not really. Seeing the bad guys blow up on national tv kind of discouraged other bad guys, which was a plus for him.

He really did plan on sleeping. But the knock on the window annoyed him. Now people would wonder, why didn't you jump immediately, it could be a robber. Well, it's because his spider-senses didn't set off, so he thought it was a bird or squirrel or maybe even a deranged cat or something.

He was ultimately wrong.

"Open the window!" this time he really jumps, his hands caught the ceiling and now he was dangling above it. Luckily it was someone who already knew about him. unfortunately, it was someone he thought was dead.

"D-Draco?" He was on a broom stick, and _oh my god, why isn't there any screaming right now, what happened to the neighbourhood?!_

"Calm down Pete, open the window and let me in." Peter let go of the ceiling, he slowly walks up to the window and opens it up. Draco flew right inside and let go of his broom stick, falling on top of the older teen, said teen yelps but grabs the younger.

"You don't know how much I messed you." Draco admits, squeezing Peter into his hug. It was weird, wasn't Draco a no touchy no feely kind of guy?

"I-I thought you were dead?! They brought your violin to me."

"I know, Tony told me. You still have it?" Peter nods, he gets up and drops Draco on the bed. Said teen yelps and gave a jump over the sheet before relaxing on it. He glares at the spider hybrid, not liking being thrown over the bed. Peter just stares at him, and his senses wasn't warning him, wasn't telling him that this guy is fake or a danger.

"I thought I'll never see you again…" he said at last, Draco's glare softened into a miserable one, he looks down not wanting to look at Peter anymore.

"I thought you forgot about me." Draco pipes in, Peter blinks, what?

"You? No way. You scared me man, I thought you were gone for good." He admits as he plops next to his friend on his friend, he rubs the back of his neck. "When Stark and Widow came, and told us … I just thought that I lost another friend you know …"

"Peter …"

"No, listen to me. I lost my parents, I lost Uncle Ben, I lost Gwen and I lost Harry even though he's alive. The only person who I haven't lost yet is Aunt May, and yeah there's Wade and Matt, but they just appear and disappear whenever. I thought … I thought that I lost you too, how can you say I forgot about you?!" He said in a whisper that escalated into a yell, his arm clenched. Draco felt awful for what he caused to his friend, so he opted to do something that would cheer him up. He hugs him. Peter blinks, realizing there were tears coming down his face, he wipes them away and hugs Draco back. They could have been like that for a long time, not minding the hug.

At the end, Peter let go and coughs a bit, again rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er, I … thanks, but please don't mention this to anyone."

"What, that you gladly accepted a bromance moment?"

"I thought you were this preppy British hipster guy who doesn't know about internet slang. Why did you shatter my image of you being a bit innocent." Peter mocks, looking and sounding devastated. Draco rolls his eyes. "I live with Tony Stark. The man once slipped, and he was going commando. I think even Captain America lost his innocence around him."

"Oh god, you didn't have to tell me that."

"Too late." He said laughing as he dodges a pillow that was thrown his way. Peter blushes madly, being raised by his aunt and uncle kind of made him the shy type.

"Don't worry though, I lived in a boarding school since I was eleven, I think I lost my innocence a long time ago."

"You think?" Peter says scrutinizing. Draco shrugs before smiling in relief.

"I really thought you forgot me, it seems that everyone else did."

"Huh?

"Well…" and Draco went on explaining exactly what happened, Peter listened to everything with concentration on his part. After Draco finished, Peter nods.

"I think it depends on how much time you spent with someone before you left, or who you spent time with before you left."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean before you went to that mission in Britain, who did you spend your time with, in order, from the most recent to the least."

"Well, Hawkeye was with me the whole time. Before that Thor and Loki, I was with them in the infirmary. Earlier it was Bruce, and beforehand it was you, when we went to the heli-carrier. Former to that, it was spent with Black Widow because she was training me in shooting. Director Fury when he came and talked about some things, I guess I spent time with him there, not the Heli-carrier. I didn't see Uncle Phil since the battle of New York."

"Alright, what about Tony, he remembers you fine."

"He's everywhere, and Pepper follows him sometimes." He. Was. Everywhere.

"Well, that might explain it, maybe something else was the reason? You're asking the wrong guy about this, I'm studying biophysics and biochemistry, I don't know physics as a standalone." He told him sheepishly. His spider-senses told him to duck, which he did instantly. He looks up to find a pillow chucked at his way.

Peter was honestly scared, how can a pillow be so dangerous that his spider-senses warned him about it? He turns to look at Draco, who had an irritated look in his eyes.

"That was uncalled for."

"I knew you'd dodge it." Draco huffs and crosses his hands, Peter rolls his eyes at him. An idea came to him. "What if we go look for another scientist in that field?"

"That's actually a great idea, if only there are many people in that field that would give their time of day to a couple of kids from the streets and talk to them about it."

"Fine, no need to be that bratty. At least I had an idea, what about you?" Peter said, Draco had to admit that Peter was right.

"Don't you have a professor in that field?"

"Well, your replacement is … making me nauseous, my spider-sense always picks up around him, and it isn't even directed to me. The guy just oozes danger around him." That was worrying to say the least.

"Look, I bet there are some people in Oscorp that can probably help, but let's keep away from them, most of my rouge gallery's routes start there. So let's keep searching until we find someone who can help us and won't turn crazy later on." Draco nods, not finding any better idea.

The door opens up to show an elderly woman on the other side.

"Peter honey, can you please- Oh! Hello. I didn't know Peter brought someone over."

"Aunt May, hey, er, this is Drake, we met up at university."

"Are you two in the same class?"

"No, no, no," Peter said as in that fast way he always talks, he stands up and walks to her opening the door. Draco stood up as well, not knowing whether to shake her hands or not. Luckily – or unluckily – the lady grabbed his face and looked him over. she then nods in approval and lets go.

"Nice lad isn't he, not a bad bone in him." She told Peter, Draco tilted his head, he just wanted to know how she got to that conclusion.

"Well, he's a tutor! He already graduated and is kind of, taking his time, yeah, resting before job searching."

"Yes miss, Peter helped me out in the streets. He was kind enough to stop a misunderstanding and then helped me look for my lost friend. He's such a nice person." Draco said in his most innocent smile, eyes wide showing nothing distrustful.

"Well don't stay up here, come down, I'm making cookies."

"Biscuits!" Draco said happily as he followed her, Peter was frozen, still stock in his place not knowing what just happened. He looks up and realized Draco's broom was floating above Aunt May the whole time, he pales thinking of what would have happened if she were to ever look up.

After grabbing the broom and sticking it to the floor with his webbings – _the broom tried to get away!_

He went down to find Draco talking happily to the woman as they exchanged recipes. Peter still dazed at Draco's behaviour.

"That's wonderful, but I'm allergic to cinnamon."

"Oh, then how about you try one with honey, it's delicious and honey is a natural sweetener." Peter just shook his head and sits next to his friend grabbing a cookie. He leans a bit close to Draco's ears "It seems she doesn't remember you, she saw a video of you and was kind of traumatised by it."

Draco, after much debate inside his mind, decided that he should let go of the matter. He thinks that there might be some merit to this, if Peter's aunt really was traumatised then with this she wouldn't remember it, she would be happier.

**0o0o0**

All it took him for the making process of the potions is someone, or rather something, to make it. He didn't want anyone to steal from him.

So he bought a large land area in various parts of the world, where there was a magical ley line that went through it to boost the potion's making, and faraway from civilization. He expanded it from the inside. He rather liked it.

At the end of the day he decided to build machines that would follow certain patterns to make certain potions.

They were marvellous, with the help of Tony he was able to design every machine that would be used for every potion, he inscribed every single one of them sigils that would let the magic through them _to _the potions to make it viable. He used his time turner so much he lost count of the cycles he went through.

The time in the factory with Clint and Neville helped, it gave him experience on how to maintain said machines, and he never realized good it would be till now, he was very grateful for it.

With the matter of who made the potions gone, the question of who will provide the ingredients. He isn't stupid, he knows he needs a lot of plants and animals to do it, and one person couldn't really take care of large garden in multiple areas of the world, so he decided the best thing to do was hire the pretty much homeless.

He didn't know why he even decided to do that. Some of them didn't have the basic education, but he hand-picked the best, taught them everything about taking care of said animals and plants, and then let them be the leader of that particular area, so that _they _can hand pick and teach others.

He made sure that none of them will ever steal from him, his facilities were warder against thievery and anyone who passed it will find that a ward be put on them to stop them from acting against him. The spells were extra complicated when it concerned the animals, for they are magical. So he made anyone who worked with them felt like it was normal working with them, and thought them to be normal animals that they would encounter on earth, not a fiery ground hog or a large slug. He found it hard to make such spells for the Acromantulas though, the fear of spiders were so wide and great, it even surpassed normal spell making and wardings.

Let it not be said that all these spells were dark and could only be found in the Black library.

With that, he knew that none of the unions were going to act against him, who would want to fight a man who hired the homeless? Has a large green area that he made sure was at optimum best, with wild life running around.

There was one question that Tony asked though.

Where the hell did he get the animals? He could understand plants, they were under preservation spells inside his trunk, but the animals? Did he preserve them all inside that trunk.

In a way, he did, or rather, his ancestors did. It wasn't the whole animal, it was actually a part of them, harvested for more potions making.

He did another ritual, a bunch of them. They all involved necromancy that he found himself very good at. He questioned if he was good because of his blood, Dark orientation, or because he was a paladin of death. Whichever it was, he was good. He used the ingredients to make it whole, two males and two females.

It bloomed from there.

He found himself looking for animal care takers faster than he would have liked and still there was a shortage but that could be dealt with later. The man power he has now was enough.

Tony then asked where would he hide them it all, the factories, the gardens and the animal shelters as he started to call it.

He added a replica of Hogwart's wards to it all, it wasn't strong, it wasn't perfect, but it was enough to stop anyone who isn't invited from wandering by.

He discovered that Necromancy was a dark art for a reason. It pulls out the dark side of you, it pulls the hatred and venom that you bury so deeply inside, try to force you to act upon it. Draco honestly found himself afraid, he was a sorcerer, he could so what he pleases with his magical prowess, he may not be the best at most spells, but he can do them at the least.

He knows himself, he doesn't do things half-way through, and if it was a spell he would learn to go through it.

At the end, he did the unimaginable, he didn't want to go through the _whispers, the beautifully malice filled whispers_ and locked himself in. He realized that no matter how much he warded the outside from coming in his apartment, he never warded it to stop him from going out. so he tried to block out the _whispers._

_You're just like your aunt, such talents, if you could just pursue what she did, you could be king._

He chugged a bottle of sleeping pills.

He learned to never do anything as brash as that ever again, it was horrible, a bottle of pill wouldn't kill him, but it wouldn't stop the awful feelings that accompanied it. He honestly thought that he needed a lot of pills to fall asleep, what with his magic being so high. A calming draught wouldn't have helped because this problem was caused by magic, _dark magic, _and he needed to cleanse himself from it by not using it.

How stupidly idiotic of him, he should have searched the effects of the medicine that he let **inside **his body. What would have happened were he to die here? Him dying a worthless _muggle _death.

He decided to ignore that for a while, but a while was not enough. He remembers the aurors, all of them with arrows sticking out of their bodies, or two. Some were headless, the arrow used on them would produce knives to cut through something thick. Some missing parts, the arrows equipped with miniature bombs.

He would remember sightless eyes, one that he could have sported himself, alone in this apartment. All blaming him, he was the one who thought of that plan. Instead of telling Barton not to shoot, he encouraged him didn't he? Silence is approval, isn't it. He buries everything back in his mind.

He decides that he hates sleeping pills and it was more troubling than it was worth.

He didn't buy that MacBook yet, he doesn't think he will soon. Not until he gets a secretary anyways. There were so many transacts and dealings that he needed to go through, and he needed a person he could trust as a secretary/manager.

He needed someone who was like Pepper to Tony, only in a professional level. Pepperony, he should call them that.

He didn't find one of course.

The approval has finally came, all the tests went with a positive, every organization demanded to know how he made such miracle workers. He sews his lips shut, not literally, but he didn't answer them and only said that it was part of the family business.

It was kind of true, Severus was family to him, he thought him everything in potions.

He hides, he doesn't want to be known yet, he has so little time to be anonymous, after the conference, he will be well known. Miracle drugs, medicines, whatever people will call it, he knew that the potions works, it has gained international approval and will be issued, it will changed the medical industry.

_Severus, how proud would you be. I still didn't find that perfect person for me, will I end up like you, alone and bitter? I am young still, there is time, but how much? After this and all I will meet will either want benefits, or to kill me._

_That person will be a rare jewel that I should never let go of._

He decides to build upon the old Leaky Cauldron of this world, it was actually spacious if you removed the walls that leads to Diagon alley. His new main building will be made there and the only way to really visit it is by invitation. The invitation are gold and green clips you can attach to your clothes and has the enchantments that allows any muggles to enter the Wizarding world, since the building is being made there.

None of the workers noticed how they were working on a ground not marked on the muggle London maps, Befuddlement charms were beautiful that way. He gave them their cards for work that would allow them to enter, and note nothing. Later he will give these clips to his new workers, so that only _they _can enter.

The only other way for someone to enter the area was if they had a magical by their side, meaning him.

So he decides to use it as the main face of Malfoy's Medicine Manufacture. The building wasn't very tall nor short to merge with the rest of the city landscapes, it was still something to look at if you were a Londoner. That's right, he returns to his point of origin, somewhat.

His products were being distributed discreetly in Europe as of now. There were high warning and concrete construction that must be followed along with every new batch being sent.

He made sure that his potions were half as effective as they were back in his old world, he didn't think that miracle drugs would be seen favourably here in this world, and he wouldn't be able to hide it for long. So making it less affective was the best option, he might use the better version of the potion after years of running his business, disguising it as an improvement.

Why was he being discreet? Because he still wanted to be anonymous. Unlike Stark who loves to flaunt all his gadgets and products, he opts to let time pick his own up, letting its popularity and demand rise as more people use it and gain reputation by it. So he can have more time to himself than being watched by the world.

He isn't kidding. Already in England and people recognised him by what happened to the _him _of this world, he has to change his features half of the time to walk the streets when he wanted to be alone. Up until now, he always changed his hair and eyes to match uncle Severus, though never the nose.

Walking the streets of London made him feel great, somewhat happy. He doesn't get dissed by anyone for his accent because everyone already has one. There aren't any misunderstandings because of the different words being used – Americans and their soccer. The best of all, there are people who share his interest.

Even with all of this, he still felt lonely. Wondering what's happening to everyone else, his thoughts betrayed him half of the time as he wondered how his uncl- how agent Phil is doing now.

It was at a junction in an old neighbourhood that he wished he never jinxed himself and _stayed _lonely.

As he takes a step on the zebra lane a red car almost crashed on him, he swipes his head when he heard the honk, his magic being herself, stopped the thing by making it float. He was still freaked and was probably hyperventilating as he stared wide eyed at the car.

The people inside were wide eyed as well, until the driver calls him.

"Hey! It's Banner's kid."

"Excuse me?" he said, honestly never meeting her before, but he stared a bit and remembered where he saw her. It was Darcy Lewis, he never actually met her, so he was surprised that she was acting like they did. He only read about her in Shield's files and knew she worked with both Thor, alongside Erike Selvig and Jane Foster.

"I knew he was gay, guys don't forget about me easily." He heard her say to the person sitting on the passenger seat. He shook his head and drops the car a bit.

"Alright, when did we meet?" he said as he walked to the windows.

"At Stark tower when you, Stark and Banner were building that pad. Jane and me came to visit Thor before he left and since I don't enjoy seeing my friend suck face, I went down and found you." Said friend blushed ferociously. Draco still doesn't remember her, but he thinks that maybe he did meet her, but that happened after the reality merging happened. He still doesn't remember her.

"I stole your popcorn when you were watching Dr Who." Already he decided to treat her as a pest.

"Oh you, I'm still angry at that." he acts, making her pop her gum. She grins at him and he scowled. He looks at the back. "Who's he? Never saw him before." The man smiles at him.

"He's my intern."

"Dear lord, why would someone give you an intern." He says looking horrified, Jane actually smiles at that, said intern shrugs. He turns at the scientist.

"Another fellow astrophysicist, it's nice to meet your acquaintance, although I lean more to the physics' side than astronomy. I delve into medicine as well." He raises his hand and she took it, shaking it. "Sorry, I don't know who you are even if Darcy does."

"Dr Draco Black." He said, the intern gaps and started talking a mile per hour making Draco blink with surprise. After the merge, his scientific name turned into Dr Draco Black.. He missed his older name, where it was a conversation starter and a great laugh as well, but he doesn't mind it much, since his current use of the name is much simpler than Dr Malfoy-Black-Coulson. His papers still kept his older name.

"Where are you going Dr Black?" The intern asked enthusiastically, Draco wondered how anyone _could _be that happy, Draco can honestly feel some kind of light radiating from this man, and it isn't his aura, even thought that was oddly bright as well though dim on the edges.

"No I have nothing, I was just walking about, you know, in dreary old London, like how normal people do instead of riding on ballistic cars and almost hitting someone in a very empty road." His voice was normal at first until it escalated into a yell pointed at Darcy, who kept chewing on her gum as she played with her hair.

"You stopped with your tech though."

"Tech?"

"Yeah, you stole back the popcorn with your Neurotransmitter remember?" she said looking at him like he was crazy, Draco blinks and nods acting as if he agreed with her. He decides to delve into her mind, and true to what she said, he made up an excuse to using his magic saying he transplanted a Neurotransmitter and was testing it.

Alright, he wants to clap for himself to use that excuse. He wonders what other bizarre things that happened to the him that people seem to remember. The one that wasn't really alive until he came back.

How did no one notice but the avengers and Loki?

"Then you can come with us! We have an anomaly happening right by a few streets." The intern said as he opened the door for him. Draco raised a brow and looked at Jane who nods. "It's okay, we could use another astrophysicist. Erik isn't replying."

Draco smiles and gets on, closing the door behind him, he takes the intern's hands and shakes it firmly.

"Draco Malfoy-Black, at your service."

"I-I I'm I-Ian Boothby! I'm an intern!" he yells, a bit surprised, Draco smiles at the poor guy. He reads the surface thoughts of Ian, and he was surprisingly smacked with so much information going around his head. For a guy who has sleepy looking eyes he sure knows how to pick up the pace inside that head. His mind was going a mile a minute as he thought about Darcy and how hot she is yet a bit unkind to him, then about how awesome it was to work with Jane Foster, along with a dab of disappointment on how there was no sign of Erik around.

At the end his surprise and happiness of meeting another big name in the science field in the same day he met Jane Foster.

Draco felt a little bit flustered for meeting someone who actually looked up to him, just because of his achievement in science. Even though he didn't do much, he didn't spend a lot on his first papers, and his recent ones about dimensional travel with reality altering was new though somehow trending.

"Nice to meet you Ian, what is it that got you pumped up?"

"I don't want him on my car." Darcy pouts to Jane who rolls her eyes and fist bumps her shoulders. Darcy huffs as she starts to drive.

"It's a disturbance in the energy field around the area, we're not sure how it affects it yet." He starts mumbeling before yelling "Left!" which Darcy listens to as she steers sharply to said direction. Draco had to hold the handle to steady himself.

When they finally reached it, he sighed now that he was finally outside the car and Ian stopped talking and asking him. The man was smart, he just seems to be lazy. Draco looks up at the skies and noted how cloudy it was, no surprise there.

"Come on, I'm excited." He hears Darcy say. "The intern's excited."

"Ian." He heard him say, Draco couldn't help but smile at that one.

"Do you want the phase-meter?"

"No." Jane declines but Darcy turns at Ian and told him to bring the phase—meter anyways. She even told him that it looked like a toaster, Ian mumbling that he knew what it was.

He follows them as Darcy calls up her friend, which made Draco grimace at her.

"Really?"

"Hey, don't judge me British dude."

"How do you change the ringtone of this thing?" Jane said, Draco blinked, how did they do it really? He always asked Jarvis to do it for him since he's using the Stark phone and Ton already installd Jarvis in him. The man said it was for precaution but he knew that he's just stalking him.

"An astrophysicist with three degrees should already know how to change her ringtone." Draco coughs, not wanting to admit that he himself doesn't know. "Why are you calling me?"

"I don't want to shout, Intern says this way." Darcy answers, said intern confronts her this time. "It's Ian, my name is Ian." Draco couldn't help the laugh that came out as Darcy shushed him.

When they entered the building Draco couldn't help but look at everything, the metal were mostly rusty and the moulds probably grew in the hardest places to reach, he couldn't help but nudge the place.

They heard bats fly away as they saw shadows move behind a half-way transparent sheet. They all froze while Draco summoned his cane, luckily no one noticed.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science." Darcy said, looking adamant as well. She held up her hands. "It's okay we're American's."

"Is that supposed to make them like us?" Jane asked her still looking at the sheet, Draco snorts.

"No, quite the contrary, you guys paint the weirdest stereotypes about us. The only thing you actually got right is our love for tea."

"Make them go away." He heard a young voice say, another shushed him, he blinks as he realized that voice was young, and he relaxes.

"Oh they're kids." Jane whispers in gratitude.

"Are you the police?" the girl asked, Draco couldn't help but smile. Looking at them, they could be first or second years at Hogwarts.

"No, we're scientist, Those two aren't. I rather not call the police any more than you seeing them, don't you agree?" he told them, the girl smiled at him. "We just found it." she admits. Draco frowns but retrieves his smile.

"Can you show it to us? We came a long way to see it." She smiled and grabs her hands as she pulled him, the other kids already speeding to the same direction. He turns to the back and gives them a thumbs up, making the group follow them.

They slow down when they reached a place with a truck there. One boy went close to it, Draco not expecting what to see. The little boy touches the bumpers and then pulls it up, he gapes as the truck starts to rise up. It floats and starts to rotate to the side.

"It's like there's no … gravity." He said coming closer. He shouldn't be that surprised, really, but the truth is there is no magic, none at all that could affect it and does what is happening here. He could have called out for Stark to show up and stop messing around with them, but there is no technology, no hum to indicate that something like this is happening.

Darcy, being herself, says "That doesn't seem right. Isn't this like your Neurotransmitter thingies?"

"Yeah …" he says as he touched the truck, suddenly a shift made him feel light headed as his feet leaves the ground.

"Help!" he yells out, the girl from before instantly comes and grabs his hands pulling him back. He sighs in relief then laughs at himself. Him getting scared from flying a bit? There was a first time for everything.

"There's more, come on." She said still pulling him, his feet betrays him and he almost trips but catches himself as he starts to run, his speed matching the girl's own.

They finally reached a stair case where the other two went up, one of them showed a bottle before throwing it. He wanted to catch it, his seeker skills moving, but before it gets to it the girl pulls and points at her eyes then the bottle. He looks back and sees it vanish.

"Where did it go?" Jane asked, all her amazement and wonder on her face. The girl points upwards, making them all look up, it would have been a comically funny situation if someone else saw them. The bottle reappears again and drops, and again, and again.

"This is just like the game Portal." Draco said excitedly, because come on, with all the magical methods that was used to transport the wizards and witches, none of them was _that _easy. No crack of thunder or getting tossed about in the knight bus, this was amazing. Not to mention that Portal was one of the games he played and enjoyed.

Jane takes a bottle and throws it, but it didn't appear again. They all look up then at the kids. "Where did it go?"

"Sometimes it doesn't come back." The girl admits.

After a while Jane started wandering around, as they all stayed behind. Draco didn't need to record this on video but they're equipment did capture all the energy reading. Ian already asked not to steal from them, apparently the guy got his shoes stolen when he was riding the tube.

So while Darcy and Ian and the children giggled and laughed at their things being thrown Draco captured everything. He was lucky he even knew how to operate them, just because he saw how to do so in Stark's mind.

If Tony knew all the things he glanced from his mind, he would demand a refund.

They threw something that didn't return, they all stopped laughing and stared at the empty place. "Was that our car keys." Draco sighs loudly, Darcy then demanded her intern's shoes, which Draco thought was ridiculous but the man still gave her his shoes, he must really into her even with her attitude to him.

Darcy suddenly stops as she looks around. "Where's Jane?"

**0o0o0**

"No, she just disappeared, I searched the whole place." He then sees an officer taking out his handcuffs to put Ian in them.

"Hey! We reported a missing person's report, you can't just go and arrest one of her friends who was searching for her!" Draco yells at the police officer.

"You three are obviously trespassing."

"No, we have clearance from the sight owner to visit and research the disturbance that is being subjected to his hold." He said, lying right through his teeth. The officer narrows his eyes but he kept his act up and didn't slip, way too easy. "Take off his cuff."

"Joe, call up the owner." The officer orders, making Draco curse in his mind.

"Jane!" He turns around to find Darcy running and talking to her. The sky suddenly pours down rain, making him stare up with a grimace. "Really?" he mutters, the rain became heavier.

He takes out his collapsible umbrella that was compressed under his hoodie and opens it up. He then uses a bit of magic to confuse the man then opens Ian's cuffs. The man was surprised and looked back at the police officer before being tugged away.

When Draco looks back he was surprised to find Thor there, both him and Jane standing inside a very dry circle, what in the hells blazes …

He runs over them and notes the two red hand shapes on Thor's face. Ouch.

"… I had to put end to the slaughter."

"As excuses go, that wasn't terrible." Jane said honestly though not approving. "But I saw you on tv, you were in New York."

"Jane, I fought to protect you from the dangers of our world, but … I was wrong, I was a fool. I believe fate brought us together." Thor said as he puts a hand on her face, they were getting close, and Draco now feels like he's interrupting something personal, so he turns around. He takes looks at all the police cruisers before the rain suddenly stops.

"Finally! I hate umbrellas." He said turning around.

"Friend Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Er … breathing, you know, standing and walking, that's what people do in where they live." On the other hand Jane and Darcy had another conversation before Jane started running towards the bobbies. Thor shook his head in disagreement.

"I meant, haven't my brother visited you yet? Was it not planned for you to be with him?"

"I haven't seen him since I last saw you guys, which was a month ago, and why would I hang out with Loki anyways?"

"Is he not courting you?" he asks seriously confused. "He was planning on coming to midgard himself and ask for your hand."

Draco stared at him blankly before the words setteled in, and it did like a slab of concrete would in moving sand.

"What the heck, who gave you that idea?"

"Mother was excited."

"So you suddenly assume that we're getting married? Dude I don't think I even like guys, or girls for the matter." Draco said looking disturbed, why would Loki even ask for his hand, they don't even know each other that well, he only met him on the heli-carrier, twice they were separated by glass, third time he was beaten up and unconscious. The last two times they met they were in a hospital bay, the former being in Stark tower and the latter being in Asgard.

"Why do you both deny this? You two obviously are infatuated by each other, yet deny it when being confronted of it."

"Yeah, because there isn't anything between us Thor, how can anyone even fall in love between the span of, I don't know, 72 hours?" He then stares at Thor and slowly turned at Jane's direction.

"Never mind. Anyhow, Thor you are being ridiculous, if you guys are pressuring the guy then stop. Even if we did ended up, er, marrying, how can we bring heirs? Isn't that important to the royalty or something?" Thor's expression fell down a bit.

"Father still does not accept Loki as a son after what he has done with the Frost Giants, he ddi however admit to his faults. Loki does not comment on this, but it is obvious that he favours mother over anyone else in Asgard."

"No shit Sherlock, if my dad kept feeding me stories about my kind being monsters, then dropping the news on him like rotten eggs in a cake batter, I would have hated him as well."

"Then you agree, you also agree that Loki needs more people whom he trusts, you are one of the few."

"Thor, get it in your head that we didn't even start dating."

"No, I do not care about that now, what I care is for him to not be alone, he would accept you, he doesn't accept anyone else but mother and she can not keep him company as much as she desires, she has duties for she is the all-mother." Draco growls but slowly agrees to him.

They however stop when they turn around to find Jane fighting the officer verbally, Ian being handcuffed once more, leaving Draco exasperated. The officer tried to arrest her as well but something happened.

A blood red dome appeared around her, pushing all hostiles away from her. Draco stepped back, his hand on his chest. That was magic, it was such a milacious kind that his own crept right back at his soul hiding there, he felt like dropping down and just sleep away the _fear _his magic was feeling.

Like it was about to die.

Jane almost drops before Thor technically to her side holding her up.

"You are unwell." He says looking distrust. "Hold on to me, we need to get you to a healer."

"Hey, stop it, I'm not letting you kidnap her, we just found her!" Draco says, Thor looking between the obviously tired Jane and Draco, decides the next best thing. He grabs onto Draco's back shirt and pulls him.

"No you oaf! Let go of -!" It was too late, the white light of the Bifrost already engulfs them.

**AN:- **Sorry if there were any mistakes.

So I was coming close to the end of the chapter, when surprise! My screen splits. Freaking splits. Right before I start classes too! What the heck?! The only we could have used it is by plugging it to the tv XD it's useless and can only be used as a home theatre now. We decided to buy a new lap for my course, one with the actual requirements too.

So hello smooth new beautiful little baby laptop. I'm very afraid of using her, she could break at any moment and I would cry. It's so scary, I think this is how parents feel when they have their first born.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I really hate you." Complained Draco as they were brought to the healing chambers, one that didn't have any beds and was collectively full with interesting gadgets. Jane was set on a glowing table with poles on every corner. The poles started to connect with lines that seemed to be a mix of gold, orange and red.

Thor looked very worried, even though he tried to hide it.

"What's that?" Jane asked looking every much of a child in a candy shop.

"Be still." Eir the healing goddess ordered her, not really angry but very firm. A hologram made out of the same colours of the strings appeared above the scientist, it moves as she moves with the same actions.

"This is not of earth, what is it?" Thor asked one of the healers. The woman gulps. "We don't know, but she will not survive the amount of energy that is surging within her."

Draco felt miserable to hear that, he just met the woman and already they are estimating her death. Thor turns and stares at Jane, his mind must be thinking of ways to help her. Jane wanted to touch her hologram self.

"This is a quantum field generator isn't it?" she asked Eir, the woman raised a brow, she must have thought that Midgardians had the weirdest names and ideas. "It's a soul forge."

"Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane challenged, Eir actually looked surprised, she drops her hands and answers "Yes."

Jane turns to them and whispers. "Quantum field generator." Draco gave a thumbs up and Thor chuckled. Draco jerks to the side when he felt a completely dominating presence, his magic kept pounding his head because of it. He finds a man with a golden eye patch on his right eye.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely." The man told his son.

"She's ill." Thor excuses.

"She is mortal, illness is a defying trait." He told him. "I brought her here so we can help her."

"They both don't belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat on a banquet table." The old man retorts, Draco actually felt offended. Jane got up and looks at Thor "Did he just …"

"You're saying that we belong in a meadow like an animal?" Draco said in his most affronted voice. "Who do you think you are?" Jane also added in, looking as insulted as Draco is.

"I'm Odin, kind of Asgard. Protector of the nine realms." He told her without even a hint of care to her. "Oh."

"Good job you did to that." Draco said looking disgusted, the king turns to him narrowing his eyes. "I know who you are, just as much as I know of her, and you both do not belong here mortal."

"Alright, kick us out like the good king you are." Draco replies sarcastically. "After all, you _are _the defender of the Nine Realms, right? Helping an ill child, compared to your age spans, isn't one of your duties." Thor actually tugs on the back of his shirt once again. Jane doing a throat slitting motion with her hands. "Especially not from something that isn't even native on earth." Draco said as he glares at him, that man just rubbed the wrong way, and even if he was a king, he wouldn't shut up about how he will totally reject someone in need of help.

"Watch your tongue child, you should show respect-"

"Respect is a two ways road, king of Asgard. You didn't do anything for us Midgardians to elicit respect to you."

"We protected your realm for thousands of years."

"Yeah, then gladly abandoned us, at the end only sending your son to help and not a force that should be _worthy _to be called Asgard's guards force. No matter what you say king, you care about us as much as we care about your realm, very little. The relationship between us is cold and null. I don't think you are worthy to be called a protector… After all, you didn't even protect your son." Thor gasps before fully tugging Draco's shoulder, Odin was holding an incredible restraint and not trying to kill him.

"Are you mad?!" demands Thor, Draco grins. "The Black family is notorious for being mad."

"Father, please ignore his words, he is young even compared to Midgardian life spans."

"Guards, toss this boy with our second prince, they are after all aquantainces." Odin said bitingly, Draco only grins. "Wicked, I wanted to speak to him for a while now." He said before being roughly grabbed on the shoulder making him glare at the guard.

"Be gentle or I'll break your arm." The guard snorts, not believing a weak midgardian can do that, Thor however frons at him. "Take heed of what he says, it is known that his strength can stop a fully grown Chitauri fleet."

This actually surprised everyone, Draco however only gives a smug smile. Before being pulled outside to the halls. When he turns to look back he still finds Odin's eyes on him, this time however looking more contemplative than angry. When they were a good mile away, he felt the malicious magic spike again, his head aches once more as his magic tries to apparate him away.

That idiotic man of a king.

**0o0o0**

He finds Loki with his mother, this time in his room talking and not the healing chambers from before. "Do these books not interest you?"

"Is that what I am to do until Odin deems me sane enough to walk the halls? Reading for probably an eternity?" he snarls, his mother sighs as Draco steps in, she goes close to him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I've done everything I can to take you out the healing chambers, this is as much as Odin will give."

"I do not see why I should abide by his rules, I am not even of Asgardian blood." He yells, Frigga stills before grabbing his hands, he looks up to her and he finds her eyes looking remoursfull.

"Do not even think, and not for a moment, that even if you were not of my blood, you are still my son. I have loved you all these centuries as such, and I will keep loving you as such. Please, think for a moment and forget about the all father, and think of me." She said, the last line more in a subdued tone, Loki looks at her, his face shows depression and sorrow at what he forced his mother feel. He grabs her hands and kisses it.

"I can never see anyone else taking up your place in my heart mother." He told her, she smiles forlornly, she can obviously tell that he was not lying, for a mother can tell can they not, even if their son were the lord of mischief, tricks and lies.

She takes her hands away and turns, only to find Draco standing there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Er… Hello milady." He greets, making her chuckle a bit. Loki stood up surprised to find Draco there. "Why are you here?"

"Your stupid brot-" he notes how a grimace settles on Loki's face. "Thor, the idiot, grabbed me along with Jane Foster. We were both researching a gravitational disturbance in London."

"London? I haven't heard of that kingdom yet." Frigga said looking interested. Draco was flustered, because right now he was talking to the queen of Asgard, never mind he insulted her husband. "No it isn't, it's part of the kingdom, we call kingdoms as countries in Midgard though, things changed."

"Really, tell me more?" she said as she grabs Draco's hands and brings him next to Loki who looks embarrassed by his mother's actions. "Well, I'm British, that's what you call people who come from United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. However, I'm more specifically English, because the United Kingdom is made out of four countries, I'm from England, thus English. It's a bit complicated because the UK's history is that, complicated, my explanation isn't even that thorough because there's more information involved, other regions are easier to read up about." He informs her, she nods before smiling.

"Well, I hope you two can catch up, I shall go and meet Thor to see why he has brought your friend over." She told them before kissing Loki on the cheeks, and surprisingly Draco's as well. Once she left the room, they both fell under silence, not knowing how to start.

Draco takes a bog gulp of air and starts. "Thor was bull headed and kept asking why I'm not his son in law yet."

"He what?" Loki sounded surprised.

"Yes, kept talking about courtship and was signifying a marriage will happen."

"That oaf." Loki seethes under his breath, Draco backed away a bit not knowing what to do. "I told him, over and over, that I am not asking for your hand-"

"Oh great, because I was really confused for-"

"Yet." Draco shuts up, he then stares at Loki for a good minute, before finally asking. "What?"

"I know that in midgardian costume, you do not immidiatly got to courtship, that you need outings before deciding if you were to be. You call them dates. I was going to ask you for a few dates before seeing where this will lead."

"Loki, I'm flattered, really, but this wouldn't work, we only met a few handful of times, you can't just-" Loki cuts him off.

"Midgardians go through blind dates, meaning an outing with a complete stranger."

"Yeah but-"

"And those couples do end up married happily."

"Alright sure, however-"

"Then why can we not do it as well?" Loki asked, looking very amused with how he was cutting Draco off. The teen groans loudly before rubbing his face with his hands.

"It's not that you're not likable or datable Loki, it's me, I don't think you'll be satisfied with me. You don't know an ounce about me."

"Thor provided me with information about you, he told me of your adventures with the rest of the avengers, of your personality."

"Alright, what if this does work and we end up married, don't you need heirs since you're a prince?" he asked, Loki growls and shook his head. "I may be the prince, but I am the second disposable prince, I am not even the true king's son. Once Asgard finds out of my true heritage then they will hunt me down or chase me out. I do not need heirs."

"… well I want kids … and you should be grateful of your family Loki, at least you still have them." Draco said, feeling depressed right now, remembering his own situation with family. Loki's hands clenched as he remembered that information about Draco.

Loki swipes his hands in the air, Draco's clothes changes to a silver, white and green attires. Looking at it, Draco can tell it was Asgardian clothes, men's clothes reached to their knees while the woman's reached the floor. His own reached right below his knees, surprisingly his cane was stashed where the swords would be placed.

Loki then took his hands and pulled him off the chair, Draco stumbled but steadied himself as Loki dragged him outside of his room. "I thought you were supposed to stay in your room?" He said, Loki scoffs.

**0o0o0**

"These are the cells of Asgard, Odin wouldn't have to think twice to throw me here." He said snarling at the place itself, Draco sighs, not believing how much hatred Loki has for his adopted father.

"But you're not in here, so forget about it." He told him, he steps in closer to Loki when they find new prisoners being moved inside a cell. They keep moving.

"How can I forget something that could have happened to me? That I could have been stuck here to rot?" He demands from Draco as they stood in front of an empty cell, the field wasn't in place. Draco raised his brow at him.

"Could have, it could have but didn't. Loki, listen to me. Thor may have told you of his adventures with me but he doesn't know me, so I will tell you my story. My name is Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I was born i to the two most notoriously darkest family in Wizarding England. Do you know what I could have been?" Loki shook his head.

"I could have been kneeling right now, in front of a mad dark lord that planned to enslave all humans. He kills mindlessly, he tortures mindlessly, he is mad. What people thought I was destined to be, was to be his right hand man, in place of my father. However, we revolted, my whole family revolts and acts against it. We decided what our destiny is to be Loki, if my family didn't decide on acting the way they did, I could have been miserably standing next to a mad lord and forced to do his every whim and command. I even have the scars to prove it." He said, he takes off his Metamorphmagus ability from above his hands. Slowly, but surely, a badly burned scar appears where the dark mark used to be, in the shape of a snake eating a skull.

Loki takes Draco's hands as he traces the scar, he was frowning. The man was a formidable sorcerer, so he can already feel the dark residue of magic on it. He grips onto his hands, already feeling a _claim _on it, he wanted to wipe it away, wash it off and never to see it again.

"The man's dead, with my help too. I redeemed myself, and even though people still distrust me, I'm a redeemed man in my mind. I don't care what others think I am right now, my alignment may have be dark, but I am not a dark soul, I'm not evil." He said as he himself grabs Loki's hands, a spark of ice magic appeared in his hands and it turned Loki's finger's blue. He tried to pull away but Draco kept his hold on him.

"Just like how people painted you as a lying trickster in love with chaos and mischief, you don't need to be. Not to mention that you don't judge a whole race on a minority, just because the frost giants attacked some realms, doesn't mean every frost giant will do so willingly. Maybe they had a reason? Like a lost artefact of their homeland that means the world to them, or someone has been kidnapped and killed, or maybe there isn't a reason at all. Matter is, you are not those frost giants, you don't hulk out and destroy everything in your path. You're Loki, simply … lost and alone."

"I am not in need of companionship."

"You're asking for mine and deny others. Loki, I'm really concerned for you, I didn't save you twice just so you can muck It up again. Start anew, I don't know visit other worlds? Come with me on midgard, I'll even accept a date. Just don't stew around here and close yourself off." Loki's hands grips Draco's own, at the end he sighs and nods.

"They call me silver tongue, and here I am convinced it is a title you should own." Draco grins as he swats some strands of hair off of his face. It was starting to grow again even after he cut it off to his ears.

Loki stares at Draco, hand still intertwined together, before he leans in slowly, Draco not knowing hat was going on, is surprised that Loki just gave him a small pick on the lips. The man straightens his back to see his reaction.

Draco was confused, although truly pleased.

"I never thought my first kiss will be in a fairy tale jail." He admits, making Loki laugh loudly at that. "Between all things you would have said, you choose that? You hurt me, you could have at least commented on how sweet it is."

"It's really sweet of you Loki, really, I'm just surprised. I guess this dating thing might be worth a shot after all." He told them him, giving a smile, Loki rolls his eyes. "You were hoping for a chance as well."

"Right like I have a crush on you." Draco said, Loki raises a brow.

"Alright, a tiny crush." Draco add in a tiny voice. This time the second brow joined the first. "Fine, I may have had a stupid big fat crush on you. Happy?"

"I am pleased." He confesses and moves another strand of hair away from Draco's face. "You look better with tall hair."

"No, I look like a hippie, I like it better short." Draco responded, making Loki laugh. "On the contrary, I think it makes you look more delicate, more beautiful." Draco looks at his right trying to avoid Loki's face. He feels his face heating up, no doubt a blush appearing. He shakes his head and then smiles in pride.

"There's a theory that us humans made up to explain why we kiss. Something to do with catching the other's hormone by sniffing, then the act somehow turned into a kiss. Or as most would like to say, one thing turned into another." Draco said. "Although I still don't know what is the appeal to it, we just press flesh on the other." He continued to project his thoughts, Loki had to stifle his laugh, finding this too enjoying. When they became silent, Draco couldn't help but add more to their conversation, giving up more insight as to how his mind works to Loki.

"I think Odin hates me."

"Is that so? What have you done to make you think that?"

"Nothing, just told him off about the whole Nine Realms protector. I mean really? From most what I've read, and his actions that I have heard from Thor, the man isn't really trying to protect anything. You don't protect your son by letting him fall to madness. You don't leave Midgard to fight against a whole army of chitauri, you certainly don't ignore them for eras. Is he just sitting on his throne?" he finds a hand on his mouth, Loki discreetly shushing him as two guards pass them by.

Once they were out of their sight, he turns at Draco and rolls his eyes.

"The walls have ears Draco, and that was certainly not nothing, I do agree with you however." He simply said, tightening his hold on Draco's arms. Draco didn't need to be told twice, so stares at all the criminals being brought in. They were of all kind really, they must have been brought from different realms, he only read on Asgard, Vallhala, Helheim and Jutonheim. With Midgard, there was four more realms to research about.

Should he? It wasn't like he was going to visit any, he'll just stay on Earth and the only traveling he'll do as the one from England to any other country with a first class seat. He hopes that he does get home though, getting dragged by the neck – by Thor of all people – wasn't a pleasant experience. Never again shall he give the man an opportunity like that, and he'll probably launch Loki at him if he did try. He looks back at the man, sensing like he was being watched, Loki looks back and smiles, he was about to say something but …

The moment was ruined when they heard some banging, they both swipe their heads to the side to find the marauders that have been transported recently banging on the force field. They moves to see what was going on, when they did Loki pushes Draco behind him, Draco stands on the tip of his toes to see over Loki's shoulder, his hands holding onto it. His eyes became wide as he witnessed a horned marauder turn into some kind of lava.

Guards came behind them as one of them pulls the prince and his guest away. Draco was stock still as he watched the horned man push another's face on to the field, effectively burning it, right before smacking onto the field, successfully burning it.

Loki decides to grab hold of Draco's hands and pulls him away.

"Wait, we should help them!" he yells at him, trying to look back at what was happening, Loki was having none of that. They stop in front of the same empty cell, Draco was about to ask what was he planning before the prince pushes him inside the cell, a field appearing not a second later.

Draco gets up then turns to find the field on, he glares at Loki and kicks the field.

"Are you serious?! I can help."

"This is something beyond you Draco, I will not let anything happen to you." He said before summoning his battle armour and knife, and starts to fight the oncoming marauders. Draco growls and starts pounding on the force field , not letting this bring him down.

"Stay inside the cell Draco!" Loki yells at him. "Fat chance you bloody git." Draco retorts, right before the same horned marauder walking leisurely down the hall, where Loki was still fighting. Draco decided that enough was enough, and thus summoned his magic and let it take hold of a fallen staff.

He swipes his hands right before the marauder could get close to Loki, and the staff soars right at the thing, impaling it on the shoulders.

The thing stopped, his steps sounded as if rocks were the ones doing the walking and not a man. The thing turns around and stares at Draco, who backs away inside the cell, glad this time that he was in. The thing stepped up ready to break the field so it can take a swig at him, and Draco closes his eyes.

"No!" Draco hears, he looks up and finds Loki was in front of the thing, blocking his way to the cell. They kept staring at each other before the thing takes a step back this time, and not towards Draco.

Draco understood, this was a trade.

"Take the stairs to the left." Loki bites out, Draco yells at him "What are you doing?! After this they will definitely kick you out!"

"Then I am following you, now stay put." He orders him making Draco snarl. Loki swipes his knife as a swing comes by from a new attacker, letting his sight go of Draco's form inside the cell.

The teen needed to get out, and starts thinking on what to do. This cell difenitly stops magic from moving about … but his own! It must be stopping all kinds of magic but Midgardian ones, Asgardians think lowly of them and don't seem to think that they will use their own to escape.

So he does the best thing he could. He searches for the most familiar thing around here, one that he can just get close to.

As Fandral and Volstage stumbled by, they heard a loud crack of thunder emits from the cell, it is now empty. Loki looks back then roars in rage as he stabs another prisoner. Thor came at the same time.

**0o0o0**

Draco appears next to the queen and Jane, both going inside the castle.

"There's a prison break, some horned marauder let all the criminals out." He explained, they then heard some marching behind them. They all looked back and found the all father giving orders.

"Odin." Frigga calls, her husband saw her then ordered them all to go.

"It's a skirmish, nothing to fear."

"Draco was right by the dungeons, it is more than a skirmish." She told him, Odin could not fault her and nods. "Take them to the chambers, I'll be back when its safe." He told her.

"Be careful." She calls out, and the king stops, he reaches out affectionately. "Despite all I survived, my queen still worries for me." He says. She turns around and grabs a sword from a passing soldier. Walking briskly away. Jane and Draco following her behind.

"Listen to me you two, you must do everything I say, no questions asked." Draco nods as Jane replies with a "Yes ma'am."

As they stride to the top floors, Draco's keen ears picked up bullets being shot, he looks at the windows and was stunned with the fact that there were probably about twenty ships in the offensive. "This isn't a normal attack, they're after something."

He then looks back at Jane, who looks at the side, he then remembers.

"It's that red gravitational field you're making."

"Not now Dr Draco." Draco grits his teeth but follows them still as they finally reach up, the battle outside momentarily forgotten. It was then remembered as another force field, reminiscent of his portego, appears in golden colours up scaling the castle to surround it. Draco watches with amazement, never losing his footing, right before an explosion in the castle interrupted, destroying the shield in the process.

The floors beneath them quakes in protest, as something hits the castle and was destroying the pillars underneath them. Jane almost lost balance but Draco grabs her. He pulls up her dress and puts the lump in her hands. "Don't trip."

**0o0o0**

Loki stabs another person, he breathes deeply and looks around. Fandral and Volstagg are at one side, Thor just pounded another marauder. When there wasn't anyone left they all stared at each other.

"I find this slightly inconvenient." Fandral comments.

"Brother, why are you here?"

"None of your business, I saw the man responsible leaving towards the stairs to the left. We need to him before-" he stops when an earthquake erupts, they all look up.

"You are right brother, let us move!" Loki didn't even stop to listen to his brother, he knew his oaf of a brother wouldn't as well for he has his precious Jane to protect. With that in mind they both moved, Fandaral and Volstagg following behind.

**0o0o0**

His cane in hands, he was now handling it like a staff and Jane was now sitting, looking afraid. The doors opens up, Draco looks at the man that just entered. Jane gets up and stands behind Draco in fear. Frigga stands between them and the creature.

"Stand aside or you shall not survive what you are to be subjected to."

"I have survived much worse woman." The thing said, voice was robotic yet real and eyes bright blue and unkind. "Who are you?" Frigga questions as she walks closer, omitting confidence.

"I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine." Draco's hands tightens around his cane and he crouches a bit ready for battle. The man starts moving towards them and Jane runs to the pillar as Draco stands still. In spite of that, Frigga starts fighting the man, stopping him from getting closer, the fight that follows was filled with twirls and jabs of the swords that Draco couldn't follow. At the end Frigga finally pushes the man to his back.

Draco was about to congratulate her if it weren't for a distinct horned helmet going to her direction. Instead, he throws a _reducto _at it. The thing dodges it and turns around.

"Fuck, it's you." He whispers, before the thing runs and smacks him right to the pillar. Jane yells as she steps back, the pillar cracking. Draco gasps out of pain, feeling something breaking. His cane on the floor.

Frigga turns around and was about to help before her attention goes back to Malekith as he tries to take another swipe at her head. Draco kick's the marauder's torso, but like he thought, it could be made out of rocks. So he summons his gun and points it at the things shoulder.

"Let go of me or else." Rather than listening to him, the thing's hold on his neck becomes tighter, chocking him. He pulls the trigger, making the thing back away, Draco drops on the floor gasping and catching air, he couldn't get up, not with the fact that he can feel bones in his ribs being broken.

The thing though became steadier on its foot, then went on and grabbed Frigga while she was in the middle of her fight, effectively cutting it off.

"No." He wheezes as he pulls himself on the floor to the gun. Before he could grab it, a foot kicked it away and Draco looks up to the blue eyed monster. Malekith then looks at Jane. "You have took what is mind child. Give it back." Jane steps back, Draco grinds his teeth, he raised his hands and shoots an _incendio _to him but he steps to the side. Malekith, instead of continuing, looks at the floor where Draco was still wheezing and raises his foot.

"Draco!" Jane yells, but the foot was on his chest, and Draco yells as pain flares up where there was definitely broken bones. "It is the least you deserve witch boy." He said before going at Jane, her hands on her mouth as she retreats even more. Just when he was about to touch her, she disappears in a flash of green light, the very same one Loki uses when he projects himself.

Malekith turns.

"WITCH." He stomps back at a now grinning Frigga. Draco gets up slowly and tried to stop the man, but he was kicked once again to the floor, this time much closer to the captured queen.

"Where is the Aether?" he demands. "I'll never tell you."

"I believe you." Draco's eyes became wide as the sword was thrust onto her chest. He heard two people yelling, a crack of lightning hits Malekith's face as Frigga falls, another green bolt of energy hitting his arm at the same time she hits the floor. Draco couldn't help but shoot a loud _Sectumsempra, _it successfully hits Malekith's leg but did not other damage then giving him a deep bloody gash.

The marauder grabs Malekith and runs away, Thor behind them throwing his hammer. Loki right by his mother's side, looking between her and him. Draco bites his lips as he pulls himself to her, letting his hands settle on top of the wound and _willed._

He willed for his magic to at least help, even though she was fighting him because _I am not built for this. _But he _begged, and begged. _Some tendrils started working, clotting the blood.

"She's breathing, keep doing it Draco." He hears Loki say, but behind Draco's haze, pain and loss of magic, meaning energy, he drops unconscious, hoping for the healers to come as fast as they could to help the queen.

Loki was still holding his mother when he felt the life passing slowly, he looks up to find Odin running inside.

"Call the healers! We have little time left." He said hysterically, he didn't know healing magic, he only trained for battle, not for healing. Odin calls for the healers and Thor comes back hammerless. Jane ran inside and froze at what she sees.

Odin steps in, grabbing his wife as he feels her heart beats becoming slower, he held her before the healers came in with Eir at the lead and they started working on her right there on the floor as they pushed Loki away. Him feeling distrust to what was happening grabbed hold of the unconscious Draco and dragged him back to check on him himself.

They stayed there waiting but the situation seemed hopeless. Eir stood up shaking her head.

"She has a few minutes left my lord." She told Odin, the man steps in and grabs onto his wife's hands, whispering a small "Frigga."

She opened her eyes slowly, smiling at the now teary eyes that were looking at her.

"Odin, tell my children I love them, both of them so dearly. And never forget that I loved you, for- ever …"

By then it was too late, the beats stopped. The blood coated the floor, and Odin tried to wipe away the blood coming from her mouth, he gives up and hugs her. Loki's hands held Draco tighter, pain and emptiness started to flow inside him, starting from his heart and spreading to the rest of his body.

Thor takes a tentative step, another, still staring down at the scene, eyes now glazed as tears came to him but never dropping.

The queen is dead.

**0o0o0**

Draco stood next to Loki, said sorcerer stood next to his brother with the rest of Asgard as they watched the boat float away on the water. The All-mother looking as ever beautiful and graceful as she used to alive. One of Draco's hands were on his cane, as it helped him stand up. Loki searched for his other hand and grabs it, the man still staring at the boat.

It was the first boat of many, for many died that day trying to protect the palace, one after another, every boat had a person with their helmet sword on their chest. Some of them weren't recognisable, their face turned into a dead black corpse like face.

When the queen's boat was far they all look up to Odin, the king nods, indicating that it was time.

The guard takes out his burning arrow and aims, he lets his first shot go, and didn't mess.

Millions of other arrows flew above them as everyone was aimed to a boat. The starry yet dark and gloomy night helped in showing where they landed. Right when Frigga's boat reaches the edge of the waterfall, Odin drops his staff. The boat didn't fall, it glides for a bit before the fire turns into a blue and white flares, the boat drops. Draco breathes slowly, feeling the soul that was there turning into those tiny flares.

It flies, soundly going above to join the skies as her body was being delivered to Asgardian's version of heaven. Glowing white and blue orbs were let go, they start to drift towards the sky. They could see all of Asgard joining, every household and every street that was accupied letting these orbs fly. All wishing for a safe travel to their beloved queen and soldiers with it.

Draco felt numb being there, seeing his failure right in front of his face.

They all started to move away, everyone was silent and depressed, the whole of Asgard was disheartened. It was a long lived society, with few deaths happening along peaceful times, so it came as a blow when they lost so many in such a short time, with no one seeing it coming.

He could already hear mothers crying, children were frightfully silent and mute. It comes as a slap to the face that these families who expected to live for such a long time, well never their sons, daughters or parents.

It reminds Draco of the ministry, of how many he has killed that day, never mind it was indirectly. It was still a kill. It also reminds him of his own parent's passing, of seeing their bodies lifeless.

This must have been what Loki and Thor were feeling now, so he tightens his hold on Loki's, telling him he was with him.

More people started leaving, and less people stayed, until it was obvious that only Loki and him were left. It wasn't surprising, from what Thor said, Draco detected that the truly only person that he could trust and love was now gone.

Draco felt even more horrible for not saving her. He didn't even notice the streak of tear dropping from his eye thinking of how much he failed. It was Uncle Coul all over again, this time it went right through with no possibility of her being alive.

When it becomes too late they moved to the castle slowly, Loki silent the whole way as Draco follows him dejectedly. When they finally reached his room, Draco waves and starts to walk to the guest chambers where Jane must be in right now.

He stops when he feels a spike of magic behind him. He turns and finds Loki in the middle of a destroyed room, everything was pushed away and shattered from the magic Loki subjected it to. Draco decides to come back to him and grabs his shoulder, pulling him to his bed. Loki didn't fight him, and let him do as he pleases.

Finally he setteled the man on his bed and was about to leave.

"It wasn't your fault." He heard the man say, Draco stops and looks at him. He fonud Loki's gaze on him.

"It is."

"You couldn't save her."

"I could have done more." Draco disused him, gulping. He was tugged onto the bed and was caught in a surprising hug, Loki's head was on his own shoulder, and he could feel it getting wet as the man cries.

"I saw you Draco, I saw your magic. It _wasn't even built _to heal, it was an impossibility, yet you tried. You tried so hard."

"It still wasn't enough." Draco sobs, he lets his hands go around Loki and he starts to cry himself. "I'm such a failure, everytime someone needs me, everysingle time I could have saved someone. They die. My mom died, my father died, and now _your_ mom died. How can you be okay with being near me, I would have tried to kill you if our possessions were switched."

"Because you tried Draco. You are like you said, a redeemed man. You also gave my mother a chance to give her last words, something she would want us to remember her by for as long we live, and she uses it to tell us how much she loved us. Do you know how much this means to me?" he pushes Draco to see the now young man's face, not late teen, streaked with tears.

"Those words means the world to me. So stop crying, please stop crying." He begs, and Draco swipes the tears with his eyes, looking every bit humiliated and embarrassed. He hugs Loki back and whispers an apology.

"It's not your fault."

"I have no right to cry while you're here trying to comfort me."

"At least you are here, Thor could be surrounded with so many, and I wouldn't be welcomed to join him. You're here. I'm not alone, because you're here." They stayed like that for a long time, and when Loki decides to move, he finds that was still awake and only still, the water trail dried up and more obvious on his face now. He sighs as he transports himself to Draco's temporary chamber and puts him on bed, tucking him in.

"I don't need to be treated liked a bloody child." He mumbles, Loki only smiles and leans in to give another kiss, he was however stopped by a hand. He looks at it then at the man attached to said hands, Draco raised a brow.

"I didn't take you for the romantic type."

"You either go big or go home huh? You got a kiss yesterday bud." He said, Loki only gives a wide killing grin that anyone could have fallen for, only Draco didn't, he can give one the same when he needs to.

"Not working bud."

"Is that what you're going to call me now? What does buddy even mean?" Loki questions, sitting next to him. "You Midgardians enjoy too much word plays."

"What did you do, to force this pain away?" He finally asked, remembering Draco's own parents died not long ago. Draco dragged his legs closer to his chest, his arms hugged them for security.

"It never goes away Loki."

"…"

"But it should never go, that's the point of it. It reminds you of who you lost, not because to show your apparent vulnerability, but to treasure them. With the pain comes the memories, it tells you of you that heart that beats hurts." He looks up to find Loki looking away.

"Yes Loki, you heave a beating heart, a warm one at that, even if you were a so called monster. The fact that you missed her tells as much. You loved her like a child would a mother, and you mess her like one."

"Even monsters care for their family."

"No, monsters are the ones who don't care about family!" Draco yells, remembering his uncle, how he just ordered his family's death. He was a monster, one who turned mad and had nothing left, he was the one thing that he hopes that he never turns to. Then there was Harry, the person who opened up doors to him, and let him in even though everyone else said not to and thought it better if he was cursed. His own family neglected him didn't they, verbally and emotionally abused him.

Oh he never talked about it, and he always did suck at mind defences, all his feeling just kept spewing out of his mind and leaving it without his consent.

No, monsters don't care.

"Don't ever say that again Loki, you are not a monster, and if you ever did turn into one," he gave Loki a look that told him in full detail what he would do. "I will make sure to end you."

"Is that a wish?" Loki challenged.

"It's a promise."

"Then I am glad that we are dating," they both look at the window, you can still see some of the blue glowing orbs trying to reach the sky. The gloom and depression returns to him, so he hid his head between his legs and arms.

"I will never redeem you know, I'm not worth that. Even if I keep repenting in many different ways."

"What did you do that makes you think you deserve punishment?"

"I didn't save anyone." Draco replies hollowly, and empty smile graced his lips, reminiscent of poison to the soul. "When it matters, I am not powerful. I'm the reason my parents are dead, I killed so many auroras."

"I do not know what has happened, but I am sure that it wasn't you."

"Think all you want bud, I'm the reason that led to their deaths." He looks outside at the window, and was actually surprised that the stars in the skies are the same ones he could see in Scotland.

"Is it normal, seeing constellation from other realms?"

"It is every few centuries." Loki answers, Draco grins widely. "Great, because I know Astronomy." He starts on and names every star and constellation it belongs to, moving his hands animatedly to explain the story that its name derived from.

Loki gives a longing gaze at him, Draco never realizing it.

He might have been infatuated with him, now he was truly in love. Even if Draco wasn't ready now, he could wait, he will wait, and maybe even wait until the day Draco dies, because Draco stayed with him when no one else did, so he would do the same.

He turns to the window and plans his revenge, those men killed his mother, he would make them regret it.

Sirius was a very faithful dog, so faithful that he followed his owner Orion to the skies.

* * *

**AN:-**

Who hates me now? Was Draco too emotional? Was it too put of character? I thought that it was. Was the action balanced? Or Perfect?

Why am I insecure now?

I'd like to say is that I am now in college, literally, and I don't think I will be able to post chapters as much as I would have liked. This brings both good and bad news, bad because maybe I'll post one chapter every two or three weeks – maybe I'll post in a week who knows – and good because I am afraid that I am waiting for the new movie releases.

You know, civil war and ragnarok mostly, I already have a plot up until Age of Ultron but I'd really like a bigger role for some characters. So it's kind of good. Oh god people keep staring at me for typing fast, I must ignore.

They keep staring, creeps. Also, DEADPOOL MOVIE?! I have been waiting for so long, and Dr Strange! Great another group just passed and i heard laptop, this is getting annoying, i'm in a library people, didn't they ever hear something called research? Not that i'm typing one XD


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

As per usual, Draco couldn't sleep, there was a reason however. Loki left for a while leaving Draco to stare outside, he half expected Tony's window view that he was so used to after an insomnia filled night, instead he was met with a city literally made of gold.

He didn't fancy it, nor does he see himself that he will ever do.

Loki did come back a while later, right before the sun was able to rise, Draco turns to find the man standing as if nothing happened. Draco was suddenly filled with respect for this man, how anyone can stand like that when he lost his _mother, _the only person to care for him so deeply and for him to care back.

It was obvious that he was in pain, but like the rumoured prince that he is, he shows nothing.

"I have business to attend to, my mom used to be the head of the healers, I must go and fulfil her role and manage to make sure they will never need me."

"Hey, we're in the same profession then." Draco says grinning, Loki smiles a bit before returning to his cold mask, he moves closer to the teen – young man? – and grabs his hands, forcing him to outstretch it.

"I realized that after today I will be too busy to confront you on the matter of our outing."

"Loki, dear lord, you just lost your mother, I would have waited for you for years." This shocked Loki, not believing what he was hearing. "It's not like I'll be able to find anyone either, I'm really picky." He grins at the man.

"Not to mention that not many will be willing to date me either." He said, making Loki frown.

"On the contrary, I think they are too scared thinking you will reject them. I on the other hand am brave enough to ask." He said before prying Draco's finger's open, and surprising Draco with a ring on his palm.

"Oh, my first courting gift." Draco smiles grimly, remembering the fact that it was on his shoulders not long ago to think of the perfect courting gift for whoever he was arranged to marry, most likely Astoria. He thought that it would be him to give the gift and start the courting, instead it was the other way around. He doesn't know if he should feel flattered for anyone wanting him or offended for being in the position of a girl.

It was a beautiful ring, gold band and emerald stone, simple yet elegant. Somehow, the band looked like it has vines encrusted on it, which made him wonder how Loki knew of his family crest, or was it mere coincidence.

"It's a lovely ring."

"It's enchanted, if you ever are unsafe, wear it." Loki explained, Draco nods in understanding. "Did you enchant it?"

"Naturally." Loki looked too proud with that answer, it made Draco chuckle a bit, so he wedges the ring on his cane, muttering the sticking charm on it. He then looks up and shoves Loki playfully.

"You have a job to do, and I have a colleague to attend after."

"As you wish." Loki said as he dramatically sighed and left the room, his eyes might have been dulled but there was a small glint there, the man is strong, he can survive this.

With that, he goes on to visit Jane and see how she was faring.

She wasn't, she kept blaming herself for what happened. The queen wouldn't have died if she wasn't protecting her, so it was the main factor of her death in Jane's mind.

Draco tried to say no, it wasn't really her fault and they couldn't see what was going to happen. Jane had none of that. She insisted that it was her fault. At the end the teen let her think what she wanted.

He ended up thinking about his life on earth, and how much it will be affected with Loki added to the mess. He needs to stay away from Asgard, and he was the only one willing to house him, not that he wanted anyone else to do so. Shield on the other hand still has its council, and he wasn't as connected to it as he was before the dimensional merge, Fury wouldn't listen to him like he used to.

He then thought of the potion's business. It new and already it was picking up, it was because he was too efficient and he knows that after a while, he will be swamped with job. He then thought of what will Shield do with finding out that he has miracle cures, they would try to either detain him and only sell it to them, or force him into a partnership with them getting more wins than him.

He wants Bruce's thoughts on this, or maybe even Tony's, then he shook his head, never mind Tony, Pepper was so much better at this.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he saw Jane standing up abruptly, she started walking to the windows. He shivers violently, the cold disgusting feeling of the aether coming back. He gasps when a guard come in calling for Jane Foster.

Jane herself gasps, finally out of the aether's malicious grip. She turns to find them coming down the stairs.

"You need to come with us." The man who seemed to be the leader declares, Jane stares at him instead, wondering what she should do. Draco looks up irritated at said guards.

"What is it this time? Lock her up in some room until the world ends?" he bites out, forcing Jean to do a throat slitting motion to shut him up. The guards turn at him, looking annoyed.

"Stay silent brat, the king requested for her escort and none shall interfere." He said, Draco couldn't help but think of him as an arse.

"Will you are not moving a friend of mine out of my sight." He said adamantly, he was already dragged into Asgard because of her, why not go all the way through. Jane looks surprised, she didn't know Dr Black for that long for him to get this protective of her, but she couldn't help but smile, it seems that he was one hell of a gentleman. The guard growls but the one behind him puts a hand on his shoulders. The leader looks at his lackey and they somehow commute with their eyes, before the leader smirks.

Draco couldn't help but shiver.

**0o0o0**

"Me and my fat mouth." He mumbles as they locked the room. Draco's magic was a bit depleted after trying to heal someone, breaking the laws of magic did have a price, so he couldn't do more than simple charms. His ribs were broken, and he might have a small crack in his leg, thus his dependence on his cane.

He was not going to drink a skele-growth potion in a hostile environment. He will be in too much pain to move, and anything can happen now with the palace defences gone.

He was also manhandled, unlike Jane who was escorted as if she was an imprisoned princess of another kingdom he was lifted up and thrown over one of their shoulders. The armour was hard and merciless against his ribs and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

He hisses when Jane tried to change the bandages. She sighs feeling guiltier with what was happening.

"This is all my fault."

"I am pretty sure you didn't snap my chest Dr Foster."

"Jane … call me Jane, you deserve more than that after sticking up with me." She said, Draco gave a smile before hissing again and swatted her hands. He looks through his pockets and finds a pain numbing potion.

He drinks it up and felt the edge of pain go away, he didn't want to take it for it has the same effects of muggle medical drugs, only less severe. It still drives him mad, having a part of his conscious slipping by when he finds comfort when he is in complete control of it.

"Then I'm Draco, no Dr Black or Malfoy." Then something clicked in her mind. "Malfoy Medical Manufacture?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. You guys didn't even start two weeks and you're already getting famous."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked concerned.

"Your medicine Draco, its real."

"Of course it's real, I made sure that everything is top notch. No faulty in production, fresh ingredients, it will be an insult if I didn't."

"No Draco, you have to understand. When people read the medicine or drug's discerption, no one would believe it, it's too good to be true."

"Well, my godfather would be pleased hearing that." He murmured as he finally sat straight, no more wincing but with too much restriction.

"How did you make them?" she asks. He only released the pepper up potion as a common sickness medicine, and the pain numbing one as will for hospital use, although it has strict rules so no one would get addicted to it. He only shrugs, not willing to explain.

"Family secrets."

"You're turning out to be one fascinating guy you know. Already famous as an astrophysicts, and not many knows you. With this you'll be on everyone's watch list."

"I'm already famous in Europe as it is Jane, I don't want to be more famous … I like anonymity." He whispered the last bit, making Jane wonder why.

They didn't have anything to do, so Draco started fiddling with his phone, not the stark one, that one was for emergencies. It was the apple one, he didn't know which brand it was for he only picked up the latest one and didn't even ask about its features, people and their features, couldn't they just give the whole package at once? He still didn't buy that laptop though, maybe when they go back on earth after all of this blows over? With Loki, he might be interested in one of them, wouldn't he?

He looked at the radio, missing it for it reminded him of the wizarding radio. He was surprised however, for he found a working station … while he was in Asgard …

"Jane, can radio waves reach us here in Asgard?"

"No, unless the waves are hitchhiking the path with the Bifrost."

"Right, alright, so it's weird to a station here on Asgard, from earth too." If it was even from earth, this could be a new alien race from another planet that has similar technology to humans.

"Yes it- you got what?" Draco played the station and was surprised by the somewhat low voice of the man that was speaking. The sign was that of an eye with a crescent on its iris and a purple sky with a telephone pole, house with its retainer and water storage. He gulps.

_"-The sun is hot, the moon is beautiful-" _

"What the hell?"

_"-overhead, while everyone pretends to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale."_ Draco closed the podcast, something was way too creepy with that, he didn't know if it was the music, or the somewhat uncomfortable magic inside him trying to stay away from his phone somehow. He however knew that something was bad with that podcast, was it a podcast? It felt like a real radio station.

"I am never playing that again." He whispers shivering. Jane didn't understand why Draco was overreacting. She couldn't understand what was scary about that station.

Draco decides to leave his phone and practice walking with his cane now that he's going to be stuck with it for a while. The door opened up showing a guard with a tray. It was the same one who threw him over his shoulders.

"I'm not hungry." Jane said, before the guard could speak, a punch silenced him, along with gut wrenching kick, and a swipe, and-

Draco winced.

"Good, let's go." Jane got up instantly and started following her, Draco behind. He stopped and stared down at the guard. He pokes harshly on the guards cheeks and gave a satisfied grin when a red circle appears before running behind the girls.

A few hallways away he could see Loki and Thor standing, Loki was irritated but smiles when he sees him.

"You?" Jane asked, Loki nods. "I'm Loki, you may have heard of-" he was slapped at that moment. Draco blinked. Was he … angry for that?

"That was for new York."

"He wasn't responsible for New York." Draco bites out before limping towards Loki and looked at his red cheeks and patting it. Loki grins like a Cheshire cat leaning towards his touch as he looks at both Thor, Jane and Sif as if he received a grand prize. Sif seemed to realize what kind of relationship they share from that simple gesture that Draco was giving.

"There they are!" They turn around, a legion of guards were coming their way, Draco groans. "Go, I will hold them back." Sif tells them, Thor nods and grabs Jane as he moves, Loki grabs Draco's own but didn't move for he found a sword near his neck.

"Betray him, and I will chase for you." Sif warned, Loki only grins.

"It's nice to see you again Sif." He said and moves, this time dragging Draco, said wizard started to understand what kind of reputation Loki holds here, even though it was known that he wasn't in control of himself, they still didn't trust him.

This place didn't deserve a man like him.

When they finally reached what seemed to be one of the enemy ships, they found one of Thor's friends there.

"I will give you as much time as I can." He said, Thor gives him a firm handshake.

"Thank you my friend." Thor said before moving, Volstagg nods at Jane and lets her move. Draco was right behind Loki so he instantly bumped onto his back when Volstagg stopped him. This was getting irritating, his height, speed and the way people are treating Loki.

"If you think of betraying him." He was stopped however with a sharp thwack at his hands, making the man pulls his hands away with a hiss. He glares down at Draco whom brandished his cane back on the floor.

"If we were on Midgard, you would be executed on spot for even touching the prince like that. And to think you Asgardians are _better _than the rest. Absolute bull." He grumbles and pulls the taller man, who was grinning widely at him.

"That little winch is your perfect match Trickster."

"Insult him again and you will be beheaded." Loki whispers, but the threat was already carried out, sending shiver in both Draco and Volstagg. Draco decides to ignore it, he was called worse than that before, so he wasn't really insulted.

Climbing in the ship, Draco noticed how Jane looked close to fainting, so he went right next to her to check on her. All he could do was give a pepper up potion to her. He looks at the back finding the two brothers fighting each other, over who's going to drive the ship, leaving an exasperated Draco to watch.

"You said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki yells.

"I said how hard can it be?" Thor retorts, making Draco choke, if he was able to stand up without his cane he would have stolen that command board instead of the thunder lord.

"I have more experience in steering ships."

"You are ill Loki, along with everyone else. I will not let any of you take hold of this vessel while you are sick."

"Whatever you are doing, I suggest doing it faster." Loki said as he looks at the back where the door used to be. Draco looks at the same direction and also started hearing the fight that was starting outside.

"You must have missed something." Loki advised as he started touching the board, Thor pushed his hands gently. "I pressed everything."

"Then you are pressing hardly."

"I-" Thor slammed his hand somewhere. "Am-" another slam. "Pressing-" another loud smash made Draco flinch. "**Gently.**" Everything closed up.

"Great." Draco huffs, the lights started however with a projection of the outer hall surrounding them. Thor lets out a victorious laugh as he take control. The ship started to fly up, Thor steering it to the side only succeeded in him hitting the pillars outside.

"I think you messed a column."

"Shut up!" Thor finally snaps at his younger brother, making him raise his hands away from the older. The surprising acceleration forced Draco into grabbing onto anything on the board, only for his hand to softly graze a sharp spear making him jump the other way.

"Maybe I should fly, I _am_ the better pilot." Loki starts, Thor rolls his eyes. "Between the two of us, who can actually fly." Draco held onto his stomach thinking – feeling – that Thor might have done a barrel roll. At the highest speed he felt a body next to him drop.

"Oh my, is she dead?" Loki said morbidly, Thor calls for Jane.

"I'm ok." She mumbles, Draco slowly kneels down, somehow managing it even with the still moving ship. "You're only ok when I'm saying it."

So he checks on her with a simple spell, it seems that a presence was trying to force itself in her mind and more energy was cruising her nervous system, making Draco wince. That looked painful. He issued a calming spell which he can thankfully do since it falls under the mind arts. The ship starts to rise, only for it to hit a building, dropping him. His cane flew from his grasp.

Loki saw that and ran to his side helping him up.

"Great work you oaf." He yells at Thor, the elder growls. Loki grabs the cane and puts it back in Draco's hands, he then turns to Jane's side. Draco waved his arm telling him not to do anything. "She's under a mild sleeping spell, it's slowing down the aether inside her."

Loki nods and looks at the projection.

"Now they're following us." A loud whiz that could only be attributed to an energy blast passed by them, right underneath the three of them. "Now they're shooting at us."

"Yes thank you for the commentary Loki, it is not at all distracting." So Thor speeds up, Draco instantly latched onto Loki and spelled a sticking charm on his legs that still wouldn't help him if he fell, for only his feet were attached to the ground.

Draco looks up and finds the longer wings penetrating a statue, the head fell off leaving the body alone.

"Great, you just decapitated your many times grandfather." Another hit and Loki had enough, he got up with anger running through his mind. Draco mournfully unattached himself to the floor and still kept his grip on Loki, he looks back with worry at Jane since she had no support what so ever. Leaving her to move with every bump.

"You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Thor finally growls and grabs Loki.

Draco's eyes became wide as he sees the door opens up behind Loki, his grip on his robe tightens.

"Merlin." He can already see where this was going, and he was not going to enjoy. After all, underneath was a vast water scape, and _he doesn't __**SWIM**__!_

Thor pushes Loki off boat, Loki didn't lose a second before grabbing the closest object to him which was Draco, Draco lets out the loudest scream he has ever made, but at least this one didn't seem as feminine as his previous screams.

"Loki, I swear to-"

"Draco, just hang on to me, do not let go." Loki told him, Draco clenches his grips and squints to keep the air from hitting his eyes, before widening it when he sees the boat that they were falling directly at. Draco raised his hands and yelling _"Aresto Momentum."_

They hit the boat, but unlike the initial loud bang that they all waited for, a small 'puff' sound was there instead, indicating that the cushioning charm worked, so Draco breaths loudly in relief.

"You were not supposed to use your magic! It is already depleted enough." Loki said with steel in his voice, making him sound admonishing, Draco huffs. "I just saved my and your lousy arse, be grateful to that."

"What if you were too depleted? You would have dropped inside a magical sleep."

"I didn't." Draco replies, Loki was about to say a sarcastic retort before they both felt the boat rock a bit. They stopped and found Thor carrying Jane as she was still asleep. They then found Fandral grinning at them.

"Loki in a lovers' quarrel, I thought I'd never see the day." Loki growls pushing Draco to the side, Draco flinched once more, both from the pain in his ribs and the hurt that Loki's anger for being mistaken as such, did they not decide to start this relationship? He might not know much, and probably wouldn't be the kind of lover anyone wants, but he was willing to.

"You should have told me the plan before dragging me into this, I would have been better prepared." He said as he grabs the boat's handle, they started to speed up, luckily Draco didn't move from his spot on the ground to even have a chance of falling off to the sea. He looks up at the sky and found more energized bullets whizzing by, more guards were following them.

"Fandral." Thor asked, his friends sighs and nods as he leans to grab the rope, he grins at Draco giving him a charming smile before getting up. "For asgard isn't it?" he asked before jumping, probably swinging with the used of the rope. Draco strengthened it a bit to hold him instead of breaking.

He then got up, as events started to catch up to his mind.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to where the dark elves are." Thor said, Draco's mind buzzed with more activity and fear.

"No, I need to get out of this boat, not again."

"Draco?" Loki questioned as he started to steer the boat to the mountain. Draco was looking everywhere hysterically.

"Every single time I cross worlds, I end up at the wrong place?!" he yells, it happened so many times. He drops on Russia, he ended up in Thame's river and found himself on a bench in Dubai, crossing the world that could lead him to pretty much _anywhere, _he might end up in Helheim with his luck.

Loki seems to understand, as if he could have read his mind. It was too late by that point, they entered a hole between the rocks, sparks surrounded the boat, Draco gulps and turns back looking shaken up.

"Don't leave me." He whispers, Loki's eyes were wide, he let go of the steering and tried to reach to Draco, but it was too late.

White flashed on their sights, and the boat drops onto a dark cloud looming wasteland, the air tinted green of waste. Loki's outstretched hands was gripped, yet there was no mass to hold on to his empty palms. Where Draco used to stand was now empty, true to what he said before.

He failed.

"Tada." Loki said with the feeling of hollowed void inside of him.

**0o0o0**

He had the mind to use a cushioning charm once again right before he touched ground, he was grateful for it saved his back and ribs. Looking at his surroundings, he found himself staring at an owl. He blinks.

This owl wasn't trained by wizard standards, it seemed entirely too plain to his magical sight, but he still couldn't help but looking at it. Sitting up, he hisses with hurt as a sting like feeling pieced his chest. He couldn't help but lay down again but in a fatal positions, whimpering from the agony.

He didn't pack many potions, so no more pain numbing potions.

He felt his cheeks being pecked, making him look up back at the owl. Its coat was such a dark brown that it seemed black, it's eyes was what caught his, the colour was a hybrid between ice blue and silver that reminded him so much of his own family. He couldn't help but let his hands touch his feathers, because the owl was a guy, he didn't know how he knew, but he knows.

"I'm in pain bud, know what to do." He remembered the owl's type, it was an\ Western Screech Owl. Tinier than the usual, it must be a hatchling. The owl tilts its head and gives his distinctive call, Draco sighs not understanding, not that he thought he would, yet he hoped.

The owl flew to his hip, he waves at him trying to scare him away, the owl however latches onto something, there was a clink that brought Draco's attention.

He looks down and saw it, the broom that Potter gave him.

"That is brilliant …" he looks at the owl trying to find a name for him, he shook his head and decided to give him a name later. He latches onto the tiny broom and enlarges it. He rode on it and started to rise, grunting a bit to stifle the discomfort that he felt.

Using his senses, he lets what little bit of magic inside him touch his new environment, only to be find out that he was somewhat familiar with the place.

"Scotland?" near Hogwarts too, he breathes in, then lets out visible air. Looking at it now, it does seem familiar, only that there was more rubble to the place.

His heart ached. He was right on Hogwarts and it was completely demolished, no signs of life at all but this tiny little owl. Maybe there were some animals in the forest that seemed to swallow up the acres of land. He looks down to find ice, a frozen lake.

There was no time to think about this, he needed to fly back to London and find a way to get back to Loki, or if he can even get back to him. So the best thing was to find Darcy. With that, the tiny owl settled on his shoulder, and he sped off.

**0o0o0**

"You're kidding me?" Draco said incredulously, he was close to her with her intern Ian. They were in a mental ward, which is where Erik was found. He was in Jane's flat, seeing as Darcy bunked with her, waiting for the three to come back. Luckily no one spotted him with his broom as he came by and already it was in his pockets.

He was protecting the phone he was using from the owl that he acquired in Hogwarts, as it seems to think that the little device was thing to play with. It left him with changing the ear he was using for it.

"He was naked on TV."

"I heard that the first time Darcy, just get out of there, I've got a lot to tell you."

"You better, the big guy just grabbed you and Jane and you guys disappeared, I thought you were gone for good. So bringing Erik won't gain us anything." He could hear the pout on the other side, he sighs before looking at the owl.

He couldn't believe this.

Birds vanished right in front of them, only for it to reappear underneath them as they aim up to the sky. It was an example of more distortion to the gravitational field, a surely sign of what could possibly be the nine realms merging.

"Give me Dr Erik." He demanded, he heard some shuffling before someone finally spoke up.

"Hello?"

"Dr Selvig, it's me Draco."

"Draco! Nice hearing from you again." He said excietedly, making Draco pause.

"Again?"

"Yes, we met up on the Heli-carrier, how is your uncle?" Draco blanched. Erik remembers, he remembers life before the merge, the memory set that he has was of what really happened and not the fake memories everyone seemed to carry.

How is that possible?

"He's fine, he's doing a job with a team now. Never mind him, do you need me to do anything?"

"Oh yes, ready the equipment and start reading the energy fields alteration in London so far."

"Already on it, anything else?"

"_Already on it?"_ he heard on the other side, chuckling at the mess that Erik found himself in. "Yes, I've expanded it to England, and now I'm starting on the UK as a whole. I've calculated the average of appearance with time. I am also comparing the force with distance, the larger forces seem to circulate around London, so it'll take time to find out where exactly."

"Marvellous, I'll come by and complete the rest." Erik hung up, Draco sighs as he locks his phone. He looks back at the owl.

"Alright, I'll leave Jane's house now, I have something to attend to. I'll come by at sunset." He said closing the phone then turns to the owl.

"Now the reason that I found you as I fell." He hums, the owl only tilted his head making his unique voice. He couldn't help but smile.

It was rather cute, but he didn't have time for owls, so he sighs and goes outside. After walking a few roads he reached a park, finding no one was watching he releases the owl and lets it roam around. He enjoys the view of it flying away as he sat on the bench.

He wished he could send letters that way, he would usually send one to Gregory and Vincent. Thinking about it made him miserable, Gregory may be alive but he may be depressed without him or Vince to take off his mind, Vince on the other hand …

He was dead.

He sighs and continues to look at the trees, still miserable and wondering when will Thor's mad idea to get the aether off Jane's body.

It seems that after making sure they were okay – along with Loki – he would go back to America and bug both Tony and Pepper, maybe even try to search for Clint. Natasha doesn't remember her much, she only remembers giving him shooting tips and nothing more. Steve does remember him, however he didn't spend much time with him to warrant much, thus their very fleeting friendship.

He didn't want to remember the X-men, it was too soon, although there was no sign of the major activities concerning them happened, he still remembers them.

Peter, pretty much the only person who has no reason to befriend him, no reason to help him, was. He was there and he remembers him.

He wonders if he should tell him about the Loki thing, it was all awkward, he didn't know if Loki will stay with him, he didn't know if _he _himself liked Loki that much. What about the future? It wasn't a great topic to share with him.

He wonders if Peter finally moved on from Gwen Stacy.

After an undisclosed amount of time he looks up to find that the sun was down and the moon was above with few stars to brighten his thoughts. He stood up and walks back to Jane's house. Getting back he found Erik, Darcy and Ian working around.

"Oh Draco! Can you give me that." He points at a pile of papers that Draco recognized that he printed. He does and gives a brief glance underneath finding out that the man wasn't wearing pants. He doesn't blink an eye to it, this not being the weirdest thing that happened to him.

"Oh it's Howser, sorry we don't have anything for you to do."

"It's alright, I needed sleep anyways." He said as he took up the couch in front of the telly. He closes his eyes and already he falls asleep.

He had a low key nightmare, one that he didn't remember when he woke up.

Opening his eyes, he felt someone above him, true to word it was Ian who looked a bit nervous.

"Thor and Jane's here!" he tried to say excitedly, only there was a pained sound accompanying his voice. Draco gets up with some problems but when he does, he looks back at Thor and Jane smiling. They were both ignoring his eyes.

"Great! Did you guys finally got the aether out?" he asks, Jane nods with guilt, Thor breathes and sits next to Draco, he was still looking away from him.

"You did get it out didn't you?" he asked. "We did." Thor answers. Draco frowns and looks at back, Erik was dancing before freezing, Darcy rubbed her hands and Jane was still looking away, Ian looked a bit lost on hat to do.

He realized it at that moment. He turns around, he even lets what little of his magic roam around, but he couldn't find it.

"No …" he whispers. "NO!" he yells getting up and walking to the door, trying to vainly search for someone he couldn't feel. All he was met with was the dark starry sky above, he couldn't help but feel the despair settling in.

He doesn't know if he should cry or drop from exhaustion, at the end he decides not to. This wasn't the time for despair or depression, not the time to wail out your sadness. Thor and Jane must have done something if Darcy was affected, she wouldn't care much about Loki, so they needed to do something and need help to do it.

He gulps, knowing by now that he should be used to this, everyone he cared about were either dead, forgot about him or simply lost and away. He walks back in and looks at everyone, he noticed how Thor was worried but he shook his head.

"This isn't the time, I will ask you later of what exactly happened. So what is happening?" he asks, Jane gets up.

"Malekith is going to destroy everything."

"Then we should make sure he doesn't." he replies giving a sad smile. When everyone turned to the dinning table, Draco stops Thor before they did as well, the larger man turns at him. Draco stares, Thor was raised to be king wasn't he, so the first thing a king must do was never show emotions or indicate failure.

Draco hugs him, surprising the much older and stronger man.

"It may hurt me to lose someone I'm in love with for a while, but you lost your baby brother." He told him, after a moment, the older man finally puts a hand around him to share his own emotions, showing how affected he was. When he let go they both let go.

"Then we will make sure his sacrifice has not been brought out in vein!" Thor yells going back to the kitchen." Thor went to the makeshift war room.

In truth of the matter, Draco had the worst habit anyone could have. Every time something negative happened, he blocks all the memories with his Occlumency. It might have been great for spy or infiltration work, but it was destructive to have it as a routine.

Draco wasn't aware of it until he realized he was imprisoned in Azkaban and blocked the memories away, he hasn't unsealed those memories yet, and hopefully not for a long time. He knew however, that he needs to confront this habit, he was unwilling to do so.

He needs to open himself up at some point, or he'll explode when something bad happens once more. It was a miracle by itself that he hasn't after hearing about Loki.

He noted that he was trying to clock his feelings away, he didn't want to do that. He was ready, he was finally ready to let someone completely in his heart, he was willing to do it and truly start anew and let go of his past. For like Loki who found an infatuation in him, Draco found a companionship that he so thoroughly messed in Loki.

So instead of getting his feelings messed up, and more memories lost in the morning because of irritating habit that he does unconsciously, he remembers that Thor was more affected than him, that like he said, the man lost a brother that was with him since ever, and that he had no right to be such a sob. When this aether thing is over, only then would deal with it, only then.

_"If only you admit that you have as much right as the Oaf." _Draco walked inside not realizing the green aura like light that floated behind him.

* * *

**AN:- **I feel so horrible, this chapter isn't up to par to what I envisioned, and I couldn't delay it even more. I am so sorry to anyone who thought it was bad or as horrible as I thought, it's just … argh, no excuse could be told. The transition between things was so … bland and blank, I feel disgusted. I am really sorry if you didn't enjoy it.

On the other hand, if you want an update on college, then yes, all I see are formulas and numbers.

To anyone who realized the bold small crossover that I did for a second, then you should know that my favourite character is Cecil, the glow cloud, and you know? The farmer.

oh yeah, names for owl? I can't name animals for s***, it isn't really going to be a very important part of the story, but i'm starting to feel sad for Draco right now, we won't see that owl for a while too, so ... and any tips for this uselses feeling called writers block? usually i'd draw an art made out of blocks, but can you really write a story for blocks? aAright maybe you can.


	30. Chapter 30

**Lets us all have a moment of silence for the time that has been lost being spent on this whole fic in general. Then let us again have a moment of silence for every person who has reached this point and has also obviously lost our fellow named time, being wasted as well on this fic. We all commend them on their bravery and their sacrifice for our own good.**

**I will forever mess every one of it.**

**This is a healthy reminded that you should start to organize your time because let's face it, even if it's good, we are wasting away reading fanfiction XD. All I say is that you should spend lesser time on it, and thank you for sticking up with me till this point, and now, for the chapter.**

**Chapter 30**

"Good old dreary England, I don't know how you guys lived here all your life." Darcy complained looking at the weather outside from the backseat window. A static was heard before Draco talked through it.

"You should have seen Wiltshire at its worst, floods everywhere." He commented, and even with wards keeping the worst outside, it was just that. It was keeping the worst outside and you couldn't take a walk outside of the property. Only apparate. Now imagine your father and mother are both busy, you are now stuck inside a very large and empty house with nothing to do. A lie he admits, but he was a spoiled child.

Darcy looked at the back to find Draco Malfoy sitting on top of the roof. Erik was elderly, or close to it, not to mention partly sane. Thor was too famous to be let out to sit on top. Not to mention the fact that Ian was a bit clumsy if it wasn't concerning technology, so Draco opted to sit on top, erupting a very mild notice-me-not charm and a sticking one in case. He felt useless with no magic to spare but he wasn't, not really, but he always thought that anything but magic was useless so it's hard to think positively.

Darcy used the radio.

"How did you even hear that?"

"You were pressing on the radio up till now you idiot."

"Coming from the guy he didn't look both sides of the road before crossing."

"Hey, who's the doctor around here, me or you?"

"Please, and look as girly as you while I'm what? Fifteen?"

"I am a Seventeen year old man." Draco grouches at the radio, he heard a snicker from everyone below, making him fume a bit. He breathes in and practices Occlumency, fortunately it helped.

"How old are you? I've already made a company that's on its way to be of the top line of its work. So please refrain using my age against me when we are working, I already have the brunt of it from Tony."

"…" the other line was silent, he grins. Darcy took off her fingers from the button before casually asking. "So boy genius has an inferiority complex about his age, anything more about Dexter that we messed?"

When they reached Greenwich, Draco dropped off and walked straight to the courtyard, being the more charismatic of the bunch, he was tasked with taking everyone off the garden. Ian and Darcy were right behind him as they started their banter while hammering the devices to the ground.

"May I please have your attention, this is not a drill. May everyone please leave the courtyard and the surrounding area in an orderly manner? I repeat, may everyone please an orderly manner, preferably in two lines and walking calmly." At first he was afraid that they wouldn't listen to him because of his age, but he then made sure a lace of his magic was in his voice to help him out.

It was working and everyone started to move away aside from Jane and Ian. He grins at them before feeling his eyes buldge in their sockets – figuratively of course.

"Ian, Darcy! Move out!" He yells as he himself start to move away, cane not helping much. They both turned and found a tall imposing tower glide on the water and directly to them. They stare at each other before running and catching up on Draco helping him run. They can now see everyone else running, making Draco glad that he moved the civilians first beforehand.

When the three of them got cover, they all peeked at the tower like ship. Darcy of course, had to demine the situation with one of her comments.

"Is it just me, or does it look like the eye of Sauron remodelled?" Draco groaned while Ian conceded to her question. This worseness of this situation multiplied with the fact that people are running and accidents happening around them.

The towers opened up at the bottom, Malekith along with some of his goons started to get out and stride as if they owned the place. Draco grimaced. Darcy and Ian started to move for they needed to plant more devices for Jane's sake. Thor drops down giving everyone surrounding them a sensation of a tectonic movement.

"You stay there Jimmy Neutron."

"Are you going to leave when a possible fight is going to start close to me?" he yells at them over the sounds. Darcy shrugs before moving with Ian on toe. Draco's brows twitches with ire before taking out his guns and setting his daggers in handy for the worst to come.

He starts shooting.

He then spots Thor being thrown, which made him turn to shoot the goons closer to the thunder lord. Until he felt something close to him, causing him to jump from spot and move away from the dark elf that got too close to him. He did however aim one gun at it's head and shoot before doing so.

Moving away back to the streets he went inside a building and looked at what was happening outside. He was captivated the moment the devices worked. Which made a group of those dark elves disappear.

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"Gravitational pulls react to the weak spots creating-" Draco interrupted her.

"Did you know what you just made Jane! A portal! Portal is possible!"

"Oh god, he's a dork too." Darcy cried out.

"Shut up lard mouth."

"In your dreams fluffed peacock, oh Jane, do that the one with the swords." Jane happily obliged, only for the field to not only transport the dark elf with the sword, but also Darcy and Ian."

Draco blanched at spot.

"Jane continue, those two must have landed with the other dark elves, I'll search for them." He tells her before moving as well. Draco ran where he heard a car siren going off, followed by a scream that could not be mistaken to be any other than Ian's. He starts running as fast as he could, even with his injuries. Only to stop when he felt the air above him jerk.

His eye's wide, he stepped through a gravitational field-

Right in front of a throne made out of gold. Draco groans, was he accidentally transported as well.

"Bloody hell."

"I wouldn't agree more." He looks at the throne and couldn't help but freeze. It was Odin, Thor's biological and Loki's adoptive father. His mind couldn't help but supply the fact that he just escaped his palace not a day ago, and he gulped taking a step back.

"How did you manage to breach the castle?" Odin demands, Draco couldn't help but snort.

"The defences were already crumpled for starters. It wouldn't take a genius to sneak in here either." Odin stood up and started to walk towards him, Draco was honestly ready to shoot him before something stopped him.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but feel that Odin's aura was familiar, his stance also a bit recognizable. Draco shook his head, of course they were familiar, he met the man not a few days ago. So instead he opted to run once again, this time he followed the new disruption in the air, which helped him effectively transport back to Greenwich.

All in all, he should have looked at the eyes, after all, it's always in the eyes.

**0o0o0**

He was back, on the corridor where pillars dominated the path. He looks at the back and finds Jane with Erik.

"I got sucked into the gravitational field." He said blankly, when they reached him, Jane huffing while Erik looked around wildly.

"They're going to surround us." He said a scared out of his wits. Draco takes out his guns making Jane yelp. "You're seventeen!"

"Doesn't matter, get away while I shoot these foul inbred." He grunts as he starts shooting, Erik immediately grabs Jane and jumps off the corridor as Draco managed to catch four successfully before one of them fires. Draco gulps before jumping right behind Erik and Jane, taking a tiny moment to regain his footing and deal with the pain before running after them.

If he didn't need his cane he would shoot twice as fast while still running. Therein lies the problem, so instead he pauses for a few seconds hitting a few with the bullets and then continue on his escape with them.

He now truly appreciate Clint while the archer followed _him _around back at his universe, he now sees the error of his ways and should have been more considerate of him. He was a bastard for not thanking him enough. Clint might have complained but he still followed him around shooting at everything without question just to protect him for no reason, like he was doing now for Erik and Jane.

He turns back and shoots before Jane presses on her device, effectively forcing those bugs from catching them. Only to be at a front row seats to witness the most disturbing thing he has seen all day. Darcy and Ian appearing right in front of them as they kiss in what seems to be an intimate French lock.

"Well, at least _now _I'm sure I'm asexual." He mumbles. Jane called incredulous "Darcy?"

Said lady drops her kissing partner and looks shocked, Draco couldn't see why, he has seen this coming a mile away. "Jane!"

Erik looked confused before asking "Ian?"

"Selvig." Ian said, resigned to whatever fate that Selvig will befall him for shagging a girl the man considers as a daughter. Draco couldn't help but rolls his eyes and looks up, only to completely stop as Mjolnr passed a hair breadth away from his nose. Forcing him to hold his breath as he realized how _close _he was to a certain doom.

He was almost hit by Mjolnr and he survived, dear lord. Of course, like everything surrounding Darcy, she had to ruin it by her comments.

"Myuh-myuh!"

Draco flinches from pain, he grabs his ears as he starts to hear the howling.

"Draco?"

"It's screaming, they're all screaming!" he couldn't help but yell, he tried to control the pain by Occlumency but the pain was too overbearing, he could only lower it to a low volume in his mind. They all turn around to find the red and grey liquid reach out to the hole in the sky, leading it to the other world.

"It's starting." Jane said as she moves, Erik tried to stop her, but knew he couldn't so instead went to follow her.

Draco, already hearing the organic life screaming around, and magic herself screeching in his head, got up and followed, knowing they would get into trouble. He already knew Ian and Darcy wouldn't so he left them with each other behind.

"Jane don't you dare get closer, that thing is sucking life out of everything!" He yells trying to stop her, magic started to pound in his mindscape and going wild inside. He was now inclined to think of Jane as a Disney princess, she is promptly ignoring the obvious just to help wherever she could.

"Thor!" she calls out, Draco's eyes slightly turns to find the man standing in front of the chaos.

"We're too late." She told him as they finally stopped.

"The worlds are at its peak." Erik told him. When Draco stopped he grabs his ears again. "They're all begging for it to stop Thor, all of it, they keep screaming." He whimpers, Thor immediately understood, having lived with a sorcerer for his whole life taught him such signs.

"It's like a whale calling for help." He finally added.

"Well those things stop him?" He asked, wanting to end this quick if it meant helping Mother Nature out of this agony. "Not from here." Erik said.

"We couldn't get closer." Jane said frustrated, wanting to help more.

"I can." Thor said before snatching the device and jumping in, Draco opted to sit down, holding his head tighter and not wanting to feel more. Jane saw this and bent down holding him like she did back in the castle. She looks at the device and twists the control the moment she got a signal.

Then again. Not a moment later the crimson hurricane all but disappeared and she found Malekith impaled to the ship, she stood up and twist the control one more time. She heard Malekith's raged yell before he was completely obliterated from the nods. Everything was at piece now. Draco sighs in relief, finally at rest from the screams and yells and hollowed calls.

Jane gives the controls to Erik as she runs at the field, the older man helps Draco up, not believing what they just went though these past two days. They looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh with each other, letting go of all the tension that was acclimating them. After they relaxed enough to stop laughing they decided to follow their wayward friend so she wouldn't get in trouble once again. Draco holding onto Erik's shoulder while his other hand was on his stick.

When they did got there though, their hearts stilled.

The ship was falling and Jane was trying to move Thor away, on complete failure that is.

Draco couldn't control himself, he immediately points his staff at them and casts a _portego, _feeling **more **drain on his magic. Inside he prayed that it was strong enough to save them. At the end he didn't even need the shield.

Because Erik twisted knob on the device, forcing the ship to go through another gravitational field. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Draco drops his hands, the shield along with it, grateful that no one saw it.

Jane looks around and couldn't help but break down on Thor, crying on his chest while the man tried to reconnect to his consciousness. At the side, Ian and Darcy sighed in relief, Darcy then grabs onto her new boyfriend and stole a kiss from him, Ian obliging.

Erik was bemused at this, both the girl's he considered his daughters preoccupied with a man, but couldn't muster up any energy to lecture any of them for it. He turns at the teen besides him whom in all rights, shouldn't even been here today.

"Now young man, where did you get those guns." He demanded, Draco was wide eyed when he looked back at him, he couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"It's from a friend, she made me promise to always have it on me, and it did come in handy."

"You need a license for that."

"I have one."

"In America, right." Erik stated bluntly, Draco blushed looking down at the burned grass. "Alright you got me." Draco shrugged, not really caring. The older man sighs before finally getting an idea.

"You're living alone since your uncle can't take care of you."

"Yes."

"That is changing, from now one you are staying with us." Draco looks at him with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard. He shook his head as he thought about how his life will change, the horror now creeping up on him.

"You are not living alone."

"I _can _live alone, I have the legal rights that confirms it too, and I work a lot! I'll keep everyone awake."

"Seems to fit with us anyways, and even if it was legal for you to live alone, doesn't mean that you should."

"But … _Darcy!"_ he whines, and then got another thought. "and now _Ian._ They're dating."

"They'll be like married couples anyways, like Jane and Thor." Draco was still holding onto the object horror of how his life will turn out after this day.

At the very least, he would be distracted. He looks back at the destroyed area, then jerked his head to the sky as air jets passed the portal in the sky. Draco was okay with ignoring the reason behind Erik's no-pants situation, but this …

Today was just …

He didn't know how to describe it.

**0o0o0**

Another clink made Draco wince as he reads through the news, they were still talking about Greenwich. He couldn't believe himself, as he stared at his picture with him firing a gun and blatantly using his cane as a crutch. His face was blurred somehow. He made a dashing figure even in distress, somehow, even if his face wasn't obvious, but that made him question how it caught his whole body in a flurry of action yet managed to mess his face.

He was also the official spoke person one what happened there, since Erik would raise some concern with what happened before he got thrown in an elderly house. Jane was too tired, Thor was unconscious then needed to get back to Asgard immediately, Darcy was of course Darcy, and Ian wasn't speech giving material.

He already got his official voice down to notch, gave his review on what happened before making a point that if they were to ever bother him or Jane's group then there would be consequences.

After that came trouble, Shield appeared.

Since there were no mutants, then there wasn't Strike around to cover everything up. Instead, he got the dreaded Shield to come and fix it. It was someone he never saw before so he read his mind before determining him loyal to Shield and an overall good person, so he let him do his work controlling the clean-up.

They did take Jane's nods and device, like they did to her equipment two years ago. They were now stuck inside the house, as more clink assaulted his ears.

"Do you guys need more food?" he asked, since he _did _cook. Not surprisingly, they complemented his cooking, which he still taught as not up to par to what the house elves used to cook. He messed their cooking, but until he gets better, he has to accept the fate of a world with dishes deprived of those creature's cooking.

He heard the pity party which he didn't even bother to join, already thinking that they looked pathetic enough without him drowning them with his sarcastic replies. Jane looked like a wreck, if he thought hard about it, he could imagine her a robot moving instead.

Everyone started to move but Jane, he felt sorry for her and decided to sit with her and talk.

"Look Jane," she does, she looks up waiting for what he wants to say. "Thor is going to be back, I'm sure of that, and if he doesn't, he is a complete and utter idiot to do so." He said with a disgusted tone.

"You are a girl who connected the Einstein- Rosen bridge to myth with Erik, you contained an uncontrollable mass of dark liquid aether inside you, and you are the woman that essentially created Portal! So if he stood you up, then slap him on the face, alright?" she grins a bit and nods. He gets up to take a walk inside wearing his hoodie. He stops however when he heard her talk.

"I'm sorry about Loki …" that got Draco to stop, he looks at the ground before looking up. "You shouldn't, I'm used to everyone dying."

He was lying, but he didn't want to think about it either. So he moves and reaches the door before slamming it shut. Jane sighs in defeat, not believing out of everything she could have said, she said that instead.

"Just give him time Jane, he'll come around."

"It's just … here I am crying about my situation when Draco lost someone close to him, and he isn't even showing any depression, I feel so useless compared to him." She said bitterly towards herself, Erik stroked his chin before sitting back.

"The first time I met that kid, he was a very happy and smiling boy, it was in the heli-carrier with Shield too. When I saw him again two days ago, he was … he's been jaded long before this whole week even started. I think that's his defence mechanism Jane, while you cry and bare your heart out, he's burying his own and ignoring it. That's why I told him to stay with us instead, I was just scared for him."

"You were scared for him?"

"His uncle was very proud of him. To think that the same uncle forgot all about him must have been devastating. How about the fact that he was with his uncle? Not his parents. I did my research, and Draco is famous here for the same reason he was sent to his uncle in America. He lost his parents and he lost his uncle, I bet he lost more but he isn't talking. From what you told me, Draco was finally opening up to Loki-" Erik did an unrestrained grimace. "Meaning he was finally opening up, and _that _was taken away from him. He's a kid Jane, he needs to go through this in baby steps, like everyone else."

She finally nods, Erik got up and walked to the window, standing right in front of it to get the view of the balcony.

Draco seemed to like sitting on the rail, and if he were a lesser man, Erik would have thought of him as suicidal. Fortunately Draco was not, he valued his life as much as he valued efficiency in everything he seems to do. After a while, Draco would go down the stairs and go outside to wherever he goes at this time of day, probably working on his company's building.

He was beginning to think that Draco may be workaholic as well.

Draco on the other hand, walked to wherever his feet leads him. It was a different destination every day, he just didn't want to be cramped much longer in that house. The inside was designed to make it feel small and homely, Draco didn't do that.

At the end, when he came back to the living, he stared at his surroundings with a bemused expression. It was where it all started, the very same street that he was almost ran over by _Darcy _of all people. He clenches on his cane.

He didn't take the potion in case he was still being watched by them, after all his general potions were already miraculous, and the skele-grow was finally modified so that it will heal the bones on a slower yet less painful pace and would be on the shelves by the next two weeks. So he was pretending to take that instead of the whole thing, no point in showing everything he had when he doesn't have an eye inside the organization anymore.

He looks around and then decide to sit on the bench.

He hated the feeling of how he was getting used to the cane, he can now walk without making it seem that he even needed it. That the crutch was only there for decoration when it was in fact, anything but. It seems to have given him a weaker appearance than usual, for more people started to send him sympathetic looks and he was asked if he wanted help more.

It may be good for misleading later on, so he would keep the habit of walking with it, after all he already made himself look like he didn't need it.

When he sits, he feels peace, like he was supposed to be here.

He knew it was his magic at work, he just didn't know why she was telling him to sit on the bench yet, not until a minute later, a large four legged beast jumped right in front of him and was trying to catch a bird from the flying flock.

He was gobsmacked, even as the beast jumped away once more, still following the flock.

Magic must have seen the future enough to save him from being squished.

When he finally determines that it was safe enough to move, he goes back to the house.

**0o0o0**

He wasn't surprised to find Thor, and he was glad for it. Jane was happy, so the sour mode is now gone. It wasn't until the next morning that something really happened, as if his life wasn't action packed enough.

He was obviously the first person awake, so he goes on and makes Hash browns, eggs and tea before going to fetch the paper. When he comes back however, he found someone that he thought he wouldn't see anytime soon.

He was already sitting on the table helping himself to the dish, Draco couldn't help but twitch a bit at this.

"Usually, people knock before coming inside and inviting themselves to breakfast." He berated the man, but his heart wasn't in it. His emotion too much in turmoil for him to show much emotion in this morning. The weather seems to agree with him as it was dim and cloudy outside.

He only sat down and didn't dare to look at the man at the front. He took a dish and started eating, looking at the paper. The man sighed after a while seeing as the teen doesn't want to speak.

"Dr Black, this isn't your first dealing with Shield, you already know protocol for you are after all one of our consultants. Director Fury wants the report." The man told him, Draco rolls his eyes.

"I know that already you idiot, I've written it down. You just came at my breakfast time, and I am not moving until I finish." He said adamantly as he viciously ate his eggs. He should have made a full English breakfast, because there wasn't enough food for him to keep eating as he ignored the man in front of him.

The man seems to understand something before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him. Not a second later and there was a knock. Draco blinks and gets up to the door, wondering what the man is up to.

When he opens it up, the man gave him one of those smiles, reserved for strangers so they wouldn't be scared of him.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, I am Agent Phil Coulson, and I am here on behalf of Shield to pick up your reports, and to also escort you back to HQ." Draco grins weakly at him, not knowing if he should find this cute that his used to be uncle thought he was angry for not properly introducing himself, or sad that he even needed to introduce himself in the first place.

"Hello Agent Coulson, welcome in, we have a lot to do huh." He mumbles as he opens the door widely, the man grins as if he won a grand prize.

"You already ate a whole dish, I guess I'll have to cook another one before leaving with you." He said returning back to the kitchen, trying his best to ignore the man.

He couldn't really look at him straight, this was the man that he spent most of his time with here, he basically introduced him to his current life. He wouldn't have gotten a basic culture education without him, wouldn't really get to study and get his decorate as well, and most of all, wouldn't accidentally meet the avengers and Loki.

Wouldn't meet anyone. He could have been staggering around the globe right now with no purpose. He owed so much to him, and he wanted to return the favour and continue his life like it was at that time, but the truth was, he doesn't remember. He knew Phil well enough to know that once he has something in mind, he wouldn't change it. So if he thought that he doesn't know him, then he was adamant.

"This is really good you know." He heard from the man, Draco turns around and found him eating a third dish, Draco gaps at him.

"Are you serious! I have Thor above us you dolt, I need to cook in a larger quantity to appease his metobalism. So stop hogging those." He said swatting the hand that was going for a fourth dish. Phil gives his usual grin when he's amused. Draco's right eye twitched, he was not amused.

"Have some control over yourself, haven't you eaten before coming here. Honestly, the only people whom I met that can take care of themselves are captain who's a bit stunted with his situation and Jane who was going through a depression, that doesn't cast a great on everyone else." He grumbles and rants at the same time, starting on more quantities, luckily he already has everything ready from last night when he found Thor back, he knew that they would need extra with him back.

"Why would you need me back on the heli-carrier anyways? I already have the written report, and can do a video feed, I'm already busy with my building."

"That's exactly why I am here." Phil said when he finally got his fill. Draco turns with an agitated look on his face.

"Pray tell, what is that reason?"

"Your establishment Mr Malfoy." It hurt hearing Phil say that instead of Draco, it hurt deep down but he was good at hiding things, always was, so he didn't show it. "Your medicine is already gaining popularity, and from the tests of the next in line, you will be a figure in society likely of the same magnitude as Stark has."

"Oh god." Draco knew, he was just acting ignorant till that itself exploded on his face. He liked the anonymity so much that he wasn't willing to go back to the spotlight. Yes he could use Metamorphmagus to hide, but he liked being himself outside.

"Unfortunately, some parties already caught on, I am sorry to say that some information on your medicine's healing ability has been stolen from the testing facilities, you may have a possible target on your head." Draco paused, thinking this through.

Truth of the matter, he wasn't as worried as he used to. He can pretty much escape whoever catches him. He now has small flasks of potions in case of more emergencies that he couldn't heal, too much experience of helplessness caused him to think for a way to remedy his skills.

He has two trusty guns, he can fight with his cane, a dagger hidden in a boot, and can do Aikido if he isn't really bothered with fighting. So anyone can kidnap him now and he would bring them hell, after all, he does have a tolerant from muggle drugs because of his magic.

"Let me guess, you are willing to protect me for a discount on my products." He said as he turned around and drops the plates, and surprisingly a morsel in front of the man knowing that he was going to steal on plate for later.

"That is up for discussion, you are still a consultant to Shield, it is our job to protect you." Draco rolls his eyes before looking up to the stairs when he finds Erik to be the first to be awake. The man yawns and goes straight to the coffee machine, Phil didn't stare at the fact that there was a party hat on the man's head. Draco on the other hand, wondered if the man really slept with that after the party.

"Erik, I need to get back to shield for an oral report." He told him, Erik nods tiredly and took a sip from the mug before turning and sitting on the table. That was when he saw Phil, he became bug eyed at him and turned to Draco who showed a cool expression, as if nothing bothered him.

Erik understood that he was acting and didn't want Phil to know that.

"It's alright, I'll make sure Darcy won't go through your things."

"You are mistaken Dr Selvig, Dr Black will stay with us after the oral report." Phil told the older man, they both jerked their heads to the side when they heard a loud crash. Draco was wide eyed and if Phil wasn't mistaken, afraid of something. Draco shook his head before muttering about accidents and trying to clean up the floor.

"Draco leave it, you go up and get ready I'll clean it up." He told the obviously shocked teen, Draco nods and goes up without any resistance. When he does go up, Selvig turns back to Phil.

"Look, I got involved with Shield and I think I left a part of my sanity with you people. Draco is traumatized."

"He doesn't show the signs."

"Does he show any signs of being kidnapped as a right after his parents getting killed?" now that surprised Erik, that … wasn't what happened … exactly? He would have to think about that later.

"Does he show any signs of stress? Depression? If I didn't know any better, he could be an actor with how he's tricking everyone. He already tricked you, so I'm going to say this, don't put him through more stress than he already is in, or I will tell Thor and make it so that it was Shield's fault that his dead brother's boyfriend is going through a nervous breakdown." He said, resolute on his decision.

"Dr Black … was dating Loki?" Phil said, something stirring inside him.

"Don't tell me you're homophobic."

"Oh no, it's a surprise that's all." No, it was more, he was feeling a bit … protective for some odd reason.

"Either was, the man's dead and Draco is pretty much burying his feelings. That child will explode at some point, and from what Thor said about his brother, Loki doesn't just fall in love with any weak person, so when Draco explodes, it won't be pretty." Phil didn't want to agitate the man any further, he found it really pitiful how the man tried to scare him off, he was after all a top Shield agent and has already been through many interrogations to be immune to any threats.

He is however, willing to keep in mind Selvig's warnings, they already had Stark as powerful as he is and were lucky enough to have him in a more mild state, what of a younger version of him?

When Draco came back, he found the floor already cleaned up and Erik begrudgingly eating breakfast. Draco grins and goes to the agent.

"Is that everything you will carry? We will stay there for a long time."

"Right, see here Agent Phil, I have a flat there, it's top security and seeing from your reaction, you didn't even know of it. If your organization doesn't know of it, other's wont. I will not subject myself to your surveillance."

"Should would not allow that-"

"Oh it was awful." Draco said in a scared voice. "They locked me up," his voice was angst filled. "I couldn't get out, couldn't see the light of the day. They told me it was for my protection." He breathes in, eyes wide and teary. "They watch over me, every waking and sleeping moment." He hugged himself and started to shiver, then looks to the side.

"It was too much, I needed a way out, so I tried to hack onto their system, I could only send one message of help. Please, saved me." Anxiety and despair was present, now tears started to fall. "Shield said they were protecting me, how much more can I be here, they interrogate me enough, they already know the ins and outs of my life, how can I escape?" he hangs his head, sobs started to rattle his body.

Erik jumps immediately and holds onto the teen. "Draco! What did they do to you?!" He was afraid, when did all this happen? How could they do that?!

"No more! **Please! Let me go! I PROMISED, I WON'T TELL ANYMORE I PROMISE!"** Phil was paralysed, the teen drops on the floor sobbing loudly and holding onto Erik as if he was his line to dear life. Not a moment later they heard a cruel laugh from said teen.

This was already bizarre, all of this was being caught by the camera on his sunglasses so everyone in the mission can already see what was happening. Draco looks up at Phil and grins madly.

"Did you honestly think that I would take all that time upstairs to prepare this much luggage, one messenger bag? That Agent Phil, and whoever behind those lenses, is my recorded video that I have planted online. It isn't released yet, but it will unless you let me go before three days and let me stop it from launching. It's actually a lot longer than my simple act see, it is more detailed, a story attached to it all, telling them how Shield saw it fit to imprison Loki when he was innocent and me being the only one who knew about it was also imprisoned to stop anyone from knowing about their _protective _agency."

"How did you know of that?" Phil demanded, Draco scoffed.

"Please agent, if you hadn't bugged the house, you would have already gotten the information from Erik. I was starting to date him, and we already know more secrets about each other. I knew about your agency torturing him, so if you wouldn't let me go, all that information, and extra, _will _be released."

"Fine, you will not be in our accommodation."

"Oh and don't think you can detain me after a week or month. Like you said agent, I'm getting famous, and honestly, I didn't make one video. Each with their own dates that I will stop depending on my freedom."

"How did you get our intel?" Phil pressed for, Draco grins.

"Tony taught me how to hack." Phil swore, Erik was actually impressed as Draco gave out an evil grin. "Not to mention, how can anyone accuse of this _delicate _face, and such a frail body that he needs a cane to walk around. They won't suspect a thing."

"We have this whole conversation recorded Dr Black." Phil told him, as if thinking that he got the better hand out of the situation, Draco's grin disappeared.

"Oh crud, bloody hell, if only-" he sounded anxious before changing the tone into that of a victorious one. "I didn't hack your glasses into just turning it into a love feed _without _recording anything on your HQ. After all, how can _I _disable every recording device there while being here right in front of you, and have no skills in computers what so ever."

Phil had to admit, Draco was going to be a demon in business if this was how he will threaten anyone. He had to suppress the urge to shiver and kept his face blank.

"You are making yourself an enemy."

"Look agent, I … don't have anyone to care about there in Shield. Try to do anything to the ones I _do _care about, then I'll bring your people hell. You see, I'm not just a seventeen year old boy. I thought Shield was there to protect people, not against us."

"We protect who doesn't have a secret that will endanger the plant's safety."

"Well fortunately I am here for its safety, my secrets all concern my remedies. Do you think I only make up cures? I have many different elixirs that is more of …" he looks at Phil straight in the eye. "Of the esponiage type, I was actually hoping to make a partnership out of that. Me giving you some of it in exchange of more freedom on my part."

"We don't even know if it's real."

"Then let me demonstrate." Draco grins, taking out what seems to be a smoke bomb, Draco threw it at Phil's legs before covering both his and Erik's face to stop them both from taking in the gas. Unfortunately Phil was also prepared for it, as he already tied his tie around his nose and mouth.

Too late for Draco already took out a tranquiliser gun and shot three shoots, each going to a different direction just to catch the agent if he tried to mover. He did, which caused him to fall over and start laughing.

He couldn't stop. He kept the hysterics and able to stop, his eyes were wide with horror as he looks up at Draco who only stared at him with a bored look. That face didn't stay for long, for the youth's face starts to host a very pleased and evil smile, very slowly, giving the effect of a mad man winning.

Draco can already here the frantic yelling in the agent's ear piece, so he took pity and crouches down to his level. He took a vail and uncorked it, before holding the older man's head and tipping the content of the veil in his mouth.

The man starts to cough but luckily that receded until there was only silence.

"Calming draught, that particular one is actually being used at therapy sessions in some asylums, I thought It fitting." He said staring at the glasses, he then grins. "Do we have a deal Fury."

On the other line, Fury only grimaces.

After a few seconds, Agent Phil finally gets a hold of himself and stood up, he mildly glared at Draco but couldn't keep it up for some reason.

"I can now see why Loki wanted to date you." Erik complains when the gas finally disintegrates.

* * *

**AN:- **I liked this way too much. If you were wondering, then the potions used are 1- drowsiness draught, 2- laugh-inducing potion, 3- calm draught.

I asked someone what they feel of Asexuality, just to have a better understanding of how people view it. I don't really have any feelings for/against them, but I'm surprised that the person I asked said that she thought Ace's need therapy or help. I'll say it honestly, I was highly confused as to why would they need help. We had a deeper discussion after that, at the end we decided that we agree to disagree XD Men in Black style.

What are your opinions on any sexuality period? Like stated I'm pretty much indifferent to all of it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The new shield HQ was interesting, Draco has got to give it that. However, he could still read people's mind and already he found way too many traitors in it for him to trust shield yet. He knew that his uncle … ex-uncle wasn't one of them, he also checked Fury's mind.

And was surprised. He has no memories of the traitors, he only has suspicions. This major alarms start up in his mind, he couldn't help but sigh at the fact that Fury lost more than his memories of him in the merge.

He should look for a new name for the accident.

The dealings went as good as anyone expected, with Draco on the top and everyone else cursing his very name. They were expecting to deal with a snot nosed brat who has no inkling on what paper works are, unfortunately for them he knew that it was the kind of ammunition you used on people you really didn't liked.

He was very grateful of watching his father in every business meeting now.

He gets more advantages than shield, having a high percentage of money being sent his way and some more leverages on business deals. The fact that not only is his dealings just for Shield but also extended to any other business they were connected to was a great boon to him, Stark industries being one of them.

He was hurt though, when he found out that Phil didn't want to escort him out, but was forced too. It did give way to him accidentally meeting a man in Shield.

He wasn't an agent, he was a technician, and one of the great ones too since he has a major project on his back and he was responsible for about thirty percent of it. His name was Cameron Klein.

The only reason why Draco even noticed him was because of the man's aura. It was the kind you see in every pure soul, only in a weaker state, as if to show that this Klein person was losing faith of whatever it is he used to believe in deeply. So Draco decided against it and went to talk to him.

Phil of course tried to drag him back but Draco was slippery like that.

So it was in the hallways did he stop the man and gave him a soft drink, surprising him.

"Not to be blunt or anything, but aren't you too young to be here?" he asked softly, tying to hold onto the can, papers and his pad. Draco rolls his eyes at him. "Of course that's your first question, no."

To tell the truth, in this timeline, he is now on Erik's level, lower than what he used to be. It was why he doesn't have any more jobs from shield regarding magic, seeing as he has a past here that doesn't involve magic at all. He still couldn't figure out who was the magic consultant now.

"Sorry, it's just you don't usually see kid around here. Especially the employee's kids, you … don't know what might happen soon you know."

"Oh I know, don't worry though, I don't have anyone to worry about me." _Anymore_, was left unsaid.

Klein shifts uncomfortably before finding a subject to talk about. "Oh yeah, why did you give me this? Not that I'm not grateful or anything, I really am."

"You looked like you needed something, so why not a soda?"

"I … that's really nice of you. People usually don't …"

"Don't what?" Draco tried to engage him, could the man look anymore more awkward, he seems like he was going to fall apart, if it wasn't for his healthy skin, people would assume his sunken eyes to be something more serious than just stressed.

"Notice me."

"That's ridiculous, I noticed you."

"… That's really nice of you, you're a really nice person." He mumbles, Draco wanted to sigh in an aggravated manner, but held himself. "What is it Mr?"

"Cameron Klein."

"Klein, you look depressed."

"… That's awfully blunt of you." He whispers, before sighing. The man thought he was useless, a person who wasn't needed, and even though he was important to one of the major projects here in Shield. That was all he was to them, a guy who is jumpstarting it. Draco was bemused, Shield still doesn't have counsellors for normal people who work with them, only for their agents.

He shook his head.

Klein was also a big fan of the Captain – another fan boy – and wanted to be like him, a person people looked up to. Fate wasn't kind, so he picked whatever he was good at.

"You know, the cap was a lanky guy down on his luck before he became a legend. Who knows? Maybe this is your origin waiting to happen? Or maybe you'll shine on your own right, the way only you can, and then people will really see you." He said after taking a bite of his ice-cream, they both bought one when Cameron decided to forgo his job for once.

"I don't see it happening."

"Trust me Cameron, you are important." His aura says it, Draco couldn't deny it. When he did leave the man in the ice-cream shop, he didn't see Cameron's tiny smile.

**0o0o0**

Draco regrets leaving the HQ without Phil, for after a while the man calls him and demands to know how he even left the level without him.

Draco forgot that he still has the ward pass necklace on him and that it still works, surprisingly. The thought that he still has evidence of the life before the merge made him happy, but right now Shield is suspicious of him.

Luckily, with the help of Tony, he was able to evade them, to the point that he can now ignore the spectacle. It did however, give him more time to think on the fact that he was now, a well talked discussion in a global scale.

The potions disguised as muggle medicine was big a success, and such a sensation that people were even debating on the validity of it, and on the negative side effects that it would give the economy. Draco ignored it, as long as no one caught on the fact that it was _him _who owned Malfoy's Medicines, he was safe.

It meant that he is going to use the name Black for a while.

It's also the reason he was hiding out most of the time in Stark tower, or Peter's house. Clint hasn't returned to Stark tower ever since he returned to this universe, Natasha has … _things, _quite possibly covert missions or normal missions, or even a house of her own and that gave the excuse of not visiting Stark. Steve only came by as protocol, the man gained an apartment from Shield and is now working with them, and apparently he doesn't like owing things to people, something Draco understood entirely.

Bruce was around, sometimes in a third world country, sometimes back with Tony, but most of the time it was a mystery. Thor of course, is with Jane but started to learn how to use a phone properly without breaking it. He us most amused of the face-time feature that Tony taught him so that the man could visit and still see his girlfriend.

It still left the man a bit bitter, thinking that other than Natasha, Clint and Steve didn't really see him as a team member. Draco had to talk him down on the idea, he knew Clint wasn't at fault, he didn't know about the other two though.

Later, Draco was enjoying life as it should, Peter being his tour guide through it.

They already visited another festival, just to replace his first awful experience – bondage man named Shocker attacking. A library that honestly melted his heart, Peter rolled his eyes and instantly went to the science section. A movie theatre was next.

Which was a disaster, none of them will speak of, even after Peter's aunt asked about it.

Really, Peter knew that Draco was spending all his time before tabloids finally picked a picture of him, and he couldn't use his Metamorphmagus skills when Shield is watching him all the time. If they weren't, he would have done it, Peter knew of them.

Spider-man was still working on the streets, sometimes accompanied by Houdini, sometimes accompanied by other vigilantes, but most of the time alone.

When spring was on the verge of coming and winter still clinging on, it was the time that Peter met a girl. The most dreadful thing Draco could think of. It was his new neighbour, she moved in with her grandmother because she wanted to be an actress, unlike her sister who decided to marry instead and was now miserable. Peter was having conflicting emotions with her, not knowing if he really likes her, and feeling like a traitor if he did, for he still held a bright candle inside his heart for Gwen.

The fact that whoever related to him also died finally snapped Draco into having a talk with him. So that was where they were, in his bedroom talking it through.

"It's been a year or more Peter, you need to start going out with others." He told him, but the teen was stubborn, and kept staring at a picture on his desk with him and Gwen. Draco sighs shaking his head, this man is persistent.

"I can't, what if something bad happened to her?"

"Nothing bad will happen to her, not with you get better every day. It's insulting of you to think so badly of yourself, you saved New York twice, and save many people with every day."

"For what cost Draco?" Peter yelled, then stopped and looked up, he sighed when he didn't hear his aunt waking up. "For what cost? Captain Stacey died the first time, then Gwen, and I lost my best friend …" Draco huffs in an irritated matter, this was something that wasn't going to be solved by a simple talk.

He then sits on Peter's bed, staring at his back.

"I heard that Harry Osborn is out of Ravencroft institute …"

"Yeah, with legal dispute, claiming that he was sane and was framed too … by Spider-man." Peter said resentfully, having conflicting emotions over the topic. He hated how Harry escaped so easily, then he couldn't help but still remembering his _friend_ Harry, the one who wasn't insane, the one who wasn't desperate for any cure that he would do anything. He didn't know how to react to all of this, and it just gave him more anger inside for himself than anyone else.

"I … could find a cure for him?" Draco started, Peter jerked his head to Draco's direction, making the teen flinch with how sharp the stare was.

"You can?"

"It'll be difficult, but now I can search for it, as long as I get a blood samples out of him and some time. It might take weeks, it might also take years, and whatever is wrong with him might not be curable at all." Peter's hand on his chair was so tight that it broke the handle, Draco grimaced before standing up and walked to him.

Taking his hands away calmly, he took the handle and fixed it with a _Reparo. _He then looked up at Peter, who was still frustrated with everything.

"I owe that much to him don't I …" Peter whispered, before nodding.

"Great, since I have your permission, you can give me all information you have on him, and I'll get the blood samples."

"How _will _you get the blood samples?"

"You see, owning a company closely related to biology does help. Oscorp is going to have a party for Harry's release, which is how I knew of it in the first place, and they invited the chairmen of Malfoy Medicine. What they didn't know is that the assumed chairmen re actually one chairman, and that chairman is to be-"

"You." Peter said, suddenly realizing that it was true, Draco really is a business owner recluse, and that his job is to help people all over the world.

"I can go, they invited all the big corporations and such, Tony has an invitation as well, which is surprising since Oscorp and Stark industries are well known rivals. Since I started a large wave and literally affected the whole stock system, of course I am invited."

"So who are the others?"

"Hmm … I heard that Roxxon Energy Corporation are also invited, Tony kept complaining about it, apparently he had an accident with one of their oil tanks last Christmas, when he was presumed dead. There's also … Cross tech? Yes Cross Tech. Even though Hammer industries doesn't have a leader now, and it's close to bankruptcy, they still have a card. Er … Union Allied was supposed to come, but after that news article …"

"Yeah, corruption when Hell's kitchen is involved, I'm not surprised." Peter managed to huff, that only reason he knew of that was because of Daredevil, he didn't investigate union allied at all.

"Cybertek is also joined in, I don't like them though …" a feeling, one of those something-is-wrong-and-you-are-going-to-know-why feelings. "Horizon labs is there too, it had partnership with Oscorp many times before, so I guess they had to invite them."

"I was aiming for an internship there." Peter said, Draco turns and looks stricken. "What?"

"You weren't going to ask for an internship in _my _company?"

"Draco, you make potions, and no one knows how you're making it, the majority of your employees are for shipment, botanic, animal, R&amp;D and office work. I need to work with technology, I'm studying bioengineering too."

"Alright I get it, god you're such a geek."

"Coming from a guy who got a certified PhD at sixteen and wasn't even interested in physics before that." Peter said, before ducking from a pillow hitting his head.

"I guess all that and their affiliations, also the stock holders. Which is going to cause problems for me, because I don't really have many stockholders."

"Who are they anyways?"

"Well, I have the largest percentage, but Tony and Pepper come in second, of course I joined theirs together. Erik, Dr Selvig if you don't remember, has a small percentage but he isn't coming, too interested in the new readings he was getting to come. I gave a one percent for Darcy, I lost a bit alright. Bruce has some share, he doesn't know, I'm planning to tell him on his birthday." He said as an explanation, seeing as Peter crossed at him.

"Shield has about 9 percent. Yes I know, but it was part of the deal. I did add a closure that if they broke the international humanitarian law and I found out, I will take away some of their advantages gained from me. That doesn't mean they won't try and hide it from my sight."

"That really sounds conflicting."

"Yes but what are we going to do. There are more but they, like Darcy, don't really have much significance to be invited to the party. There was a man named Richmond Valentine who wanted to be a stock holder, he seems to be a new and upcoming business owner, telecommunication. He used to be famous online too."

"Oh yeah, I know him, he's actually a genius in electronics, I can't believe he's going through his plan." Peter said, grinning wide, Draco blinks not understanding, since he doesn't stalk people online. Sometimes he wonders how those people online could be okay with so many people watching them and waiting for every possible screen time just to look at them. Draco shrugs, deciding that it's just him who doesn't like socialising much.

"He's a technological genius! He can talk about technology in a way you wouldn't believe it. Now that he's finished studying he's trying to reach his goal."

"Which is?" Draco was sceptical, Peter gave a small shrug looking sheepish. "Some fanboy you are, I could know more than him and I'm not even interested about him. Anyways, Darcy kept hinting on me partnering up with him or something, I still didn't tell them about magic and they think that what I can do is because of a neurotransmitter installed in my head."

"That's … I have to hand it to you Drake, only you can come up with things like that." Draco grins, he looks at the time and noted that it was sundown now. So he got up and said his goodbye to Peter before going down to his Aunt and also saying goodbye to her.

**0o0o0**

He returned to England hoping to stay there and return a week before the party. Obviously Erik took it upon himself to include him in every activity they did. Darcy made fun of him most of the time, calling him the grandkid of the family, Draco of course commented on the fact that she was once mistook of a hooker one night. Never mind that it was not only Ian, but Draco as well, that verbally attacked the guy and forced him to apologize and flea later.

Thor and Jane were out always at night, Jane always him new things, sometimes they would stay at home to relax.

Draco didn't room with them, the place being too cramped for his taste, he would visit them every second day, and _that _would spark Erik's enthusiasm, for he started to feel bored with the lack of intelligent conversation he used to him with Jane. Not that everyone else were stupid, they just expressed it in a different matter and not directly.

After that he remembered that he needed a suit, and while he did have casual ones, he didn't have a formal one. He wondered why he had casual ones without buying the formal ones in the first place. With that in mind he went for a walk around London, until he decided to sit on a bench in some market area that seemed to be for a higher class.

Draco was puzzled with the fact that he wasn't in a store buying a suit now, for he knew that if he really wanted something, he would have gotten it done ages ago. Does that mean that he really didn't want to by a suit? Or was this psychological and meant that he didn't want to go to that party in the first place. It _is _a gathering made for a man who killed Peter's girlfriend.

He felt like an awful person now.

"What's wrong young man?" he looked up to find a man standing in front of him, Draco narrowed his eyes at the fact that he didn't hear him coming.

The man was old, late forties. His whole aura screamed secret agent, but Draco wouldn't wonder about it, for the man isn't planning on attacking him. His suit was impeccable, Draco envied him for that since he didn't buy his yet. It fitted him perfectly, and both his glasses and umbrella accented his looks.

He was smiling and looked like he genuinely wanted to help.

"Nothing the matter sir."

"Nonsense, then why are you sitting here in a beautiful evening like this?"

"I don't have a lover." Draco drawled, the man grimaced then shook his head. "Coarse, why is it young men these days are like that." He mumbles, but Draco picks it up.

"Sorry, I'm feeling glum, that isn't an excuse to use foul language and innuendoes."

"That it is." The man said and smiled kindly, he then sat right next to him. Draco was sure that if anyone saw them now, they would find a complete contrast sitting next to each other. While he was young, the man is going to reach his golden years. His style was that of the casual street kind, only wearing his usual green hoodie and black skinny jeans, while the man looked formal. His skin was very pale compared to anyone else, and if a writer were to describe it, he would say that it was ivory coloured. The older man was tanned, it spoke of his time spent outside under sun instead of being inside.

Draco was small despite usually being considered tall, the man was taller, he had a few inches above him.

"My ward is coarser, and he doesn't even apologize most of the time. We are trying to fix that you see, but he's lived most of his life in an undesirable setting."

"That must be tough, although it's nice of you to take care of him now."

"Some would describe me cruel, there's a recent death, and he is among few whom are heirs to the man, I must force him to join, or else I won't be able to look after him." He looked guilty for that, and Draco gave a weak smile knowing how that feels, being an heir and always training. It only ended when he went for Hogwarts, but every day was a strict routine and some more.

"It's for the better isn't it? You only want to watch over him."

"In a way, it is." He said, and they elapsed to silence. They stayed like that for a while, maybe ten minutes before Draco spoke up again.

"Why are you here sir? You must have some errand if you came in the market area."

"Astute of you, yes I did, I was actually heading to a tailor I usually visit." Draco's ears perked up at that. "Really? I was looking for one!"

"Why is that?" the man asked, he seemed hostile all of a sudden, but he was hiding it. Unfortunately he was next to an empath whom can feel such things. Draco frowns. "I'm invited to a party that's going to happen soon, and the truth is I hadn't bought a suit, and I'm not familiar with this part of London yet."

"You're not a Londoner?" he seemed surprised, Draco shrugs.

"Lived in Wiltshire, studied in Scotland, had vacations in France, do my business in America, and I still don't know parts my capital." He mumbles, not realizing that the man kept staring at him. He looks up and grins. "Anyways, since your clothes look perfect, I want to buy from the same tailor."

"That can be arranged, my tailor wants new people to buy from him, nice old man." He smiles and gets up, Draco grabs his cane and follows him.

"What were you planning on getting?"

"A grey tweed suit, it's going to be cold at night. I haven't really thought of the cuts yet, I only know materials and let my uncle choose the rest."

"Then why aren't you with your uncle?"

"He's … er," How do you explain this situation to a stranger?

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, his smile dropping a bit. The man didn't pry, he only looked in understanding.

"Anything else you wanted with your suit?"

"Well, I like vests, and I like them when their double breasted."

"I see, well from what I can see from your physic, a tweed will be perfect for you. The colour however will change people's perspective of you, dark colour will make you slimmer while light ones will make you look bulky."

"I'll go with the dark ones." Draco said, the man raised a brow. "Usually men go for the bulkier option."

"I don't mind, I like dark colours, I used to wear a black suit on a black shirt along with black shoes."

"That would make you look dreadful. No dark undershirts and brown oxfords. Let's see, your vest would need to be a lighter grey, white shirt. Two buttons on the blazers. Although we need to see the tailor first to see if we can get you a vest, some people just aren't suited for them."

"It's like I'm talking to a tailor now." Draco commented, the man hums sounding pleased before looking at his cane.

"Do you really need that? You don't seem to walk with difficulty."

"Habit, I needed it for a while to walk, I guess it stuck. It's handy when someone wants to attack you."

"I know what you mean, I got jumped a few times and my umbrella helped a lot." He said it in a way that pointed out that there was more to what he was saying. Maybe his umbrella was like his cane and had something built inside it, unless he wants to read his mind he wouldn't know.

"How about an overcoat?"

"I think I'll have too many layers on me to be acceptable."

"Nonsense, it'll make you look sophisticated. Ah, here we are." He said, they both stopped in front of a simple store, the doors were glass and the inside reminds him of an antique store. When the man opens the door, the bell rings.

"I never got your name Mr?"

"That was rude of me, I'm Harry Hart." He said.

"Drake Black."

"I am sorry to say this young man, but it's even ruder to ask for a name and give back a fake one." Draco blinks, then narrows his eyes before answering.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry's eyes were wide with surprise, Draco groans, showing how displeased he was with this. "I didn't give my real name because … of well … my gaining fame. You would that people aren't as kind as you seem to be Mr Hart. Some would … kill." Draco mumbles the last part as he walks to some cloths, he's gaze unfocused.

He had to say that, he had to remind himself that at some point of time he was responsible for what happened. The aurors weren't at fault, they were following orders, he didn't have the right to let Clint shoot them. _WHAT RIGHT?!_

"Then I apologize for forcing you to answer. I must thank you however for you work." Draco looks up, frowning a bit.

"Your potions helped a friend of mine from dying, there was an accident, and the blood replenishing cure helped him stay alive till medical help arrived."

"Really?" Draco asked, wide eyes and surprise painted on his face, this was the first time he heard it. He knew that at some point, someone will thank him for the potions, he just never thought it would feel so … fulfilling.

Draco looked at the side, the owner was preparing the fitting room, he turned and stared at Hart. He wanted to ask him if he was a secret agent, but he knew better than that. He was, and unless he wanted another organization to stalk him, he shouldn't ask. Instead he smiled.

"Thanks, I hope you don't tell anyone how I look like, I'm trying to enjoy my anonymity as long as possible. I have till that party I told you about."

"It is no problem what so ever. This is the least I can do after saving my friend's life." He smiles.

"The room is ready gentlemen. The owner came out, and who seemed to be his son came strolling by with measure tape hung around his shoulders. Draco looks back at Hart as he explained exactly what kind of suit Draco wanted. That's when he stepped in and the doors were closed.

Outside the fitting room, a man came in with a navy blue American suit wearing sunglasses. Hart turned to find a balding brunette standing there.

"Now why would Shield come here in Kingsman territory?" he mused, the man didn't react at all.

"Where is he?"

"Oh don't worry, I found him in the streets looking devastated. He then asked me wear to buy my clothes, such a silly predicament for others, not for us however."

"Word of advice Kingsman, if that kid found out you're putting trackers on him, he won't hesitate in destroying you, no matter how innocent he looks. He already got dirt on us and successfully got the council under his thumb." The agent said, Hart was amused by this.

"Such a nice boy like him wouldn't be able to do that." He said in a mocking way, seeing as they were rival organizations, he took an opportunity for a laugh. Shield was a government controlled sector, while they were consider a private one. So it was normal for them to be looked down upon.

"Do not worry Agent?"

"Coulson."

"Agent Coulson, that child is too sweet to be anything but a pure hearted man. Oh, my pack." Hart said taking a bag from the owner. "Thank you," he turned at Coulson. "He's inside being fitted, I advise you wait for him."

**0o0o0**

"Really, watching over me in England too. You people have no restraint. Don't you have a partnership with other teams here for you to watch over me instead?"

"Unfortunately, you are at this point, at the same rank as Stark is in our list. Leaving you out in the open with no protection is not a great idea."

"No one knows who I am, and all you do is bring attention to me."

"That cane already brings attention." Coulson muttered as they walked through the streets, Draco rolls his eyes. "For a moment, people will assume I need it. It's not a great deal." He stated before stopping. Coulson's hands were in front of him. The man's eyes narrowed for a moment before shaking his head and continued to move, Draco glares at his back.

"So how's your business? Anything new?" Coulson required, Draco snorted.

"It's going well. Especially after adding the bone healing med. Unfortunately, I see this being backfired." Draco mentioned, making the older man raise a brow.

"Why?" he wonders.

"If the bone healing meds are there all the time, it will give a mentality that it's okay to break your bones. The percentage of accidents will rise through the globe. That's why I made the process not only fast, but painful. A good countermeasure."

"You mean those things can be less painful."

"Yes, my godfather advanced it so, but like I said, making it painless will affect the percentage. No one will like to feel the pain of the bones healing fast, thus they will try to be safer." Draco clarifies, the older man nods in approval.

"That's genius."

"I know."

"Are you going to add something new?"

"No, I've already affected economy in a devastating way. The medical industries are all trying to copy off my potions, as I like to call it, but I reverse engineered it so that no one will be able to do so. my godfather also made sure to add some of his ideas in, he was the true genius between us, I just learned under his hands. I'll wait a year before adding the clarity stabilising agents."

"What?" this shocked Coulson to stop him.

"Clarity stabilising agent, it's concution made to bring clarity to the mind. It was made specifically for people with Alzheimer and children with slight mental disability. Unfortunately it won't help when it's too severe, and you'll need a steady stream of it for a few years, five by the least, to have a perminant affect. I'm currently searching for a way to have it take less time, but that in itself is …"

"hard?"

"Impossible."

"Mr Malfoy, what you're already doing is remarkable. What you're doing is changing the world." Coulson told him softly, Draco frowns shaking his head.

"It isn't enough."

"What you did already is enough."

"Excuse me if I think that it isn't." Draco growls, returning to the feeling of no accomplishment he felt before Hart thanked him.

"Blood replenishing injections, calming draughts, burn salves, bruise removals, anti-paralysis, a common antidote to most poisons, and the dittany liquid to regrow skin over wounds. All of that, and you still think it's not enough?" Coulson whispered in a soft voice, Draco turned at him.

"My godfather would have wanted more, this isn't adequate or sufficient." He said solemnly, there was a hint of concern on Coulson's face but it vanished. He shook his head then continued walking.

"If this was genius, then I'm glad I don't have it." He said, Draco didn't hear it as he thought on Severus, and how proud the man would be if he was alive. All the modification he ever made for potions were being used in a right way for once, and not for a cruel merciless dark lord.

"Well, I'll give you a fun fact. The clarity agents for elders was originally named Magi-me-more, and the ones for children was named sharp-wit."

"Those are strange names."

"That's why I named them clarity agents, they're going to be divided of course for the age groups, wouldn't do well giving the wrong one. Oh and there's the hiccups one, although it doesn't sound serious, but I'm really peeved by them. So I made one for it to stop immediately, it's going great from what they told me in the testing section." Draco continued to babble.

He found himself yet again in front of Jane's house, Thor was immediately out holding onto what seemed to be a bird. Now that Draco looked closer at it, he was surprised it was none other than the owl he has seen before.

It looked calm and content, that's was for sure.

"Friend Draco! Son of Coul! Look what creature has graced our humble abode. I can see its connection to you my draconian friend." Thor boasted happily, making both of them jump at the strength of the voice. The owl looked annoyed, and so fluttered his wings and flew right to Draco's shoulders.

"I thought I released you?" he told him, the bird nipped at his ears before ruffling his feathers once more and closed his eyes, seeming to have fallen asleep. Draco's mouth shut, not knowing what to do with it.

"You have an owl?"

"I don't, I found it and then took it to the park and released it."

"Alright, since you're in good hands now, I'll go back to quarters." Coulson told him, Draco whipped right at his direction remembering something. "Wait a second, I wanted to give you something." He spoke, and rummaged through his pockets.

That's when he found the potion in his expanded pockets, and took it out, giving it to the agent.

"This Mr Coul-"

"Stark and his agent, Thor and his son of Coul, now this kid with his Mr Coul-" Coulson muttered furiously.

"Is an Oculus potion, give it to the director along with this note. Don't read it. Don't worry it's not poison, it'll benefit him though." The man didn't comment, he only took it and walked away from them. Thor and Draco kept looking at him until he disappeared.

"What are you going to name your avian friend? Names do have power after all, so it is best for it to be powerful." Thor decided to pipe in as they walked inside. Draco hummed. He knew that, the reason why he couldn't remove Black in his name before, not until the Goblin helped in removing it but also kept his magic from the house at the same time.

"It's a baby, but calling baby isn't really desirable."

"Its feathers are dark. The hatchling appears to have sharp talons, seeing as it broke a bit of Lady Darcy's skin." Draco blinked, then ended up laughing finding such things comical.

"How about … Angel?" The owl opened it's eyes and glared at him before closing it again. "Garnet? That's a nice name, it compliments your feathers." He told the owl, the newly named Garnet blinks then hoots before nipping at his ear and returned to sleep.

Draco grins.

"You speak as if the hatchling understands." Thor muses, Draco turns back at the large man and explained. "Of course they understand, all animals understand unless it was hurt for too long. Then they would be rabid and too insane to commute with." He then pets his new owl.

"Garnet will be a very nice bird, now won't you Garnet?"

A hoot was heard. The moment they entered the house and a pillow was thrown at them courtesy of Darcy.

When it was time for dinner, they were all sitting on the table, everyone talking excitedly as they ate. Draco paused as he looks at everything around him.

This makes him content. The fact that there are people around him whom don't mind his presence and actually welcome it, not just Tony, Pepper and Peter. That he can have a normal family meal even with all the differences everyone has from each other.

And although it isn't as he wished, his real family, Loki, Uncle Phil, Greg and Vince, it still made him happy.

His eyes felt teary, which he discreetly washed away before laughing at another joke Darcy cooked up from her mind. Garnet was shocked awake from his nap, before hooting angrily and going back to sleep. Darcy sent it the evil eye before going back to Ian. Erik of course, jumped from his seat the moment one of his devices beeped, and Draco didn't even bother to learn what he was doing. Jane had the same expression on her face.

All in all, he was pleased.

* * *

**AN:- ** Alright, fact time. Whenever a character has the ability to read auras, I like to think that it feels just like listening to a song. So when I mention auras in this fic, I actually mention their theme songs in movies. Peter, or Spider-man's, auras are all jumbled up here, Draco _listens _to all his themes if you want more clarification. The original trilogy, the TASM ones, possibly all the cartoon themes. The same goes for any other character that he reads auras of, if you want to know what Draco sees, it's basically what you feel when you listen to their theme songs, only in vision form.

Draco is paying for everyone who can't, if you're wondering, he just wanted names to be connected to Malfoy Medicines.

**List of things that peeves me:**

1- When comics get a full reboot.  
2- When movies decide to follow and get a full blown reboot. I mean come on, how should i feel about Spider-man, all my Spidey feels are either being wasted or just having a happy stroll in a roller coaster. Should i be excited that Marvel finally has hold of Spider-man? Should i be sad that Garfield isn't Spidey anymore?  
3- Writing a chapter, deleting it, re-write, delete once more, who knows how many repeats follows, not happy with result.  
4- Over priced food that is probably stale and cold.  
5- Castiel's teary face, can we just not.  
6- When i realized that i should have written that this fic was a multiple crossover fanfiction, but you're just too deep to go back and write that down. Sorry.

So if anyone asked, Kingsman is related to Marvel. It's not a part of it, but the comic publication was made with them. It's like Dexter, the show has it's own rights, but Marvel does the comic illustration. So what happens in Kingsman doesn't really affect Marvel stories.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Come on kiddo, ride with us!" Tony tried once more, forcing Draco to tune him out. "It'll be great! People will clamber all around the moment you step out of the car. I mean they already have their fill of me and Pepper." He said, Pepper was in her room humming as if amused by Tony's constant whine.

Tony and Pepper are getting married, will … he did propose to her, they just didn't pick a day yet. It could be years before they get married, they could even call it off, who knows with those two. They must be waiting for a relative or a friend to have children or the like to be their ring boy and flower girl from what Draco gleans.

"Honestly Stark, people are already going to clamber around just because I might be the owner of Malfoy Medicines."

"Which you are."

"The moment they see me they won't think about it, not until I enter the party with my invitation. It'll be too late by then. So going there with a normal car, and alone with no people thank you very much, I wouldn't catch attention."

"Why are you trying to do all that? Either way your face is going to end up in the news." Tony said eating a gummy bear. Draco grimaces, not liking it but knowing that it will happen.

"Pepper! Tony is doing it again!" Draco finally snapped and made himself sound desperate, Tony chokes on a bear before looking at him with a betrayed expression.

"Tony, leave Draco alone, he's already nervous." They hear Pepper yell at the back making Draco smirk. Tony snorts, not believing what he just heard.

"The kid being nervous? Come on Pep, this kid will probably crush people if he even bothered."

"That's Houdini, he's now Draco."

"No Pep, I meant … doing deals … you know what, fine! You win this round kid."

"Sometimes I find you calling me kid ironic."

"Alright Howser."

"I watched that show, I now know that you are mocking me."

"He's blond and a teen genius, you're blond and a teen genius, get over it. The actor's cool too."

"Even if he was gay?" Draco wondered aloud, Tony didn't even show a reaction. "Hey, the guy wants another guy, why not. I want Pepper, and if anyone tried to stop me I would have gone after her sooner than it took."

"That's actually true …" Draco mused, not denying the possibility.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked, Draco shook his head. After a while Tony gobbled another gummy bear and showed his wide teeth. "Then take Happy. He's finally our of the hospital and been itching to drive, I can drive Pepper, or she'll drive, I don't know. Happy's been meaning to meet you too, especially after you gave the dittany thing, he looks just like before with no scars or signs of being burned."

"I must admit, the normal salve wouldn't have done it, those extremist sure packed heat. I had to dish out a higher efficiency salve for it to work."

"And he's grateful for it, so let him drive you. You have a car don't you?"

"Yes Stark, I don't need your dotting on me, I bought one just a few days ago. It's currently gathering dust as we speak. Yes it is pricy and will catch some eyes, you don't need to worry. No I am not proud of my purchase, but I needed to do it before I let _you _buy one. You of course will be something ridiculously expensive just to make sure it _will _catch people's eyes on me. No, it is not a limousine, those things are for ponce. No, it is not a big four wheeler. Yes, Happy will ironically be happy driving it." Pepper got out and kissed him on the forehead in a motherly way.

"I'm so proud of you, already and you know how to shut him up."

"I swear, I'm surrounded by bossy know it alls."

"Adding an S to All is grammatically incorrect Stark."

"Bossy know it alls!" Tony yells, as if to prove a point. Pepper ignores their little verbal fight as she fixes Draco's tie.

"You never tried a tie?"

"It was considered muggle attire, so I never really wore it. My father did once and he didn't enjoy the feeling of being consciously aware that anyone can choke at any time."

"That's in the past, here you make two loops, then insert the tie near your neck opening, and after that you pass in the tip inside the second loop you made." She said, explaining and showing him at the same time. Draco blinks, realizing how hard this was.

"Don't worry, you'll get a hang of this honey." She told him, giggling a bit at his bewildered face. Then started to fix his hair.

"Pepper, look after me." Tony whines, Draco only grins evilly at his direction before giving her an innocent look. She wasn't fazed, as she already knew the relationship between the two. "Not fair, Pepper's my fiancé, go look for you own." Tony moaned before picking a gummy bear and throwing it.

It successfully hit Draco's head, which didn't pack any strength. Annoyed, Draco looked at Pepper.

"Tony threw gummy bears at me."

"Oh yeah, go snitch on me immediately."

"Tony, that was childish, apologize." Tony makes faces, behind her. "Stop trying to pretend that you're me and get appoogizing."

"It's just a gummy bear."

"Tiny deceiving heart attacks and teeth cavity disguised as sweets." Draco mutters.

"Sounds like you alright, you two belong together. Take a gummy bear to the party."

"Tony!" Pepper yells at him.

"It's true!" Tony yells, Draco rubs his temples in displeasure. He was not teeth cavity, thank you very much.

**0o0o0**

"Then I asked her out." Happy recited happily on how he met the nurse he was currently dating. Draco nods as he talks. This was a man that Tony trusts in, a person that he kept in constant contact with even after being indisposed and unable to serve him like he was originally hired for.

He can see why Tony likes him. The man just gave off the feelings of cheerfulness like no other.

"She would have liked to thank you, your meds helped so many other patients too. Before there were many hopeless cases, there's still some, but you helped lowered down from what she told me."

"Well, tell her I am grateful for her thanks, but I am not looking for them. Just doing my job."

"When Tony told me that I can escort you, I thought he was pulling my leg, but no! Tony had to be friends with you."

"I was actually a friend of Banner, Tony was kind enough to let me bunk in his tower when we were building something together. I didn't have a place to stay at that time, will any place close."

"That's cool of the boss to let you sleep there. He sometimes makes me sleep there too, when we're too late for an event he decides to just blow it off and buys pizza or whatever he feels like at that night. Sometimes get me drunk, I don't know how he does that by the way, ask Rohdey and he'll tell you the same thing. Anyways it happened so many times that I have a room there."

"That sounds like Tony alright."

"It's like his own super power. Getting the ladies, getting people drunk, getting people angry at him."

"I know, I witnessed the three."

"Here we are, Osborn." Happy whisteled. "He must be the richest guy I've ever seen next to the boss. Biggest mansion I laid my eyes on yet."

"Why am I not surprised." Draco mutters. Draco wasn't sure, but this mansion could be the size of his family's own. The garden is a wide filled garden, the road to the front gates could be considered a nice evening ride. The gates were the first check points. Then came mansion. It looked lilke it was divided, the main building and the smaller ones. He has no doubt that Osborn owns a Gala room just for these occasions. Cars were lining up, and every one of them was being checked.

With every car stopping at the front gate, a new person or group come out, all wearing extravagant clothes. He isn't surprised by that, they were mostly business owners, CEOs and shareholders. Luckily enough for him, none of his own are coming, like it was said before. Erik isn't bothering. Shield agents wouldn't be welcome here, either Fury or his underman would be invited since the others are field agents. None of those two would want their face to be shown. Bruce has a share, but he's somewhere … he doesn't know of, doing things he also isn't aware of, it's for the better, Bruce doesn't seem comfortable in these areas.

And he will never invite Darcy. Everyone else are slowly being kicked off by him as he buys his stocks once more, stupid laws forcing him to let other's join his corp, he can fund it easily, and he doesn't want anyone else's votes change the direction of it. Of course, none of them really paid anything, Draco only wrote their names and made it look like they paid except for Shield, no hacker will be able to find out otherwise. Thank the lord for JARVIS.

He doesn't have a date, Happy could double as a body guard but that was it.

"Do you want to come? It's your choice."

"Sorry mini boss, if anything I'll be a hindrance. I'm still going through physical therapy." He looked apologetic, Draco winced, knowing that he could help now. He's currently working on a potion that will reconnects nerves and make it as new, but this field of potions and healing was hard to divulge in. Severus's notes on it helped a lot, he did half the work, Draco did a quarter, and a quarter was left unfinished. He needed more time before he could make the desired potion and possibly help the man in front of him.

"It's alright, I was just asking. I don't think anyone's stupid enough to attack the building anyways."

"Thanks for the offer sir. Just give me a call when you finish." They finally stopped at the gate, Draco looks at the paparazzi, and he sighed in an irritating matter. Of course there were journalists around, Osborn either had to invite some well-respected media reporters or get bombed by tabloid presses. He can already see them flashing pictures at some people depending on their fame, he hopes that because no one knows him, that he will be very well left alone.

_Who am I kidding, of course they're going to take some._

When they stopped, Draco opened the door and stepped out. Already flashes were out. He continued to ignore them as walked to the front doors without bothering to pause for anything. Someone tried to get his name, but he plastered a stoic expression and continued on his trek, that was until he reached the door.

"Even if you dress fancy, you can't come in without an invite." The man said, Draco narrowed his eyes at him, already reading his mind. This man was named Flint Marko, and he used to be a reoccurring face in the NYPD cells. This was unnerving, to hire well known criminals.

Draco procured the invite from his expanded pocket and gave it to him, daring him to say it was fake. The man looked at it and paled a shade whiter than his natural tan before nodding and letting him in.

"Welcome to the party Mr Malfoy." The teen gave an unsettling smile and walked in, hoping to at least have a great time.

If it wasn't a waste of time, then it was an utter disaster.

People kept ignoring him and had the guts to shoot him _looks_, as if he was one of the commoners, or a journalist who only came to pick a story or a picture. Not a sniff of good service was _served _to him, also being snubbed by waiters thinking him just a party crasher.

Which he disagrees vehemently, in his mind.

He just shoots every one of them a dark look, read their minds for their darkest secrets and stashed them away to use them later. He found many of them, money laundering, hiring thugs, using illegal substances in their products, he didn't know whether to hate this night or find it favourable to him so that he could love it.

At the end he found himself by the food, trying to decide on which drink he should drink, not that any could make a difference. He was too used to fire whiskey to be affected by muggle drinks.

"Usually I'd go for scotch, or whatever's been offered." A man said next to him. Draco turns to find a young man, probably twenty, with brown hair and pale somewhat sickly skin. He was too thin, but his suit covered it easily making him look more attractive than needy.

He wore glasses, in the middle of a gala, in the middle of the night.

This amused him.

"It's rude to wear shades indoors, or talk to people without looking them directly in the eyes." Draco told him, the man stared at him. Draco couldn't read his emotions without magic or with that shade on, but soon the tips of lips turns upwards.

The man slowly took off his shades and stares with a knowing smile on his face.

"Harry Osborn." He introduced himself, giving him his hands. Draco was surprised, and not only that, he was stuck looking straight to his eyes. It hurt. Osborn was sick, physically and mentally, only god knows how he was controlling himself. While whatever drug he took was sustaining him right now, his brain was deterring in a steady pace, and that soon he will be mad once more.

Although now, now he only wants peace …

"Draco Malfoy." He answers, Osborn's eyes widens, before he starts chuckling loudly. After he finally controlled himself he looks at him with amusement. "I must admit, I've been watching for a while, and you were being ignored and persecuted by everyone here. It's ironic, because most of who came here only wanted to meet the owner of Malfoy Medicines. If you were like me, then I would have planned revenge against those who disregarded me."

"You mean young and full with responsibilities? Then yes I am." Draco said, Harry chuckles again, a hint of madness tingled a bit in that laugh, it disappears a second later.

"It's nice meeting you Draco." Harry says, before grabbing his hands and kisses it on the back. Draco grimaces at the action.

"This gesture was meant to compliment ladies."

"Me doing this gesture tributes your beauty, you could be both handsome and beautiful. I think beautiful holds more value."

"Are you calling me feminine?" Draco narrows his eyes, not that he minded much, yes he was torn on the fact that he doesn't grow his beard as naturally fast, and that people would mistake him as a girl or weakling sometimes, yet it made him look more like his mother, and that made him happy.

"No, Draco Malfoy, you are more likely androgynous, holding both handsomeness and beauty."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Osborn."

"A man can try can't he?" He winks at Draco. The teen only rolls his eyes. "Why are you in shades?"

"Hiding."

"It brings more attention. If I were you, I would have gone with a wig, contacts and glasses."

"That is a lot easier, surprisingly the sunglasses works. It seems people are more inclined to ignore the _weirdo _in these parties." He shared a knowing grin, Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"You still didn't answer, what would you do with those people?" Harry asked, he doesn't seem to mind being blunt, Draco gave him a malicious grin.

"You better not be associating with them any time soon Mr Osborn, their business will find itself deteriorating sometimes soon."

"Just Harry if you please, and is that a confession I hear?"

"Confession? To what Harry? This was my first ever venture outside to introduce myself to society, only no one was helping me, so I know no one other than yourself here." He said it in the most mockingly innocent way possible, he could already feel the approval coming off of the young CEO at his answer.

"Shame, would you like me to introduce you to some?"

When Harry wasn't looking, Draco casts a notice-me-not spell and paralyses him. He then took a sample of his blood before restoring him and making sure he remembers nothing of the experience.

He got what he came here for, so he only bid his goodbyes to the CEO and left the party.

**0o0o0**

"No fair, you left when we came."

"Teaches you not to be late." Draco grumbles as he continued reading, not believing the fact that someone actually took a picture of him, without his notice. Paparazzi's are scary. He looks at Tony who was bugging Pepper on something, then looks back on Bruce, who kept reading the newspaper.

The paper made him laugh a bit, they only took a picture of his back, or the sides, but none could see his pictures perfectly. It amused him so because there were reporters _everywhere_, how hard was it for them to get a head shot with his face clear and visible?

He was still immensely grateful for it.

Bruce snatched the paper away, making the teen blink before glaring at the older man, who only seemed to instantly jump to the science section of the paper.

"I was reading that."

"All the paper says is that the elusive Mr Malfoy was still an unknown valuable part of society, and that it was a major shame that no one could grab a hold of you or conduct an interview with you." Bruce said without looking away from the paper. When Draco looked above his shoulders, he found an article about a planet that was just like earth and was four times as large with less water on its terrain.

"here I was ready to bug you about getting out in public more with me." Tony pouted, Draco scrunched his nose at his action. Really, Tony is a grown man, he knew he was shameless, but at least act your age with once in a while.

He never really does act his age does he?

The reason that they were here was because they were sent on a mission as an avengers team, and they were still trying to figure out a way to cool off the Hulk, until now Natasha has more success, followed by him. They split up once more right after the mission. Shield of course tried to grab him, seeing as he was named as Houdini, and his speciality was escapology, they couldn't catch him. No more questioning from them for a while.

Clint went away, no one but him and Natasha knew to where. Steve already left for his flat in Brooklyn. Natasha to who knows where.

Thor surprisingly tried to spend time with him, after a long awkward game of checkers, Draco finally decided to read his mind.

He wished he didn't.

Thor still misses his brother, and Draco as well, he missed Loki far more often than he wished. He was trying to repress it but knew that this one will never be repressed as much as any other memories that he held. Thor often saw much of Loki in him that he might feel like he was around his brother if he spent time with him. Not to mention the fact that Loki was planning to _court _him, a definite sign of love in Thor's eyes – as well as his – that he could still be considered family to the guy.

Jane tried her best to fill the gap in the large man's heart, but he really misses his brother and sometimes blames himself for his downfall and being there to protect him.

Draco sighed before vanishing the checker board and conjured tea for them. He did a therapy like session for a man that went both ways, they both talked about Loki, although it didn't fix much, the act was appreciated by the gentle man in front of him.

When they finally ran out of time Thor flew to go back straight to Jane in London, leaving him with Tony and Bruce whom were in the labs the whole time. After they finished, they went up only to find him staring at a precarious ring that he was holding onto.

He didn't feel like explaining what it was and pocketed it before grabbing a newspaper and reading it, the same one that Bruce stole and he tried to regain it.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Bruce asked – more like half snapped – this brought Draco into a stop not wanting him to Hulk out. The edge of his eyes were already turning green, so Draco backed off and grumbled as he brought his legs close to his knees.

"Bruce's uptight since we couldn't find a way to calm him down from his green form." Tony informed him, only now did Draco understand why the man was like this now.

"Well, since he recently hulked out, I wouldn't be surprised. I recently used my brooms to fly, did you see how many reporters took pictures of me? You can't really stop them when multiple villains are trying to cut your throat mid-air." This calmed Bruce a bit, feeling a bit guilty for being angry at everyone. He knew he was being an annoyance to Tony the whole morning while the man tried to cheer him up, and the man, being _nice _of all things was hard for him.

He was blushing from shame.

"Don't worry big guy. Hey Draco I've been thinking of creating a pocket dimension." Draco blinks and stares at Tony, he said it in such a way that made it sound like creating a pocket dimension was a normal thing. It was to him, with magic, Stark on the other hand …

"Excuse me?" The other man rolls his eyes.

"I've read your research Howser, if anyone bothered studying it and have enough money, they could probably make one." He said as he popped a raspberry in his mouth, he shivered. "Sour one."

"I didn't write anything about pocket dimensions."

"I hacked your laptop."

"Are you bloody kidding me!? That's my laptop Stark, I don't want anyone going through it."

"Sorry kid, unless you learn how to build a firewall that can keep Jarvis out, I won't." Tony said, popping a blueberry drop, he liked this one more, as evident from his smile.

"You didn't need to write it either way, I mean you can do it with your magic and all, us normal people – yes you too Bruce – need a special energy source and machines to do it. I'm pretty sure corps will kill for this."

"Yeah, I was planning on publishing that before the whole merge thing. I decided not to when I came back."

"Why not, you got separate identities?"

"I … didn't bother, I was just lazy and was still a bit …" Shocked, he was still shocked at everything. He suddenly remembers his uncle's face.

_"You really are precious."_

He shook his head.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"You're not helping?" How did Tony managed to sound like a broken hearted child, he will never know.

"No, you have Bruce, and I bet a lot of other scientists I didn't bother to meet before."

"Huh, you met Erik before." Bruce said, not stopping himself from eavesdropping after hearing his name. "I did, him, you and Tony. I don't need to meet others, as in there aren't many people in my fields, and from the many debates that I've been listening to lately, there aren't any at all."

"You have to admit, we don't have access to the animals that you have." Draco grimaces, he used necromancy to get them, he doesn't want _anyone_ to get access to them.

"So what're your plans?" Bruce asked letting go of the paper, evidently finishing everything he wanted to read. He was a fast reader.

"Business, finding someone to be my freaking assistant, finding a bodyguard. Some people in the party found it suspicious that I didn't have one, since I was keeping my cover up."

"Draco, even without your acting I'm concerned." Bruce mutters.

"So I'm going to search for one. Not an American, too many Americans around me, I need other cultured people to talk to other than you guys."

"A cultured body guard, good luck with that Howser."

"Well you stop calling me that." Draco bites out.

"Alright Neutron, sorry for getting you agitated." He growls loudly, both him and Darcy are enjoying this way too much. Tony only grins and goes looking for something to eat in the fridge.

"I hate that man." He told Bruce.

"No, you love me!" Tony calls out, there was no warning to the stinging hex that was sent his way.

**0o0o0**

France, he was in France of all places. Not the he minds, he was already familiar with the language, since it was in his top five languages. He left the building looking above at the darkened sky filled with clouds, making him feel a bit close to home. After this trip he was going to England, and hopefully only visit everyone day only once, he wanted to divulge himself inside his home and never meet the sun's rays.

He didn't know why, he was inclined to think that it's his teenage hormones finally rebelling.

Instead of going to the hotel he booked in, he found himself inside a park. So he sat there, not really knowing what to do. When the skies completely darkens, and people started home did he feel idiotic for letting himself come here.

"Excuse me, but you're in my bench." A voice said in French. Draco looks up to find a haggard looking man, he was obviously young, early twenties. His clothes were completely disarrayed and dirty. His hair was a complete mess.

The man's face was completely dirty, as if bathing was something he couldn't afford, and maybe he couldn't. Yet his skin was too pale, it concerned him that if he was sick. He obviously has scars on his face, though maybe it was birth marks.

His eyes struck him the most, the homeless man already reminded him of his godfather with his too pale skin and dark eyes. However, he has the same dark beetle eyes that his godfather had, and it hurt looking at them. This man's own eyes weren't filled with hatred however, just innocence and hurt.

"Err, por favour." He apologized and got up, leaving the man behind. Not wanting to look at the reminder.

The next day was the same as before, another private medical clinic that was too large for him to not meet, another platform to visit. The third bored him, for he was invited to a medical gathering that was also in france, hence the main reason he was here, only for him to lose interest immediately.

When the end of the weekend came by, he decided to see the sights. He visited the magical lands in France, also deserted and empty for reasons he still couldn't find. The ministry here didn't hold any records for what happened, just like in the British ministry.

So he continued to spend time in the muggle area.

He went back to the same park, he didn't go near the bench area, deciding that he didn't want to see that man again. Dawn was coming once more, the stars started to appear. Draco looked up, his mind wandered to the night he shared with Loki, speaking about the stars without stop, seeing his smile.

The stars also reminded him of his family, every member had a star or consolation name, his own was one, and he wanders what other choices his mother had for his name. It was obvious that she named him, he would have had a pompous name if his father named him, something like Maximillian. He shivers.

He was yanked out of his mind when he heard a screech of pain coming from the trees.

He stood up, eyes wide yet ready for any attack. He heard the scream once again, this time followed by cruel laughs, it sounded like someone was being beaten up. Looking around he found that the park was empty, and the sounds came from the thickly plant oriented area of the park.

He cast a silencing spell on himself and ran towards the yelp of pain.

After much running he finally found the source of the cries. He stops dead on track.

It was the same man he met the other day, however he was surrounded by a group of five men all ganging up on him. They all looked roughed up, obviously in pain, two were already on the ground while the three others were beating up on him without remorse.

The pale man got his leg free before kicking another on the groin, enlicting another yelp from him. He then yanks his hands and _scratches _another's face.

"Fuck, you'll pay for that." Was the reply, and the pale man was already pinned to the ground, a punch was sent to his face. Draco couldn't hold it longer. He took out his phone and took four pictures before walking to them, slowly letting out his menacing aura and affecting them.

"What are you doing to that man?" He demanded, his anger showing, and voice laced with magic. They all stopped, only the homeless man was groaning in pain.

"What the hell, he's just a kid." One of them mutters. Another got up and gave him a smile. "What would you do outside in a night like this, didn't you know that bad people are always roaming about?"

"Like you?" Draco questioned, the men stepped right in front of his face and smirks. He then looks down at his body, before grinning at him. Did he just check him out? Gross.

"How about this, we let you go and you forget all about this, it's a shame a pretty boy like you would be hurt and … disappeared. Your family will worry."

"My family is dead." He said, before the man drops screeching in pain. The other two stood up with shock at the sudden pain filled screams that came out from their friend, forgetting completely about the homeless man they were trying to beat up.

"YOU'RE A FREAK!" one of them yells, before jumping to them. Draco looks at him lazily before rising his hands and stops him. The attacker's eyes glazed.

"Beat up your friend, make sure he won't be able to move for weeks." He demanded, the attacker complied instantly, as he started to beat his accomplice. He found this amusing, although felt a bit worried for the fact that he had no trouble controlling others like that. He should be worried after all, he was using the unforgivables.

The man who implied that he was going to kidnap him was now crying, his throat raw from the screams as it starts to disperse.

He felt a shift in the air, he turns around just in time to see one of them was about to gut him with a knife, right before he drops on the ground, throat slit open.

He looks up and finds the homeless man, his hands were bloody, and you can see the sharp nails that reminded him too much of a crow glinting under the light of the man.

He looks at the back to find the other dead.

When the other three that Draco was handeling passed out, he walks to the homeless man.

He turns around him, the man following his pace so that his back wouldn't be against him. His dark beetle like eyes looking at him strangely. His face was now filled with both dirt, bruises and blood. When Draco stepped close to him, the man stepped back. Draco only raised his hands in a calming way.

"Come on, we need to look over your injuries."

"No. You better get away from here before the police finds us." Draco narrows his eyes at the man. He sighs and then grabs hold of his hands, making the man gasp as he tried to show it away.

"You are hurt, you saved my life just now, that man would have killed me if you didn't … cut his throat."

"You … aren't afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" he said stubbornly.

"Why did you come to my aid?" the man demanded, Draco sighed once more, knowing that this man will not comply unless he gains as much answers as he could.

"Would you rather I let them beat you up?" he said, raising a brow. The man's eyes glazed a bit, as if remembering something that happened long ago. He then looks around.

"I'm not certain, I could have let them go and no trouble would come to any of us."

"Stop complaining, you saved my hide, let me thank you at least this way."

"… Yet you saved mine …" he said slowly and softly, looking at the three passed out men that were beating him to death. Draco's patience finally snaps before he pulled them far away from that area. When they were on safer ground, he produced his potion's kit and took out a bruising salve, along with pepper up to help regain the man's strength.

The raven haired man kept staring at him as he added the salve on his face.

"Put that as well on the rest of your bruises. I have to go now." He stood up, only to be stopped by the man holding onto him.

"What is your name?" he asked, Draco frowns, before answering truthfully. "Draco Malfoy …"

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"You already did, there was a man holding a knife outright to get me."

"You came to my help when you could have run. You stayed behind to make sure I am okay. Then you try to heal me. I owe you more than you do me." He said, looking him straight in the eyes, Draco started to feel something strange. He then remembered the man's hands. He looks at it then grabs hold of it. To his utter shock, it really was shaped like a crow's the talons much like them. When he kept staring at it, the hands shifted back to normal human ones, only that the nails were painted black.

The men kept looking at the ground.

"Are you a mutant?" Draco questioned hopefully, the man shook his head, dashing Draco's hope instantly. Of course he wasn't, he must thinking about what mutant even means, Death took them away, all of them, there aren't any mutants here anymore.

None of his mutant friends are here anymore.

"Failed experiment who ran away?" the man shook his head. "Then what are you?!"

"I am like you … a being born out of magic." Draco's mind shut off.

**0o0o0**

He managed to sneak his companion in his hotel room, and forced him into a bath. Got him to eat, making him very uncomfortable, and then sat both himself and the man on the chair.

"Explain." Draco demands.

"I don't want to say everything."

"Then explain as much as possible! Where are the other witches an wizards!? What happened to the magical communities, why isn't anyone alive?" he snapped angrily at the man, who only flinched.

"I … can't answer any of that, for I know nothing. I also thought all humans with magic are gone, and not many creatures survived. The few left know nothing of what happened, me included."

"You're … not human?"

"I am a crow, transformed into a human being."

"…" they fell into silence, making the atmosphere awkward. Draco clenched his hands before releasing it, giving up on the fact that he will probably never find another wizard or witch again, unless they were un-human.

"I see."

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, … what's your name?"

"I … I'm Diaval." Now that he looks up at Diaval, he noted that there really were feathers on his hair, only hidden with how messy it was. His scars were like his talons, his neck was also marked into what was reminiscent of feathers. He smiles bitterly, the man must be very confused by everything.

"I'm sorry, I thought that there were still wizards around, seeing your hand transform gave me hope."

"I thought magic was dying." He admits, forcing Draco to look up at the man. He looked heart broken at the thought. "All my friends are gone but one, and she is now sleeping, nothing will wake her up. My only magic is to transform into animals, and with every transformation I could feel the magic in the air weakening … until recently."

"Recently?"

"It must be you, mother-nature must have gifted a human with magic to help rebuild it." He said happily, excited with the thought. Draco didn't have the heart to tell him that it was actually Death that sent him to fix the magic on this earth.

"What were you doing in the streets?"

"I have nowhere to go, no place to live in. I tried living with the humans for a while, although that failed."

"Then why not live in the forest?"

"I can't go back … it is filled with too much memories." Draco understood, he truly did, and felt bad for the crow-man in front of him. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"T-Then, would you like to come with me?"

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Come with me? You know, accompany me. I've been alone for a long time, and though I do have friends, I sometimes miss magical company. Even if you were a bird, which is intriguing by the way, transfiguration of that extinct is marvellous. Or was it like Animagi transformation, only that animals initiated it?" he asked, wanting to know more, he never heard of this before and thus interested him. New knowledge concerning magic was always welcome, for it was now ultimately rare these days.

The man was a bit surprised for a while, his eyes wide, not knowing what to say, he then looks down at his hands and smiled at himself. Draco could feel sadness coming towards him in waves, or was it bitter happiness?

"The last person to ask for companionship from me, is the last of my friends to go." It struck to Draco that maybe, somehow in a way, he was a walking-crisis-magnet, since he was able to charm every person with a sad and horrible past with ease.

"Is that why you don't want to leave? Is her grave nearby?"

"No, not grave, just a crypt that she sleeps in forever. Yes it is close, and I would visist."

"Maybe I can wake her up?" he tried, he has magic, and although he can't heal easily he can do everything else.

Diaval shook his head sadly.

"Unless nature returns to its full glory, and humans live with it in harmony, I fear she will never wake." He said, Draco frowns then nods in understanding. Whoever Diaval's friend was, must be a creature too interconnected to nature for her to live normally on earth while it was in this state.

"I will accompany you however, if this is what you wish?"

"YES!" Draco exclaimed, before shutting up and grinning. He would rather like that.

**0o0o0**

He was walking next to Fury, getting the feedback on all the potions that were tested. Veratism was appreciated, but only used when truly in need, for it was too hard to produce, as he told the director. Truth of the matter was that it can now be easily made with all the machines that he programmed in the factories. All that was needed was his presence in the last stages, and it was done. Yet he didn't want Shield to have too much power and potions to rely on.

The draught of living dead apparently helped one of the agents escaping a life or death situation. As they consumed the potion while being forcefully interrogated without the kidnappers notice. They deemed him dead and threw his body away. Later Shield found it and used the cure for it, resulting into the agent revealing his kidnappers base and guard plans of one of the buildings.

Explosives potions were easier to smuggle than the bombs that they carry, and less heavier.

When they reached into his office, they went through the contract again, as it was needed. When they finally finished Fury took out some glasses for drinks.

"I'm surprised that you would even let anyone inside your office." Draco said, looking next to him at Diaval. The man was now dubbed as his bodyguard/driver. It wasn't easy, teaching him how to drive or use guns, however he was a natural with sharp objects, and his transformations were marvellous at best. Draco did his best to create Diaval's identity in the world, and it was tight enough that no one would discover that Diaval wasn't even born in this century.

A big shocker to Draco.

Fury nods, agreeing with Draco's statement as he looked at his body guard.

"We did check on him."

"Yes, that wasn't appreciated if you wanted to know." The man smiled at him before drinking his glass.

"You're giving a minor something to drink."

"One of our agents noted that you don't get drunk." He said, making Draco grimace, really now, sicking him with agents all the time, when will it ever stop. He must have been watching him in the party then.

"That is true, it comes with testing so many potions for the better half of my life." Fury decided to ignore him as he looked at his new companion.

"Where did you find this young man?"

"France, I thought you already read his file before we even came here." Draco drawls in an unimpressed tune, the man doesn't answer, looking back at the crow. Diaval doesn't flinch, while he doesn't have a scary stoic expression on his face, his innocent like eyes makes anyone who stares at them question themselves. He was still wearing such a face, it seems that Fury was ignoring that feeling. "As in how you two met, and how you managed to get an excellent sword fighter become under you employment. He managed to struck down my agent without killing him."

"Well of course he would, you would think I would hire anyone? I've been looking for a bodyguard for a while now, since I hate to be tagged by your agents twenty four seven. It was in France however that I found him, I was almost gutted in the park, he saved me. I owe him my life, and he needed a job."

"He was a homeless man."

"No more." Draco continued enjoying the argument that was sur to be insured.

"He could have been a drug dealer or an assassin for all you knew." Draco grins. "I gave him enough opportunities to kill me, he didn't."

"And if he did?"

"Then I'd be dead, no more remorse. Our contract wouldn't be affected, don't worry. I have a failsafe for this kind of situation." The director grumbles, Draco sends Diaval a thumbs up, making the latter chuckle.

That was when a voice came in, interrupting their discussion.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Diaval and Draco looked up at the new comer, and it was Steve, he didn't saw him since the last mission, which happened a month ago.

The captain paused when he saw both of them, his eyes softens when he looks at Draco, then narrows at his new companion.

"Steve! Did you see this place?"

"Hello Draco, yes I already saw it." Fury didn't question their friendship, he already knew of his friendship with Tony and Bruce, although he was surprised with him being friends with Clint, never doubted his friendship with Thor. So seeing the captain being friendly didn't shock him, and he probably wouldn't be shocked if he were with Natasha.

"I didn't lie, Romanoff just had a different mission than yours."

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share." Draco and Diaval shared a look, they both stood up knowing that there will be a fight between them.

"Thanks for the feedback Director Fury, I'll see to the garrotting gas problem." He told him as he walked out, followed by Diaval.

"I'm getting a feeling now." Draco informed him as they walked the halls. The crow-man stared at him. "It's just a feeling, I always get one when something big is going to happen, and it may concern me."

"Then I should take my job more seriously."

"You'll be hard pressed doing so. I don't think you can keep me out of trouble easily." He hums, seeing a familiar shock of wavy hair at the other end. "Cameron! Nice to see you again."

* * *

**AN:-**

Physics … no more, I don't like our professor at all. I can do physics, I can't do it with my teacher. Please help, please ... I'm begging you.

Alright, I kept thinking of characters that could be a companion to Draco. No one fit in the marvel universe, at least the cinematic one, so I brought in someone else. I hope I didn't damper anyone's mood with this. If you didn't know yet, Diaval is from Maleficent.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"So this guy's just decoy?" Clint said as he shot another arrow, he was visiting from a week long mission. After this, he would probably go to his home for the vacation that he got.

"No, he really is being paid for my protection. He doesn't have anything to do, no place to live, all his friends gone. I felt sad leaving him behind. Plus, he can turn into any animal he can! Even the strongest wizard of our time couldn't do that. Apparently he needed his friend to turn him when it was needed, but after she … went comatose, he needed to learn how to turn by himself. The larger the animal, the more energy he needs." Draco was about to continue before Clint cut him off.

"Neat, if Fury knew, he'd instantly snatch him." It was at that moment that Diaval came in, looking highly confused. He was carrying berry drops.

"Mr Tony gave it to me after I told him I liked berries. What is it? It seems like other medicines that humans take." Draco couldn't help but laugh, he shook his head and corrected him. "It's called Berry Drops. It's candy, made out of certain fruits, my old headmaster used to love lemon drops. Tony loves mixed berries."

"Oh," Diaval said before popping one in his mouth, he grimaces. "The taste is too artificial." He finally said, looking miserable at the same time. Draco felt bad for him.

"How about we go in the market and buy some berries?" Diaval instantly smiles and nods, he then went back to the elevator, no doubt going back to the intriguing Mr Tony, as he started to call him.

"Looks like I need to go now." Clint said as he took an arrow from the board, Draco turns and gave him with a dejected look. It made the older man feel guilty. "I don't have free time anymore, you know that kid? It's hard enough balancing my work with my _home _life, I also got Avenger stuff."

"I don't see you anymore, I don't see Bruce, neither Natasha nor Steve. I see Thor, Tony and Pepper a lot, particularly every few weeks now. Isn't that pathetic, me describing the fact that we see enough of each other while really, not much at all." Draco rants, then turns sober at the end. Clint sighs as he sat next to him, giving him a weak grin.

"You're finally acting out!" he tried joking, only to get shoved with the use of magic. Clint grumbles as he rubs his newly injured arm. "Draco, I'm happy that you mess us. Really, I am. But you have to understand that we're all adults, we all lead lives, not all of us are geniuses that can clear up their schedules for months in advance, _while _running a new company. That's impressive, I'll tell you that." He breathes in, then lets it out feeling exasperated seeing Draco's sullen face.

"Phil had the right mind not to get in college early." He informed. That simple fact gave Draco a stabbing feeling going through his heart. All other emotions disappeared as simple pain and longing started to fill up, only for them to leak slowly as he found himself using Occlumensy to hide those very same emotions.

"No, Draco. You need to hear this." Clint said firmly, he grabs Draco's shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"He wanted you in high school so you could have friends. Now that I've finished that, I wanted to talk to you about something important that we've been trying to ignore, but this is getting out of hand. Draco, you need to go to a therapist."

"No." Draco said adamantly.

"At least see Bruce, Tony's been going to him instead. I'm just worried kid, at first I thought it was just a flunk or something, then …" Clint trails off, Draco narrows his eyes at him.

"Then what?" he demands.

"Then Thor told me about his brother's passing, I guess he wanted forgiveness from me after what Reindeers did. When I did give him, he then told me about how the last days of his life was, er, perfect. You guys started dating."

"Don't."

"You mess him, and its affecting you."

"I said **Don't!**" Draco yells, this time using more magic into pushing Clint further away. His anger dissolved when he noted the grown that was emitting from the archer. He instantly went up to his side, helping him up without looking at him, feeling ashamed for his lack of self-control.

Clint seemed understanding, only giving him a weak genuine smile.

"I'm sorry." Draco mumbles, Clint lets his palm rest on his head, then continued to mess it up. "Just promise me that you'll get help."

"… I promise …"

"Great, now I need to get back home. You can visit anytime Mr Big shot."

"No, I don't want to intrude." Draco told him, Clint shrugs and leaves Draco behind. The teen looked around him, the room was already ready and filled with training robots. They were programmed to ambush Clint as he shoots them with the arrows, just to increase his speed. "Jarvis, start the program."

"Are you sure Master Draco?"

"Yes." He was disappointed with the program, for not a minute later and all the robots were on the ground with only the use of stunners. He sighs, feeling emptier then he should. When he leaves the training facility, he finds Diaval already munching on multiple mixed nuts, Draco narrows his eyes at Tony, who was acting as if he wasn't seeing anything.

"Don't feed my body guard everything you didn't like."

"It's not my fault that he's like a kid, gulping everything any one gives him."

"That's rude Tony."

"Val doesn't mind, right Val?" Tony asked, with no use, Diaval kept munching on his nuts, it seems as he has gained a taste for them. Draco didn't really mind that Tony does give him all the rejected food on his list, it was the fact that he was treating Diaval as a garbage bin. He knew that Tony doesn't really see it like that, if anything, the man might think that he was doing Diaval a favour by helping him taste new things.

The fact was, Diaval is naturally a crow in soul, although he now functions completely as a human, he still has their habits. Like eating everything and sleeping in high places with _at least _someone as company. How did he ever survive as a homeless man in Paris? He will never know.

**0o0o0**

"She would then make the roots push those three away." Diaval said happily, munching on another almond. Draco couldn't help but smile at the man. They were walking through the streets, seeing as it was rush hour. The car was already in Draco's pockets and would be enlarged when needed. Draco already took his companion? Bodyguard? Friend? To the general store. Both of them wearing normal clothes for once.

Semi-normal?

Like he promised, bags of berries and fruits were bought, there were also a collection of nuts on sale, Diaval seems to really enjoy almonds, seeing as he choose 3 kilos of them. Draco had to enchant a bag for the man if he were to choose anymore. It was worth it however, as it brought a big smile on the man's face.

"Who would have thought fairies could be so incompetent."

"Oh it was only them, my friend was a fairy and _she _wasn't incompetent." For a French man, you could barely hear the accent on his tongue, he must have lived in an English speaking country for a while to lose it.

"Have you met the sorcerer yet?" Diaval asked suddenly, bringing Draco to a stop. He sent him a confused look, which he immediately tried to fix. "The Sorcerer Supreme lives in New York."

"Oh that man. No I haven't, I wanted to meet him ever since I found out about him, but he hid his house well from any magical senses or normal muggle detection method. I tried, but Dr Strange won't be found unless he wants to."

"Shame, he would have known what has happened to all the other magically inclined."

"Yes he would." Draco said, feeling glum with the discussion. Diaval noticed and felt guilty, so he grabs the younger male and pulls him into a half hug, offering him an almond.

"Too much of one thing is not good for you, and almond overeating can give you a vitamin E overdose."

"What does that do?" Diaval asked confused, Draco remembered that he wasn't ever in a school. Not that such information would be found in a school, unless you went into health science. That also made him wonder as to why _he _knew of such information.

"It'll act like drugs, you will be addicted and every other symptom will appear." Diaval frowns before eating another handful, making the teen grimace.

Without any warning, he felt his legs leaving ground. A storm of black surrounded him as he was being pushed, or maybe even pulled, to a direction that he couldn't see. There was a loud crashing sound that was just where he was standing. Whatever was in front of him blocked his view as to what happened, but he could already feel it.

There was an accident, that he was sure of. When the darkness finally lifted he was able to see above him, and there in his amazing shifting glory was Diaval, who was in Gorilla form and had a couple of feather sticking out along the fur on his head and neck. The gorilla shifted and turned into a man, looking very serious as he stared at the wreckage.

"The car almost hit you."

"Oh I'm so glad I got you as a body guard." Draco breathed, not believing what just happened. When he looks back at the car, his eyes widens. There was a car fight, one that were usually seen in movies, only that he was witnessing it now. A bunch of police cars were chasing a larger SUV car that was usually issues to …

"Shield." He whispers, he looks at Diaval, the man nods. Draco took out the car and used an extra burst of magic to let all the cameras in vacancy explode, enlarging the car in the process.

"We need to go to the Treskelion, or at least my apartment so we can call an agent."

"I think they know." Diaval said frowning at the chase as he went inside on the driver's seat, Draco on the passenger one. "Alright then follow it."

Diaval stares at Draco for a moment before taking the steering wheel and drives the exact _opposite _direction of the car chase.

"What the bloody hell! Diaval, that could be someone I know!"

"It's not your job to look after them, they are trained agents. I'm here to protect you."

"Diaval!" he felt a pressure coming from his magic, she was telling him to listen to the crow, but he couldn't let what was happening go.

"It might be a mission!"

"It might not! Shield is an espionage organization! Why would they cause a big scene and catch everyone's attention."

"To diverse it from something else, have you not learned that before." Diaval's French was more noticeable as he argued even harder, obviously not knowing if he could snap at him or rein in his temper. Draco looked back, a new explosion occurred, smoke swifts up towards the sky. Draco's hands clenched, then lets it loose as he thought of something else.

"We need to go back there to help the civilians, and as both Draco Malfoy and Houdini I need to make sure everyone is **okay.**" After hearing that, Diaval skids on the road, forcing Draco to hold onto the car's handle. After that, the car immediately bolts to the main road, where they could already see people running away from it. The only ones who didn't are either stuck or hurt.

He would help them, he is a hero after all.

**0o0o0**

Another police officer came and started another round of questions. Draco was quite sick of it. After reaching their destination, Draco told Diaval to get out as much people out as possible while he took out all the potions in his trunk. He kept restocking for no possible reason, and he was glad he did so.

There were many people who are shocked with what happened, they only needed a dose of a calming draught which he has by plenty. A few were bleeding considerably, he managed to direct a bunch of people to help them in first aid and he gave out blood replenishing potions along with bandages to help them. Diaval was able to shift into animals and free people without their notice, and if they did realize that an animal was saving them, Draco would send a _confundus _charm at them.

It was later when most people were safe and the ambulance came did the journalist came, and Draco stuck himself in the care with Diaval so no one knew who they were. Unfortunately people gave discerptions of the both of them, he already told some people that his name was Drake, just to calm them down and show them that he was normal and only wanted to help.

He knew that later on this day will be analysed and connected to him, he just didn't want to think of the future at all. When the police were able to hold everyone back one entered the car to question him.

Diaval has been very dazzled with everything, how everyone worked, how everything moved. Living in the woods and parks didn't really give him much real life experience, and the only times he ventured to the city was to get food as he kept his head low. So he was honestly confused when the police gave his badge to Draco so he could make sure he was a real cop. Or the fact that his baton could flash and discharge electricity.

The sun was still up, getting closer to ground as dawn approaches. Draco gave up to be discreet towards all the cops and finally admitted that _no, I wasn't smuggling the medicines, I own them after all. Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy, owner of Malfoy Medicines, that's why I have so much of them. I'm a bit paranoid after what happened to me, so I always carry plenty of potions around with me, even in my brief cases._

_No, leave Diaval alone, he's just a bit lost. No! He's my bodyguard you bloody idiot, not my boyfriend._

"Please, just release us. Why are you people holding us! I already showed you my ID."

"You need an adult to pick you up."

"Yes, yes. I need one because me being legally an adult and also having an adult bodyguard by my side doesn't oblige me to go to my flat and sleep. If we are to continue treating me as a child, then I would let you know that you are holding an underage teen against his will, which is considered kidnapping. I am fully prepared to start a law suit against the NYPD because they got their cars stolen and didn't even bother to station other police cars near this obviously busy area filled with people of all ages."

"Alright, I get it twerp. Just wait till you hear from our department."

"My lawyers will be excited." He mouthed at him, then lets Diaval take the wheel. Draco looks up at the sky, never being able to see the stars in the smoky scape of the city, he missed that the most of his homes and Hogwarts. He could always see the stars.

As they were about to pass a building, Draco noticed something.

"STOP!" he yells, Diaval steps on the break. If he didn't, then the hood would have been crushed by a man who just jumped right in front of them. The man was in a full body leather suit, half his face covered with a mask, the top one showing nothing but a cold stare. The aura that surrounded him was suffocating, it felt like screams, like so many people screaming at the same time trying to escape the unescapable agony. It chilled the wizard to the core, his eyes not moving away from the dark brown ones of the other.

Then the man ran.

Draco couldn't help but stare at the metallic arm as he dashed away. The teen got out of the passenger seat, Diaval following suit staring at where the man was running.

"DRACO!" said teen jumped as he turns around, finding none other than the captain above the same building they were planning to pass by. Steve jumps from the building and makes a large dent on the ground where he landed. "Take out your potions, eye patch is down."

Draco's was shocked, Director Fury, of all people, is injured. The wizard nods and runs to his car, taking out the potions that he didn't have time to stuff in the trunk. When he was visible to both men, Steve started running, the other two following him. It was at these times that Draco just wished to wear his hood and fly with his broom, however the CCTV cameras were everywhere, and he didn't plan on destroying more across the city.

"Is this involved with the car chase in the main street?" He questions, but Steve doesn't answer, making Draco frown.

The building was all stairs, no elevators. Steve quite possibly skipped three steps at a time, while Draco panted trying to keep up, only to be helped by Diaval when he almost tripped. The man turned into a kangaroo and hopped the rest of the steps up.

When they did reach the room, there was a woman trying to save the director.

"Status." Draco demanded as he took over, the woman went with what she gathered as Draco tried to help. A large bullet right next to his heart, possible caught a tiny part of it. Draco didn't dare spell it away, not to irritate more bleeding.

"Diaval, give me the stabilising agent." The man did, Draco lost himself in his work trying to keep the man alive, this job needed experts, and he wasn't an expert, he couldn't do field jobs easily if his potions didn't help. There wasn't any potion created yet to replace all the damaged organs in one's body, and the only to help them in the magical world was to keep giving them mending potions as healers operated at the same time with their wands.

At the end, the very same kind of car that he saw on the chase today, the large black SUV one, came to pick Fury up, acting as ambulance. With all the flurry, and the questions on what he used, he ended up in an inspection room, the kind where muggles could view operations up close.

He was staring at his hands, it was bloody, along with his green shirt. There was a small amount of it on his face. It felt cold, yet at the same time it was setting his skin on fire, invisible flames licking them, forcing him to remember the _guts _that he was able to see.

Not a moment later and he was by the bin, letting out the content of his stomach. His poor companion sat by him, trying to sooth away the displeasure. Steve didn't look back even when he heard his retching. It bothered him how emotionless Steve has become, maybe he was always likely so, just that they didn't spend much time together for him to notice it.

No, it was recent. Maybe the shooting of Fury inside his own apartment did it.

When he tried to wipe his face, Diaval swatted his hands and took out the handkerchief, doing it on his own.

"You'll get more blood smeared over your face." He felt at that moment, that instead of the companion or body guard he envisioned, he got both a friend and caretaker instead. Even though they were only together for what seems like a month, nothing more.

The doors opened, and in came a red head, she was by Steve in seconds and started interrogating him. Draco felt like he was intruding, so he signed for Diaval to help him up. Hill stood besides them, blocking most of the view.

They were all talking in murmers and Draco couldn't help but feel insulted, did they think that he didn't want to know if the director was alright? The man helped him before, and even if he had no memories of that, he knew that the director would have helped him again. He made sure Draco was safe, even if he couldn't do so himself.

He wanted to know if he succeeded, he doesn't think he can take another failure. He failed Loki's mother, he failed Loki. He failed Phil, and his own parents.

Beeping sounded, not a good sign. A man named Rumlow that Steve knows, and another who he vaguely remembers as uncle Coul's friend named Sitwell came closer. Draco didn't want to, he didn't want to see his failure. So he looks down, ignoring the sound of electricity discharging, ignoring the now messing heart beats. Diaval's hands were instantly on his, showing his support, as tiny tears dropped from his face.

How many times does he need to fail to finally understand, that he just want good enough?

Steve was the first to turn around, and suddenly his face showed that he remembered they weren't the only one there. The look he sent Draco's way was that of self-disgust, so he went to his direction and held him firmly by the shoulders, forcing the teen to look up at the tall man.

If it could, then Steve's eyes said that he didn't blame Draco, not at all. He gave him a tight short hug before leaving the room. Draco looks up and finds a still body, his mind went blank.

Later in that evening, after they somewhat cleaned Fury up and sewed his chest, he saw Natasha coming out of the room, with Steve following her. He looks back to find agent Hill still inside. He felt a nudge from behind his back, looking back he found Diaval, motioning him to go inside. Which he did. He went inside and shyly looked at the agent.

"C-Can I have a few moments with him?" he asked, she narrowed her eyes, it was sharp, as if accusing him. He winced, knowing that she might as well have all the rights to accuse him. He didn't do his job well, even with his potions he couldn't help. He might as well helped in killing him.

"He's dead Malfoy. No business deals or anything for him to make." She bites out, making Draco feel hurt. _Aside from the avengers, and even that is questionable, no one remembers you. In their eyes, you have no right to talk to Fury._

"I just … want to say something to him …" he mumbled. She stepped back to give him room, and so he walked right in front. He already fixed most problems, and if Fury lived, he wouldn't have as much problems as he would without the potions. Yet that was all fruitless. So he looks blankly down at the still man.

He frowns, hearing a tiny beat. One tiny beat. There weren't any anymore, just that one. He must be imagining, from all the stress.

"You wouldn't remember any of this," he whispered, do that Hill wouldn't hear. "But thanks for always helping me. Even if you did get your memories whipped, and you don't remember anything about me, you still felt like you could trust me. Not much could be said about my Uncle Coul, but you followed your instincts and still let me in back into your life. You're probably wondering what this fool is talking about … I don't know myself … thanks … I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He mumbled the last part and stepped outside, he found that Rumlow was there and left looked like he was in a hurry. Diaval looked a bit annoyed with how crowded the place was.

So Draco swept in, grabbed his hands and pulled him, leading them to the outside. Their car was already there, he climbed in and shut the doors closed. His companion took the driver's seat, seeming a bit wary.

"… you and the man? Were you close?"

"Ironically, he was." He said bitterly. The crow nods and looks at the front window, seeming a bit lost, remembering something from his mysterious past that he shares rarely. He turns back at the teen "Any place in mind?" he questions. Draco doesn't feel like sleeping, the still fresh in mind. From how Diaval was holding himself on the other hand.

"to the flat, you need sleep." The crow's lips became a thin line, as if instantly knowing that Draco is in going to enter a fit of insomnia. He shuts up, knowing he won't be able to change much. So he ignores the inspection that every car must go through and drives through, knowing that Draco will use his magic to hide their car. The teen did, not willing to spend more time here.

**0o0o0**

It only took six hours before bad news came, at least Diaval got some power nap. It came as an order of arrest by none other than Phil.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Fury left me a file in my desk, it has a list of people I should watch out from, and people to trust. There are plans that he got hold of. One of them is to capture you, use force if resistance was given."

"I didn't do anything to you people, I'm _supplying _your organization with medicine."

"I can't be on the line for long kid. You gave away the information that you have files that would expose shield, as well as whatever is happening there, I'm in a mission out of the country so no one's looking at me, can't say they didn't bug my things. So whoever's in charge is going to make sure no one else knows anything crucial about shield. We already had a location of search for your apartment, get out." Draco curses, as he looks back at the crow, then listens back on the phone.

"Alright, thanks for warning me, I owe you."

"Just make sure you survive this kid, I liked the breakfast you made back then." He said before closing the line off. Draco immediately jumps into motion. He looks at the cane and mournfully banishes it to his trunk. Everything else was already packed, so he went into Diaval's room and jumps him.

"We need to leave now, Shield will be hunting us down any minute."

"Why?" the crow asked, looking very groggy, his accent slipped. Draco doesn't know on what reason they would arrest him, it was either for hacking into their system, gaining information illegally, or bribing them. He told Diaval so, the man frowns at him.

"What have you been doing before meeting me?" he said incredulously, before getting up, a messenger bag that Draco provided and stuffed few clothes inside. Draco pretended not to see the knife that he stuffed in, neither the electric baton that he also bought him.

"They might pretend that I gave poison to Director Fury and killed him."

"Won't those medical reports say otherwise?" the man asked confused, Draco gave a smile with a harsh edge to it. "Do you know what politicians would do to hide the skeletons in their closets? Terrorists would do even worse. Seeing as a terrorist group is controlling over Shield for some time, particularly the minute I landed here, I don't want to take the chance of procuring my innocence statements."

There was a sudden loud knock on the door, Diaval and Draco turn at its direction at the same time. Draco turns at his companion who nods and instantly turns into a crow, Draco ran to the window and opened it, letting the avian creature fly out.

"Who is it?"

"Mr Malfoy?"

"If you knew my room, you went to the desk, what do you want." Draco demands opening the door looking indignant. As much as a teen could seem to be against a fully body armoured person. "You have to be kidding me, I already told the agents everything."

"You're under arrest."

"We made a deal." Draco said, venom laced his tongue. The swat agent ignores it. "With Director Fury, with his decease, your deal is ineligible. Director Fury is also under the suspicion of infidelity."

"Then Shield is more idiotic than I thought." Draco said coolly before dodging the swipe the man threw at him. Draco did the simplest trick in the book, which was sticking out his legs, forcing the man to fall on his stomach. Draco sneers at the fallen body before flicking his wrists, using his magic to push the shelf filled with books down. With that, the teen apparated leaving a loud crack behind.

He reached central park, at the same spot that Diaval enjoys sleeping in sometimes in bird form.

The bird turns back into a human being, Draco took out a simple denim jean along with a black hoodie, a crow drawn in front of it. "Change into that. How many were there?"

"Bird point of view, three cars, one armoured. I don't know if more were inside."

"Good, they'll be on the move now." Draco said as he searched for something to wear, he knew by now that they got his style down from his head to toe. So no hoods could be worn nor any of the normal items he does own. At the end, he resigned himself to the fate that he once took back in his old universe.

"If anyone asked, I'm a shy little cousin that just witnessed his family's death by fire." Draco said, Diaval looks up with confusion. He grins before closing his eyes and focusing. He can already feel the uncomfortable feeling of skin tightening. Bones shrinking, senses falling off equilibrium. When he finished the transformation, already he could see that the world was larger than it should.

Diaval only stared in shock. Draco huffs and raises his hands, widening his eyes. "Up!"

"The things wizards can do." He said mournfully, he zips his hoodie closed and kneels down, rising the child up to his hips. Draco looks like four year old, he already transfigured his clothes into a blue long sleeved shirt and beige shorts. Draco continued his act by clutching onto Diaval's clothes.

"What now?" the man asked, Draco took out a phone. It was Stark's phone, he thought on it for a while before sighing in irritation. He didn't want to involve her in this, although she doesn't remember much of him, she does remember training him, so she still held the same fondness that she developed for him, he never said it and he only knew by reading her surface thoughts, he always feared going even deeper than that.

She was the only one with insight in Shield and has the capability to fight them if she wanted to. His tiny chubby hands clutched on the phone. He growled in frustration. At the end he dialled her number.

_"Widow."_

"Houdini, we got a problem, Shield went after me." He told her, he heard the sound of a car pass by on the other side of the line. _"Join the fugitive club."_

"You too?"

_"It was just Rogers, since I'm helping him, we're both fugitives."_

"They tried to arrest me on the account of killing Director Fury." He hissed, he heard her curse in Russian. _"Then they'll try to get your company and all your computers for the information you were black mailing them with."_

"Empty threat, everything is saved in a cloud server. Jarvis helped. We however, don't have an apartment anymore, as the Americans call it. We're not safe in the usual places, Shield always picks me up from Jane's home and a bus station in Wiltshire. They knew my home bases."

"Then meet me and Rogers in the shopping center, near where we bought your training guns." She ordered. "Then throw out the phones, we don't need them tracking us with this. Roger's apparently doesn't care for his things much." She informed. Draco groans, understanding exactly what she meant. Steve didn't check if any of his things or maybe even his apartment were bugged.

When he closes his phone, he throws it and sends a _reducto_ at it, completely destroying it. He then looks up at Diaval.

Only that his instincts tells him so, magic was approving as well, so he knew he would need it.

"We need to move, these are conjured and transfigured clothes, we only have till tomorrow for it to stay."

"I saw you wear the same thing before, and it appeared out of thin air."

"Yes, well," Draco's cheeks showed a tinge of red. "I like recreating clothes, sometimes I don't find things to my liking." How is it that Diaval of all people made him self-conscious?

"Never mind that, once we get there, we'll have to …" he continued on his plan.

**0o0o0**

It did take long to reach their objective, Diaval stopping half the time for silly reasons. The first time was for a bathroom break, second was insisting on making – forcing – Draco to eat. Third time was to make sure that _Draco _didn't need a bathroom break, which left the new de-aged boy fuming. Fourth time because Diaval himself was hungry, and lastly was to buy clothes since the one they're wearing is beginning to thin out, obviously coming close to its due time. Draco was just glad that they were able to acquire a car before they did anything, they didn't really steal it, more like confuded the owner and took the car. Alright, so it might be stealing. Draco left a lot of notes that will hopefully compensate for the car, with a letter of apology, so it wasn't.

At the end, they finally reached their destination. Diaval was obviously tired of driving, they made sure the car was never found again, as in Draco remembered a lane of discarded cars close by and dumped it there, putting an illusion to make it look old and rusty. Diaval walked him the rest of the way to the mall, and when they finally reached it, they instantly ducked into an area where there aren't any cameras.

"Alright, turn into a genuine pig." Draco ordered.

"This is degrading." Diaval moaned, Draco shook his head at his attitude.

"It's either that or a dog. I can sense Natasha and Steve getting close, and they don't know about you much, other than you are my driver, so it's better that they don't see you." He told him, making the man grumble.

"It'll be easier if you used your magic to turn me."

"How many times do I have to say it, I don't know how. Yes I can turn an inaminated object into an animated one, but turning an already conscious soul with a specific body into another is beyond even my knowledge, not until I get some books or a basic crash course well I be able to do it." He informed the crow, making _him _roll his eyes.

"All knowledge, there are such tings as instincts! All you have to do is push your magic and let the rest take its course."

"Whatever, just turn." Draco grouched, the man huffing before tuning into the designated animal. His body slowly shrunk as his limbs turned, then his face and chest. It all took but a few seconds before Draco was in front of a black tiny genuine pig. Draco grinned, just like a child his size would and picked him up with delight.

"Remember, I'm a kid who's going to spend time with his older brother, I have to act the role." He told the animal in a cute childish voice, if it were possible, the hamster like animal rolled its eyes. Draco ran to the gates and sat next to it, feeling Natasha and Steve's brain waves getting closer. Until they did, Draco looked It up and grinned, he ran towards Steve and engulfed his right leg with a hug.

Steve quite possibly freaked, not knowing the anonamys child. Draco looks up at him and flashed his eyes, making it a bright mix of silver and blue, before returning it to normal.

"Mom dropped me off before she could see you, sorry bout that. Dad's in the hospital again, he broke his hand because of another engine." He said in that childish voice, all hints of frustration in it. He looks back at Natasha before smiling. "Hey Natalie, did Johnny do something rude again?"

The moment he called her by that name and she knew who it was, she did inform him to call her that when she was training him before. She smiles, Draco doesn't know if it was an act or not, before she drops down and carries him to her hips.

"That was really irresponsible of your mom dropping you off here on your own, you're six after all."

"I'm the bravest six year old you'll ever meet!" Draco said, puffing his chest as if that could show his bravery. Merlin, that made him want to gag, it sounded exactly what a Gryffindor would say. Draco turns at Steve who was only beginning to understand what was going on.

"Look, mom bought me a genuine pig! His name is Diaval!" he said happily. Draco used a bit of Legilimency to see in Steve's surface thoughts. He held his chuckles, for all he found were questions on how Draco was able to shrink himself and turn his driver into an animal. Draco then whispered so that only the both of them can hear. "Does it have feathers?" Steve questioned, looking closer. Like he said, the genuine pig does have two feathers sticking out.

"It's the easiest disguise I could find, no one would suspect us, we're after all just a couple watching over a younger sibling." Draco said, ignoring Steve entirely.

"It's brilliant, no one would think of me looking after a kid, or Steve having one, nor any child agreeing to act like that." Diaval moved and rested on Draco's shoulders, finally finding a resting place.

"I got chased out of my house, you two better explain to me what's going on." He hissed, knowing that this was why he was feeling anxious a few days ago. Steve sighed as he started explaining.

* * *

**AN:-**

Sorry for mistakes, or for anything being rushed.

If you're questioning Draco and Diaval's relationship, I would like to say that his relationship with Maleficent was the same, at fist they weren't as agreeable but he tolerated her. At the end they seemed to have a friendly interaction with each other. Draco of course isn't like Maleficent, Diaval is turning using the earth's magic that surrounds them, taking a bit of Draco's, but it would be easier if someone started the transformation for him.

Also, Crows eat everything.

and to Boo: I will be honest, i read your review on my mail right in the morning, and i honestly thought a ghost was now haunting my mail, it took me forever to realize it was your name.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Steve kept checking his back every ten seconds. It's gotten to the point that it irritated him. His pace was fast, as if demons were right on his tail. When Steve looked at the back once more Draco thwacked the back of his head, never mind Natasha was holding him and his arms were tiny to reach even reach the taller man.

"First rule on going on a run is don't run, walk." Natasha enlightened the soldier. Steve looks back and glares at Draco, rubbing the back of his head. "If I run in these shoes, they're going to fall off."

"I run in sneakers all the time." Draco pipped in, petting Diaval, who looked really irritated being there. Draco raised his tiny hands and whispers "_accio biscuit."_

Luckily enough, only one came flying and no one was the wiser in this crowd, he gave it to Diaval that looked up straight at his eyes in a betrayed look. Draco isn't used to read animal minds, and so he doesn't, he knew inside that Diaval was feeling betrayed for being treated as a strange mix of hamster and rabbit.

It was still cute and helirious to watch as the tiny pet took the biscuit and munched on it.

"Show's how different generations are."

"Dude, I literally jumped from the 19th century wizarding world to this to the 21st. At least you had electricity to work with before freezing up. I had to learn everything, even if my father took me out to the muggle world."

"At least you knew what was coming to you."

"Yeah, really great to know that your leaving everyone behind." Draco retorts hotly, Steve glares at him, forcing the de-aged teen to growl.

"Alright you two, do you boys really need a baby sitter." Natasha said sharply, making them both duck their heads with embarrassment.

"This would have been a lot easier if you had a laptop." Natasha told him. Draco grimaced. "I don't, it's in London alright, inside that building."

"Fortunately there's an apple store that we can use."

"… We couldn't use a net café?" Draco drawled, remembering that he wanted to buy a laptop there for a while, he just never bothered going there. "There will be more space to move and run away if they can track us."

"Yes, in a crowded area, where anyone can be shot."

"Shield won't risk it."

"I'm sorry to say this Natasha, but Shield's compromised." Draco hissed, Natasha's hold on him tightens painfully, Draco made a pained expression before settling it back to its stoic one. He glares at her, before she relaxes her hold. "Not fair." Draco mumbles childishly.

They finally found a store. Both Natasha and Steve went to a vacant device and she inserted a flash drive that Draco saw for the first time. It had Shield's logo, and again he wonders why such a secretive organization puts its logo on all their devices.

Draco had to stand on his tip toes to be on the same level of the table, before face palming and used his Metamorphmagus skill to get a bit taller.

"The drive has a level six homing program. It means once we boot up, Shield will know where we are." She said as she continued to type fast, Draco was honestly impressed, since he uses voice recognition to let the any device type his things. Jarvis was usually helpful on that. Compared to Natasha, he was a bit behind on speed but not glaringly slow.

She _is _using codes he has never seen before.

"How much time do we have?" Steve asked as he looks around, Draco kicks his shin, making the man glare at him.

"About nine minutes from …" Natasha said as she said, before pressing enter. "Now."

The information that appeared on screen told him exactly what was going on, there was a corruption involving an earlier mission that the Captain and Widow have joined. Whatever the reason was, it's been blocked. Natasha was very confidante in cracking the codes, maybe he could if he had the time, but they didn't.

"I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program shield programmed to trace harmful malware."

"Obviously lacking if it couldn't trace mine or Stark's."

"I don't see you doing anything." Natasha sniped back, Draco glares at her, Diaval produced an unhappy squeak that was bothered to a screech. "So if we can read the file, we can find out where it came from." She continued ignoring them both, Draco actually felt offended by this. Was this kind of hostility because they don't remember and know him as much as before, or was it because they were really stressed by being chased.

Draco doesn't think so, they were both trained elites in their fields, both that needed cool heads in the heat of the moment. He was of course going to be a bit annoying at some point, since he was a teen in their eyes … it was because he was a teen wasn't it? A teen masquerading as child as well, and adults always ignored the child unless they were acting out. He rolled his eyes before playing around, still acting as a child.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" He heard a man say to both Natasha and Steve. Draco stopped and looked up at the guy.

"Oh no, me and my fiancé were looking for a place for our honey man."

"Cool, where are you going?" he asked, Steve looks at the screen and picked the first name he found. "New Jersey." Draco decided to spare the man the awkwardness and went to the shop assistant, tugging on his pants.

The man looks down and grins at him.

"And what about you? Going with mommy and daddy?"

"No, Johnny's my big brother, it's not fair. He's getting marries and leaving me behind." He grumbled, the man chuckled at that, grinning at Steve. "Don't worry dude, things like this always happens. My sister's getting married next year."

"Did your mommy say that you can't go and live with her later?" He asked, the man smiles and told him no, and that we shouldn't really live with our siblings if they were married. Draco scrunches up his noes and grumbles before grabbing Diaval.

"And what's that?"

"Mommy gave it to me and told me that he'll keep me company and forget about Johnny. I don't know how a stupid pig will do that." Diaval picked that moment to squeak in anger, Draco had to stay in his act of an angry child, but inside he was laughing at the poor animal.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Drake, what bout you?"

"Erin, looks like you guys don't really need me. Good luck buddy." He said ruffling his hair up then moved away. Draco looks back at Steve and grins, the man had to sigh and concede that Draco really did have his perks. He turns at Natasha and looked at his watch. "You said nine minutes."

"Relax," not a second before a ping was emitted from the device. "Got it."

Steve leaned in, Draco also looked up to see the map. "You know it?" Natasha asked, Steve nods. "I used to, come on." He took the flash out, Natasha instantly kneeled down and grabbed Draco. He used his skills to make himself smaller than before so it would be easy for her. She seemed to notice and smiles with appreciation. Draco was surprised, maybe he judged their reaction at him too fast.

They ran out of the store, Draco waved at Erin who waved back. He seemed puzzled by how smaller he seems then shrugged as he went back to another person who needed assistance. Nat and Steve were by shoulders as they ran out.

"Two behind, two across, two coming straight at us. You get on the escalator with Draco if I engaged them."

"Relax you two, I just did a _notice-me-not _spell on us, it'll take a while for them to notice us, just don't do anything out of the ordinary." He said playing with Diaval, true to what he said, they both passed them without even looking at the trio. Draco grins at them.

"My favourite spell, hides me all the time. Unless someone has a sharp perspective or isn't looking specifically for us with strong emotions, they won't catch us."

"That's really handy."

"How do you think I can sneak in Shield if I don't." Natasha glare at him, Draco looked at the other direction. They reached the escalator, and they found non other than Rumlow.

"Danger alert." He said, cursing himself for jinxing them, he knew that wizards jinx themselves more than muggles, why did he even open his stupid mouth open. As they went down, Natasha turns at Steve. Rumlow would be exactly the man that would bypass the ward with no problem, he could already feel the hate that was directed at Steve.

"Kiss me." She told him, making Draco's eyes bulge, Steve was surprised. "Public affection make people uncomfortable."

"Yes it does." Steve had to say, Draco nods. Natasha didn't wait for their agreement and went straight to a kiss. Steve's eyes were wide with shock, and because Draco had a first row seat, he was able to witness it.

"**EWWW!**" he said loudly, not controlling himself, he immediately realised his mistake and blocked the view from Rumlow with his head. "Daddy has Mommy cooties now." Draco exclaimed, people around them actually chuckled, some even called him cute.

Natasha kissed his forehead, he wiped his head the moment her lips were off his skin. "No Mommy, no cooties." Rumlow skipped them without even checking them out. Natasha turns around and looks straight ahead.

"Boys." She remarked, Draco pouted. Diaval it seemed, was laughing. Poor Steve was still stuck in that state of shock. "Still feel uncomfortable."

"Not exactly the word I would use." The captain replies, Draco was still pouting by the time they got out of the shopping center.

**0o0o0**

Draco stretched his legs, enjoying being in full size. Fortunately, Diaval had the foresight to by him clothes when he regains his height. While his head was behind Tony's seat, his legs were on Diaval's lap. Said man was staring at the scenery outside. Even Natasha seemed relaxed and had her legs on the dash.

"Where did captain America learned to steal a car?" That, even Draco wondered, he turns to look at the back of Steve's head.

"Nazi Germany-"

"Hmm." Natasha intruded.

"And take your feet off the dash, we're borrowing it." He told her, she did as he said and brought her legs down.

"Alright I have a question for you, of which you don't need to answer, I feel like you should answer it though as if your-"

"What?" Steve interrupted. Dear lord, even the boredom was seeping into Natasha's head.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

"Not bad huh." Steve said, it was like he gave up on some kind of fate.

"I didn't say that."

"Well, you kinda sounded like that's what you're saying."

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you got."

"I don't need practice."

"everybody needs practice, Draco, tell him how active you are." She told him, well she'll be disappointed then. She must have thought that since he was a teen, he would be very _active_ with his sexual drive, when the truth was less pleasing in some people's minds.

"I'm an Asexual virgin who's only person he ever kissed died in a horrible tragedy away from him because I couldn't be there for him. Every other advances I ever get were from creeps, and was almost got dumped in a sex slave business if it wasn't for a certain spider. I'm sorry Nat but I don't think I'll ever be active."

The car fell into silence, Diaval turns around and stares at him. A canvas of emotions were on him, the most prominent were that of anger and protectiveness. It hit Draco right onto his heart because he only ever felt this protectiveness from his parents and Severus. Diaval turned back at the window.

A few moments later Natasha asked about Diaval's relationship.

"I only ever fell in love twice, the first time was for a little girl that I saw as my child, the second was for a woman who is forever in eternal sleep." _That _surprised Draco, the wood elf that Diaval always talked about was his love? No wonder he never went back to the forest, the man really was emotional, his face just doesn't show it.

Natasha and Steve continued talking, but Draco got up and summoned a piece of paper with pencil from his trunk. He taps on Diaval's shoulder, making the man turn around to look at him.

"I-I can charm these things to draw her, you only need to think hard about her then tap on the pencil." He said, hoping the man would accept, after a very long pause with the crow looking straight at him, Diaval nods, his aura showing some twinge of hurt and hope. So Draco summons his cane and pulled the snake head out, revealing a wand inside. His knowledge on the matter was few, but he does have them. He might read up on It later when all of this is over, so that he can charm things to do a better job on better materials. He doesn't know why, but he wants Diaval to be happy, and this will certainly make him happy.

When he finished, the crow tapped on the pencil. It started to spin before jumping straight at the paper, sketching the outlines. Now the man was staring at the material instead of the window, Draco substituted for him, not wanting to intrude on this moment.

It was at dawn that they reached the coordinates. Diaval was holding the drawing close to him, a small glimpse showed of a woman with sharp eyes and check bones, but of immense ethereal like beauty. They got off the care, Natasha checking on her phone.

"The files came from here." She said, getting close to the gates. Steve was right behind her. "So did I."

This surprised everyone, as they all turned at him. He was staring at the signs, and went straight to the door, he knew exactly how to get in. when they went inside, the sun was already gun, Draco looks up and was still mesmerised with how both sun down and sun rise were short compared to other times of the day.

"This is where I was trained." Steve informed them, Diaval felt unsafe, so he turned into a snake and coiled around his arm. Draco stared at the abandoned training camp, imagining how it was like before.

"Changed much?" Nat asked.

"A little." Steve answered as he stopped and gazed at something. Surprisingly, Draco could hear a resounding echo of a memory, which made him jump and stare at where it was. He could see vague shapes of men running, then on at the back who passed an older one, the tiny man stopped right in front of Steve. Draco frowned. He then realized that it was Steve's longing and aura combined that allowed him to see a little unclear part of it. Then the small man moved away.

Draco was surprised when the memory passed him, he still couldn't see it well, and most likely never will.

"Zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote those files must have used routers to through people off. This is a dead end." She looked at Steve and frowned. "What is it?"

"Steve started to walk straight to building, explaining the reasons as to why it shouldn't be there. When they stopped in front of it, he slammed his Shield on the lock. Draco backed off a bit, not wishing to be hit by a shard.

Draco casts a _lumos _as they went in, they went down the stairs slowly, cautious and not wishing to fall off. When they reached the end, Natasha was able to find a switch and flipped it open.

They were surprised.

Desks, computers and files. All were covered in dust and seemed to be broken, not used for so long. On the wall was the unmistakable sign of SHIELD. Draco walked straight at it.

"This was a Shield base. Maybe even where it started." The two went through a door, only Diaval's hiss brought Draco back to the present and made him realize that they were going without him. So he ran and reached them when they stopped in front of three photos.

"Stark's father." Natasha clarified. Draco's senses were overloaded. He turned, surprised at their captain. The man held so much sentiment and longing for all three, he could hear their voices somehow. It was like hearing them in a deep cave, where he was at the deep end while they stood at the opening. Steve's emotion were so strong and genuine, that Draco couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

This was a man who lost everyone, when he could have had a chance to live with them. His choices were taken away from him, for him to save his country. Then got dumped in such a twisted version of it, that Draco wonders how he even coped with everything.

Steve was a kind heart, a pure soul, who wasn't fit for fighting but had to, in a misguided need to protect all that is dear to him.

"Howard." Steve added, Draco see the resemblance. "Who's the girl?" Natasha asked, Steve didn't answer and turned away, no signs of heart ache or pain, continuing their trek. Natasha followed him, but Draco stayed behind.

He knew what it felt like to have no reminders of your loved ones but your memories. That feeling was soothed down a bit when he found his parent's portraits. So he waved his hands, the frames were shrunk down and flew right at him. He puts them all in his trunk and followed them.

Diaval turned into a crow, it looked like being a snake was too uncomfortable for him.

They stopped in front of the shelves, Draco could feel a drift of air coming from it's direction.

"If you're already working in a secret office," Steve started before impressively pushing the shelves away. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

Natasha took out her phone and scanned the code system, it showed the numbers and their orders. "Ok, I need that." Draco said, he could use _Alohamora_ though, it turned out that it can unlock digital devices as well.

They walked in, lights started up the deeper they got, until they reached a very old styled computer.

"This can't be it, this technology's ancient." She said, both him and Steve agreed. Natasha however, found a USB port. This made Draco pause, how long was this place used for it to have a USB port of all things? Natasha puts the USB stick inside it, hoping for the best.

Everything lit up, giving the full view of the basement. Draco's eyes were wide with surprise.

The screen opened up, the old styled green font with black background appeared asking: "Initiate system?"

"Shall we play a game?" Natasha said as she typed, she then turned at the both of them. "It's from a movie-"

"I know, I watched it."

"… a bond's movie?" he asked, he was ignored, the caw Diaval did made the mood more humiliating.

There was something that vaguely resembled a face on screen, all lines were made out of numbers. The camera moved at Steve's face.

"Rogers, Steven. Born 1918." The camera then turns at Natasha. "Romanoff, Natalia Alianova. Born 1984." It then turned at him, making him catch his breath.

"Malfoy-Black-LeStrange, Draco Lucius Abraxas. Born 1997."

"No, wrong, wrong! I am not part of the LeStrange family, and I'm born in 1980." Draco yells, he ouldnt believe that he got rid of the Black part, and now he had his crazy uncle's name.

"You are the last member of all three noble and ancient family houses, thus your name is to be. You are seventeen as if now, you will be a legal adult by July 5th, as it is the year 2014 now."

"This … couldn't be recorded." Draco said, Diaval cawed.

"I cannot be a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am."

"You know this thing?" Natasha asked, Draco started to breath in a fast pace, not believing what this was.

It couldn't be possible, muggle shouldn't be able to do it.

"Anrim Zola was a german scientist that worked for the red skull. He's been dead for years." Steve said as he walked over the monitors. Draco shook his head, he knew better.

"Fist correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I achieved a terminal diagnosis, science could not save my body, my mind however, that was worth saving, on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

"You're a Horcrux." He whispers, even though the soul was tiny, it was still what it was, no one heard him but Diaval, and the bird ruffled its feather in fear.

"How did you get here?" Steve demanded.

"Invited." The man said happily, a shiver of fear ran though Draco, but he stomped it out. Not now, he will not fall for his fears now.

"Operation paperclip after world war two, Shield recruited German scientist for strategic values."

"Aren't you glad to be mistaken as one, Dr Zola." Draco said, a lace of venom in his voice.

"Yes, they thought I would help their cause, I also helped my own." Zola said proudly. Draco growled.

"Hydra died with the red skull." Steve said, looking very defiant.

"Cut off one head," and Hydra's symbol appeard. "Two more shall take its place."

"Prove it." Steve demanded.

"Accessing Archive." The disembodied voice said. A picture of what seems to be the red skull appeared pre-transformation. He only knew who he was from Steve's files from Shield. "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded," Howard Stark and the woman, Peggy Carter, appeared.

"and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

"That's impossible, shield would have stopped you." Natasha said, getting close.

"Accidents," two paper clips appeared, it froze deep his very bones. It was the death of Tony's father, the paper clip said that he died out of an accident. He was the leading member of shield, if what Zola said was true, it meant he was close to discovering what happened. The next paper clip however, shouldn't be possible.

It was of Severus and his parents, with him kicking a ball as toddler in a garden.

Not possible, not possible.

"will Happen." Zola continued. This time, Furies pictures appeared with deceased written over it.

"What do my parents and Severus have to do in this!" he demanded, this was not possible, or was it?

His whole history was made here, all the accidents that brought him was somehow translated when he came here. The auror killing his parents back in his dimension was translated to the police men killing his family accidentally because Severus's funeral was close to riot. What if … what if his family has more secrets than he knew in _this _world. If his family were ever muggles, what would they have done?

"A new group of humanity, every single member has a unique power. The only way for them to be stopped is to be hunted down and killed. STRIKE's main priority was to neutralize them all, silly idea for they should all be killed. They never realized that they had Hydra agents with them, we killed every one of them, then continued on their members." Zola said. That's when the pictures flooded.

People, all of them like Zola said with a unique ability. All of them using it, and even joining STRIKE as operatives. Then there were pictures of the leaders, their jobs written above.

Severus, he was the master spy, just like back home. Both his insane uncles, they were the same rank as Severus, only there was more, _Hydra _was written next to them. Then more surprises. So many people from the wizarding world appeared, so many of them that it overwhelmed him. There was even a picture of the Potters, all leading members, but their death was as like before, a year after the birth of their child. This time Harry died with them in the _gas leak._

Then came the biggest shock. His parents were the funders and sponsors, they had as much hand in building STRIKE in this world.

That was why there wasn't strike anymore. Revelation came to Draco. Hydra killed them, they killed them all. They were all deceased. Until his face appeared, a picture that said deceased with his picture in the Russian base beaten up. Then a picture of him from Osborn's party showing that he survived.

"Your family was the hardest. They were always in the spotlight, always tightly protected, but after Snape is dead, you were easy prey." Zola said mockingly, Draco's anger started to rise up. His hands clenched. "All because they were connected with Shield. I have to thank you young Draco, if it weren't for your family, we wouldn't have eradicated the homo-superiors, and we gathered enough information to give people the powers that we need. The final stroke of irony, is that a new team named STRIKE was created not long ago, led by none other than your captain and joined by Widow, the rest are Hydra members."

Draco yells, he was about to attack it before the captain held him. Draco thrashed, trying to escape his hold, but Steve wouldn't let him go.

"And because of that, HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum."

"You will fail." Draco said viciously.

"As I was saying …"

"What's on this drive?" the Captain snapped, not being able to hold Draco and his calmness at the same time. He himself wanted to destroy the screen.

"I wrote an Algorithm, one you will not find out about, for you will be too dead to know." The doors started to close up, Steve instantly threw his shield, in hopes of catching it before it closed. He missed however, leaving them locked in. Natasha's phone beeped, she took it out, an expression went through her face.

"Boys we got a bogey, thirty seconds tops." She said looking up at them. "Who fired it?" Steve questioned, thinking that they were safe.

"Shield." Natasha breathed in.

"I am afraid I have been stalling Captain. Admit it," Natasha took the USB flash stick, Steve looked at a hole and ripped the covers off, Natasha's phone beeped louder and faster. "it's better this way. We are both of us … out of time."

That's when the explosion happened. Everything in the teen's sight was slowed down, his magic must have been at work, but it wasn't slow enough. Natasha jumped right at Steve trying to get him inside the man hole, Draco was too far for her reach. It didn't matter, for he raised his hands and yelled.

_"Portego!" _a solid shield appeared, it was being pushed back, forcing Draco himself to be pushed back. He felt his back connect to Natasha as they both fell. They dropped on the ground, Natasha was pulled to Steve. She saw the shield around them and knew it was his shield, as she saw him use magic before. She also knew that he wouldn't hold the fallen debris for long and grabbed him, pulling him close under Steve's shield.

A few seconds later Draco's lost his consciousness, making the shield semi-transparent. Only the larger stones fell, and then more. Everything happened but in few seconds, and finally, everything stilled.

Steve pushed the rocks away, just when he was sure no more will fall. He looks back to find both Natasha and Draco injured. He was thinking too fast, on ways on how to save both. That was before the crow turned into a human being.

"Diaval? You carry Draco, I'll get Natasha." Diaval nods and leans close to Draco's ears.

"Draco, listen to me, you need to get smaller." Draco opened his eyes slowly, he could feel the tiredness seeping in him.

"You need to turn into a kid again, so I can get you out." Diaval tried again, with a loud groan Draco started to shrink, much slower than he usually did, until he was the tiny small child that he was that very same morning in the mall. Diaval grabbed hold of him and looks at Steve who already got Natasha. Steve stepped outside and started sneaking, Diaval not far behind.

When the Captain looks up to check for anyone, he felt Diaval pull him back. Not a moment later and light flashed at their side before going. When Steve looks back, he could see the Shield vehicles coming closer. They took a safer root away, right at the gates where it seems that they weren't close, but they were parked there.

Diaval then turns at Steve.

"I trust you to hold him."

"I can't carry them both."

"Hold him, not carry him." Diaval said crossly, he puts Draco on Natasha, adding to the weight. That's when Diaval looks at the front and focused, taking as much magic as he could around him.

Steve witnessed the transformation, and couldn't help but feel awed by it. Diaval turned into a large wolf that can stand on two legs. If Draco was still conscious, he would have yelled the moment he laid his eyes on the man. For he has turned into a werewolf, and a large one at that.

Diaval sets his paws on the ground, obviously telling Steve to ride on. Which the man did, thankfully. Now it was easier to grab hold of the two. He was startled tp find that Draco's pants was wrapped around him to make a sling that looks comfortable for the child. Honestly, Steve was more surprised on the fact that the animal man can do that as they _sneaked _away from a hostile area. Diaval started sprinting, using the thick woods as an escape route. He just hopes that he can lose them.

**0o0o0**

Draco was still unconscious by the time they reached the destination.

"From what I understand, it takes a tremendous feat of magic to make a solid shield as Draco's. I remember wizard's shields, the very same one, it was only made to absorb energy, meaning spells. Draco managed to do the impossible by making it block tangible projectiles as well. Even transparent it was able to block some things."

"That's why he isn't waking up soon?"

"I already gave him the pepper up potion, but magical exhaustion needs sleep and rest to recover from."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well, Veelas can do magic too, and some would come and continue their lives in the forest. I remember those times, they would show all kinds of magic, not just the forest ones. Maleficent was always intrigued by it, since her magic is interconnected to nature. Those Veelas would get tired sometimes and need others to look after them."

"Draco said something about Veelas before." Natasha murmured, swiping his face from the sweat it gathered.

"He is half Veela, I can tell. When he sleeps he lets go of all control over his allurement. Its distorting. What if we ever sleep in a hotel and there was a mad man close by? They would break in and take encouragement of his state."

"We don't feel anything though?" Steve said as he made sure that Draco was alright.

"That is because he is in a child form. Child Veelas also use allurement, but their bodies produce the kind that would inspire protectiveness instead of persuasion. Surely you realized you feel too protective of him?" Diaval said, making them both realize what was happening.

"So that's why he doesn't sleep when we're around?"

"Yes. Although, it doesn't matter at times. That is when the other perceive him as family does the allure change also into protectiveness, the exception is a mate." He saw Steve's expression before explaining. "A person they spend the rest of their life with. Draco is half, so he doesn't really get a chance to find his mate as much as pure Veelas, all the better though, because that means he can be happy with whoever he wants."

"Draco's asexual, Diaval. He won't _have _anyone." Natasha said, it appears that she felt it was for the best, thinking that no one will have the chance to break his heart.

"What's asexual?" Steve blurts. They both turned at him, Natasha stared at him coolly while the animal man raised a brow.

"Like how gay people like their own genders, and how bisexuals like both genders. Asexuality means that you don't particularly want sex at all."

"Does that mean he'll never fall in love? Is that why you went quite at the car when he said it?" Steve asked, Natasha rolls her eyes. "Really Rogers. He doesn't want sex, it doesn't mean he doesn't want anybody _romantically._ Maybe he doesn't, not my say. It just means from what Crow said, it's harder for him to find someone who wouldn't take advantage of him."

"He isn't planning to be with anyone. It seems that there was one before I came." Diaval commented. "He has that same look when I think of my love."

Neither Steve nor Natasha wanted to tell him that Draco's first boyfriend died because of an elf and that he sacrificed himself to save all the nine realms.

They finally reached the house, Steve knocked with all the energy he could muster. The door opened to show a lean muscled and dark skinned man.

"Hey man." He said as he noticed their dishelved state. Draco was still wrapped in the makeshift pant sling. The rest of them were covered in soot and dirt, while Diaval's only thig that survived for him was his coat and pants. For some reason, turning into a werewolf doesn't let your clothes turn with you, every other animal transformation lets him. Maybe it was because a werewolf was a magical creature?

"I'm sorry about this, but we need a place to lay low." Steve told him.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha added. The man sighed but opened the door widely. "Not everyone, come in." They all did, the man looked at Draco before looking at Diaval.

"I got some clothes for you all, but not for the kid."

"It's not a problem. We just need some rest." He whispers, bags under his eyes. The man nods and closes the door behind them, making sure no one was in sight.

It seemed like the flat was for two, and there really was some women's clothing, but the room wasn't used for a while. Natasha and Steve went in, while Diaval went straight to the couch and dropped, making sure Draco isn't hurt, before closing his eyes.

Diaval only woke up later when he smelled something. Peanut butter and jelly. Diaval never tried peanut butter and Jelly, so he dived in. Draco woke up to this sight, along dark skinned man was looking at Diaval in fascination.

"What's going on?" Draco slurred, they both turned back at him. "Draco!" Diaval said happily before grabbing him into a hug. Draco was still groggy, and tried to understand his surroundings.

"Wasn't shield going to get us?"

"Almost, I was able to get us out."

"G-Great, c-cool. Yeah, that's … wicked." Draco muttered getting up, not looking up at Diaval. Said man looked at the dark skinned person, who understood what the gesture meant and got up. Before leaving, he said "I'll call Steve and Romanoff."

"What is it Draco?"

"I passed out." He said grumbling. Diaval only smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's why you have me!" he said happily, before throwing some clothes in his original size. "Isn't that why you hired me? You knew you need help, so don't worry. Now however, I will not dress you up."

"Prat." Draco mumbles before dropping on the floor. He was bemused when he saw that his original hoodie reached his legs. He stumbled to the bathroom. After returning to his size and used a strong cleaning charm on himself, he still stumbled out. He growls before summoning his cane. He was shocked when he realized it didn't come from his pants. So he ran to the living room, and found his pants on the couch. He sighed, relieved. He then took the shrunken trunk and potions out before extending the pockets in the new jeans. Skinny black jeans? Draco frowns.

Looking up, Draco groans. Diaval must have chosen all black coloured garments. Honestly, Draco refused and charmed his new shirt green. After that, the same man came inside, he was startled to find Draco there.

"Uh. Greetings. Drake Black. Wizard, mutant or superhuman, whatever's your pick." He said before getting up and shaking that man's hands.

"Sam Wilson, guy with no powers. But I can sure pilot." He said giving him a grin. Draco smiled back, relaxed by the statement.

"So you're superhuman? You can change your age?"

"I'm more known as Houdini." Draco answered, Sam's eyes widens. "Houdini's a kid?!"

"He's more than a kid Sam." Steve came on, Natasha following him. Diaval and Draco shared a look, thinking the same thing. Did they snog?

"Now, anyone minds telling what's going on?"

* * *

**AN:-**

Just realized that in this fic, Draco is younger than Asa Butterfield. Do remember that it is currently 2014 in the fic.

I must apologize for any typos, or anything wrong with the plot, my mind's everywhere now. We had to lend our house for a funeral. Not to mention multiple college projects are piling up. I'm also entering a science fair kind of contest, just waiting for the acceptance letter. (This is ironic because i'm watching iron-man 2 and its currently talking about the Stark Expo XD)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Kidnap agent Sitwell huh." Draco mumbled, thinking about it. "I never really liked the man, the first time I met him and he didn't set well with me. Not that we got introduced to each other, Phil had business and only gave a small exchange with each other before taking me to another place."

"Where?"

"Er … a Broadway show, since I wanted to see one." Draco said blushing madly. Steve raised a brow, he never knew that about the teen. "So the question is, how well the most wanted on Shield's list go on and kidnap one of their agents?" he inquired.

"The answer is, you don't." Sam said as he walked in and threw a beige file to Steve.

"What's this?" the soldier asked, looking at it interested. "Call it a resume."

In it was a picture of Sam and his partner, Sam went on explaining how he used to be in a special rescue force, Natasha confirmed it by asking if he was a specific team and mission that they couldn't send in help for because of the RPGs in the area. Steve kept staring at the picture, Sam gave him another file, which Draco peaked from above Steve's shoulder.

"I thought you were a pilot." Steve said, no anger in his voice. He always wondered how calm the man always seemed to be unless provoked.

"I never said pilot." Sam said grinning.

"… I can't ask you to get in this mess. You got out for a good reason." What reason? What happened to Sam?

"Dude, Captain America needs my help, there's no better reason to get back in." Sam said excitedly, Draco snorts. "Yes sure, I mean it's not like Houdini, Crow or Black Widow didn't need help or anything. But if it was captain America? Let's all go and help. Never mind the fact that there's a woman and child in need of help." The teen wizard said.

"I thought you weren't a child." Natasha said raising her brows. Draco sent her a grin. "People keep calling me that, why not use it to my advantage." She smiled back at him.

"So does that mean a yes?" Sam asked, confused between his and Natasha's interaction, leaving both of them to roll their eyes. Steve stared at them before smiling himself and turning back to Sam.

"Where do we get these things?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall." Sam said it in a way that made it sound like an impossible mission, Steve turns back at them, they both shrugged.

"Shouldn't be a problem." He finally decided, Draco sighs in exasperation.

"You guys forgot something important, between an ex-Russian cold war spy, a man who is considered the optimum of human perfection, an animal lookout, and a teen wizard whose speciality is pretty much running around and escaping tight spots, we can get Sam's gears." Sam sighed in relief.

**0o0o0**

Natasha really enjoyed having a small body to carry, because she insisted on him turning back to a child as he tinkered with Sam's phone. He wouldn't ask, but sometimes he could feel sorrow and bitter happiness coming from her every time she picked him up. He wanted to know why, but he didn't want to bypass her privacy and see her memories, he felt like he owned her that much.

The sadness was just maddening, did she want children? Is that why she wanted him to turn into a child? Couldn't she have a child? She can smitten anyone she could want … or was she sterile? Either way, he knew she wanted tiny steps to follow her, and a tiny body for her to carry around and indulge from the aura around her. That's why when he turned into a child once more he changed his hair into a red colour that matched hers.

If anyone asked, he didn't see her smile.

He noted the arrow necklace she was wearing, leaving him confused, was that for Clint?

Diaval has turned into a dog this time, a large wold hound that had a feather coming out from the tip of his tail. He refused to be carried around like a common house pet, and hated his Genuine Pig voice. Steve and Sam were right next to them, keeping Natasha between them.

"When are you going to finish with my phone?" Sam asked.

"We could be there any time now." Steve pointed out, Draco sighs and glares at them both.

"This is harder than it looks. Yes I have gleaned the information on how to do it from Stark, but that doesn't make it any easier for me, anything from him doesn't make it any easier for me."

"How can that even be possible, I mean you learned it didn't you?" Steve pressed, Draco rolled his eyes at him. "It's like this Steve. Imagine someone gave you a map to a new town and you memorized it, right? So once you go to that town, well you instantly now everything? Or will you keep returning to your mental map? It's exactly the same for me, and this is harder than it looks, especially while we're moving and I only have two tools on me."

Diaval barked in agreement.

"Thanks boy. So you see, I may have made robots in a routine base, that's because I've already done it before a bunch of times to make it easier, like going back to that town multiple times. Hacking for me may be easier than tinkering, but really, I always ask for Jarvis to do things for me." He explained when a small beep came out from the phone.

"And I've finished, catch." Draco said throwing the phone back to Sam. "I like to inform you all, that I did not enjoy that, hacking into Sam's pack was hard enough."

"Here I thought we got a second Stark." Natasha joked, Draco didn't comment, not wanting to be pinched and not being able to escape. He however, kept grinning at Diaval for his form, he was quite large and pitched black, gaining attention of everyone instead of on them. It was perfect, and he couldn't tell if the man enjoyed it or hated it, he still doesn't like going through animal minds, too different than human ones.

Natasha looked at her phone and nods. "We're here."

"Cool, I'll move with Diaval to the roof, since you guys exhausted my use." He said grumbling before Natasha sets him on the ground, Draco ran to the large dog and transfigured a leash around his neck. He started to get a hang of transfiguration lately, with all his clothes and essentials. Diaval growled and tried to shake it off, resulting into Draco having a fit of giggles.

"You're just like a kid."

"The outer layer of my mind is childish, it's about transforming into it that I can't explain." He told Sam before casting a notice-me-not on everyone, one that's stronger than before. He started skipping into the hotel, no one the wiser, and went straight to the elevator.

He looks down and watches as Senator Stern and Jasper Sitwell surrounded by many agents leave the building. Draco growls at them, the time he met him was the time was when he tried not to read anyone's mind, that was a large mistake on his part. To find out that Phil's best friend was another Hydra agent, someone who could have threatened and hurt him made his blood boil.

He returned to his size, Diaval turned back into a crow and landed on his shoulder.

"You enjoy being an animal more than a human, not that I'm surprised, you were originally a crow." He mumbled, the crow cawed in agreement. He saw the Senator and Sitwell getting closer, the man whispered something to the Hydra agent, then acted as if his legs hurt. He remembered the senator Stern was someone Tony didn't particularly liked, he liked antagonizing the man and always prided himself on forcing the man to give him a medal and call him a national treasure. Draco started to chant a strong notice-me-not ward around the roof top, he didn't want anyone to see what was going on here.

Sitwell received a call from Sam, just on time. He grins when he found Steve entering the building out of people's sight and looks at the second building's rooftop, Natasha already prepared the laser on Sitwell. After a few moments on the phone, the traitor looked down on his suit then looks up trying to find where it was coming from.

Too late, because Steve was right behind him and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him inside.

Not a few seconds later and Sam was leaving to the other side, Natasha already going inside their building. Draco looks at his watch and counts the seconds.

At two minutes sharp the door was blown out behind him, and he could hear someone being thrown. He turns around and couldn't help but feel impressed, Steve well always be impressive with his strength. He came in looking menacing, his while demeanour screamed pissed off.

"Tell me about Zolla's algorithm." He demanded. "Never heard of it." Sitwell said as he backed off, Natasha came right behind Steve as he continued on his stride.

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" he continued to press on.

"Throwing up, I get sea sick." Sitwell said just as he touched the edge of the roof, he was about to fall off but Draco's cane was instantly on his back stopping him so. Sitwell looks at the side and was wide eyed when he found Draco, grinning madly at him.

"Miss me? Wait, no one actually remembers me." He said before taking away his cane, and Steve instantly snatched Sitwell, forcing the man to look back at the man. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you can throw me off the roof? Cause it's really not your style, Rogers."

Steve looks darkly at him, before sitting him on the floor.

"You're right, it isn't." He then steps aside next to Draco. "But it's her style." He said pointing at Natasha, she did not disappoint. The second he finished and she kicked him straight on his stomach. He screams loudly, Natasha started to talk to Steve about some accounting girl. Draco on the other hand, leaned on the edge and grins at Sitwell's frightened horrified face, he was suddenly glad he added that ward around the rooftop. His scream still echoes.

He can already see Sam flying towards the man, and saw him grab the man's jacket before hauling him up to the roof once more. He threw the man and landed magnificently, leaving Draco to whistle in exclamation.

"That is one wicked gear to hog." He said, before being picked by Diaval on the ear. They all moved to Sitwell. The man gasped, face pale from the fall, right before Steve could grab him the man raised his hand in surrender.

"It's a program for choosing insight's targets!" he yells, right before anything could be done on him.

"What targets?" Steve commanded.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Him," he said pointing at Draco making the teen blink. "Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future."

"The future? How could it know? And why Draco, he's only a teenager, Natasha has more reason to be on Hydra's list than him." Sitwell laughs, as if he were mocking them all for not understanding, Draco glares at him.

"How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates peoples' past to predict their future." He then looks at Draco before looking back at Steve.

"Hey bud, you didn't answer all of cap's questions, why me?" he said angrily, his magic swirled around just to make everyone feel his anger in the air. The agent gulps when he looks back at the teen. "Pierce is going to kill me. No, Hydra is going to kill me if I said more."

"**_Why?_**_" _Draco growls, Sitwell – and Sam really – jumped from the anger in his voice. The man still didn't answer, Draco stepped right in front of him and looks straight at his eyes, his already flashing. "**_Answer me._**"

"After Hydra's success to eliminate Strike, your parent organization, we stole information concerning all their programs." Draco racked his brains, Strikes only main concern was mutants, mainly ones that would threaten Britain's security. If they stole information about that, why would he be on their hit list?

"This doesn't explain much Sitwell." He growls.

"Strike's information was a Jigsaw, parts are disturbed between members. The last one to connect everything was left to your parents. It was believed that they left it to you." Draco's eyes flashed, making the agent flinch.

"Shit, you're one of them?! Why didn't they kill you?!" he said backing away, only to hit Sam's chest, stopping him from running away.

"Contrary to popular belief agent Sitwell, I am not a mutant, they were all killed. I'm more." He said with a grimace. "Now that we established all the information I needed for myself, what will insight do with all of this information?"

"You don't know yet?"

"I know, I just need confirmation."

"They'll kill all targets, millions with every wave." Draco cursed, Natasha bit the inside of her cheeks while Steve's glare intensified. Diaval on his shoulder cawed. Draco turns back at Steve, looking at him for an order, feeling a bit lost.

"We need to find a way to destroy that project." He whispered, Steve nods.

**0o0o0**

They were at the highway, the car going as fast as legally possible.

"Hydra hates leaks." Sitwell said, Sam rolls his eyes at him. "Then why don't you try sticking a cork on it." Draco was disturbing the potions to everyone.

"I don't have more, I'll need space to get some out or go back to my flat, which has probably been ransacked by now." He told them, then turned as he said the last part with a hiss directly at Sitwell.

"It's called an apartment, kid."

"Americans." Draco drawled.

All of a sudden, his limbs stiffen, as something assaulted his senses. It felt like someone screaming, things breaking, and he couldn't help but feel pain hearing it. Natasha noticed and her eyes were instantly on him.

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here." She said, putting her hands on his trying to move him.

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly." Steve answered.

"What! Are you crazy, that will never work!" Sitwell yells, Draco's breath deepens, chills going through his body as the screams intensify, he remembers this aura, he knows it. It suddenly landed on top of them, his head snaps right at the top, Natasha's following his lead.

The glass broke next to Sitwell, a mechanical metal arm snatched him and threw him out, Draco watched with wide eyes as the world slows down. He saw the man being thrown out of the window, watched as he was slowly went in front of a yellow and white truck, the man being hit and blood coming out of him as he burst from the impact.

He heard a caw as Diaval pulled a strand of hair, just when a bullet went through the roof hitting exactly where he was sitting. He slipped on the chair, leaving him flat on it and watched with horror as two more bullets were shot with an angle, precise so that it would hit the passenger and driver seats. Natasha already pulled Steve away and Draco's hands snatched Sam's shirt and pulled him to the window, the shot passed the dark skinned man's ears.

The man didn't stop from shock, rather he pushed the brakes to throw the man away from the hood of Sitwell's car.

Draco got up and watched with abiding fear as a crouched man started to get up, his metallic arm gleaning under the sun. Diaval caws loudly, Draco could already hear his loudly exclamation saying _"It's him! That's the guy who almost pounded us a few days ago."_

The screams were loud, the breaking things were being pulverised, more pain ringing in his ears. This time he could feel people beating, a rhythm that sounded perfect for war. The care passed them ignoring, or probably running away from the scene.

"Who the bloody hell is he?" he whispers, no one answered him.

Diaval cawed louder, Draco's head swivelled to the back, he found a black SUV driving right at them without breaking. "INCOMING!" he yells as he shielded his head with his arms, momentarily forgetting his magical shield. The car hits them, Draco flew right at the back of Sam's seat, Natasha probably got hit with something, as he heard the unmistakable sound of her gun hitting ground.

The aura increases as something hit the roof. Draco growls and took out his guns, shooting the roof. Diava flew out of the car, probably trying to pick on the enemy.

No matter how much he shoots, the leather bound amputee dodges it, he heard another shot, Natasha's gun, but that was also dodged. He get up and finds the window shield breaking as the very same metallic arm grabs the steering away and threw it away.

"SHIT." Sam yells. The car spins, with no specific direction to lead it. Draco looked at the side and already he could see the road barricade coming closer, until the car hits it, it flew up with a banking angle.

"Hang on!" Steve yells, he could feel Natasha pulling him, an easy feat for her even in his grown body. He saw Steve's hands pulling Sam, and then forcefully pushed the car's doors. They all fell out of the car, Steve's shield protecting them form the harsh friction that would have ensued. When they hit ground Natasha couldn't onto him anymore as well as Steve couldn't hold onto Sam. They both flew away but Draco already started a portego and was able to shield Sam as well, the man's eyes were wide as he touched ground and started to roll, not getting burned.

The cars were now speeding away from the commotion, Draco pulled his hood up. Diaval flew by his side. He looks up as the SUV stops, the man drops from the hood. Sam got up and got close to him helping him up.

"Winter soldier." He told him, and Draco nods standing up. They were on a bridge and some vehicles were damaged. When he looks back he found the winter soldier with a gun, aiming right at Steve. The man saw it and pushed Natasha away from him. It was at that moment that the mercenary pulled the trigger, Steve puts the shield between them. Unfortunately the resulting force swiped his feet, making him hit a bus and then fall down underneath the bridge.

Looking back, he found a front, all ready with guns. Draco runs grabbing Sam and found Natasha behind a car, he pulls Sam behind one of the cars when they started shooting. Draco could see Widow shooting them off despite the rampage of bullets hailing on them.

Draco stands up, _portego _on the ready and he starts shooting them as well, none of the bullets hits him.

"Unknown target has a shielding tech, direct assault needed." He heard someone, only in Russian. He starts shooting more and faster, not wanting them to get close. The assaulting team were split, one shooting at Sam as he ran back to Sitwell's car, another following Widow while one was directly at him.

He could feel his shield waning down, so he starts running to the edge of the bridge on do something he thought he wouldn't ever do.

He jumps off the bridge.

Charm on the ready, he hits the ground with no injury and rolled away, Diaval's legs were tightly clutched on his shoulder.

"It'll be a hell lot bloody easier if you could help." He whispered frantically at the avian creature and ducked indie a car, waiting for any assault to fall on him. He could hear more shots. So he looks up and tries to put a target on all the mercenaries.

They were dropping from the bridge, guns at ready. His head snaps back at the civilians, he cursed this Gryffindor instinct that he wished he could get rid of and ran towards them.

_"Maximas portego!"_ he yells, just as the machines guns started, people screamed and tried to get away, luckily his shield was able to protect their path. Unfortunately, every bullet hitting it was like a stab to his brains, every single one sharp and clear like the sun's ray on your eyes.

Only when he was sure that no civilian will be hurt he drops the shield only to himself. There was a mercenary that fell from the bridge, he heard another shot, this time from above the bridge. Looking up he found Sam shooting everyone. With that, Draco got up and started to shoot the ones with the machine guns.

He didn't know where Natasha was in all of this mess, but he hopes that she was safe.

Then he realized the absence of weight on his soldier, leaving him frantic.

"Diaval!" he yells. Only to realize that the crow was above one of the shooters. The crow turned into a man and an electric baton hits him, leaving one shooter down. The man returns to being a crow and flew towards another.

Seeing as the shooters were under control, he runs looking for Natasha. Heart beating loudly, eyes frantically scanning everything to find her. He heard a bomb from a side and knew she was there. Running to that direction, he saw her running straight to him, he was smiling when he did saw her and was about to stop next to her when a shot was heard.

Natasha drops on the ground, he shoulder was hit.

"FUCK." He yells and drops next to her. She was breathing harshly. "Eyes on me Widow, eyes on me!" he yells, then they heard someone jumping on a car, finding the same assassin that was trying to kill them. He curses and grabs Natasha's head, pulling her to his chest and he breather his shield charm.

They weren't hit, looking up, they both found Steve stopping the man and engaging him on a fight. The assassin hits him straight on the shield, they both heard a loud clang coming from the impact.

"Alright, he's distracted, Natasha look turn around so I can see you shoulder." He said frantically, she did as told and pushed the jacket away, he found the wound and pulls the bullet away with his magic. Leaving her to yell.

"Sorry, sorry. Drink this, and this." He said taking a pain relieving potion along with a blood replenishing one. He puts one on the tip of her lips and she took it easily, recognizing the potions. Draco turns around just to find the assassin jumping from a car and was about to hit Steve.

"_Portego!"_ He yells once more, a shield appeared just before he could hit him, Shield rolled away but the assassin hit the magical shield, effectively destroying it, also hitting the ground and creating a spider webbed pattern on it. Draco screams as the penalty of his destroyed shield was a deeper stabbing pain to his head. Natasha tried to give him the pain relieving potion, but he couldn't hold still from the pain. Along with the assassin's piercing aura, could feel his energy draining away from him.

"Draco, hold it off, hold the pain off." He blacked out for a moment, before blinking the darkness away. He looks up and he could hear the sirens coming, black SUV heading their way. They surrounded them. Hydra agents came out all with guns and aiming at them. Draco couldn't help but feel the anger building up, as they all wore a mantel of Strike force. Even if his parents never lived in this universe, if they did, they still owned it, they were a part of it, and to see it turn into a hydra infested nest made his blood boil.

"Drop the shield, Captain! On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!" Rumlow said as he apprehended him. Another agent came and forced both him and Natasha in shackles, Diaval instantly turned into a snake and slithered into his clothes without anyone's notice.

They moved them away and directly at a van, Draco was able to see a news helicopter above.

"Nat, you shoulder, it's still bleeding." He said concerned. They saw Sam was being puller to their direction as well.

"It's better off than what would have been if you weren't here." She murmered, they were about to duck his head into the van before they heard someone calling them to stop.

Draco looks up to find Rumlow with the captain. He gave another agent hold of the captain and turned straight at him, leaving him to gulp. Rumlow's hand was on his hoodie and pulled it off, showing his irate glare on him, gleaming with anger. Rumlow cursed and took out his communication set.

"We found Malfoy."

"What do you want from me." He demanded, this was too much. They could have went straight to Shield and destroyed the heli-carriers, they could have ended it. Instead they were here, caught and defeated, probably will end up being executed.

Rumlow didn't answer, until they heard someone new on the phone, someone he never heard before.

"Bring him with the winter soldier, he is of too much use to be disposed."

"Like hell I'll be away from my friends." He spat but they pulled him. He tried to stay his ground but he was smacked straight to the face.

"Don't you dare hit him you Ублюдок!" Natasha yelled, but they tightened their hold on her, leaving her silent. Draco glares at Rumlow who only smirked. "I heard that Black Widow has a soft spot for children." He murmured.

He then pulled Draco close to him, smirking darkly at him.

"The let's see if it's true after Hydra is done with this kid." Warning bells were raised in all of his friend's eyes, but he only glared at Rumlow. The man sighed and took out a syringe. "How does it feel like, being knocked out by your own concoction?" he said and injected him with it. Draco could already feel the sleeping draught seeping into his blood stream, his eyes dropped low. The last thing he saw was Natasha as she thrashed trying to pull away from the guards.

**0o0o0**

In the van, they were all left with their morals low. All Steve felt was that it was his fault, guilt filling him up, both Bucky and Draco were in Hydra's hands, because of him.

Those two didn't deserve it.

"He looked straight at me, and he didn't even know me." He echoed the last time. Natasha hits her head on the van's wall. Sam looks at her and then back at the Hydra operatives.

"We need a doctor here, don't you guys understand, she's bleeding." The operatives only took out a baton and let it work as electricity ran through it. Leaving Sam silent. To their surprised, the baton went to the other operative's chest. A leg kicked the head and the man crashed on the wall, leaving him to faint on the floor.

The operative took out the helmet, gasping for breath to show a woman.

"That thing was squeezing my head." She said then looked at Sam. "Who the hell is he?"

**0o0o0**

Draco woke up a long time ago, he only acted asleep until they were inside a building. The walls were all lined with deposit boxes. Of course he woke up to him being tied up, not like they could hold him off in them. He watched as they operated on the assassin's arms.

He could escape anytime, he was Houdini after all, but he needed information, he needed to know what his new part in this damned chaotic world was. He blinked when he realized the aura that accompanied the assassin wasn't there, instead he was filled with confusion.

Draco looks at him, then focuses his telepathy to see what he was thinking.

He wished he didn't.

They were all unexplained pictures, a few times he saw Steve calling for a man named Bucky. Needles and knives, metallic arms. When he forced himself out, he wracked his brain on any information about Bucky.

He was Steve's friend, best friend in the army. Revelation left him reeling, Hydra kidnapped the man, operated on him, left him emotionless in ice. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, and more anger building up inside him. He breathes deeply to calm himself down, alerting everyone that he was awake.

Not that they could do anything about it because at that moment the assassin – Bucky – hits the doctor and left him injured on the floor. Everyone turned on him raising their guns.

"You're all a bunch of idiots. The man's in shock, anything could be a trigger for him, including guns to the face." He drawled, some looked at him but their guns were trained on the man. He sighs.

"If you're so experienced why don't you calm him down?" someone spat, he raised a brow at the man. "You do realize that I'm handcuffed."

They didn't uncuff him, but they did pull him harshly off the ground and forced him to stand in front of the shocked man. Should he escape with him? Could he even? Looking back at him, and sadly he knew that he couldn't. Bucky may still be in there, but he was too traumatized by everything that happened to him.

"Hey mate? It's alright, you just need to relax." He said soothingly, after a few moments of silence, the man looks up slowly, then stared at Draco.

"The man on the bridge …" he said Draco smiles at him. "Who was he?"

"That, that was Captain America, otherwise known as Steve Rogers."

"Why do I know him?"

"You know him because-" he couldn't answer because he was punched on the stomach, resulting on him kneeling on the floor gasping for breath and letting out pain. "Don't answer him you little shit."

He looks up at his assailant and glared darkly at him, eyes flashing, making the man flinch.

"He was your friend." He said, this time he was kicked leaving him gasping on the floor. He could see someone's leg was about to pound him, so he closed his eyes fearing more pain, only that it didn't come.

Looking up, he found a hand grabbing the leg, only that it was metallic, and it wasn't just grabbing it but rather crushing it. The assailant was howling in pain.

"Nobody hurts him." He said gloomily before looking at Draco, who sat up and gave him a grateful smile. "T-Thanks, that hurt."

"Answer me again." Draco sighs then grabs onto the man's face with his handcuffed hands, forcing him to look straight at his eyes. "He was your friend, you don't remember because it's been seventy years."

"Shut up Malfoy or you'll pay."

"You went messing, and Steve mourned for you, everyone thought you were dead. He was your friend Bu-" he didn't continue because he felt a hand on his shoulders, he felt a cold creeping inside him. When he looked up, he found someone, it was none other than Alexander Pierce. He never met the man, but he did see his pictures, after all he needed to know everything about Shield.

Pierce takes his hands away from Bucky then looks at the man. "Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped this century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

"Tell him the truth Pierce." Draco yells at him, only to be struck across the face, leaving him wide eyed staring at the man. Yet the shock wore off as his anger was finally let free, he immediately jumps on Pierce, grabbing him between his arms and swings himself so he could be behind the man, managing to get him in a choke hold. He did take the affect of gravity in mind and landed on his feet, succeeding in throwing Pierce on a man who was about to shoot him.

His magic screamed for him to jump, move away, he did. There were bullet holes right on where he stood seconds ago. Not letting anyone get an upper hand on him he was able to jump just enough to be able to see everyone in the corner of his eyes. Once he did so, his hands were on the gun someone was aiming at him, Draco yanks it and shoots the ceiling, managing to get some debris on some people.

He instantly used a wide range of _confundus _on everyone but himself and ran to Bucky holding a part of his jacket to his face.

"Up! Up before they get their bearings back." He yells and pulls the man away from the chair to the door. It was metallic, a spell was already on his lips so he can destroy it, only to be surprised by Bucky yanking the cell doors off. They moved quickly, dodging any new bullets coming their way.

They reached the steps, Draco almost yells in happiness, but that didn't happen. For a loud screeching noise plagued the room.

Draco drops on the floor holding onto his ears, Bucky was next to him doing the same. He almost passed out, but he was too stubborn to pass out for today. The ringing didn't stop until he felt more hands on his arms and new cuffs were added to his legs. Once the ringing left, Draco opened his eyes to find more guards surrounding them. Bucky was already moved to the room.

And seeing from the screams that he was going through, Draco knew he was too late to save him.

The guard moved him to another room next to the one Bucky was in. why didn't they do that in the first place Draco didn't understand. Inside they cuffed him to a chair, someone with a big shiner on their right eye glared at him, Draco only smirked at his way before he left.

Pierce came inside, only two guards behind, and Rumlow was one of them.

"You almost got me there kid." He said bringing a chair in front of Draco and sitting on it, his two guards behind him. "If we didn't have that device you would've gotten away, with our most valuable resource too. Who trained you? It was a mix of styles, Aikido is the most influence, right?" Draco didn't answer, he only stared at him and his two guards.

"Throw me a bone here kid, I'm trying to open up to you."

"Why am I here?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. See Draco, you weren't meant to be involved in any of this, at least not directly. The day Fury died meant you were away from any eyes at that moment, your guard Coulson was off duty and was sent to another country, no other agent was there because of damage control."

"Get straight to the point wanker." Draco bites out.

"I know what that means kid, don't antagonize me."

"Then answer the question, what do you want from me? Why am I here? Why am I even involved in this whole squabble?"

"Surely you know why you are involved?" Alexander said staring straight at Draco.

"Yes, I was almost killed with gun shots by a man who enjoys hooking himself on car roofs, almost got arrested, got evicted from my flat, and was witness to Fury's death. Not to mention all the things you can get from me is what I presume."

"That is both right and wrong Draco. You may have been involved because of all that, but it isn't really the primary reasons. Originally, the plan was for you to be killed along with your parents." Draco's eyes became sharper with the mention of his deceased parents, what their exploits would have been if they were muggles in this world. Specifically, what happened if he really was originally from this world?

"Europe's unexplained interest on royals and nobles turned its head on us, when everyone demanded your release. Fortunately for us, we were able to secure you, after finding out that your parents left all their information to you, it was planned that you would undergo interrogation."

"Yes, yes. I have lived through that. Where does the answer that I demand conclude in all of that?" he said sarcastically, Rumlow growled and raised his guns, only to be lowered by Pierce.

"And you survived miraculously, under the worst torture methods and you said nothing, lips tied and sealed shut. It was marvelous to watch, you weren't through the second half of your second decade in life and already beat grown men in these games. That's when plans for you were made, Draco."

"Usually, arranged marriage needs the consent of the wedded to be." Draco comments, he was ignored.

"Given your grades before your capture, you were already an esteemed genius. Then adding the possibility of master spy Severus Snape training you in battle, you were even more valuable. Then came the icing of the cake. Your escape from our base."

_'One I remember quite differently because it involved mutant children and they were now snuffed entirely in this dimension. Not that doesn't affect me or anything, I mean really, how could I have known that any messing memories of __**this **__part of the world would be necessary later on, it was as if someone was plotting against me for no other reason but that they can.' _Draco thought bitterly.

"The only act that we caught you in was disabling the cameras, you had nothing on you, no strength, no information. Yet you no operative there remembers a thing from that day, no evidence that you were even there. What was it? A gas you developed to cause mass amnesia?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something."

"Nothing." Draco said, firmly this time. Pierce sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. "We have our ways of making you answer Draco. If you don't cooperate, we will force you to join us." He said before snapping his fingers, the guard took out a syringe, making the teen curse before he was injected by the content.

Already the teen fell asleep on the chair.

"When the winter soldier's check is finished, out him through the same procedure."

"Are you sure sir?"

"He is too dangerous to be left out, and truly resourceful to keep with us. Not to mention the fact that this child has the next claim on STRIKE and all the other organization after it. He's the very same owner of Malfoy Medicine Manufacture."

Rumlow's brows raised from the outcome of what he said.

"Yes, all the medicines and liquid based weapons were all made by this kid right here. All that, and he is a budding technological genius, just behind Stark, even if he isn't really interested in it. I thought Shield would never let their eyes off this kid, it was bad enough that Stark can claim Shield because his father was the creator of it. Malfoy can influence anyone he wants."

A guard came in, nodding. Pierce turned at the two guards and motioned for them to move the teen. They moved to the other room and found the mercenary already standing there and strapping his gear. No emotions were shown in his face as they moved the teen to the chair.

"Strap him, make sure he won't escape this time around. Don't erase his memories, but make sure the only thing he wants is to join us." Pierce ordered.

**0o0o0**

Trapped inside his own mind, Draco couldn't help but bite his own lips. This was bad, and he couldn't do anything. The only thing he could was block all influences from penetrating his mind, to do so he needs to go into lock down.

Meaning he would be under the Imperio affect until he would be able to break free from Hydra.

Taking a deep breath, Draco starts building his walls, hoping it wouldn't be too late when he regains control of himself.

* * *

**AN:- **It's so weird writing Sam as someone else's name. Even though Sam is only my nickname XD

So I was looking through Harry Potter crossovers and then narrowed my search for Draco, just a few pages through and found Perspective: Dark born bright mind. I lately had to explain the inception movies, and I think she felt the same way I did when I found it my fic as i searched for another.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

He only waited about ten minutes after the men left before he slithered out of Draco's sleeves and instantly bit onto someone. The man screams bloody murder. When the second and third guard saw what happened they tried to aim at him, only for him to bit onto someone's neck and dodging the bullet. Doing so caused a hall to appear on the person's neck but he didn't watch as he turned into a lion on viciously attacks the last guard.

With that over he turns at the scientist, slowly pacing to their direction. Some idiot took out a gun but was shaking too much to get a clear shot. When he was finally in front of them he turns back to his human self and glares at everyone.

"Give him the antidote." He demands, they immediately listened to him, making them run around. He watched everyone and decides on his next action. What would Draco do next?

He is always concerned with information, right? He wouldn't want anyone to know what happened here. Nodding at the fact, he grabs a scientist. "Store everything in one er… disc, or USB flash stick. Give it to me. Once done destroy everything."

"What makes you think I'll betray Hydra like that?" The man spits out, Diaval narrows his eyes. He doesn't know how to make people do his bedding, how to force them when they are unwilling. It was Draco's forty. He saw him make deals none would agree to, put someone in such a small corner that they would be forced to do as they were told.

He was not his companion, he was a protector more than a speaker.

The scientist smirks, only for that smile to disappear the moment a new voice was heard. It was dark, emotionless, and cruel to the light of heart. You could feel both ice and fire hidden underneath it, you can hear the steel mixed in just to hurt you. It was so unlike what Diaval was used to hear, that he didn't believe that it was his friend who spoke.

"Because of you didn't, I will have you as my personal torture toy." Looking up he was caught in the gaze of the unemotional and impassive eyes. Those gaze – and only then did he realize that it looked like ice and metal mixed together – turned back to the scientist.

"Gather everything like he said, destroy any copy here. Or else," he raised his hands, letting a stream of red bright light to hit the scientist. On contact, the man drops on the floor screaming his lungs out. Diaval gasps stepping back, remembering what it was.

How can anyone forget the unforgivable curses, he might have never joined the wizards much, being a magical creature along with Maleficent whom was a fairy. The wizarding world in Europe weren't known for their kindness to humanoids like them. However there were some events where they had to interact to the olden wizards. There were always wars back then, and he witnessed the unforgivable cast in front of him like they were toys to the caster. The affects were forbidding, they spoke of the darkest side a human could gain.

He witnessed it again when Draco saved him from those thugs in France, when he was of little strength. In that time, the affects weren't as strong, evident to the fact that these curses were influenced by emotions. He knew a weak curse when he saw one. Now however …

The affect was that of a man who will do anything to gain what he wants. One who doesn't care about lives, that wasn't his Draco, not his friend at all.

He turns at a person and latches onto them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" he demands, the person shook his head in fear, trembling at spot at both the sight of the boy doing the impossible and the man's anger turned at him. "Nothing! We haven't done anything!" he yells out of terror.

He felt a presence next to him, a hand on his shoulders. Diaval tenses up, he turns to look at his friend. He only received by that damned blank stare. Draco's other hand moves to his own, relaxing it from the grip that he had on the man.

"Relax Diaval, it isn't anyone's fault. It is mine. I have thought that they will control me, so I decided to lock all my emotion and personality."

"L-Lock it?"

"Yes, to break free later if I were really being controlled. Fortunately I have you to thank for not ending up like that. On the other hand …" he looks at everyone in the room before smirking, it would have been sinister if it wasn't for the fact that Draco still had no emotions.

"I don't think I will have my morals for a few days. Interesting really, knowing that I can finally kill someone without feeling anything." He said as he moved the hand to point at the trembling man.

_No_.

He grabs hold of Draco and pulls it down, staring him down.

"You might not have your morals now, but later on you will, and I know you. You will not forgive yourself if you did kill someone, if anything you will kill yourself as punishment. I will not let you."

"Hmm … It seems that I have chosen you wisely. Good to know that you caring of me even in this state. Not that I find it bad, I find it enlightening. I don't feel any guilt weighing me down, nor the sadness and grief slowing my progress." He then grins as a new thought came to mind.

"It also means that I won't have any problem doing this." Before Diaval can even think on what happened, he found everyone in the room but him and his friend with sleepy dazed eyes. They all started moving around without any orders, although he knew that Draco did give some.

"Come now Diaval, you need to rest before we move on. Those transformations must have taken a lot of you without my magic." He told him, the crow-man nods, not wanting to admit. The teen smiles charmingly.

_Stop, you don't need to do that to me._

"They are currently doing what is needed. After this we will instantly go to the Shield base."

"What for?"

"To stop project insight, but before that, I'd like to know all their deals. Hydra doesn't fund itself now does it, they might even have more projects here in America. I won't delude myself to think that we can gain all the information from here, they might have isolated this area from the rest."

"That isn't all." He didn't ask, he knew.

"No, they took out STRIKE, and they are using their information. Seeing as my parents were co-founders, it is my duty to find everything they did with it and destroy it."

"That still isn't it." Diaval said, looking at Draco's blank stare. They might glow now, but the shine was missing. That one little gleam of happiness, mischief, and laughter was not there and his eyes only glow with the cold. The teen hums and agreement, looking around.

"No, if my parents had a statues in this world, and so did everyone else. I already know of my parents and Severus. All the light side are basically dead. I've seen that the other Death Eaters are also dead but a few that worry me."

"They are?"

"My Aunt and Uncle of course. The Lord and Lady LeStrange, the optimum of what I like to call madness. While my parents and Severus taught me everything they could, it were they that taught me how to be cruel. If they _are _alive here …" the air stills, leaving Diaval breathless.

"I'll need to kill them this time." He decides before setting Diaval to rest, he moves away to look at everything. The crow-man couldn't catch a wink of sleep, he was too concerned of his boss to do so. Usually, he could smell emotions on people. Most of his emotions are enhanced. The ones he gained from a dog helped a lot in learning how people feel at most times. He can literally smell the fear of someone even in his human form.

Draco was always a whirl of emotions, if you were willing to ignore the time he takes to thinking of solutions or – for the lack of better words – studying. When he isn't, even if his face was blank not to show any weakness, he could still something off of him.

Now he doesn't, he can still smell a human there, but it was like a moving corpse. It unnerved him, it felt unnatural as well, making him want to hurl. Then there was the fact that he uses his magic without effort.

Did he always held himself back? He always seemed like he needed to focus and rest afterward to use magic, at least something to the magnitude of the curses. But now, he doesn't, he flings his hands or stare to get the affect that he wants.

"I am a telepath Diaval, while I am trying to ignore reading you, your stirring thoughts are distracting." Draco said glancing at his direction before looking away. Diaval closed his eyes to take a deep breath. It was better to save questions for later. It always worked for Maleficent, she never wanted to be asked _while _working.

Is she okay now?

**0o0o0**

"This place unnerves me." The raven haired man said standing next to his blond companion. He looked longingly at him, his gaze filled with a wanting that couldn't be explained. The blond only stared at above, the world they stood on was like space.

Wide, so wide that it boggles the mind. Silly how this place really _is _his mind.

"It isn't, this place isn't your mind. You are connecting yourself to the universe."

"That shouldn't be possible."

"Magic is connected to the universe love." The man said as he moved to stand in front of the blond, he then continued to look at the icy metallic eyes. "I never understood your placement in the universe. The fate had such a hold on you the first time around that it was worrying. The second time I saw you ad Death cloaked you. I feared that I would lose you. Now however …" his hands moved to grab hold of his face.

"Magic, you represent magic." He said, his voice filled with awe. "Midgard was losing it's magic for so long, that it decided to bring its embodiment. Who knew that such a tiny body would hold so much control and power."

"If you haven't noticed, I lost my control very often, even when I deny it." Draco said sadly, looking down at his hands. "I always let loose and do some accidental magic. I still attract people when all I want was to be alone. Some representative I am … I mean, there's already a sorcerer supreme-"

"You don't understand Draco, not that I understand as much as well. Your sorcerer supreme's job is to protect the earth realm from any magical attack. You didn't have one for a while, only recently isn't it. While, you only represent magic. Congratulations Draco Malfoy, you found out that you are mortal."

The blond shuck a breath, this wasn't something that he ever realized was possible.

He didn't want this.

Yet he found himself not caring as much as he should.

"Your physical presence is needed on earth to stabilize magic, until you find an heir that will take your place, or else …"

"Or else what?" Draco asked worried.

"Hela told me of your conversation with her counterpart. He said that this world was in chaos before your arrival. I am inclined to agree."

"He did."

"Multiple dimensions were stuck together in this one. I am starting to doubt if I _do _have multiple children or not. A while ago I was sure that Slipnir was a horse made out of magic, not much anymore. A while ago I was sure I was mind controlled. Your presence, it's changing everything."

"I don't want you to be evil."

"I am not, as much as I could tell my darling wizard. Yet, things are changing. So many things. You would be able to tell, if you continued to strengthen your connection to the universe." He told him, the teen looks away from Loki's eyes and back at the beautiful skies.

Those tiny twinkling things were a mass of energy that could evaporate him, and it's probably larger than sun. Unlike the colourful pictures he usually sees about space, there wasn't much colours. At least not ones that were visible to the human eyes. He didn't know how he could tell, but it's like some instincts in him tells him that this area is this colour.

"This world was in chaos for so long, it just waited for someone to come along didn't it. I can see some dimension now … and some are not pretty." Draco said smiling bitterly.

"Do tell." Loki said grabbing hold of Draco's hands and pulling him down to sit. He looks up at the same direction as his love interest. Yet he couldn't see what the younger could.

"I … I'm not the main Draco … did you know? You're the alternate of the third main Loki of the verses." He smiled suddenly, leaning into a hug. It surprised the man, the last time they were together and Draco was objective of the whole personal touch issue. Either way, he accepted the hug and brought him closer.

"I can see the X-Men, now I understand why Death needed them separate." Draco said before shaking his head and tried to look at another direction. Only for him to clutch his head and grit his teeth from pain.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"It's painful, I can't see anymore." Draco whined, the pain slowly subsiding.

"I am not surprised of that reaction dear Mr Malfoy." A new voice filled the void. Loki's head spun to see the new arrival and growled as a tall dark haired man joined them. He wore a red cape along with a blue dress shirt of such. His goatee was sharp, and so were his eyes. Only his necklace told him who he was.

"The Sorcerer Supreme himself. What is it that you want." He growled, trying to put himself between Draco and the man. Although the action was sensible, those two would become allies in the future.

"To fix a disturbance. The representative isn't supposed to be here, it is too early for him to join flow. You shouldn't encourage him." The last part was said darkly, Loki only glared.

"You're not supposed to be here either …" Draco bit out looking up, he frowns, as he caught a simple glimpse of the man before the pain started. He caught more than this man, there were others, people he might meet in the future. Right now however, he knew that he shouldn't meet them right now.

"I am not, because you shouldn't be here. Mr Malfoy, you weren't supposed to discover you role in the world. At least of this. You were supposed to mature before you would be brought to the folds."

"he deserves to know." Loki told him.

"Yes he does, when it was time that he could accept it, when he understood more of life. When he isn't easy to bitter. When he could decline if he so wishes so. I am here to protect the world from any magical disturbances, right now Mr Malfoy isn't in hold of what is happening around him. This could lead to devastating results. He left his body in the mortal world, right now it moves as if it were a body with no soul. Am I to guess that this is your fault, Loki of Asgard?"

"He came of his violation."

"Then you should have guided him back. This is hurting him more than helping him."

"He-"

"Is hurting." This freezes the other man from speaking. He looked back and saw what was happening to the blond. "If you truly love him, then you would have told him to stop, not the other way around. If you truly love him, you would want him to be safe, to give him a choice. What you are doing now is the actions of a power mongrel man, not your own. Would you risk his life for power?"

"I…"

"Would you? Because if Draco did continue, his mind will break. All that will be left is the soulless body walking around earth." The Sorcerer didn't need to continue as Loki held onto his companion, whispering things to his ears. Draco seemed to relax after a while, the pain leaving him. Tiredness was all the teen felt, and Loki only held him, wishing that he wasn't a fool.

"And you ill do well to hide, your presence could e felt."

"You know what I plan."

"I unfortunately cannot stop you. In the future, if you survive, Mr Malfoy will be able to tell you why. He would be ready then."

"How long?"

"It could take decades, centuries even."

"Wizards only live for about two centuries, less so."

"He represents magic. Magic is fickle, surprisingly. Once she chooses something, she wouldn't let go. She already chose a suitable one only out of necessity, but it seems that she grew fond of him. I wouldn't have chosen him myself, but I too, were an arrogant man. I learned from my lessons, and so did he."

"You know an awful lot." Loki said suspiciously, the man smiled.

"You don't need magic to know that Mr Lufeyson. You can tell by just looking." He said before floating close to them. When he pulls Draco away from Loki the teen shook his head and blinks, looking around him.

"I will not try that anytime soon." He mutters, making the man chuckle. "As you have known, it isn't my time to appear. I will meet you in the future, Mr Malfoy."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Don't you already know?"

"J-Just want to make sure." Draco mumbled, making the man smile. "I am Stephen Strange, you can call me Dr Strange. You are Draco Malfoy, also known as Houdini." The teen chuckled, before the man disappeared.

"I'm still wondering … are you a ghost? Or are you alive?"

"…" Loki didn't answer, Draco sighs in disappointment as he didn't need a verbal reply. He was a telepath, and he could already hear the answer. "I mourned you Loki, and Thor is still doing so." He told him.

"I apologize."

"Apology isn't enough. Loki, I _mourned _you. Do you know how hard that is when every time I have a bad memory I lock it away. I tried to lock everything away, but I still thought about you, still mourned you."

"I don't deserve any forgiveness." Loki said, understanding what Draco meant.

"I'll forgive, but I won't forget. I can't even if I tried." He told him earnestly, looking down at his feet. "You still love me? ..." he questioned, Loki didn't answer, as he looked away from embarrassment. This made Draco smile a bit.

_"Someone still loves me."_

**0o0o0**

"I'm not gonna launch those ships. Captain's orders." The man said, gulping. Cameron could feel the gun on the back of his head. Could tell that the man wasn't going to remorseful and wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The gun dug deeper onto his head, making Cameron shake nervously.

He wouldn't.

They shot Fury, he might have been with questionable methods, but his heart was in the right place. The captain himself said they were going to use project Insight for devious reasons. He wouldn't let any blood be on his hands. Never. Not when he can stop it, as futile as his efforts are. So he stood his ground, and wouldn't let the man take control.

"Like he said!" he heard a woman yell. A small glance told him that it was none other than agent Carter, agent 13 herself. The one and only. "Captain's orders." She said determined. Just as she said so, all the loyal agents raised their guns to point at Agent Rumlow.

"You picked the wrong side agent." He drops his gun but before it could fall he pulled out a knife, cutting Carter's arm. His eyes widens when he felt everything go in slow motion. Rumlow drops down. Grabs the gun. Points at him. Pulls the trigger. A bullet came out.

He closed his eyes just waiting for the bullet to hit him. Even though Carter pushed his chair so he would be out of the way. He still thought that it would be too late.

Nothing happened. He drops from the chair, pain started in his elbows. He looks up to find a shield surrounding him and all the Shield agents in the room. Looking up he found none other **Houdini himself** walk in. The man growls at Rumlow.

"Long time no see Agent."

"_You._ You're Houdini!"

"Yes silly, and I'll make you pay for trying to brain wash me." He said flinging his arm, Rumlow hits the wall from the action. Houdini looks around, his face _still _not visible. Cameron knew that already, all the files on the man said the same thing. No matter which angle and they still couldn't see his face.

"Listen up. I know I'm wanted in shield, but right now I'm with the cap. Always been, always will be. But right now we have to make sure that no one will launch the heli-carriers, got it?"

"And why would we listen to you?" Someone demanded. If Cameron wasn't mistaken, he'd thought that Houdini rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, don't listen to the man who just literally saved everyone's behinds in this room. No, doubt the man that has the grudge against Hydra, it's not like they have tried to wipe his mind or anything." Houdini sniped.

Something was wrong … it felt like … like … Cameron's eyes widens with sudden revelation.

"Oh god, it's you." He whined. He couldn't believe it. He just found out who Houdini is, and he isn't pleased. Houdini looked at him before turning at everyone. "Alright guys, I got this place protected and warded. You do your best to stop that launch. I have no clue how to work these things."

"You lie." Cameron mumbled as he watched all the Hydra agents drop down. He looked up as Houdini helped to stand. "Really, you couldn't have told me that it was you?"

"Secret identities are there for a reason. I'm surprised you found out."

"We hung out about three times and I already got down your sarcasm. I just …" Cameron sighs before smiling nervously. "Thanks. For saving me I mean. Er, the bullet could have, hit me." He said awkwardly.

His friend smiled. Drake smiled.

"I knew you were a bright soul the moment I saw you." He told him. "If I didn't do what you did, no one would have stood up."

"Agent Carter-"

"Because a normal technician stood up against a trained assassin because of his belief. She wouldn't let someone like that die. I know a guy who started out like you."

"Really? Who?" Cameron asked, Drake only laughed, shaking his head in amusement. Cameron will never know that Draco meant the captain. "And I admit, I was worried about you."

"About me? Why? I'm not special."

"Ronny, look at me." That surprised him, Drake was looking straight at his eyes now. "Everyone is special. You are more so. I knew you were special the moment I saw you. It does no one good to bring yourself down. Now sit next to me." He did, he watched in fascination as everyone tried to stop the hack attacks coming on the systems and the other agents stopping the Hydra ones from coming close to them.

"You see them having trouble with the computers, guess who's the tech wiz. It's not me. I know next to nothing about this system. You were the one chosen to launch it. Now get up and stop whoever is trying to launch the heli-carriers." He told him, Cameron nods and gets up to work. As he worked he realized that everyone started to follow his actions. He found himself giving out orders, usually he wouldn't be able to even speak to some, none the less yell at them to do something.

He was so into stopping the attack, that he didn't realize when a physical one was about to strike him. He only realized when a loud bang started, making the none agents jump and half the agents in the room directing their guns at Rumlow. Houdini of course made a shield around them as he started shooting some red lights at him, but the man kept dodging until he escaped the room.

"Bullocks, you guys keep guard here, I'll follow him." He said running off, Cameron looks at his back and couldn't help but feel the need to stop him. It was too late by then, he was gone. So he turns all his attention back on the screens.

"So you know Houdini's real identity?" Agent Carter said in a mild tone. Cameron grits his teeth, but then tried to smile awkwardly and avoid eye contact. "Real identity? The man saved my life before with Spider-man, yeah, that was it."

"You don't sound sure."

"Listen Agent, I don't ask about your company. Last I heard, you were pretty much stalking the captain." He said bitingly but regretted it immediately. He could already feel anger coming from her way, so he went back to his job.

**0o0o0**

Rumlow found himself being flung out of the building, literally. Fortunately for him, it was on the side of the lake. So he drops on watery surface, plunging him in the large pond. Swimming up, he found Houdini standing on a broom.

"I've a grudge with you." He said, the man growls and takes out a gun shooting at him. Houdini sidesteps, making him drop but he managed to grab on the handle of the broom.

"You honestly thought that'll get me." He said in an arrogant tone. Rumlow smirks.

"It's not you that I wanted to shoot punk." A loud clunk could be heard. Houdini looks back and sees a metallic counterpart flying up, making him curse. "You thought that we wouldn't have a plan B. Distracting you guys with the hacking was easy, and left other to do it manually." He said before getting dragged out of the water with his grip hook. Houdini righted himself on the broom and flew right on his tail.

"Come back here Scum Bag!"

"That's rich from a freak."

"I'm more natural to earth than you'll ever be." He yells, he started to dodge on coming bullets coming from the ship. Houdini speeds up just behind the man, but Rumlow already so to that and kicked him on the chest. The wizard gasped from the surprise and was pushed off his broom. Rumlow had the foresight to grab onto it. The thing dimmed at his touch, as if it was sentient and knew he wasn't its owner.

And he said that he's natural.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't be there for your funeral Malfoy." He yells as the teen flails trying to right himself as he fell. At the end he stills, giving up on what will happen to him, leaving Rumlow to smirk victoriously.

Only for the smirk to leave as a flying person with metallic wings swooped by and grabbed hold of the teen. He cursed, both him and the Captain were a pain, and now _this._

"Draco! We thought you were gone for good."

"No. Thank the lord No! They were going to brain wash me?! Be their good little minion. It was horrible blocking that out."

"Where's the crow?"

"He's sneaking into Alexander's office, to save Nat."

"How did you guys even know she was there?" he asked suspiciously, dodging all missiles and bullet that were aimed at them. Draco grit his teeth, not wanting to answer. "Not the time Falcon. What do I need to do?"

"Drop the heli-carrier, no matter what." He said landing him on one ship, giving him a card. "You know what to do with that?" He did.

Sam was about to explain when a sudden feed was heard, the captain was falling. Sam immediately flies away to catch him. Draco turns around and found mostly everyone ready to attack him. He sighs as he gathers all his magic, closing his eyes.

"Time to change my fighting style. No more hoping for the best." He whispered, before a large wave of energy emitted from him, causing a shock wave that destroyed most of the weapons in close quarters to him.

"Make sure the best happen." He said opening his eyes with determination, eyes flashing with power. He strode to the entrance, using his shields to deflect all the bullets. Whenever someone tried to get close to him, he would only flick his hands to push the man forcefully. He gritted his teeth, they were too many, at the end he gives up and takes hold of few men. Using Imperio on him without any regret.

His orders were to shoot anyone on the non-lethal areas and to protect themselves. A significant amount of battle was directed away from him, leaving him to reach his destination with no trouble.

Entering, he found that the place he needed to be was above him, and that there were long stretches of stairs that he needed to pass by. Not one to loose time, he started to run.

**0o0o0**

Diaval was standing guard, his back on Widow's back, watching Alexander as she was sending all information she could about Shield, Hydra and the extra information Diaval himself just gave her on the internet. It was the same information that Draco and him gathered in that bank vault. He glared at the man.

"What got you so angry? I didn't even meet you." Pierce said, unamused.

"You were trying to wipe Draco's mind." He said bitingly, and almost succeeded, until the teen doubled over in pain half way out of their prison cell. Pierce didn't smile, didn't smirk or either frown. He was just a blank face. Diaval however, could feel his anger, smell it off of him.

"How did it go, did he already reject your company?"

"He's much stronger than that. Already planned ahead you see. It wasn't really bright you to leave _Draco Malfoy. _Remember what you said about him, he basically escaped one of your holds without any help and only the clothes on his back. In a place filled with guards and agents. Not a day ago and you left us in a room with _scientists._" And really, he wanted to scream at the man, is he serious?

"You weren't there."

"That's what you thought, you also thought that I wasn't here. Fooled you twice didn't I." he said, his accent already slipping in taunting. He heard a beeping sound from behind him. "Transfer complete … and it's trending." Widow said looking at her phone. Diaval smirks.

However, a small twitch of Pierce's hands snapped him back to attention. His hands went immediately to his, but it was too late by then. The two councilmen dropped on the floor. Diaval's hand was on Pierce's wrist. Widow and Fury already directing their guns at him.

"That pin was armed the moment you hung it. She could drop like them if you didn't let go, … what _do_ they call you?" he said, as if they were having tea. Diaval glares at him.

"Crow."

"You're as revolting as one."

"Hypocrite." He said snidely but slowly let go of his arm as the other's lowered their guns. Even if he didn't particularly felt safe around Widow, Draco thinks of her highly. Pierce smiles deviously making the Crow-man grit his teeth.

"It's a shame really. A man like with talents like that, transforming into animals right? Why call yourself Crow instead of a more general term? Never mind that. It's a shame that you chose the wrong side." He said going to the platform that Natasha used a while ago. Targets started to appear on screen, leaving them all to seethe in anger.

_"Targets are acquired sir."_

"Move on with the plans." Pierce affirmed, they could see on the screens that the guns were starting. Diaval's eyes looked to the side at Widow's pin. The guns were now pointing at each other, Diaval looked back.

They started to shoot each other. He couldn't help but feel victorious.

"What a waste." Pierce acknowledged. Widow was smirking as she said "Still on the fence on whither Roger's could do it or not."

"Come on council woman, this way. You're going to fly me out of here."

"There was a time I would've taken a bullet for you." Fury said. "You already did." Pierce taunted looking at him.

That was all it took. Diaval transferred into a crow grabbing onto Widow's pin and yanking it out just as she activated it. Diaval instantly turned human and threw the thing away before it electrocuted more than he leg. He drops on the floor grunting but otherwise, the woman was safe. Fury turned around shot Pierce right to the chest, forcing the man to drop.

"Crow, your leg's alright?" Fury asked … in worry? Diaval thought in wonder. As usual, it was his senses that supplied it.

"I am confused." He admits. "This is to be the first time that I have been electrocuted. Usually, I don't feel any shock sitting on a wire as a bird. Now I feel tingles in my feet." He really didn't understand much of the world. Widow looked at him for a long time before sighing. She shook her head before helping him standing up.

_"Both of them, idiots. Self-sacrificing idiots too."_ She mumbled, and Diaval blinks as new emotions came from her direction. Protectiveness? He really does not understand anything anymore. Wasn't lady Widow supposed to be an apathetic warrior assassin? Or was it that she was a woman?

No, don't do the same foolish mistake again, woman can be very frightening if they deemed it fit.

"Come on, we need to get on the heli-copter."

"Heli-carrier, heli-copter, I do not even know what heli means." He started to whine, only to get a slap to the back of the head. He glares at the woman but lets her drag him anyways. He looks at the carriers and hopes that Draco has already gotten off.

**0o0o0**

On hindsight, he should have used his wings. On the other hand, it's painful whenever they came out so he never _lets _them out. At the end, his second broom was a menace. It didn't even listen to him. _Bloody broom!_ He tries to steer it clear of any debris falling at them, willing it to understand that not only will _he _himself will be crushed, but also the damnable broom itself!

A large chunk of metal almost clipped his arm away, and he shrieks.

"Get me out of her you chunk of wood." He demands, only for the broom to toss him a bit. He grinds his teeth from frustration. Calculations said that there wouldn't be enough time for him to get out of the falling heli-cariers path even at normal non-erratic speed.

He will be crushed.

Giving himself on the possibility he starts shielding himself against rubble, and added a bubble head charm for himself. Right now he only has one regret. He doesn't know how to swim, and he will be buried down under see underneath the steel corpse of a deadly weapon with no way out.

"Faster, we'll never get out alive with you like this." The broom tosses him again, but his grip was strong and so he didn't fall off of it.

Instead, the broom got yanked along the ride. "Bloody twisted hunk of junk." He yells at it as they both started plunging straight down to the watery depth. The velocity in which he is falling with was too strong for any interrupting motion to even change his direction, none the less halt it. He closes his eyes the moment he touched the surface.

At least he was safe. He thought as he was dragged down, the weight of steel pressing him down. His shield was holding it for now, and even if it broke, he has the bubble head charm on him to survive. More things were falling, everywhere he tried to look. They were all blocking the sun light. He banished the insufferable broom back to his trunk. He then held out his hands in front of him, shaped as if they were holding water.

In its place, not the water expected, but light. Bright yellow light illuminating the place he was in. He could see it all now, so many pieces. Everything was destroyed, he didn't know if he should feel proud or horrified that he helped in doing this. The only thing to give comfort was his tiny ball of light.

All there is for now was to wait.

He didn't how long he did, just when things started to settle, more waves came, as if more things fell. A little glimpse showed him that indeed, the last heli-carrier is finally fallen.

If more things stacked above him, he wouldn't be able to get out. He needed to move. He tried to use the normal levitation spell, but it didn't help. Him, included what ever was above him, were too heavy for the spell. He used the propelling charm, it only succeeded in pulling him away from the depth and to the above, his shield still lodged to the leftover flying ship.

He dispelled the shield, and tried in vain to swim away. He wasn't really fast, his leg was caught. He yells at the pain, but stuffs it away. This wasn't the time. He tries to pull his leg away, putting his hands on the debris and pushing himself off. He then tried to push himself off with his leg.

It only helped in tightening the little space his leg was caught in. there was blood now, he could feel his leg being punctured.

He now started to fear the impossibility of sharks existing in the lake, or any other fish really. This is a pond that surround Shield's headquarters, there was bound to be some natural protection around.

He pulled, pushed, tried to wiggle his leg. All it did was bring him more pain. So he stopped and kneels hugging his leg. The light was getting blocked away again, meaning more things sinking above him.

He flinched when he felt rough hands on his leg. Looking up he froze.

The winter soldier, aka Bucky Barns, aka Hydra's top assassin. Behind him was an unconscious Steve. He yelled trying to swim close to the captain, only to be yanked back with pain doubling over his leg. He looked up at the assassin, fearing what will happen now. The mercenary went straight to his leg, and tried to push whatever that was holding him away from his leg. He was left gobsmacked at what was happening.

Maybe the mind altering didn't succeed, that it was Bucky that was helping them and not the winter soldier. With that in mind, he spelled the bubble head charm on both of them. The man balked for a second before noticing the fact that he was breathing.

He looks back at Draco and nods in thanks before trying to pry his leg away. Draco pulled Steve a bit with his magic, the captain floated right at him. The teen held onto him. He looks back at Bucky and started using a bit of his magic to help him.

If he tried apparating now, the charms might disable for the two because there isn't any magic user around them. He might apparate the ship with him as well, and he might also splinch. Already he felt dizzy from the loss of blood and continuous use of magic.

When the pressure became too much, he found himself slipping a bit. Hallucination as a result of blood loss was something new for him, he started to imagine squid – or octopus – arms appearing from the dark depths. He closed his eyes and finally fainted.

**0o0o0**

The captain and Houdini never responded to their calls. They were all in the helicopter as they waited for a signal of some kind. That's when he remembered something very crucial.

Draco _can't _swim. The captain was heard fighting, he could be injured right now. Lady Maria still didn't receive anything.

"We need to go and search for them." Samuel said, Diaval looked panicked at him. Looking back at the lake as the third ship fell, he decided to finally go and search instead of wait. So he stood up, wincing a bit on his probably scarred leg. He stumbled at the door that was left open still from Samuel's fall.

"What do you think you are doing?" He heard a alarmed voice ask him. It was Lady Widow. He looked back at her and grins before falling backwards from the flying vehicle. Everyone in the helicopter yelled at him, but he didn't worry himself. He watched as Widow tried to jump out for him but Falcon grabbed onto her before she be unreachable. Good, he wouldn't be able to support her.

Twisting himself to face the waters, he closed his eyes lets himself transform.

Ten arms started to stretch, two longer than the others. One of them was stinging. His visions looked the sides instead of the front. Turning into a colossal squid might not have been his brightest idea, what with all his energy being zapped. He still paved his way through the waters and kept deflecting every wreckage that fell through. For some reason, he felt something. Tiny vibrations that didn't fit the remains that were closer to him. They were all reminiscent to a moving child in a puddle.

It made perfect sense, for a squid to feel the vibrations. He didn't know _why _he knew it felt like a child playing in water. He would put that in a mental list to question later when he has time, or most likely, in Draco's library. Getting closer, he could finally see them.

The captain, Draco- and the assassin?

His hands instantly made its way to the assassin, not wanting him getting any closer to them. The mercenary didn't even look at him before grabbing a floating piece of metal and putting it between them.

He was about to crush him when he noticed how panicked the mercenary became as he dives in and tries to pull … Draco's legs.

The mercenary was trying to help, he wasn't there to kill them. Diaval could see bloody coming from his friend's leg, and the mercenary seemed to give up hope and only tries to pull the leg away instead of making way for it to move.

Diaval lets his arms wander before grabbing the object, and the pulls them away, essentially freeing Draco from his hold. He immediately transforms into another sea creature, one he never had the reason to transfer too, and became a dolphin. He swam to them and waited for the mercenary to have a tight hold on both the captain and Draco, he then looks suspiciously at him before grabbing him as well.

Diaval swam to shore, dragging three people on him. When they finally reached land he instantly transforms back to his human self and pulls Draco to himself checking on him. The mercenary pulls captain Steve right next to them and stares at all of them, more specifically on Steve before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" he calls out, the mercenary stops and looks back at him with that stare.

"Thank you, for trying to help him." He told him, Draco wasn't stirring, but Diaval was already taking out his blood replenishing potion that the teen forces on him. He also took some other potions and threw it at the mercenary.

"Medicine, if you really are back to normal, then I hope you best of luck." The man didn't answer, but he did take the potions and walk away from them. After feeding Draco the blood-replenishing potion he tore his coat and rapped his leg around it. He then proceeded to check on the captain.

He was lost on that front. Doing the same procedure he usually did, and after that he sat between them, just waiting for someone to find them. Looking at them lying on the ground like that, it made his heart ache.

Maleficent always slept, no matter what he did. What if Draco always slept? The only other magical he found. He didn't even find him, Draco found him. What will happen to him now?

He knew, deep down that even if he hid in the forest once more, those organization that have an inkling of what he could do will search for him. He shouldn't even be able to transform, he was unnatural by all the meaning of the word. He was an avian creature that has been grounded. Yet he still liked it.

Was he a crow? Did he still qualify as one? Maybe when Maleficent transformed him he just turned into a magical creature. A shape shifter? No, those things are mostly monstrous. He didn't want to be monstrous.

He wanted to be with a friend, and now …

He couldn't tell for how long he stayed there. The sun moved from its possession, the length of shadows became taller. He sat in front of Draco just to protect him from the sun, who knew, maybe he was sensitive the sun or easily burned, he was pale enough. The waves started to lessen, but not by much. He looked up and found new helicopters searching the premises.

That means that they are searching.

All of a sudden, a man shaped being with wings appeared. He smiled, that was Falcon! He stood up and tried to catch his attention, jumping and waving his hands. The man might as well ignore this because he was too far away. Much to his surprise, the falcon started flying towards their direction in an admirable speed. Not a few minutes later and he was right of him, his eyes covered by some kind of telescope.

Binoculars, they were called binoculars. He couldn't believe that he forgot that.

"Squid? We know that you can transform into animals, but a squid?"

"It worked did it not?" He said indicating to the other unconscious two. Falcon, Samuel, or just Sam, human naming still confused him, ran to the two checking on them. He felt offended, he knew how to take care of the injured. "Hallelujah! Now we need to get them to the ambulances, or straight out fly them to a hospital."

"Ambulance, we do not know if Hydra is still around. They might take advantage of their state. At least at the ambulance sector we know that they are all Shield agents. After all, the captain's speech forced the traitors out of their hiding."

"I thought you were a dumb sidekick." Sam said raising an eyebrow. Diaval rubbed the back of his neck before helping Sam out by carrying Draco. "I, do not trust others."

"You trust the kid."

"He saved me. He also helped me."

"So you're in his eternal servitude or something?"

"No, he tells me that I have the permission to leave if I so desire." He said, but he was scared. HE couldn't go back to the forest, his home. Not with everything gone but a few tree creatures whom are also on the brim of extinction. The human world confused him. He missed the olden times, with royalties and knights in shining armour, and magic! So much magic trailing the lands.

Now, everything was dim to him, the only light he could possibly see are some magical areas the human wizards and witches used to inhabit, the few forests that used to be majestic in magic, and Draco.

Is he selfish? Yes he is.

"Can you turn into a bird or something?"

"Yes, but the only bird I can turn into is a crow. I apologize."

"So that's why you're called crow." No, he was originally a crow, he only said he was crow recently because someone demanded a code name. He doesn't remember when exactly and how questioned him. Still, it fit him, as it truly is the bird type that he could transform into.

"Then … turn into Willy and let him ride on your back." Sam told him, Diaval blinked.

"Who's Willy?" He questioned. Humans and their need to reference things. He knew sarcasm, enjoyed it even, along with humour, but the whole referencing was just tiring.

"Willy the whale, the killer whale? Free Willy? Just friendly whale that needs freeing from an aquarium?" Sam said, trying to jog some kind of memory. Diaval frowns. A movie? Humans have many movies.

"Great, Cap was already clueless about pop culture, now we got you."

"I watched Star Wars." Diaval defended himself. As a crow, he flew inside a cinema as a crow to watch it. "And … A-and I Love Lucy."

"Dude, you'd live in a cage if you didn't know what they are. Something else." It seems that Sam has sent a call to the others to indicate their area, as he seems to give up trying to get them all out in safety and sat on the surprisingly beachy shore.

"Dukes of Hazard …" Diaval said looking down. Sam narrows his eyes. "The movie?"

"Er … the show."

"More." Sam demanded, it seems that he understood what was going on. Diaval flushed with embarrassment, so maybe he wasn't on the uptake of pop culture, he really didn't have the time to be updated on them. The only reason he knew those shows were because he was tired and there was a marathon on someone's television set that he could watch from outside.

"Bewitched, and The Avengers, that British show about Spies."

"Ironic how you ended up with one." Sam said with suspicion before lighting up. "Awesome! Now I can entertain and educate both you and the captain! This is going to be fun. I'll have to put you two through the shockers first."

"Shockers?"

"You know, the biggest plot twist in movie history. Like Luke's father. Since the cap didn't watch it yet …" Diaval grinned at that, it _would _be entertaining to see the captain's reaction. "And the fact that Luke and the princess are siblings?" he questioned.

"**YES**! Yes! That is what I am talking about." They stayed like that till the others found them.

**0o0o0**

"Sam told me you don't know pop culture?" Draco asked at night time. When no one really slept. His case didn't need much, as Diaval already did his best and he only needed to re-wrap his leg. There were others with more serious injuries. So he was left in a room, Sam and the captain being in another. Fury of course, had to disappear at some point. He was still listed as dead, no one needed to know otherwise. Hill was only organizing everything before choosing the new head of Shield and leaving herself.

Cameron, or Ronny as Draco started to call him, came by to check on his health. The first thing the young man did was punch his arm, then hug him. He then left telling him that he will check on him later.

Only Diaval was left, and the man wouldn't leave him no matter what he told him. He was secretly glad for that.

"I do know some."

"Right, I should have made you watch some shows with me."

"When do you exactly watch? You always have something to do, I never saw you watch things." He told him, highly confused by this. Draco rolls his eyes. "I use a time turner. Stark likes to reference so many things that its maddening staying near him without learning a shred of what he is going on about. Not to mention …"

"Not to mention what?" Diaval asked, enjoying this little conversation that they had going on.

"I don't like being ignorant. I need to have the upper hand on everything."

"Good." He said leaning back on his chair smiling. "If you didn't have the upper hand … we would still be in that facility underneath the found. How did you ever manage to escape that trance? I have not yet asked."

"…" Diaval feared that he wouldn't be answered. The teen however, sighs before leaning back on his bed and answering. "So it turns out that I'm the future representation of magic." He said, Diaval shuck a breath, staring at him.

"What? Don't stare at me like that."

"So that's how you knew where to go, and what we need to do with the information we gathered from the facility? You can … can see what may and may not." He said eyes wide open. Draco frowns, not understanding what Diaval was on about.

"Er…"

"I guess, to a point. I almost got my head obliterated if I saw more. Sorry Diaval, I … tried to see about your friend. But my head just … caught fire or something. I couldn't see it. It wasn't the time." He told him. The man seemed to melt down in disappointment before nodding in understanding.

"I do not blame you. That possession you hold, will hold, it is no laughing matter. Usually, if you tell a normal human what you just told me, they will laugh at you for your madness."

"So why aren't you?" Draco questioned.

"I am magic, my whole being is only existing out of magic. I am only alive because of magic. It isn't surprising, the need to stay close to you. Other living magical creatures might want to stay close by just to stay alive. Magic may not be restored soon …" he said quietly before looking up at the teen. He grins.

"But with you, it will eventually."

Responsibilities, Draco hated them. Right now, Diaval was looking at him like some kind of messiah. It unnerved him. Dr Strange … he said it wasn't time.

And that was it. The future has no set course. Draco was sure that if he didn't want to, he wouldn't become this _representation. _Yet, looking at Diaval, he understood.

He could save his friend from her sleep, because their land doesn't have much magic left. It seems only this representation can save her, and whoever was left. He was basically the answer for Diaval. He sagged, more responsibilities. He knew being a champion of death would end up with him having another quest sometime soon. That in itself was too much on him.

Maybe … maybe he was just a whiner. That he should be honoured by this. Yet he didn't find any pleasure for any of this. If it meant that people like Diaval would look at him like this, meaning he wouldn't easily make friends with them. He didn't want it.

Since when did he want friends instead of power? He shook his head.

"I'm Draco. Right now I don't understand anything. I'm seventeen. If I ever get to whatever you're thinking, I want someone with me to help me through it all." He said softly, looking at the man before playing with his hands.

"Can you do it? Stay by my side till I get my footing over whatever will happen?"

"I will be honoured to be that person that you need." He stated proudly. "Not only because of what you will become. Because you are a friend. My friend, and the oldest saying of friendship is that a friend in need, is a friend indeed."

"That's the best friend quote you got?"

"Is that a dare I hear? I'll have you know, I've lived for a long time to amass quotes for your need."

"Alright, go on, amaze me with your wisdom oh ancient one." He jabbed, laughing while doing so.

"Friendship is a ship set to sail till the very end."

"Weak."

"Best friends are the ones who show you your bad points, and then continue to explain why they love them."

"That is unhealthy, what if he was on drugs."

"Alright, I have another one, I don't remember who said it. Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest. It's about who walked into your life and said 'I'm here for you' and proved it." Diaval told him, smiling faintly.

"A friend is someone that you can grow separately from him, and still never grow apart. A person that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still gently allows you to grow. By William Shakespeare ... I think, I'm not actually sure about that one." He finished, looking very proud of himself despite his ignorance. His big dark eyes glittering with happiness as he looked at Draco. The teen didn't know how to react before scoffing and looking down back at his hands.

"If that's friendship, then I fail."

"We haven't even started now have we?"

"I thought you were an idiot, well a secret smart aleck, but liked to act idiotic. Also, I haven't been a great friend with … Greg, and Vince." He regretted thinking about them.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Draco looks up at Diaval with a confused look. "Why is it that you weren't great friends for them?"

"I, never wondered if they were okay after leaving. When I came back … I found out that Vince was killed, and then leaved Greg like it was okay to leave a distrust person who just found out one of his best friends that were murdered was actually alive. What did I give back? A butterfly knife. A freaking butterfly knife."

"That's a nice gesture."

"Excuse me if I don't understand how giving a knife is a great gesture." Draco yells before calming down and staring down. After a few moments of silence, the crow-man spoke.

"Butterflies are the symbol of change. I think it's called the chaos theory now. However, as I remember this, Butterflies were Caterpillars. They had to go through a daunting life, going every day in such mountainous and sometimes painful life. They end up in a cocoon, stuck for so long without being able to move, get out, or live as they wanted. When they do, they become a beautiful creatures that are known as Butterflies, they are now able to reach heights they were never able to before this. They are not easily stopped anymore, they experienced hardships and know what it is like. They will be able to survive another." He told him gently before raising the teen's chin to look straight at him.

"The knife gesture, some believe it as bad luck. I don't, in the old times, old men give their son's a knife as a symbol of growing up. They tell them that they want them to be safe, to be able to survive. It's also practical, it helps with many things. If this Greg thinks about things deeply."

"He does, he just never talks about it."

"Then he will know that you wish for his well-being, and that you want him to survive and thrive. Maybe he always knew. Either way, you gave him a blessing, for not being able to stay." Draco's eyes were wide from the shock.

Draco finally understood what Olivander meant, or Vendor, when he said that the knife really didn't belong to him. The man always knew, and helped him by remedying his faults. He always knew, even the hydra part when he said he was glad that the sea monsters didn't catch him yet.

He never realized how lucky he was with having so many people around him looking out for him.

After a few seconds he started to tear up, before jumping on Diaval and giving him a hug. The man was surprised but went along with it. The teen continued to sob for the rest of the night, and the older man didn't know what to do now.

* * *

**AN:-**

You guys are starting to see a bit of what I thought of Draco in this fic. So let's explain. What Draco meant by saying he isn't the main Draco is that he was in another alternate reality made by fanfiction. Yes, imagine every fanfiction is a different universe. The theory of multiple universes state that there are a hell lot more universes than all the fanfiction ever written. So Loki is an alternate of the cinematic verse. The first two in the main verses are Earth 616 and Earth 1610.

Dr Strange people, I'm dying for the movie to come out already.

Inspiration for this fic – really the only thing that made me write: This is Gallifrey, Dr Who Soundtrack.

Ignore this part unless you are bored, want to read things and is okay with rants:-

Right now I am beyond caring. I finally finished my finals, pretty much sure I got rejected for the third time for a scholarship, and sick of a cold. Oh yeah, the freaking car i was on broke down in the middle of the freaking road. **In the middle of the road.** Hot sun and cold wind was such a contradiction. So I am really sorry, but i was busy and sick.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_"Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers?"_ the general asked Black Widow. The screen glaring at Diaval's eyes as he watched the television set that they provided him with. Steve and Sam are both by his side, their room not provided with one and wanting to see her well-being.

_"I don't know what's left for him to say. I think the rock in the middle of the Potomac made his point fairly eloquently."_ Widow said.

"That's our Nat." Sam mumbles, Steve only nods in agreement. Draco munches on his toast watching with adoration. The Crow-man rolls his eyes at him, could he be more obvious about his hero worship.

_"Well, he could explain how this country's expected to maintain its national security now that he and you have laid waste our intelligence apparatus."_ The general demanded, more flashes could be seen.

_"HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence."_ Natasha said.

"I agree with her, from what Shield and Draco gathered, nothing's a secret anymore." Sam continued, being the only one who needed some kind of chatter in the room. Steve was content in watching the meeting and Diaval wanted to make sure that the Widow was safe, he did not take an electric voltage shock just for her to end up in prison. Draco was too enthralled by her to even listen to him.

_"Many of which you seem to have had a personal hand in telling."_

_"Agent, you should know that there are some on this committee who feel, given your service record, both for this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary, not mouthing off on Capitol Hill."_ Scudder said.

_"You're not gonna put me in a prison. You're not gonna put any of us in a prison. You know why?" _Natasha said bravely, daring them to answer. The teen leans a bit from his bed, this was all like a drama show, and Natasha was the heroine.

_"Do enlighten us."_

_"Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know where to find me." _Natasha said before getting up and leaving everyone, the council feeling defeated. She ignored everyone trying to get answers from her.

"You go girl." Draco yells, they all looked at the laying teen with a sharp turn to their heads. Draco waves sheepishly. His companion, care taker really now that they all thought about it, shook his head.

They all laughed before getting up and getting ready. They had a meeting to get to.

**0o0o0**

"So you've experienced this sort of thing before?" Draco looks up to find none other than Fury in civilian clothes and sunglasses. He puffs a laugh as he walks slowly to their way.

"You get used to it." Steve said smiling, looking back at the grave stone. _Col. Nicholas J. Fury _was written on it. The man looks at all four of them.

"We've been data-mining HYDRA's files, along with the ones you brought over." He looked at Draco when he said the last part. "Looks Like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come."

"There's something I gotta do first." Steve said. Fury turns at Sam. "Sorry sir, I'm more of a soldier than a spy."

"Nope, too connected in that part of the world. I've got a job and reputation that will grow, better stay clean as long as possible. If you're in England though, I can help out." Draco said grinning. "You know where I live."

"That I do, well …" he said and shakes Steve, Sam and Draco's hands. He then continued to pet the head of the crow on Draco's shoulder.

"If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm right here." He said pointing at the grave yard before leaving them.

"That's as close as a thank you as you can get." Natasha said, making a surprise appearance. Draco grins at her, making her smile back. Steve went to talk to her, and so leaving Draco with Sam.

"So you're still following him?"

"He's a good guy. He reminds me of my old partner Riley." He said, smiling fondly. The crow caws as if agreeing with Sam's statement. Draco was pretty sure that in his mind, Diaval was replacing him with Reily, and himself with Sam. The discussion between Steve and Natasha has ended. He looks up and finds the woman walking towards their direction.

She sent a fond smile to Draco before kissing his forehead.

"I am glad you are fine ребенок."

"I'm glad that I am as well Natasha. So … you're leaving too? Everyone's pretty much leaving. Sam and Steve are leaving, even though Steve still has a place in Stark tower. You have a place there too."

"Дракон, I may have a place there, but that doesn't mean that I should accept it. Stark is a special kind of frequency that needs other specific frequencies, like you, Banner and Potts. Others need a few accommodation to get well with him."

"You're telling me, I'm the one who needs to block his mind from myself. Usually people are silent when I don't try to read them, but Stark." He shivers. "His head spouts information so fast, and there's too much for me to really hang onto and read lightly. I don't know how I manage without Pepper or Bruce there. Happy is great too, I wonder how he even survived Tony pre-ironman."

"Those are the real greats." She agrees before ruffling his hair. "You take care Дракон, you as well Diaval." She told the crow whom cawed at her before leaving. He looks around and found himself alone in front of Nick Fury's tomb stone.

He wonders then of his own, and how it will look in the future. He shook his head. Diaval flew off his shoulder and turned into his human form. Already wearing his new favourite garment, a black peacoat.. It was either that or a very long and heavy rain coat. The man seems to favour them. Diaval grabs his arm and locks it with his own as they left they left the grave. The only sound following them was their footsteps and Draco's cane.

"Where to?" His trademark question. After a long time of thinking, Draco knew that he should take time off from adventuring. He should probably cut off from the avengers or Shield for a while. Every time he was in contact with them, a new adventure starts. Something entirely chaotic that he knew he has no deal with, yet his life always ends up with him involved anyways.

He breathes in. He really only has one thing, he was planning on the release of new potions, so going back to business was his top priority. Not to mention the fact that his face is now known, he doesn't want a stroll in public with everyone staring at him.

"Home?" he asked.

"Home." Diaval agreed as they walked away in the busy street.

"I'm just glad that Shield has no idea that I'm Houdini, Fury found out late, so no information connecting me with him. I don't anymore reasons to be similar to Tony."

"He's an interesting man, but I see why you do not fancy that thought."

"Yes, add to that is the fact that shield had some future potion plans that I had. The medical field, and some of the public, are now interested and want me to continue. High expectations is really irritating."

"Very much so, I agree." He said, Draco noticed some stares, he was sur that they were online and read about him. Once again, he cursed shield. He then continued to curse himself for not asking for Jarvis to delete everything they have about him. Already there were people criticizing him for providing shield with his potions. He was glad then that he wasn't the only genius or business Corp that shield was interested in and other files were just bloated black mail materials.

"Do you think that my cane is cursed? I keep returning to use it."

"That may be, not everything that shines is gold. Your cane may be powerful and effective, but it doesn't mean that its old good. Maybe it is … what was the term wizard used? Jinxable?" Draco laughed at the man.

"Jinx prone."

"Yes, that."

"I'm glad that I found you."

_"Sometimes, I think we were destined to meet."_ Diaval thought as a reply, this surprised Draco a bit. He didn't mean to read the man's mind, but it seems that his thoughts were so sincere that it couldn't be contained. Or that his powers were getting stronger, but he liked the former reason much better.

**0o0o0**

"So I'm free of Shield's watch for the time being, since they are trying to rebuild. I even managed to get them in debt for me, with the potions and all. On the other hand, I am now hiding from the public's sight." Draco informed. He was in Wiltshire for once. His whole schedule was planned, and Draco continued to plan it, including with emergency plans, so that he could still have free time.

The public was now suspicious on the fact that isn't a well-known division for scientists, the reason he gave them was that he didn't want any of them to be targeted. He did however started to build a team for that. People who are working for new cures and medicine, right in the old area where Diagon Alley used to be and his new building was built.

Like he planned before, only people with certain pins can enter. The pseudo security system was a magical entry gate that was disguised as an advanced security entry that only lets people with their pins enter them. Anyone who joined his cooperation needed to go through a medical assessment where the staff would take your blood along other things. The blood would be entered in the system, and when the staff member would enter the area using the biometric system, it would also check your blood to see the validity using a complicated magical array.

That he invented, he was quite proud of that.

The gate also casts a spell that would keep any guest or staff member quiet of anything that occurs here, some people did wonder why they never mention their job, the older staff that worked on the gardens and robots would tell them that it was normal and not to be bothered by it. They could certainly mention moments of their day and such, but they could never mention what they worked at.

In addition, the Caterwauling Charm was added to the gates. It's a charm that would let a high pitched excruciating screams when an unauthorized personnel tries to enter. It already caught a dozen before it was known that trying to sneak in Malfoy Cooperation was likely impossible.

The new team would be working on every possible project once they get their approval from him. He would however see through it before deeming it worth the work. He would join them sometimes and add his own knowledge to help speed the work.

He also opened a new division for mechanical and electronic works. He would give the ideas to the R&amp;D department and let them work out how to make it. Of course all of it could be possible by magic, but he was adamant to keep that a secret, meaning any magical affects must be replicated using science.

The very first assignment he gave them was an air modification system that could be paired with the ventilation system in any building. Any air going through the ventilation would be easily modified. He gave the arithmancic version of the bubble head charm and watch as they decoded it to work with their computer programs. He was suddenly glad to write that Arithmancy guide for Shield before the merge, as he gave it to his workers.

He was content with the fact that once they successfully replicated the charm with a device, a lot of people will buy it, fearing any gas or poison attack using air as a delivery point. Not to mention that it gives fresh air to the place instead of the polluted tinged one or the sterilized air-conditioning one.

The whole project was dubbed by Diaval as the prefect device for the paranoiac individual.

The second assignment was a companion to the bubble-head device, he intends to sell it to green houses or indoor gardens around the world. It was a simple weather modification device. Again, the arithmancy guide and codes were given to the team to decode it.

The bubble head charm only gives fresh air, but plants needs CO2 in a balanced amount, not oxygen.

After the second assignment, people thought that he loved puzzles, as Arithmancy was considered one to them even with the guide that he provided it to them. Some even started calling him eccentric. When an employee asked as he went through his rounds to the buildings, he would say that he honestly can't think but in that code format, for it was easier for his mind.

He could have given them the computer program of the spells, but he was finding amusement in the R&amp;D department's agonizing time trying to decode everything. Additionally, they needed work. He would also say that his passion was _botanic medicine _or potions, not electronics and mechanics, as an excuse. That was more Stark's field, not his.

To add more to the medical theme of his company, he prepared a third team that would try to build a device which would replicate the effects of a cheering charm. It would be in low level strength of a cheering charm, the device would be provided to rehabs and therapy centers. It would also help some suicide centers. That was the reason he wanted it to be in a low level strength, for if it was in full strength, the patient would be too dependent on the device. The whole idea of the device was that it would lend help to them, not make it a cure.

He also admits that when he gave the arithmancy codes to the third team, he laughed loudly at their glum expression. It sounds like the news of his _eccentric _ways has been spread around the department, more likely the whole company. He wonders if that would put him in a bad light if the media found out.

He found that he didn't care.

The head of R&amp;D named Arthur Norwell came to him and had a meeting concerning the codes, or the hell, that he puts the staff and scientists through. It was a long winded discussion that bored the teen, to the point of tears, he ended the meeting by saying "If they can't solve these codes, then they don't deserve to be hired by him in the first place."

He played the bratty demanding card easily, and did. Poor Arthur looked put off but sighed at his lose. Draco felt guilty for a moment before deciding to raise his pay, leaving the man confused.

"At least you had the guts to tell me about it, and anyone else would really leave it in fear of getting fired or put through embarrassment. You Arthur, had no reason to talk about this but the fact that you care about who's in your division, or the speed in which you can develop these items. So how about this, I'll provide a much better guide to the codes. Truthfully, I could have given you the idea and left you guys to figure out everything," he said grinning, Arthur looked horrified at the thought.

"But I didn't. I want these thing fast, so that it could be useful. I also want it to be impossible to be tampered with. That is why I am giving the extra hand. It seems that this was done with error. You don't need these codes for everything, you could invent a better method to build the devices, I wouldn't be angry. Actually, I'll be downright excited, so that I can see where my calculations could have been better." Arthur was still left speechless by all of this, Draco grins and shakes his hand.

"Not to mention the fact that I wrote those codes for people that I didn't agree with. Shield. I bet you know most of what I'm talking about."

"Y-Yes Sir, I'll leave and watch over the projects." Arthur yells getting and leaving the bizarre conversation. Maybe he wasn't used to talking with young geniuses.

His fourth assignment was on a stand point, the other three were a priority. He was hoping in replicating the magical effect of the portraits, like the ones in the magical world. He only wanted that project so that in the future, anyone can see the portrait of his parents without suspicion or questions, hoping that by that point of time, moving and talking portraits would be the norm.

Morgan Noble, head of medicine came to him one day asking for all list of components that was provided to them. Draco was surprised that he never gave them, and is astonished with how far the department went without any of the magical animal parts that they had access of. He gave Noble everything, he then questioned where these animals even came from, as some he recognized as extinct. Draco only grinned at him never answering, only telling him that they weren't illegal and rightfully owned.

His father – in the portrait of course – was delighted of his accomplishments, and how he was managing to trick all the muggles of this world with them. His mother was only happy that he was doing well. They took a liking to Diaval, since he was a magical animal and not a human at all. Draco wasn't sure at this point, was he a magical animal? Or can he be considered human? He honestly didn't know. Diaval fashioned himself as a magical creature, ones like werewolves or Veelas. He was also a unique one, which added to his silent ego that Draco never witnessed but was sure that it was there.

After telling his parents everything, he went to his room.

**0o0o0**

"Come on, you know you like going out like this." Diaval said, his hair in a high pony tail that was charmed blond. Draco stomped in his seven year old body. "I hate the fact that I need to walk around like a child to be ignored. Not even then would I be ignored, woman will coo at me. Disgusting." The teen ranted, only to be carried by Diaval to be settled on his lap.

"It's only till we reach their house." They were invited to Jane's house, Thor wanted them to celebrate. For what? He doesn't know. He couldn't manage to get the captain out of his search party, he also wouldn't be joined by Sam, unfortunately. Draco liked the man, he wasn't born with wings, he still managed to fly. That was what he called determination, even if he didn't build the means.

Tony was coming, and Bruce isn't, Clint and Natasha will. It was like a half reunion? He would have declined if it weren't for Diaval. They finally reached their destination, they knocked on the door and Jane answered.

"Um…"

"Not to worry lady Jane, I am Diaval, Draco's escort to the festivity. He is now in the form of a child to hide from publicity's eyes. May we enter, please?"

"Prove it hot shots, because I ain't believing who you are." A wild Darcy appears, Draco thought. As usual, she is a beauty, one that if you touched would be badly burned. Ian is a very lucky man, or unlucky depending on how you see it. She crossed her hands and stared Diaval down, making the man squirm, resulting in Draco giggling.

"It's me fire spit." He quipped, she rolled her eyes.

"Neutron." She retorts before opening the path for them. Jane looked lost but decided to ignore it. "You're tinier than before squirt." Darcy chirped, Draco wanted to silence her.

"Whatever."

"Hah! Weakest reply ever punk."

"Crackers."

"Did you just call my girlfriend crackers?" Ian appeared all of a sudden, and in Draco's state, he appeared larger than he should be allowed to. Draco gulps and nods. "Cool, you are when courageous man. I would never get away with that."

"That's because the squirt actually knows how to talk back." She said patting Ian on his chest before pushing him back to where he came out from. "Now bake, I want to eat that cake and it needs to be flawless." She told him as she followed him inside.

"They got even _more _intimate." Draco croaked, how is that possible?

"Yeah, its surprising isn't it. Do you need a place to fix up your …" she pointed at him. he rolls his eyes before charming Diaval's hair back to normal. The man sets him down on the floor.

"Yes thank you." He said before going inside the bathroom. He heard footsteps leaving the room, whatever Thor planned, it better be worth it. When he finished wearing his clothes, he heard someone coming in.

Poking his head out of the bathroom, he found Erik looking through the drawers.

"So this is your room?" the man jumped from shock before taking a few breathes. He turned around and gave him an unamused expression. The teen grins before coming out and greeting the man. It involved hand shaking and ended up with a hug. "You haven't grown a bit."

"I think my magic is stronger than before. The more magic you have, the slower you age." He explained awkwardly as the man let go of him.

"I don't envy you that. I had my life, and I can honestly say that I can die happily. Living for a long time isn't that …"

"Exciting?"

"That! That sums up my whole thought. Did anyone tell you why we're doing anything here?" he asked as he pulled the teen back on the chair. It seems that whatever he was looking for was a sharpie. He took out a card and wrote on it. The teen shook his head.

"Not a clue."

"Good, I mean- You don't really want to know whatever Thor's thinking now would you?" He laughed from the thought, Draco shook his head in agreement. "We're still playing along with him aren't we?"

"That we do." They elapsed into silence, but it was a comfortable one that Draco didn't mind. After a while, he remembered something.

"How come you knew me? Tony asked a bunch of people before and he told me that you didn't know me?" He asked, remembering the time he came back, precisely when the merge happened. Tony asked a bunch of people, and he remember Erik unable to remember him. Erik stills for a moment, but continued to write.

The teen stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

"I'm surprised you don't remember _me._ I met you once, when you were about seven." He started, Draco blinked, this wasn't what he expected. "What?" he blurts out. The man smiled seeing his point being proven.

"See. I met you before, I met your parents. I was there to barrow some books from them, since they were the only ones who owned it and could actually part with it. They wanted a favour though, that I followed through with it."

"W-What is it?"

"You have to understand Draco, your parents were involved with things, things that if they weren't careful, or were unlucky, would get them killed. They told me if anyone asked about you, about them, or your house, I would answer with a negative."

"You thought Tony was a bad guy?"

"At that point I thought anyone asking for you _is _a bad guy. There's also the fact that I … my memories feel a bit jumbled, but I remember you with Agent Coulson. I don't know how, but I do. When I read your research papers though, involving multiple dimension theories, I understood that those were memories that are probably from an alternate world."

"You thought that you were receiving memories from another dimension?" Draco questioned in a monotonous tone, one eyebrow raised.

"After what we went through last year, when all the nine realms were lining up, I would believe everything now, to a point." He clarified, and Draco didn't blame him. "Point of the matter is, I … cared for you."

"… What happened, when we met?" he asked, the man smiled in a way someone does when they feel nostalgic.

"You were actually cute. You told me that it was silly of me to research the idea of other realms to confirm it, when I should have searched for a way to reach them. You were sure even back then that there are other realms. I of course, asked how you even knew what I was studying. You gave an adorable sneer, you were trying to be like your father I thought back then. You then continue to say that people should never let strangers in their houses. So you searched all about me so that I wouldn't be a complete stranger." Draco was wide eyed. How many encounters did he have that he knows nothing about?

"You then walked out to play with a flamingo. Do you still have them?" he asked, Draco slowly nods.

"I'm …"

"Surprised? Don't be it's been ten years since that happened. I'd be amazed if you even remember." _Which he should have, he should remember everything but things keep turning up saying that you experienced it, and you didn't!_

"I guess. Thanks, for answering I mean. People don't always give straight answers."

"You're welcome Draco. Now let's go to the kitchen, everyone's probably camped there to eat."

"By everybody, you mean Thor and Jane … hey did everyone else arrived?" he asked as they went to the kitchen. Erik didn't answer until they reached the door. Once he opened them, Draco jumped from the yells that were ensued.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yells. He was wide eyed for a while, looking at everyone with shock and a gaping mouth.

"Birthday?" he finally squeaked.

"Yup, totally forgot, pay up Stark." He heard, it was Darcy, and Tony grumbles as he took out fifty dollars and gave it to her, she looked like a happy cat.

The room was decorated to fit a birthday, that was for sure, maybe a child's birthday. Everyone was wearing party hats but Natasha, Erik joined in the moment he opened the door for him. Diaval was grinning madly, apparently they were able to find a crow patterned party hat with a purple background. Ian looked apologetic when he brought a cake that had been obviously licked on the side.

"Hawkeye did it." He told him as a way of explanation, Clint was still licking his hands.

"I … didn't know it was my birthday." He finally admits, he took out his phone and truly to what everyone believed, it was June the fifth. Unbelievable, how did he forget this day?

"I'm not surprised, Jane forgets all the time, Erik doesn't even care much about it. Thor is ancient and isn't privileged to have one, you're the only kid around us." Darcy said smugly bringing out a knife. Only now did he notice the go pro on her glasses. "You have to be kidding me."

"Black mail material dude, you're too strong for this world, too untouchable." Ian explained as he took the knife, not trusting his girlfriend with it and then placing it in his hands.

"Now cut that cake Howser, we only got half a day."

"You're not even CEO anymore Stark." Clint commented, now pulling Draco's hands to the cake and urging him to cut it with puppy like eyes. Draco laughed at his expression before Thor yelled out. "I thought Midgardian costumes inclined everyone to sing the feast song."

The room fell into silence. Draco started to grin, as he took Dracy's glasses and wore it himself.

"Yes everyone, please sing me the birthday song! No one ever did, my parents never indulged me with it, it was muggle after all! Please?" he said in a begging like voice. They either groaned or grimaced.

"Black mail materials Yankees!" he cackled.

"You get this round punk." Darcy mutters before they all started singing. Thor of course had difficulty with the grammar, before starting to sing in Asgardian as defiance to their snorts. Diaval saw that started singing in French. Tony realizing this sand in Italian smirking madly at Draco, making the teen scowl. Seeing the scowl, he added Spanish and Latino to the mix, somehow succeeding.

Ian started singing Gaelic, Natasha in Russian, Clint in a Texan accent. Darcy being herself, sang like she was in a rap battle, Draco just looked at her with a dull expression. Erik was alternating between laughing and singing in a Scandinavian language, Draco never learned them and was putting off till later. Poor Jane looked at everyone before puffing her cheeks and started singing like she was in an old pub party in England.

"I hate you all." He said after they repeated the song for the fourth time. Everyone laughed at him.

**0o0o0**

"This book seems nice." His body guard told him, Draco stared at it for a while before looking back at the man. "That's another French play. Are you trying to send me a sign or something?"

"I just mess home other French people. Have I ever told you about the prince who tried to get Princess Aurora? Didn't seem like a prince, I was perturbed knowing he kissed her in her sleeping." He said sniffing a bit then took another bird encyclopaedia.

"You never really told me, you just told me that you helped looking after a princess when she was a kid."

"She was marvellous, if what you call a charm could be personified, it was her. She could charm even the darkest hearts … she actually did! Maleficent was such a dark depressed soul until she met her personally. I had to make sure she was being fed when she was a baby, her caretakers were idiots." He kept reminiscing, even as they checked out with their books. Draco smiled as the man kept talking and talking.

Then he felt a hand on his arm, grabbing him. Draco slowly turned to look at him, a bit surprised that someone was trying to grab him. It's been a while since someone tried to mug him, Diaval being a great body guard. Instead he found a foreign man.

They were in japan, for a meeting with a family that ruled over a huge part of medicine here. Once they finished they started a pseudo vacation, mostly attracting some eyes because of both their equally pale skins.

When he looked at the person, he had the most uninterested and i-am-so-done face he could muster.

"That's rude." He complained, the guy that was looking at him was gaping before shutting up still staring. This unnerved Draco, making him fidget a bit. Diaval seeing this, decided to intervene. "Do anything and you will find yourself in an unplanned arrangement." He warned, the man snapped himself out of his daze before shaking his head and straightening his back.

The man was, Draco had to admit, a very handsome guy. He was a tall brunet with short hair, styled in a way that screamed _I'm rich._ Big nose, big lips, thin eyebrows with high cheek bones. He looked like he plays sport, something that could be absolutely denied if someone described himself.

"I am sorry, I just couldn't help myself. The moment I saw you and-" he cut himself not believing what he was about to say, and Draco suddenly understood why everyone was staring. He felt like a total idiot, letting his allure run wildly like that! He felt like he needed a hut to the head or some kind. It was only now did someone have enough courage to stop them.

"I would like to take you out on a date."

"_Right,_ look mate. You're British? Not Australian?" the man nods still fascinated by Draco to get affronted. "Look, _we_ just met. I was enjoying a vacation after finishing my hard work. I will not be dragged around by another person if I had the choice."

"I won't drag you around!" the man sounded offended.

"Even if you don't, I don't even know your name." he retorts, and took a step back when he found a card right on his face. He took it glaring at the man.

"Charles Hesketh."

"Why do you have a card that only retains your name?" Draco questioned taking the card off of him, he kept staring and decided to make a card of his own. "In case senarios, which I am glad for today." He said trying to look charming and – Draco's eyes twitches – seductive.

"I don't like flirts." He shot down, making the man blanch for a moment before collecting his cool back. "Then a flirt you will not get."

"Do you hear yourself man? You're trying to ask another man to be your date, doesn't your parents disapprove or something?" he shot once more before twisting and continuing his walk down street, Diaval on tow. Charles followed him. "They don't, and most of my guests are," he paused smirking a bit. "Wicked."

"Hmm, then I'll give them a reason not to like me." Draco told him and entered a store filled with joke materials. "That will be impossible."

"No such thing as impossible Charles."

"You have me at disadvantage, you know my name, what about yours?" the man asked smoothly. Draco groans, he looked at Diaval sending his orders by Legilimensy. The man nods before grabbing the man by the scruff of his shirt and lifting him off ground, surprising everyone by his strength.

"You will leave me alone Charles Hesketh, and my name is Draco Malfoy." He said, the man's eyes widens before he was thrown out of the shop. Diaval stood by the door looking menacing just to stop him from trying to come back in. That taken care of, Draco returns to his shopping.

**0o0o0**

"Sir, there's a man by the security gates." The woman, third secretary this season, came in looking a bit dishelved. Draco looked up from his paper work and sent a questioning look.

"He wouldn't give a name, he said that he knew both you and your body guard."

"Diaval? Then he must someone I know." He mumbled as he finished the last paper, signing it with a flourish. He nods and thanks to the woman and walked to the lobby, his body guard already by his side. Reaching the gates, he groans, loudly.

"It's the posh bloke." He called, the man looked hurt for a moment before plastering a smile on his face. "I wouldn't give up that easily." He pronounced, trying to assure him.

"We were in bloody japan, you should have given up by the time you rode your plane."

"Not until I make you like me." He said happily and waited for the teen to cross the gates. The teen rose his hands, making all the body guards relax. He turned at the other teen and sent a mildly annoyed look.

"I was signing papers."

"You shouldn't, come now, you can go out on a small date, relax a bit."

"I am working Charles."

"One date?" he asked, and finally took out the flowers he tried to hide behind his back vainly. Not one to refuse a gift, Draco slowly took it and looked at them. Roses. This really sounded cliché.

"I don't like red."

"Did you set it as your personal mission to shoot me down?"

"Yes."

"…" Charles was silent for a moment, Draco gave a what-do-you-think look. "At least you're honest and anticlimactic. Usually, people who dislike usually shoot me right in the balls."

"Well, I make it a point to be entirely polite and only ever kill someone with my words." That was actually literal in his case, he could kill with words, unlike normal humans. He only meant as in the form of embarrassment or insults.

"Fine." Draco accepted, giving the roses to one of the desk setters in the gateway building. The woman looked startled but took the flowers off his hands. "See it checked, put it in a vase, and bring it to my personal lab."

"Ah, a place where you could always watch it. I like your sense of decoration." Charles commended, Draco rolls his eyes before turning around and finding out that his body guard has left and come back with a cardigan. The teen looked at him with a betrayed expression. He took the thin jacket and wore as he whispered angrily. "I could have gotten away from him."

He then turned around to go back to the conversation he was having with the other teen.

"Yes, the lenses for the scope well give me a lot of time to look at it."

"Why would you …? You're going to study it?"

"Of course I will, I'm a botanist, flowers are simply things for me to study."

"Then I'll bring you a better gift later. Something fun."

"I don't like sweets." Draco retorts as they left the building, Diaval also brought his shades and gave it to him before giving them space. The man was smiling far too much, he was enjoying this, that man. He will make sure he'll get revenge on him once he gets back.

"Then dark chocolate."

"Dark chocolate are notorious for being bitter. Are you trying to imply something?" the man looked out of his depth, making him want to giggle. He was obviously a lady's man, or a man for both parties, and he was too used to getting his way around partners. Unfortunately for the man, Draco truly wasn't interested in that way.

"Nothing, you just said you don't like sweets!"

"Oh don't puff out, I was only checking if you were going to poison me later. Some poisons are bitter to replace the repulsive taste. When some people suggest things to me, they mostly imply a death threat."

"I …" Bingo, Draco hasn't spent two minutes with the man and already he made him lost.

"That's horrible, who would want to do that to someone like you?" he wailed, surprising the teen. He titled his head innocently before answering. "I was kidnapped and tortured at fourteen Hesketh, I assume everyone wants to harm me."

"I don't."

"Left side, biker in thee, two-" Draco counted, and true to what he said, a biker almost hit Charles's right side, almost clipping his palm. Draco was however surprised to find that Charles dodged the biker easily, with perfect reaction timing. Not even a yelp, which he had hoped for. This caused the teen to narrow his eyes at his date.

"What?" Charles exasperated, Draco turned his narrowed eyes to a glare before returning to his blank expression. "Nothing, I thought that I knew the biker." He lied smoothly before turning around. Charles sighs but after walking a street, he decided to call a cab.

The man opened the door for him.

"Are you going to abduct me?"

"Dear lord Draco, I'm trying to take you to a fun date. I'm not going to drug you or anything." Frustrated, Charles tried to answer that with sounding annoyed. Draco smirked before getting inside the cab. "I'm a man by the way, so it was a needless gesture to open the door for me. Not to mention that Diaval would have a hard time following us."

"You are not getting rid of me easily Malfoy, I'm going to make you enjoy this date, and you are going to admit that it wasn't as half bad as you originally thought. Then you would look up to for a second and third and so on."

"I doubt it."

"Are you like this with everyone?" he in irritation but calmed himself down, giving the address to the cabby. Draco grins, if the outing wasn't fun, at least he made it up by ticking Charles nerves.

"So how did you manage to find me through countries?" he started, the man puffed his chest looking proud as he answered "Well I searched all about you, that's how."

"So you stalked me?" the man gave up, looking down in defeat. "It's like talking to a tabloid writer, taking the context and twisting it in a way that you couldn't possibly fix it." Charles said.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't meant as a compliment."

"I'm shocked Charles, shouldn't a gentleman always compliment his date?" it seemed like he has hit a nerve with that comment. The man smiled awkwardly before nodding. "Well you weren't being a gentleman at all now were you?"

"You asked me on a date, gave me flowers, I was assuming I am the lady in this situation." They continued with inane conversations, mostly Draco frustrating Charles while sounding innocent along the way. Charles started to enjoy this and started to banter with him back, trying to get him but ultimately failing. Draco was surprised when the cab stopped, Charles opening the door and letting him out.

Once getting out, Draco had to stiff a laugh. Of course this will be his first ever date, he wanted to laugh at the irony.

"Is this some kind of special cruise, for couples?" He questioned getting down the docks Charles grinning in tow. "It was hard booking for a ride, but the service is excellent and you wouldn't feel a thing, and we wouldn't be bothered much." Draco nods as he stared at the boat.

"What is it? You don't know how to swim? Because if that is, I'll save you." Charles told him seductively, putting his hands on Draco's shoulder and bringing him close in a sort of hug. Draco slowly turns to look at him, his smile looked pained.

"You booked a ride through the Thames on a very expensive trip for one night?" he asked, the man nods. "I made sure that there would be a stop near Malfoy Corporations so we wouldn't need much to get you back."

"This is very sweet, and impressive Charles, I'll give you that. It's only that …"

"What?"

"I almost drowned in the Thames once."

* * *

**AN:-**

Arthur Norwell and Morgan Noble are OCs. On that not, Cameron 'Ronny' from the last chapter isn't. Oh yeah, Charles Heksen isn't an OC, he's not a marvel character either. Don't worry, he won't be permanent, but can we imagine how Draco will be in a real date for once, doesn't he deserve the experience?

I have finally started writing ahead! Yay! And I am going to be the first to tell you that yes, there _will_ be concentrated angst.

Any questions? That doesn't involve giving away future plots.

On the side note, **THE FORCE AWAKENS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"And he ended up in a fight, honestly. Getting offended like that was, was, Childish!" he complained, Bruce chuckled as he went through another checklist. They were in his lab in Stark tower, the teen needing to stay away from his home base for now.

"That wasn't even it, some bloody tabloid caught whiff of the situation and decided to take some pictures. It was like some kind of damn has been broken. People started asking me out once it's apparent the last date didn't succeed."

"You could have said no, Draco. You don't need to say yes to every date." Bruce advised, but the teen puffed his cheeks before complaining.

"Yes, I know, it was just … those people tried hard to impress me and I couldn't really deject them after that. Granted some only wanted a ley in. I mean, there was a girl, she was nice and bubbly and all that. But she was …"

"Not your type?" Bruce included.

"Absolutely. She was a complete idiot. Didn't know a thing past that of a high school education. _I _didn't go to high school, and I have more scholary conversations."

"People have skill sets Draco, not everyone are as lucky having yours."

"Oh it doesn't end there, her likes didn't intrigue me, and we even disagreed in shows." He sighs shaking his head. Bruce rolls his eyes trying to ignore the needy tone in Draco's whining.

"Why did people started asking you out anyways?"

"Because of Charles. When he asked me out, it seemed to have signalled to others that I'm open and single and accept both sides of the fence. It seems that no one ever tried before because they were too afraid to ask."

"And that's why you came here?"

"Like I had the choice. There are some Hydra activities anyways, they've been sending Natasha and Clint in many missions, I won't be surprised if we would be called in later."

"That's a way to put. Then …"

"You have a question."

"How can you even tell?" Bruce huffs before smiling. "No favourites? None at all?"

"None Monsieur Bruce, I have witnessed every one of them, and some were humiliating." His ever present body guard said as he climbed down a vent shaft. Turning from a monkey to a human. Draco looked above and decided to not question it. Better not to jinx himself. "At least he wasn't as curt with the rest as he was with 'Eksen."

"That guy was a git, I could feel it off of him. I could have told him to take a piss and leave me, or I would have left him in a ditch."

"I'm doubting that you would hate someone like that for no reason." Bruce said frowning when they entered the other labs that he was helping in. Some people greeted them, but most were too absorbed in what they were doing than to notice the trio that just entered. That's what he liked most about Stark's scientist, they couldn't be bothered after everything they have went through in this company.

"Your instincts are top notch when it comes to personalities, that guy must have been real work if you just hated him."

"It wasn't hate, it was disgust. That man must have been a coward of some kind for me to feel like this, it just crawled in me. Made me shiver half the time that he thought I was cold and gave me his jacket. There was some good in him, but it isn't … bright. Just dim and boring."

"I hope that if you ever find out what it was that you wouldn't be badly affected by it. Hey Diaval, did anyone ever test your blood?"

"Non." He answered, frowning at the thought. "Needles seems a bit too sharp for my likings, even the petite ones. I don't want one near me." He continues, causing the other two to stop as they digested what he just said.

"You never got needled? Ever?" Draco was flab staggered when his body guard shook his head. "It scares me. Not to mention that I was avoiding all authorities, so I never had myself tested."

Draco patter him on the back before stunning him with a spell. The man drops on the ground. The teen then looked up at the gamma doctor. "Let's just get those blood samples now so he wouldn't freak out."

"If only that could work with me." Said the doctor with a faraway look.

**0o0o0**

For the first time from so long, Draco found himself alone. He gave his friend a vacation time for him to enjoy, and since he didn't really need a bodyguard much, he could give it to him with no problems. People now assumed that he was around for the fact that he always stopped people from confronting him. It was nice and it took a month likely for it to happen. Not that he thought it would stop, it just lessened considerably.

He wasn't in Wiltshire, not in New York, and he wasn't at Diagon alley. He was in muggle London just walking around.

This is all the calm before the storm. He knows it, nothing very exciting happened for about half a year, he even celebrated his birthday. He was idiotic enough to think that he would finally live in peace.

But those senses were back, the one he got when something big would happen. Was he turning into a seer? Or was it because he has a connection to earth like never before? Maybe the whole representing magic was the reason? Whatever it may be, he would have liked a skill that didn't turn him insane from paranoia.

He couldn't do anything now, so he would wait, if really did turn into a seer he would deal with it. If he didn't? Then it isn't his problem anymore now is it?

He decided to eat in a café that was hidden in the corner of a busy street. Anyone who came in would either immediately leave with their order, or work on something they had on them. Maybe someone was like him and only wanted to relax. So it was a complete surprise when someone sat right in front of him.

He looks above his newspaper and raised a brow.

A teen his age, probably maybe older. He was wearing a suit, glasses, and umbrella in hand. He turned his eyes back to the political section and the article he was picking out.

"I don't know you. If you want a meeting you should book it with my secretary."

"Your fifth one I presume?" that was strange, his accent was a mix of Scottish and British, from Newcastle probably. He had just with a dash of posh that he was now associating with one Charles Hesken. Before he could comment on that, a puppy – pug – came in and sat next to the man in front of him.

"Cute."

"I thought it was a bulldog." The man admitted as he pets the thing.

"Look sir, I don't know you, and you are interrupting my privacy. So state your business here before I decide to-" Draco looked up then stops, the man looks like someone he met before …

"Did Hart send you?" he now remembered, they were wearing the same glasses, same umbrella, same style. It was uncanny, what did Hart say at that time? Apprentice, heirship? Heirship!

"You're his heir?"

"You actually remember him?"

"Of course I remember him, the man helped me pick a suit at night time. He was kind enough to make sure I was safe the whole time. So what is it that you want?" he asks putting the paper on the table, looking very interested. A complete 180 degree to how he was acting moments ago.

"I came to thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For saving Harry's life, that's what." He told him, Draco blinks in confusion. "I only met Hart once, and that time he wasn't in trouble, it was the other way around."

"Indirectly, you weren't there when it happened, but you still saved him. You see, me and him have a dangerous job. Something very big was going around, none of the civilians knew about it. I'm surprised you weren't."

"Excuse me?"

"There was a man, who was planning world genocide, my organisation – even if we were down to four and one of us is injured – were present and were able to stop them. Have you heard of a massacre in an American church?"

"Yes, I did."

"It was an experimentation, and it succeeded. Harry was present and could have joined the body mass if it weren't for you. Mr Malfoy, you are funding many security groups, Shield is one of them as people now know. There are many else that you know, and others that you don't, we are one of them."

"I have good instincts Mr?"

"Eggsy."

"Mr Eugene," The man's face turned sour. "Gary, Mr Gary it is. Every contract I sign isn't done nilly willy. I know all of them and their real fronts. So what is it? MI6, MI5? No," he said when 'Eggsy's face turned sour again. "Not that, it's British though, evident from your expression that speaks of rivalry. What other espionage agencies are here in Britain? Strike died a long time ago. From your gear, it isn't Scotland yard. It can still work in foreign soil, and its private, seeing as you used a front to get a deal from my company." The man was now astonished by all of this, Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't even reading his mind to know all of this.

"So, private, international, well founded and doesn't fear attracting eyes. Kingsman."

"How did you do that?"

"I really like Sherlock Holmes. I also searched the tailor store, I didn't find anything about it online and decided to search more. That's when I found out."

"You didn't have to act all smart, making yourself fancy and all."

"Sorry, but I can and I did. Problem?"

"Lots."

"Back to Hart please." He reminded the man, taking his paper and continuing to read.

"One of our men was developing a self-administrating tech for whenever we needed it. He had a hunch about traitors so he only gave it to Harry, whenever our bodies needed something, the remedy would administer by itself."

"There's a reason I wrote a guideline for those things, an extra dosage could lead to an addiction, or rarely a lethal kill."

"He didn't think of that, thankfully too, because that saved Harry's life. He's now in a coma."

"Who was the man? The bad guy if you will, and what exactly was he doing?" Draco asked, wanting to ask that for a while.

"His name was Valentine."

"… I declined a meeting with him a year ago." He said slowly, remembering the name. He also remember Peter talking about him before.

"It's good that you did too. He was planting microchips that were supposed to give free wi-fi signals to anyone who bought a life time subscription. Those devices could explode, and would have a while ago, but were able to stop it before the launch. The man died, his assistant is somewhere."

"I have a feeling …" in his guts, Draco knew this wasn't supposed to happen. What would really have happened was the death of many political figures. Thankfully the man didn't hear him.

"That concludes all that has happened. I hope for your safety Mr Malfoy." He told him standing up and fixing his suit jacket. Draco looked up at him before sighing. He stood up as well and took out a card with a pencil, writing something on it. He gave the card to him.

"My business card, on it is my personal number. When you need me."

"Not if?"

"No, you'll need me. Call me when Harry wakes up too … I still didn't thank him for that night." He said as he moved to the counted and giving a large bill, not wanting any changed back. He left the room feeling nauseous. Maybe he really is turning into a seer? He shook his head, he can block it.

That's just silly.

**0o0o0**

"You'll never be able to stop it Spider-man, you're all doomed!" a high pitched laughter could be heard. That was before the spider was able to jump him and stun him, leaving him unconscious. That little opening helped him in neutralizing the momentum threat for there was something much bigger, much worse.

Swinging to the machine, Spider-man tried to stop it. Nothing worked, it was true what the goblin said.

_'If you couldn't stop it.' _He thought. '_Then redirect it.'_

He went on to work, once he stopped typing, everything around him started to slowly disappear, including the goblin. When Spider-man looked at his hands, he clenched it in a defeated sigh. He couldn't redirect it from himself either …

_'Forgive me everyone …'_ the moment he finished his though, he completely disappeared.

**0o0o0**

"Its unusual sir, nothing physical is showing." Jarvis said to the billionaire. Draco grabbed a bucket and retched in it, just like every other bucket that was reachable to his hands.

He suddenly became sick. No matter what potion he took, he couldn't cure himself. His own medical team that were improving the normal muggle medicine couldn't help him either. So Diaval called Stark for help, and it ended with Bruce checking on him because he was helping him that day.

How did he manage to stay relatively sane through the flight here, he will never know. Bruce tried to sooth him out but there wasn't much that could be done.

"Cradle technology wouldn't help him." Tony mumbled aloud, just to inform his guard. Diaval looked devastated.

"I thought that's for scarring and body tissue you idiot, and it's in Korea anyways." Draco whined, he felt a dizzy spell and had to lie down again, Bruce helping him so.

"Isn't there a spell that could, I don't know, see what's wrong?"

"For some reason, it couldn't identify it. This is the first time I saw this diagnose paired with that spell." Draco moaned, covering his head with a pillow trying to block out everything.

"Could it be something involving magic?" Diaval asked, looking very worried. "Entailing the possibility of, you know, th-the future."

"Oh bloody hell, pray to the lord that it isn't." Draco whined twisting in his place. He's been in so much pain. The best he could describe was needles everywhere, like a crucio, only that you can actually move and talk while feeling the pain. There was motion sickness, so much motion sickness, that just sitting up or lying down could result into more retching. He whimpered when he felt a cool pack on his head.

"The only thing we could do is give him a pain relieving and dreamless sleep remedies. If it is magical, then we should call up Thor, he can help, maybe bring someone from Asgard to look him over. This is over our heads." Bruce told everyone, they all agreed to it.

A week later and the pain was finally gone. Thor told him that it involved his connection to the mortal plane. Something that brought a twitch to his eye.

"Connection, to the plane. Are you joking?"

"I am sorry, but that is as much as I could tell before you received your health back. Your body had to adjust, that I am sure of. Adjust to what? That I cannot tell, we would have needed someone with much more experience, like … my family." Thor seemed subdued at the last thought, Draco sighed as he patted his shoulder. Remembering your family all of a sudden does make a person depressed, Thor being the less experienced in magic within his family might have made him feel left out a bit, after everything that has happened.

"Don't you feel disconnected, to anything?"

"I …" he does. "I do. I …" he doesn't know. "Can't tell what." It was something important, yet he can't tell what it was. He frowned, it was deeply important to him, yet he couldn't tell no matter how much he thought about it.

"It must be very crucial if I felt it hit me like it did. Maybe someone kind of magical area exploded. It isn't Diagon alley, should I go check Hogwarts?"

"Whatever it is, tread carefully, it might happen again, and it would be more devastating."

"Y-Yeah it would." He said, the large man left him to go talk to Bruce, involving his brother's sceptre. He wondered where that thing went, it just disappeared after the merge, he couldn't keep an eye on it. Now they were searching for it fearing what more damage it could cause in the future. Draco looked out the window and was surprised to find a bird.

An owl to be accurate, a dark baby screech owl to be even more precise. Draco opened the latch to the window with his magic, and the bird flew inside to settle on the edge of his bed head. "Garnet! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." He coos at it, the bird puffing itself with the attention. He stated to scratch his head, resulting in the bird causing an odd purring sound.

He stayed like that for a while until Diaval came in. The man stopped and stared at the avian creature, before turning defensive. Maybe Diaval was jealous? He never thought about that, and he never told the man about this owl that he befriended.

"Draco, that thing isn't a bird." He said warningly, Draco froze before slowly pulling his hands away from the bird. It still acted innocent and moved itself back to the palm of his hands, inviting him to continue the scratching.

"What is it?" he asked, fear lacing his voice, he only felt a bird in his presence. If Diaval never said anything, he would have continued believing that it was a bird. He stretches his palms to start a diagnosing spell, but the moment his hands glowed blue and the bird flew away.

"No!" Draco screams, just as Diaval turns into a crow and follows it out. Draco got up from his bed and almost ran out of the window before he felt someone grabbing his clothes. He choked for a second before he was pulled to someone's chest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" it was a woman's voice, Draco was about to yell at her, but stopped once he turned and looked at her.

She looked like she was in her late twenties, or early thirties. She was Asian, obviously, and surprisingly taller than Draco by a few centimetres.

"Kid? You almost jumped off the window. Are you alright?" She asked.

"I was?" he snapped back to reality and looked at the open window, horror started to etch on his face. "I was! What the heck, I thought that-" he cut himself off. He thought he had his broom and hoodie on.

He needed to check his Occlumensy shields immediately.

"You're clearly still sick. Come on kid, back to bed. No open windows for a while, how did you even get that open, it was closed last I checked." She wondered aloud, Draco bit the urge to yell 'magic!' as an answer. "Last time you checked? Who are you?"

"Oh you were unconscious then. I'm Helen Cho, I'm the one who's been developing the cradle. You were going to send someone from your team to join in mine I believe."

"Cradle? Yes, I remember that. Norwell wanted his team to have a broader experience so he contacted you didn't he? I've read everything you sent, it's amazing. We've also been trying to develop a skin graft, but it seems that most of our attempts lead to someone to get sent emergency for allergies. More hazardous than your method."

"Malfoy corps failing to develop something? That's a surprise." She hummed as she checked everything before setting it back.

"No, I succeeded in making a prototype graft, but it works on specific people. Those people are apparently a minority." _As in, only magical people. _"That's neither here nor there, why are you sent to check on me?"

"Some neurotic damage occurred to you in your unconscious states. It's been repairing itself, a miracle. Stark doesn't have a clue in genetics, so he asked me to take a brake in my project to see what's going on. I'm impressed, nothing could tell us what's causing this."

"My … brain cells were getting killed off?"

"More like committing suicide." She said, a screen appeared showing a representation of what's currently happening to his cells. It showed why he was abysmal for a while now.

"Okay, I am officially creeped out." He admit before looking out the window, he then remembered something. "DIAVAL! He jumped out the window! That's why I've been trying to get to him." He yells, the screen showed the cells reconnecting when he did, as if fixing itself returned his memory back.

Helen looked horrified before sending out orders to Jarvis, Draco should have told her that Diaval could turn into bird as well, thus saving himself.

**0o0o0**

"Nothing, freaking nothing." Draco mumbles going through the security footage. None of the images showed anything on the not-owl. Diaval came back that day saying that he lost track of it two cities away. With that, Draco asked Jarvis for the footages involving the bird. He was surprised to find some from outside the building as well.

But every screening, every image scope, and every detail about the tiny bird thing showed nothing. It said that it was just a bird.

But Diaval was adamant about it not being one, that it felt absolutely unnatural to him, like it wasn't meant to be. He tapped onto Diaval's head and immediately felt nauseous when he looked at the memory. Diaval wasn't lying when he said the owl felt unnatural, it somehow felt revolting … and familiar.

At the end, they couldn't find a thing regarding it. So they decided to look after his health issue.

All his answers came in the energy scope sittings. When he found out, he had to lean on his chair to take in what was going on for the whole week. Bruce found him like that, so he opened the lights and walked to him with a raised brow.

"Why look like some kind of evil overlord preparing a world domination?" he said, Draco looked up at the man and found him to be a bit stressed. New clothes, fresh out of the showers. He looked back at the screens, Bruce following his eyes and couldn't help but gap.

"You guys went on a mission without me again. There was a code green, and you guys couldn't even think of calling me?"

"You were sick Draco, none of us knew if you'd fall ill again." He told him as he sat down, rubbing his temples. He looked back at the screens. "Then you and Tony could have asked for my help you know, Veronica?" Bruce didn't comment, the wizard turned to look at him with wide betrayed eyes.

"I'm not that sick."

"We all agreed to let you rest for a bit."

"Ever since the Hydra thing!" he yelled out.

"You were stresses even then. Then you went back to England saying that you're going to work. I'm impressed, several inventions and new medicines in about quarter a year, that's a great thing to do Draco. We didn't want you to stop, so we didn't ask you."

"You could have asked me to look for something to help you with the big green guy! I'm already helping my friend look for a cure … for his friend …"

_'friend? What friend?'_

"Who?"

"I-I don't know. But I did tell him I'll look for it, to help …"

"Maybe it was a hallucination, from when you were sick?"

"Y-Yeah, maybe." _'There was someone, he knew, he promised to look for a cure for someone, but who? Why couldn't he remember.'_

"And look, you already found something about your illness."

"Those are magical signatures. It seems like a large amount of magic was trying to bond with me for some reason. This wasn't supposed to me for a long time. Something, or someone, was able to shift that. I think it was someone from another realm, but I could be wrong. It somehow made it illegible for me to accumulate a large amount of magic inside me."

"Why would you do that?"

"… Diaval believes that I'm the representative of magic. I don't. There could be so many others that are more worthy for this, not me. I think it's because my body already has experience of large magical surges that magic herself directed the flow to me to disperse it."

"I don't understand though, isn't magic a good thing for you?" Bruce asked, intrigued by everything.

"No, not all magiks are good. Dark magic for example have degrees of bad to pit worthy evil. Soul magic is bad. So me taking in unidentified kind of magiks inside me had a consequence. I just want to know, **what the hell happened!**" he doesn't like not knowing anything, and this could devastate him later.

"Hey, hey, relax." Bruce said it in his smooth voice, it was relaxing really. He usually used it on himself or on the cap when Tony did something. "Breath in with your nose, yes like that. Hold it." He waited for a moment before saying "Now let it out of your mouth. Repeat, like that Draco."

They did that a few times before the teen relaxed completely.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly, the man shrugs.

"The other guy felt a bit irritated, you were doing something with your magic again."

"I'm surprised Hulk can sometimes feel it." He told him, looking straight to his eyes without sending any kind of negative emotions. The man smiles thinly, but genially. So they look back at the magical movement that was around the teen for the last week.

"How did you know about Veronica?"

"I can hack you know, It just needs time for me to get used to the system before proceeding. Tony doesn't shut up as well."

"He said he wouldn't tell anyone about it."

"He didn't, I mean," he said whirling his hands next to his head. "His mind never shuts up. I and he are the resident insomniacs. Unlike you, sometimes I'm surprised you can sleep easily. Me and tony though, the man keeps thinking so fast, and so much, there's no surprise in him staying awake."

"And you?"

"My magic is keeping me awake. I fill my time by reading or watching the telly."

"That's the first time I actually heard use British slang aside from cursing." Bruce interjected, abruptly if you asked Draco. The teen thought about it before snorting. "I came out to the muggle world in this dimension, in America specifically. I've lived with Phil and learned from him about the world you know. So really, saying sneakers instead of trainers, or slippers instead of loafers, was his fault." He mutters darkly.

"I'm fixing it, I've been living in England for a while after all, and adjusting isn't hard for me."

"So Tony," he decides to return them to the old conversation. "Just what, spams your head?"

"Yes, that's it. It's like living next to an airport. Always stray thoughts, and when you try to understand what he's going off on once again, you can't catch anything. The thoughts just slams my mind, it hurt at first, but it became background noise by now. I had lots of time with him to finally be able to read some things."

"Then how do you go around anywhere public?"

"Are you kidding Bruce, the public is mercy compared to Tony." He said changing the footage into the global news work. By that, it was meant as several news networks around the world all piling up on the screens to show the news at the same time from different countries, and not one news network that showed global news.

"How can you keep with all that?"

"Eidetic memory Bruce, you're going to question my existence too?"

"Sorry." The man apologized uneasily, seeming to have realized what he was doing for a while. Draco shook his head in amusement. "Not much ado with minds like us. Aside from burying ourselves in work that is. Do you think going to an auction selling old books would be fun?"

"Would anyone fight for it?"

"Fanatic, fanatics and collectors, and when I buy the things off their hands, I'll guarantee myself new enemies. Then have no more boring trivial routine to call as my life, because those collectors and fanatics have become my number one enemies all trying to bring me down every day for stealing their wish list." Bruce was speechless, Draco laughed at his face. "Is what I would like to think, but people don't always get what they want now do they?"

"I don't know, creating enemies is actually very easy."

"Hey look, another protest in Sokovia." He said looking at a certain news station. "There are many protests and riots in the world, why interested in that one?" Bruce asked.

"Because, there isn't a country called Sokovia in my world. There isn't a Wakanda, actually, there are many countries in this world that aren't present in ours. Even Pluto isn't considered a planet in this world."

"Pluto is still considered a planet in your home dimension?"

"Yeah! So it was weird when I found out otherwise. There are so many areas, I just wonder when and why did it form, how come it didn't form back home? There are also rumours about an island nation that's only for criminals! Imagine being able to get in."

"I wouldn't be comfortable."

"You? Of course you won't. Me on the other hand, I can fit right in, I've fit with dark criminals for most of my life anyways. I just want to see the dictatorship. There are however, places present in my original world and not present here. The Canadian wizarding city for one. There aren't any pumpkin juice either." He complained the last part but shook his head about it, he would ask for Diaval to buy one if they were actually exist here, he would be interested himself in trying a new drink, so he wouldn't need much to convince the man.

"Is Maria still down at the office? I can't believe she opted to work with Stark instead of me, I just had my sixth secretary quit. How the hell are all the workers driving _them _crazy? I mean, they're sole job is to make sure they're okay and remind me of appointments. I do everything else."

"If Pepper has enough trouble controlling two mad geniuses in one tower, then how do you expect normal people to do it to a bunch of them?" Asked a new voice, turning around to find Maria Hills, hair short and looking pretty. He didn't need as much as a glimpse to know that she had a gun in an inside pocket and a knife strapped to her leg. Draco does the same to his ankle though, not thighs.

"What do you need?"

"I was going to call and ask if my body guard has returned from his touring session. You'd think he'd be bored about this tower as he was of the Malfoy building." He grumbled the last part, making them both laugh.

As it turns out, Diaval hasn't returned from the touring, he found a girl who worked at a smoothie bar and decided to question her about everything concerning fruits. So Draco ended up taking out a book about quantum physics to pass the time, and asked Jarvis to notifying him whenever the team decided to go to a mission without informing him.

"Since when were _you _interested of quantum physics?" a voice he hasn't heard for a long time asked. Looking up, he found none other than Happy Hogan smiling. Draco grins and makes room for the bigger man to sit next to him. Sitting, he tried to sneak a peak of the book, but gave up the moment he found that not only was the book large, the font was tiny. It made him dizzy.

"Don't know, I got it as a gift."

"A gift from who?"

"… I don't remember. Someone just sent it to Tony and he gave it to me on my birthday. There was a letter, but I misplaced it somewhere. Maybe the cleaning crew came in and took it? Hey, how did you even know what quantum physics is?" he questioned the man, Happy chuckled before moving the book a bit, showing the title _Quantum physics, and why it isn't astronomy._

"Oh."

"You geniuses sure forget the small things."

"If I can, I would remember every single detail of my life. However, that would end up with an internal injury located in my brain, so I repress it. No, it isn't literal, I just meant that I don't want to get a Migraine, I won't bleed." He explained before the driver could sound his concerns. This made the man relax a bit.

"So how is it with Nurse Joy?"

"Her name isn't Nurse Joy Draco, just because she's a nurse. She's great, we've been going to more dates lately, but you know nurse shifts." He said shrugging, Draco smiles at him before patting his back.

"If she's willing to sacrifice her free times from her job, just to hang out with you, than she's worth it."

"Why are you so wise for a sixteen year old." Draco looked blankly at him before biting out. "I am eighteen years old as of June the fifth this year, Happy. It's irritating when people think I'm much younger."

"Hey, it's just that you look sixteen, it's better than before too, you looked fifteen or fourteen." He hums a bit thinking. "Time flies by, next thing we know, you'll be with a wife and living a cookie cutter life somewhere with a kid that you'll spoil."

"Kid, I hope so. Spouse on the other hand … I'm not that excited for it."

"Talks about growing up aside, god knows how Tony hates those, what else did you get for your birthday?"

"Tony gave me a pair of socks that had real gold stitched to it. You can get disappointed by many things, only Tony will be able to do it while making it look ridiculous, granted he gave me an encyclopaedia of the latest plants of the world. Clint and Natasha pitched in and gave me a light grey and blue sweater, they wanted something to match my eyes, and since they commissioned it, it's unique. Clint couldn't help but point that out to make me feel grateful. I would if the sweater didn't remind me of an abstract painting my aunt had once."

"Alright, the two jokers finished, who else?"

"Thor gave me a house for hamsters …" Happy looked close to laughing, but didn't do it seeing at how disappointed the teen looked. "Jane, Darcy and Ian all gave me a brand new telescope! I could start looking through the stars again, I never bothered to go buy a new one, so it's great! Erik gave me a device to find any distortion to the realms or mortal plains that he made himself after the Aether disaster … Oh my god! Why didn't I use that?!" he questioned getting up leaving Happy confused and alone, the man just shook his head.

What would he say? Boys will boys.

**0o0o0**

"It's in New York! The distortion was here, someone actually changed the reality here. I can't pick anything else out. What it did, how bad it is?" he looked very much panicked, Bruce calmed him down.

"That's pretty much how I felt when you and Clint came back from your world. So it might have been someone else?"

"No, not possible. The readings say that the energy erupted here, and in New York. As far as I am concerned, the Death Veil is only in England."

"Maybe some other reality has it in America? Or really anywhere else."

"That could be true Brucy … but the energy says that it's someone here who did it. We just don't have any connection to them to remember." Tony said looking through everything once more, Selvig sure knows how to build a navigation device. They have been searching for two weeks, and that was everything they could gather. The most pressing question was, why did it affect Draco? In the teen's head, the most likely theory was him becoming the representative early on, the second one, was that he was somehow connected to whoever did the merge.

A second merge, like this world could handle **_one_** in the first place.

"I still think it's the second theory, why else would you remember some things, little pieces really. When it happened the first time, I remembered some things about you and not everything."

"Yeah, me and my friend concluded that it's because I spent time with you before jumping back to my world."

"Who's your friend?" Tony asked all of a sudden, jumping on a hunch. Draco was about to answer in the most graceful way possible before pausing.

**He doesn't remember.**

"It's him, that friend was involved in the second merge. But I can't remember him?!" He started to hyperventilate before Bruce calmed him down again. He looked close to tears this time. He had a friend, and that's something he treasured, forgetting about him will drive him nuts, because he never wants to lose a friend.

**_Why doesn't he remember?!_**

"Fuck."

"Alright, it's serious, the kid cursed, the little mini gentleman cursed, it's the end of the world. Call Steve, he might think it's inappropriate and try to ground him. Better yet call Natasha, she'll kill whatever made him curse."

"Tony. Can you, just for a minute, shut up?" Bruce grumbled seriously at him as Draco started to pace. The man huffs but does shut up, Bruce was one of the few people he respected, so he would listen. Draco stops in his steps.

"What if- If he didn't want anyone to find out, that's why I don't remember him?" he asked quietly, sounding a bit broken and miserable. Bruce and Tony gave each other a look before taking the teen out of the lab. The two older scientists agreed to stop discussing this until the teen was better and is able to handle it. That could take a very long time though, Tony thought, having experience in this kind of things. But the kid was tougher than him, he can make it.

**0o0o0**

"Great, thank you Amanda." He closed his phone and looked back at his quantum's book. The crow on his shoulder trying to catch up on his reading. Autumn was getting closer, the wind was chilling, but not as much as it did in England, or Hogwarts for that matter. He missed the cold now, it suited his mood.

One of his teams succeeded in building the device involving the cheering affect. He has taken a hold of one and brought it everywhere with him, it being the size of a phone. The prototype was larger than a motel room for families. He was very proud of the young scientist who was able to minimize it, a Uatu Jackson. Prodigy child that was working in the American base. The child was honestly a true real genius, much smarter than Draco could ever hope to be. He planned on sending the child to Horizon labs with a recommendation letter later on. His excuse was that his company wouldn't let him grow as much as he should, they were all restricted by projects, jobs and deadlines that didn't allow much more exploration.

He wouldn't dare send the child to Tony's company either. Never.

Horizon labs seemed to be perfect, they searched for the sole purpose of searching and creating new things that would help the world. He was already a funder, he just doesn't remember why he was a funder at the first place. Either way, Uatu would be better off there than here.

The device helped him ignore the feeling he gets whenever he tries to remember. He would start feeling depressed before starting the device then close it when he felt better. As he predicted, many psychic wards and therapy clinics bought it.

That brought a new panel for the portrait project that he wanted to be started a long time ago. When Norwell questioned him on how the idea afflicted to the company, he told him that it was a study of the mind.

Then came the largest surprise the R&amp;D, or possibly the whole company went through.

He didn't code a guideline to it. Honestly, he never studied portraits aside from the spell and charms you needed to put on the special paint. Aside from that, he knew nothing, so this would be a complete new ground for everyone.

He said he had only a vision of how the final product would be like, that this project could take many years before it was completed, that was why it wasn't a high priority project. Surprisingly enough, he had two teams working on it, one from R&amp;D joined by a medical team, the ones who helped in the cheering device. As it is, they were all delving in the biggest mysteries that humans faced, it was the mind. The portraits were an echo of a person's mind, and it would take a long extensive research to have a lick of how to process this.

To motivate them, he doubled their already high pay.

"Amanda is what, your seventh now?" Bruce asked as he came out of the lab he was occupying just now. Draco looked up from his tablet and then returned as he continued his program sequences for Veronica.

"What are they doing there? It's harder to get secretaries now since every one of them keeps quitting. We're building a reputation here, and it isn't good." He mumbles when, and angrily taps on the tablet when he found a mistake.

"That tablet isn't made out of Vibranium. Why don't you use the normal hologram screens?"

"I am angry, hitting hologram screens won't let me let off steam now would it?" Draco bites out but started to laugh at the thought, Bruce joining in as he imagined Draco trying to destroy the hologram. "If anyone can brake it, it'll be you."

"Thanks, hey Bruce, why are we building Veronica? I mean, Nat's lullaby's working well enough isn't it?"

"In case Draco, nothing ever sticks by me." Bruce said, rubbing his arm nervously. Draco was silent for a moment before turning at the man and giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll always stand by you, mate. If you ever need to run away, come to me. I'm pretty well known for escaping anyways."

Bruce was about to thank him before a screen appeared between them. Warning signs on it. The man's eyes widens from the news on them.

"We need to get Cap and Thor."

"Why?"

"My gamma sensors picked Loki's sceptre, someone's initiating use."

* * *

**AN:-**

Helen Cho is Amadeus Cho's mom, I want to know if he's born yet in the MCU or not.

I went to a library a while ago, bought two comics. Forgot to buy Spider-Gwen or any of the Spider-verse comics, but I did buy a Mrs Marvel. Now that I talked about it, can you figured out what happened to he-who-Draco-cannot-remember? Bonus points for them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sokovia, he talked to Bruce about it before coming here. He was such an idiot, why did they suddenly have such aggressive riots all of a sudden for no apparent reason.

Simple.

Loki's sceptre was here, it started to irritate people and made them hostile just like it did back at the heli-carrier with them. It irritated him without his notice, someone with magical experience. So what of normal people with no experience or idea of it at all.

In his Houdini garb, he was flying his still irritating but recently mild broom, hitting everyone trying to attack the two agents as they all tried to reach the base in Sokovia.

_"_This is not infiltrating, I repeat, this is not infiltrating. You guys could have sent me and I would have been in with no full blown battle on our heads." He said to his communication com, he deflected a blast by twirling his broom, his head now upside down against gravity. If the man could see his face, he would have peed himself and fainted. The teen sent a very strong stinging curse making the man yelp in pain. Draco rights himself still trying to follow Natasha and Clint to keep them safe.

A laser was shot to their direction, and Draco erupted a shield around them before getting rid of it for Clint to shoot.

"Just like old times." The man said looking at the teen flying besides him and the car.

"We only fought two fights together Katniss."

"Dragon breath. Ten o'clock." Draco made a _portago, _he shoots three over powered stinging hexes. The men on the tower fell down. Draco found a second tower and flew to it knocking them all with a petrification spell. Two enemies were now flying right at him, shooting. Draco made a sharp turn above just as they were about to smack him, he flips and sends two _reductos _at their jets, destroying it and making them fall.

"Stark, getting closer?"

_"Young teenagers have no patients these days."_ Tony replied mockingly, making the teen growl through the com. His hood was close to being clipped by a laser beam, the only thing saving him was the sudden appearance of a crow pulling his hoodie away from its path. The crow cawed pointing its beaks at the base. Draco nods at him and starts flying towards it, but realized someone was about to get Steve and went behind the man to save him.

The man sent his shield to hit approximately four enemies before returning it. Draco admired his skills. How can a man drive so finely in the snowy terrain was a question worthy of being asked. He sends a hex to a man on a tree who was about to shoot the captain, essentially falling down with a scream, then a loud groan.

"Thanks kid."

"Heads up cap." He said flying away, now searching for his companion. Diaval needed magic to turn constantly, so he needed to stay by his side to keep changing with no danger to his safety. He found him turning into a giant king cobra strangling two soldiers before jumping and turning into a crow again, escaping a shot at his well being. The crow caws and goes on to pick the person that tries to shoot him before turning into a human and grabbing his gun, punching the opponent with the butt of the weapon.

Draco flew right next to him, stretching his arm out, the man hold his as he was spirited away and sits behind him on the broom.

"Hoodie annoying you much Val?"

"No, takes many a times to be used to it though." He said as they were dodging every beam going their path. Draco took out a gun and gave it to his companion to have something else other than his baton to help him. Diaval looked worried but took the gun none the less, Draco producing his own Elisha Hydon and aiming it at someone's jet. Shooting it with perfect aim, the man was now falling down in a hail of fire.

They were both shooting, Diaval more so with his own heightened senses able to see better than the teen. Everyone was silent on the com, making the teen worry for them all. Only to be surprised by a second when everyone appeared, they were all taking the same path and Draco was able to count everyone's head, including Bruce. Everyone's surprisingly aligned.

Draco does a sharp flight over head, causing him and Diaval to go up with a ninety degree to deflect a rocket launched at them. The man flailed a bit before grabbing hold of his robe. Righting themselves Draco took out a vial.

"Tearing gas, I throw and you shoot to ignite it." He commanded, once they were overhead enemy lines and no sight of their team mates around, he threw the container. True to what he said, the bullet started a reaction Diaval never saw before in human fire arms. Instead of an explosion, the vial's contents turned from dull green to a neon one, the gas somehow expanded in a period of five seconds. It caused many people to drop their guns, and some to land, effectively cutting them off from the fight.

"That was effective."

"Thanks, I've been trying out new potions from the plants in this world." He said before waving his palm, resulting to a bag packed with containers all filled with the same dull green liquid.

"Knock them out, I'll follow Stark to make sure he won't hurt himself."

"Draco, don't forget the main mission. Don't search the base until you finish it." The crow man said, taking his hood off for a bit to show his seriousness. Draco cursed mentally, forgetting that the man knew him well enough to predict what he would have done.

He was planning to hack into their servers so that he could see if his uncle or aunt are dead or alive here, maybe even more. Yet he should be ashamed, their mission is primary and Loki's sceptre was the goal, so that they can stop the riots in the city. He nods, and the man turns into a crow before taking off with the bag. Draco locked his eyes on Tony's form and followed him.

Just when Iron-man reached the building, he hits a shield of some kind, deflecting him and sending him back.

_"Shit!"_

_"Language. Jarvis what's the view from upstairs?"_ Cap admonished, then asked.

_"_Tony you're paying in the swear jar_."_ Draco called out, not being able to resist.

_"What-"_

"**The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."** Draco growls, his hate towards the organisation showing.

_"Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last."_ Thor announced.

_"At long last is lasting a little too long, boys."_ Natasha adds, a man screaming was heard after she finished.

"_Yeah, I think we just lost the element of surprise here." _The sound of an arrow as it was released could be heard over his voice.

"_No one's going to talk about the Cap actually saying _language_?"_

_"I know," _a sound of a heavy item being thrown was heard, maybe person with lots of guns on him. "_It just slipped."_

Draco stopped listening as he drops on ground and starts to sting every person that was in his path. The sting would be so strong, that they wouldn't be able to left their weapons again. He kept ignoring everything as he tried to neutralize the threat.

"**Sir, the city is taking fire.**" Draco heard Jarvis say.

"Dammit Tony, I thought we talked about this, those civilians need to be protected."

_"Lay off me kid, I'm sending the iron legion now." _Tony grunts, seeming to be having a problem moving the suit. That was good enough for him, so he starts sending a new petrification spell towards the soldiers, one that leaves a person after a few days. He doesn't know whether to hope that they would die in the snow or wishing for someone to come and get them later, only for them to go work back with Hydra.

He was so into the battle, sending hexes, curses and jinxes with one hand and the Haydon with the other, that he neglected the conversation on the com until he heard Natasha yell.

_"CLINT'S DOWN!'_

"Of all thing's Clint." He whispered but he wouldn't be surprised if they heard him. "Secure him till I get there!" he ordered as he takes out his father's wand, using a point me spell on it. Effectively pinpointing the injured man. He puts the wand back and he was about to run to the location when he felt being knocked out of his feet, air leaving him.

"What the-" he said standing up …

… only to be knocked down again. This time he knew he felt a hand push him. Growling, he gets up, letting his eyes glow a bit in anger.

"Show yourself coward!" he demanded, this time he was knocked from the back, his face first on the snow. He felt the dirty cold water melting somehow behind his neck, when he got up he lifted his hood off to throw away all the snow that piled inside. Still growling.

All of a second, a man stood right in front of him, where there wasn't anything before. He flinched a bit from the speed of the person, making him jump back a bit and looking horrified that someone saw his face for the first time while he worked as Houdini.

The man in front of him had grey hair … no, it was silver. Perfectly silver hair, with dark brown roots. His jacket had arrows on it. Draco's hands went straight up to his com.

"Guys, I'm engaging a speedster." He announced.

_"That's the enhanced that's been attacking us Draco, watch out, he's all blur." _Captain informed, he got up and stared defiantly at him.

"Why're you attacking us?"

"Ironic question," the man spoke with an accent, most probably Sovokian. "You avengers attacked us first, child."

"Yeah, we didn't attack, you guys opened fire first." He said raising a hand that was glowing blue with a glint of grey. "Now move, I have a patient waiting for me."

"You're not attacking me?" the man wondered aloud, he disappeared and stood next to his left. The man's hand rooving around his own, mesmerised by the coloured glow. "You're like my sister."

"Hey! Let go of me! I said I won't attack because I have pressing matters. I _will _attack if you're going to stop me _and _harass me." He told him, yanking his hand and was about to start a shield, but felt a painful and fast poke on the side of me face and stomach, making me blanch at the pain.

"And how are you going to do that?" Draco narrowed his eyes before pointing both hands on the ground.

"This," the ground froze around the speed demon. The man tried to move his leg but was shocked at his inability to do so. "Good luck getting out of that." Draco scoffs and then wore his hood, taking his broom out and flying towards where his father's wand originally pointed at.

He turned around to check if the man was in place. He was dismayed when he found a very large hole around where he stood, as if someone dug through the snow. Never mind, he'll get him later, after he helps Clint out.

"Enhanced escaped. He could be anywhere. Widow how's Hawkeye's statues?"

_"In pain."_ Hawkeye moans horribly through the com, making the teen wince. "_He's pretty bad, we need evac."_

"Hold on a bit. Diaval? Where are you?"

_"Liquid tear bombs are too affective, I want to cry now. Other than that, west side is secure."_ was the answer, relieving Draco from any fear. He reached the archer and assassin, and seeing Clint's state urged Draco to immediately get on to work. Diagnosing spell said that his skin tissue was all gone, obliterated. It will leave a scar, and Draco's skin graphs still doesn't work on muggles. Mrs Cho has relative success with the cradle, so making sure Clint will survive the journey back to the tower was better than him healing him.

He gave him the necessary potions to help relieve the pain. "Thor, we need pick up." He called, the man nods and grabs Clint, flying him to their jet.

_"Man of Iron, it is up to you to find the sceptre now."_

"I'll make sure that he does Thor. Widow, I think a lullaby is needed to help our friend out." Captain ordered, the woman nods and leaves to the green giant. Draco gets on his broom and follows the thunder lord to the jet.

Once inside, he gave him covered the wound with burn salves and enchanted the bandage to be cool before wrapping it around the injury. Clint moans for a bit before being soothed with the remedy. Draco readied two calming draughts, one for when Bruce comes in, the other for Clint, forcing him to drink it.

"Can't you be a bit gentler." He whined, Draco snorts. "I'm a potion's master, not a qualified healer. Now take that thing or you'll be relieving worse through the ride to HQ."

"Bratty demanding kid." He said before drinking it whole, Clint couldn't stay up any much longer and lost consciences. Thor seemed amused by all of this. They were all snapped to attention when they heard Cap speaking.

"_There's a second enhanced. Female, do not engage_." Thor stood out to the door just to be ready. Just a minute later, the cap was back on. "_I got Strucker_."

"_Yeah … and I got something."_ Tony was heard, sounding very amazed at whatever he did find. "_Thor, I got eyes on the prize."_

"Finally, get back immediately Stark, we need to get Clint help. … Tony?" There was no reply, he started to worry about the man. After waiting for ten minutes, a mute Tony came back with his suit, sceptre in hand. He went straight to the box that Bruce, Draco and himself built to contain the sceptre. Draco muttered the charm to stop any leakage of power from coming out.

Cap came back and went straight to an unconscious Clint. Draco's monitoring charm said that he was still okay for someone in his place. Natasha and Bruce finally came, the man hugging himself from the cold. The assassin sat him and provided him with a blanket, before Bruce weakly asked for his head sets. Diaval flew back just in time and remained in his avian form, looking suspiciously teary.

Natasha then went to her place to start the jet's flight. Thor still ready for any fight. They lifted off with no problem. The captain left his shield at the wall as he paced next to Clint. Bruce tried to shut himself off with his music, _opera _of all things. Thor was over the box containing the sceptre, ready in case something went amiss.

He gave the calming draught to Bruce and charmed his blanket warm before standing up and checking on Clint next. Draco became unbalanced when they hit a large air bump, he found hands over his shoulder helping him poise himself. It was Diaval, indicating from the rough, yet feathery soft large palms.

"Is he going to be fine?"

"Yeah, we aren't in threat of losing him now. The skin might burn for months though, so we need to cure that." He told him. He looked back at Clint and was surprised he was somewhat awake. It seems that he also woke up from the air bump.

"Flight in equilibrium." Tony called, Natasha stood up and went to check on the now awake Clint. The man smiled happily at her before saying that the drugs were dope. She sent a look towards Draco's direction, the teen whistled looking away. Natasha then went to sit next to Bruce, starting a conversation.

Draco being an empath, and Diaval being able smell emotions on people, could feel the emotions between the assassin and doctor. Draco couldn't help but feel happy for them, if only he could just push their faces against each other and tell them to get on with it already. Watching the off start of a blooming relationship was agonizing and sweet at the same time.

"I bet you that they'll kiss in a few weeks." Diaval dared, just as Draco sat down. The teen smirked at him. "No, it's not the matter of if they will kiss or not, it's the matter on who's initiating."

"Thor, report on the hulk?" Natasha suddenly called out, making everyone look at them but Tony.

"The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims." Bruce covered his face feeling ashamed. "Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course. No, uh…wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh… and gout." Thor tried to fix, but Bruce only slunk deeper into his spiral of emotions.

"Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's back on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Yeah, she already knows her way around the lab."

"Thanks." Tony said then addressed his AI. "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment, and take the wheel."

"**As you wish sir.**" Jarvis said, Tony got up from his chair leaving the flight to the AI. After a while, and after feeling reassured that yes, Clint won't be dying on them any time soon. He decided to join the ongoing conversation that's been happening next to the sceptre. Diaval opted to stay next to the archer, finding his chair too relaxing to leave.

"Bruce, me and maybe Draco will give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" he said, Draco narrows his eyes at him.

"I heard my name."

"You're magic, and you know science. Cool combination by the way, did I ever tell you that? Nevermind. We can't let this opportunity go. Maybe you'll be able to find out a stop to the empathetic affect it has on people. You managed to get that cheering slab working and have experience with that."

"Yeah, only the sceptre is doing the complete opposite of what my cheering slab does. Bringing aggression, hostility and anger to people's surface. Maybe I'll adjust one of the slabs to be a counter measure and give it to you Thor, you'll have to give it to whoever's handling it there in Asgard so that no one will fall for it's emotional intrusion."

"Thank you, son of Coul." They all stopped just to digest what Thor accidentally said. "I mean Malfoy son."

"Draco, just say Draco. I'm pretty much the youngest here so there isn't really any offence by that." Draco was still taken aback by Thor calling him the same name he did when they first met. Maybe his mind was a bit jittery after the mission and being on watch with the thing. Yes it isn't affecting anyone now, but it brings dark memories to everyone, more so to Thor.

"Well, we're keeping it for a few days, until the farwell part. You're staying right?" Tony asked the man. Trying to move away from the awkwardness that was ensued by Thor.

"Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah, who doesn't love that, huh cap?"

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes, revels." Steve said, looking down on the thing. Draco couldn't help answering with a very bitter tone on his voice.

"Cut off one head, two other sprouts out in its place." They all looked at him looking very worried. The teen shook his head before moving away to a computer.

"Jarvis, copy all the information to my main servers in Malfoy Corps. Then severe the connection. Just in case."

"**Alright Master Draco. Beginning copy process.**"

**0o0o0**

Once they landed safely. He saw Hills and Cho coming out. A team came in and took Clint, he gave one of them the burn salve removal so that it wouldn't affect whatever they were going to do. Maria comes in the jet.

"The lab's all set boss."

"Oh I'm not the boss." Tony said turning around on his chair. "He is." He continued by pointing at Steve. "I just pay for everything, design everything, generally make things cooler." Draco snorts at the man's words.

"Don't bother trying to trick us Tony, we all know that you like being called boss."

"That I do kid." Tony grinned as he got and gathered his things. He stood behind the cap and Hills, listening to them as they walked.

"What happened to Strucker?"

"NATOs got him." she answered, Draco grimaces.

"And the two enhanced?" Steve asked, not bothered with that information.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special." She said, showing the riots on her tablet. Draco couldn't help but feel guilty for just watching the whole thing on the telly without trying to help. His products were somehow banned in that area.

"Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Draco was shocked, the second enhanced is pretty much on par with him in the powers area. Steve looked absolutely lost, and didn't understand a word. Maria sighs.

"He's fast and she's weird."

"Oh wow, thank you for being concerned of my feelings Hills. I mean, it's not like my powers and speciality are like the girl now is it? Nope. I'm weird."

"You are." Hills said without remorse, making the teen huff in annoyance. He left them to talk with each other and apparates to Bruce's lab, mindful of being hidden, remembering that Cho doesn't know what his powers are. Although she seems to suspect who he is.

He went in on her and told her everything he did, she nods and continues to her healing. He sat down in the corner and started to drift off in sleep. He was used to this by now, the magical drain when he keeps using it non-stop. Recently he's able to hold off a week of continued usage, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel the emptiness it left him until he was completely wiped out. He liked the idea of sleeping whenever a bit of magic in him is gone, since he can't sleep any other time.

It was like being a video game character, always awake unless tired, injured or in need of mana. Which you can all recover with sleep.

He opened his eyes when Diaval flew in with Stark. He sat on the table picking a glass for himself and pecking it to drink. Tony took one for himself.

"He's flat lining, call it in."

"Is that Blueberry juice?" he wondered aloud, what was Stark's obsession with the fruit? He was of course ignored.

"No, no. I'm going to live forever!" Clint said, as he happily accepted the glass from Stark's hand, checking it first for poison before sipping. "I'm going to be made out of plastic." He announced happily, the drugs still working.

"You'll be made out of yourself Mr Barton, your girlfriend wouldn't tell the difference."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Clint blurted out, the teen rolls his eyes. Of course he doesn't, he has a more important woman in her life. Natasha caught him doing so, she raised a brow suspecting if he knew. He nods at her as a way of answering. She nods back and looks at the exchange.

"That I can't fix." Dr Cho said cheekily. She took file looking at it. "This is the next big thing, Tony. Your clunky metal will be left in the dust."

"That's the plan." Tony said, surprising everyone with the answer. Draco started to wonder if he was on something.

"Are you coming to the party Helen?"

"No I won't, I don't have lots of time for parties like you Tony. Unless … Thor is there?" she asked shying a bit and trying to act normal. Draco grins at her. "The whole party is for him! It's a farewell, he's going home later, so he's the star and all."

**0o0o0**

He was being dragged down to Tony's part of the lab with Bruce. The friendly giant being on Stark's right while he was on the left.

"So, what's the rumpus?" Bruce asked being too emotionally drained that day and add to that the existence of a being called Tony, he wasn't all there right now. Draco was just silent, now that he recharged enough of his magic after Clint's healing.

"Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem inside you may recognize." He said, taking out a transparent remote – Tony, could you be any futuristic – and clicking on it, creating a hologram that Bruce stood in the middle of.

The man moved to look at the golden circuit like hologram.

"Jarvis." Stark said way too happy.

"**Doctor**." Jarvis greeted Bruce instead.

"Starting out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper."

"**I suspect not for long.**" The AI said, the circuits actually _moved_ to look at Tony's hands like an eye. It then looked at Bruce before ending up looking at him. Draco was stunned. He can … read Jarvis, like he was a real person.

Jarvis is sentient! How in hell did Tony create a real sentient _program _of all things? What if his robots were also sentient? Like Dum-E, what if the little childish robot was sentient. Dear lord, if he was, then it has the conscious of a child.

He kept staring at Jarvis's eye, the program looked back as if understanding what Draco has just done but wouldn't speak of it.

_'can you talk?' _he asked mentally, he was not ready to receive a picture of a thumbs up in his brain. _'oh god, this is not the time to find out that you can connect to computers, and probably the internet.'_

**_'On the contrary sir, my analyse indicates that you still need a sentient program as you originally thought.'_**

_'Jarvis, don't do that, I'm having a meltdown here.'_

Stark clicked his fancy remote again, another program appeared. "Meet the competition."

This time it was a tesseract blue, and it was larger in diameter than what Jarvis's size was. It was also interesting for the fact that it moved _just like a brain._

"It's beautiful." Bruce breathed out, looking it over.

_'Don't get jelouse Jarvis.'_

**_'My creator slept with woman from the moment of my creation. If I were to feel, I wouldn't care right now for Doctor Banner's new love interest.'_**

_'You definitely have Tony's sarcasm.'_ Was it because this is the first time he saw Jarvis's _eyes_. Is that why he can read his mind now, whatever his mind seem to be like, the golden hologram most likely. This is really fascinating to him. He could read animal minds but they were too different to be a clean read. Being able to read Jarvis was like standing in an electric storm, the electricity was pouring instead of the rain. Yet it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Legilimensy needs eye contact to do the spell, and although Draco is a telepath now and didn't need the spell. He never thought of reading _Jarvis _a computer program of all things, resulting to the idea slipping his notice.

"If you had to guess what it's doing?"

"It's thinking … it's not a human brain, but they're like neurons firing." Bruce said, exhilarated.

"Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but…I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door." Tony said.

"Artificial intelligence." Bruce thought aloud.

"This could be it guys, this could be the key to creating Ultron." Tony proclaimed, making Draco look sharply at him. "I thought you scraped that idea." He said in a low threating voice.

"Yeah Tony, I thought it was a fantasy." Bruce said, laughing a bit.

"Guys, not with the sceptre around. We can do it, three days tops. Wouldn't it be awesome to finally be able to relax, not watch our backs or other's all the time. Bruce, you could be living the dream life getting a tan and drinking away without Veronica watching your back. Ultron could protect the world from any threats!" Tony said, in a mad alarmistic sort of way if anyone asked the teen wizard. Draco backed away a bit.

"The only thing threatening the planet are people." Bruce said, looking a bit worried and nervous as well.

"Come on guys, just for three days. Jarvis can't copy everything, so we only have this time." Bruce and Draco looked at each other, sharing worry in the process.

"You're not planning on telling the team are you?" Bruce surrendered. Draco was still crossed with what to do. "Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Sounds like a very cold world." Bruce mumbled, Draco rubbed his arm.

"I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that."

"Tony, I can see why you're motivated to do this. It's just …" Draco tried to reason.

"Come on, not you too Howser." Tony said looking betrayed. Draco huffs.

"I'll help, but remember this guys. I … have a bad feeling for this." Draco announced. They both looked sharply at him, after all, if he got a bad feeling, something bad **will** happen. Warily, they started working, and he was prepared for the literal three days of insomnia. Working things out, juggling between three tasks. Looking to help in building Ultron, adjusting the cheering slab to match the sceptre and searching Hydra files. At the end, even he felt exhausted by all of it, as he found himself particularly lazing on the table watching Tony and Bruce, also giving up and trying to melt on a chair.

Looking at the screens surrounding them, it was turning into a blurry painting.

"Jarvis, please move away the screens. I'll puke if I saw more."

"**Right away Master Draco.**"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me master?" He asked, but he knew he wouldn't be answered. The program was too polite to stop calling him that.

"I don't get it, what did we miss?" Tony stressed, rubbing the back of his head.

"**I'll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments.**"

"Thanks buddy." Tony said removing himself from the lab, Draco stayed behind to look at strewn out paper before collecting them and putting them on the desk.

"**Enjoy yourselves sirs.**"

"I always do." Tony called out, Draco only then followed the man. At least he got the slab to work.

**0o0o0**

Sam scored another point on the pool table. Draco gives him ten dollars.

"You're just lucky."

"Uh-huh kid, brush up your skills. Where's the bird?" he asked looking around for Diaval. Draco points at the side, where Diaval was talking to an old veteran seeming to be engaged with the conversation.

"Just enjoying himself. He's been stressed looking after me."

"I would." Sam said before re-taking the white ball and aiming it perfectly before shooting it. Two more balls go in. Steve sighs. "I don't have money in my pockets."

"Don't worry pal, we have later for you to pay up." Sam grins he looks around, scooping everything easily even in the dim lights. "I'd think Stark would already have girls hanging on his shoulders by now." he commented, Draco chuckles darkly at that.

"Let's see him even think about it. I'd call Pepper right away. She would've been here if it weren't for the company."

"What about Thor's girlfriend? Miss Foster." Captain asked, shooting the ball and only succeeded in bringing the ball closer to goal. The man stared forlornly at it before giving up.

"Somewhere, she's been getting new jobs everywhere, I always call to know if she's back in England. At least Erik and Ian are there, Darcy is always with her." He mutters, calculating every angle of the pool table and predicting his future move. He took the white ball, settles it, before shooting it.

He succeeded in knocking all the balls, making them all go inside the holes.

"Keep your bet money, I don't need it." Draco said smugly at Sam who gaped at him, he drops the pole on the table and left to sit somewhere alone. Thinking that no one would bother him for the rest of the night, he found Maria by his side slapping his shoulder.

"Dance with me kid."

"Why?"

"To get rid of a douche that's why. Come on." She said pulling him off his feet. He was awkward at first, realizing that she was taller than him by an inch with her heels. After a few stumbles he started to remember the old dancing steps and enjoyed the rest of the dance. Maria kept looking over his shoulder, probably making sure douche isn't there anymore. Finally, she let go of him at the edge of the dance floor.

"Thanks kid, you aren't bad at all." She told him, making him blush a bit.

"Er, formal parties and all. Been a while." He explained lamely before finding himself sitting on the bar that Natasha was working at. "Fire Whiskey?"

"How old are you?" She asked mockingly, making Draco groan. "You don't even know what I asked for?"

"Actually, Tony has a bottle, there's a note on it saying – and it's his hand writing not mine – _mock Jimbo with bottle and continue to drink it whole before any party ends._" She said producing the bottle from the bottom.

"Stark!" he yells, when did the man steal that?!

"Guess it won't hurt drinking a bit."

"No, just a glass." When he got his glass, he looked at the party going around. He found Steve and Thor were now on the same island that Diaval was sitting on, still with the elderly. Thor seemed to be bragging, the expression obvious from his face. The elderly man demanded something from him, and Thor gave him a shot glass.

The elderly drank everything in one gulp, but it obviously knocked him out. Diaval looked distressed as he sat next to him making sure he was okay. The man seemed to be mumbling nonsense now, and the crow man was staring down the thunder lord for what he has down, Steve carefully backing away from them while Thor looked apologetic. They both ran away from the crow man as he tries to sooth the elderly veteran, finally two men came to help the man out. Diaval followed to make sure he was safe.

Strange, his magic told him that the elderly was very important, just not in a way he expected. Shrugging, Draco sank into the shadows and tipped his glass, using his notice-me-not spell engulf him.

Bruce arrived, it seemed that he has finally got enough rest to be able to join the party. The man wore a brown suit that wasn't flashy at all, it made him look boring. Good old Bruce. He stood right in front of Natasha and started talking … _flirting._

The teen looked at the other side. Everyone was flirting, having fun, generally enjoying themselves. Here he was feeling … empty, like someone was missing … He misses them whoever they are, yet he can't remember them. He felt disgusted with himself for it.

Another gulp of fire whiskey burned his throat.

He moved away and pealed the spell off of him, just moved around greeting anyone who noticed him or worked with him for a while before leaving and wandering again. He remembered the Malfoy balls, when he did the same thing. Greet, socialize, strategic manoeuvring that could bring two houses together, make new allies.

Only that there wasn't a reason to do all that anymore now is it?

"H-Hello." He looked up, finding one of the waiters in front of him, blushing and looking down at his shoes.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been spending time alone. S-so I thought that I'll bring you this. It's really great, I tried it before." The man said, giving the teen a glass of alcohol before quite promptly running away. Draco stared the trail behind him, feeling flab staggered.

Did someone just flirt with him?

Suddenly, all the tiredness or searching, working and loneliness disappeared, all because one person sought to cheer him up. Of course the alcoholic beverage was useless to him but he could still enjoy the taste.

He'll ask Tony for the waiter's name later.

* * *

**AN:-**

To the ones who still didn't figure out what happened in the last chapter yet. I was talking about the Spider-verse story. Where all the spiders of the multiverse are being hunted down and killed. Basically, our Peter got sucked into that.

Also, if you want to know what true evil is? It's Insomnia. The kind that starts by an hour or a half with the weirdest experience of half dream half-awake stage. Then waking up to never be able to sleep again.


	40. Chapter 40

Guys! It's forty chapters! Forty freaking chapters that i've spent almost a year in. Now there's a event, and i can submit one of my writings to be reviewed! That doesn't mean I wouldn't focus on this fanfic, because come on, all my confidence is coming from you guys. The year will be my balancing act. If i survived it, it _will _be an accomplishment.

If you're still reading this, know that i would have never continued writing if you weren't, or if you didn't yell update at me, i get really motivated by that for some reason XD.

Have fun everyone and enjoy.

**Edit: URGENT: **RIP to Alan Rickman, we will never forget you wonderful print that you left the world. Your role in Die Hard inspired me and will still do, and i will always be in love with the marvelous job that leaves millions, if not, billions amazed.

I am so sorry, i just found out today when i was editing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"But it's a trick!" Clint said, taking a bottle from Natasha's hands and drumming a stick with the other. He was smiling, and completely fine, seeming to have been taking it easy the whole party instead of being his wild self to not stress himself with the recently healed injury.

"Oh no, it's much more than that." Thor replied, looking very amused by him.

"Uh, **_Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!_** Whatever man! It's a trick." He said Thor shrugs, and waves his hands to his hammer, that was precariously sat in front of the teen playing on the Nintendo. Behind him, Dr Cho was close to sleep.

"Please, be my guest." He invited.

"Really?" Clint asked, everyone stopped talking and stared at him. "Yeah!" Tony said loudly. Clint, not one for ignoring a challenge, puts the drum sticks down and hopped to the hammer. Draco scooted a bit to give space for the man.

"This is going to be beautiful." James said leaning on the sofa, crossing his legs for the show. "You've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony mocked. Instead of leaning back like his friend, he leaned to the front with anticipation. Draco sniffs.

"I am witness to that." He said, getting the third head shot in a row on his game. Clint pulls, making grunting sounds, Draco looked up at his face and snorts before going back to his game.

"You look like you're constipating." He said rudely. Clint let go huffing. "I still don't know how to do it."

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony taunts, enjoying this way too much. "You think you can do better Stark?" Tony, also being one not to let go of a challenge, rose form his place on the sofa and strode his way to the hammer. Draco whines when both Tony and Clint needed to walk in front of him, both interrupting his game. He gave up and saved it before looking at them.

"How are you going to do it?" Draco questioned. Tony looks shocked at him. "Jimbo, you of all people should know how. Physics!" he said grasping the hammer. "Physics!" Agreed Bruce, making the trio laugh, everyone else muttered 'geeks'. Diaval turned from his crow form into a human one, sitting right next to Draco.

Draco grins as he starts recording everything with the phone, making it fly over his shoulder.

"So I pull this and become king?"

"Yes, of course." Thor replied, Tony didn't need any more invitation than that, as he pulled on the hammer to no avail. Letting go, he looked at everyone.

"I'll be back." He turned around to another room. Steve's eyes lit up "I understand that reference!" he said taking out a notebook and crossing something out. It was Terminator. It seems that he has been trying stubbornly to update his knowledge of the modern world's culture, it must be be with Sam's help.

Tony came back with his iron arm, Draco thought it was ironic seeing as to what Steve crossed out. Tony tried to pull it, it didn't work, he started the turbo's and it still didn't budge. Stark looks up at his best bud, Rhodes, who seemed to understand what Tony was indicating. From the way he shook his head as he got up, Rhodey did not agree to this.

The army general went out and came back with the war machine gauntlet as he puts a hand on the handle.

"Wish Happy and Pepper were here to see this." He said loudly, as he cleaned the floating camera lens on the phone a bit, making them glare at him.

"Are you even pulling?" James said looking at Tony.

"Are you on my team?" Tony asked.

"Just represent, pull!" It ended hilariously, everyone laughing at them. Bruce got up to try next. He puts a leg on the table and starts pushing himself off of it, while trying to take the hammer with him. He lets out a loud yell, more like battle cry, before letting go and acting as if he were a bear.

Everyone stared at him, he even saw Maria raise a brow. Steve smiling, and Natasha grinning at his dorkiness.

"Rawr?" Bruce tried again, with no responses he shrugs and sits down. "Get down you big teddy bear." Draco called, the man walked and punched Draco's shoulder lightly. Steve was up next, he got up, bringing his sleeves back and walked to the hammer.

He grabbed the handle, and it moved just a tiny bit. No one noticed but him and Thor, the latter looking worried as he held his breath. Steve tried to pull again but to no avail. Thor sighs in relief then grins at the captain, giving a hearty laugh. "Nothing."

_"I saw it too."_ Draco mumbled, making the man turn to stare at him pleadingly, Draco just rolls his eyes. Bruce turned at Natasha, waving at her than at the hammer. "Oh no, I don't need that question answered."

"Alright, who's left. Val?" Tony asked, Diaval looked up as he noticed everyone waiting for his turn. He blinks in confusion before getting up and going to the table.

He grabs the handle. It did not budge. Diaval grimaces as he pulls again, yet there was no change. There was a snicker from the crowd and the crow looked up at them sharply before turning into cougar. He bites on the handle and let out a few growling sounds as he pulled, it still didn't not work. He then proceeded to turn into a bear.

It still did not work.

He turned back to a human and looked at Draco.

"Can you turn me into an elephant?" He asked, the teen was about to flick his hands when he found Tony grabbing his hands. "This is my tower kid." He warned, Draco drops his hands and smiled apologetically at his friend who slumps and goes back to sit next to him.

"What about you Dragon breathe?" Clint asked, Draco looked around and found everyone waiting. He got up and walked to the hammer.

"Whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor. Here's the thing guys, even if you left it, it doesn't mean you're worthy. What the whole thing says that whoever holds it, _and _is worthy, meaning he doesn't need to left it, _will _be worthy of the power of Thor. Meaning they'll be as mean lean as our fighting machine here." He said pointing at the thunder lord.

"It also means that even if the person lefts the hammer up, if he or she are not worthy, will _not _be granted the power of Thor. Inception right?" he grins.

"what no one realized was that in the Quinjet, you left the hammer on the table. See, if the hammer truly judged us, then the Quinjet would have fallen down and left us to die. The same thing on the Heli-carrier at the battle. As well as any place on earthy, if you left the hammer, it would have been too heavy on the ground. Essentially causing a hole as Mjolnir is being pulled down by gravity to the core of the earth. I concluded at the end that the hammer doesn't judge non-sentient objects."

"Great! Our little Jimbo figured it out already!" Tony said clapping, Draco will make sure to go search what Jimbo referenced to after this party.

"That's great and all …" Clint started. "But you're evading. You still didn't try to left the thing. What is it that you say, quite slytherin of you? Not Slytherin enough. Now pull." Clint crowed, Draco grits his teeth. Of all people to be caught by, of course the half brained archer would.

He sent the darkest glare he could muster at him then tried to pull the hammer. Of course he wouldn't be able to lift it up, but being a Slytherin, and a person who values his honour and reputation, he wouldn't have even tried. That was to be able to avoid any future ammunition against him.

So really, it all came with a shock as they all gasped when he was able to, instead of lifting it up, drag it on the table. It resulted into a very dark and obvious skid mark to appear on the object.

Draco let go when he realized what he was doing.

"Well … bollocks, I didn't know I could do that." He admitted. Everyone "I…"

"Thor, you got an heir." James said still shocked.

"How can you possibly do that?" the prince asked, looking too shocked.

Somehow, this started a whole lot more speculations as everyone tried to explain. It turned into a heated debate as Diaval walked to him and tapped his shoulders, making sure he was fine.

"Steve, he said a bad language." Maria was heard saying jokingly. Steve closed his eyes before glaring at the billionaire "You told everyone about this!"

Tony pronounced a theory.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints is, I think, the literal translation?"

"Yes, yes, that is an interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor got up. He stood in front of the hammer. "You are not worthy."

He raised the weapon, flipping it with no problem. The teen's eyes twitched.

"Come on."

"Seriously."

"I will have you know that this feathered creature is plenty of worthy monsieur Thor."

"Let's bring Sam, maybe he's worthy." Steve muttered, causing the others to laugh. A loud, sharp and very piercing sound erupted around them, everyone whined or covered their ears but Tony as he looked at his remote to see what was going on. Diaval looks up, indicating that he heard something else.

"**Worthy,**" came a metallic voice, Draco turned around, it proved that there _is _something else for the crow to listen too. It was an unfinished iron suit walking.

"Tony." Cap called, Tony returned back to his remote as he tried to disable whatever what was happening.

"**No… How could you be worthy? You're all killers.**" The thing asked, Draco glared. "_I _never killed anyone." He mumbles.

"Jarvis?" Tony called, but there was no reply. Something in Draco's stomach dropped. He can't hear the circuits anymore. He can't hear Jarvis's system whirring.

"**I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or…I was a dream?**"

"Jarvis, reboot, we got a buggy suit." Tony ordered, but Draco still couldn't feel the machine's actions, there was no reply. Hacked? Were they hacked? Impossible.

"**There was a terrible noise…and I was tangled in… in…strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.**" The thing said, waving his hands as if it were nothing. Draco's thinking stopped. _No!_

"You killed someone." Steve stated, not going to disbelieve that this thing would.

"**Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices**."

"Who sent you?" Thor demanded, his hands gripping his weapon and ready for a fight. "**_I see a suit of armour around the world._**" Tony's voice was now heard, a recording, since when was this thing here? Bruce's face registered what's going on before anyone else could.

"Ultron!" He yells, Maria took out her gun, hiding it from the thing's sight. Bruce looked at Tony and Draco.

"Your programs weren't even coherent." Draco said, staring with fascination and fear. "**In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this…chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission**."

"What mission?" Natasha demanded, just as Diaval managed to stand in front of Draco, ready for protection. Maria stood up just as James was about to get his gun. The thing turned at Natasha, his head still in that tilt. "**Peace of our time.**"

Chaos erupted.

Two drones appeared from the front, Diaval turned into a gorilla and moved Draco away, the teen flew but was able to land on his feet miraculously. Steve stomps on the table and raised it as if it were his shield. The drone hits the table, pushing Steve on the way to the back. He heard gun shots, a new gun he never heard before, meaning that it was Maria's.

Thor punches a drone that was flying straight at him, the thing never stood a chance as Thor followed it to complete his objective. Draco sends a _redacto_ at a drone, it wasn't on time as the thing hit Rhodes, making the man fly to a glass, hitting him square on the chest. The drone's arms broke with the spell. Draco jumped behind Rhodes to help him out.

"James?!"

"Fine! I'm fine, make sure everyone's safe!" he said while opening his vest to reveal a bullet – or laser – proof vest underneath, only his arms were injured. Draco apparates up behind a table. He found Clint on the ground. Draco summoned his bow and arrows throwing it at him.

"Get them." He ordered before going back out and sending more reducto's than he expected, how many of these things did Tony build?! He found Diaval grabbing two drones and hitting each other with themselves. Draco looks up and found a robot … holding Loki's sceptre.

"They're stealing the sceptre!" he yelled, his companion looks up, and turns into a crow followig the thing out of the tower. Draco dodged a robot that was about to collide with him, and grabbed his neck. He was now dragged mid flight on the thing, he summoned his Hayden to his other hand and shoots the robot to the head. Draco drops down with the machine, as its flying sequence seems to have been destroyed with his pistol shot. Looking up he shot another on the head. He didn't notice the android that was about to smash his head while he was on ground. He did however, notice when Steve jumped it and started punching its head, leaving him time to run away from their path.

Then he jumped away when half a robot crashed the floor on where he stood not a second ago. He glared up at Thor who threw it, before realizing that the robot had repulsor jets in it's torso, flying up and was about to shoot Dr Cho, who was hiding behind a piano. Draco apparates behind her and grabbed her, using _portego _to protect themselves from the shoot.

They were saved though, by Steve who grabbed the thing and whirled it around, hitting a glass wall.

"Stay down." He ordered her before getting up and scoring another headshot with his gun, he jumped a little higher than usual when a laser beam was blasted at him. He saw Clint taking out his attacked before throwing Steve's shield at him, the man did an impressive twirl, giving the shield enough velocity and centrifugal force to hit the last droid with it.

They were all breathing heavily. Staring at either the androids or the mess in the room. Draco's arm was a blue and grey that kept glowing with power, the teen not focusing on it thus letting it loose. Bruce came out from hiding, sweating and trying not turn into his alter ego. Natasha appeared by his side, gun in hand and helping the man stand.

"**That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to…evolve?**" The thing said, grabbing another robot and destroying its head. "**With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction.**" Draco glared at him, eyes shining blue, his hands moving without his conscious and was about to shoot before Clint grabbed it, pulling it down. Snapping Draco back to reality, shaking his head, he looked horrified at his arms then at Clint wide eyed.

Suddenly, Thor lost all his patience and threw Mjolnir at the monster. Making it drop down in pieces, the eyes and mouth still glowing blue. "**I had strings, but now I'm free …**"

**0o0o0**

Burn salve was used on James's arm, but the pain was still strong, as he grabbed his arm. He then worked on Maria's leg, taking out tiny shards from her foot. Being the team's field medic without being able to cast any healing spells made him wonder about how messed up his life was right now. When he finished he went to check on the computer.

"All our work, gone!" Bruce said looking through everything. Draco's hands shook, with rage.

"Everything about Hydra is gone! Everything! Even my notes." He said angrily looking through it, then decided to connect the systems back to Malfoy Corps. "Even my back up files are fucking gone!" he raged, after all the work he's done, mapping all their movements and trying to hack onto an older system.

Gone! Everything!

"Ultron cleared everything out, used the internet as the escape hatch." Bruce said, looking very much defeated.

"Ultron?" Steve asked, wanting a clarification for once.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Natasha said after finishing up. Draco glared at Tony's back. "When were you going to tell us about that? I tried my best to keep all my information inaccessible, what if that thing found out I'm Houdini?!" He demanded. Clint shook his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Draco, relax, he doesn't have anyone to share it with."

"He has the freaking whole internet Clint!"

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" James said standing up, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Nuclear codes." Maria stated.

"Nuclear codes, we got to make some calls, assuming that we can?"

"To who James? Shield? It's dead isn't it. The government? You may be all best buddies with it James, but they hate the avenger's guts, they won't listen to me because guess what? I'm a British citizen even if I was their number one medical provider, Clint and Natasha are pretty much on their black list, and Tony's on the top of that very list. Steve can't say anything to them after the hydra fiasco. Maria is Stark's secretary now isn't she? They have no reason to listen to Bruce in the first place, and he wouldn't get close before they try to catch him and put him in a cell. Yes Rhodey, let's make some calls."

"Kid, we get that you're angry, that doesn't mean you can attack Rhodey like that." Clint finally snapped, he snarls at him and turned back to the computers, monitoring the communication link he had with his bodyguard.

"Diaval isn't picking up …" he said worriedly. They lapsed into silence, realizing that Draco, no matter his accomplishments and abilities, was just a teenager facing turmoil.

"He said he killed someone?" Clint said, deciding to change the subject.

"We were the only ones in the building." Maria clarified, Stark stood straight and turned to them. "Yes there was." He took out his remote, and the hologram representation of Jarvis appeared.

It was broken. Draco stood up and tried to connect his mind to Jarvis's main frame, but there was nothing. It was empty.

"This is insane." Bruce said, horrified as he stood next to him. He looked like someone who just lost a friend. Draco also got closer, trying to will a reaction from the sentient program. "Jarvis was the first line of defence. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Cap said, crossing his arms and looking down.

"No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is…rage."

"I can't feel anything from him … his mainframe is empty …" Draco whispers with horror.

"He's dead." Was his final statement. Stark's hands were clenched, seeming to have known that but not accepting someone telling him so. That's when Thor came in, looking livid carrying something. He softened when he reached Draco, and gave him whatever he carried.

"I'm sorry." He said before going to Tony grabbing his neck, and raising him off his feet.

"What's going around?" Clint panicked looking worried. Draco didn't notice, as he looked down in his hands, feeling all his life seeping out from him. He walked slowly to the table.

"Come on bud, use your words!" Tony said trying to escape the hold.

"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark."

"Thor! Legion down." Steve ordered, Thor dropped the billionaire down. "Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the sceptre. Now we have to retrieve it, again." The man said, then turned to a very still Draco, his back turned from everyone.

"I am sorry, he was trying to stop it, but the blast ran true." Thor said, Draco still didn't answer, his back to everyone. He raised his hands and said with a shaky voice.

"_Into a man."_

Black feather's flew off as something small, most likely a dark bird, turned into the shape that everyone came to associate as their new naïve friend, Diaval. The man was unconscious, bleeding and his upper clothes burned along his skin, from the temple to the back was ignited. A hole glared at them from his arm.

"D-Diaval?" He called. "Wake up, till me you're awake?" He tried, pushing his friend. There was no reaction, tears were dropping. "Val? Come on mate, t-there's a drink for you, it's fruity." He said summoning all the vails he had and spelling it inside his friend. The crow man wasn't reacting still.

"Draco…" Natasha tried to move him away so the Dr Cho could help. The teen shook her hands away. "He's **ALIVE!**" he yelled, then went back to trying and waking his friend as he spelled all the potion that man needed. "He's just tired." He sobbed, letting his head drop on the unconscious man's chest.

"Just, you guys continue your conversation, figure out what's happening. I'm- going to stay make sure Diaval's okay." Dr Cho told them, pulling Draco away from the unconscious man. The team was reluctant as they went back for their war plan.

**0o0o0**

"Draco, please relax, or go outside." Dr Cho said, Draco looked up at her and he sighed getting up. He followed her advice and went outside. His friend was still unconscious. He ended up calling a medical team from his company, they would arrive after two hours. So he was stuck here waiting for anything.

He went to the kitchen, ignoring all the broken glass and furniture on the way. Inside the kitchen he thought of bringing some food for Helen, he also wanted to bring food that Diaval liked in case he woke up and wouldn't be able to express his choices.

"Jarvis, where do you keep the nuts here?" he asked closing the fridge with a bunch of fruits on hand. He stopped when there was no answers. Looking up he frowns, feeling more depressed than he was a moment ago. He looks down at the fruits then took out his father's wand. Using it to pinpoint the nut collection that Tony seems to have. He took out a bag of them and returned to the lab with them, two bottles of water were added. Dr Cho looked grateful at him and took them before shooing him out of the lab. Steve came and called for a team discussion.

"He sent us something." He said, giving Draco the tablet. Draco narrowed his eyes as he saw the picture of Strucker, dead in the corner with PEACE written in blood, dripping down. He gave it to Thor who just reached them. The man took one second before slamming it on Tony's chest. Said billionaire looked very much done with the prince but took it from his hand. Bruce right behind him.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the picture.

"A message, Ultron killed Strucker."

"Why send a message when you just gave a speech?" Natasha questioned, everyone thinking of an answer.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to mess." Steve proclaimed. "Yeah, he did manage to erase all our information banks about Hydra and Strucker." Draco said acidly, Tony looked up at everyone. "Not everything."

**0o0o0**

"You could have stayed back with them, you know, to make sure Diaval's alright." Bruce told him as the jet reaches its destination. Draco shook his head. "I'm the field doctor here, and I can't let you guys go at it alone. Just in case."

"Well, you two stay in here, we don't need our emotionally vulnerable doctors out there, whatever happens." Tony said taking flight to see around the area. Steve took his shield and readies the magnetic device in arm. "Like Stark said, Draco being emotional in these times could lead to mistakes. Banner, you don't need explanation." He told the two before running out.

Thor stood in front of the two, then puts a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You are like my brother, you two control emotions until it is too much, it bursts out. Do not let this time be the time you go off." The man advised, then started to rotate his hammer, letting it carry him away. Natasha and Clint were already gone. Draco sat down on the chair putting on the head set to connect them all, making sure it was a private network that Ultron wouldn't be able to hack to. Bruce opened the speakers to listen on to what's happening.

"How's the crow doing?"

"He's stable, but I think he's regenerating. Maybe it's a bird thing, but then again, he's a bunch of animals and his primal form is that of a bird."

_"Ah Junior, you break your father's heart."_ He heard, Draco typed on the computers, satellites maps appeared with heat signatures.

"I got Widow and Clint's possession. Proceed." After a few minutes, bullets were being heard coming from the ships. Draco and Bruce didn't need the communication devices to even hear it, as it was loud enough to reach them.

"Guys?"

"Shoots, the others are attacking everyone." Draco said hacking onto the systems inside the ships, making it work to neutralize everyone.

"Is this a code green?" Bruce asked, Draco turned sharply at him. "NO! Wait until they ask."

He typed as fast as he could, trying to find and stop the twins. Unfortunately, the map isn't picking up the female twin, while the other twin was a whirring line around the whole map, but he was able to extinguish his colour from the others."

_"Thor, statues?"_

_"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty …"_ The man stopped talking, Draco blinked. "Thor?"

"Is he mind voodooed?" Bruce asked as he opened the doors for the Quinjet.

"I think so, Widow? Cap?" No one was replying. Draco cursed. "They got caught. Anyone?"

_"Who's ever standing, we gotta move! Guys?"_

"Clint! Everyone else got hit by the twins."

_"They're out of the ship now." _Clint explained and returned to fight, his signature showing him running.

"Draco…" Bruce called, the teen looked up to find Bruce outside the jet. "Bruce, what did I-" he was knocked out of his seat, falling down on the floor and whimpered in pain.

"The twins are here." He told on the line as he got up readying for a fight. That's when he found himself standing without his notice, and both his hands were bound. "You stay still wizard."

"In your dreams jerk." Draco said stomping the silver haired man's toe and twirling around to punch him. Pietro moves to the back, gripping his legs in pain. Draco was about to send a spell on him when he realized something. Something very big.

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Of all people to have other versions in other realities, these two were in this one. Magneto's kids?! But there aren't any mutants here, so it only means that they are a version of them. Wanda was known to work for the good guys and Pietro was known to only listen to her.

Draco looks back at Bruce but he was too late, Wanda was by his side, her hands glowing a wispy red controlling the man. Bruce stood still and then started to shake, growling.

"NO! Bruce!" He ran to him, only to be knocked down on the ground by Pietro. "Piss off you berk!" he yells this time kicking him in the face with his legs, but he was too late. Bruce already turned into Hulk, as he started raging on the forest near them. He was going to follow them when he felt it.

Red.

His vision turned red and he drops on the floor. Feeling numb and not being able to move. Looking up he found Wanda Maximoff standing in front of him, her hands glowing red. He used Occlumensy, but it was useless against her powers. Suddenly, he wasn't where he was anymore.

**0o0o0**

"Draco, don't let slack off, the crowd is busy today." A very beautiful voice called. Draco was too small, such a small little blot in a crowd of giants. The beautiful voice was getting weaker. "We are going to get your first set of potions."

"Mummy?" he called, the crowd was suffocating. They were now crushing onto him, the beautiful hair that was a dual between pale blond and raven black was disappearing.

Draco tried to teach her, but she was too fast, too far.

He was too small, too slow.

"Mummy! Don't leave me! Please wait?!" he yells, voice tiny and high pitched. He tries to run, but the people were now slamming him, stopping him from reaching her. He couldn't see her back anymore, nor her hair, he couldn't hear her.

"Mummy! Please wait! I promise I'll behave." He screams, still trying to reach her. Was it just him, or was he getting smaller, the crowd was getting bigger. Has he become claustrophobic, what with his personal bubble being broken by everyone?

"Mummy!"

"Well you silence yourself of your begging you insolent child." He stopped once he heard those words. Turning around slowly he found his father, tall and proud.

"But mummy's gone." He reasoned, but he was shocked by the slap he received from the man. He stared wide eyed at him.

His father _never _hit him.

"You are old enough to not need her presence boy. Now follow me and behave like a proper pureblood."

"Daddy?"

"It is father, Draco. No nonsense of the use of daddy or mummy. Act according to how you want to be treated."

"Father, where are we going, why aren't we following mother?" He got hit on the stomach this time, leaving him to gasp in fear and pain. "Do. Not. Question. Me. Boy."

"Who wants to be friends with you? A dirty death eater." A ravenclaw student said, sneering at him. He took his books and left Draco alone on the library table. The eleven year old was silent, not showing any emotions.

"He's a prat. Don't talk to him."

"Stinking Malfoy, thinking he's above everyone."

"Even the hufflepuffs don't want to be his friend, and they're the forgiving lots."

_"I get it."_ The child said looking around him, but he was still alone on the library. "I get it alright, no one wants to be friends with me. Do you think I don't know? That I'm just a death eater kid. Distend to become one in the future." The child teared up.

"But I don't want to. I want to be Draco."

"Too bad you won't, because you're going to become one anyways, and the ministry will hunt you down once we win." He looked up to see none other than harry potter. He glares at him, wiping his tears away.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Just to tell you how glad I am to never accepting your friendship. I'm living happily now. Guess who isn't? Your friend Vincent. You know why? Because he's dead. By your uncle none the less."

"Shut up!"

"You see Draco, you come from a long line of psychos. You're the heir to all of the dark houses. You're bound to be the craziest and evilest of them all. Imagine that, Draco Malfoy, the dark lord to rule over all. Pathetic how much you're afraid of that."

"I'm not afraid."

"You're afraid of hurting people." Potter said, walking right at his direction -

**_Not true, nothing's true, this isn't potter. That wasn't father. This is not true!_**

\- his shape changing into that his grown up self. His eyes shining maliciously. "You're afraid of killing people. Really pathetic. How do you expect to save people if you can't kill the bad guys? Do you, or do you not want to save your friends?" He said standing right in front of Draco nose just a few centimetres from touching. His eyes shining with malice.

"I do want to save my friends."

"Well, you fail." Harry crooned, taking his arms and pulling his sleeve back, revealing the dark mark.

"How many did you torture? Mind controlled? Did you rape someone yet?"

"I'd never do that!" he yells pushing the other wizard away. He was horrified when it turned into that shape of Voldemort's.

**_Not true, not real, he's dead!_**

"Why haven't you done your mission yet?" he demands coolly.

"I – I-"

"Or do you not wish for the safety of your family. Do you want them to perish? I am able to arrange that."

"No sir! I'll do whatever you ask." Draco begged, the world around them transformed into his manor, when the dark lord took over it acting as its king. His parents at the back with his aunt grinning at him, making cooing faces.

"Then kill the mudblood." Draco froze when he saw the form of one Hermione Granger on the ground, her arms scared with the same disgusting slur that the maniac in front of her called her with.

"I can't."

"It's her or your family."

"I correct myself. I WILL NOT!" he yells angrily.

"Bellatrix." The dark lord said, voice cold. The woman screeches in delight as she shoots with her wand, a green coloured beam coming out. Draco used his old ebony wand and pushed the witch away from the path, successfully sending her to her friend's side. He looks back with horror at the dark lord. The man's eyes were now filled with rage as he took out his own wand and yells.

_"CRUCIO!"_

**_Not true, it happened, it's in the past. They're dead, they can't hurt anymore._**

**_It hurts._**

**0o0o0**

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!?" Draco yells in agony, shooting off strands of magic at the twin without even focusing. He bumps onto a tree, his eyes wide and filled with pain. He stands up and sees the two, or at least a glimpse. He can't tell anymore. He shoots another spell, not specific, as long as the results ends up with his mind being free.

**0o0o0**

"We found his body in the shrieking shack." The voice of one Luna Lovegood said, still a ghost. Draco was staring unresponsively at his body. He stopped bleeding, but it was obvious that the blood all came out from his neck. His mother was holding his body crying, calling for him. His father's grip on his shoulder was so tight, that he could tell his blood circulation stopping.

"Uncle Severus?" he asked, kneeling down next to his mother, trying to calm her down as well as check. "Mother, please. H-He's g-gone now."

"No, not Severus." His mother pleaded. His father grabs her and brings her into a hug, leaving Draco to see the body. His godfather was cold and the light in his dark garnet eyes were gone. The face was morphing into something else. Those eyes becoming younger, face structure changing, hair less greasy, skin even paler. But the clothes were the same with no neck injury, and now he stared at Diaval. Lifeless, and only present as a corpse that was burned.

He tried to push Diaval a bit. –

**_Not real, he isn't dead yet. He isn't. Isn't he?_**

\- He was spooked when the body morphed into a crow, the crow looking at him with a malevolent glint. It caws as it flies right at him. It started to peck on his chest, Draco yells and tried to shove it away, but it kept striking and jabbing so much. He felt like his chest were now cut open, his heart visible.

He felt a stab to the heart.

The metal arm on the ground was a poor imitation of a zombie rising from its grave, trying to leave the eternal rest of the cold bitter snow. Draco couldn't pull it up no matter what he tried. He saw the jet behind it and knew who it belonged to. Tears streaming down.

"I didn't mean to cast you all away. I couldn't stop it." No answer.

"I couldn't stop you … from leaving … I want you back … they took you away from me, I'm so sorry."

This cold was colder than the snow that could be walked on. It was the cold of waiting in a waiting room, waiting to hear for an answer. Looking up, the nurse came in was familiar in a way. Her sad old eyes looked at him making him want to scream, knowing that the news is not well.

"He died."

"D-Dead?"

**_Not right, not true. He is alive._**

"I'm so sorry dear, your uncle is dead."

**_Not true. Not real. Not like his parents, not like Vincent_**_._

"You're lying!" he yells, eyes closed.

**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-_**

"You're right, I was lying." He instantly looks up, the voice changed. Instead of the elderly nurse that was standing in his place was Tony.

"He's not dead, but either way you can't go back to him."

"WHY?!" he demands. Standing up, ready to punch the man for any irrelevant reason.

"He doesn't remember you kid. The moment you try going back, and he'll shoot you. Forget the first few months in this earth that you spent with him, because those are irrelevant, they **_never happened._**"

"They happened, and you remember?!"

"Do I remember? I'm doubting it, everyone's doubting it. No one really does know the truth anymore. You say that you remember, but there's no clue, no evidence." Tony said pushing the teen on the chair looking him in the eyes. Draco does what he planned, he punched him square on the jaws. Tony jerks back from the force, clutching his face and moaning from the pain as he tries to get away from the teen.

"Another reason." A voice commented. Draco turns around and sees the rest of the team. His heart pounds, realizing that they are all looking at him judgingly.

"Excuse me?"

"That's another reason why you shouldn't be in the avengers." It was Steve he said that, crossing his arms, his shield on his back. His head raised in the righteous pose he was known for.

"Another? There are others?" he asked.

"Too young." Natasha replies.

"Too selfish." Clint continued.

"You don't care about the rest of us." Bruce said disappointedly, Draco shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "I-I care."

"You do too little too late." Was the final reason, and it came from Thor. Thor's hands were clutching Mjolnir tightly, he wasn't even looking at Draco. "You could have saved my mother, but you didn't. You could have saved my brother if you had gripped on and held on tightly. You knew that you would have been ejected to Midgard, yet you haven't tried to stay on."

"It was too late Thor. For either of them. I couldn't save your mother because I physically can't use healing magic."

"Excuses."

"Listen to me Thor, I _couldn't._ I did the impossible then, do you understand. If I did anymore then I could be dead, or worse, crippled."

"Better than a dead queen! What are you compared to she? How were you ever able to even move Mjolnir when you are untrustworthy?" Thor demanded, Draco faltered at the questions, staring at Thor with betrayal clear on his face.

"I'm a friend." He mumbled softly, looking away from everyone, feeling everything pressing on him.

"And Loki's … Thor, Loki's alive."

"You dare lie to me! Trying to feed false stories when you know how much my heart aches for him!"

"NO! I'm telling the truth Thor. I'm–"

"A liar."

"A dark wizard."

"A whiney emotional brat."

"A coward."

"Evil."

"Future serial killer."

"Greedy."

"Monster."

"Bigot racist."

"A mistake."

"**_STOP!_** Just stop, please stop." Draco begs, covering his ears and shaking his head, trying to stop their voices with no avail.

**_F-Friends?_**

"Untrustworthy."

"Unworthy."

"Please, I get it, stop!"

"Traitor." The last voice was new, it stopped everyone else. Draco's eyes widens as he looks up. Tear struck eyes hazy and disbelieving. His hands drops. He never realized that he was on the floor, on his knees. His world was dimmed around him, the only light was only on him and the new person in front of him. Draco shakes his head, denying what was just.

"I didn't."

"You left us Draco, you left me. I'm dead now, because you weren't there when we needed you the most."

"I-I'm so sorry Vince. I'm sorry." He tried to get up, his leg weak and was shaking from all the negative emotions he was drowning in. "I'm sorry." He pleads, his hands found its way on his friends shoulders. Gripping them, not daring to let go. "I'm sorry." He apologized once again, repeating over and over, but Vincent wasn't replying. He only glared at him, showing his complete loathing. Draco couldn't all the hate that was directed at him by his friend.

There was a light, a green one that hits his friend's back. Vincent's whole weight drops on him, he was the only reason that the now dead body stood. Draco screams, disbelieving, refuting what just happened. He tried to move his friend but he wasn't budging.

There was no mark on him that showed what killed him, injury to indicate what happened. It was the only clue as to what killed him.

**_Please no please no please no pleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasepleaseplease_**

Draco felt a hand on his, forcing him to drop his childhood friend's body.

He froze.

The hands were unmistakable, they were cold to the touch, they made his skin crawl. He started to shiver, fear and the cold mixing in.

"They all forgot to say the most important thing my precious nephew." He heard the voice, he wanted to escape. His body didn't listen as he watched the hand move, grabbing his chin and forcefully yanks it so that the man could see him.

It's been a long time since he saw his uncle's eyes. LeStrange still had the branded madness in them. He also held the desperation of losing everything he had. His wife, his goals, his master and his beliefs. The man's hands trailed his face.

"You're a nobody." He whispered, pushing the dead body away from the teen. It fell with a thump, leaving everything to silence.

"I'm still b-better than you." He said weakly, the man laughs, insanity seeping into it. Draco was stuck, seeing it in full. The man's hands stopped on Draco's cheeks. He leaned onto his ears and whispers.

"You can rule over them, join me nephew."

"N-No."

"I hear hesitation. It's beautiful. You could be just like me, you can rule the ministry, the country. You can make everyone pay for all your pains. Why do you not do so?"

"Uncle, let go of me." He demands, finally regaining senses and trying to escape.

"Did you have to arrest me? Stopping what your aunt always believed in. You were her favourite, always going on and on about you. That you're a prodigy with the imperius, you can do a crucio like no other. You can join me! We can make this world ours."

"Let go!"

"My precious, precious nephew." He now sensed a grip around his neck, chocking him. Draco hitched a breath, his uncle chocking him. "**YOU WERE THE MINISTER! AND YOU GAVE IT AWAY TO SOME FILTHY MUDBLOOD.**"

Draco didn't know what happened next. One second his uncle was chocking him, the next, he was on the floor, bleeding from a gun shot. Draco dully moved his head to look down at his hands. His right hand holding his Haydon pistol. His uncle was still laughing manically on the floor.

"And you're a murderer too! How many Auror's died that day, huh? HOW MANY?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PURE! **DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU'RE WORTHY, A LAW ABIDING AND MORALLY STRAIGHT PERSON, YOU ARE WRONG! YOU ARE THE FILTH OF SOCIETY. YOU HAVE BEEN BORN TO BE OUR LEADER, YET YOU BETRAY US.**" Draco was now emotionally numb, his uncle kept screaming at him.

A frown appears on his lips, his handsome face showing dim and angry determination. He raised the pistol and aimed at the man's head.

He shot.

**0o0o0**

He screams in agony, letting his magic run wild. He was in a strange phase between dream and reality, the kind that you know you're dreaming but still tangible enough to know you're awake. He tried to stop, but his head was in absolute pain. Two kinds of energies floating in his head, his magic, and whatever Wanda Maximoff has, are battling for dominance. He knows that he's destroying something, yet he doesn't know what or where.

He was being pulled in once more.

**0o0o0**

"Please look for me." The tall teen begged, the next second, the teen was now shorter than Draco.

"I-I don't know you, why should I help?"

"We're friends, Draco. We've been through so much together."

**_Friend._**

"I still don't know you. Why do you need my help?"

"I'm stuck, I'm still alive, but not as me, not entirely as me. I don't remember myself. No one else remembers as well, it's as if everything that happened never happened."

"How come you're here then?! This is supposed to be a nightmarish hallucination, you shouldn't be here." He asked the oddly dressed teen, what with his red hood webbed in a black spider design. His blue jeans oddly bright, and goggles on tow. Said teen shook his head.

"I don't know, everything's connected to you Draco, that's why I was able to find you in that … that nightmare. I don't know how to explain it ... I just knew you're here, so I reached it.

"You're not lying." Draco said, and the teen wasn't. Everything about him was truthful and honest to a fault. The teen was in pain, he was calling for help, and Draco was the only one able to save him.

"Please, the only way to come back is for you to find me. I'm stuck in a fog for so long, I can't hold it anymore." He told him, his body started to dissolve into the darkness, looking panicked.

"No wait! Who are you?"

"I'm-" he couldn't finish it as something reached out to him. The teen saw this and pushed Draco away into a bright lighted area. Whatever was reaching for him took the teen and left him instead, the teen saved him for the … fourth time? He was confused, he saved him before, they knew each other. He knew him, they were friends, best friends. Then why does he not know him?

**_Why can't he _****_remember!?_**

Graves, graves everywhere. Every one of them that of his friends. Every single friend that he made. All of whom ever bothered becoming his colleague.

"All your friends die. Is it a curse?" A creature he did not want to hear asked. Draco didn't look up.

"Or is it simply that you do not die? I am not surprised. After all, you are my paladin, and you represent magic, that this will happen."

"It's you isn't it. You're really here, in this hallucination?"

"And so if I am? I am trying to help you escape it."

"You're late." Was the dull answer. "This is my true fear … the future? Everyone's fate? _My _fate?" he questioned, turning around. Instead of the cloaked creature that he came to expect and associate Death with. He found Garnet, the dark baby owl that he became friends with.

No wonder Diaval felt that Garnet was unnatural.

"Wanda doesn't show the future, she shows our deepest fears."

"On the contrary. Her powers are much more, she isn't in full control of it and sometimes, she shows a vision of the future." The bird said in Death's unmistakable voice.

"So this is what I amount to? All my relationships, all my work. It ends in this grave?"

The owl doesn't answer. Draco closes his eyes and lets himself fall on the grassy ground of the cemetery, finally giving up with all his emotion draining. The owl flew right next to him.

"She's controlling your fears, you need to protect yourself."

"What's the point, if everything I ever loved dies or leaves me alone?" he asked the owl, eyes empty from all feelings. "If my body survives my sanity doesn't."

"Because humans die, that's what they do, Draco. It's beings like us that are made to make them die, in peace."

"Then why not me?"

"You're human, yet you're not. In this world, you were supposed to be normal, muggle, yet you're a wizard. You are a contradiction. You are what we call a Nexus being, a creature that is connected to everything. The only way to ease up your pain is to give you something that you love. You love magic."

"So I'm turning into what represents her? To ease my pain?! The only way I can find peace is to die?!"

"You chose a new beginning instead of death." Draco blinks, a moment of silence and he started to laugh. It was small, after a while it starts to get louder, it escalated into a mad laugh that you will usually see on a mad man. It was a chiller reminder of who he was related to, and what he was capable of.

He stops all of a sudden, letting the silence ensue. Standing up, he looks at all the graves before looking back at the owl.

"This was the real catch all along." He didn't ask, the owl didn't answer. "Yeah … I chose this for myself, then I'm supposed to own up to it. I shouldn't be whining …"

"There are some good in the future." The bird told him, Draco looked at him dully. "Like it will be _that _great."

"It is something to stride for." He said, and all of a sudden, Draco could hear laughter. Turning his head to find out what it was, he finds a child. Absolutely pale skin. Pale blond hair, tiny patter of legs giggling as it plays with the cemetery's flowers.

"A child?" he asked, taking a step towards it. The boy instantly looks up at him, and Draco shuck a breath. His eyes … were beautiful, like the universe and magic all together in two wide innocent orbs. The boy blinks and then giggles before blowing him a kiss and running away, hiding.

"A-a child?" he asks again, looking at the bird. The thing bobs its head turning away.

"What's the child's name?" he asked, the owl replies.

"You will choose it, the child is after all, your future."

**0o0o0**

Glowing eyes snapped open, Draco looking up at the twins as the female clutched into hers her own head, Screaming from pain. Draco stood up with narrowed eyes as he raised his hands at her.

"Keep your hands out of my head, hag." She screamed even louder as the teen sent more pain through their link. He shoots a spell right at her to finish her off, but the male of the due grabbed his sister and speeds off away from the teen. Anger and fear crept inside as he couldn't help his sister.

Draco just looks at the empty spot, and rage filled him. He thunders a roar letting his magic run wild. He will get his revenge on that woman.

* * *

**AN:-**

That was hard. So i realized that some things wouldn't be understood because i made it purposely a bit hazy and fuzzy. If you want any clarification or explanation on anything, send me a PM and write your question, along with the number of the paragraph if possible.

Oh yeah, this **0o0o0** is a transition between real life and **-_-_-** is a transition between nightmare world.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"He's awake." He heard someone, opening his eyes, he found himself on the dirty ground. Looking around him, he saw demolished and burned trees. Turning his head back, he found that it was Cap who spoke. The man kneeled down and puts his arm under his knees and back, hauling him up. Draco's head was to the sky now, his view was contaminated by the Quinjet. There wasn't much to see anyways, as it was night time and the city must have had a high carbon emission.

"How long was I out?"

"For as long as Banner, you destroyed a quarter of the area." He said the moment the Quinjet was at their level, opening up the door. Cap climbed inside with Draco between his hands, the teen not able to even move. He saw that the whole team was miserably depressed.

"I need to replant the forest then." Draco mumbled as he painfully moved his hands, rubbing his face. He found streaks of tears, trailing to the bottom of his face. He pulled his hands and stared, wondering what would have happened if he were in a civilian area. Looking at the screens, he could see the destruction that was caused by the Hulk.

"At least you didn't destroy a city." Bruce mumbled, depressed.

Draco was laid next to the man, and he still couldn't move freely. Cap brought a folded blanket to act as his pillow. They started flying away. Since he could see everyone but Clint in his possession, he concluded that the archer was piloting.

"I'm sorry." He told the man tiredly, the man looks at Draco, also exhausted.

"Losing control, destroying things. I don't like it." He mumbled, looking sideways at the man. "It must be bad, whatever you saw. I mean, mine was pretty long I guess."

"Draco. I am not in the mood, so clarify." The man bit out.

"Your nightmare. Biggest fear." Draco said smiling bitterly. "What turned us into monsters."

"You two are not monsters." Cap said all of a sudden, he finally flattened the chair. He then carried the teen to the chair and secured him with the belt, putting the makeshift pillow back. The teen smiled gratefully at him, but it was dull.

_"The news are loving you guys, nobody else does."_ Hills was heard through the screens. Draco's lips thinned at the news. "_There hasn't been any official calls for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air._"

"Stark relief foundation?" Tony asked.

_"Already on the scene. What happened to the team?"_ she asked.

"We took a hit, we're shaking it off now."

_"Well I advise you that you stay in stealth mode and stay away from here."_

"So run and hide."

_"Until we find Ultron, I don't have much to offer."_

"Is there anything about Diaval yet?"

_"He hasn't woken up. Dr Cho did everything she could before she was flown back to Korea. The team you called for are already setting up surgery for him, they said he wouldn't be awake for a while." _She answered, the screen closed. Draco breaths in as he already feels the energy coming back, his magic refilling. It'll take a full night's sleep and just a power nap to get it. He shouldn't have lost control, he was such an idiot, always priding himself for his control when being faced by his fears was all it took to lose it.

Tony got up and walked up to the pilot's seat.

"Wanna switch?"

"No I'm good. If you want to get some rest, now's a good time. We still got a few more hours till we reach." Clint's voice was heard.

"Reach what?" Tony asked the question most of them wondered. Clint didn't answer immediately. "Safe house."

**0o0o0**

A meadow. Clint's brain called it home. Looking forward to family. Draco shouldn't be surprised, the man did hint that he was a father, and spoke of them when they were riding Hagrid's motorbike. He was surprised however, when he brought them here, where his family was. If one thing he learned of Clint, it was that his family comes first before everything.

"I don't want to be carried bridal style, I'm a male." Draco said irritated, he then saw Clint help Natasha move on her legs and support her to the outside. He glared at Steve. "Natasha's treated better than I am!"

"You can't even move."

"I so can." He said standing up, then feeling dizzy and grabbed the first thing in his reach, which was Thor's cape. The man didn't even budge when all of Draco's weight pulled his cape down, fortunately it didn't unclasp. The man shook his head in silent amusement and held onto his shoulder, helping him stand straight.

"Fear not son of Malfoy. I will assist your gait."

"Thanks Thor." He said gratefully, they walked outside and Draco couldn't help but see everything. He muttered darkly about sensory overload, and took everything in. It was a ranch. The house was a traditional farm house, painted beige and green. You could see the broken parts that were fixed by hand, he could see the unpainted wooden shed.

He can hear four minds inside as well. Two playing, but suddenly stopped and ran to the window seeing who was coming. Another was cooking absentmindedly, and the last has no coherent thought, confusing the teen.

"What is this place?" Thor asked, still lugging the teen. "A safe house?" Tony asked, wanting that possibility so that they wouldn't need to escape again.

"I hope." Clint said, Draco wanted to snort, of course it is idiot, it's your home. Was what he wanted to scream but he didn't bother. They all went inside, Draco finally let go of Thor as he lets his hands settle on the walls, helping him walk. When they reached the living area, Clint was enthusiastic.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yells. A woman comes in, and Draco stared.

She was pregnant, the mind with uncoherent thoughts was an unborn child. He never knew he could hear unborn children, it was actually disturbing that you could listen to the babies who still reside in a womb. Draco shook his head. Clint greeted her with a kiss on the mouth, hugging her strongly.

"Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." He said, she turned surprised, apparently not seeing anyone on the prospect of holding her husband.

"Hey." She said embarrassed.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony said, Draco nudged his stomach, harshly. Suddenly, all thoughts bombarded around him, making him want to groan but he stood straight an impassive. The most surprising however, was Steve's thoughts.

The man was jealous. He was deep in the level of want, but then grief filled his mind as he reminded himself that the life he wanted was out of his reach. Draco never knew that the man wanted a family, or that he was planning on proposing to Carter in the future, or the past apparently. Steve ended his thoughts by feeling happy for Clint. Only Steve will get over his envy to be joyful for a friend.

"Gentleman, this is Laura."

"I know all your names." She said, everyone stood awkwardly. Draco cracked a nervous smile. "What are you going to name him?"

"Him?" she asked surprised, her hands going to her very pregnant stomach. "How did you know?"

"Er, sorry? I kind of- did Clint explain my powers? No? Er, I hear things, and I sense auras. You definitely have a boy." He finished awkwardly, trying to explain how he knew while rubbing his arm. He pulls a chair from the back and sat on it, looking apologetic. They all looked up when everyone with sharps ears heard the stomping of tiny feet running to them.

"Incoming." He warned when two children ran in towards Clint.

"Daddy!" a girl called, Clint happily carried her, and hugged the boy in the process. "Hey buddy, how are you doing? Ah …" he forgot about the others for a second. Everyone looking surprised.

This time, the bombarding thoughts around him were stronger and more emotionally filled.

They weren't even trying to cool themselves out, all their thought just jumped out of their heads but Natasha's. He couldn't get a hold of anything Tony was thinking, his brain was faster than usual, so he couldn't even understand why he was confused. Steve was getting drowned by his feelings, always wanting a normal life with a wife and children. Thor remembered that he needed children as heirs for the throne. Bruce … Bruce can't have kids.

And neither can Natasha now that he zoned on her, her memories looking horrible. He immediately jacked himself out of her mind, not knowing what possessed him to read it in the first place. He always knew that her memories would horrify him, so he made it a rule not to read it.

Him on the other hand, he remembers eyes that resembled the universe, giggling at him.

"These are … smaller agents?" Tony said aloud, breaking the spell as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Did you bring Aunt Nat?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Why don't you hug her and find out." Natasha told her as she showed herself from behind Steve, smiling happily as the girl ran to her jumping on her and giving her a strong hug.

"Sorry to have … barged in on you like this." Steve said, still staring at Natasha and the girl.

"Yeah, we would have called but we were too busy having no idea you exist." Tony snarked, Draco jabbed him, sharper this time making the man yelp. The girl giggled at his action, making him look at her, she buried her face on Natasha's shoulder trying to evade him.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." He explained, Thor tried to move but stepped on something, breaking it. Draco, Steve and himself looked down to see a destroyed Lego house.

"Really, the bane of all house-hold's, and you just demolish it." Draco said impressed for once. Natasha went to Laura and whispered "You traitor," To the belly, making Laura laugh. "So what _are_ you going to name him?"

"Nathaniel." Laura answered confidently, causing another smile to appear on Natasha's face. Thor continued to try and hide the house by pushing it down the table. He looked up at Steve and Draco, warning them from telling anyone. Draco acted innocently as if he hasn't seen anything. The girl then came to them and found the house, she looked accusingly at Thor.

Thor stared after a while before the sound of toast woke him up. He looked to the outside and walked there, Cap following him. Draco was surprised to not only hear Thor's thoughts, but see it. He blanched, everyone's emotions were too unstable that they would even throw images out.

_'We can go home.'_ A woman's voice, Draco knew it was from Steve.

**0o0o0**

"So you're name's Cooper?" he asked the shy child. Cooper nods looking down at the toy dinosaur in his hands. He puts him inside the truck and moves it. Draco hums at a thought. "Do you want to see something wicked?"

"You talk funny." Cooper told him, but he nods either way, not caring. Just like his father. Draco snapped his fingers, pointing at the dinosaur. Magic trailed out of his fingers and flew to the toy, after a few seconds, the toy started to move. Cooper's jaws dropped as the toy roars at him then jumps trying to escape. Not able to get out of the toy truck, it gave up with another growl. It sounded like it was grumbling really.

"Go on, help him out." He told him, Cooper nods and helps the dinosaur escape the truck. The dinosaur looked sceptically at Cooper before rubbing it's head on his hands, deciding that the boy is an ally. "It's not plastic!" Cooper yells. Lila, the girl, looks at them and was surprised to see what was happening, eyes glittering with excitement.

"Wicked right?" he asked them.

"Does that mean cool?" Lila asked, getting closer with her teddy bear. Draco nods. "Then it's wicked! Do it to my teddy please!" she requested, Draco snapped his fingers again and lets the magic engulf the toy.

And he was not surprised at the results, he should have realized what he was doing, he should have realized that he wasn't using spells or a lot of magic to do what he has done. He would never know that he has reanimated the toys to become real and alive, not until it's too late.

The teddy bear, now sentient and alive, looked at her before snuggling her. She squealed, hugging back. "This is so awesome, what else can you do?"

"Well, a heck more. You ask and I'll see if I can do it."

"Nu'uh, we need to investigate. Come on Cooper, figure something out." She told the nine year old. Cooper bites his lips before nodding. "Can you fly?" Draco grins as his broom appears.

"You're a witch!" Lila said happily clapping, Draco face palms when Cooper grimaced. "No Lila, witches are old ladies looking creepy. What are you?" he asked the teen.

"I'm a wizard, not all witches are old ladies though. So, who wants a ride?" They both did, and Draco goes slowly, which was enough for the kids as they all yelled happily. He decided to go outside with them. Tony and Steve were wearing their barrowed clothes. Bruce and Natasha waiting to shower, Clint with his wife talking. Thor left to … somewhere. No one could stop them. Flying over the house, the bear was hugging Lila in absolute fear as she yelled out in happiness.

"Up, up!" she told them, Cooper looked a bit sick but didn't say anything. Draco shook his head. "No, this's as high as we can go. Don't want your dad to kill me, now do we?" She giggled and then pointed at the swing sets, he flew them right at it. They dropped down as they went to play. Draco just stayed there looking a bit lost. That's when he felt someone coming to them. He turned around and found Clint.

"High or low, we couldn't find anything for you but girl clothes. So you get to wear my old ones punk."

"Katniss." Draco replied without thought, Lila giggled when she heard, the bear still gripping in absolute fear as she swung with a high speed for a seven year old.

"Thanks for getting them out the house, the tension's been a bit …"

"Thick? Yes, I get it. They're wonderful, the both of them. Oh, and forgive me if you find two moving toys, I charmed it for them."

"I … whatever as long as it doesn't breath fire." He said, pushing the teen to the house, the man then joined his kids in their game. Draco walked in and picked the clothes. He stopped when he felt a someone familiar enter grounds, he grins, shaking his head as he wore his clothes. Later on Laura found him.

"Oh, Draco. Is something wrong?" Laura found him, Draco looked up at her.

"Huh? No, no. Just a bit tired really, do you have someplace to sleep?"

"Upstairs second bedroom." She answered smiling, Draco smiled back and stood up, going to the room. He found that there were already two others in the room. He suddenly had the feeling that he was interrupting a private conversation.

"Are you sure? Even if I don't- I can't ever, I can't have this. Kids. Do the math, I physically can't." Bruce was heard. Draco cursed his heightened hearing and opted to stay silent, not to dissolve this moment unless he was needed. He felt sorry for the man. Then he felt sorry for Natasha, as he already knew what she would say.

"Neither can I. In the red room, where I was raised, they have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that matters more than a mission … it makes things easier. Even killing. Still think you're a monster?" she said, after a long moment of silence, Bruce finally answered.

"So we disappear?" it seems that emotions of acceptance could be felt. Draco collected his breath before stepping inside the room.

"I'll probably help you idiots do it too. I'll even help you find a child for your own." They both turned sharply at the bored looking teen. "It isn't something usually done, but there's a kind of adoption in the wizarding world … it's called Blood Adoption. Usually, it wasn't used because if the child was born magic-less, they still wouldn't inherent the magic from the adoptive parents. So the use fell apart. Any abilities really, it does however make the child genetically yours." He saw that his explanation ran over their heads, making the teen huff in irritation.

"Basically you idiots, if you find an orphan, I can use a ritual to make him yours! It wouldn't even pass any mutated genes or anything. Just … to give you an option … in case you guys finally hook up."

"Draco … what you just said- I … We…" Bruce was now shocked, something like this would have never been possible until the teen spoke. Natasha was silent, looking at him.

"I guess, I guess that I really owe everyone on the team. Especially you guys and Clint. Just like how you guys worry about me I worry about you. If having a kid makes you happy, then I sure as hell will insure it." He can feel gratefulness from them, making him blush even more. He rarely felt that, it was an … addictive emotion.

"You just sprung the biggest news we could have heard Draco, I think we need time to process this." The scientist said, making the teen awkwardly smile at him. He was surprised however when Natasha hugged him as she and Bruce left the room. Draco dropps on bed realizing something important.

He is useful, he can finally do something right.

Two hours later, he woke up to find Cooper shyly nudging him awake. He blinks as he wakes slowly, feeling rested.

"What time is it?"

"It's One PM. Dad says you like to cook." He said, explaining what he came here for. "Mom kinda needs help with five extra mouths to feed."

"Oh, sure yes I can help. He said cracking his neck and feeling relief run through his body. Cooper giggles, hiding it by trying to cover his mouth.

"What?" He asked the child, Cooper points at his clothes.

"You look funny in that. You look better in those university getups."

"Excuse me, wearing a vest and a cloak doesn't mean I'm in university."

"Any guy wearing those and have your accent on TV goes to university." Cooper said as he opened the door, Draco following behind him.

"Well unfortunately we're not in the telly. Cloaks are what wizards and witches wear sometimes, we call it robes as well. I guess it looks like a coat somehow. Vests are just comfy for me, I like sweater vests." They reached the stairs.

"Grey sweater vests sounds boring, like all you do is read."

"Well, all I do in my free time is read." He said as they crossed the last step. His pants fell and he huffs before charming the clothes to his size. He grins when Cooper puffed his cheeks, seeming to have been laughing about his predicament the whole time. He found his mother in the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs Barton."

"Call me Laura, you and my husband already call each other by names."

"Well, we did get sucked in another universe. He also saved me from drowning, getting shot in the head, getting hit in the head. Pretty much baby sat me for a while." He explained as he read her mind on what to cook, already readying everything. Laura laughs and starting.

"I don't like sandwhiches." He said as they were making just that, she frowns trying to think of something else to make. "Oh no, I don't really care much, it's just I'm used to eat-" he looks up trying to find a better discerption. "Classy food, made by chiefs and all. Since I've been alone, I started to get used to normal foods, just not sandwiches."

"That's a shame, it's Cooper's favourites. He says you can make any flavours you like with them." She told him as Cooper came and gave her some of the things she needed and left. "He's very shy."

"I thought Clint's kids would be just like him. I guess I shouldn't assume things."

"Cooper's eyes are just like his father's if you want a similarity, but it's Lila's aim that's top notch. She doesn't usually go to archery with them, but we noticed when we play games and such. Lila can be a great baseball player."

"Nice. Oh watch out." He said when something was about to fall, he grabbed them right away. Laura was frozen for a moment before sighing in relief. "Thank you." she said thankfully, Draco didn't react as he puts things in its place.

When it was lunch time, they put it on the table and brought the rest to Steve and Tony that were working outside. Once done, he went to Clint and asked if he could use his cell phone in his house or somewhere far away.

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you don't want any calls traced here?"

"Trying to hide all calls well make it suspicious. If I need to make untraced calls I use Shield's communication devices. Either way, Stark's phone is the same, you can use it here."

"Thank you Clint." So he went down and started dialing a number. After a few beeps the other side picked up.

_"Mr Malfoy?"_

"Dr Irwin? How is the operation going?" Ge asked.

_"It's better than what we initially thought, he will survive. Are you injured as well or is it only your bodyguard?"_

"No, I am not. We were attacked by one of the robots that has been spotted globally, you know how Tony Stark and his team affiliations would react. I have been joining them to stop the man responsible unfortunately, as he was the cause of Diaval's injuries and stole very important information from me."

_"I see."_

"Base report." He demanded.

_"Mr Diaval Crow has been in a coma for a day and half by now. No internal injuries caused, other serious injuries that has been noted with our scans has been healed before our arrival. The operation went smoothly but we are in place in case his body rejects the treatment." _Irwin answered.

"How many teams are there currently?"

_"We only brought one team, sir."_

"Pick two teams of your choosing doctor, we are going to need it. No, I won't explain why."

_ "I hope not, Mr Malfoy. You don't need to explain anything."_ The call ended.

"An emergency medical team? Kid, your paranoia is equalled to mine." A voice said, Draco slowly turned around and looked at him with unamused eyes. The teen leaned onto the living room couch.

"It's called being prepared. Moreover, I'm a medical company. Granted I started only as a medicine supplier but I am entering the medical fields in a more general sense."

"Why did you order for two teams?" The ex-director of shield asked.

"It's a … feeling."

"You're being hailed more for your perfect instincts, putting your stocks in things that'll raise soon or taking out when they are going to fail. You know when a major conflict is going to happen. How else would you escape Peirce when Hydra started to take control? Although all the video footage of that is gone, everyone agrees that you destroyed the second chip in the heli-carriers. How did you manage to get in without getting hurt?" The director already suspects his alternate ego, he just needs a confirmation.

"Tough hard luck?"

"You're just like the Maximoffs, an enhanced."

"Well, not really like them. I guess you wouldn't be surprised if I were."

"Your parents were in Strike. They were known to detain _miracles _or mutants as the term has been used back then. Now that mutants are extinct, or so as I have been lead to believe, we can only gain superhero's by experimentation."

"Wait, you think I'm a mutant? No. I'm just well trained."

"To escape a Russian Hydra base, go through a conflict between two organizations without hitting any of the good guys, your _instincts _or what I am currently thinking as your future sight. You are Houdini."

"Well …"

"You've really played us, thinking that Houdini well never work with us, always escaping any of our designated and planed meetings. When really, he was our biggest ally. Hiding in plain site, you really do deserve that name."

"Thanks, I thought it was perfect as well."

"Was it your potions that gave you your powers?"

"No."

"You won't answer."

"No, I will not. It's a secret I'm planning to take to the grave, or else this world will probably turn even more chaotic than it is. But I will say this, my instincts weren't as advanced as it is now, I only had a knack for business. Only then did it evolved for a sense of danger, it's growing and I can't stop it." The director was silent, Draco stared at him for a moment and slumped on a chair.

"But it's all … annoying. People start calling you evil at this point. So I'm trying to be the exact opposite. You know how people would react if they had a source of information, ones that come from the future none the less. No. I can never go public like Stark can, but I can let a few things show. Like my instincts. People trust my decisions without question."

"That's dangerous."

"Unless it's true, I did tell Stark and Bruce how working on Ultron will be a problem, so how did it end?"

"Point taken."

"So … are you going to trap me like Shield trapped Loki?" he looked up at the director for the answer. Moments of silence passed as the director looked back. He shook his head.

"You're a good kid." The man says, Draco scuffs remembering his encounter with Maximoff. "You just need to realize it. Unlike Stark and the less than stellar multibillionaires in the world, you're too tied onto your morals. As for your … powers. Make sure you don't get caught, and nothing will happen to you." The director then walked out, Draco facing the opposite side grinning. He waited with abated breath until the man left the room. When he did leave, he called Hills.

"Any news yet?"

"I'm pretty sure you called your doctor ten minutes ago. No Draco, when something happens I'll tell you. Just watch out for yourself, Diaval won't be happy when he hears you got yourself hurt while he's unconscious now will he?"

"No he will not."

**0o0o0**

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Fury said taking a glass so that he could drink the lemonade. Lila ran towards Natasha and gave her a picture before running out, the teddy bear still having trouble following her. Surprisingly, no one really reacted to the toys like Draco thought they would. The T-Rex ate a chicken piece from his plate, making Draco glare at it.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked. Draco tried to catch the dinosaur but it jumped out of his hand's way.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though." Was Draco religious? Wizards worship others unlike the muggles, but he wasn't doing any rituals that he was supposed to since he came here. That made him wonder though, was Steve a catholic or a protestant?

"He's still looking for launch codes?"

"Yes, but he isn't making any headways on that."

"I cracked the pentagon's fire walls on a dare." Tony replied, meaning that Ultron had no excuse of failure but also boosting his skills at the same time. Draco just stared at him, how drunk were they when they dared Tony?

"Yeah, well, I contacted my friends in the NEXUS about that."

"Nexus?" Steve asked confused, Draco drinks from his straw, looking at everyone.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth." Bruce explained, helping the poor man in his confusion. Draco wondered if they had anything on him. He suddenly flinched, making him hiss. They all turned at him in questioning, some even ready for a fight.

"Draco?"

"Hell, j-just remembered something." More like Magic pounded his head with it. He needs to go to a place called the Nexus of all Reality, to start his ascension.

What in all of- What ascension?!

Clint must have realized that this was some kind of magical thing, being the next most sensitive man towards it in the room, He decided to interfere before any questions could be asked.

"What did the Nexus say?"

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury answered.

"By whom?" Stark asked, looking intrigued.

"Party unknown."

"Looks like I'll have to go to Oslo and find our unknown." Stark said.

"Well, this is good, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha said disappointed as she leaned on the table she was on.

"Yeah, a reason to come here and be forced to wear flannel shirts and all." Draco added, disappointed as she was.

"Hey, shut it dragon breath, at least you _have _something to wear."

"Flannel shirts, Clint! Flannel shirts! Have you seen how I dress?"

"Yeah, like a pompous bratty ass lord's kid."

"How in hell does my clothes translate into that Legolas of the county?!" Draco snarled, the two glared at each other before a hand devoured his head and pushed him back on his chair. Natasha then sent a look towards Clint.

"This is not the time to fight about something as silly as this. We have a serious problem, and we have basically nothing that could help us now. No tech, no weapons and no info." Natasha scolded the two.

"I do have something," Fury interjected. "I have you." This stopped everyone and made them look at the director.

"Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." He finished the speech, it would have been very inspiring if Natasha didn't speak up.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of language."

"You know what Romanoff?" he said, Natasha looked at him mischievously, probably laughing mentally. "Oh yeah, when me and Clint have our fights, get angry at us." Draco muttered under his breath, everyone ignored him but Clint who sent an appreciative glance.

"So what does he want?" Fury said, returning everyone to the main reason they were here.

"To become better, better than us. He keeps building bodies for himself." Steve said looking up once he remembered. "Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." Tony comments. Draco frowns.

"He wants to kill humans, and he wants to look like them? I don't get it." The teen exclaimed.

"When you three programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed."

"I tried to put as much fail safes as possible. They would all work via Jarvis, I never thought the possibility that he would be gone." Draco spoke, looking very disheartened at the thought.

"They don't need to be protected," They all looked surprisingly at Bruce, who finally spoke up for the first time that evening. "They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" Fury probed, putting his glass of lemonade on the table.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" he asked, a look of revelation has appeared on all of them. Draco interrupted. "No, not possible."

"Explain Draco." Fury demanded.

"By what Bruce is saying, Ultron might have went to Dr Cho to use her cradle and make a humane body, well as humane as it gets. Only that Dr Cho's cradle doesn't work that way, it prints off tissues over an already built tissue, something for the new matter to stick too. It would be highly inefficient for Ultron to build tissue over his body when he knows it'll brake. Not to mention, that it only copies _tissues. _It would take a long time to form enough tissue and make organs with it, none the less a system and organism."

"No Draco, you're both right and wrong." Tony started. "That would be the case if he's using _my _titanium and gold alloy to build the body over it, but what if he has a more versatile and variable component to help the tissues stick together, something even tougher than my materials?" The billionaire theorised. Bruce's eyes widens.

"Vibranium." Draco felt something drop inside him, a feeling. He stood up instantly. "We need to go to Dr Cho!" They all started preparing.

Draco, being himself, doesn't need that much preparation and stayed still in the dining room. That's when Lila came, looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong Poppet?" he asked kindly, she gave him a piece of paper. On it, was apparently Draco, if the painting was abstract. Then on the side was a teddy bear and on the other was a large dinosaur with two smudges riding on it. If Draco ventured a guess, it'd be Lila and Cooper.

"Promise me to keep daddy safe." She asked, Draco looked at her to find all her worry coming out of her. Draco always believed in the '_eyes are the gateways to the soul'_ phrase, and in this instance, all this girl was feeling scared and terrified. He grins at her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." She giggles and kisses him on the cheeks before leaving. Draco banishes the painting to his trunk, all smiles.

**0o0o0**

They were close. He stood watching the borders wearing his Houdini costume and ready for action. Draco's eyes shines for a moment before he turns to find Natasha giving what he asked for.

"It was hard to get those pictures, scientific facilities info are hard to get as it is none the less video footage."

"Yeah, well, we're a few minutes into Korea, having an early advantage will help." He said looking at the picture of the lab. Memorizing every part of it. He even catalogued all the machines and how they would work to add more details into his mind map. Real life would be a bit changed, since these pictures were outdated, but it was enough.

"If I don't answer that means I've taken hit or worse." He said before breathing in.

A loud crack was heard in the Quinjet, as Draco disappeared. He reappeared in the middle of the lab, facing none other than Ultron.

"Life. Life decides." Ultron said laughing. A buzzing sound started, Ultron down on the teen that just appeared.

"The Quinjet is here, we have to move."

"That's not a problem." Wanda maximoff said, Draco knew trouble when he sees one, and instantly puts up a shield. Just in time as Ultron shot a laser at them three. The twins looked horrified, and the older brother took the chance to evacuate the place, his sister on hold.

"Oh wait, guys!" Ultron called out for them, Draco drops down and was able to see Dr Cho was alright. He tried crawling up to her, only to get blasted by a laser.

"It's your fault, if you didn't come here, this would have not happened."

"This was bound to happen." Draco yells, but the laser was pointed at him, then it shot. The end result was of him flying across the lab, yelling out as the burns correlated to the ground.

"They'll understand. When they see, they'll understand. I just need a little more…time." He then strides at Draco, making the teen wince, but he starts using the distraction as he used his magic to move every injured person in a relatively safe place.

"You were different, It's disappointing to see you here trying to stop me from doing what you do."

"I'm not letting you destroy humanity." He bites, standing up.

"Neither am I, and you'll see it." That's when all the robots started to fly out. Draco was about to follow but another laser was shot at him. Though it did not hit him, he still fell on the ground as a result of dodging it, making it seem like he was hit. When all the robots were gone Draco started his com link.

"Ultron's out of my site, I repeat, he's escaping." He said before standing up and limping to Cho. She was breathing heavily as Draco took out the potions and the salves. Her hands clamped onto his before he could start helping her.

"His uploading himself to the body."

"Body? Where?"

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark." Draco nods before asking through the com "Did you guys hear it?"

_"Yes Draco, now help Cho before she dies."_ Cap ordered him. Draco goes to work, and the woman was getting deeper, and deeper into unconsciousness.

"Amadeus …" she mumbles, Draco stops. "What?"

"Keep him safe … Amadeus …"

"No, you are going to survive this, and _you _will make sure this Amadeus is safe, you hear me." He told her, she nods before finally succumbing. She wasn't coherent enough for him to read who this Amadeus man is, but he was important from her feelings. When he finished on the woman, he ran to the others and helped as well, seemingly forgetting his own injuries. He ignored the conversation happening in his com as he helped. Looking at himself when he finished with the staff, knowing that one will wake up and be able to help the rest.

"Pepper up, Pepper up." He mumbled taking vail out and drinking it, not bothering to fix the wound just yet. When he felt all his magic coming back to him, he took the phone and called for an ambulance to help the staff.

Now that he finished here, he imagined the quinjet, leaving the research facility with a large crack.

And returning to the Quinjet.

"Note to self, never apparate to moving bodies." He said when he realized that he just splinched himself, for there was a gap in his mouth.

He just lost a tooth.

"Kid, you might need to hold on to something." Clint said as he manoeuvres the ship. Draco turned and gets the shock of his life. There was a flying half truck, and Natasha was flying out of it while riding the cradle, the truck exploding behind it.

Draco went and grabbed the thing, cradle, and dragged the assassin in. He was about to congratulate the woman before everything became slow.

Ultron flew up, Natasha was about to get up, but the robot grabbed onto her legs, pulling her. Draco yells as he tries to grab hold onto her, but it was too late by then as he hears a shocked noise coming from her. The teen jumped to hold onto her, but the doors started to close.

"NAT!" he screams, witnessing as Ultron flies away with her in full speed.

"Where's Nat? Draco, Cap can you see her?" Clint asks. But Draco could only stare at the tiny dot as it diminishes from view.

"_If you have the package, get it to stark, go!"_

"Do you see Nat?!" Clint asks forcefully.

_"Go!" _cap yells at them. "She's gone …" Draco said softly, still shell shocked by what happened. Clint hears him, and slams the chair before closing the doors entirely and flying the jet as fast as possible.

Draco kept staring, even if the doors were closed.

_'She was so close yet I failed to grab her.'_

He didn't find it in himself to cry, maybe it's time to forget about that word means and eject it from his vocabulary. He thought as he slides his back to the wall, sitting down. He slams his head to the back, thinking that he deserved even worse.

"Nat's gone."

* * *

**AN:- **I'm ranting, you can skip me if you want:

Hey guys, sorry a bit late. I've been signed up in a swimming class, then somehow managed to get in the swimming club. Here's the thing … I'm afraid of swimming … So very afraid. I'm not joking. Too many childhood traumas were the reasons. Afraid or not, I needed to learn how to swim, **out of necessity**, and I did.

My friends signed me up to get over my fears, instead of learning. Then the coach realized that I'm a great swimmer and made me a team member.

I spent a whole week in paralyzed fear as I was brought to the deep end of the pool and swim away in safety. WEEK?! A WHOLE WEEK! I CAN'T- I just needed time to reflect on my ife choices, and gather the courage to just swim.

I fear.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

They reached Stark tower, Clint pulled the cradle with the help of Draco. The teen didn't react much with anyone as he did.

"What happened to him?" Bruce asked, Clint grinds his teeth before calming himself. "He's shell shocked, he couldn't reach Nat in time." He explained, Draco still felt guilt over that, as he started to finally use his magic to pull the thing to the labs. He felt a pat on his back, looking up, he found that it was Clint.

"We'll find her, she won't get killed that easily." He tried to cheer him up, and it wasn't working.

"Y-Yeah, she won't get down easily."

"Anything on her yet?" Stark asks coming in. Clint shakes his head. "No but I'll go and search for her now." He said leaving them by the stairs. Draco looks at Stark and couldn't help but stare at his shirt.

It sported … A DJ Bruce Lee?

Draco shook his head. He would question it later.

Draco realized something new, he can hear someone he never thought he'd hear from again.

"He's alive?" he asked shocked. Tony stopped and stared at the wide eyed Draco. "But I couldn't hear him before?" he now sounded confused, making the man grin.

"Well, do you know the friend who's been changing the nuclear codes to stop Ultron?" Draco shook his head, Bruce looked up and watched curiously. Tony grinned and took out his remote control once more, clicking on the transparent digits.

A golden eye like hologram appeared, and it was alive!

"Jarvis!" he yelled walking straight at him, looking very relieved. The eye moved to look at him.

"Hello Master Malfoy, Dr Banner."

"Why am I the master?" he mutters quietly before grinning. "I thought you died, do you know how empty this building was without you!?" he asked, Jarvis made a pseudo nod.

"Turns out that Ultron didn't strike him out of rage, he did it out of fear. Jarvis is the only one that can stop him, and he did."

"How come he's alive then?" Bruce asked.

"Jarvis's protocals survived, and escaped through the net. He didn't know it himself, and I only figured out when I pieced him in Oslo. Bruce, Draco, do you see what we can do here?" he asked, looking at them eagerly. Draco frowns, Bruce was thoughtful before widening his eyes and shaking his head.

"No."

"You have to trust me."

"I kinda don't." Bruce said walking away, Draco was lost on what was happening.

"Wait, so you want me, to help you … put Jarvis into this thing?" Bruce said, Draco felt insulted for being left out.

"No." Tony said in mock shock. "I want to help _you _put Jarvis into this thing." He said it like it was the best, smartest and most ingenuous idea in the world. "Me and Draco are out of our field here, you know bio-organics better than _anyone _here that I know of."

"I used to know someone who knows bio … something." Draco mutters, not really remembering who. Bio-chemistry? Someone studying bio-chemistry?

"And you just assume that Jarvis's operational matrix can beat Ultron's?"

"Jarvis has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to." Tony told them, Draco turned at the AI with a questioning look.

"What do you think Jarvs?"

"I believe it's worth a go." He told him, Bruce shook his head, removing himself away from the cradle.

"No, I'm in a loop. I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong. Draco, you can't seriously think that this is for the better, tell me you have a feeling? It's going to end badly like you said it would with Ultron." He asked turning to their resident … Seer? Draco blinks, and after a few moments he shook his head slowly, surprised of himself.

"I actually feel delighted … excited really." he told them, still astonished that for the first time, he wasn't feeling any dread over something.

"See, even the kid agrees. What everyone's going to say? They're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand." Bruce still shook his head in disagreement. By accident, he looked at straight at Draco, the teen gave him a small smile.

"Hey, I'll keep all of us grounded." He told him, when the Dr turned back to look at Tony, the man still had the white teeth grin on his face. "It's not a time loop, it's the end of the line."

"Alright, Tony, you upload the matrix program to the body. Jarvis … Just … keep being you." Bruce stopped and stared at the program, then at the teen wizard.

"Draco, you-"

"Will have no hands in this." Tony cuts in.

"Excuse me?! I am not letting you idiots build another monstrousity-" Draco was cut off, again by Tony.

"No, kid. We have a bunch of doctors down there, they've been trying to keep Val alive. Draco … you've been through this before. You never had the chance to save some, go, save Val. Okay?" The billionaire asked of him, Draco was rigid, thinking of what the man told him. after a few moments, he nods slowly, slumping his arms.

"Just, update me, okay."

"And you update us on Diaval." Bruce asked him, the teen nods and spins on his feet, striding to the door.

"Jarvis, you better not let these idiots ruin everything."

"I'll ty my best, master Draco."

**0o0o0**

"He's body is perfectly healed, reserved, though scarred. He's in a coma still, it could be possible that he'll never wake up again." Dr Irwin said, Draco stood in front of the sleeping man. The burns were glaringly obvious, though he didn't want to see it on him.

The bird footprint is still the darkest scar on his chest, showing what Diaval truly is. His head was cut shortly so that it wouldn't be in the bandages way, making Diaval seem odd at first, yet handsome. Like a fallen angel of sorts. Draco stepped closer and grabbed the man's hands, feeling how cold it was.

Diaval's arms were surprisingly lacking of any holes like before, but the scar was there to prove that he was hit by a laser beam straight.

There was a chair that was conveniently put there, giving the teen the opportunity to sit down.

"Has anyone aside from your team been here?"

"Miss Hills, Dr Bruce and Mr Stark."

"Good, good. Dr Irwin," Draco turned to look at the man. "You are responsible for the teams now, a man will and ask you to help. Help, join him because that man will go try to evacuate a country."

"A-A c-country?" Dr Irwin's eyes widens from shock.

"There will be chaos, there will be injured people, I've already prepared bags in my room here in this tower – ask Hills where it is – for the team to take it. Get them acquainted with it, it could lead to someone's survival. I know I'm asking much, but you're going to be out of battle, the whole team will be safe-"

"Boss … I'm ready to follow you everywhere you go." The doctor said, the teen looked up at him and saw the determination shining in his eyes. He never knew why the man was so loyal to him, it unnerved him at first but got used to it after a while.

"W-Why? Irwin Dilyn, are you always willing to do what I ask?" Draco requested, the man siles thinly at him, seeming to have sagged at that moment from the well reserved young doctor to a very old man.

"You might not remember this Mr Malfoy," Irwin started. "There was an accident that occurred in London. It was a severe accident, a truck hitting a school bus."

"I remember." Draco answered, it was in one of his dates around London. The woman was mildly interesting, she was studying to become a nurse. He would have also enjoyed the date if it weren't for an accident happening right in front of their faces. They would have been hit if it weren't for Diaval miraculously appearing and pulling us away from the accident.

"You were there, you took control of everything. You demanded for some to call the police and ambulance while ordering others to help you clear the vehicles. Back then we all thought your potions were silly, nothing but a delusion that people bought into it. But you were there, using them to help the children, you made sure every child was moved to the hospital. You calmed them, made them happy, healed them even. They brought them to the hospital I worked at, and you were there, talking to my daughter."

Draco's eyes widens, as he suddenly realized the truth, he _was _talking to a girl, telling him she wanted to see her father there at the hospital. At that time he thought that her father was sick not a doctor.

"Before I could thank you, your body guard pulled you away because the press came. I … felt indebted, so I changed my work placement."

"She's okay?" he asked, Irwin looked up at the teen with wonder in his eyes.

"Yes," he sobbed. "Her Artillery were exposed, but you saved her." tears dropped from Irwin's face. Draco was lost. He didn't know what to do in this situation, this was the first time he was in a confrontation like this, where someone felt massively grateful to him for _saving a life. You always fail, you failed your family and friends, you __**FAIL.**_

"I did what I'm supposed to do." Draco whispers, but the doctor shook his head. "If you didn't interfere, my daughter would have lost an arm that day. She would have stayed for a long time there, you saved her. I am forever in your debt."

"Don't say that Irwin." Draco stood up, looking wild and stressed. "Don't say that. She was hurt, and I helped her, that's why I'm doing this. She's hurt, she's healed. She needed to be healed."

"Mr Malfoy?" Irwin looked worried, as Draco started to tremble.

"Don't thank me, I'm the worst. My mum and father died, because I'm the worst. Loki's mum died, because I couldn't help. Phil isn't with me anymore, because I couldn't help. He was bleeding and I couldn't help."

"Sir! Calm down." Irwin helped him onto a chair settled next to Diaval's bed. "I couldn't help, I can't heal him, I had no potions. I couldn't help. Diaval's hurt and I can't help. Every time it happens, they die and leave me alone. I wasn't there when Vincent died-" he chocked and felt hands on his back, trying to calm him. His world was darkening, Diaval's bed was getting further away from his reach, Dr Irwin was getting far away, even if his hands was behind his back. He felt faint, close to unconsciousness but not giving up. Diaval was still hurt, Draco was not letting go.

But his heart was pounding loudly and even faster than before, his chest twinges in sharp pain. His head was going through a severe dizzy spell that he was _not _giving up against, not unless Diaval's okay.

He was losing breathe, taking shorter and faster ones. If he has the time, he would figure out it was hyperventilation.

The need for puking was overwhelming. He was losing so much control, he prides himself in control yet he's losing so much.

"Drink this." He the doctor's voice, it was like an echo now. Draco took whatever Dr Irwin gave him, the next thing he knew was calming up and dropping asleep.

**0o0o0**

"When he opened his eyes, he found Bruce looking worried at him. Behind him was Dr Iwin and the rest of team behind him … not to mention the Maximoff twins and a floating green and red android.

"Wha-" he coughs and felt Bruce's hands push him back to bed. He was shaken, not remembering when he was moved onto a bed.

"You had a panic attack."

"Gracious lord, I am never having one again." He coughs getting up, still shaking. He slaps Bruce's hands away daring him to push him back to the bed. He then glares at the woman standing next to her brother, obviously blaming her for forcing him to remember all of his fears.

Tony apparently figured out what was on his mind.

"Alright mojo, you leave while Draco heals up. I think he's blaming you for what happened."

"I sure as hell am blaming her for what happened! Do you know how much walls I build up to stop remembering everything, then she just comes strolling around and forces me to remember them all. Every single bloody detail. I _erased _them from my memory. But because of her-" Draco tried to get up, but Bruce stopped him from leaving his bed.

"Goddammit, just leave me alone." He requested, dropping his head to his hands. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to see her. Please don't let her near me, please."

The teen heard some steps getting away. He didn't know how long he was there but he was sure Bruce was still by his side.

"Why are they here?"

"They're with us. Ultron apparently tricked them. They want to save earth. They're not going to hurt us, I tried punching her too." Bruce tried to joke, and it helped a little, Draco snorts and lefts his head up to meet Bruce's eyes.

"We're going in, and I'm not letting you come."

"What?!"

"You had a panic attack, what if it happens again? You're staying here away from conflict." Draco glares at the doctor, but knew he had nothing to say against his orders. He would be a liability if he came to a battle ground. Thus, the only choice left was to leave him behind.

"Fine."

"Draco, I'm serious."

"… Fine … Is that Jarvis?" he asked finally asked, when he realized that the robot was still there, floating. The robot shook his head. It was a he, right?

"I am neither Ultron nor Jarvis." Although he sounds just like Jarvis, Draco mused. "I am a by product, combined by Ultrons missions and Jarvis's protocol. I am also the vision of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Draco Malfoy." Draco blinks.

"Excuse me? I did nothing?" Draco wondered aloud, making Bruce chuckle. "Remember the core files you put on Ultron that didn't work? Since this guy is like he said, a combination of them, he somehow acquired them." Draco looked suspiciously at the robot.

"Don't believe it. My core files are morality and philosophy advanced teachings." Bruce actually chuckles, making Draco turn at him.

"Well, he did left Thor's hammer, I guess morality is right up there. He also has an obscure view of life and death, good and evil. He pretty much sees Ultron as his other half."

Turning back to the robot, he noticed how the robot's cape looked similar to Thor's own cape. It intrigued him. He then looks straight to the robot's eyes.

He flinches, grabbing his head. The robot's iris was reminiscent to that of the Arc reactor, yet instead of the blue on Tony's chest, it was a greyed green. It made his mind hazy just from the thought of it.

It felt like he connected to something larger than he should have access to, at least, not yet. The wave behind it, the feeling …

It was like Loki's powers. He gasps opening his eyes and stares back at the robot, looking straight at the gem on its forehead.

"What is it?"

"W-Where did that come from?" He demanded, the robot took a moment to understand what the teen meant.

"It was from the sceptre." Draco stared at it for a moment longer before scoffing to look to his side, finding Diaval still unconscious, Dr Irwin by his side with a bag. Breathing in, he relaxed down on the bed.

"Don't you have a battle to prepare?"

"No, got my gun on handy. I don't know about the robot though." Draco sighs as he looks at the robot.

"No name … how about I call you Vision? Sounds nice doesn't it, born out the of vision of the wackiest three you can find." The robot nods, Draco could feel his approval, even if he couldn't physically show it.

"I don't care how you do it. Make sure that robot never hurt anyone ever again."

"No matter the solution?"

"As long as no one is hurt, the world is protected, and he is forever confined."

"I will."

"Good, make Jarvis proud." He told him, the robot nods and floats away. After a while, Bruce told him that he might disappear with Nat after this, they might or might not accept Draco's offer, Bruce would talk to her about it. he liked it, Bruce talking as if she wasn't kidnapped at all, obviously sure of her safety. When he left, it was only Dr Irwin, Diaval and him.

The man was about to apologize before Draco waves it off.

"If you want to apologize, then get me out of this bed. I'm helping with their consent or not."

"But boss-"

"Rephrase, I'm helping, with or without their agreement. I'm going to be with you guys."

"But your safety?"

"Is not of much concern. I'll drink a calming draught so I can move as much as I could there. Do you, or do you not want me to forgive you?" He asked, making the man gulp. He left to tell the medic team. Draco grins wildly as he got up from his bed and trudged to Diaval's.

He smoothed out the man's face, and couldn't help but smile bitterly.

"They think I won't go after that robot, but he hurt you, so either way I'm going to get mine and your revenge. That hag might be out of my touch now, but I have Ultron." Draco wanted to leave something behind, not wanting the man to be left alone when he might wake up.

It was then that he realized the perfect thing to leave behind.

The teen took off his shirt, shivering a bit from the cold. He lets his wings spread and smiled as he plucked a feather, he winced. It felt like being prickled by someone. He puts the feather in Diaval's hands and smiled at the man, hoping that he'll wake up soon.

He turned around to grab his shirt only to freeze with mute horror as he found none other than the silver haired twin standing there, also in shock.

"You have wings." Was the only thing he could say, closing his mouth and then opening them again … only to close from the shock that was still affecting him. Draco wasn't any better, also afraid of what the man was going to say about it, or blab to anyone.

He was about to obliviate him when the man snapped out of it and sported an awed expression.

"Are you an angel? Is that why you are so beautiful?"

"Ok, first , Ew." Draco cringed and snatched his shirt back, wearing it as fast as he could. "Second, Ew. Third, don't be a creep and sneak up on people like that, it's … well … creepy."

"You _are _an angel!"

"I am not a bloody angel you creep." Draco blushes when he finally wore his shirt completely. He continued blushing as he strides to the door, only to be blocked by the silver haired man.

"Can you fly? Will you fly me? I can fly by running very fast to a ledge, but then I hit the ground and that is very painful. Is that why you are very pale? Not even in Sokovia did I see a woman as pale as you, your hair is as pretty as one. Are your eyes the sky? Is that why it's so blue? It's also grey, a bit, grey are for clouds." Draco quite rudely pushed the man out of the way and opened the door.

He was Houdini, and he **will **get away any situation. He was still blushing madly as he stomps away from the room, the man was by his side still firing questions like bullets in a cowboy duel. The teen continued to ignore him.

That was until he snapped.

"Why can't you get it in your thick skull that NO, I am not and angel. I will NOT fly you. I'm a MAN, not a WOMAN, don't compare me to one, people always think I'm as small as a woman and that is quite insulting to both me and the woman of the world. I have Heterochromia Iridium, that's why my eyes are weird, they're supposed to be blue with brown or grey with brown."

"You are still beautiful." Pietro said, Draco grimaces before suddenly turning at the man with a twist. He aggressively stomps on his feet – fast, HAH! In his dreams – and grins evilly when the man howls in pain, grabbing his leg yet again.

"Leave me alone."

"You are cruel."

"You're a wimp."

"Your tongue is sharp like that of a snake."

"Good, my whole family's like that." Draco retorts, the man pouts once he settles his legs on the ground.

"You are a viper, enticing to look at, deadly to get close to."

"Ah, is that you trying to flirt or something?" he meant it as a joke, only-

"Yes."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Look, Pietro, you might be a nice boy and all, who knows? But I am not the type."

"So you only like females?"

"Well …" He held his wince, this was not the time. "I'm not into guys, that's for sure."

"We can have a threesome if you want?" The tall man said, leaning onto Draco's personal space, the team chocked hearing.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You don't like men, so we can ask my sister to join us."

"Again, Ew. No. Just-" Draco stopped looking at Pietro's sad – puppy? – face. Draco sages at the sight, remembering vaguely of another boy with brown hair and deer like eyes looking at him like that. His name just at the tip of his tongue. _Pet-_

"I'm not into threesomes." Draco forcefully said. "I'm not into men, and I am not into women. Any perverted ideas in your mind are not valid in mine. Sex is unnerving to me, it only feels like flesh touching my flesh, nothing more. So the idea of doing anything with me is not possible." Draco yells, making the man wide eyed.

Blushing, he looks at the floor feeling so many unprocessed thoughts going through his mind.

"Then let us not copulate. Let us just be together." Pietro told him, the teen ended up gaping at him. "I thought you only wanted to … you know …"

"It is cold to do so with no feelings. It also makes you very sweet."

"You're still creepy." Draco mutters. "Why? Why are you interested in me anyways?"

Pietro looked up at the ceiling, probably thinking what to say next before settling his eyes back on the teen.

"You look pretty-"

"I am forever cursed with the veela allure."

"You may act very vicious, but you are nice. Even if you say you are not, actions speak louder than words."

"Listen, jerk. I will not date you, if you went out there and never came back." He said fuming, the man stops, frowning. "It's called abandonment issues prick, I have them."

"You seem to have many of these called 'issues' to bother you."

"I have been trying to get away from you, when will you get it in your thick skull that I am not interested." All of a sudden, he found the silver haired man's face right in front of his own once more. Nose close to touching, his silver eyes on his own.

"You gave your trust to someone, and they threw it away …" He said it sadly, making Draco gulp. He couldn't handle the truth, and he did not want to ponder on it and risk having a heart attack.

Draco looked straight at Pietro's eyes and locked his eyes with the man's own silver eyes. The man stopped, his iris becoming unfocused as he gains a faraway gaze.

"Go. Protect your country and its people with the rest, then come back and confront me. Now is simply not the time." He said firmly. The man's dazed expression moves to a nod before speeding away, probably to find his sister. Draco stayed there, looking at the ground as he realized something very important.

"N-No … spell …" He did an imperio without even intending it, without thinking of the spell or its affects. He just locked his eyes with the man and he _obeyed._

Was this power?

**0o0o0**

A tap on his shoulder made the teen look up at a man wearing a doctor's coat. Irwin Dilyn was had dark shaded goggles on his face along with a helmet of some kind. There was a gas mask dangling around his neck, the medical bag was also present and a red plus sign on his back.

Draco frowns as he stood up away from Diaval and staring at the man.

"Where the heck did you find those?" he as certain he never brought any of those things. Irwin looks to the side before stepping away, showing a bald man wearing a very familiar trench coat.

"We got a mission to do." He simply said, Draco's usually monotonous facial expression cracks into a grin. He snatched his own bag and ran out of the room, Dr Irwin behind him. Once outside, he found a car already waiting for them.

He simply jumped in with the good doctor following behind. At the front ride was Maria Hills, in full Shield get up. Right next to him was someone he wasn't expecting. A nervous wreck that he was, Cameron was holding onto his laptop typing away commands and wearing his typical headphones speaking to it.

"Ronny, they got you roped into this?"

"Well, you'd think you left that part of your life behind, therapy didn't help at all." He mumbled, just as Fury rode on the passengers seat.

"Update?" Fury demanded, Maria stepping on the gas paddle accelerating the car in but a few seconds. Irwin grabbed hold onto Draco as the teen stuck himself to the chair with his magic

"Avengers half way through, your men have already been deported along with others from surrounding countries for help. State of emergency from the UN has been commissioned."

"On who's authority?" Draco wondered, that's when he spied a small smile on the agent.

"Director Phil Coulson."

"Right, why didn't you guys already leave?" He asked, looking at Dr Irwin and then at Fury.

"Team voted on me watching over you." His employee mumbled.

"Well, how do you think the avengers will fight that damned robot with one of their heavy hitters missing?" Fury said in a dulled tone, Irwin's eyes turned at his boss, open mouthed. Cameron snorts mumbling an insult at Draco, the teen ignoring him.

"Hmm, you want Houdini to join?"

"I know he'll join."

"What will happen to Houdini right after everything is over?"

"There are two ways for this to be over, the world being dead, or Ultron being dead. Either way, I'm still not Shield's director, I can't order them to capture you."

"Glad to have an understanding sir." The car changed gear as it started flying.

Lola was better.

**0o0o0**

In a way, a flying island was not what he thought of. His men were already all around the country, with him helping around the center. That was until the island started floating up. He apparated right next to Fury.

"I'm going up there."

"Go." Fury demands, Draco nods and summons his broom riding on it and started flight with high speed. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw blue circles on the newly formed island's lower half.

It was always blue, the same chilling shade that created every mess. He started to think that this was all connected. He speeds up and was right in time to find a car falling, the woman inside screaming.

In the blink of an eyes, Thor was right at her side, throwing her upwards like before. His eyes widens once he saw him, Draco waves his arms violently, resulting onto the car stopping it's momentum, and stopping mid-air.

"Thor! It's too heavy!" He calls for help, and the man immediately flies to his rescue, grabbing the trunk and swinging his hammer to force himself upwards. Draco loses hold on the car and breathes in relief as he flew up. He deflected a falling robot with a large gash on its chest.

Once on ground, Steve stood there, looking disappointed at him as Thor flew off to save another person.

"Son-"

"Don't you son me, Steve. People are in danger, and I can help, forget the fact that I'm sick, I can handle it." He told him, and suddenly, Draco was attacked with waves and memories coming from Steve.

In every single one of them, it showed a younger Steve. Steve when he weak, small and too sickly to do anything. As if the man was comparing himself with Draco. The teen thought it bizarre, how he was so bony and so pale, even his hair was starting to fall off from his head. His collar bone sticking out and his cheek was too hollow to be called handsome.

Draco realized then that the captain always objected his part in the team because Draco reminded him of himself when he was at that moment of time. He always kept an extra eye not only because he was young, but because he thought he was a sickly child that needed protection, just like his own friend Buck protected him.

Draco thought it nice and caring for him to think so, but he wasn't weak. A bit sick for the moment, yes, but not weak.

So Draco raised one hand, letting it glow in blue, his eyes glowing. At that moment, he forces it down to the ground, a swift motion that could be described as smacking someone, but the air instead of a person. That's when the robots all fifty meters around the trio were getting hit by an invisible force, all being crushed and forcefully falling down.

Thor marvelled, not because of the attack, he has seen Loki do it when he was angry himself. But for the fact that Draco attacked the robots only, and nothing else. Steve was just wide eyed as he saw all of the robots fall down. Draco banishes his broom and walked right at Steve giving him a small hug and letting go, running at the battle field.

"I'm not a child Steve, I'm eighteen now!" He yells just as both of his hands glowed, he did a pushing motion, resulting into another successful attack. He hit all the robots that were at his direct path, lesser than the round fifty meter radius that he did before, but Draco attributed it to his own energy depleting fast.

He did not care, he only cared for getting every robot at sight before it could hurt an innocent, and using his new found skill in pulling the bystander from harm.

_"Alright, we are clear here." _That was Clint, sounding like he was taking breath.

_"We are not clear, we are very not clear!" _That was Steve, striking a robot with his shield.

_"Coming right at your area." _Draco's eyes locked down just in time to see a robot that was about to shoot lasers at a family. Draco's eyes flashed as he clenched his hand, the robot exploding in the process.

That's when he started feeling faint. He cursed silently, not wanting to lose out consciousness now. Why was it when he was starting to become useful he gets weak?

It didn't matter, a bottle of pepper up will fix it when he needed it.

A second later, with the same feeling that he started to associate with Pietro Maximoff, both the twins appear on the grounds, the officer demanding to stop shooting. Yet, a stray bullet hit Pietro, sending a look at the shooter.

He noticed that the island was starting to hit the clouds, and that all fights has somehow paused. That's when Draco started herding the people to the inside of the buildings, warding it by hastily written runes as accurate and fast as possible. Going outside and helping other people going in.

Some of the people had trouble breathing, so he charmed the area and made sure clear air was filtered in, the unpredicted outcome was for the place to be visible as well. That's how he found himself right at the direct sight of the female twin, also helping people inside.

They stood there, both knowing that a fight between themselves can break out. She was readying herself to escape and he was steeling himself from the sudden angry urge of _revenge._ He did not dare to fight, not when people were around and not when she can still use her damned powers to bring back the memories. So he runs pass by her to help the people, letting go of the opportunity just for now. Later, he was sure he'll instantly start attacking her, it was a given that he can control his emotion like this.

Outside, the fog – or cloud depending on who you're asking – was finally lifting off, Draco couldn't help but watch at how astonishing and gorgeous the view was. Draco could just drop himself and he'll be able to touch the clouds, instead of drowning in them. The view catches a person's attention, especially with how the sun light falls on it.

The clouds started parting, and he snorts once he saw the peak of the heli-carrier coming out of it. Turning his communication device on, he heard Fury's voice.

_"Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."_

_"Fury you son of a bitch."_ Steve said right after, Draco gasped.

_"Ooh, you kiss your mother with that?" _Fury retorts.

"I am so starting the swear jar once this is over."

_"Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing." _Maria was heard, Draco thought that the island was higher than that, but who was he to say in his vintage point.

_"Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in three, two…take 'em out." _Cameron's voice was heard next.

"Ronny, are they equipped with the latest shielding devices?"

_"No, everything on this ship is old, but it's enough."_ Draco nods to himself as he watched the boats flying to them. He turns to the building and orders everyone to be calm as they ride on them.

_"Is this Shield?" _Pietro asked, Draco really needed to fix his communicator, it picks everyone's conversations.

_"This is what Shield is supposed to be."_ It was like a wave, trying to calmly get everyone on the boats. Fortunately enough, the police force started helping and some even maned the guns on the street to attack any incoming robot. He heard one of them yell as he started shooting one.

Draco felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, turning around he found Pietro running off, leaving Natasha at his side.

"Clear out this area, and mask it with your shield, captain's orders." Draco nods and turns around, gathering enough magic. He raised his palms to face the sky, also gathering all of the cars on the way and breaking it up to make a shield, or throwing it at attacking enemies.

"_Don't overdo it kid." _Clint told him through the coms, Draco grins.

"I was overdoing it for a while now."

_"Hey Jimbo, mind throwing some of those at our direction, lifting some loads off our backs."_ Tony calls, Draco focuses on his direction, finding James by his side. He sends out some cars and would let them use it as ammunition, for he already has androids to counterattack in his place.

_"Not that we need any."_

"Your arms still bleeding?"

_"You think some bleeding would stop me?"_

"You fell out of a balcony and right into the lower level." He drawls, just as he hit another robot. It spoke up in Ultron's voice, irritating the teen in just a moment.

Pointing at the robot, he mutters _"Incendio."_ Incarnating the machine easily.

_"Avengers, time to work for a living." _As if it was a code, Draco lets Rohdey takes his place and gently settles the cars away from the street. He starts running to the middle of the city, erupting a _portego _around him. He almost tripped on a tiny rock, balancing himself he started blushing at the humility he would face if he smacked his face to the ground.

He summons his broom and speeds up to their location, finding Natasha and grabbing her by the hands, pulling her to the location point. He drops her and she does a roll, surviving the fall and standing up ready for the fight. Draco taking out his gun and shooting a robot that was about to crash onto him and deflecting it.

He drops on the ground, gun in hand and the broom with the other.

"What's the drill?" Natasha demands, kicking a robot and looking at Tony.

"That is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Pietro looks him over before standing next to his sister. Everyone was here.

Ultron came, flying up from above the church as if looking at them underneath his nose, as of mocking them.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Thor yells, still affected by battle lust. Ultron tilts his head and raises his hands. It must have been a sign as a platoon of robots gathered from both ground and air.

Steve sighs, one that tells of disappointment. Wanda and Pietro became wide eyes and Draco huffs sharply before whacking the back of Thor's head.

"You had to ask." Steve admonished, giving the thunder lord a look.

"This is the best I can do." He said with his hands spread, he then points at their direction. "This is exactly what I wanted, all of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well … like the old man said," Tony said as he exchanged a look with Steve. "Together."

Hulk lets out a battle cry.

* * *

**AN:- **

There was an accident, my brother needed surgery. It was fortunately successful. As you have estimated, they needed to take nerve cells or arteries – one of these things – from his leg to replace it in his arms. If they didn't, we would have needed to cut his arms off. There were also complication, like more nerves dying through surgery. They needed to start a second one right on spot. It was a mess. The doctor told us they would bring my brother out after half an hour. Half an hour later, and **_they accidentally brought a dead body instead of my brother._**

He was covered, and we were pretty much in shock for we thought he survived. When they finally brought us to my brother – _for real this time – _**I had a panic attack.** After that i forgot everything i needed to do, i woke up the next day just thinking about tests. Only recently did i remember this fic.

**PS:- **OH MY GOD! IT SNOWED! I LIVED IN THIS CITY FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS AND IT NEVER _SNOWED. _**BUT IT FUCKING SNOWED.** I FINALLY SAW REAL SNOW FOR THE FIRST TIME OF MY LIFE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! IT WASN'T EVEN SNOW, IT WAS HAIL! BUT WHO CARES BECAUSE IT'S COLD AND ITS FALLING FOR THE FIRST TIME.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Robots were coming from every direction, the first thing Draco did was jump away from one that was about to punch him and raised up a shield to protect the vibranium core drill. Two transparent walls appear a meter away from his hands and started punching the enemy humanoid machines with it. His eye sight started to act up as he took everything in slow motion.

He was able to see as Wanda threw a robot upwards, hitting the ceiling with a flash of red. Vision throwing robots away just so Clint can shoot them. Cap punching them like they weren't reinforced metal, but doing so like they were pillows. One attacked him from behind, trying to choke him. The cap however, elbowed it and returned the gesture, dislodging the head from its body by a head lock. Natasha even managed to grab hold on a droid and shoots another one using her gun.

Tony was flying above them shooting laser beams as Thor joined him, flying as he lets out lightning from his hands.

That's when he realized that Wanda was using the same method as his own attacks, only that it was offensive, letting whatever powers she has grab hold of the robot and tearing her hands away to literally rip the robot apart. Her movements flowed, and if anyone else were to watch her, they would be reminded of dancers.

Unfortunately, Draco only knows ballroom dancing.

The vision keeps getting out of his sight, while Clint had to at some point, throw his bow away. Draco of course, grabbed hold of said bow and let it float mid-air in case the marksman needs it later. The archer continued the fight by punching the robot, leaving the teen cringing at the pain he will experience later.

Draco's attention snapped as one android tried to crash land on him from above his head. His fast reaction only lead to an unconscious _portego _to come out above his head, the robot colliding its soon to be shattered head on it.

Pietro's speed was jarring, all he saw was a silver blur everywhere, only slowing down to punch one of the enemies and appearing right next to another one.

He didn't realize that he was about to be hit in the back, if it weren't for Hulk's roar. Looking behind him, he found the large green giant tearing robots off of him and smashing them to the ground. He was about to thank him before locking his eyes on a robot that was readying a laser beam at him.

_"Portego!"_ He yells, pointing at the Hulk, not a second later, his shield stood behind the giant blocking the laser attack. A sharp pain splintered in his head, but he stood his ground as he welled his shield to be reflected. To his disbelief, it did so albeit weaker, puncturing a hole into the hostile machine.

He saw the captain flip around in the air, catching his attention, unfortunately letting his guard down and getting hit face on by a robot and pushed right at Hulk.

The rage monster roared in anger as he grabbed said robot and torn it in half, while managing to hold onto the dizzy teen.

"Hulk, I'll make them stay still while you get rid of them." He told him when he got his foot on the ground, courtesy of the giant. He spreads his hands swiftly, slowing most of the robot's speed in the church. His vision started to darken a bit, making him curse. At first he was able to abolish them in a wide area, later he couldn't even do it around him, rather in front of his view sight. Now he couldn't even stop them from moving.

It worked with Hulk nevertheless, as he went on a delightful rampage. His overly large grubby hands finding its way on several enemy droids at once. In probably less than a second, a flash of red and blue passed his head, and the sounds of electronics getting smashed followed the flash. Turning his head, he finds the cap's shield lodged onto the wall with the remains of a robot on ground.

He noticed that the church started to clear up, and three of their members were missing. Looking outside, they were all attacking Ultron mercilessly with their beams.

"Yeah! Go get him!" He bellows in excitement, only to trip and having Widow by his side in a minute.

He was not amused, he had to admit then that Natasha really did deserve to be treated as a man more than him, or an equal to everyone else. Hulk ran off and went to punch Ultron, catapulting his whole body away from their sight.

Much like in a comic, in true comedic style, the rest of the robots paused and then proceeded to escape. Hulk chasing them.

Draco stood up straight by then, seeing the place is completely empty aside from the team's presence.

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you."

"Wait," He took out four vails from his coat. They all looked curiously at them. "You guys drink this, it'll let you breath air temporarily. It's doesn't last long yet, I'm trying to lengthen it's time limit."

"There's only four." Pointed out, Draco nods and pushed the bottle to him, the cap and then Widow. "I expected to be dragged down in a lake again, not get so high off ground with the whole team. I can do a magical version of it. I'll do it for me and Wanda, and can probably teach her to do one in her own way."

Clint didn't need much convection as he screwed it open and gulped the content, throwing the veil to the ground. "What about the core?"

"I will protect it, it is my job." Wanda told them, everyone looking at her. Pietro the most concerned. Draco groans, rubbing his temples from both sides. "I'll have to stay with you, I can't hold a spell at this time."

With not much reassurance, yet belief, Clint nods at the two before turning at his life-long partner.

"Nat, let's go." She willingly joins him as he ran out of the church. Steve looked conflicted for a split second before joining the spies. Pietro stubbornly stayed in place. His sister grabbed his hands.

"You have to get the people on the boats."

"I am not going to leave you her, the both of you."

"I can handle these," to show how truthful she was, she sent a red bolt at an incoming robot. Draco left wondering why was there a robot left, didn't they all run away after witnessing the hulk? Now that he thought about it, weren't they all an extension of Ultron, and so why did they cower and ran?

"Come back to us when everyone is on the boats, not before." She told him firmly. He lets go of her hands and smiles walking out, ruffling Draco's hair, making the teen huff in indignation. He turned and grins at his twin.

"You know, I am twelve minutes older than you, and I still got to talk to you too."

"After this is over you jerk." He growls. His sister chuckles.

"Just go." Like a flash of lightning, the man was gone. Draco grits his teeth as he had to control his emotions, being left alone with the woman whom he hated, his ear caught onto something.

Rifles, he can hear rifles in the horizon, and it wasn't shield's specific brand. His eyes widens as he realized that there were more robots now coming at them for a surprise attack. He starts up a shield and the core expecting for Wanda to attack thus leaving her out.

Only for him to recognise the look on her face, as she stood frozen in place. Emotions, a big wave of emotions ran amok the circular room so strong and beautiful, as it snaps at that moment.

It was a familial bond that snapped, a family bond, and the only thing that could cause this was … Pietro dying.

Wanda drops on the ground, anguished screams filled the air as her powers acted up, destroying every robot coming to attack them and to quite possibly throw him off his spot in the room. He found himself on the ground with his head spinning, trying to comprehend the idea that someone else just died, just when they agreed to talk later.

_'no.'_

He stood up shakenly, dragging himself right at Wanda's side.

He hated her, and desliked her brother, but he wasn't going to let more people die like this, not when he can save them.

Draco grasps Wanda's head on both sides, forcing her to look at his eyes.

"Wanda, focus, focus! Listen well," her breath was getting ragged, but they couldn't stop to relax now. "Think of your brother, focus on your bond with him and just think of him, touch the bond! Don't let it fade."

His hands glowed, his eyes sparking as magic lit up at the prospect at what he was about to do.

"Focus on your bond, don't let him go." Wanda's shaky breath became even more unstable. His now glows against the impossible condition of a lightened room. Her powers reacting to his magic, sparking up as well as her eyes started to lit up in crimson red.

"Focus."

"Pietro."

"Is going to live! Just centre on him, everything about him."

And something clicked, something in her mind clicked as she finally took hold of her brother, and Draco plunged onto her mind, using his well to make the bond stronger, to anchor Pietro's soul in place and force it to stay and survive. To make him realize what kind of affect he would cause if he left.

It was jarring, bizarre and peculiar, a sibling's bond that was. As he could feel all the emotions they ever shared, and finally understand how this would devastate anyone. Draco started to feel drowsy but he did it. He finally did it.

"H-He's a-alive … Just get … help fast." He let go of her hands, letting his consciousness unlatch itself from Wanda's, and by default, Pietro's mind. Everything started to jumble around in his vision. In a moment, Wanda was on the ground, in the other, Garnet, the dark baby owl he became fond of was in her place. Ultimately, the images started to switch vehemently, then it started to blur out.

**_"…What have you done…" _**the owl questioned, flying up from ground and right at his direction.

"I don't understand myself." Draco mumbled, just in time for Garnet to switch with Wanda grabbing his shoulders, and helping her to move. The image switched into Garnet standing on his shoulder, as he was forcefully moved.

**_"You should have not had that much power at hands."_**

"Amazing, isn't it? I managed to make a third party connection in the form of telepathy." He mumbled with a ting of amazement, his head started to lean. Suddenly, Wanda was looking at him concernedly.

"I'm not done with you, I-I-I'm still … angry …" he directed at her, she disappeared, Garnet in her place.

**_"Of course, you are of another reality, not of the original one. Things were bound to be different."_**

The next thing he knew was Wanda settling him in a train station. At the corner of his eyes he can see Ultron, broken down and defeated.

"I am sorry to do this, but who is the person that makes you relax? The one who always makes you forget all your problems?"

"… My mum … making her happy always made me relax."

"Can you remember a time when you made her happy? Can you think of them?" Wanda asked as her hands started to glow an impossibly bright shade of crimson. Draco would answer yes, as he remembers when he used to cook with her, they were always smiling and always felt happy when they cooked.

"I am." The next thing he knew, his vision filled with red. Memories flooded his sight, his eyes painting over the wrecked train. Instead, he saw the Wiltshire mansion's kitchens. Unbelievably enough, he could see himself, a tiny little boy being held up as he stirred whatever was in the cauldron.

A watery smile lit up on his face, as his mother smiled. The scene reminding him of Cooper, Clint's son, as he helped his mother by gathering the ingredients in the kitchen.

_"Someday, you'll use this technique for potions my little dragon." _He did, it was refined and helped perfecting the potions.

He knew what Wanda did, she must have been guilty to trap him in his nightmares and biggest fears. So she must have done this to put him in a happy place as she did what she needed. Only … this isn't making him very happy now did it? It just reminded him of everything he lost, and he was way past that point of mourning now. Did he not tell himself that he will stop? Try to live his life for everyone?

It felt like he was insulting his parents memories to be this weak and emotionally needy, him, the prince of Slytherin of all people needing emotional support.

Using Occlumensy, he broke the walls, destroyed the painting, and let reality wash over him.

He found Wanda not two seats away, crouching in front of the deformed AI.

"**Wanda, you will die if you stayed on this island.**" Draco was impressed, Ultron really did care for the twins, and here he thought he only used them for their powers.

"I just did. Do you know how it felt?" then there was a bolt of red, striking Ultron's chest as the machinery inside groaned. The chest cracked, and a metallic heart came out of it, Wanda now gripping it. "It felt like that."

Draco felt revulsion, for he of all people knew that Ultron wasn't just a robot, he was much like Jarvis, even more. He felt, and had emotion, however messed up it was. He felt sickness, and tried to hold it down. He stood up against all the feelings, making he turn around at him.

"We need to move." That's when they felt the islands sudden stop in momentum, and then dropping with high velocity. Draco felt his feet leave ground, he was pitifully thin, with no fats or muscles aside from ones he gathered in walking and running. His hands latched onto the train and found Wanda somehow floating and not getting tossed away.

He tried to grab her, but he was too far. It was then he saw the robot, Vision coming against all odds. He saw him but Draco points at the twin.

"Her!" He yells, and to cement the order, he lets go of the train, somehow flinging away with all the debris in the air. Vision didn't need more to understand that command as he instantly went to grab the female, then flying away. Draco summons his broom and mounts it tries as best he could to deflect oncoming projectile and the electrifying beams surrounded the island. The dust was hitting air instead of staying on the island, creating an odd sandstorm like effect.

He was however a seeker, and seekers survive by deflecting everything against all odds. He flew on a diagonal line, trying to get away.

It was too later, for suddenly an explosion started from the middle of the city, right where the church and core were. His broom wasn't fast enough, even as he supplemented it with more magic. In a split second, what was an explosion in the middle of the city was a wall of chaos right on the edge, right where he was, and his broom caught fire.

He yelps in sudden fear and lets go of the now burning broom, a twinge of grief tainted his emotions as he realized he was letting go of a gift, one that did him so well throughout its use, and now he couldn't save it.

Airborne, he could now see as the island was getting demolished into little rocks, most somehow falling into a lake while some fell on the nearby forest. Draco was suddenly glad that he was light, as he could easily control his falling by stretching his hands and legs, like he has seen on many movies that concerned a fall.

He would have never watched those movies without Phil, he blinked tears, feeling it fly away. The air smacking onto his whole body, as dust cleared up his view. He couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful this country is, reminding him of Hogwarts somehow.

_"Is everyone here?" _The cap called, Draco was losing breath by now.

_"I'm here, the doctors are looking at Pietro, he's alive! The rascal's alive, but his heart stopped beating for a minute."_

_"I have procured the scarlet witch." _Oh, so that's why it was too bright to be called crimson. Did she just name herself, did she accept becoming a super hero now?"

_"Thor got dipped in the sea, but he's a lord so he can take it. Though you might need to bring a tractor or something to pull him out, with impossibly massed hammer and all."_

_"Hulk is in a stealth jet, I can't track him and he isn't responding." _Bruce, is he okay?

He was now able to see a reflection on the water, too blurred with all the ripples intruding the image. Draco remembered something, as he struggled to take off his coat.

_"Where's Houdini? Draco! Are you picking up?"_ He was picking up alright, but he was trying to do a James Bond and somehow survive a fall to a watery grave. He finally got the coat off, and it flew away against the wind current, the green coat with the wing symbols behind it now a mess, picking its own direction to fly to. His shirt followed it, as he stripped it off of himself.

His back was now to the waters, and his eyes to the sky.

He closed his eyes as he spreads his wings, white feathers filled the corner of his eyes as some were unfortunately being plucked off by air. He gasped as the sensation didn't settle in yet, always taking him by surprise, for he didn't always let that part of him show. Letting your wings visible and taking them out of your back as if you were growing them was not easy, yet it felt freeing.

And he laughed, he laughed so loudly and so eagerly as he twirled in inflight, doing an aerial manoeuvre after another. He realized then that the sky was finally clear, and swished one wing, ruffling the other, testing its strength. Finding it passable enough, he flaps once, a strong flap that would help him possession his self. Then does it rapidly flying away from the lake, letting his magic guide him to wherever she wanted him to go.

He didn't think anymore as he lost himself, not caring where he flew to or where he landed.

_"What do you mean you can't find him?!"_

_"I found his coat, I put the tracker on his coat!" _So that's how Tony can find him most of the time, that crafty man.

_"Are you sure you can't find him? He can't die … he's Houdini!" _The last thing surprised him, it was soft and nervous, very careful. It was Cameron, he cracks a smile before closing his eyes.

**0o0o0**

"-ou are going to be fine." The voice said soothingly, Draco sluggishly tried to grab whoever was talking. Only to feel his hands slapped away. The haziness wasn't helping much, and he felt something being forced into his mouth.

"Drink, you always pride yourself with these potions. I admit, they are a marvel. I use it sometimes-" Draco blanks for a moment before regaining consciousness.

"W-Who-"

"Relax, they will come now, I must go."

"W-wait … I know you …"

"Of course you know me you naïve man."

"T-That's the first time … someone called me … a man." He felt flesh press onto his lips, a quick comforting one, and then it was gone.

"I regret every second not being here, for I have left when you were a boy, and now you are grown. You might have changed so vastly in this short frame like every other Midgardian. I only hope that when I come back, you still hold me fond in your heart."

"Loki?" he called, and now started to fight the haziness.

"I am sorry."

"Stop!" He pushes himself off the ground, and shakes his head. Now able to see some things, only they were too bright for him. He saw a flash of black, green and gold. It disappeared a moment ago. Draco tried to reach out, but it was gone. He stayed there, frozen as his hand were still in place, trying to reach out.

He drops his hand in defeat. A frown settles onto his mouth, and he tiredly punches the ground, letting a frustrated growl.

He wasn't going to wait on someone like that, not if the person wasn't even willing to explain why they left him. Loki might have had genuine affection for him, and Draco _was _willing to give it to him. Yet the man left him, probably knowing exactly how he felt, and never explained why.

Yet, somewhere in the corners of his heart, he will always be willing.

He picked up the communication device from the ground and booted it up.

"Guys, are you guys searching for me?"

_"Jimbo!"_

"Of course you'll call me that. I don't have a big head."

_"You got a big brain kid. That makes it up for the nickname. People were starting to give up on you, but your employees sure are stubborn. Didn't stop to rest until every person was checked. Dilyn is up my neck, and turns out another guy's asking for you."_ Tony let out a low whistle.

_"I knew you were popular, now I have to make sure to scare them off. Can't let my son get smooched by anyone now can i?"_

"Tony, I am eighteen years old. I can shag whoever I want."

_"Like hell you well."_ Draco looked up as he started to see something coming from far away, it was Tony, and Draco drops both himself and the com on the ground, letting himself relax. The loud thrusters dropping on the dirt filled his ears, and heavy footsteps came to settle next to the teen.

"You get too washed up on the beach."

"I am prince charming from the little mermaid." Draco retorts dolly, making the man crack a grin.

"Come on prince of the brats, let's get back home."

Getting on the heli-carrier felt strange, it has been a long time since he last did. It was also jarring to find so many people there, someone brought a shock blanket and draped it over him. He looks at it blankly before proceeding searching for his men.

He finally found one bandaging a blond with a woman, he was in the second team.

"Is everyone alright?" The man jumps in place before turning around and sighs in relief.

"Boss! We got five who're injured, one with a broken leg and the others weren't serious. However, we might need to impute the man's leg even if we did as much as we could here. We're understaffed." Draco bites the inside of his mouth hearing this.

"Where is he?"

"Sir?"

"Where is he?" Draco demanded, the man pointed upwards.

"Dr Dilyn did as best as he could, but he isn't a bone's expert. He's near the deck observatory of this ship." The teen nods and strides there, not realizing how ridiculous he looked, what with the orange blanket around him and how much his walk was reminiscent of nobles trying their best not to be late.

Not that many even looked up at his way.

Once there, he was able to find the man near a makeshift operation room. Probably both shield doctors and his own were working and this was a que for waiting. His eyes on the man, he kneeled down by his side and checked his pulse.

He then checked his temperature and he frowns.

"Mr Malfoy?" The faint voice asked, Draco smiled kindly at him.

"I am going to do something very serious. You have to keep it a secret, alright? It'll heal, but your legs will feel like jello."

"Sir?"

"Don't panic, and no matter how disgusting it tastes, you need to drink it." The man nods, and Draco readies the potion.

He vanishes the broken bones in the man's leg, making him grasp for breath as he realized what happened.

"S-Sir?!"

"Drink, all of it." He forced the potion on his throat, after a bit of struggling the man gulped everything. Draco then forced him to drink a dreamless sleep potion.

**0o0o0**

Diaval still sleeps, even after moving him to England and providing the mansion with the medical machines that was needed to keep him alive.

He only sleeps, and the doctors were left baffled as to why. Draco still sits with him most of the day, reading or using the computer, working by his bedside unless he was physically needed.

**0o0o0**

"I even left you some notes to give you ideas on what to do. Remember, whenever he is awake, do not let him run for more than an hour. It will be restrictive, but what do you expect from more than five bullet holes casted all over his body?" he said preparing the potions and labelling them in the drawers next to the bed.

"He might not even be up most of the time, only when you wake him up for his medicine. Bloody awful luck, being prescribed both muggle medications and my potions." He mutters standing up and adjusts the bed better than the shield agents did before. He turned around to look at her, as she looked worriedly at her brother. Her gaze then turns to Draco, both grateful and regretful.

"I want to thank you, and apologize as well."

"This has been long overdue." Draco stops hers raising his hands. "Listen here and listen well, I despise you." He said aspiringly, raising his nose a bit at her.

"My mind is my castle, or my temple. It is my safe haven, and my memories and knowledge are the many tiles it covers. What you did was the equivalent of wrecking it with a boulder, cracking them open for me to view. I locked those memories so I can resolve them later."

She didn't say anything for a while, Draco waiting for a reaction. When he didn't get any, he nods and continues.

"Even after that, I have to thank you as well. You made me see how much I've been holding in, how many regrets that I have. I realized by then that it isn't normal for someone my age to have so many regrets and fears." She frowns and looks up at him questioningly.

"I decided to go to therapy, and take a long overdue break from this team and go to search something. You were only doing what you believed in, your goals though misguided, successfully and without giving up. It is a very charming trait to have. Your brother as well, is a very blunt man who cares little to how people think of him. He asked to sleep with me, I did not agree." Wanda's eyes widens.

"But here's the thing, the avengers will accept, just like how they accepted me. I mean, you're in your early twenties and I was sixteen back then, age won't be a problem. A dark or violent past? Clint was in the circus, then became a secret agent who kills on command. Natasha … is very complicated and I have no right to say anything about her past. Bruce needed to run away for the past decade fearing he'll hurt anyone with his rage … I guess he ran away again …" Draco couldn't help but add sadly. Of course the man would run away, he wouldn't dare hurt his loved ones and he would do what he thinks is right.

"Tony was called the merchant of death, he sold weapons for a living and probably has the bloodiest ledger in the team. He's still trying to make it up. Steve was asleep for more than seventy years, everything he loves is gone. Thor was arrogant, his arrogance lead to him losing his brother and mother."

"And you?"

"Me? I had nothing, no family and no friends. I was born to the two darkest magical families in Britain, probably Europe … and I was alone, traumatised and idiotic. I thought I had control, when I have had none. I thought I was intelligent and smart, when I knew so little. And I have thought that I knew pain, when pain comes in so many different forms, that it is laughable to think that one person knows all of them and use it as an excuse." He clenches his hands and gave a brittle smile before taking out a ring that he hasn't looked at for a long time.

"I thought I was loved, and I was, only to lose it all." He looks up back to her as he wore the ring Loki once gave him. "Wanda Maximoff, you an Avenger, and what we do is fight even when everything is gone, because then we exist, and we have a reason to continue so. To make sure no one else knows the pain you have gone through. By these rules I bestow you, by these rules I leave you." He said and walked out of the room, ignoring her contemplative look. He left a feather by the sleeping bed and one in her hair without her notice. He grins as he imagined her expression once she discovers it.

Walking along the corridors, he was in an unconscious haze for a long time. That was until he found three people having a conversation. Grinning, he sneaks up to them.

"If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone. It's safe with the Vision and these days, safe is in short supply."

"Really, leaving something of mass power to him?"

"Like I said," Thor said turning at the teen. "If the gem was stuck on you, I would have left it as well."

"I'm not worthy man, I just dragged the hammer around." Draco joked, standing next to Steve.

"How do you not believe yourself worthy?"

"Well … I'm dark for starters." Tony snorts before elbowing the larger man. Thor bends down to let Tony whisper something to him. Steve frowns worriedly just as Thor gives a wide grin. The man suddenly stood up and throw something at Draco.

The teen yelps as he grabs it and closes his eyes out of shock. Silence reigned, the teen opened his eyes slowly. His jaw dropped, staring with disbelief at none other than Mjolnir.

"You can carry it, and move it. The only reason why you could not do it at first was because the metal's natural weight was too heavy on thine self. I should have seen this coming, humans, especially you, are naturally weaker than us Asgardians." Draco still stared at it, still not believing. He takes the hammer and swings it, successfully doing so but managing to find himself tipping and losing his balance. The next second he was on the floor, unable to left the hammer like before, as if he just dropped something heavy.

Dear lord, Thor was right. He _was_ pitifully weak.

He knew it, he always knew, wizards do not train, and his uncle chose Aikido for him for the very same reason. Draco felt his face heat up as a blush started to spread. He huffs and lets go of the hammer, leaving it lying down.

"I don't care either way, hammers are not my style."

"Draco, you're asexual, of course hammers aren't your style."

"I am not surprised that your mind is right where it belongs Tony, in the gutter." Draco retorts, crossing his hands. "Either way, I can probably left it with magic, but I am not keen on finding out."

"Ah, leave some surprise for future battle, well said son of Coul." Draco did not comment on what Thor used as a title for him, the other two did hear it but didn't say anything in order not to infuse a situation. Draco smiled sadly.

"I'm going to go meet him up."

"What?" Tony said, actually confused for once.

"I have something from him that I should have returned a long time ago." He said touching his pendant, it was after all, a breach in security.

Thor left to Asgard, leaving a large scorched mark on the lawn. Tony complained about the lawn job before showing off his new – another red – car to Steve and asked if the teen wants a ride. Draco shook his head.

"You're driver isn't here anymore." Sadly.

"I'll just take a walk." Tony shrugs and drives away. Draco bites his lips as he was left with the cap before turning around to face him.

"Steve, I've been meaning to give you something."

"You don't have to be nervous about it, son." The man said, and it was always odd how Steve would use son for every young man he encounters, for he himself was their age. Maybe it was the difference of the times, how in their time, teenagers really were considered children by a twenty year old's perspective. On the other hand, it could have been entirely Steve who felt so old even if his body was very young. He might have as well stopped aging, but biology was never Draco's suite, only studying it for transfiguration and to help create some potions, and only then.

"When we were in your old base, while running away from Shield. There were hanged photos in the base weren't there?"

"Yes, three." Steve frowned, remembering the people fondly in his scape of mind. The feeling of longing could be felt strongly from the man, and Draco uses his Occlumensy to shut it off of his mind.

He summons those very same frames, always intending to give it back. He wanted to give it back animated, like many of the photos in his mansion. Later on, he remembers that muggle are usually very still while taking a photo, lest it turns blurry. So he gave up on the notion and managed to give colours to them instead.

Steve stood unmoving, not knowing what to say or how to even react as he receives the frames.

"Thanks?" Draco tries.

"It's me who should be thanking you, not the other way around." Steve breathes in, as he changes the frame from a very old man to one who looked like Tony, only younger and in old American style suits. It must have been the hype back then, for he didn't see Tony's father being negligent of fashion, much like his son.

The frame were changed into a very lively and beautiful woman. Steve's eyes dilated a bit, before sharpening back.

"Best I could."

"You don't do things half way, Draco."

"Slytherins don't do half way, they do their absolute best. Ambitious, cunning and resourceful."

"Sounds just like you."

"…"

"Your brake, how long will it be?"

"I thought you were eager to let me off?"

"Don't answer my question with a question young man. How long is your brake?" Draco grins at his failure to change the subject, not that he even tried.

"Steve, Diaval is comatose. Even though medically he shouldn't be. He didn't wake up yet, and I've been searching for a way to wake him up the first moment I had. There's also …" Steve stares at him, waiting for the answer. The teen gave a nervous smile.

"I feel like, my magic has been trying to get me to reach out to so many places. I won't be able to go anywhere until Diaval wakes up."

"Maybe he doesn't want to wake up."

"…" Maybe he really doesn't. Draco's gaze turned to the ground as felt tears will up at the corners. Steve jumps as he realized what he did and tried to cheer him up. Draco still felt miserable, as the very high and likely reason for Diaval's state was his wish to not wake up?

"I guess you could be right." He mutters, stopping Steve from his frantic tries.

"I should have seen it, Diaval has lived in loneliness for centuries now, his love of his life has was in a deep sleep … like his own …" The answer struck him, as he realized the truth. His hands started to shake before he clinched them, stopping them.

"The forests, mother earth, the magic. They're all getting thinner … weaker … His love of his life was a fairy, interconnected to all of these. So she fell in a deep sleep that she never woke up from. The rest of her kind and other magical creatures followed her, all falling in deep sleep. Diaval was the only one left because he was a hybrid, a crow that can turn human. He only needs little magic to turn between those forms and more to turn to any other kind of animals. The stress must have affected him badly …"

"Draco." Steve said softy, and Draco found himself being dragged to the lobby and sat on the chairs.

"The stress broke him down, the laser was the last thing he needed! That idiot! Why didn't he say anything? ANYTHING?!"

"Draco, you're making a scene."

"Now he's just like the rest of his kind … he's asleep and won't wake up." Draco's hands went up to his face, covering and trying in vain to stop the flow of tears. Yet he couldn't think about anything but how such a horrible friend he was. Now Diaval's probably gone forever.

The only way to bring him back was to bring-

Balance.

**0o0o0**

Eleanor lelièvre was a petite black haired woman in her early thirties. Hard to see since she looked fresh out of high school. She was an aspiring model, yet she didn't have much luck and always had a second job by the side to pay for living. She mostly worked as an assistant or secretary. No bad records what so ever, no matter how deeply Draco dug out.

She worked with all kinds, obnoxious to meek employers, the only reason she ever quits was the stinginess that plagued most of them and not raising her salary. That, or the business was being closed off, or the building being destroyed.

She was perfect, she stayed the longest between all the secretaries, and that meant that she was the last one and stayed with in her spot ever since. No matter what most of the teams tried to do to scare her off, she took it all in a grain of salt and let it pass as long as the jobs were done.

Not to mention that he names amused him much. The bright Hare _is _a funny name, and an experience that he can share with her, his name after all meant the faithless Dragon. Most everyone think that it meant bad faith, when really, it only meant that Malfoy's were very paranoid and have little faith to many.

She was basically the only reason a sixty percent of the jobs are being done. So it left much time for Draco to search what he needs in the labs.

He somehow compared his situation to Tony's. He particularly lives in his lab, and was an insomniac, Pepper took care of most of his company. The same thing was happening to Draco.

He both searches in the labs letting the teams work around him and ignores their stares until someone comes to chat with him, or study the biology of both humans and birds.

Not that it was enough for him, oh no, he had to add energy in the equation. Measuring all kinds of different energies on the bodies, and even then he doesn't think it enough.

Eleanor calls him out for whenever he has a therapy session to get stop him, and Irwin always invites him for lunch while Erik invites him for dinners.

Therapy was … a touchy subject. Draco would stare at the phycologist for half of the time and avoiding most of the questions and conversations the rest. She did get some things right, he was traumatised and because he let it all fester it all come out exploding and a blaze of glory and angst like agony. He feels like being tested all the time, and his feelings did not fail him.

"But I didn't have that before …"

"It's normal for some patients to not gain it before, but receive it after a second trauma. Your file does explain how." She told him, only that it was still impossible in his mind. How, out of all things, did _he _get it?

He was fine, he didn't need help … before, but now he can't ignore it anymore.

"PTSD is the normal reaction against the abnormal situations." She said, and Draco shies away in thought. "I'm actually very impressed by how well you went without seeking help for a long time. Getting kidnapped and witnessing your parent's death does warrant a therapy session."

"Yeah, if you let it get to you."

"At the end, it did, and not in the best of times did it?" the doctor said, Draco yet again did not bother to reply to that, still too shocked by the new problem he was now facing.

"I don't understand? I haven't experienced the symptoms, how can I possibly have that?"

"You don't experience it, or you ignore it? You check on every well-known symptom."

"Like?" He demands, still trying to disprove the doctor's idea.

"Exposure to a traumatic stressor, re-experiencing symptoms, avoidance and numbing symptoms, Duration of at least one month, significant distress or impairment of functioning. According to the extra files I have received-" Draco glares at the offending file, it was sent by Tony to make sure he was staying with the doctor, he just knows it.

"You have been forced to remember all your bad memories and forced to think of new bad ones. You have re-experienced loss yet again with your bodyguard – who was apparently your friend – Is now in a coma, you do have moment's at least once every two months."

"Moments of what?" Draco demands again, now feeling indignant.

"The file said of memory scavenging." Damn Tony, it was when he went through his Occlumensy. "You have also shown a large amount of distress this last month."

"If you haven't realized this, a whole city has been collapsed, and Malfoy Medicine has been at the scene. We are still helping the needy people and I have to oversee all shipments and deployments. Not to mention, moving about without my body guard might add stress."

"You're not denying."

"Either way mam, I'm pretty sure that my case isn't as severe as you are purposing." Draco told her as he stood up, wanting to leave. Once he left the room, he heard the woman talk.

"The first stage is denial." He doesn't answer.

* * *

**AN:-**

Hey, sorry for the really long wait. No excuse, just plain old collage, climate change. Projects, my college expects me to do two interviews with a respected person who has no time in the day to meet a freshman, and more stuff, more projects. And how to forget tests! I have one tomorrow, it was originally two tests but I took one today so I can have time for tomorrow.

I just want to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Where are the information?" The hooded person growls in a Danish accent, his fists clutched around the minion's fabric. Wings were visible on the back of his trench coat, his face somehow shadowed even up close.

"You will never get it from us, Hydra will never give it up." The man chokes, but the hooded person slams his head yet again to the wall.

"Hydra can go and drown itself in its foolish quest, all I need from them is the information on STRIKE."

"There's nothing left. STRIKE was discarded after the takeover."

"Let's see to that." The hooded person ominously says, raising his hand to show red streaks of light dancing around his gloves. The Hydra agent whimpers, shaking his head trying to escape this person's grasp, but to no avail. Said person puts his hands on his cheeks, making him yell.

If one were to hear it, they would mistake it with a man getting murdered.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending and which perspective you are looking at, everyone else is unconscious on the ground, not budging from the disturbing sound assaulting the air.

"I'll tell you! P-Please stop, I-I'll tell you." He begs, shaking now, his hands were losing the battle of holding still on the fist that was imprisoning him.

"I'm listening."

"T-They m-moved all f-files on S-STRIKE."

"Winter soldier? … The LeStrange?"

"N-None of them, last I heard, the LeStrange's were killed a-at the s-same night." The hooded man sighs. He drops the recently tortured person on the ground, leaving him to shake. The hooded person moves his hand to his head, grabbing the ends of his hood and move it away.

Before the camera could catch a glance or glean any info about the man whom was terrorizing them for a month now, he takes a step to the front, and promptly leaves. The sound of lightning cracking behind was the only reminder of his presence, and not even then did the sound stay for long.

**0o0o0**

"A ball? An honest to god ball? Who does that anymore?" The billionaire mutters after reading the invitation card that Draco just handed out to him. The teen only gives him a cool expression showing how unimpressed he was by Tony's attitude.

"Besides, I have things to do. You're a part of it too, our teams collabing to make the-"

"Memory projector, and editor really but it doesn't edit it in your own mind. Tony, I'm doing a ball because I haven't met some of my investors, given that they hold a small amount in the company's actions really, but you're one of the biggest investors."

"Yeah, no kiddo. Like I said, too busy."

"I see that you are also building gauntlets now. What's next? Stalking the vigilantes of New York?" Tony doesn't reply, a very odd thing for Tony to do. The teen narrows his eyes.

"Really, Tony. Who is it? That Luke Cage fellow? Or that investigator?"

"The spider kid. I'll just root out his last landing areas of every patrol, and cross reference it on the map to figure out where he's from. Then I'd have to compare his height and body shape to that with the people of his area as well. If I'm lucky, I can find some blood samples from one of his fights."

"Tony, that's gross. Why are you even looking for … Spider-man? Huh? Why does that feel really familiar …" Draco frowns. His head started to ache, trying to remember, but he knows nothing of Spider-man other that he was a vigilante, sometimes seen helping out Dare Devil.

"Yeah, didn't he save you a while back? Wait … Did he? I don't know, it feels like it. You definitely met him though."

"Tony, I don't even know him, so I can't 'Hook you up' with him." He said, mimicking air quotes. Then coughs, pointing at the invitation with his other hand.

"The gala?"

"You mean the ball?"

"When you say it, it sounds dirty."

"Why? It's just a ball."

"Stark, be serious here. I expect you there with Pepper, okay?"

"…" Tony just turns around without saying anything, again. Draco felt exasperated.

"What did you do this time?"

"We broke up." That's when Draco felt that everything went in pause. He takes a sharp inhale of breath before shaking his head, looking down.

"Sorry. Is it like, a permanent thing, or you two needed a break for a while?"

"I don't really know anymore." Tony murmurs, Draco's shoulders dropped. He was obviously disappointed by this turn of events. Modern muggle teens usually use the phrase OTP for their favourite pairings, something Eleonore recently taught him as he was less versed in modern internet culture, and that wasn't acceptable in her eyes.

Pepper and Tony were definitely his 'OTP'. Followed by Wanda and Vision, because it felt more like watching kindergarten love than a grown up romance.

"I guess, you don't have to come then. Don't spook that Spider kid, and don't overwork my team. They're gathering as much data as possible here so they can continue on the Nero-Map."

"Did you invite the others?"

"I always invite the others, I just visit you because you like deleting things. It's also funny watching you refuse being handed anything."

"I knew that brat was doing it on purpose." Tony mutters very lowly, Draco still heard it and tried his best to suppress his grin.

**0o0o0**

Spider-man …

Saying the name gave him the feeling of familiarity, only associated to friendship and family to one Draco Malfoy.

He walks the streets of New York, cane in hand, knowing very well that he never forgets, and that includes feelings. So why doesn't he remember?

Is this the phenomena called soul mates? If it were, Draco was still not amused. He wonders about Spider-man's girlfriend, and what she thinks of him dressing up in a onesie flipping above everyone.

He was very sure that if he had a soul mate, then they abandoned him. He sighs looking at the ring on his fingers, a promise ring. One that he held dear for so long to his heart, thinking that he might have had something simply _amazing _with someone else. A lifetime of happiness, a fulfilling relationship.

He felt happy with him, content, enraged for him when confronted about his problems. There was a silly spark when he first saw his eyes long ago, that's how he knew he was innocent, and that's how he knew that they were connected in some way.

They might have moved a bit too fast when they finally saw each other again, but he truly did feel happy back then, just spending time with Loki and nothing more.

Then the bloody idiot had to force him to abandon ship. Then the wanker continued to fake his death. Not even appearing until he himself almost died. He was quite content with leaving him here, depressed and mourning, thinking that he has died. Despicable.

Horrible.

Horrendous.

Awful, unbearable, appalling, vile and disgraceful.

He then had the gal to just swoop in, save him, and think of himself as a bloody hero. It didn't just alienate Draco from him …

It broke his heart.

Draco's breath hitches, he wipes the tears away from his cheeks and clenched his fists afterwards as he continued to stride. Not a moment later and he found himself on top of his old apartment's roof top. After the hybrid of Shield and Hydra's debacle happened, he didn't return here up until now. He was still unwilling to go in, so he just sat on the edge of the roof, watching the world under his feet. Tiny little creatures walking about, and flashing lights stuck in traffic.

There was a reason for him making Tri-M, the new nickname for Malfoy Medicine Manufactures, deemed by Eleanor of course, the reason was that uncle Coul suggested it and that he wanted to prevent death when possible.

He has witnessed too much. It seemed like Diaval's hospitalization was what broke the camel's back. Loki just went on and faked his death, Draco finds himself not wanting to forgive him. Not yet, too soon, he'll feel shame if he did.

Loki had to be bold, and admit that he's still infatuated with him.

So the idea of soul mates doesn't really bring much merit in his mind. He just wanted someone loyal, someone he can trust.

Breathing deeply once more, he stood up shakily and was about to leave-

-but felt hands pulling him back, his back hitting something that cushioned his fall. He heard an 'oaf' just as he felt jostled from hitting the ground.

"Dang it, you looked light." Was the muffled voice that he heard. Draco blinked and slowly looks up, only to have a face full of a full headed red mask, adorned with dark swimming goggles.

He was pretty sure that if he himself wore that at night, he would be considered blind by that point.

"Look, I know that life might be bad now-" The masked man – teen, he's another teen and Draco suddenly feels old – starts rambling, his voice muffled – how does he breath in that?

"-But things _can _get better, you don't have to waste it all away, no matter how bleak it looks now. It'll … oh my god. Oh my god! You're Draco Malfoy." It didn't sound like an excited oh my god, it sounded like the slow oh my god that you'd say when facing something frightening or horrible.

"Do you know the things you'll throw away if you jumped?! You help people, man. Save them. Give out cheap medicine, better facilities, eco-friendly devices and freaking awesome opportunities! Why would you want to kill yourself?!" He said, checking over him, Draco still couldn't tell who's the taller between the two, as he was still on the ground now being checked over by the vigilante.

Tony was probably working on searching this guy for months now, and Draco just met him not two hours after finding out he existed. Tony will flip.

"I … you're that Spider guy." Draco pushes himself off the ground, staring wide eyed. He stood up, Spider-man following behind. _Now _he can see their height, and Spider-guy was actually one inch shorter than him.

He did not look like a full grown man either, Draco doesn't even grow hair in normal time length, none the less his own height. This guy will tower him in a few years.

So Draco might be a bit conscious about his height.

"Don't tell me you read the Daily Bugle." Spider-man sighs. Draco blinks.

"The what now?"

"N-Nothing. So you're okay now, no jumping off buildings anymore. Uh- Do you need your cane to walk? Because you're standing fine and all."

"Did we meet before?" Draco asks, Spider-man doesn't reply. He narrows his eyes. At some point, he'd really like it if these idiots would continue talking to cover up a secret, because shutting up trying not to say anything is too big of a giveaway.

"We _have _met before. I knew it!"

"W-We didn't."

"We obsoletely did. Why don't I remember it? I know we met, I can feel it, but I don't remember it! This has never happened to me before. I have an eidetic memory, perfect recall and all, and I still don't remember you! How does that _work?_" Alright, so Draco felt threatened that his biggest weapon – his mind – might be flawed.

"Look, we technically never met before."

"But we did, somehow!" Draco tried to search for anything, _anything _that would lead to their non-existent relationship.

"Uh- oh, look at my-" Spider-man raised his hands to look at his also non-existent watch. "Wrist! It's time to go, going to be late, and I can't be late for dinner." He stammers before shooting a web, leaving Draco alone on the roof.

Draco stares at the spider's back, his eyebrow now set in a frown, expression challenge and determination.

"I _know _you." He whispers.

**0o0o0**

"Hey Cooper, Lila, Ms Barton. Of course you as well little Nathaniel. Oh, hey Clint." Draco drawls the last part. Laura chuckles a bit, moving with Nathaniel to the porch to greet Draco after the kids stopped hugging him.

"Great, who brought the punk here?"

"You can't believe what happened with the toys you gave us." Cooper started.

"Yeah, at first-"

"Kids, homework first, then bug Draco about them." Ms Barton scolds, the two kids groan but moved back inside to do as told. Nathaniel giggles, as if knowing what was going on. Once the kids were up, she kisses Draco on the cheeks.

"That's how you guys in Europe greet each other, isn't it?" Draco laughs nervously, swiping his face with his left hand.

"Yes, some parts of Europe. Just don't do it to every person you meet, it's a friendship greeting, you give it a friend you haven't seen in a long time. It's more natural to shake hands."

"I'll make sure to remember that honey. So why did you come today?"

"To bring back the atrocity that's called a shirt back to your husband."

"Dragon breaths says what now?"

"I said your flannel needs love, and you are not giving the enough amount needed." Draco replies sarcastically, tossing the bag to the archer whom promptly caught it. He turns to the baby and smiles widely at the sight.

"Aren't you a bit energetic? How can you take it, looking at that face adorning your father's head?"

"Hardy har har. That's rich coming from a kid with smugness permanently attached to his face."

"Oh, I seem to be hearing some voice from the loser's corner."

"Ah, no. This is the cool corner. You're not invited, Nathaniel's invited though." During the quips, Nathaniel kept turning his head to the current speaker, but when Clint stopped and looked at his son hopefully, Draco joining in, he started to tear up.

He then turned and clutched onto his mother's clothes.

"The prince has spoken, I shall remain queen of this abode." Laura announces. Both men sagged at their defeat, of course the baby will choose its mother.

"I'm here to deliver an invitation as well. It's to a party I'm holding. I'm hoping you can come. It's like for all my investors, but I'm also inviting friends, since I don't have many investors." He said, handing out the invitation. Laura opens up to read It.

"You're kidding, right? You run Malfoy Medicine Manufacture, you're pretty global now."

"I am, but I used to describe my medicine as potions. It's a great way to stop people from being interested in you. It particularly gave me control of my company, as I bought most of my own shares in different names. Don't tell anyone, I'm trusting you three." He said, looking at Nathaniel imploringly, the boy giggles and starts sucking on his thumb. Draco shrugs. "Good enough for me."

"Are you sure we're the only ones? Draco, this says it's a gala."

"My new PA might have, kind of, turned this into a big social event. It's kind of an 'anyone who's anyone' kind of event. So if you're really worried about your safety and all, you don't have to come."

"It's the thought that counts honey. I'm sorry that we can't come." She says sadly, it looks like she was deprived from many social and normal events, just because of her husband's job.

"Right. I'll be leaving soon. Can you give this extra invitation to Nat? I can't fine her for the life of me."

"Sure kid, it's about time for her to visit anyways."

**0o0o0**

"It's Houdini! Quick, delete the files!"

"Oh, at least I know that you know there, mister." A voice whispers by his ears, this time it was in a different accent. Yelling followed.

**0o0o0**

"That's why you have to be a bit transparent with the reporters invited. No, I don't care boss. As long as those vultures get a small info, any info that is _small_, they'll lay off us." Reynold, his new PA, said. He huffs and brings his clipboard to his chest, his mechanical arm showing the glowing patterns it adorned.

Reynold was one of the first treated clients Tri-M to treat with the use of the new bionic limbs. It was made so that every sense was present, as if you never lost a limb in the first place. So far, Reynolds is enjoying it.

It was strange that Draco would hire someone he treated, but in reality, Reynold actually saved one of his cyber security workers, a man named Jackson. After the accident, Jackson and Reynolds bonded because of their share of heterochromia. A weird thing to bond over, but it wasn't like they needed a reason to bond, really, Reynolds saved Jackson. Reynolds couldn't keep his old job, so Draco offered him this one.

The fact was, Jackson was the best coder in his company, so he at least owned him after he bemoaned in the staff lounge about how unfair it was that his saviour lost everything.

That's actually how he ended doing a gala, started new social accounts he actually uses, a new schedule manager and new ventures to make.

Eleanor was very happy when he hired him.

"Now, smile to the camera, don't make childish jokes. Mind the rag papers though, vicious little monsters. You're aware of them anyways. If you need me, you'll easily find me."

"Humour me Reynolds."

"You'll most likely find me running around, next to the caterers, and near the expensive sets of **_everything _**that you own, so no one can break or steal anything."

"I keep the expensive things upstairs Reynolds, I have a specific giant room for literal _ball parties_ on the ground level. Stop worrying. As long as security outside stops anyone from bringing any weapons, we'll be fine." He pats the taller man – dear lord, this man towers him – who continued to scrunch his nose – this giant man can easily rival a giraffe and uses his face like a toddler.

"What is your height?" Draco blurts out. Reynolds sighs loudly, making sure to obviously show how his shoulders slumped down, along with his back. This man was also a hybrid made from noodle.

"I'm 6 feet and 3 inch. Can we please get on, there are guests already."

"Yes, yes, these people are not to be entertained with the multiple attractions that I acquired just for them, they need me." He said sarcastically, grinning as he walked outside.

To say the least, the party was eventful.

It started with Draco greeting his few normal investors. He then went about and greeted the 'high scion' of society as if now. It was then that Jane, Darcy, Ian and Erik came. Erik looked disgruntled, trying to loosen up his bow tie, Darcy slapping his hands away from doing so. If anything, Draco doesn't think that Erik is a normal tie guy either.

So he greeted them happily, Ian immediately grabbed onto Darcy and started dancing, Darcy screeching and yelling out how she doesn't know how to ball room dance. He then faintly heard her say "Of course you're geeky enough to know how to ball room dance."

Jane sighs watching them dance, Draco gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You wish Thor is here?" He asks, sitting next to her, she shakes out of her melancholy and laughs a bit.

"I'm being silly, I'm depressed because I don't get to dance with him, and you …" She didn't need to say any more, _he _didn't need to read her mind either to know where this was going.

Everyone thinks Loki's dead, Draco knows otherwise.

He looks down. He was so depressed, for the longest time, and when he found out that the man is alive, he felt despair, then anger. The worst part was, he couldn't tell anyone, and every time he planned to tell Thor, it just slips his mind.

Like a spell.

Forming a fist, he shakes his head.

"It's alright Jane, I got to look after Erik now, who knows what he will do next."

"Alright. You have a beautiful house Draco." She compliments.

Erik was found in the crowded pat, looking at a painting. People were marvelling over it, how it can move, it can talk back, it can probably think.

Erik only looked at it sadly.

"Was this what you were doing in your own time?" He questions the moment Draco stands next to him.

"God, I thought you were going to a therapist."

Where people were amazed by the 'invention', Erik was concerned for him. He felt something blocking his throat, a sob willing to come, but his face didn't change, his expression steady fest and straight.

"Funny story is, my parents did this. I never figured out how they did it. It was always a still painting, until I came back, then I found it moving. Their work, now I'm trying to reverse engineer it. Can you imagine, future leaders gaining insight and some opinion from the past ones."

"Draco … this isn't healthy. The painting isn't a replacement to your parents." Erik said, Draco just looks at the painting with a half broken smile.

"You think that I don't know that? The painting will never replace my parents. My parents were tangible, my father would play sports with me, I would cook with my mother. I relax with them in the drawing room. My dad would complain about recent events and my mum would just spill the latest gossip. The painting … it's stuck in time, it has the memories, it has the personalities, but it's … not them." Erik puts a hand on his shoulder.

"And it's messing up with my mind sometimes, because I wish that they were."

"It's alright if you do."

"…"

"You know, your house didn't change much, it's very scary really. Do you guys not decorate?"

"The last time you've been here, I was probably ten. I think we already remodelled at that time."

"Ah. My luck then."

"You know Erik, I think you should enjoy yourself today, no realms talk and all. I invited other researchers you know, you'll probably bump into one soon enough. It's from a variety too, so you won't probably bump into one interested in Astrophysics, but that's the fun isn't it? They could be interested in Quantum mechanics."

"Will, I guess a little variety doesn't really hurt."

"That's the spirit." With that done, he won't along to chat with other guests, that is until Tony crashed into the party, wearing a suit that had one sleeve burnt into crisps and him smugly smiling as he starts to regal the crowd of how he stopped a villain from the raft trying to crash the party.

With that announcement, Draco took a moment to step outside and confirm that yes, the security team was chatting with SWAT members outside.

Half an hour later, he found Natasha drinking at the bar listening to a drunk, probably spelling his own company's secrets. Not even ten minutes later, Reynolds in his hunched form, dully informed him that a child was able to shoot one of the statues eyes because of a bet the other children gave him, only to discover that it was Cooper who shoot it, with a spoon none the less.

And that his father _might _be hiding in the fire place.

Old acquaintances also visit, Gary and his mentor Harry, who was surprisingly well, only wheelchair bond and with a large scar on the side of his head, accompanied by a lady nicknamed Lancelot and man called Merlin. Draco couldn't help but laugh at him loudly, he had to explain himself in saying that he imagined a Merlin would at least have a beard, when in truth he couldn't help but think that muggles truly amused him, and named their tech genius as wizards.

Charles was here, but with his father this time, and seemed to act much more respectful than before. Yet the tune turned hostile once he saw Gary and his group. They in turn glare.

Hours later into the night, when there was only but one song left, and two invited guests to leave. Draco couldn't help but smile at the success of the party. He walks to the middle of the ball room, chuckling a bit at how he found _all _the press workers attending trying to sneak in pictures and a story out to their papers. He of course didn't _really _catch them, he let them be. It was good publicity, and that way he wouldn't need to explain the painting thing once he starts to make the technological equivalent of it.

They also heard him sometimes talk to others about an invention or potion. It was probably the best publicity Reynolds thought of without him starting a press conference.

Knowing he was alone, the only guests left are at the doors waiting for their car. He flings his arms outwards, the music starting.

He takes a step forward, then backwards, humming to himself. Lost in the sound as he tries to remember every step of the dance as he could without a partner on hands.

"You know, you'll look more elegant if your waltz was accompanied with an actual person." Draco missteps when he heard _that _voice.

Not a second later, he fixes himself up and turns to look at the speaker.

Under the moonlight, a tall figure stood, his face covered by the falling shadows and his long dark hair.

"Is there a matter? Did your escort not come in time?" He asked, hoping, oh so hoping, that he mistook the voice. The man shakes his head and takes a step forward, Draco gulps and taking a step back.

"I … came as soon as I could."

"Y-You-"

"I might have been late, for half a year or so."

"You're …" Draco says shakily, his breathing starting to get heavy.

"I want to apologize." The man said, kneeling. As he did so, the fire casted by the candles and fireplace finally illuminates his face. Green forest eyes stares at him, adoringly. A sharply angled face with an equally sharp cheek bones accented the rest. The dark hair wearing that familiar style.

The only thing that was different was the obvious weariness that his expression wore, and how unhealthy his hair seemed to look.

"I've stayed far away for too long with no explanation."

"Idiot." Draco whispers, the man blinks and was about to say something but before Draco could think it through, his hands found its way on his cheeks. A loud snapping sound vibrated through the air. The man's face was to the side and a glaring red mark was now painfully obvious on his face.

"I deserve that."

"You bloody well do deserve that you GIT!" Draco yells before kneeling down himself in front of the man, a shaky smile starting to appear. "You berk. You are an obsolete prat!"

His hands now showing a small tint of blue, as he windlessly cast a spell to make it feel cold. His hands rested on his face as Loki- Dear lord it's Loki! – flinched from them before relaxing.

"You- You-" He didn't even know how to insult him anymore, his head fell on his shoulders, shaking even more than before. Loki lets him, letting his hands surround him as he rubs his back.

"Left me." He mumbles.

"I came back."

"Late for more than half a year. I'm in legal age now you tosser, and you're wearing your stupid green and yellow scarf. Don't you have more things in your wardrobe."

"I hate to say this, but the only reason I ever come to earth now is to see you."

"I don't see you back." He sniffs, raising his head and rubbing his eyes before his tears could fall. He found two hands holding his face, as he was slowly lifted up.

"You're not crying anymore." Loki noted, still staring at Draco's eyes. The blond grumps, looking down. "What part of legal age do you not understand?" The man huffs a laugh in response. Loki then stared at Draco's eyes for a while longer, the blonde started to feel uncomfortable. He was about to speak, but Loki's next action shuts him up completely.

He leans down and kisses him on the forehead. Leaving the teen to blush rose pink, reaching his ears. "I am infatuated with you."

"Yes, thank you for telling for what's probably the fifth time."

"Is what I _would _have said long ago, but now, I find myself feeling far deeply than what I originally thought. So much so, that it aches when I think of you." He lightly takes his hand and pulls him close to himself, wrapping his other hand around Draco's waist.

He starts taking a step forward, and Draco suddenly realizes that the music was still on. Draco followed that step still looking down with his cheeks heated up, and the other, and another, until they started waltzing across the empty hall.

"I did not entirely forgive you."

"I'd be a fool if I thought of that." He replies, smiling at him fondly. The shaking that Draco felt for a while starts to lessen, as his heart calms down.

"You owe me a year worth's of dates."

"Comes from a man who accepts dates from others easily after meeting them for ten minutes."

"If you're as stalker-ish as I am starting to realize, you would know that I wasn't serious on any of those dates."

"There was a man named Charles at some point, and he was trying very much in vain to gain your affection."

"Charles means well, but out of context, he bullied me into dating him. In context, he ended up pushing me into the Thames."

"Something that I will never do to you, I saved you from falling into a lake recently, did I not?"

"Only to disappear soon after you daft man."

"It's the thought that counts."

Completely smiling now, Draco stops shaking entirely, letting Loki lead him through the dance in silence. After a twirl, and successfully catching him, Loki kissing him on the forehead once more.

"I may not be a great dancer, as I only just learned from watching the others, but I am sure that I took up the male's lead, and you're taking the female's one." He raises a brow, Draco snorts.

"My best friends, Vincent and Gregory, didn't know how to dance. We had an event at school, and apparently their parents gave up on teaching them, hoping that someone would fall in love with their awkward clumsiness rather than elegance and charm. I had to teach them without one of the girls, because they were too embarrassed for them to know."

"How did it go?"

"Awful, simply awful. At the end, they learned to be a bit mediocre. There wasn't as much toe stabbing as they started. I on the other hand, learned to dance on the opposite side."

"Yet, I bet you never bragged about this specific achievement." The silence that followed made the dark haired man laugh.

"Shut up. You wouldn't in my place."

"I would. I can turn into a female, and would then continue to wow the other by dancing as one."

"Unfortunately for you, silly, that you are leading this time, and any chance of you being forgiven will vanish into tufts if you did so."

"Then I will not continue to regal you with my female form." They finally stopped at the end of the song. Neither of them moved, as they were both lost as to what to do next. A sad, sorrowful look came to Loki's face as he let go. He bends down, Draco following the actions.

"I must go."

"You are not leaving." The blonde said adamantly. "Not when you're finally here, not after too long."

"It's not safe for me, and more importantly, it isn't safe for you."

"From what?"

"I cannot say."

"Don't lie to me, Loki. I know when you do." He said indignantly, the man still did not answer.

"I will come back soon." He tried to appease him, but Draco sighs, not hiding his disappointment. "I promise."

"You're lying, you can't keep that promise."

"I am not lying."

"Comes from a man with 'Mischief and Lies' in his title." Grumbles the blonde, Loki laughs and pecks his forehead once more. Lingering for a moment before pulling back and staring at his eyes.

"I am sorry."

**0o0o0**

The yelling wasn't contained this time. The vigilante just comes, demands answers, and unlike before, will not give three chances before torturing his captors and hostages. The shadow still covered his face, this time however, you can feel wrath spilling from the inside to contaminate the very air around him.

"The STRIKE info." He demands, and this time it was an eastern Asian accent, clutching the man's hair and yanking it for a second to inflict a little more pain than what he already dealt him. The Hydra goon whimpers, shaking his head, his body shivering.

"They took it all away."

"To where."

"P-Please, I don't know, they never told us. I just organize the files. It's the only job I can find." He begged, and the man seemed a tad bit remorseful before forcing the man up, sending a jolt of pain to his head.

"You tell the truth. Yet there's more."

"I-I can't say, they'll hunt my family down, and k-kill them. P-Please don't make me say it, my two girls." The man growls but lets go anyways, the Hydra member drops, slowly clutching his head with trembling arms. Houdini leans down to his ears whispering.

"Then don't tell me, just think about it."

"I…"

"Just think about it. I will know everything then." That seems to rise alarm bells in his head, his eyes wide with fear, but gulps down, knowing better than to make a fuss.

_"For my little girls." _Houdini smirks, knowing that he finally got into him.

_"They assume him a mutant, if all he seeks are the STRIKE files. A high possibility of him working for Malfoy, Draco. Nationality unknown. Known powers, teleportation, mental blasts, telekinesis and pain infliction. Ex-member of the Avengers, possibility of being an ex-member of Shield. No current known associates other than the mentioned. Only weak point is to strike him by striking Malfoy. Never caught by anyone else."_

"Thank you, that is enough. At least now I know they know nothing about me." The man still trembles, wide eyes staring unsightly at him. Houdini grimaces but leans down, raising his hands.

The men flinches back, fear evident this time.

_"Episkey." _He whispers harshly, nothing happened. Houdini bites his lips before yelling the same word. _"__**Episkey!**__"_

Amazingly, the little injuries, scratches and wounds on the fallen man starts to heal, but it seemed to take a lot from Houdini, who only grins for a second before letting his lips form a straight line. He stood, and once more, lets the sound of thunder fill the room, resulting into his disappearance.

**0o0o0**

"I'm still looking. Not just for those STRIKE files, for your home." He says to the room, only the beeping of the heart monitor follows. Draco grins, leaning back to his chair.

"It's silly, people kind of started fearing Houdini now. Like really fear him. They start to notice him _everywhere _these days. Well … anyone who has a reason to fear him. Civilian don't have a need to fear him. Governments have a reason to fear him, a person who can teleport whenever he wants, and was never ever caught, not a lick of his secret identity is known. I'd really fear that person, if he were to be someone else anyways. Now word's going to come out that he reads minds too." Only to beeping replied.

His shoulders slumped, he stood up and went to the flowers, rearranging them for the fifth time.

It was like a nervous tick, a habit that he has developed.

Every day when he comes back from his work or outing, he would immediately go to Diaval's room. Normal doctors couldn't wake him up, neither his own, and the potions don't help any more than normal medication does. So Diaval continued sleeping from the world, his wounds healing and leaving no scar but his normal ones that Draco was more inclined to call birth marks.

He couldn't find Diaval's original home, he searched in France and then stopped to pursue Hydra, only now coming back to search for his friend's house. He knew that If his sleeping friend had a choice, he would be with the love of his life in his old home, not here in this stuffy room hidden away in a mansion. By now he knew that the forest he used to reside in was magical, all the residents were asleep just like him, and they were not affected physically.

It would be a lot safer to take him there, and leave him until Draco could 'balance' the world.

Till then, he would bring new flowers every few days, and narrate what has been happening outside of his sleeping form.

Draco rearranged the photos on the desk, and checked on the machines. He already has nurses on staff to tend to his friend, but Draco worries. Witnessing too many people die tends to do that to a person. He was extra paranoid about having a staff in his home, to both tend to the place and Diaval. He would read their minds every day just to feel secure in his own home, not wanting a traitor or a hitman who would try to get to him. They would use Diaval in his current state, and Draco will not risk that.

So if it meant breaking his own rule of not constantly invading people's minds and privacy, so be it.

His phone rang, the teen grimaced as he pulled the stark phone out, not able to change the tune anymore after Jarvis's … decommission. Eleanor was calling.

_"Have you been on the internet lately, social media?"_

"If you didn't remember, I don't have a personal account on any social media, the only one I associate myself with is the company's own accounts, and that's all under Reynold's hands now."

_"Yes, Rey. Poor stud can't handle the onslaught of messages he's been getting, and the overwhelming ones that were coming from the news stations."_

"As far as I know, I wasn't involved in any recent global event for the populace to demand the reason of my involvement in it." Eleanor seemed to sigh deeply, and Draco could imagine her pinching her nose.

_"Draco Malfoy, a national treasure of the country, treated like one of its many bred actors by the masses _**and** _a respectable scholar by the government. Oh if they only knew how much of a caveman you really are when it concerns social media."_

"I've seen the politicians across the pond fighting childishly on a platform where everyone can see them. Tell me that is not a good reason to not join."

_"It isn't."_

"Right, why did you call LeLièvre." He cuts her off, finding her interaction mildly annoying. Usually, he would enjoy any banter coming from his only surviving secretary, but not when he was spending his time with Diaval.

_"It's stupid, really. I mean, yes, you have a doctoral in Botany of all things, and people don't even know you have doctorate- Don't think I didn't see it, I cleaned your office once. Astrophysics? Really?"_

"Hey! My mum loved it."

_"Normal Physics." _She ignored him._ "You have a doctorate in normal physics! When did you have the time, you're like 16 years old. You still look younger than that by the way, people notice these things you know, and they're starting to think you're doing plastic surgery."_

"Eleanor, really, what's the reason that you're calling?"

_"Well, _are _you doing plastic sur-"_

"No, do I look that vain to you … never mind. I just stopped growing, it's not unusual, there's an actor who has the same condition as I do."

_"Oh, genetics then." _Well, he hoped people believed that, he can't really tell anyone that he was granted a title of Death's paladin, and that it slowed down his aging. Coupled with the immense amount of magic that runs through him every day, he couldn't even grow facial hair.

_"Anyways, so the party was a success, and you probably thought it ended with everyone out, right? Wrong. Some of the crew from the B stayed behind because their vehicle didn't arrive on time. So when they decided to wait inside the house instead of sitting on the porch in what was probably 2 AM …"_

"No …"

_"Yes."_

"No, dear lord no."

_"Sorry boss, Reynolds trying to sort it out, but it's pretty obvious that you uh… have chemistry with whoever you were dancing with."_

"Please don't tell me our faces were visible."

_"Only yours boss, your partner's face was hidden the whole time, talk about being lucky. Good news though, people ship you with dark tall and brooding."_

"Shipping?"

_"Caveman,"_ She hisses. Draco felt insulted, he definitely knew what shipping was, thank you very much. He was just caught off guard that someone would ship him with anyone, at all. _"There's homophobia, of course, no surprise there. Reynolds is on that first, if you have a statement-"_

"I never got past kissing someone on the lips. How's that for a statement." Draco bites out, dropping himself on the chair next to Diaval, and started rubbing his forehead where an ache is forming.

_"…"_

"… Did you hear what I sai-"

_"You never had sex before?"_

"Please stop being vulgar, it's unbecoming of a lady."

_"Oh my god. You're an honest to god gentleman. Like, a real life Victorian gentleman. You act like one, you sometimes dress like one, you talk like one, and now what you're saying is that you're … what? Waiting till marriage?" _She was laughing, loudly, and Draco's cheeks started to heat up.

"I'm engaged." The laughing immediately stops.

_"What?!"_

"Can I be any more blunt? I am engaged, to that guy. Alright! I haven't seen him for half a year, and I thought we were off for a while too. But the bloody idiot came back that night and well-"

_"Wait, what? You're sixteen!"_

"I am eighteen!"

_"That still means he proposed when you were like what? Seventeen? Seventeen! You still look like a baby!"_

"I am not a child." Draco growls, but Eleanor's worry and anger won over his own.

_"You're a baby! A bean! Like literally a freshly baked bean. How long did you know him before he proposed, because I swear, if this was a real life Anna thing then I'm turning full Elsa and will stop you." _He was pretty sure that _he_ was the blond with magical abilities, not Eleanor.

"Eleanor! Stop it. We've been engaged for a while, and I got approval from both his parents, kind of. His father was still on the fence about the both of us but his mother approved. He gave me a promise ring and everything."

_"Alright, fine. Do you want us to run that story?"_

"What, no! Then they'll react like you do. People treat me like I'm fragile. They'll start thinking that he's taking advantage of me."

_"IS he, whoever your mysterious fiancé is? Because I can see why people treat you like that. You got this helpless aura to the T, one look at you and anything anyone wants is to protect you, even with that smug mug of yours."_

"Lucas. And no, he's not using me." He hopes. "Anyways, my mug better be smug, because I earned the right to be smug."

_"Yeah, yeah, I created this company from the ground up."_ She said, mockingly deepening her voice into a male's._ "Forget about the fact that I had the money to do it in the first place. You're starting to sound like that politician that you don't like."_

"Look, just write down that he was an old friend who I haven't seen for-"

_"Nope, fiancée story is way better."_

"Can you please listen to me?"

_"We both know that the internet will figure it out eventually, we'll just say that he's your ex-fiancée that you broke up with for a while, and he came back to apologize. It's obvious that he left you again, so people won't judge if you still kept on dating strangers. Though they'll look at you more pathetically now."_

"As if. Just write that he apologized and left, no result."

_"Alright … Hey boss?"_

"Yes?"

_"It's … my own ex dumped me like that too. It's normal, you don't have to feel bad."_

"I don't feel bad, Eleanor."

_"No, you won't admit it. You're really arrogant, if you haven't noticed. So I'm just saying. You're a really nice person deep down, I think you deserve better than dark tall and brooding douche."_

"Eleanor, honestly, I don't feel bad. He … I haven't heard from her for a long time, I'm just shocked that he even came back. Is all. Now go back to work, or do I have to come back?"

_"No way, we finally got you to take vacation time, just enjoy it." _Then he heard the click signifying the end of the call. He frowns, sighing as puts the phone back in his enlarged pocket.

He would enjoy it, if he wasn't out chasing Hydra and searching for a magical hiding kingdom that was hidden from the magical community itself.

Shaking his head, he summons his laptop to see what she meant.

Only then did he understand the kind of pressure that he left Reynolds with. Poor guy didn't even complete his first month and he's already dealing with this. The news networks channel edited the picture to look like he was in a fantasy sitting. The kind you'd see with Cinderella and her prince charming. True to what his secretary said, Loki's face was not visible, but you didn't need to see his face to know who he was if you were high on Shield, or part of the avengers. His own face was red to the tips of his ears.

It just showed Loki holding his hand, and the other around his waist as they waltzed around the hall. Draco wouldn't really call it a waltz from what he was seeing now, it looked more like a simple Foxtrot. No back bending that you'll usually see the dancers do, or a lot of swinging and twirling. Draco had his chest on Loki's, Loki kissing his forehead as they moved. He was wearing a ring that looked exactly like the promise ring that he gave Draco not long ago, and it was very, very clear what it meant.

Draco pushes his laptop off of his lap, and lets his head fall to his hands once more. Not mindful of the device that was probably cracked now. He can fix it, a simple _reparo _will do, and if the tech doesn't go well with magic, he'd buy a new one.

Any time soon, and Tony will either call or smack his suit into one of his windows to demand answers. Draco drops his head and lets his hands hold onto his face, mentally preparing for the unavoidable encounter.

Heck, maybe Steve will come too, Clint definitely will, and Nat is a big worry wart.

Did they really need to take a picture of them like that?

It took a few more minutes before Draco realized what has happened.

"The berk." He seethes. He knew, Loki knew about the reporters, and made sure to conceal them from his vision, he was a master of illusion after all. He made sure that they took the pictures in that very same way, as if it were a calling sign, to show the world that he, Draco Malfoy, was taken by that prick.

Oh, it was a masterful plan, but he wouldn't congratulate him soon. Draco is a Slytherin, and _he's _the one who was supposed to be manipulative, not be manipulated.

Next time, he'll just sock him in the jaw instead of slapping him, because he doesn't deserve to be forgiven easily.

* * *

**AN:-**

Yes, Loki cast an illusion on Draco, that's why he thought they were doing a waltz as they were doing it. Loki might have learned how to foxtrot by watching, but he thought it was called a waltz, the big idiot. Now that Draco is out of the illusion spell, he started to realize what was going on.

If you read my AN casually or recently, you would have read about my brother's accident. Yeah, the recovery took a long time. He still doesn't remember what happened. I had to help him through schoolwork, _I _have schoolwork.

We had to travel as well, since my mom wanted to visit her home country that she didn't visit in like … _Ten years?!_ I came back to my country, and am very stressed from college. _(Trivia, coincidentally, the plane I was about to board was delayed, the same moment that the Dubai airport accident occurred, delays guys, you got to freaking love it. The airport just kept announcing a plane delay every two minutes in multiple languages, I didn't even need a translator, they'll say Dubai or DXB and you know what they're talking about. I mean, I just stood up to board the plane and they said that there was an accident. I just stood up!)_

Not to mention that I have re-written this chapter no less than seven times. SEVEN FREAKING TIMES?!

On top of that, my brother's accident was the first time I experienced a panic attack, _first time_. I had one while driving, and almost hit another car. Not pretty. At least the others were mild compared to this accident.

I just, I really am sorry. I feel like a jerk writing excuses here, but in all honest, I can't focus on my own things to even start thinking on this fanfic. So yeah, I'm starting to get back to writing, it will be irregular, and I'll probably start writing another fic to take my mind off of this one. One that is more soothing and easy paced. Not complicated, this fic is complicated, with an ending that will need careful hands to write it. So I'm taking as much time as I want with it. Sorry.


End file.
